The Hunger Games: Bloodline Betrayal
by CragmiteBlaster
Summary: Against all odds, Gadget of District 3 and Lacey of District 8 are still alive, Victor and Survivor of the 74th Hunger Games. But there are whispers of fury for the District Unity they showed in the Arena. The Capitol is furious and Gadget herself full of trauma from the Arena. With a hidden conspiracy and the looming Quell, can Gadget stay alive? Part of the Nameless Chronicles.
1. Act 1-1: Back to School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here it begins, the second story of the District 3 Female from the HG movie. I've been really looking forward to writing this one for some time and now, it's time to begin! Admittedly her first story was not great, but I feel I have worked with the critique and feedback I received and I've been able to put together something pretty good, though as always you readers can be the judges of that. Not much more to say, so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 1: Back to School**

* * *

When I turned thirteen, they told me at school that I would be going through a lot of changes. Changes that would lead to us becoming upstanding citizens of Panem, able and willing to be the best we could be for the Capitol. They said the changes could be hard sometimes, but they told me it wasn't a huge issue and that everybody, in Panem must grow up and become an adult sooner than later in order to serve and provide, as it was our duty.

I just never knew exactly what changes I had been in for.

Most of us, they had some unpaid and involuntary job trials. Me, I… well I guess I had that but I also have trauma induced nightmares, a fear of any sudden movements and noises... and I can't be anywhere near an ant. As I lay here on the sofa under a blanket, trying to watch TV in the early hours- is it three AM already? - I can't help but shiver at the memory of what's made me feel even more raid than I used to be.

The 74th Annual Hunger Games of which I, Gadget Byte, am the Victor of.

I can't forget it, not even for a moment. It's hanging over me like a cloud, just like the rainstorm going on above District Three right now. I'm shivering, though not from the cold. Being a Victor I have big house to myself. It's warm… but very empty. I can't help but keep feeling like I'm being watched though. Every few minutes, I wildly look around in case a shadow I saw was Cato, or Marvel… or worse, Weldar.

"Not real, it's not real," I mumble, looking to the door. "They're all dead."

Well, not _quite_ all of them…

Ever since the Games had begun and I ran for my life from the Bloodbath, there were so many horrible things going on all around me and away from me. Many kids were butchered at the Bloodbath, others were hunted down like animals, three Careers were blown apart and then… they were urinated on. It was a walking nightmare. I'm not sure how I escaped it, even now. I wasn't strong, I wasn't any good at surviving or fighting. Just at not dying, I guess. Which I suppose is what kept me alive, as you can only win once your fellow Tributes are all dead. Well, again, not exactly all of them.

With all this pain though, sometimes I really wish I had jumped off the pedestal…

"...EEEP!" I squeal, jumping away from a moving shadow. "...Just a curtain. Right..."

In the end, generous sponsors and my smarts saved me. I built a mech suit and… killed Weldar. Even after how he attacked me, tortured me, I still feel disgusted over what I did to him. The Capitol Citizens who look over my mech-suit in the museum I think it stands at now beg to differ. I saw it on TV.

I saw Weldar's dried blood still on the sword arm.

Thinking about this is getting me frightened and already my breathing is starting to get shaky. It's been like this in the two months since I've been back. I try to distract myself with junk food, late night TV, art and technology, but eventually I'm gonna start thinking about it too much and then I just start to cry and wail. And then…

Already I'm on my feet, still wrapped in the blanket, and head off to the kitchen. The house is so empty, me being the only one here, and even with the security I was assured the house has… I'm still scared somebody might break in and kill me. I know Weldar is dead, but I keep fearing he could be anywhere. Ready to strike me with his spear over and over and over.

I'm soon going from a gloomy walk to a scared run as I quickly arrive at the kitchen and turn on the lights. Nobody here but me. Just an empty, large kitchen with everything as I left it. Including the letter on the table sent to scold me for skipping school.

"Like they could really do much more to punish me," I mutter as I walk to the fridge. "I never liked it there anyway."

I'd thought Victors didn't have to go to school anymore. Turns out, that's mainly a thing because almost all of the Victors are sixteen and up when they win, so they don't miss much. Being thirteen, I'm not as lucky. Winning the Hunger Games got me riches and a house, but it sure didn't get me any respect in my District.

"...Lacey, I wish you were here. I need a hug from you right now," I mumble, thinking of my friend. "I'm not strong enough without you."

Lacey. My best friend in all of Panem. I suppose her being my only friend makes it an easy title to earn but… she was always there for me. That girl from Eight who I found by chance and who kept me alive. Her smile, the way she found joy in anything, the way she cuddled me when I was close to blowing myself up in the mine field.

The way she's at the other side of Panem now. After all, she's from Eight and I am from Three.

"You're the reason I'm here right now. You gave me another shot at living… I just wanna be a girl who deserves what you gave me," I say, leaning against the fridge.

Lacey survived by a pure fluke. Her tracker broke and the Gamemakers thought she died, and announced me as the Victor after Weldar was dead. Their mistake was shown to all of Panem. I was terrified they were going to just take it back and make us fight- I'd have probably jumped on a mine to spare Lacey -but they didn't. I guess taking it back when they've already announced a Victor would cause even more unrest than just letting two thirteen year olds go? I didn't question the miracle.

But now, I'm questioning myself. Why did I get so very attached to her? Without Lacey I'm having trouble functioning. It's unhealthy. I need to find more friends.

Here in three though, besides the other Victors I only have one friend.

I open the fridge and take out a bottle of Cherry Shandy. Capitol's finest. Blanket around me and bottle in hand I sit at the table and take off the cap of the bottle.

"Here's to not being in the Tribute Graveyard," I cheer flatly, no joy in my tone as I take a long sip.

The long sip becomes a few desperate gulps. Already, everything feels really distant. The storm outside, my own fears and misery, everything just dulled by the sweet, sweet drink. I can't get enough of it… sure, I'm probably too young but nobody questions you if you're a Victor it seems. What's a Victor wanting to sample a fine drink? Who cares if she's just thirteen? I just said it'd help their business, and here I am with a fridge full of shandy.

I wonder if that Victor from Twelve wants a drinking buddy.

I'm just so unsure where to go with my life now, or even if I want to keep living. I have knives that came with the house. If I wanted to I could… but then, I just think of Lacey and how she'd react. I know she has her own friends, her own family, but I think my death would hurt her and I don't want to do that to her.

I solved my issues of being homeless and starving. But now I have so many more issues. Every bottle I finish dulls it for a while, but never long enough. And next year, some other unlucky kids are going to be in the Quarter Quell. Either dead, or traumatised like me. But the sweet drink, its making me think about it less.

Well, whatever comes next in life, or death, I just hope Lacey feels better than I do. At least she has a loving family.

I hear lightning strike somewhere outside, but I don't scream when it does. After all, I'm already flopping onto the table harmlessly. In moments I feel everything getting quiet.

At least alcohol solves insomnia, huh?

* * *

 **(The next morning…)**

* * *

I hear a distant voice calling my name. Or, is it near? I can't tell. I just want to stay asleep, I'd been having a nice dream… nope, wait, forgot it already. I try to say something but it comes out as a gargle and I just try to nestle myself back down and get some more sleep. I've got nowhere I need to be, and I guess I haven't really had anywhere to go, or places I've wanted to go, ever since I got back to Three.

"Gadget," the voice says, nearer and firmer.

I can't keep ignoring it. Whatever it making this sound, it's persistent. My heads hurts, and I feel sick. Just let me sleep… wait, Gadget is my name. Somebody must be in my house.

Oh no! No! Weldar's here, he's gonna torture me!

I leap up gracefully, ready for action… ok, no, no I don't. Actually I stagger up from where I was sitting and instantly I'm on the floor, my head spinning. Another hangover… you'd think after upwards of three dozen of them already that I'd been used to it now, but nope. My vision is cloudy but somebody is looking down at me and they're holding something out for me. Is it a knife? A sword?

No, wait… upon further inspection, it's a hand. I'm still feeling a bit sick and drunk after last night's drink and now I feel just a little sore after falling over like this, but somehow I find it in me to reach for the hand. It takes a few attempts, but I manage to grab it and Im helped up to my feet. I have to lean a hand upon the table for me to stay standing, but a drink is quickly offered to me. Whether it's beer or water I don't care, I drink it down fast. My mouth is so dry right now.

The person who helped me up patiently waits for my vision to clear and my focus to settle. While they wait, I see them move around me a little, picking stuff up. Do I have a housekeeper now? I think I'd remember hiring one, but actually, maybe I just drank so much that it slipped my mind? If I can forget something like that already, maybe in a thousand bottles I can forget all about the Arena as well?

Soon enough, my head has cleared. I can think properly and see clearly again. It's just before 8 in the morning, I can see through the window that outside it's a cloudy morning, all the beer bottles are gone… and, just beside me, Beetee looks at me in a mixture of disapproval and strong pity. I see a garbage bag in his hand, full of last night's evidence of drinking.

Nobody knew about my drinking 'hobbie'. This might be awkward, but I'm not much of a liar, am I? Beetee may have been Weldar's Mentor, but what reason is that to not like him right? The man is a genius, he's invented a bunch of wondrous things I can only marvel over and hope to match with my own ideas. Though, I guess I've not been doing much of that lately. Just, uh… drinking.

Oh boy, I really _do_ have a problem going on here.

"Gadget, we need to talk," Beetee says.

"Alright. Uh, would we be talking about something that is not all of the, um, booze?" I ask sheepishly. I can't quite meet his eye right now… whether out of shame or just my hangover, I'm not sure.

"Well there was something else I'd come over for," he admits, empting the beer out into the trash can as he speaks. "But, this. This is a problem. Gadget, I know how hard it is after the Arena. I understand the trauma. Really, I do. Electrocuting six Careers… no, _people_ at once really left me a shaken shell of a boy for a long time. But, staying inside all day and refusing to come out for anything, this isn't the right way to deal with it. And the alcohol… you're thirteen, this is bad for your health."

"It makes me happy for a little while," I say quietly. "When I drink, it's like nothing really matters to me. Nothing hurts for a while. I love that feeling, thinking like nothing hurts. It's all I have Beetee!"

"You seemed a lot more content the first few days you came back," he continues as he sits down. "...What happened? I want to understand."

"...The Hunger Games happened," I say, as it really is that simple. "I started off just happy to be alive… then I realised I cannot function properly anymore. You've been in the Arena, you know how all the death, the screams, the… everything, messes you up. Difference is, we were not in the same Arena and we're not the same person, in our minds. I can't make you understand. There's only one person who does and she..."

I sigh, trying not to think about Lacey too much.

"...She's far away in District Eight, and no amount of hoping for us to be reunited is changing the fact I won't see her until the Victory Tour in a few months. So I'm finding my own ways to cope and… try to move on. And so, beer. Wine. Whisky. Alcohol, whatever the kind of drink it is that cherry shandy counts as. Because, when I drink down that sweet mixture… life feels bearable," I say. I can't help but look at my fridge for a brief moment… Beetee hasn't checked there, right? I'll need to be stocked up for the next time I get scared or have a nightmare. "I don't even care if it's not healthy, really… I kinda like being drunk, and not being conscious enough to feel miserable."

Beetee looks disappointed, sad even. So much for the once talented mind of Gadget Byte, the youngest Victor. When I die, they'll put on my tombstone 'drank herself to death, and was still thirsty'. Actually, maybe I'll tell them to do that. Uurrghh, hangovers make me thing of the strangest crap.

"You've got so much potential," he says. "I would love for you to stop drinking. It's not to late for you to be able to find another outlet, another kind of escape. Drinking yourself into a stupor is not going to change anything in the end beyond going some initial relief. Eventually drinking, too, will fail… and then, you'd be too dependant on it to try anything else."

"...Why is it that I know you're right and logically I should agree with you, but I just don't want to," I mumble quietly.

Beetee gives me a sad smile.

"The mind is both a beautiful, and depressing thing," he says. "Please Gadget, promise me – and Wiress – you won't drink as much. We got you out… well, Wiress did, really. We don't want you to be dead so soon afterwards."

I know I should promise to listen and do as he suggests. Promise to not drink so much, and try to heed what I know is solid advice. After all, I know I can trust Beetee and everything he says is spot-on.

"I'll try," is what I say instead. "It's hard to break an… addiction, in just one day."

"Don't worry, I expect it would take some time to overcome," he says, caring.

"Thanks. If you ever want a drink, I'll give you one. Gets rid of the stuff faster, right?" I say, smiling humourlessly.

Beetee looks a strange mixture between sad, and awkward at the idea of being given alcoholic drinks from a girl who is essentially his thirteen year old neighbour. You know, when you think it out like that you really do get a scope of how messed up Panem is.

"So, uh… what was the other thing you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask, sensing it's time to move this topic along, for now.

In response, Beetee picks up a letter from the table and then takes out out from his jacket's pocket. They appear identical. Oh boy, this is gonna be a fun lecture… heh, when I say it like that it almost sounds like he's going to talk to me about the inner workings of a CPU or a vehicle of some kind. But no, this is about me skipping school.

"School started a month ago, and you've not shown up for a single class," Beetee says, slightly firm. "Why not?"

"Well..." I trail off. No excuse is gonna work here, and I can't use the line of 'a Victor not going to school' as I already got told I have to and Beetee was witness to it. "I've had things to do, that's all. Art and technology, you know?"

Beetee just looks at me, calmly. Those glasses, that stare… he has one hell of a poker face. Best not play against him in cards.

"...Ok, alright," I say, folding. "I don't want to go back. It's one thing being depressed and traumatised - a thing that should excuse me from school - but I really, really don't want to be there. Beetee, _please_. You know I was always picked on a lot before the Reaping happened and, even if Weldar is dead… it won't end. My brothers are there too. And I've not seen them since the Peacekeepers grabbed them and daddy, and the Mayor told them they cannot share in my wealth. I can't… I can't do it! Don't make me go back, _**please**_!"

Beetee looks torn. Selfish as it is, I hope he's torn enough that he won't force me back to school.

"...I can't force you," he admits. "But they want you there, and being a Victor will only go so far. If I don't, Peacekeepers will. Don't put yourself in danger and get into trouble with the Capitol because you fear school bullies. After the Arena, I think you are strong enough to handle them. I believe you are."

"...And you're rarely wrong," I admit. "I just don't know if I can. Every time I even think about school I start choking from anxiety, and then I get sad and… well, booze."

"Myself and Wiress will escort you to the gates," he promises me.

"I guess I really don't have a choice do I?" I mumble. I close my eyes and grimace… but you know, Beetee is right. After an Ant Muttation and Careers, what's a few school bullies? Maybe I'm being ridiculous. Am I? I don't know. "Can I… get myself ready then? It's not until nine, and it's not far to get there. Can I… stall in the few minutes I will be able to?"

Beetee smiles as he rises to his feet.

"You can," he says, gently. "I'll go and talk to Wiress. We'll all take a car down to the school. I'll be back to collect you in thirty minutes."

"That's plenty of time," I say, standing up and trying not to stumble. Ack, damn hangover.

"I should hope you don't mean plenty of time to make a run for it," he says, giving me that knowing, firm look of his.

"...Not anymore," I say, making my way out of the kitchen and towards the stairs.

As I start to walk up the grand staircase I hear Beetee leaving. Ok then, thirty minutes to get myself ready for school. I'm not sure what's gonna be in class today, but I think I'll be able to catch up easy enough. Actually, last year at school I was really far ahead in everything so it never mattered if I missed a day as I'd just extend the gap again next time I went back. Just comes natural to me, what they teach.

I can't help but frown though, walking up the stairs and through a long hallway. I know the Capitol furnished the house, but… did they _really_ need to put in all these portraits of President Snow? Not that he looks awful in frame – I can appreciate art for what it is, the images look well made – but… it feels like he is watching me. I swear the eyes in the frames follow me as I cross by them, or maybe that's just me being crazy? The pictures are stuck on the wall, so maybe I could just put something over them? Maybe a blindfold?

At least, as I enter my bedroom, I know I'm free of what may or may not be sentient paintings. I never feel truly safe, but in my bedroom I feel just a little bit safer, and it makes a tiny difference. There's the 'President Sized Bed', there's the balcony the sun shines upon every morning and there's my art wall. It's, well, a wall for art… though I guess you all figured that part out. Um, uh, yeah it's the wall I put everything I draw onto, like a wall of images. I just find a comfort, being close to all the pictures I've drawn. There must be hundreds up there. Honestly, I'm running out of space. I have a gallery room ready to fill up, but I've not even started on that with how much I've been drinking.

As I walk towards the walk-in closet I look at the pictures I've drawn. I don't take pride in much, really, but drawing is perhaps the one thing I do. I've noticed I'm really good at landscapes and drawing people… well, people and monsters. Mutts. Scary stuff. On one hand my own art scares me – those pictures are not put on the wall, of course, they're under my bed – but it's a real comfort to just draw stuff out and put pain into pencil and paper and finish it with paint. I really should get to work on more than just the basic stuff now that I have that art studio and gallery downstairs but as I said, drinking… it's taken a lot of of my time. Drinking, and just watching TV.

Beetee is right, this needs to change. What kind of a life am I living anymore? Is… is this how I want things to be? No! But, change is a process… and I'm in a bad state of mind for it, to put it lightly. Maybe if L-

No, no, no, no. Bad Gadget! No. Stop thinking about her, you'll only become even more dependant. What have I told you – that is to say, told myself – about separation anxiety and being clingy? Focus on something else, fast!

And so, that's why I end up walking onto the Balcony and looking up at the sky. The storm from last night has passed and now it's a gentle Autumn morning. The trees around the Victor Village have started to lose their orange leaves, and a gust of wind blows them all around. I always did like Autumn. Much, much better than the cold of winter…

"I shouldn't waste time," I say as I turn and head back inside.

Yanking open the door, I enter the walk-in closet. So many outfits, and so few I have actually worn. Having been essentially homeless before I won the 74th Hunger Games, the Capitol 'generously' gave me a whole bunch of free stuff, more than what came with the house. Dresses, fancy shirts and pants combos, a few gowns, even a cape… and that's really just scratching the surface. I could wear something new every day for weeks and still have more to try on.

"I wonder how much was made in the Capitol and what got made in Eight… dammit," I curse. I really ought to add more to that list of forbidden words.

Already on the list of forbidden words, which typically I end up saying or thinking anyway, are Muttation, spear, Arena, Tribute, Lacey, Career and now, Eight… this is why I drink, it makes me not even realise when I am saying something that will just make me feel worse. Come on Gadget, toughen up. You can do it, somehow. Maybe.

Anyway, before I went off on that tangent, my point was that for all the stuff the Capitol gives me and what they would want me to wear when I'm out in public… I have something better already. Something for my first foray out of the Victor Village ever since I got back. My old set of overalls. Sure, they're pretty old and not really anything even slightly fancy, but they've got a nice sense of familiarity to them.

Off with the fluffy nightgown, on with the overalls and casual t-shirt. I'd ask why so many of the shirts are yellow or a colour that is close to yellow,, but then again that's District Three's colour in the Hunger Games. Just another reminder. In some weird way, it makes me happy the overalls are blue. Well, enough rambling. I don't have much longer to stall. I'm dressed, and I can just make something fast in the kitchen. Not like it takes long to pour cereal.

Back down the stairs, back past the paintings that may or may not be watching me. I swear, that one blinked!

"Creepy," I mutter, glancing at the painting in question, waiting for it to blink. "...I see you, I think..."

I turn away, quickly moving the other direction down the stairs and returning to the kitchen. Looking at the clock, I don't have long until I'll have to get going. I grab a random box of cereal from the cupboard - it's all the same to me, really - and pour it into a random bowl. One addition of milk later and I'm eating it as though I was starving, a feeling I was very familiar with just a few months ago.

I don't bother putting the bowl in the sink once I finish it, I have bigger things to focus on. Like, school. This is gonna be bad. Bad-bad-bad, but I can't just hide away from the outside world and my problems forever. I've not even gone outside in a month. No. Today I, Gadget Byte, will stop being a coward and will… leave my house.

But just in case things go badly, I'm gonna need some back-up. I know just the thing.

"Like I told Beetee, I can't stop in a day," I say to myself as I open the fridge and take out a bottle of cherry shandy. "Not like they ever check our bags."

One packed meal I've made for myself later - and a second bottle of the drink I depend on so much added to my bag - I'm ready to go. I fidget nervously as I sit, wringing my arms along the strap of my bag. When I exit that door, safety cannot follow me. When I enter the gates of the school, Beetee and Wiress cannot come with me. I'll be alone.

 _Then again_ , I can't help but think, _maybe it's better being alone. I need to learn to get through problems things by myself_.

All too soon I hear the door open. I yelp out of habit, but as I expected it's just Beetee. He gives an understanding, sad smile.

"Ready to go?" he asks me.

"...Not at all," I admit. Nonetheless, I get up to my feet, sling my bag over my shoulder and follow after him. "Let's go."

Out of the front door we walk and into the Autumn morning. It seems a faint fog has gathered outside the village. Nothing bad, but it's a fog I'll be plunged into. Clouds gather, so maybe it'll rain again later? The wind blows softly and carries leaves along with it, and the air smells wet. I guess the ground is still soaked from the storm. Pretty standard morning.

There's a car over there. What make was it again… I'm not sure, but I think this one was based off of the designs of an old company before the Dark Days. I think it was called something like Nassen… or, was it Nissan? Yeah, that's it. Those in Six would know more of course, but the inner workings of things like this have always fascinated me. When you get down to it, making vehicles for transport and the principles of technology development are not very separate. You'd think they'd combine Three and Six, wouldn't you? It'd make sense, and probably increase production. Then again, that'd mean having eleven Districts and less kids dying each year. They can't have that.

"After you," Beetee says from behind me.

I wince, but I obey. I open the door and slowly get inside. Beetee closes the door behind me and sits in the front passenger seat. I can see a Peacekeeper is at the wheel – so much for any kind of privacy – but at least beside me Wiress is sitting. She seems in her own world, but snaps to attention when she sees me.

"Tick tock, time for school," she says. Gently, she puts a hand upon my shoulder. "Fine. You'll be fine."

For a moment there, I believe her. It passes quickly, but that's a moment longer than all others can get me to calm down for. Except- NO! No, stop thinking about her! You'll drive yourself crazy, Gadget. New topic, new topic, quick!

"So, lots of fog," I note. Of all the new topics, I pick this one. "Looks foreboding."

"It's gonna be a very foggy and rainy Autumn," Beetee says. "Might flood, but it's hard to know for sure just yet. It'll be a good chance to test out some rain powered projects I was thinking of."

This sounds interesting, but before I can ask more the car is moving. That means, naturally, I lose my ability to speak and shrink down into my seat from the crushing anxiety. I'm trembling. It's like when I was on the Hovercraft on my way to the Arena and, I assumed, a very grisly death. I was shaking and crying all the way there. In some ways, it's like that again… kind of. I'm the tribute going to the Arena, or the student going to the school. To me, it's not very different.

But, this time I at least have Beetee and Wiress with me until the gates. And, it's only for a few hours. I can do this, I can do this.

And even if I can't, I'll force myself to try. I can't be a coward forever, can I? No, I need to be strong. Because…

...Because the next Hunger Games is a Quarter Quell. I'll need to be strong for whichever poor kid I have to Mentor. Maybe they'd be as scared and weak as I was, maybe moreso. I have ten months to grow a spine so I can save whoever it is from the jaws of death, or a Mutt. Same thing, when you think about it.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

"So, Miss Byte, nice of you to join us," says my teacher, Mrs Sprocket. "You've only missed a whole _month_ of class before finally deciding to show up, but as a Victor I am supposed to show you some lenience. Just sit quietly, turn to page sixty four and get on with it."

"Yes ma'am," I say in a dull voice as I sit at my old desk, anxious.

One look at the board and what is set out for me on my desk, and it's clear what has to be done today. Just some basic hydraulic stuff. It's the kind of thing you'd put into an engine or an interior power unit. Easy enough to work with. I worked with stuff like this to make my mech suit back in… that place, and hey, if I ever wanted to build a car this could be useful. Of course, a transfer to Six is not happening but there are all kinds of applicable uses for this knowledge and skill.

"Ok, that goes there, and then I hook this from A to B, and then..." I mutter, quickly engrossed in my work.

It's not too hard, getting all the pieces and such together to make the hydraulic system. Indeed, I'm blasting ahead on it at speed, and it's becoming a monotonous task. A little boring. Usually I'd find joy in this kind of work, but I just can't right now. After all, when you're getting done with your work before everybody else despite missing a month of class – gee wiz, how _far_ ahead at this was I? - it gives you time to notice things going on around you. Things to add to the emotions besides being a teenage girl which, apparently, requires me to feel all kinds of anxiety anyway.

Like one thing I can see is that somebody has carved a message into my desk. Rest in Pieces. They didn't expect me back, and made sure to show this lack of support in a message not yet removed even after a month. Hmmmm… charming. It reminds me of how when I went to visit Weldar's grave about a week after I got back, I saw the area next to it had been dug, and refilled. They expected me to die, and I made them look a bit foolish when I made that freshly dug grave pointless. I'd expect punishment for that, but so far nothing has happened.

The other thing to notice? The whole class is staring at me, leaving no room for subtlety. They're also at desks further from me. Once, they crowded near to cause me stress and unrest, but now they are keeping their distance. They're wary of me now. After all, they saw what I did to Weldar didn't they?

 _Are they thinking what would've happened if it was one of them against me_ _in the last battle_ _, instead of Weldar_ , I think. The thought sends chills down my spine. I really could've killed any of my classmates.

I just try not to think about it. There is work to be done, technology to be finished after all. Plus, this year I get to pick my specialisation. At Christmas – a holiday nobody knows he origin of, but celebrates it anyway - assuming you're thirteen and not falling in your grades badly, you get to pick a specific area of technology to specialise in. Weldar had picked Military Technology as he was gifted at it, beyond anybody else. The weapons he dreamed up sure were fearsome. And because of of one of my own creations, those ideas will never come true, will they?

Getting sidetracked _again_ …

The point I'd been leading up to was that so long as I can keep on working hard, not acting like a miserable wreck and also actually coming into school, I'll get to pick my specialisation. That means it won't be the same class, it'd just be a few of those around me. And, it'd be something I could really enjoy doing. I'd been reluctant to come back, but… if people are avoiding me now, that means I can hold out until Christmas, pick something good and start to find something to sink a bunch of time in. Time that will make me smile. But, what to pick? I'd been thinking programming at one point, but now I'm pondering something closer to engineering and all the stuff therein- inner workings of an engine, chassis welding, hydraulics, physics, all these things together to create something marvellous. Sure, the Capitol will take it and probably steal some credit like they steal everything else, but so long as it makes me smile and gives me something to focus on, I'm fine with it. Hmmm… maybe drunk engineering could be something? Why not combine two past times.

"Why not indeed," I say to myself, liking this idea already. Stupid maybe, but I was in the Arena. I feel I deserve some more fun stupidity in life.

"Something you wish to share with us, Miss Byte?" asks Mrs Sprocket, her lips pursed and a frown on her face. "Something more interesting than this lesson."

I see the look in her eyes. That look she uses to intimidate anybody into backing down and giving some kind of apology or a compliment. I'm shrinking into my seat, but all eyes are on me now. Just as they were before. ...All eyes are on me.

Maybe this can be my chance to be something more than the bottom rung. The one on the outs. The victim.

"Well ma'am, the class has been starring at me for a while. I suppose they find me more interesting than the lesson," I say, gesturing to everybody else. "The way they look at me, you'd think I killed somebody. Um..."

That may have been a step too far. Mrs Sprocket now looks at me in something akin to fear, and the rest of the class have quickly moved their desks further away, once again with no room for subtlety. Maybe I'm not a victim anymore. I'm something worse. I'm the murderer.

"...My work is done. May I be excused?" I ask quietly.

My teacher only gives a slow nod. Quickly my bag is over my shoulder, my project on the desk to be graded and my legs are quickly carrying me out the door. Only I'm not just walking down the corridors. I'm sprinting as fast as I can. And being pretty tall, 5'10 at my last measurement, that's pretty fast with these long legs of mine.

I should have maybe an hour until the next class. That's plenty of time for me to get my composure back. And, there's one place I can do that easily. Where the odds of getting caught are low, and the chances of some peace more or less high. That's right, the roof, where the thirsty go to take a drink. Or several. I knew I should've packed more than just two bottles!

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Just a normal day in Three. The crummy buildings spread far out, the rainclouds loom above for what is likely to be an evening rainstorm and an empty bottle of cherry shandy is discarded beside me. I ought to remove the evidence, but right now I can't be bothered really. I'm just sitting here on the roof, deep in thought.

As I open the second bottle, already a bit tipsy from the first one and starting to sway a bit, I can't help but think of class. They were afraid of me. I saw them. Those who once moved in for the metaphorical kill… they now stand away, worried over what I might do to them. What would I do to them though?

Nothing at all. I'm not a monster. I'm not a killer. I… I didn't want to do what happened really. To Weldar, or to Cinder indirectly. But I wasn't gonna let myself die either, even if there were so many times I felt very tempted to just lay down and do exactly that. I sip from the bottle, starting to focus less on the horrible memories.

"First they torment me. Then they straight up fear me," I lament. "A middle ground would be nice. But, it's not like winning the Hunger Games was realistically going to fix everything. Here's to my life, such as it is."

I joylessly toast myself and sip some more of the drink. Setting down the bottle, I'm looking up at the clouds.

"Ok, solved the problem of them coming after me. Now to solve the problem of them fearing me. Hmmm… I have money now. Maybe I could host a party?" I ponder, reaching into my bag to grab out an apple. "Imagine, a party in the Victor Village. No rule against it. Maybe that could be a good idea to bring some peace. I need friends. I _need_ some kind of companionship. I can't pine for… her, all the time. I need local friends, and just moping around won't help me get them."

I cap the bottle. Even if I might be slurring a little, I know exactly what to do.

"I have nothing to lose," I decide. "What harm can a party do? Either it goes off well and I find a nice group to mingle with, or nobody shows up and I get the partyyyyy food to myself. Win-win."

From here, I can see the clocktower a distance away. Looks like I have twenty minutes until the next class I have to attend. I guess I could skip it, but it's programming and I like that. Besides, Beetee would know if I cut class and I don't want to be receiving a disappointed glare. Twenty minutes… maybe enough time to have one more sip and then start to work on my balance so that it's not obvious I'm tipsy.

"You shouldn't be drinking that," a voice says.

I yelp, almost dropping the bottle. I never did like being snuck up on, and after the Arena it's an even more surefire way to make me scared. I look to the left and see who I already knew it was. After all, it's hard to forget the voice of one of your brothers even if you are a bit smashed. His rather spiky brown hair, his ever present goggles and his very tattered denim jacket, it's my youngest big brother.

"Heyyyy Dayta," I say, a small slur in my voice. "What do you want?"

"Just checking in on my little sister," he says. "Nobody's seen any sign of you for weeks."

"Nobody really came looking," I reply. I pack my drink away and start to rise up to my feet. It's a work in progress. "Just been at home, that's all. Nothing much else to say."

"You've been drinking," Dayta notes.

"Just a little," I say. "Or, a lot. I don't know, it makes me feel something resembling happy. I don't feel safe outside my house."

"But, here you are now," he notes. "What made you want to come back to school?"

"Mainly it was Beetee talking me into it," I mumble. "And, I don't want to be a snivelling coward forever. Next Games, I will Mentor somebody. I need to be there for them, like Wiressss was for me."

I can see the uneasy look in Dayta's eyes. At fifteen, he is my elder but unlike me is not a Victor. His name is still in that reaping bowl… I think upwards of fourteen times now, actually. Would I need to Mentor my brother? We've had issues, a lot of them, but… I've do my best for him, no matter what.

"Quell year," he mutters, nervous. "Rivett and Flux won't stop talking about it. Dad is always furious and screaming. Gadget, I envy you."

"Don't," I plead. "You have the chance of not being picked. Me? I'm stuck with trauma and nightmares that won't ever leave me until the day I die. I'm _not_ somebody you want to envy."

"You're not poor though," he mutters. "You have rich and filling food, a big house, probably loads of outfits and… it just sounds like paradise."

"And yet, here I am drinking alcohol to cope with the pain and I'm wearing my old overalls. The life of a 'celebrity' isn't much to envy," I say. I have wondered, a lot, what my family have been doing. Daddy kicked me out for… things, and my brothers made no stand or real attempt to help, but I still feel something for them… it's complicated. "On a scale of one to murder, how angry is daddy with me?"

"… Somewhere between an eight and a belting," he says, groaning. He looks so done with it all.

I sit myself back down and take out the bottle again. I pat the spot beside me, and Dayta sits down.

"I miss mommy," I say, taking a swig and passing the bottle to Dayta. "I miss the way things used to be."

Dayta takes a swig of his own and passes the bottle back, nodding in agreement.

"Same, but even if she was alive we all know dad was never stable," he says frowning. "Says he's got some new big idea to get us to the top of the heap. I'm staying well out of this one. Dad's already in trouble with the Peacekeepers as it is. His display when we couldn't move into the Victor Village with you… well, it got worse after that. I just want to be nineteen and move past all this."

I'm silent, looking out at the buildings again.

"...We're brother and sister, but we feel like strangers," I say. It's not a question.

"I don't deny it," says Dayta. "I won't lie and say I'm not closer to Rivett and Flux, just like you won't lie and say you're close to us. But still, I was the only person who cheered when you won the Hunger Games, you know?"

I'm silent. This is news to me.

"Really?" I say, turning to my brother. "I didn't think anybody did."

Dayta rolls up his sleeve, showing a scar.

"Courtesy of some random kid I don't know," he mutters. "But… I've not been a good brother to you Gadget, I don't even deny it. But I was just so happy you were alive, that you won. Didn't matter nobody else was. Didn't matter that dad and our brothers didn't care at all either way, because _I did_. Sure, life is shit and we're hungry and hurting a lot, no thanks to dad being unable to keep any hold on money and then blaming it on others, but… I was just glad you were safe. If you had died… I'm not sure how I'd have reacted and I didn't wanna find out. I'm just pleased you're alive."

I'm silent for a few moments. I'm not sure when I did it, but suddenly I've flung my tipsy arms around my brother and am hugging him, my face against his shoulder as I softly sniffle.

"Thankssss," I mumble, slurring. "Thank you Dayta. I… I'm grateful."

I pull away, and Dayta seems unsure of how to react. But, his reaction isn't hostile or uneasy, so that's a plus.

"...I'm not sure if we'll be close again when we eave thissss roof," I say, quiet. "And… that's why, for as long as we're up here, even if it's just a few minutes, can we be the brother and sister we could've been in a better world. One without..."

The Capitol, goes unspoken. After all, they did cause many people in Three a lot of issues. Then again, some things would exist even without them.

"Of course," Dayta says, a small smile on his face. "...Just be careful Gadget. Not many people are happy that you seemed more Pro-Eight than Pro-Three. That includes Peacekeepers, and dad. Just lay low until the Quell and then the next Victor in line can take the heat. And… try not to drink yourself into oblivion."

"...Sure is tempting though," I sigh.

"Gadget..." he says firmly.

With a soft mumble I hand over the bottle of booze. Dayta nods, and tosses it over the side of the roof.

"Don't destroy your mind with that stuff," he says as he gets up. "You showed it was a better weapon than any of the swords or knives the Careers used. Plus, you can use that out of the Arena. You can't use a sword."

"I wouldn't be able to use one anyway," I say, swaying as I stand up. "But I… I get what you mean. Hey Dayta, w-w-what'ssss daddy planning this time? Is he trying to sell rats as pets again? That one got people infected with all that gross white foam in their mouths."

"I'm not even sure," Dayta says. "Whatever is it, I know Rivett and Flux feel interested, but I don't want to know about it. I'm staying out."

Dayta walks off to the door that leads to the stairs, and thus class. Guess it's time to go back down the stairs, and back to my 'closest' relative being so very distant once more. Back to my own classes. I hope we can talk up here again sometime, me and my brother. But, if we can't...

"...I'm gonna be hosting a party in a few days!" I blurt out. "Wanna… wanna come? It's at my place? There'll be… candy a-and chips. Please?"

Dayta pauses, seeming like he's considering it.

"… We'll see," he says as he takes his leave.

I'm alone again, tipsy and in the gentle rain that is starting to fall. It's a depressing picture to paint, I guess, but that really was perhaps the nicest talk we've had in years. Maybe it's not lost yet… or maybe, rather than not lost it's moreso a case of it's still able to be started? Either way, I felt less alone right then. Trying not to sway and be an obvious drunk, I softly smile, just a little, as I head down the stairs.

"Come on Gadget, left foot, right foot. Host a good party, make some friends and get a family member who is more or less alright hanging with you," I tell myself. "No need for anybody to help you with getting through that. It's gonna be… okay-ish. Get through programming, then get through that."

I'm already thinking of party ideas as I stumble my way along to the next class. But I do wonder though… Dayta said daddy is up to something. What could it be? I'm worried, honestly, as his plans and schemes tend to have a history of… not working. At all.

"Just don't think about it. Do not think any bad thoughts," I tell myself.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It was quite a day. Classes went alright, which was nice. Programming was peaceful, welding was wonderful and electric work was… I don't know, some word to keep up the alliteration. As much as class was nice though, it was the same each time. Everybody, even the teachers, keeping their distance out of pure fear of me. It's a fickle thing, isn't it? The factor that made me scared to go to school, being mistreated by my classmates, is now removed. Instead, they fear me like I feared them and maybe more than that too. They saw me kill one of their own on TV, and now they are scared it could be any of them next. It's filing me up with that same horrible anxiety I want to escape so badly.

Also, maybe going back to class a bit tipsy wasn't a very good idea. The fact I was slurring a bit and swaying every now and then probably made it kind of obvious I'd been drinking, but Mrs Sprocket didn't press the matter. Either a lack of actual proof as I had no booze on me and there was nothing at school she could use to make me do a breathalyser test, or maybe it's the fact being a Victor means a little more freedom. My classmates seemed all the more wary when I answered that question about C++ code correctly and drunkenly at the same time.

But hopefully, maybe a nice party – or peace offering, if you want to call it that – might fix this, uh, little issue. I only killed Weldar when I had no choice left. Cinder though, I have no such excuse… I better remember to pack extra booze for when I am in District Five on the Victory Tour.

...I just don't want to be alone, you know? I don't. I can't. _I won't_.

I made a phone call ordering all the stuff I'll need right as I got back from school – thankfully, a drive home prevented a walk through what is soon to be pouring rain – so everything is gonna be fine there. No lack of supplies to worry about so now it's a matter of possibly having a lack of guests. But, I have a plan to get some interest. Kind of.

That was a few hours ago. Maybe more as I can see that the sun has set outside now. No light shines past the drawn curtains. I've been spending all my time since I got back in my art room, underused for too long. Not anymore though, as I've been hard at work for, as I said, hours. Two pictures finished off and put to the side and one in front of me, almost completed. Just a little more and it'll be perfect.

"Careful, careful," I say, the movement of the brush controlled and delicate. It won't do to move out of the lines drawn from the pencil sketch phase.

Time is passing, and as it does my depression and fear is starting to wane, though my loneliness is starting to peak again. Maybe a drink would quell it for a bit. Oh, right, quell. Better add that to the list of words I cannot say but will inevitably say anyway at some point. I do wonder though, what could the Quell be? At least I'm not going to be the one suffering from it, but two poor kids sure will… in fact, maybe it'll be more than two? And the worst part is that Quell Games seem to be the most blood, horrifying and evil of them all… you remember the first and second Quells, right?

No? Well, the second one – never shown anymore, for some reason – had double the number of tributes. Forty seven kids who never came home, and one who went back and turned to alcohol. I'd like to meet Haymitch, honestly. Maybe he'd understand the pain and why I need to drink to make it better. And if not, it'd be nice to have a drinking buddy. Any buddy, really. Still, double the number meant double the violence. It was… a mess, really. Those who have seen the 50th Hunger Games say it was a poisonous garden full of choking and blood. Makes me almost grateful my Arena didn't have much poison in it.

And then... the first Quell. I had nightmares when I heard about this one. Apparently, so too did the Capitol citizens at certain points. The twist was the Districts voted on which kids went to the Arena. But while One and Two just voted their best Careers… everybody else had different plans. They took advantage of the Quell and voted in the most monstrous of youth who they never wanted to see come back and harm anybody ever again, thinking they'd perish at the hands of another. And so, in went a pair of rapists, a known-in-all-but-obvious-proof murderer, a pyromaniac, a cannibal… getting sick just thinking about this, and who else I've not yet named. I didn't see this one, but apparently the reverse of the norm happened… the Careers were the ones fighting for their lives as a hoard of monsters descended on them. Much the opposite of my Games, the boy from Two was the 'Knight in Shining Armour' who managed to get out of there, a very changed boy from the arrogant Career he was launched as.

I dread to think what may happen this year. I… I just don't want to think about it. C'mon Gadget, focus on the painting. No matter how much you worry or cry, the end result remains the exact same anyway. Just live life, and do your best for who you need to mentor. What more can you, that is to say I, do? Nothing more.

Being lost in my thoughts, I didn't realise how much progress I was making on the picture. In fact, it looks like it's done. Now to just let it dry and then frame it. This one… it'll be the centrepiece of the collection, I think.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Drawing and painting, that's the easy part. Framing everything… wait, no, that's even easier. But, observing what you have created, that part is a mixed feeling. Maybe it's just the inner critique within my mind, but I'm already wondering what the art I have made really says about me. Does it say broken, psycho or helpless? Or maybe something else? I'm not sure, but either way it's framed and put into place in the gallery.

Now, when I say gallery I mean a large room that had been empty besides storing a few crates that I had zero use for whatsoever. I need therapy, not crates, thank you very much. But, since only the Capitol gets therapists, I'll have to do self-therapy. To that end, my gallery. Its not bare anymore, but it's certainly a bit of a macabre collection isn't it? Only three paintings are here right now, but I'll probably add more to this place when I feel the drive to do so, and I'm not totally smashed on booze. Plenty of space after all.

On the left wall is a picture of the Cornucopia, gleaming silver. It stands tall in that familiar grassy plain… and there's blood. Lots of blood. So much blood. It's splattered everywhere, and many bodies lay around that imposing silver horn. It started there. It ended there.

On the right wall is a picture of that gigantic Ant Muttation. That horrible beast that, as shown in the picture, tore Marvel to pieces and very nearly did the exact same to me. Was that monster invincible? I'm not sure, but it'd take a stronger Tribute than I to kill it. As with the first painting, there's plenty of blood.

Horribly grim art, but… somehow, it makes me feel a little better to get it all out. Well it does for now at least. Any outlet is good. Of course, neither of these two paintings mean too much when you compare them to the centrepiece of the collection on the wall directly across from the door used to enter the room.

It's Lacey, or rather a portrait of her. Just her sitting on a fancy armchair, smiling brightly. Her curls detailed and her outfit matching the one she wore to the interview after I won and she survived. No blood in sight, just a nice picture of my best friend. Of course, she has her own friends and is across Panem, so I might not be her best friend. Regardless though, while I want to make friends here and move on, having this picture made feels right somehow. I can't forget her, not really, and perhaps at least having some kind of her presence here will gradually fix the separation anxiety. Of course, her name is still inn that reaping bowl… but, only one paper slip in the bowl ever year. I think she'll be alright, really. Neither of us did anything rebellious on purpose... right?

"I miss you so much," I say to the painting. "I can't lie and act like I don't because… well, you were the first person my own age to ever show any kindness to me. You never once _had_ to, and you did so all the same. I helped you survive, but you just as much and maybe moreso helped me win. I owe you so much… I just don't know how to function without you, after what we faced together, unless it involves the bottle."

I soon sigh and sink to my knees, my back against the wall.

"...I'm sure you're doing fine. You deserved a second a chance at life," I say quietly. "Maybe, if I can find it in me to keep on living and to overcome all this… _everything_ , on my own and not needing people to keep on bailing me out of it… well, maybe then I'll be somebody who deserved it too."

I sit here for a while. Not even thinking, really. Just sitting, and wondering. Wondering where life will take me next and how I'm going to deal with it. Wondering how Lacey might deal with things in Eight, as she went through much of the same pain I did as well. Wondering… I don't know, just wondering aimlessly. Because I've come to see, even when you're out of the Arena it's never really going to end. Sometimes, the best you can do is to just try and cope.

Well, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I think, scared as I was to go back into school, it's given me the hard kick in the butt I needed to get my life on track and keep going until the end, whenever that is. I owe Beetee a drink for this… I mean, if he drinks. I've never asked, really. It occurs to me that even after the 74th Hunger Games I don't know Wiress and Beetee very well. Perhaps they'd like to attend the party? Or, more realistically, they'd like to hang out on some quiet afternoon when there's nothing else going on? Worst they can do is say no.

"See you on the Victory Tour, Lacey," I say as I get up and leave. Time for bed, another day survived.

Tomorrow, it's time to attempt having a social life. After the Arena, how hard can it be?

* * *

How hard indeed. That remains to be seen, but you know what they say, life's a party and everybody is invited. Question is, do you accept the invite? Gadget's second Book has begun, and a lot is to come. Stay tuned, as we're only just getting this huge story started started!


	2. Act 1-2: The Silent Room Mate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we go, the second chapter! Still early days and early arcs, but things are being set-up bit by bit. This one was fun to write, as world building often tends to be. Hope the story isn't too slow paced so far, though I guess as it's so early in it's to be expected. Not much to say really except that I hope you guys enjoy. Been working on this one for hours!

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 2: The Silent Room Mate**

* * *

Another day living, another day surviving school. But you know, it's nowhere near as hard as I thought it'd be. Even with my constant anxiety of something bad happening and how I've been drunk in class six times by now my grades are at an all time high and I'm starting to relax, just a little. It's a long road to anything resembling a recovery, but so far it's not bad progress. It would be nice though to have a therapist, even for an hour a week. I'm not picky, honest! Just very clingy, that's all.

But still, it's been two weeks now since I started to attend school again and even now the other students are still in fear of me. Whenever I am near them in the halls, they scatter. When I am standing in place, they take the long way around me. Oh, and when I sit in class, they do not sit next to me, seating plans be damned apparently. At first I'd been fine with this as it was nice to study and listen in class without distraction, but now it's just depressing. Well, not like my life wasn't anyway, but I've found it's easier to feel better when I am distracted from the bad feelings. As I am trying, with mixed success, to cut down on drinking I need to find a new source of distraction and that's why I'd love to have some friends. Any friends.

But, it doesn't need to be this way – being feared like I'm a Muttation in the Classroom – and that's why I'm standing by my locker, taking out the rolled up poster I stored there before programming class. With all the party supplies ordered and stored at home, ready to be put up, now it's time to start advertising. I may not have the social skills of Caesar Flickerman, but maybe I can at least do well enough to get, like, maybe four or five people to show up to the party? If not, at least I won't hunger for party food that night. All the mini sausages, all mine.

"Ok, this should be a good place," I say as I close my locker and approach the wall on the opposite side of the hall. "It won't be missed."

Getting it up, not a problem. Adhesive tape has so many uses, and putting up a poster is one of them. Plus, designing posters isn't particularly hard. You know how I love to draw and paint and do such things, and designing a poster is basically exactly that. I just wonder though… is putting 'please come over, I'm lonely' a little too desperate sounding?

"...Something feels missing," I say, a hand to my chin as I look at my poster, frowning. "Hmmmmm… aha!"

With a snap of my fingers, I take out my marker pen and make an extra addition on the poster. There we go, now it also says 'free clothes, take your pick of what you want'. District Three isn't really that well off, and that includes most students at this school. So, hey, I don't really want a lot of the stuff I got given so why not just pass it off to people who do? Seems like a solid idea to me, and I'm pretty sure a lot of the other girls like to 'window shop' at the clothing stores. Well, I'll just give them exactly what they want. Honestly, the more I think about it the more this plan makes sense to me. They fear me, and I feel alone. They have little, and suddenly I have everything. Why not bridge the gap by giving them expensive things to bridge the gap and bring them up to where I am? Just picture it, all the expensive stuff and none of the trauma from the Arena to get it. Not a bad deal.

"Ok, that's that. Now then, where did I leave that book?" I say, turning back to my locker.

It's strange, really, how much of a mess my locker is. I prefer organisation and things to be set out just-so, but you wouldn't know it from the way things are set up. Various books on programming, hydraulics, electric gizmos and the like are set around lacking a pattern, papers full of notes and doodles lay scattered about and in the locked metal box at the base of the locker is my emergency supplies… basically, my beer for when I get sad or scared. It happens often. I ought to tidy up the locker a bit, but I've been too busy to focus on what is really not that big of a deal.

"So, you're hosting a party?" somebody says from behind me. "A party with… free clothes?"

As is my normal reaction to being surprised, I squeal in alarm and quickly turn myself around and back away a step or two. I can see a few of my classmates are standing there, looking at me. Well at me and at the poster too. Yes! Now's my chance to start a social life. Five girls have their eyes on me… yeah, I think I can work with that. Fit into this group, and loneliness won't be a thing anymore. Imagine, me, Gadget Byte… part of the popular crowd. Heh, I love the idea of that so much. But, I need to sell myself socially and, well, I'm bad at that. Really bad. My interview with Caesar before the Games really showed I'm not that good of a talker before a crowd. But, gotta try, right?

As I ready myself to talk about the party and what is planned for the night, I get a better look at the five girls. I know them, somewhat. The typical popular crowd schools usually have, that one gang that groups up together and never lack social comforts or people they can stand above. The very ones who used to really look down upon me, and make things as hard as they once were. Diode, Flick, Magnette, Tech and Cache. But gone is the smugness and content. Now, they're nervous and look a mixture of very cautious, yet some other thing… hopeful, greedy, eager? Whatever is it, these five could be my party guests and after the Arena, I'm willing to put behind any past grudges to starve off loneliness and trauma. When you compare an Ant Muttation to a group of five rude girls who aren't really that well off anyway, it's clear what the bigger issue is. I'm not picky for company, so I'll take anything.

"Yes, I am. It's this upcoming Saturday," I say to Diode, the girl who spoke. "A nice formal, or informal if you want, party at my house in the Victor's Village. Anybody can come. There's, uh, fancy food, party games, free gifts given as party favours… it'll be fun, totally worth your time to come."

The five girls look tempted, yet still anxious.

"Please, I don't want to be alone," I say, shivering a little as I wring my hands a bit. "I can't take it! Being alone stuck with nightmares and being seen as a monster! I'm not gonna hurt you guys..."

"But, you killed Weldar," Flick says. "You killed him so viciously with that mech suit."

"It was only us left alive, or so I'd thought," I say. I mean, can I be blamed for that? The rule change had be taken away! Speaking of which… "He was gonna kill me too. Even before the rule change was removed, he was set to kill me. In fact, he tortured me… do you not remember? I just broke. I passed my limit and did what I had to. I'm not in the Arena now girls. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"But it could have been anybody in the Games with you!" Magnette says in fear. "You could've done all that to any of us..."

"You're girls. It's one boy and one girl," I reply.

"Well, if you got reaped for the Quell and it was something like girls only..." Diode says, frowning in unease.

"...So, would you have tortured me like Weldar did?" I ask, starting to get firm. "You… you do realise I only took such drastic action after what he was doing all the Games, don't you? I mean it wasn't just what he did to me, he _urinated_ on the Careers! He was a monster! And… they intended for only one Victor, so what choice did I really have in the end? I did what I had to in a terrifying situation. Few thirteen year olds would have done otherwise… well, unless they were killed instead of living."

They look at me, wary. I guess being firm with them didn't really help my case of making friends, but being a doormat who failed to act is what got me picked on and what led to me being the slave of the Careers and Weldar. I'm not being that girl anymore, the easy and pathetic target. I want to be liked, but also seen as an equal deserving a little respect.

"...I'm being serious, I want to be friends," I say, tentative. "It'll be a nice night, you know? Plenty to do, plenty to eat… I even ordered a whole bunch of movies for the night. I have so much money now I honestly do not know what to do with it, nor do I need it. I'm happy to share everything with you all… I just, well, ask that you come on by my place and enjoy the party."

The girls seem to exchange glances. I can't really read their intents and thoughts very well from expressions alone, but they seem to be reaching a silent agreement. Whether or not it is to attend or not, I'm not sure. I can only wait for their answer, though I do see Diode leer a little. Hmmm…

"You know what Gadget… alright, we'll come by," Diode says, nodding. "Been a while since we went to a party."

"Any party," Flick adds. "This whole part of Three is pretty crappy, few parties and fun times to be had."

"Do we need to bring anything?" Cache asks, curious. "Or, are you supplying everything?"

"...Well, I've become the richest girl in the school," I say sheepishly. "I might as well buy everything. I mean, even if I try I'm not gonna be able to spend all my monthly stipend anyway. I'd like to spend it in a meaningful way… like you said, our area of Three is poor."

"Well, our area. Not yours anymore," Magnette says, looking jealous.

Diode, keeping up a smile, elbows Magnette hard.

"Show some tact," she says firmly. Huh, to think my past foe wants her group to show me tact now. Better than cruelty or fear, so I'll take it. "Thanks for the invite Gadget, we'll be there. When will it start?"

"Oh, uh, I was thinking around six?" I say, starting to smile. Yes, I'm pulling it off! "We can make it into a sleepover if you want? I've got enough rooms and spare beds for you guys to have somewhere to sleep if you felt like it."

"Ooooh, do you have pillows?" Tech asks, hopeful.

"Pillows _and_ cushions," I say with a little pride. It feels strange to be proud over what should be basic, but like they said it's a poor area. "Not just that, but I have dresses. You can each have one, or two. I have too much and who's gonna mind if you get free stuff, right? Nobody said I couldn't give away what I don't want or need."

"Well, we'll be there right on time," Diode says, now very eager. "Come on girls, let's go! The time to party prep is now! See you on Saturday Gadget… oh, my favourite dress colour is red, by the way, heheheh."

Following their apparent leader's actions the girls mimic her smiles and cheerfulness, chattering with sudden support, excitement and what their favourite kinds of clothes are. As I watch them leave down the hall and turn a corner, I smile. Yes, I did it! Party guests, thank _frick_! That wasn't as hard as I thought it was gonna be. To think, they went from being wary and afraid to waiting to attend my party and being so excited.

...Yep, it's pretty damn obvious isn't it? They mainly just want to benefit from the fact I can give them free stuff with how I'm the rich kid at school and, well, probably very useful to have on your side. I could probably afford anything they want and still have sheer excess left to spare. That, and I've survived the Arena _and_ I'm the same age as them. Who better to ask for survival advice than me? In the same way any of them could have been killed by me in the Arena, be it a regular year or a female only Quell, any of them might be mentored by me next time reaping day comes around.

"And yet… I don't even care," I decide as I turn back to the locker and, after some searching, take out my book on hovercraft engines. "They're talking to me. They're coming over. That's all I want, and need."

Perhaps that's the best way to be friends with somebody. Appeal to them and make yourself useful to them in some way. Besides, once they start properly hanging out with me and we move beyond the 'I'll bribe you to hang out with me' phase of socialising I'm sure things will become a lot more genuine. I mean really, they don't know me and I don't know them. But, the party is gonna fix that easily. A bridge to be gapped.

"Now the real question," I ponder as I shut the locker and head to the next class. "Should the first movie of the night be My Little Muttation or Fiona and Lawrence: The Movie… eeyup, definitely the latter."

You know, for all of how much the Capitol has to steal from the Districts to survive… isn't it creepy how, when you think about it, their 'industry' is basically Muttations? Muttations for the Games, Muttations they unleash upon those they execute in dark rooms… and Muttations in kids TV. It's not protected from the Dystopia we live in, it's the very core of it.

"...Getting sad again. Scared too..." I mutter.

With a sigh, I turn on my heel and head back to the locker. Maybe I can risk one drink before the class in ten minutes?

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I head through the gates into the Victor's Village, only slightly tipsy. It wasn't too bad of a walk home, really. Well, a bit of rain but that doesn't bother me that much. I'm used to it. I also gave a couple hundred Caps to a few homeless people… what would I need them for? It's not like I have to pay rent, and they'd never let a Victor starve to death. It made them happy at least, and that's good. Still though, my own mood feels a little down. It seems that my fortune can bring happiness to others, but not to myself.

"Just think of the party, stupid," I tell myself. "You have two days left to get it all set up for the girls, and maybe Dayta if he shows up. Think… t-t-think of that!"

And so, as I approach my house I fill my thoughts with everything about the party. The needs of the guests. The food. The party games and activities. The gifts. The open front door. The movies I may still need to rent. The music, the…

Why is my front door open?! No, no, no! Burglars, thieves, they've come to finish me off!

"No, no, calm. Be calm," I firmly tell myself. "It might just be Wiress, or Beetee or another Victor… it could be any number of things that most certainly are _not_ thieves armed with sharp knives. Don't fail to act Gadget. Go in there and… do something that isn't getting stabbed."

I'm shaking, but I try to hold myself together. Thinking on it, how could somebody break in anyway? I've got the only key, and Beetee only got in the other night because I forgot to lock the door. And I know I closed the windows, and sure enough they are all still closed. Plus, no thief would get to my house without being seen on the way there anyway. No, it has to be somebody who would have a way to access the house any time they wanted.

"...Bugger, it must be somebody from the Capitol," I say, sighing as I shake my head. "So much for fading into obscurity like I'd hoped. I thought it'd be like 'hey, this girl isn't an interesting Victor at all, so who even cares?' but no, I can't be left in peace. Well… not like I have anywhere else I can go, and they'll know I'll be out of school now."

I have no choice really, whether or not they have seen me from a window already. Slinging my bag back over my shoulder I enter the house, closing the front door behind me. It's not a slam, just a soft close really, but as soon as the door clicks shut it clearly gets the attention of my unannounced house-guest. I think I hear somebody set down a bottle in the kitchen and stand up.

Wait, wait… a bottle? Crap, they're stealing my booze! Who even does something like that? It's _mine_ , I need it! Well, I won't stand for this one, whoever it is I'm gonna tell them to leave my booze alone, and if they want some that badly then… tell them where to buy it as, really, what can I actually do to stop them? Hit them over? Yeah, like that's ever gonna happen.

"Who's there?" I ask as I approach the kitchen.

I find myself in for a fair bit of shock as I enter the room. For one terrifying moment I thought President Snow would be here to visit me, but thankfully that's not the case. Honestly, a busy man like him, he'd have no time to come out and see a Victor in person anyway. No, instead there are three people here. One Peacekeeper – oh crap, the _Head_ Peacekeeper – who stands to attention off to the side, some middle aged women dressed in a sort of scarlet suit and, to me, seems like she radiates a fair amount of power… and a young boy my age, who stands silent and respectfully. I look at him, and he looks at me. Discreetly, no doubt afraid of being seen doing it, he winks.

...I know what boy. That's the Avox… no, not 'Avox'. That's the _person_ who bought me my food after I woke up once I was fixed up after I left the Arena. The Avox I'd spoken to as an equal. It's Mirrus. But, what are he and the other two doing here? A Head Peacekeeper, an unknown women of some kind of likely lofty power… and a young Avox. It's a strange combination, for sure, but why is such a combination in my kitchen? Adding to this, why is that women drinking my booze?!

"Ah, Miss Byte, right on time," says the women.

'On time for what' is what I want to say, but with the Head Peacekeeper over there I'd rather not risk saying anything that I don't know for certain will be safe to, well, say. After all, our Head Peacekeeper Mastiff Slate is one vicious man. I'd assume every District's Head Peacekeeper is brutal and viciously efficient at what they do – that is to say, crushing the citizens underfoot which occasionally goes from metaphorical to grimly literal – but Slate is the only one I have seen and, while we've never crossed paths before, I already feel wary of him. He knows how to be intimidating even when just standing still and glancing out the window.

"You're quiet," the women continues.

"I wasn't expecting company," I reply, slowly taking a seat at the table. I'm sure I'd be told to sit down in a few moments anyway.

"I see. Well, straight to the point, our dear President has been talking about you," she says.

Oh shit.

"Living alone at a tender, young age… Victor or not, he felt it would be hard for you to manage this at present. So, as a gift from the generous Capitol and President to add to what you have already been blessed with, you are to be given some permanent company," she continues. "So, from this moment, this Avox is to be your servant. It will be required to stay with you, to give you anything you order of him. You may do with it as you wish."

The women – a name would be nice, really – gives Mirrus a firm look.

"Well?" she says sharply, smacking the side of his head. "Show respect, now!"

Mirrus gulps in fear – clearly, this has happened before – and gives me a deep bow. I hear Slate chuckle lightly to himself, but he says nothing. The women turns back to me.

"So, as a gift and on order of the Capitol, it is your property now," she states, her tone clipped but pleasant.

What I want to say is 'doesn't forcing a gift on somebody defeat the purpose of it being a gift'. That and 'what the hell is wrong with you?' But I can't say that. No.

"Thank you," I say instead, timid. "I'll, um, be sure to make good use of him. Company is appreciated. I must say I didn't expect this."

"Our President likes to give his people a surprise every now and then, and not just with the Quell," the women says. "We are glad you find it satisfactory."

I'm silent for a moment, but it seems the women has nothing left to say to me. Did she really need the Head Peacekeeper here to force Mirrus to live with me? I'd have said yes even if she came alone and gave me a choice to refuse. Well, if she has business elsewhere that requires an armed escort, I won't pry. I'd be happier not knowing and to have them out of my house and _away from my booze_!

"I'm sorry," I begin, carefully. "But, I don't know who you are? This is all coming a bit out of nowhere, from my perspective..."

"Oh, of course," the women says, nodding in understanding. "I suppose a District girl, even a Victor, wouldn't really know me on sight. Least of all one who used to be homeless. My name is Cressida Nova, Minister of Citizen Welfare."

Wait, they have somebody who fills that role? Looking at my District and several of the others – and the fact people who complain are executed and the fact kids are killed in an Arena every year - , you'd not think such a job would exist, or be important. Either way, this women is slacking on her duty. Because, I'm pretty sure what me and Lacey went through in that Arena violates a lot of what defines 'citizen welfare', and that's not even getting into the deaths of the other twenty two.

Plus, everything about Avox's… yeah, that's not citizen welfare. I don't trust this women. I bet she's got a bunch of her own plans and schemes in mind, and I'm just wondering how I might factor into them. Surely there was a bigger reason for Mirrus to be given to me than just so I won't be lonely. If only I knew what…

"So, I'll take my leave here. I have a meeting across the District to attend to. Good day," Cressida says as she rises and heads to the door. "You have fine taste in alcoholic beverages."

Cressida leaves, and Slate follows her. Even with his helmet and visor obscuring his face, I feel myself cowering under his gaze when he looks towards me. Mirrus does the same, and to a greater degree.

"Don't forget that the Capitol always watches, and won't forgive or forget transgressions," he warns, no trace of emotion in his voice beyond contempt.

As Slate takes his leave as well, suddenly it becomes clear. They're not being generous – not that it's hard to figure that part out - and in truth they want Mirrus here to keep tabs on me, to spy on me… after all, I did kind of accidentally cause the last Hunger Games to have a Victor, me, and a Survivor… her. I mean Weldar was the one to break the Tracker but I was the one who built the Spark Shot in the first place and… and I am getting sidetracked.

I suppose really it doesn't matter too much why Mirrus is here as I have no choice, and I didn't mind his company in the few minutes I saw him before. I wonder though, why him specifically? I would have thought that, in the eyes of the Capitol, all Avox's would be the same? I know they're probably angry about my bringing Three and Eight a lot closer, kind of, but how would Mirrus factor into that? Or maybe it really is just a coincidence? Though, what would he report to them when he can't speak? Right now he's just standing there awkwardly, looking around nervously… no time to waste theorising, I have a house guest now. Or, perhaps a room mate is more accurate as a guest implies a shorter stay?

Room mate.

In spite of the fact I just had somebody very high ranked and close to Snow in my house and _stealing my booze_ , and a nasty Head Peacekeeper joining her, I can't stop a smile appearing on my face. Probably not gonna be there long, but for however long it lasts I'll be grateful. Who cares about whatever plans the Capitol has for me just now? I have company!

"So," I say to Mirrus. "Want to watch TV… room mate?"

In response, Mirrus looks eager and quickly shakes my hand. It's like he's never been so happy in his life, having TV to watch and a somewhat decent home to stay at. Thing is, that's probably the sad truth here. And you know what? I can relate to that, a lot.

I think we're gonna get along very well, me and Mirrus.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's a quiet evening, sitting here on the grand sofa and watching TV. A lot less of a depressing and scary evening than usual. Having company to talk to, even if he cannot talk back to me, is a good way to distract me when my trauma starts to fill my mind. Not a full fix, but it's good enough for now at least.

It'll take some getting used to though, for both of us. I'm not used to sharing living space, and Mirrus seems unused to respect. Sure, he did give me that discreet wink so I think he may be alright with my presence, but he seems afraid and anxious when I insisted on making the snacks for us instead of telling him to do it. But, like I told him, Cressida told me I could do 'what I wished with him', and what I wish is to show him kindness and respect. The kind I'd love to receive. I think doing things for him, instead of the expected reverse, would be a good start.

So now, we sit on opposite sides of the sofa and each have a large bowl full of toffee popcorn. I also have a bottle of cherry shandy on the side table next to me. Mirrus said – well, he didn't _say_ it but I think he implied it – that he doesn't drink. I wonder though, with Avox's not having a tongue… can he taste the popcorn? What a world we live in, where this kind of thing is acceptable. I wonder, could there be a way to restore Mirrus' tongue? I'll keep that in my mind… after all, genetic technology is another kind of thing that each at school, even if just for those aged seventeen and up.

"This show is so weird," I say, awkwardly. "But… part of me wishes I had a romance like that they have, not that I've ever thought about romance."

Mirrus looks at me as if to say 'seriously, you haven't?'. Or, at least I think it's what his expression means.

"Survival and not being killed is more important than thinking about who I want to kiss," I say, shyly, turning my attention back to the TV.

* * *

" _Oh Fiona..."_

" _Oh Lawrence..."_

" _Hold me, love me like you did before we got captured by this insidious tribe of Voodoo Mutts."_

" _I'll never stop loving you Lawrence, even if escape takes a hundred years!"_

" _Oh Fiona, we've already escaped. Our love set their Chief on fire."_

" _Oh Lawrence, you make me feel like a young boy all over again!"_

" _Oh Fiona… wait, what?"_

* * *

I slowly turn to look at Mirrus, and he awkwardly looks right back at me. Even slower I pick up the TV remote and turn it to sometimes else. Anything else.

"...Ok, maybe not quite the type of romance Fiona and Lawrence have. A bit too eventful for me," I say, feeling awkward. "...Sports?"

Mirrus nods and so I change the channel. It now shows a sort of stadium in what looks like an extremely industrial kind of area. It look like two teams, eight players a side, are playing some kind of football game. Here though, it appears all kinds of traps are set up over the stadium. It also seems like one team is much better equipped than the other one… calling it one sided is generous.

"Ooohhhh, and that's another point for the Capitol Crew! At fifty to zero with four minutes left on the clock, it doesn't look like a comeback for the Textile Tigers is likely!" the announcer, Capitol based on the accent, says before laughing uproariously.

Oh, I know this game kind of. It's Trap Ball. Get the ball into the other team's goal, but don't fall into traps along the way. Every District has a team, and the Capitol has a team that is literally impossible to beat. I suspect if they were beaten, the winning team would mysteriously be hanged for treason a few days later. This is just sad to watch.

Sadder still is the crowd. As it's in Eight, no Capitol Citizens are there. Just adults and kids of the District looking miserable at their team being, literally, crushed. A few of them are cheering but it won't change anything. Not as bad at the Hunger Games but just another way for the Capitol to assert dominance. I guess happiness is dangerous.

"...You know, Eight isn't as colourful as I thought it would be," I say, not looking away from the screen. "I'd expected a somewhat happier, more colourful place. Full of fabric and life. Not… well, that. Somewhere so lifeless."

I look at Mirrus, to see if he has any non-verbal reply to give. I see a look in his eyes… it's a picture of longing and _hatred_. I bet it goes deeper than the unfairness of this game we're watching.

"Maybe something else?" I suggest quietly.

Mirrus nods, suddenly afraid again. I guess back in the Capitol he'd have been brutally beaten for showing the tiniest bit of anger or, well, anything. I change the channel to something else – looks like I found the shopping channel – and manage to give him a weak smile.

"I've been smacked for showing my feelings too," I say quietly. "Besides me still having my voice, I don't think we're very different Mirrus. I'm… glad you're here."

I see Mirrus relax a little, but he's still tense. I guess even if he may like me – more than he likes the Capitol anyway – it'd take more than one day to earn his trust. Plus, he may be reporting on me. Hmmm… what to do, what to do.

"...Fancy a self-portrait?" I offer him. "All you need to do is sit still and let me do the rest."

Mirrus looks touched, as though he'd be honoured. Heh… the thought of that makes me blush, somebody liking my art so much. Crazy to say it, but it's true. The Capitol actually did do me a solid for once, rather than just making me feel like dying. I wonder though... why did Mirrus become an Avox so young? What did he do? Who is he inside? ...One day at a time. The answers can wait for a while.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Another day at school, another freak-out after a lesson about the inner working of landmines. I couldn't focus on it at all, I just kept picturing the landmines in the Arena again. How I was forced to dig them up, rewire them and bury them. How I got smacked about, with fists and feet and the flat of a spear. The way they left Glimmer, Cato and Clove as brutalised gore who, in their last moments, got pissed on. There's only so much I can do in the classroom to not go into a real panic attack and start screaming, so I did the next best thing.

Ask to use the bathroom, and then instead go to the roof of the school with a few bottles of cherry shandy in my bag. It helps, it works. Apparently my favoured brand has a higher alcohol volume than most shandy does, but maybe that's why it calms me down like it does? Maybe moving on to whisky might be a faster solution to calm down until I can rely moreso on friends to help with this?

"Here's to you alcoholism," I say joylessly as I hold up the bottle. "Be my friend until the home bell rings."

I'm soon sipping from the bottle, and this soon leads to two empty bottles left on the ground beside me. I know I shouldn't, but right now it's my best outlet. Mirrus can't join me in school. In fact, he is supposed to remain at my house... so says the Peacekeepers. So, when I leave the safety of the Victor Village I leave behind my comfort, besides booze. Without comfort it's only a matter of time before I go as I am now… very tipsy.

"Just… just one dayyyyyy until the party," I say, slurring a bit. "Once that happens, I'll h-h-have friends, and I can starrrrt to put myself back together again."

"Still drinking, are you?" a voice says.

I give Dayta a tired wave as he sits down next to me.

"You were in a separate class, how could yyyyou have known I was up here?" I ask, curious.

"Luck, really. I saw you sprint past the open door of the classroom," my brother says. "What's gotten you… well, like this."

"The class was about the land mines in the Arena," I say. Hopefully he won't push this one any further.

"...So, is this because of what happened to the Careers, or the fact Weldar was chucking them at you when you were running through the forest fire?" he asks, picking up one of the empty bottles. "Dan Gadget..."

"I know, it's a bad addiction, it's not that easy to sssstop," I mutter. "...And for the record, both of those things set me off into a panic Though I guess what happened to the Careers… that had a bigger effect."

"Why though?" Dayta asks. "By all accounts, that landmine was the very thing that saved your life in the end… and Lacey's I guess. You can't honesty believe that you'd have been able to win if they'd all stayed alive, right?"

"...I guess I just think nobody deserved to die like they did," I mumble. I can't help but gag at the thought of their despair and agony filled final moments. "It's sick, isn't it? They didn't even have the worst deaths of any tribute. Far from it."

"Yeah..." Dayta says. "Remember five years back when that boy from Five got the boy from Two on the ground and peeled the skin off of his entire leg."

ick…

"I try not to," I say, shuddering. "I know objectively, Dayta, that it did save my life in the end. But what happened, and the sounds of their moans of agony… you _never_ forget it. I was right there. Lacey too. It's awful to think about it. That's why I'm up here… landmine class just bought all the memories to the front of my mind and, well, I just couldn't."

"I'll drop it then," my brother says. "Whoever you Mentor for the Quell though, make sure they consider the mines as an option. It's three for each pedestal right? Might give Three more Victors."

"Maybe," I say.

"...Think you're gonna stop drinking at any point?" Dayta asks. "You must be damaging your liver."

"Eh, the Capitol won't want me dead before the Tour. They'd just fix me up if it got bad enough," I say, casually. "You know, I got a visit from the Capitol yesterday. I have a room mate now."

Dayta gives me a look, one of concern.

"And… who might that be?" he asks.

"His name's Mirrus. He's my age, and so far we're getting along. It's nice you know, having some company and somebody to hold you when you start to really fall to pieces," I say, uncapping another bottle. "Yyyyyou know, it was strange… the Minister of Citizen Welfare came to see me… she gave Mirrus to me. I didn't know that was a position. Us citizenssss in the Districts have no welfare or rights..."

"A Minister came to see you? Damn Gadget, that's serious!" Dayta mutters, uneasy. "No doubt close to Snow and… wait, hand on a second, a boy is living with you now? A _**boy**_?"

Oh dear, I really just admitted it didn't I. I know what Dayta must be thinking. His little sister he feels some form of attachment for living alone, except with a boy her own age. The age of puberty. Yes, I can see the concern he may have… good Lord, time to set him straight on this, fast! Before it gets too awkward.

"Dayta, I know exactly what is going through your mind, ok? I just want to assure you… none of it is a thing, at all," I say, quickly. "Mirrus is just my friend. A friend who, I admit, is a boy. But that doesn't mean anything is going on, really. I… just don't find him attractive? Or, well, not romantically so? I don't even know what love feels like, anyway. I'm more focused on picking up the shattered pieces that are my life. He has his room, I have mine… there's _nothing_ to worry about."

Even despite what I feel are good reason and excuses, Dayta still looks wary.

"...Dayta, I'm thirteen and he is too, what do you think we'd do?" I ask. I feel so embarrassed… and also curious. What _does_ he think would happen?

"Well, Im not sure if you have any friends, besides Mirrus, yet-." he begins.

"I do,"I say quickly.

"Yeah. Well, lots of people your age start to notice the other gender exists. One moment it's holding hands, and then there's tongue and-" Dayta says, but at this point I have heard enough.

"Ewwww! Gross!" I gag, coughing a bit. "Ick! The idea of that with any boy I have seen… no, no, nope. Just… Dayta, no. I know you're concerned, and honestly I am so _glad_ you care about me enough to feel that way, but it's fine… really, it's fine. Besides, whatever you think would be done with, ewwww, tongue… well, Mirrus is an Avox so no worries there."

Dayta looks at me, unsure.

"...Wait, so the Minister of Citizen Welfare gifted you an Avox to live with?" he says, stumped. "That's… I have no words, it's just suspect as hell and I want you to stay careful, and quiet."

"Oh, don't worry, that's how I plan to live life for as long as it lasssssts," I slur, nodding. "Quiet and careful. I don't want any enemies. Speaking of which, has daddy gotten into any trouble with whatever his latest scheme is?"

"I don't know, I'm staying out of it," Dayta says, looking anxious. "...Whatever it was though, he seemed eager. You know, that greedy look he gets in his eyes when he thinks he's stumbled upon the perfect solution to his problems. Flux seems interested in the plan, whatever it is. Rivett seems to have some doubts. I've just said I don't want any part in what is sure to blow up, badly, and so I'm spending all my time away from the house."

Dayta looks so very done with it all. As much as I wanted to go back to the house when I was on the streets, despite how much I cried for a second chance… really, it was never a peaceful home. Loud yelling, painful belting… it was a shelter, not a place of love. Wordlessly, I pass the bottle to Dayta. He mutters a thanks and takes a swig of it.

"Party is happening tomorrow," I say. "You can still come if you want. I already have five girls coming over. Diode and her group."

"...You sure they are being sincere?" Dayta asks.

"Well, theyyyyy probably want to leech off of my wealth," I say, shrugging. "But, if tomorrow goes well then I might accepted by the for real. At least then I'll have a social life and I can start putting the rest of myself back together. C'mon D-D-Dayta, please come over. It'd be… like being brother and sister, and not just when we're alone on a roof."

Dayta is silent. So close, but he feels so far. Even my closest relative is closed off to me, not that I'm very open I guess. Before I can bring out the bribery though, he gives me a quick nod.

"I might be late, but I will be there," he says. "Just… be careful until I arrive. If Mirrus is an Avox, well, I'm not sure how Diode and her group will react."

"Mirrus is a gentlemen," I insist. "He's still a person and, well, he's the nicest boy I've ever known."

"Not saying a lot when you're comparing him to Weldar, Marvel and Cato," Dayta says lightly. "But, you're right. He is a person. Guess I'll see that for myself tomorrow. Until then, I have glitch theory in a few. See ya."

Dayta gets up and leaves. I'd follow him, but he'll keep his distance. Plus, I'm a bit too tipsy to stand.

"Mayyyyyybe drinking before metalwork was a b-b-bad idea," I say slurring. "Maybe I'll just take a nap. I can afford to miss one class and not melt my hands."

* * *

 **(Later that day…)**

* * *

Turns out I may have drank a bit too much. I was stumbling and staggering on the way home, so much so that the Peacekeepers had to step in and give me an escort home. Were they worried about me, or just concerned that people may steal my money and be able to buy food? I mean, if they want my money they can have it. Still, I got home and that's the main thing.

I'd wanted to start putting up the finishing touches for the party tomorrow, so that it's done and I'm not rushing around to get it all done on time tomorrow evening. But, it seems I'm a bit too drunk to focus. Maybe I drank a bit more than I thought I did? So, here's me sent straight to bed to sleep off the hangover.

"Well… this is embarrassing," I can't help but groan, everything a bit of a blur to me.

Mirrus gives me a bow, and a shake of his finger.

"Hey, do _not_ shake that flesh coloured sausage at me, Mirrus! We… all have our vices," I say, groaning. "Are you sure you don't need help putting up decorations?"

Mirrus nods. He gives me a thumbs up, winks and swiftly exits the room. It's only seconds before I hear the sound of balloons being inflated. That pump sure is efficient.

"I can trust him," I tell myself. "Mirrus can get it all set up. Come on Gadget, try to get some sleep..."

As I settle down though, trying to get cosy under the bedsheets, I can't help but feel very mixed about tomorrow and what it may bring. Either it goes off without a hitch and I gain a social life and a bunch of friends, and maybe Dayta will be more of a brother figure to me, or… well, if it goes wrong then at least I have enough booze for what might be a month long coma. Enough time for it to blow over, right? I hope so.

"Come on, try some optimism. _She_ could, so why can't _you_?" I tell myself as I start to drift off.

Maybe it's the fact I'm drunk, but I lack an answer to give to myself.

* * *

Drunk on life, or just plain drunk? ...Honestly, the latter, but maybe a successful party will lead to the former? With guests on the way, a new room mate and suspicions of what Cressida was really up to, will the party be a hit? Stay tuned to find out!


	3. Act 1-3: Night of the Party

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, chapter three! This one was fun to write, though I guess I kind of say that about every chapter, really. Still, this was more fun than the usual amount. A good few things going on, but what else could be expected from a party, right? I think the story is starting to pick things up and take off at this point, now that the 'set up' is coming to an end. You guys be the judge of that though. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 3: Night of the Party**

* * *

I'm anxious, though not for the usual reasons like traumatic memories creeping up on me, or from being frightened by something that reminds me of the previous trauma. No, this time I'm more worried about what's going to happen in an hour and the hours after it. It's five in the afternoon right now and the party is in an hour. I'm rushing around my house, making sure everything is exactly as it should be. I'm like a blur as I move around, and Mirrus just stands still as he watches me go to and fro. To him I might possibly look ridiculous, but I can't afford to overlook anything. Me having a social life depends upon this party going off perfectly. It's kind of like what Caesar Flickerman said about the tribute Parade, ' _the importance of this moment cannot be overstated_!' His words apply here… if this fails, I'm gonna be… no, no, come on Gadget, happy thoughts.

Sitting down on the stairs for a moment of calm, I start to list a few positive things. It was Wiress' idea, to do this when I start to lose myself to stress of any sort. To focus on all the happy things in life.

"Programming, engineering, cheese buns, plushies, drawing, painting, cuddles..." I quickly tell myself, taking deep breaths.

I have to repeat the list a few times, but soon enough I start to calm down a bit. At least enough to think clearly. What still needs to be done? Decorations are up, music is ready to start any time, food is set out, movie is on standby and the gifts are all properly packaged. But, it just feels like I could be doing much more. Adding extra things in, because with a party is there such a thing as too much? After seeing Capitol parties, I'm not convinced there is. They don't just traumatise and kill kids, but they know how to throw a kick ass party too. Part of me wonders if I should've called a party planning company for help. I mean, I'm sure I saw an ad for one in the phone book when I'd been looking for a good beer company. Needless to say, I found a good company.

I look up as Mirrus approaches me. He passes me a glass of some kind of drink and pays me on my shoulder.

"Cherry shandy?" I ask, hopefully.

Mirrus shakes his head.

"Yeah, I probably shouldn't." I admit, sipping the drink. Just water, how silly of me. "Thank you Mirrus."

Mirrus gives me a polite smile. Part of me wishes that Mirrus could talk so that our 'conversations' could go both ways. Wait, no… not just part of me wishes for it, all of me does! But, I'm not at the level of tech where I could just grow him a knew tongue. Um…

"Do you know any ways for us to communicate?" I ask him. "Besides writing a message down?"

Mirrus pauses and snaps his fingers, nodding eagerly. Taking out his notebook and a pencil, he writes something down.

- _Sign language_ -

"Sign language?" I ask. "Hm… I've never heard of that. Are there books on it?"

Mirrus shakes his head, and writes me another note.

- _It's a secret language the Capitol don't know about. It's a self-made code for Avox's to talk to each other_ -

I lean closer to Mirrus, suddenly feeling eager. A language they do not understand… a private way to talk and not risk the Capitol overhearing anything. I heard Beetee once said the houses in the village were bugged, though he claimed to have gotten rid of everything in my house as well as his and Wiress. Whether he did or didn't, I find myself wanting to learn this new method of speaking. It could be useful.

"Could you teach it to me?" I ask, hopeful.

Mirrus nods, matching my smile. For all my suspicions of why he was placed here with me, possibly as a spy, I find myself growing more and more at ease to his company. I don't think Mirrus poses a threat to me or my privacy. I have a lot of questions, but… you know, I feel relaxed enough that they can wait until I ask them wordlessly.

"Thank you," I say. "How do you say, uh, sign thank you?"

In response to this Mirrus gives me a fist bump.

"Intriguing," I remark. "I bet there's a lot I have yet to learn from you Mirrus, and about you. Ii look forward to it."

Mirrus gives me a polite nod and helps me up to my feet. Looking at the clock, it seems there is still plenty of time until the party begins. Enough time to get everything sorted out, surely. A bit calmer down, I'm soon finishing off the checklist and feeling satisfied that everything is in its proper place. It looks like everything is set as well as it can be. All that remains now is for the guests to arrive, and for me to succeed as a party host.

I look at the clock. Thirty minutes to go.

"Any advice Mirrus?" I ask my friend.

To this Mirrus quickly writes a note and passes it to me.

-Don't panic, and try not to freak out-

"If only it were that easy," I tell him, chuckling as I try to quell my already returning anxiety.

Dammit, why did I use the word Quell? Why, tonight of all nights and this year of all years?!

"I think I have time for one more go of the list," I say as I flop onto the sofa. "Ok, from the top… Programming, engineering, cheese buns, plushies, drawing, painting, cuddles..."

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I owe Wiress more than I already did. Repeated that list a few dozen times seems like a solid way to calm me down. Perhaps not completely, but at least enough for me to be able to focus once more and not feel short on oxygen.

Any minute now, the guests will arrive. Just two minutes to go, and it's time. Of course, I'm not going to panic if they are a few minutes late as it is a bit of a walk to the Victor Village on foot. More time for me to compose myself. The party music playing low around the house is already perking me up a bit. Heh… is this what optimism feels like? Well, in any case, I can't back out now.

"Think I'm overdressed?" I ask Mirrus. In response, he shakes his head. "Yeah, I guess the overalls weren't gonna cut it this time."

I wanted to make a good impression on the guests, so I felt that I should look the part tonight. I guess I don't need to worry about making an impression on Dayta as he knows me already, but… I felt there was no harm in looking nice for Diode and her group. So, my overalls are off and instead I'm wearing a sleeveless golden dress. It lightly shimmers in the party lights, and I can't deny I look good. Though, what matters is how other people think I look. Good, I hope.

I'm just getting rid of some creases on my dress when I hear a knock at the door. Once again, I'm feeling anxious but there's no time to spare now. The party is ready to begin, and I can only hope I've done enough to ensure that it goes well. So, I take hold of the door handle and look at Mirrus.

"Alright Mirrus… it's _show time_ ," I say as I open the door.

There they are, my party guests. Diode, Flick, Magnette, Tech and Cache, all here just as they said they would be. No sign of Dayta though, but I guess he didn't promise me that he was going to be here anyway. The girls all look eager to get things started, that's for sure. They're dressed up in what I assume are their current finest outfits – I say current because when they leave I will be giving each of them something fancier – and seem ready to party. None more than Diode, based on the look in her eyes.

"Hey girls," I say, opening the door fully. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for _anything_ ," Diode says, eager. "Come on girls, let's party!"

Like a mob, the five quickly flood into my house. I shut the door and follow them. They've not gone far though. Just into the living room where already, not five minutes in, it seems things are picking up.

"Oh my God, this is so good!" Cache cheers, munching on toffee popcorn.

"This stuff is even better!" Flick cheers, gulping down a bottle of soda.

While those two start to feast on the food and drinks set out, Magnette and Tech are bouncing on the sofa, cheering in glee. As they bounce – making quite a mess as they do – Magnette switches on the TV with the remote and both are soon laughing at some silly cartoon that begins to play. I wince for a moment as the music turns up much louder. Cheering and swaying her hips, Diode dances over to me with a pack of chips in hand.

"Gadget, you throw amazing parties!" she explains. "Totally worth coming here. You do this every week, you can hang out with us _**any**_ time you want! I feel so alive~!"

"Oh sure, that won't be hard," I say quickly. Already, I wondering how to top this party next weekend. "So, can I get you anything? Food and drink are over there, but if there's something else I can do for you-."

"Can I see your dresses?" Diode asks. She wastes no time, this one. Not even slightly subtle, but at least she's right to the point.

"Oh, sure. I'll show you my room," I say, putting on a smile. "These four gonna be fine alone?"

"Don't worry, they will be," Diode says, cheerfully. "Because if they aren't then I will _not_ be happy with them!"

"Works for me. Oh hey, uh, I just gotta check something in the kitchen, I will be back in a minute," I say quickly as I run out the room, heading to the kitchen.

"Don't wait up," I hear her say, opening the pack of chips.

In the kitchen, I find Mirrus. He's standing around nervously, holding a glass of water. I guess the party isn't really his thing, or maybe he's just shy? As soon as the girls entered, he left the hall and went here. Can't say I blame him as I feel pretty nervous right now as well. But, I do need his help right now and I sure hope he's up for it. Though, I want him to know he has a choice too. With me, he always has a choice.

"Mirrus, would it be alright if you kept an eye on the girls for a few minutes?" I ask quietly. "I'm gonna be upstairs with Diode for a little, and I want to be sure they won't, uh, cause any havoc. Though if you want to stay here it's fine. Really!"

Mirrus smiles and nods, patting me on the shoulder as he leaves the room. Phew, he's alright with it. With that sorted I'm back over to Diode, and leading her up the stairs. As we reach the top, I see Mirrus is standing just out of view of the other girls, by the doorway, keeping a careful ear out for trouble.

"So, which room is yours?" Diode asks me.

"Oh, just this one over here," I say, leading her over to it. "Just, uh, don't mind the mess."

Part of me thinks Diode does mind the mess at least a little though. She's giving the empty beer bottles a rather awkward look as I lead her over to the walk-in closet. She gives me a puzzled look.

"...I thought you lived alone," she says.

"I do," I reply. "Well, did, but-."

"So are those bottles your dad's or something?" she persists, looking a mixture of curious and uneasy.

"Nope, all mine," I say, shrugging idly. "...I'm a bit of an alcoholic Diode. It's the only way I can function after the Arena. Everything about it, what happens in there… it _kills_ you, even if you win. I'm not the same girl anymore."

To say Diode is unnerved would be an understatement. If anything, she looks a bit scared now. Maybe I ought to change the topic while I'm ahead before she runs out of the Victor Village, screaming all the way? Yeah, I better.

"Uh, if it means anything," she continues. "I like you better since you got back."

"...Gee, thanks." I can't help but mutter. "I never knew trauma had such an appeal. Go figure, right?"

Before Diode can respond and thus before the topic gets anymore awkward or sour, I open the walk-in closet and grandly gesture it to her.

"What do you think?" I ask her.

"It's all so _beautiful_ ," she whispers, quickly dropping the previous topic. "May I…?"

"Help yourself," I say, shrugging. "Wear whatever you want. I don't need any of it, really."

I barely even blink before Diode practically leaps into the closet… wait, no, she literally leaped in. How very eager of her. The closet door shuts, and while she starts to no doubt try on everything in there I'm now left here standing around awkwardly. I knew she only wanted to be here for my clothes and money but I didn't think she'd be this obvious. I'm not dumb, I know when somebody is putting on a bit of a front. This is more than a bit. But like I've said, I want friends so I honestly don't give much of a damn either to be honest. Though, standing here doing nothing is rather awkward… eh, she'll be fine. Diode's around fancy clothes, I don't see any way this is going to end badly. I know fate can be tempted, but… _Diode_ and _clothes_. A better match than Katniss and Peeta… well, not really, but the point stands.

"Uh, I'll just leave you to it then," I say as I head to the door. "Call me if you need anything, and try not to make too much of a mess if you can help it. It's just that-."

At that moment I hear a shrill scream from downstairs. Oh _**no**_ , who's gotten themselves killed now?! Or, if not killed than maimed or injured or… somewhat startled? Was that Flick? Whoever it was, they're a party guest and they require my help.

"Party's off to a grim start," I mutter anxiously as I reach under my bed. "I am not losing my social life without a fight!"

Grabbing what I need I yank it out and I'm running to the stairs. With my constant paranoia, or perhaps justified fear, of being attacked in my sleep I felt it only logical I ought to have some way to defend myself, just in case things get dangerous. And, well, in the District of Technology it isn't really that hard to find building components lying around to use to create what you need, if you have the skill to make it.

Hence, the Spark Shot 2.0 in my hand.

"Hang on girls, I'm coming!" I yell, almost leaping down half of the fight of stairs. "Is it a Career? A Mutt?! Run!"

Armed and probably looking half-demented I charge into the living room expecting nothing but the worst. Bloody corpses, explosions, torture, Ant Mutts, fiery infernos…

All these horrible thoughts in mind, I'm both really relieved and… kind of confused when I see Flick recoiling as Mirrus holds out a pack of chips for her, a confused look of his own on his face.

"Uh… this is a bit less horrific than I expected," I say, awkwardly lowering my weapon. "Not a fan of barbecue chips, Flick?"

"Well, not really," she admits, before frantically pointing at Mirrus. "But, what's that _thing_ doing in here?!"

"...Uh, thing?" I say, raising an eyebrow. "That's no thing. His name is Mirrus."

"Avox's have names?" Flick says, looking confused in addition to how she was already repulsed. "Just get it away from me! Ew, ew, ew!"

I look at Mirrus. He shrugs, though he's clearly annoyed with Flick.

"What did he do to upset you?" I ask, trying to stay calm. "Did Mirrus upset you, or is it like when you used to pick on me despite my lack of a first stone thrown at you?"

"Avox's are creepy! They have no tongues, and you know the horror stories about them," she insists. "Make him leave, please!"

I'm silent for a moment. Briefly, I pinch the bridge on my nose and exhale.

"...Mirrus is my house guest," I say. "In fact, I guess he's more like my room mate? Just treat him well, or avoid him. If you want to be in this party, you need to treat my friend with respect."

"You're living with an Avox?!" Flicks squeals. "I'm outta here!"

"I mean, if you don't want the dress I was gonna give you..." I say, trailing off.

Just as I expected, Flick doesn't move a step closer to the door. It seems her love for having a decent outfit outweighs her dislike of Mirrus being an Avox. Useful to know. If she's going to be my friend, well… it'd be awkward having her over if Mirrus' lack of a tongue would be a deal breaker.

"You know what, maybe I was quick to judge you," Flicks says to Mirrus awkwardly.

Like me, Mirrus doesn't buy this at all but he nods anyway before he heads to the kitchen. Gradually the mood begins to settle down and the party resumes. As Flick moves away awkwardly to get some fruit punch, Cache approaches me, looking in the direction Mirrus left.

"So… is he your boyfriend?" she asks me, curious. "I'd love to have a boyfriend and share a house with him. Must be nice having somebody to cuddle with."

I groan, sinking down into a chair. I groan louder when I hear Cache giggling, as though me groaning in embarrassment is proof enough that me and Mirrus are a thing. Why is it that a boy and girl sharing a house are labelled a couple? Is there something I am missing here? Perhaps, but I should set the record straight on this.

"No, he is not my boyfriend. I told this to one of my brothers - most awkward conversation of my _**life**_ , by the way – he is only my friend. I just don't really find any interest like that in him. I don't think I've quite hit that point of no return yet," I say, not removing my hand from over my face.

"Mmm… ok then," Cache says, dropping it. "I think you'd be a cute pair though. I bet Flick is just _jealous_. She gets like that."

"You don't say," I reply. "I need a drink..."

"I'll get you some soda," she says.

As Cache moves away I relax, ready to enjoy a few moments of relief with only the sound of bouncy party music to listen to. That's when Magnette approaches me.

"So, uh, are you going to be holding that weapon for the whole party?" she asks, nervous.

...Oh yeah, I never put the Spark Shot 2.0 away did I? Nor did I turn it off. Suddenly, the last talk I had with Dayta no longer feels like the most awkward talk in my life. Not even close.

"...Sorry about that," I say, moving to put the weapon off to the side. "Nobody touch it."

"Hey girls!" Diode yells as she enters the room. "Gadget's got the most awesome closet of clothes ever! Come on, time to play dress up!"

"You had me at clothes!" Tech squeal, eager.

A moment later my guests stampede up the stairs and I'm left by myself. As I hear all the cheering and squealing coming from my bedroom – oh _no_ , did I just hear them break something? - Mirrus comes back and hands me a small glass of cherry shandy.

"Thank you _so_ much," I say in relief, chugging it back and gulping it down.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

With my guests now dressed up as flashy as can be, we've moved on from dancing and mingling – I _think_ that's the term? - to playing some party games. I'd been hoping for something simple like Musical Chairs, or maybe Pin the Tail on the Career, but it seems Diode has found a use for one of my empty bottles of Cherry Shandy… we're playing a game of Spin the Bottle, or as Diode calls it, 'Truth or Dare'. I'd wanted to stand back as I have heard stories about this game getting out of hand… but, as the party host, I was pulled into it and now I sit in a circle with the others, between Magnette and Flick.

"Ok, we all know the rules right?" Diode asks.

I join the girls in nodding. It's not hard to understand after all, I just have to tell the truth or perform a dare. And, after all the 'excitement' I had back in July… well, I think I'm gonna play it safe and just do truths. Apparently girls like gossip anyway, so maybe this is how I fit in. I just can't help but feel there is some sense of irony, or just depressing comedy, that an empty beer bottle is leading me to getting in with this group.

"Hey Gadget, does Mirrus want to play?" Flick asks, looking mischievous.

"...He wrote me that he doesn't," I say. "Something about his lack of a voice meaning he'd have no choice but to suffer through dares."

Another awkward silence follows. I cough quietly and reach for the bottle.

"As it's my party, and bottle, I'll go first," I say sheepishly, giving the bottle a spin.

A few moments later, the bottle points towards Magnette.

"Truth of dare?" I ask her.

"Hmm… dare," she replies.

"Uh..." I trail off. Oh crap, what would be a good dare? I don't _know_ these things! Social skills elude me! "I dare you to, um, stuff twenty groosling nuggets in your mouth at once… please?"

"...Pass me the bowl," Magnette says, smirking.

And so, I pass her the bowl as she requests. All too soon, I realise that I have gotten myself into a game I truly was not ready for. How can anybody fir that much into their mouth at once?! Ew, ew, ew! And yet, she just keeps on going. I'm just wide eyed, staring in disbelief, while Magnette stuffs the nuggets in to the cheers and laughs of the other girls. Soon enough, she fits twenty in… honestly, I'm amazed she can still breath with how much food is in there.

A few minutes of chewing later Magnette is finally able to be understood again… I'd ask where she puts all that food, but we're all starving in some way. For food, for love, some starving for us all.

"My turn," she says, giggling as she spins the bottle.

It comes to a stop against me. Oh gee wiz, this is going to suck…

"Truth, or dare?" Magnette asks.

"Oohhhh, I hope it's a dare," Diode says, eager.

"Truth!" I quickly say.

"Spoilsport," she pouts.

"Ok, a good truth… oh! Gadget. What is the most scandalous thing you've ever drawn?" Magnette asks, smirking.

"Um..." I have to ponder for a moment, what exactly qualifies as 'scandalous'? Does she mean something like a shirtless boy or something outright rebellious. "...I did draw a sketch of President Snow being hanged, once. I don't like him much… does that count?"

"Oooohh, treason!" she says, smirking.

"Hot damn, that's cold," Tech adds, looking impressed. "Maybe if Snow suddenly died, it'd mean no more Hunger Games? The Capitol would go crazy without a leader right?"

"...I don't think it'd be that simple," I say as I spin the bottle again. "After all, he has all his ministers who'd love to take power."

The bottle comes to a stop, pointing at Cache.

"Truth or dare, Cache?" I ask her.

"Mmmmmm..." she ponders. "Oh, let's do a truth!"

"Ok then… are you truthfully enjoying hanging out with me?" I ask, anxious. Oh boy, maybe I came on a bit desperate there?

"Sure am!" Cache says, grinning as she admires the blue dress she's wearing. "You throw a sparking good party."

"Thanks," I say, softly smiling.

Cache spins the bottle next, and a few seconds later it comes to a halt pointing at Diode.

"Alright then Diode," Cache says, smirking. "Truth, or _dare_?"

Diode ponders this for a moment, and soon mirrors Cache's smirk.

"Dare me, Cache," she says, giggling.

I can't help but feel uneasy at the dark and eager look in Cache's eyes.

"Ok," Cache begins with gusto. "I dare you, Diode, to sprout the wings of a Bat Mutt and then stomp like a zombie while whistling row-row-row your boat through a car wash!"

Diode is silent. I'm silent. Magnette, Flick and Tech are also silent. We just look at each other and then at Cache, who is still smiling.

"Um..." I trail off for a moment. "Cache, try a more _reasonable_ dare, please…?"

"Oh, um, ok. Alright then, Diode, I dare you to act like a chicken," Cache says.

"...That dare is stupid!" Diode says with a huff.

"Is it not!" Cache yells.

"Is it too!" Tech adds.

Mercifully, _**mercifully**_ , that is when I hear the doorbell ring. Quietly I get up to my feet.

"I'll just, uh, see who that is," I say as I leave the room quickly.

I try to ignore the arguing and, soon enough, chicken sounds coming from behind me and just focus on making my way to the door. More guests means more company, and that means less feeling miserable all the time. So, I grip the door nob and pull the door open.

It's impossible to stop myself smiling when I see that Dayta has decided to show up after all.

"...I'm glad you're here," I say, shy.

"Yeah, uh… I had nothing going on, and uh… oh, come here sis," he says, shaking his head.

We embrace for a moment, a moment where we actually feel like family. After this party, I know Dayta will be distant once more. After all, he always was closer to Flux and Rivett… and adding to that, he didn't come looking for me when I got thrown out into the rainy streets, beaten and left with nothing. But no, it's not the time to focus on that sort of stuff. After all, there is a party to enjoy together, right? So, as we release from the hug, I beckon my brother inside.

"Come on in, we're just getting started with truth or dare," I say.

"Oh boy, should I be worried?" Dayta asks, looking uneasy for a moment as he enters my house. "You've heard the stories of that game, right?"

"I have," I say, closing the front door. "And… well, to give you an idea of how things are going Cache dared Diode to, quote, 'sprout the wings of a bat mutt and stomp like a zombie while whistling row-row-row your boat through a car wash'. End quote."

Dayta just stares at me, thoroughly confused.

"Yes, really," I add, awkwardly shrugging.

"...Well, too late to back out now," Dayta says, chuckling. "It was hard enough getting out without dad or our brothers seeing me. I'd rather not go back right away and have to sneak back inside while they are awake."

"Makes sense. Oh, how are they by the way, Dayta?" I ask as we approach the party room.

"Well, dad seems… different. He seems like he has something big planned, or that he might be apart of something? I don't know, but I do not like it. It's odd, the fact he's being somewhat subtle about things," he replies. "And, Flux and Rivett… Flux is always at work though when he comes home he seems to always bring back supplies. I don't know how he smuggles them, honest. As for Rivett… he disappears for hours and hours now, and then when he comes back he just quietly says things to dad, nobody else. He hardly talks to me anymore. Some brother…"

"Can't imagine how that one feels," I say, my tone a bit snippy.

To Dayta's credit he realises his error and looks like he's going to try to apologise, but I shake my head.

"Doesn't matter," I tell him. "Come on, after this game it's going to be time to watch a movie. Hopefully it'll be peaceful."

We arrive back at the living room, and suddenly I kind wish we hadn't. Mainly because, due to a dare I assume, Cache has started to sing. Arrggghhh, my ears! Even the massive land mine explosion from the eight day of the Games didn't leave my ears ringing like this!

"I regret ever giving you this dare!" Tech wails.

"I regret you giving it to her as well!" Flux moans.

Mirrus approaches us and passes both of us a small glass of cherry shandy. In usion, me and Dayta both gulp it down.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

With the game of truth or dare over, thankfully, all of us are now settled down either on the sofa or on cushions set out so that we can watch TV. Currently we're forty minutes into the Fiona and Lawrence movie, and we're in a sort of deadly silence. I once thought the show was stupid and, well… ok, I still think it's stupid, actually. But, it's the _gripping_ kind of stupid I can't look away from. Currently Fiona is about to reveal a secret, and we're all on the edges of our seats, or cushions.

Well, except Dayta and Mirrus. They both seem to think the movie is stupid and not gripping at all, and have been making quiet remarks about it from where they sit. Well, Dayta has, and Mirrus has written down notes that I can only assume are very bitey in nature.

But, let them do that. I'm more focused on the TV right now, and putting popcorn into my mouth.

* * *

" _Oh Lawrence, it's a secret that could shatter the very fabric of existence! I can't!"_

" _You must! Oh Fiona, you must! My heart burns strong like the fires of the sun, and I can take whatever it is!"_

" _But can you? Lawrence, it could destroy everything, my dear!"_

" _Everything loses it's meaning, if I can't have you, my love!"_

" _Oh Lawrence!"_

" _Oh Fiona!"_

" _...My secret is that I am my own half-sister. I share a father with myself Lawrence!"_

" _Oh Fiona… what's that horrible sound?"_

" _Oh Lawrence, I told you! The fabric of existence is being torn apart!"_

" _The truth hurts, my dear!"_

* * *

...What.

"Um… how it it possible to be your own half-sister?" I ask in confusion. I can't imagine how that works, at all.

"Well-," Tech begins.

"Ssshh! I want to hear this!" Diode hisses. "None of us have a TV, Gadget does. Let's be quiet and take advantage. Sssshhh!"

Dayta looks over at me, concerned.

"They're using you," he says flatly.

"Yes, but they also prevent me from being alone," I reply.

"Exactly, we're good like that," Cache adds.

"Mmmhhmm!" Agrees Magnette. "For a cute dress, I'd do anything Gadget wants. No matter what it was, I'd do it."

I wonder if that would include her saying the words 'I volunteer as Tribute'. A dark thing to think about, and darker to imagine I'd ever want such a thing, but it does make me think… how much of a bargaining chip would a dress be when it comes to these girls? I'm honestly not sure where they'd draw the line… or at least, say one dress is not enough and ask for two.

"Got anymore popcorn?" Diode asks.

"Snack table is over there," I say.

"Oh, but it's so _far_ ," she whines.

"Not as far as my closet you seemed eager to make the journey to," I reply.

This seems to surprise Diode, the fact I'm speaking back at her a little. I just shrug and point to the snack table. On the one hand, I don't like the huff she sent at me… on the other hand, she's not a Career and thus she is not terrifying. Though, I really hope I didn't just destroy any chance of being in her group. Crap! What if I did?!

Before I can start a stammered apology though, there is another knock at the door. Everybody quickly turns to me.

"Did you invite anybody else?" Dayta asks.

"Are they rich too?" Flick adds.

"I didn't ask anybody else," I say as I get to my feet. "Though, I did leave the poster where it was near the lockers so maybe it's somebody else from school? Be right back."

Quickly I'm at the front door. It wouldn't do to keep my guest, or guests, waiting after all, would it? I can't help but smile again. This party is going great. Maybe by the end of the night my guest count, and therefore my possible friend count, might enter the double digits?

"Welcome to the party," I say as I open the door. "Come on in and..."

And just like that, I am no longer smiling. My voice dies in my throat and I'm starting to feel the colour drain from my face and the confidence leave my body. Really though, it's not hard to see what this is happening to me.

After all, daddy is at my doorstep and he does _**not**_ look happy. I suppose that he never did, really, but right now he doesn't look close to his usual level of anger and coldness. It's worse, a lot worse. I start to cower a little, even before he says anything. That's the same look he gave me when he threw me out of the house… it's, well, it's a look that I can only associate with pain.

"...Hello daddy," I say, my voice shaking as much as my body is.

"So, nice place you have here," my daddy says. "Amazing what a lot of running away will get a person, while those who really work for it just die, and get left out in the cold."

"Um… it wasn't my fault that-," I begin.

Any hope of a remotely civil talk is gone. My daddy - or perhaps I should just call him Binary, as he's not much of a daddy really – smacks his fist against the door, making it rattle and me squeal in alarm, stepping back. Da… Binary may be four inches shorter than me, but he's built pretty strong and knows how to make himself known. A second punch to the door leaves a bit of the wood splintered and me shaking even more.

"Even if it cut me off from fortune and this amazing house, I don't regret the disownment," he says coldly. No love at all. "You just had to tag along to work with me that day. You caused that explosion in the workshop by your 'simple curiosity'… ever since then, nothing. Nothing I've wanted to happen has happened. And even before that, your birth left my wife struggling. She just couldn't hold out long enough..."

He eyes me in such loathing. He hates me… he blames me for being born… and, he's not wrong. About some things. I did follow him to work that day – he'd said so long as I stayed out of the way, I'd be allowed to watch what happened as it was not a school day – but, I got curious and make a… mistake. It's amazing nobody got hurt, honestly. Then again, I sure got hurt that night when he got his hands on me. But, the fact mommy died? That's not my fault! It's… not. No. We just didn't have enough, like so many in District Three.

Of course, saying any of this won't help my case. Least of all now that Binary has entered through the doorway. He glances around, a mixture of greed and envy in his cold, calm eyes.

"As much as I do not regret how things went, I wish I had what you have. I would fight, not flee like a coward," he says. "But I'm not here for you, or anything involving you. A while from now, you're not going to be a factor to me anymore at all. No, I'm here for my son. Where is he?"

Of course, I can just say 'that way' and point to the living room. Maybe that'd keep him calm, and out of my hair? I mean, I really do not want him to get angry and get his hands on me. Not after _last time_ that happened… but I can't sell out Dayta, can I? Not when we're only just stating to really feel like siblings, after so long of being like strangers. Well… if I can bluff a Peacekeeper, maybe I can bluff Binary as well?

"I've not seen him," I lie, keeping my gaze neutral and depressed, the normal look. "Just a party with me and a few friends. That's all. ...Want a groosling nugget?"

"Don't lie to me," he says, eerily calm. "I saw him leaving the house. I saw him a distance ahead as I followed him. I _saw him_ enter the Victor Village. Where is he, Gadget? He is needed back home, not in the house of a spineless stranger."

I wish I could prove him wrong, that I am not spineless. I mean, even if I am meek and a bit… ok, more than a bit fragile, well, it doesn't mean I'm a coward, does it? Or, maybe that's exactly what it means? All I know is, I'm not selling out my brother.

"He's not here, really," I insist. "In fact, maybe he left to go to-."

I'm cut off with a scream, one that I realise a second later came from myself. Daddy smacked me, hard, across the face and suddenly I'm not the one trembling a few inches above him. I'm now on the ground, moaning in pain as he looms over me. It hurts so much, my back, because I fell against the hallway cupboard on the way down and with this impact the flowerpot fell down as well, smashing. I'm not certain if anything cut me yet. I'm more concerned with pleading for mercy before he hurts me.

"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me, please!" I wail, covering up with my arms, shaking in fear.

"Dad, stop!" I hear Dayta yell.

Dayta is out in the hallway, looking very uneasy. Silently, he helps me up to my feet. In a second, Mirrus is by my side, checking me over.

"Dad… I'm here, leave Gadget alone," he says. "She didn't do anything wrong. It's just a party, it's only-."

And just like that, Dayta is hit too. Unlike me though he's not slapped to the ground. Instead, he staggers about having just received a punch.

"Daddy, _stop_!" I plead. "Hit me again instead! Not him..."

"Quiet," he says, not even looking at me. "Dayta, that girl's not family. You stand to lose more than you'll stand to gain if you stay with her. Come on, now. We need to have a talk at home about the future. Move."

Binary marches Dayta towards the door. It's a sad testament to how common an occurrence this is that Dayta is not even flinching at all from thus, merely looking resigned. Even in pain as I am, I start to move forwards.

"Dayta, please-." I begin.

"I'll be fine," he says. "It was fun, while it lasted. See you later, sometime."

I watch them go. Dayta leaves first and then Binary takes a hold on the door.

"Stay away from this family. Stay _here_ , alone with your riches and apart from us," he says coldly. At this point, he looks at Mirrus.. "...Your own Avox. How interesting. You have that thing, riches galore and that girl from Eight you felt so sweetly about. All a reward for cowardice, if even that. See how long it lasts you. Time are changing, second by second."

I see Dayta peering around from Binary. He looks like he _really_ wants to say something to me, and I'd love to know what it is. Daddy's got some kind of a plan in the works, he must, and I just know he's probably roped Rivett and Flux into it. If he gets Dayta into it, what's gonna happen to him? Daddy's desire to wealth, for status, for what he thinks he's owed by Panem… it's going to get them all _killed_ , surely! That minister, Cressida Nova, was here so recently! If she heard of this she'd tell Snow and Snow would talk to his ministers as a whole and they'd fire-bomb the Byte family home…

But, Binary just shoves Dayta back and, with one last cold look, slams the door shut. The force of it rattles the door in its frame again, and makes one of the glass sections crack. I'll need to fix that, soon.

Mirrus looks at me in concern.

"...If that look means am I ok, then no," I mumble.

"Gadget, your dad is crazy," says a voice behind me.

I look back to see Diode exit the party room tentatively, the rest of the girls following behind her. Oh, right, they're here too. In all of the 'excitement' I'd kind of forgotten about them, honestly.

Oh crap, they heard all of it… my party is ruined!

My social life is over.

Appreciate it, daddy…

"Yeah, he is," I mutter. "You think that was bad? You've not seen _anything_ until you feel the full brunt of his belt to your backside. Doesn't exactly tickle. Um… I don't _think_ I am bleeding, so maybe we can just forget that happened and go back to watching TV, pretty please?"

But, my guests look towards the door instead. I can see they feel afraid, having heard and maybe peered out to witness what just happened.

"It's been a great party, but… I'm not sure dresses and gifts like that really justify the risk of your dad," Diode says, anxious.

"Yeah. I… I could handle your Avox I guess, but both him and your crazy dad? I can't," Flick adds, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"What they said. If we hang out with you, we may die… like, seriously actually _die_ … no reaping required for it, either," Magnette says, shivering. "Sorry but, even for three cute outfits it's too much. We feel safer walking home in the dark than staying here where he might come back again… um, sorry. Oh, but we're fine to stay maybe half an hour so that he gets far ahead of us?"

"No way!" Diode says, throwing on her coat. "I don't think that guy lives near our street, it'll be safe. C'mon, quick!"

I just stay silent, as begging will do now good. Well, looks like I'll be seven bottles worth of drunk by the time dawn arrives. Mirrus puts a hand on my shoulder, but I shrug him off. I just want to be able to drink and cry by myself. In fact, maybe I'll just get started on that now.

"I won't be in class on Monday," I say as I turn to leave to the kitchen. "I'll be in a drunken coma. Somebody get the notes for me, thanks."

I heard Flick and Magnette mumble a meaningless goodbye as they leave, and Diode says nothing as she heads after them.

"...Tech, Cache, come on," she says. "No reason to stay here."

I glance back, mildly curious. Cache and Tech don't seem to be leaving with the rest of their group.

"Well… I was enjoying the party," Cache says. "And, my mom won't want me walking in the dark, Diode. I know it was scary, but… besides that, isn't this like the most fun we've had, ever? I don't want to go. Gadget's fun, sure can throw a good party."

"She also has a crazy dad," Diode says. "He'll cut you!"

"I mean, don't we all have crazy dads, a bit?" Cache replies, quietly.

"I don't," Flicks adds from outside.

"You don't count, you don't have one!" Cache huffs. "But, yeah… I'd rather stay here. It's scary here, but scarier out there at night and, well, I've had fun."

"Seriously?" Diode asks. "Tech, you see she's being a ding dong right?"

"Well…" Tech says, thoughtful. She's hardly spoken tonight, and suddenly seems even quietly. "...No, she's not."

"Oh come on, the dresses are not worth it!" Diode exclaims. "Who wants a dress when you may get hurt? It's like being a tribute and getting a free outfit, but having a chance of dying after you get it!"

"Um, Diode?" Tech says, anxious. "...Gadget clearly comes from a _highly_ abusive household. I don't think it's right to just leave her to self destruct. If her dad comes back again, he might… well imagine I just slid a finger across my neck. I don't feel comfortable ditching her. It was a nice party even with that hiccup, and, well… Diode, some things matter more than dresses, like not leaving somebody who clearly needs help. I think I see that now… come on girls, come back inside."

"Yeah, what she said basically," Cache adds, nodding.

Flick, Magnette and Diode exchange glances for a few moments.

"Yeah, no, I'm out," Flick says as she leaves.

"There's loyalty, and then there's just risking being hurt or making the Capitol mad at you," Magnette adds as she, too, leaves. "Gadget caused that Lacey girl to live. You just know they won't forget about that."

Diode just looks at Tech and Cache, stunned.

"...It's like I don't really know you anymore," she says, shaking her head slowly.

"Hey, we're still friends," Tech says. "It's just-."

"No! All five of us have been seen near Gadget. If you two keep contact, the rest of us could get dragged in too. They fix reapings sometimes," Diode hisses. "I'm not dying, nope!"

"I mean," I say, speaking up for the first time in a while. "I could give you guys advice because, if one of you did get reaped, I would be your Mentor. Every Victor mentors the year right after they win..."

"Gadget's thinking ahead," Cache says.

"Also, I highly doubt they'd do anything to you… I don't see the point of such a move," I continue. "Please Diode, please…?"

Diode just huffs and, without another word, leaves as well. Much like my daddy, she slams the door behind her. Yeah, that door might need new hinges sooner than later at this rate. Actually, maybe I'll get on with that tomorrow. Once I talk to Beetee and Wiress about buffing up the security around the village, that is. I'd rather not go through that again and get more visits from 'daddy fearest'.

Coming back to focus on the world around me again, I see Mirrus has quickly cleaned up all the shards of the broken vase, and my two remaining guests look at me awkwardly.

"Um… so, wanna go back in there and get our party groove on?" Cache asks. "Still a lot of party food left, yeah? And, no school tomorrow so we can stay up unreasonably late, too!"

"Sounds good to me," Tech agrees. "So Gadget… wanna keep the party going? We can rewind the movie if you want. Um… sorry about Diode, and Flick… and Magnette. They get like that. I… I never knew about your dad and, well… I'm sorry, and-."

At this point I fling my arms around both Tech and Cache, pulling them into a tight hug. Maybe a bit too tight based on the brief choking sound that Cache made, but I can't help myself. I just hold them, letting some tears fall.

"Thank you..." I manage to whisper.

"...Well, it's what friends are for, right?" Tech says, sounding a sense of shame. Perhaps for how she, like the rest, had mainly wanted to leech off of me before.

"Yeah, they're for comfort and not free gifts," Cache agrees.

"Cache!" Tech huffs. "She didn't-."

"I knew from the start," I say as I release hem from the hug, wiping my tears away. "None of you were remotely subtle or hard to read."

To their credit, they at least look thoroughly ashamed of themselves. I should think so too. Of course, at this point, I don't care. There's no reason to dwell on it anyway, right? After all… the party achieved what it was meant to. Getting me some friends. Two friends, so much better than zero… actually, with Mirrus I suppose it's three. Even better!

"But, that doesn't matter now," I continue. "Let's keep the party going. Make it a sleepover as well. Plenty of space for you guys to have your own beds. So, um, let's go back in and-."

I don't get to finish my sentence. Both of them laughing, either from glee or relief and I am not sure which one it is, they take me by my hands and playfully pull me back into the party room. I look over my shoulder at Mirrus, and he smiles.

 _Have fun_ , that's what I think he's silently saying.

Well Mirrus, that's exactly what I'm gonna do. I may be traumatised, sore and dependant on alcohol, but even with all that I can still find it in me to enjoy a party.

...That makes sense, right?

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

How long has it been now? I'm not really sure, honestly. I guess however much time would pass after two movies, another game of Truth or Dare, a mass binge on popcorn and cake and a spur of the moment dance-off. In any case, we're all exhausted now. Cache is already sound asleep on the floor, silently dozing, while Tech is nearing slumber as well amongst the nest of blankets and pillows on the armchair. As for me, I'm just lying here on the sofa, ready to sleep as well.

"Hey Gadget," Tech asks from the armchair. "You awake?"

"Kind of," I reply, yawning. "Yeah?"

"...Thanks for the party," she says, smiling sleepily. "I know me and Cache haven't done right by you in the past. In fact, we were, um… _**crappy**_. But not anymore, we'll make it up. We promise. With your dad being so nasty, only fair right? You're not alone… even with Lacey in Eight, and far away."

"...Thanks Tech. That means more than you could ever know," I say, so very tired and grateful. "Oh… if I wake up screaming in terror tomorrow morning, don't panic, ok? Just grab me a bottle of cherry shandy from the fridge and make me chug it down, ok? That helps."

Tech looks uneasy at the thought of me using alcohol as the instant solution to a problem, but she nods all the same. For a while, we're silent, just settling down.

"G'night," she mumbles, clearly almost dreaming.

"...G'night," I reply, settling down too.

A few moments pass, Tech now gently snoring, before Mirrus approaches me and lays a blanket over me. I give him a tired smile.

"Thanks Mirrus," I say, yawning. "Thanks for the help getting things set-up. Go on, you go have a good rest too."

With a bow, Mirrus leaves the room and soon everything is silent besides Tech's quiet snores. So, I rest my head on the soft pillow and try to sleep.

But, tired as I am and as content as I feel from how things have gone… sleep is not coming to me instantly. I guess the fact da… no, Binary got here and hit me and spoke all kinds of cryptic things has me on edge. What is he planning? What's his end goal, and how does it possibly involve me? I want to know! Know before it kills anybody, especially Dayta.

The thing is, who can I talk to about this? I mean, there isn't that much proof of any sort and the Peacekeepers are not really going to give any craps about Binary hitting his son, are they? No, they won't. It seems like it's the sort of situation there is little to be done with… and what was up with the Cressida Nova? How strange… I can only wonder…

Hmmmm, I'd ask Beetee and Wiress, but at the same time is it a guarantee they'd know what to do? I trust them, of course, so I'll ask them all the same. But, is there anybody I know who is older and wiser still? A person who'd know what somebody like Binary may have planned, and how Cressida and her gifting Mirrus to me could play a part? This, and if Sate has a role? Hmmmm… anybody…

"..Bingo," I whisper, an idea in mind.

There is somebody I can talk to. Somebody literally across the 'street' from me, in fact. After all, it's not just Beetee, Wiress and myself as the Victor's of District Three. No, there are others. Three others. And the one who I clearly need to talk to, tomorrow morning?

Honorius Perthshire, Victor of the 5th Hunger Games. The first ever Victor from District Three, and the oldest Victor who is still alive. He might know what to do.

Until then, I feel sleep starting to set in. Tomorrow could be tense, but today… it went off as great as I could have hoped.

I have a social life now!

* * *

On one hand, Gadget's party achieved what she wanted it to, getting her some friends to hang out with and help move her past the separation anxiety. On the other hand, her dad is a prick. You know what they say, life takes more effort than death. With one arc over, the next begins. Stay tuned!


	4. Act 1-4: The Eldest Victor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Another chapter, and the start of the second arc of Act 1! I think by now things are starting to take shape and the plot is beginning to become more serious. Well, that's my own personal view but I'll leave the judging to you guys. I feel satisfied with how this one turned out… after all, world building! Not really got much else to say here this time, so I shan't delay. Enjoy. :)

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 4: The Eldest Victor**

* * *

"See you later Gadget," Cache says as she walks out of the Victor Village, holding her gift box in hand.

"Stay safe," Tech adds, without a gift. She'd decided she didn't want, or need, one in the end. "We'll meet you at the school gates tomorrow."

I wave to my friends as they leave, smiling. It's all too soon that they are gone, and I am alone once more. But, I don't mind it, actually. Because I'm safe in the Village right now as certainly nobody would make any attempt at an attack in board daylight – few are so foolish – and I know that when I go to school tomorrow, I won't be leaving all comfort and safety behind. Now, with friends there with me, I might not need to drink on the rooftop for some escapism from it all. Though, perhaps that would be the best place to speak with Dayta… but after that hit he received, is he gonna want to meet up anymore?

I guess it's a question for another day. I already have my question for today in mind, and I know who can answer it for me. That's why, my friends now gone, I set off across the street of the Victor Village to the house of Honorius Perthshire, the Victor of the 5th Hunger Games. While Beetee and Wiress are the most remembered and known Victors for Three, being the ones who mentor just about every year now, they were not the only ones. Besides them and myself, I suppose the 'baby' of the Victor family, there are three others. Working backwards from the present, they are…

Yohan Fairbane, Victor of the 58th Hunger Games. His house is at the far side of the village, and very quiet. After all, there was apparently something in his Arena left him traumatised, and afraid of any kinds of loud noises. Word is he was an aspiring part time rockstar when he was younger, and after his Games he's more of a shut-in, wanting to be left alone with… well, whatever is in his house, I guess. I don't know what's in there.

Pi Orbit, Victor of the 22nd Hunger Games. Her house is empty… after all, she has already passed from this world long ago. I never pressed anybody for details as, really, why would anybody demand to know about that kind of thing? Apparently there was an electric accident in her house just after the first Quarter Quell, or something? Part of me can't help but think maybe it wasn't an accident. The other part of me scolds myself for thinking about it.

And of course, Honorius Perthshire whose house I am now on the doorstep of. I wonder if he is awake, or in a mood to talk. In the time I have been here, I've not seen him even once. I suppose that might be my fault though, having been an alcoholic hermit for over a month. But with him now being eighty five years old, and his birthday looming too, would he really have time or energy to talk to a young, anxious thing like me?

Well, time to find out. So, I knock on the door and wait.

A minute passes and so I start to tap my foot. I can't really expect speed can I? I don't think many people in their eighties would really be quick on their feet. Plus, I've got nowhere I urgently need to be today, do I? Nope, so what does it matter if I have to wait a while? I got time.

Four minutes roll by and, just as I'm wondering if it would be rude to knock again the lock of the door clicks with a light rattle of keys from the other side and the door opens, giving me my first ever proper look at the eldest Victor. His body frail with age, and his once golden blond hair a mane of pure white he certainly matches the title of 'the eldest Victor', though looking into his eyes I see that there still seems to be a spark in there. Seeing who he is being visited by, he goes from looking casual and friendly, to gaining a smile. Already, he beckons me in.

"Ah, I was starting to wonder when I would be seeing you," Honorius says slowly. "Come in, come in."

Quietly, I enter and Honorius shuts the door. It feels strange being in the home of another Victor, another killer like me. Though, it's comforting too. I can see already that things are different in this house than mine. Posters and furniture of times long passed, all kinds of items collected over decades… not even one empty bottle in sight, unless the clock in a bottle on the table over there counts. The place seems warm, homely even. I guess after its owner being here for so long, it'd naturally have that kind of personal touch to it. So much life, detail and history… sad to think that, when Honorius passes away, the Capitol would just send it all to a garbage dump.

A sad thought indeed, and that's why I'm not gonna let myself dwell upon it. Instead, I follow behind Honorius as he leads me to his living room. He beckons me to sit down, so I do. Trauma is no excuse for rudeness.

"I have tea on. Want some?" he offers.

"Oh, um… that would be nice," I say quietly.

For a moment there is silence. Without warning, Honorius begins to laugh. A seconds later I let out an awkward giggle too, though I really have no idea what I am laughing about. It would appear some kinds of laughter are contagious.

"Surreal isn't it?" he says, his tone slow and gentle. "The 'Eldest Victor', finally face to face with the 'Youngest Victor'. Though I suppose, it only being a few months after the Arena… you don't really care about that title at all, do you?"

"Not for a second," I reply, softly.

"...Decades after that meadow in an endless moonlight that I was put into, I also don't care for the title," Honorius says. "Many people died. Lots of my oldest friends have passed away in the years after the Arena. I know very much how awful it feels. The Capitol can remove the scars from the injuries you receive, but it can't take away the trauma. No… actually, they could help and they just won't."

He seems thoughtful for a moment.

"It's great to see you, the newest member of the Victor family," he says, smiling again. "I hear you've taken up some bad habits, hmm?"

"...Maybe," I say quietly. "...Probably. ...Yes."

"You and Haymitch would get along well," Honorius says. "And, to win so young and undergo so much of what is essentially torture… I don't think anybody would leave the Games the same way that they went in, unless they were messed up beforehand. And just to say it, Weldar isn't what I mean. Take an old man's word too, Lacey won't be the same girl anymore either. ...I'm glad you're alive, and here… talking."

"...Me too," I reply. "I'm just sorry it took so long. I needed to get ahold of myself. Take steps back while I tried to pick up the pieces and… move on. I'm not fully moved on yet, maybe I never will be, but at least now I can sort of think straight again. I'd love to say I was just coming over to say hello, and drink tea but..."

"It's more than that, isn't it? I understand," he assures me. "Your Games didn't end the way _they_ wanted after all. You won, and Lacey survived. They may insist she's a Survivor and not a Victor, but it doesn't change anything. Two girls got out instead of one, and they're not happy. You're scared, right?"

"Terrified," I whisper. "So much is going on and… and… oh, I just want some answers!"

"I will try to assist," Honorius says gently. "But, speaking of wanting… Gadget, I've lived a very long life and as you can see around you, I've gained many possessions and items in that time that hold various values to me. But, I'd give it all up if it meant that I would have been able see the look on the Gamemakers' faces when they realised they called it too early and locked themselves in with two Victors. But, even at my age I have an imagination… and what funny, scared faces I can imagine they made. Be proud you played your role in causing them such strife."

"Yeah, well… ok, honestly, I am pretty glad it blew up in their face and caused the Capitol problems. After over seventy years of this sick Game they make us play, about time it came back around and smacked them," I say, unable to stop a giggle. "I'm just worried though, about what this means for my future… and I guess for Lacey. I mean, it'd be foolish to think they would forget about it and that they'd let me go just because I didn't mean to do anything. Weldar's broke the tracker, really. And _Cato_ was the one that demanded me to make the Spark Shot that did it."

I let out a deep sigh, shaking as I draw my knees.

"I'm afraid because I may have doomed the District. They could fire-bomb us if they get angry enough," I whisper in fear. "And then… well..."

Before I can continue, I hear the sound of a beeping. Honorius gets to his feet.

"Just the tea," he says. "I'll get that and be right back. One sugar or two?"

"...Can I have three?" I ask, hopeful.

"Of course you can," he says, smiling. "Not like I can get through all of it myself. Haha!"

Groaning a little, a hand to his aged back, Honorius makes his way out of the room and off to his kitchen. I sit quietly, awaiting his return, but soon my eyes are wandering and I'm getting a better look around at the many possessions he has. Nice stuff, many fond trinkets and antiques. Though, I soon can't help but feel a sense of unease and dread returning when I see a painting hunt above the fireplace.

It shows a young, golden haired boy in yellow using an axe to duel a mighty looking boy wearing rust red. All around them, fearsome bats are flying everywhere with only the moonlight to lighten the scene. It's not too big a connection to make, really. It must be Honorius in his Games. Now, I've never watched them – nobody watches the Games that have come and gone before they were born except the school mandated First Games – but looking at the painting, looking at how much of a climax duel this seems to be, I'd guess that was the final battle of the 5th Games. It feels awkward, being here to ask Honorius for advice when I never saw his journey in the Arena. In fact, I don't even know what his District Partner looked like, or even what her name was. I feel selfish.

Still, though, when you remove the grim context of the painting, it's not bad. On artistic merit alone it looks really good, actually. Solid work with the colours and background, and the anatomy is spot-on. Part of me wonders if Honorius made this painting himself… or, did he order it to be done for him by another person? Or, more likely in my opinion, was the painting a gift he was forced to accept, like how I was forced to live with Mirrus. In this comparison, I think I got the better deal.

Soon, Honorius returns with a tray containing two cups. Carefully, he sets it down and, with even more care, passes one to me.

"Take your time," he says as he picks up his own cup.

And so I do. I sip slowly, just wondering how to talk about it all. Well, beyond how I already have. As I drink, I can't help but occasionally glance at the painting. The discomfort must show on my face as Honorius looks at it too.

"A generous gift I was given," he says, his sarcasm clear and perfected after so many years. "They wanted to commemorate the showdown between myself and Gauntlet. Two already had a Victor by then of course - a boy named Baron, good man really, who Volunteered to win the fortune he needed to cure his mother of a nasty virus - but Gauntlet… he was the first ever Career in the Arena. A deadly and skilled opponent, compared to the standards of everybody else all those years ago anyway, and it's a miracle I survived. Even all these years later, I wonder how things went just as perfectly as they did."

"I guess… it's fate?" I say, uncertain. "That tiny little chance of things going right. Just the fact there is even a small chance of a happy ending, that's what kept me going in the Arena, mostly. So, you really killed the first ever Career?"

"I did. And, not just him," he says, calmly. "...Oh, don't think I'm unaffected. To this day the guilt hangs over me. It's just, after so many decades, you learn to just accept it and grow resigned to the feeling. If not for the Bat Mutts it could've gone the other way and I'd not be here right now. Indeed, you might not be either as I mentored Beetee whom mentored Wiress whom, as we know, mentored you. So many what-ifs."

"Like if I'd not chosen to flee the bloodbath," I say, shivering at what could-have-been. "So, um… the thing I wanted to talk about…"

I look into my tea for a moment. The drink is stable, calm and without ripples… nothing like me.

"I'm not sure if you heard, but a few days ago I got a visit by Cressida Nova, the 'Minister of Citizen Welfare'. It was really strange… she was there to give me an Avox whom I know to be named 'Mirrus'. Slate was there too… it was just surreal to me. And then during my party last night… put simply, my daddy arrived and acted like a bigger jerk than normal and he was so cryptic. He's always been abusive and loud, but now I'm getting afraid for what he's getting set up. It might kill him, my brothers and maybe me… and possibly uninvolved innocents too. I just have so much to worry about and no answers!" I say, my voice loud and a little squeaky by the end of my rant. "I just wanted to ask… do you have any ideas at all what I should do?"

Honorius sets down his tea, and sits up straight. I can see in his eyes that a look of intense thought is there. But there is something else too… it's a look that kinda of seems, almost, adventurous.

"After all these long years, it looks like it's happened," Honorius says. He gains a rather nasty grin. "The Capitol is getting scared. It seems like things are getting interesting once more."

"...You call all these worries

 _interesting_?!" I squeak out.

"I do," he says. "I think, with me being so old and you only being thirteen a difference in our views is normal. I've been stuck in resignation for so long, just hoping to live long enough to see some kind of change. A bit of pressure on the Capitol. Well, it's finally here… and you know what we're going to do Gadget?"

Honorius gets up, looking almost a bit younger, and kneels a bit in front of me so we are eye to eye.

"We're going to take full advantage," he says, grinning like a child eighty years younger than himself.

"How would we do that?" I ask. "And, how does this all come back to me. Three is meant to be smart people, but I'm so confused."

"Let's take it step by step," Honorius sits as he sits beside me. "Now we both know, and I think the Capitol know, that you and Lacey both surviving was an accident."

"It was," I confirm. "A miracle of an accident, but still… I didn't mean for it to happen. I'm stunned they didn't just take my Victory back. It really was an accident."

"But an accident doesn't change the things that happened in response," he continues slowly. "The Capitol was made to look _stupid_ in front of all of Panem. I think the Head Gamemaker panicked and decided to let you both go rather than take it back and show even more how they had messed up, or risk anything else going wrong. Seneca always did focus more on the showbiz side of things and not on the true purpose of the Hunger Games. He was often known for some rash decisions in his Games, not the kind to excel under extreme sudden panic. So, what would have happened if it had been taken back?"

"If it got taken back I'd have jumped on a landmine for Lacey to be able to leave. I'm not sure if she'd have done that but… bizarrely, it's a nice thought to believe she'd care about me that much," I reply quietly.

"I wonder, what if you had both been near a landmine at the same time in that outcome. Could they have panicked in the same way and let you both go to avoid nobody winning?" Honorius muses. "In any case, you both survived and showed an inter-District unity never ever before seen in the Arena. I hear that now the Capitol is very nervous about Three and Eight being close friends thanks to you to."

"But, it wasn't really me that did it," I say quietly. "It was a Gamemaker mistake."

"Tell that to all the whispers going around. I have my sources," Honorius says. "I'm an old, retired man… why keep any eye on me? And if it wasn't something the Capitol fears… well, you saw at the crowning how there were far less Gamemakers than before, right?"

Slowly, I nod. It doesn't take much to know what happened to them. They were executed for their failure to have only one live. Seneca Crane, dead. Everybody involved in death confirmation and trackers, dead. Honorius is right, they really did react in fear from this. But also a lot of anger. I guess with how the Games are meant to keep the Districts apart, it makes sense the idea of two Districts getting along would make them wary. Especially a pair that are known for being rather anti-Capitol.

"...A lot of Gamemakers died," I say, anxious. "So it's not really what I did, exactly. It's more the friendship I have with Lacey that they don't like."

"It has them worried," Honorius says, nodding. "They will want to try and make a divide between you and Lacey, or at least your Districts to reverse the 'damage'."

"Well, Three already doesn't like me much anyway," I reply, shrugging. "Being given an Avox probably won't help with that.

Flick thought Mirrus was creepy, and she's one gossipy groosling, that girl."

"Ah yes, the Avox. Mirrus… do you think he may be a spy to, well, spy on you?" he asks.

"I'm not sure. I thought so, but… we get along really well and I could tell he was afraid of Cressida. I've treated him like a person, and I think he prefers me to her," I reply. "...Do _you_ think he's a spy?"

"Well, it's a strange situation. On one hand, you are in the bad books of the Capitol and they'll want to discredit you and keep very close watch over your actions and daily life in the months ahead so they can decide what actions, if any, to take from there," Honorius says slowly. "But, you're not a rebel, are you?"

"I never did anything with the intent to rebel. It was a happy accident they won't stop moaning over like children. Can't they just accept two girls got out and leave me alone? I don't like being a celebrity and, well… I'm not spending my days plotting a rebellion. I spend my days drawing, going to school, drinking and feeling sorry for myself," I say, my hands over my face. "I've not got anything to hide."

"Then, it seems unlikely Mirrus would be a spy," Honorius continues, picking up his tea once more. "You don't really have any information that would be of much use to the Capitol, and you tend to follow a set, uh, pattern in your behavior."

"I'm trying to drink less, _really_ ," I say, trying not to whine. Whining would not help my case right now. "So, ok, we know that whatever the Capitol has in mind, and whatever daddy has planned, it seems Mirrus is not a spy, most likely. I guess he's here to further drive a wedge between me and the rest of Three, just by being… well, himself?"

"...Maybe not just Three," Honorius continues. "Maybe they want to get rid of the support you have in Eight. Partly as they might not like you having an Avox… and they will know, because chances are the Capitol would have you take Mirrus along with you."

"I see," I say, nervous at the thought. I'd been really looking forward to the stop in Eight on the Victory Tour, but if the Capitol is trying to worsen my reputation with them maybe I spoke to soon. "Is Eight as anti-Avox as, well, everywhere that isn't the Capitol?"

"Oh, yes," Honorius says gravely. "It's inhumane, and they might focus on the fact you have one."

"...Wait, wait a second..." I say, a very bad feeling starting to cloud over me. "Ok, this is just a theory in the heat of the moment, but… Avox's don't just come from the Capitol right? They come from the Districts too… right?"

Honorius pauses.

"That is correct. Anybody who is deemed a 'traitor' can become one, no matter where in Panem they are from," he says, slowly nodding.

"Well then… if Mirrus was given to me to, as we theorise, drive away people from Three even further and make people from Eight start to hate me… could it be possible Mirrus was originally from District Eight?" I say, barely above a whisper.

I sit in wait for Honorius to tell me I'm being a silly child and that my theory is ridiculous. But it doesn't come, and I keep waiting. I see that the metaphorical gears in Honorius' head are turning, and not in a direction that either of us like.

"...That theory sounds like it could be within the realm of possibility. Perhaps more than that," he says, frowning. "Actually, that makes perfect sense. But, if we could just talk to Mirrus..."

"Oh, I can," I say. "Well, I talk and then he nods or shakes his head, or writes a reply. He's gonna teach me the Avox sign language… ok, stop me if I'm being stupid, but would asking him about his past be a bad idea? I'm still new to having friends."

"It's worth a try," Honorius says, nodding again. "But, if I were you I'd try to ask about this gradually. Not all at once."

"Makes sense… ok am I overreacting here, or could he be… Lacey's brother?!" I yelp, now starting to feel my chest tighten and my face go pale. "Oh, nononononono..."

Honorius is quick to gently hug me, very close.

"The odds are astronomically low," he says gently. "It's more likely that the next Games after the Quell will be made up of only twelve year olds. The odds are not in favour of it."

I'm like this for a few minutes, just accepting the hug and taking a few light, gaspy breaths. Eventually, I begin to somewhat calm down. He's right, really… it's too unlikely. Of course, so was both of us getting out of the Arena, but Mirrus being related to Lacey on top of that as well? Logically, not a chance.

"You're right," I say. "But if Mirrus is from Eight, that could be rough on the Victory Tour… to say nothing of what the other Districts might think. But, I'll keep going and keep dealing with it as it comes. Unlike Weldar, they won't be able to get within killing range of me."

It's true after all. No matter how hated a Victor might be in the Districts – and trust me, some of them are _detested_ – the audience who watch them on Tour never get anywhere close enough to strike them due to all the Peacekeepers, who all have guns. Plus, with all the security no ranged weapons would be able to get into the area, assuming any citizens even had any to begin with, and pretty much none of them do. Though, it won't stop them jeering or rioting and that certainly isn't what I want. Bad enough to be hated in a lot of Three, and probably One and Two honestly, so I'd rather this not be a recurring trend for the other nine Districts.

"So if that's what Cressida's plan was with giving Mirrus to me, and probably what President Snow asked her to do… what do you think is up with my daddy and his own plans?" I ask, nervously. "Because, his past plans to get rich and end up with what he feels entitled to… it has never once been anything good."

"What sorts of things has he done in the past?" Honorius asks, looking curious. "Anything really _that_ bad?"

Oh, where to even begin… oh wait, nevermind. I know exactly where to begin!

"Well to name three... one time he tried to sell rats as pets and they gave a few people something called Rabies. Another time he started smuggling items out of his job in the days before he was fired and tried to sell them. Good thing the Peacekeeper who caught him accepted a bribe and the 'minor' punishment of ten lashes to let it go. Oh, and then there was the day where he let people 'rent' me and my brothers as, uh, I guess butlers and a maid? Yeah, that was awful," I say, shuddering at the last one. "All bad things, and nowhere near the only attempts he's made at striking it big. I sure hope this time it's nothing as bad, but it surely is. He missed out on the Victor Village and he really seemed to imply he's got something in mind… something involving me."

I draw up my knees, shivering a bit.

"I'm scared," I say. "...And I _really_ need a drink right about now. Something more than tea."

My thoughts begin to wander to my fridge of beer back at my house, but Honorius puts a hand on my shoulder to keep me focused.

"Do you have any ways to know what your dad is planning? Do you think he could slip up around you?" he asks me.

"I doubt it. For all his anger and malice, well… he's not an idiot. He genuinely is a smart man," I say, uneasy. "Smart opponents are worse than typical brutes. If he saw me he'd just react with aggression and take all steps to hide what he may or may not be doing. Besides being cryptic to probably make me paranoid, I don't think he'd say anything concrete."

Honorius is silent, thinking. As he thinks, I find myself looking up at the painting again. I can't help but gulp nervously… hard not to when I know a painting like that exists for the final battle of my own Games. The Tribute Museum is said to have a painting of every final battle of every Hunger Games and, while I haven't seen my own for myself, I doubt the tradition stopped when Magnus won the 73rd Games. I'd say I hope they got my good side, but honestly nobody has a good side when they're in the midst of fighting to the death. I just try not to look at the painting, and instead focus on the tea. It sure is delicious.

"...Do you know the places where your dad tends to hang out day to day?" Honorius continues after some thought.

"Yes, mostly," I confirm. "I think he's at home a lot, but sometimes he goes out at night. I know where the house is… I can't go inside anymore, but I have gone past it during the day and night before and seen him leave at the same kinds of times… I hide from his sight each and every time. Sometimes he frequents bars, or talks to men in alleys. I prefer to keep my distance though."

Honorius gives me a wide smirk. Oh dear, that look in his eyes probably means he has a plan… a dangerous plan.

"If he won't give any details when you're in sight, and if you know where he tends to hang out... then your best course of action is simple," he tells me confidently. "You should follow your dad, tail him under the cover of night and use stealth tactics to find out what you need to know. He won't try and keep anything hidden if he doesn't know that you are there."

I'm ready to yelp and fret over how risky and crazy this idea is, how it wouldn't work and it makes no sense. But no, I don't do that. I'm thinking this one over now, a hand to my chin, and I can't help but realise this actually is a pretty good plan. Daddy would expect me to just hide away in my mansion after the display last night. I don't believe he would consider that I'd want to hang around near the family home and follow him to wherever he goes next. I'm not so sure I'd really be able to stop whatever he's got in his mind, but knowledge can be power and if I can prepare myself for whatever might lie ahead then it could reduce the odds of whatever it is hurting me, or others. I have to hand it to Honorius, he's come up with a really good idea.

The only thing is though, can I follow somebody unseen? I did a lot of running away in the Arena, but I never really tried to stalk somebody unseen. Generally I was the one getting crept up on, after all, and while I'm pretty light on my feet there's every chance I could be seen by a Peacekeeper and have everything go a bit wrong. I guess the question is… should I be proactive here, and commit to this plan despite the risks, or am I just going to sit around and hope for the best?

…

A failure to act played a part in leaving me so broken. The choice, to me at least, is an obvious one.

"I'll do it," I say. If daddy has a plan to endanger me, then I want to know what it is! "I'll plan something out, maybe get a few agents to help me. I think I could pull this off in the next few days, if not sooner."

Plus, I may need a few days to figure out how to get around unseen. I'd need a proper outfit for it after all, something black and not obvious, but also I'll need to work on sneaking and how to hide. At 5'10, I'm not exactly a small person so I'd be easy to spot. I'll only have one shot at this, so I'd better make sure I get it right.

"Good girl. Good luck with this… I'd help you myself, but I think I'm a bit too old for sneaking around after cruel men," Honorius says, apologetic.

"That's alright," I assure him. "...I think I'm a bit young for it, so in a strange way I think we're equal. Thanks for the help."

And with that, I give Honorius a hug. He hugs me in return.

"So, while you're here..." he begins. "Want to hear a story? It's a little known thing that I am old enough to remember which you might get some amusement out of. A story… of the time President Orion – he was the President at the time the Games began – slipped over on live television and smacked his head on a wall, knocking himself out. Interested?"

I've been through beatings and agony. I've seen Mutts and death, and even killed a boy with my own hands. I've been on the streets. I've even wished for death sometimes. Yet despite all of this, I can't stop myself from giggling loudly at the thought of such a cruel, evil President looking like a complete fool on Television.

"Story time!" I cheer.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Monday, and that means that school is in session once again. It's been a pretty slow morning so far, though I'll take a slow and calm morning over a fast and traumatic one. Class came to an end a short while ago and right now I'm at my locker, grabbing out the food I bought with me. I've noticed, though, that people get really jealous of the fact I have good food to eat and they don't. So, I'll be eating up on the roof most likely. Hopefully Cache and Tech will join me, and perhaps Dayta might as well, I've not seen him so far today… but, early hours yet, so no need to assume something terrible has happened. I'll give it another hour before I do.

It seems like Cache and Tech haven't made up with Diode yet, or maybe it's more the other way around? Diode didn't even look at them during class. In fact, it was like she was making a serious effort to not look at me either. Same for Flick and Magnette. Well, not what I wanted but better than I expected. I'll deal with it.

I'm only walking down the hall for a few moments, my locker firmly closed once more, when Cache and Tech walk up beside me. I smile a little, finally able to walk these halls with a friend either side of me. Indeed, able to walk the halls with just _one_ friend one side of me.

"Hey girls," I say, greeting them. "Um… Diode seemed pretty angry. Flick and Magnette didn't look much better."

"They get like that sometimes," Tech assures me. "They can me moody but they'll get over it. We've all known each other for years and we're had fights before."

"Really?" I say, surprised. I always thought these five were hick as thieves, a solid and loyal group.

"Yep, sometimes friends fight a lot," Tech adds.

At this, I start to feel my anxiety beginning to peak. No, no, no, not now…

"Oh, don't worry," Tech says quickly. "Even if we fight it doesn't mean I don't like you. Trust me, ok?"

"Yeah, exactly. One time Tech and Flick were at it for a week due to Tech spilling something nasty on Flick's shoes and then they just let it go and hugged it out," Cache says, chiming into the topic. "No need to worry."

"...Thanks girls," I say, putting an arm around them both for a brief hug.

"So, where are we going?" Tech asks. "Usually we eat lunch that way."

"Assuming we have anything to eat, that is," Cache adds.

"I don't mind sharing," I say, quickly. "Um, I was thinking of eating on the roof. Nobody goes up there, and it's a nice escape from the jealous looks people send my way. Also, Dayta and I sometimes talk up there. After how he was taken from the party, I'm hoping to talk to him and help him if I can."

"Then the roof is where we'll go," Tech says. "Lead the way. Oh, but we don't have to go near the edge do we? I've got this _thing_ about heights."

"She gets scared even when she's watching TV and the camera shows a cliff-top view," Cache adds.

"Sssshh!" Tech pouts.

"Don't worry, we'll be nowhere near it," I promise. I then lower my voice to a whisper. "Besides, I was hoping to ask for, um, your help with something. The kind of something that's big, and I'd understand if you'd both say no."

"Sounds like it'd be a very interesting time if we aid yes… I'm tempted," Cache giggles.

"Wait until I say what it is first, you don't know what you'd be getting yourself into," I warn Cache as we reach the stairs to the roof.

"You're just making it sound even more exciting," Cache says, giggling.

Me, making something sound amazing by my words alone? Yeah, I'm sure. I've always thought I have a bit of a flat, dead kind of delivery to my words. It's really odd, having such a flat, broken kind of tone yet my voice is fairly high pitched. Maybe I'm just being a bit self-critical again. I need to stop that habit if I'm too pick up the pieces and keep on living. Come on, happy thoughts.

"You know, they should put an elevator in the school someday," Tech says, already sounding tired from the stairs.

"It's not that bad," I tell her. "Just a bunch of stairs, nothing hard."

"Easy for you to say. You're so tall, with those really long legs. How tall are you now, six feet?" Tech huffs, sounding jealous.

I can't help it, but somebody being jealous of me… this kinda feels nice. Validation!

"Five foot ten. But if I keep growing, I might even be seven feet by next year," I say, smiling awkwardly. "Come on, keep going, we're almost there."

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

We sit on the roof – a distance from the edge as I promised Tech – and while it's cloudy, there's no sign of rain, so we should be able to stay dry. I don't truly mind the rain, but being soaked to the bone if I have a choice… pass.

As we finish off eating our separate lunches – alright, you got me, I shared a bunch of it with them because I packed too much anyway – I start to bring the topic around to my plan. Now, I think I could pull this one off by myself, but it would really make me feel a lot more confident if I had some help with me as I do this. Some 'agents', as I said to Honorius earlier. Hmmm, how does one go about asking their newfound friends to assist them in stalking somebody?

...That sounded way less creepy in my head, I swear…

"So, I'm just going to come out and say it right away," I say. "You saw my daddy, you know what kind of a parent – if even that – he is, and you heard what he was saying too, right? I think he has something planned, and it might involve me. Or at least, it'd be something illegal that'd probably get him and my brothers all killed."

"Do you want us to protect you?" Cache asks me. "I have a few knives back home… rusty ones, but still..."

"Where did you get those?" Tech asks.

"Junkyard," Cache states. "So Gadget, want protection?"

"It's tempting," I reply. "And I may need it. But I was actually thinking… I want, no, need to know what he is planning. How I can prepare for it if I must. So to that end… ok this isn't exactly easy to say, but I'm gonna be stalking him from five in the afternoon up to midnight on Friday, undetected, and I'd like it if you two would help me. You could be my agents."

Fancy that, it was easy to say after all. Though now, looking at my friends, I'm pondering if asking them for help on this had been a great idea. They have some conflict in their eyes. It's for good reason though as this is technically illegal and could get us into trouble. And if not, well, we'd be out past curfew which could get us really in the bad books of the Peacekeepers. I bet Slate hits hard, but I'd rather not get physical proof. Maybe it's not right to ask… perhaps I should go this one alone, really. He's my daddy, not theirs.

"You don't have to help if you don't want to," I quickly add.

"...How risky is it?" Tech asks.

"I'm not sure," I reply. "I guess… it depends if you get seen or not. You girls good at being quiet and hidden?"

"I guess so," Tech says, looking thoughtful. "So, it's several hours we'd be following him?"

"Yeah, from three angles. That way we can be sure to find something, just in case one of us can't see from where we're at," I tell her. "I'd not normally ask this, but… I'll be honest, I'm scared..."

"Think he'd do worse than belting you?" Cache asks, looking awkward and uneasy. "I don't like the idea of parents hitting their kids."

"I guess he's old fashioned," I remark flatly. "

He no doubt has worse planned, though. So, you girls in? We'd probably be covering a few miles, and it might be cold too so if you want to stay out then that's fine, I'll work through it by myself."

Tech and Cache are both silent for stretch of long moments, thinking. All I can do now is wait for their answer, and go from there. When Tech gives me hand a squeeze and Cache pats me on the shoulder, I smile. Looks like their answer is yes.

"I said I'd make things up to you," Tech says, nodding. "We'll need proper equipment though, and a really solid, safe plan."

"Don't worry, I'll get all that covered," I say. Already my mind is abuzz with ideas. Gadget Byte, stalker in training… life is strange.

"We're gonna need code names too," Cache adds. "You know, like in those late night spy movies."

"Uh, what kind of code names are you thinking?" I ask. I have to admit, this has me curious as I've never seen a spy movie.

"Are they dumb?" Tech asks, a light whine in her voice.

"No!" Cache huffs. "Look, it's just… Gadget, Tech and Cache are basic names. Ordinary names. Nothing interesting! If we're gonna do this right, we need real code names… like Mary, Chloe and Emma."

"What kind of weird names are those?" I ask, cocking my head to the side a bit. "Who would name their poor kids something like _that_? But if I had to pick one of those strange names for a code name… I'll go with Mary."

"I guess if anybody overheard us a code name would stop them knowing it was us. Um… I guess Chloe sounds the least dreadful?" Tech says uncertainly.

"And that leaves me as Emma," Cache concludes. "Nobody will know the truth!"

...Wait a second, I'm a Victor. I'd be recognized on sight! Of course, being seen by anybody is not the plan, but it's another issue to think about. Ok, I'm gonna need more than just a code name, aren't I? Not just a good, dark costume but maybe something that could hide my face as well? Initially I'd think of wearing a mask, but given hardly anybody does that – least of all anybody older than nine – it might just have the opposite effect that I want. Well, I have a few days to work this one out at least. Seriously though, _Mary_ … like, even my own daddy wasn't that cruel!

"So, what's the route we're going to be following him on?" Tech asks. "Does he frequent any areas?"

"Well… he does have his favourite bar," I say. "Like father like daughter, right? But really, we're just going to follow him wherever he goes… maybe he'll go to his normal hang-outs, maybe he won't. Either way, we'll follow him wherever he goes and see what we can learn."

Tech and Cache nod, seeming satisfied. In theory, it's a simple enough plan. Just stay out of sight, do not lose the target and make sure one of us stays close enough to hear what gets spoken. And, with a few days to properly get the hang of sneaking around, I think the three of us together can pull this one off without a glitch.

"But what if he doesn't go anywhere on the night we do this?" Tech asks suddenly. "It is a possibility, Gadget."

"Mary," Cache interjects.

"I hate these code names already," I say with a pitiful groan. "Well, if nothing happens then dinner is on me. I'm thinking maybe a sushi party? That, and we'd just try again the next night until we can learn something. You don't need to come with me every night though."

"...Alright, that works for me," Tech says, convinced. "I have a camera, want me to bring it with me?"

"That'd be a good idea," I say. "Oh, but bring it to me first. I'll work on it so the flash won't give away your position. Cache, this all fine for you?"

"I mean, Gadget, you just promised us a sushi party. What kind of idiot would I be to say no to a boon like _that?_ " Cache asks me, giggling. "Agent Emma reporting for duty!"

"The code names are awful!" I moan.

Awful as they may be, the three of us are all laughing and giggling a few moments later. This is nice, this is what I've been missing and craving for so long. Companionship. It's nice, not being alone.

"...I don't think we're alone," Tech says, suddenly anxious. "Somebody's coming. _Hide_ , _now_."

Quickly we grab up our bags and any evidence of our presence and we scamper with light feet over to a large trash container at the edge of the roof. Thankfully, this part of the roof has a wall built up to prevent us falling over the edge, so now the only thing we need to do is stay still, and silent. Hopefully it's just Dayta coming up. I'd like it if he did, so I can see how he's holding up. But if it's a teacher, or a random student… best that we stay hidden, just in case. Maybe a Victor can get away with what is technically trespassing but I doubt Tech or Cache can.

"Ok, coast is clear, time to work," the person mutters.

I freeze. I know that voice, and I know it's not Dayta either. Cache and Tech look at me, as if asking for an answer, but I shake my head. I carefully lay flat on the ground and peer out from our hiding place. If I stay low to the ground, there's less chance of being seen. That would be bad, considering this is my middle brother. Rivett. I'd call him lucky, with how he only has his final reaping left and his name isn't in much compared to the rest of the eighteen year olds. Naturally though, Flux is luckier with him now being twenty.

I carefully watch Rivett, still and daring not to breath, or at least not breathing too loudly. It's him alright, if not clear from his voice then surely from how he looks. I mean, obviously I am going to recognise one of my brothers on sight, and his usual sandy tan coat with the thick grey tie over it just makes it clearer to me. Now, he'd be a good spy, being the shortest of my family. Then again, we were never close.

"That's everything here," he says, looking into his bag.

A moment later he's setting out a bunch of components on the ground and, his hands a blur, is working fast to get everything put together. He's working fast and, to me at least, I seems like he's making a bomb. A bomb!? Oh, of all the times to not be alone and with a bottle of strong drink in hand…

Though, is it an explosive bomb, like a typical land mine in its effects? Maybe it's an EMP? I'm not sure, really, but it looks like he's getting it quickly set-up, almost done already. How long has he been smuggling parts out of his work to get this built? Maybe that's daddy's plan, blow stuff up… but what is the benefit he'd get from this, and how would Rivett benefit too? I'm missing something.

"Come on, talk and drop some details..." I say very quietly.

But, Rivett works silently and swiftly. He thinks he's alone, and he's not saying a word. I guess unlike me, when he's alone he doesn't talk to himself. I really do that a lot, don't I? Just sitting around alone, chattering to nobody. Loneliness can make a person do odd things. I guess I just thought more people did that, but maybe it's just a me thing. Looks like I won't be getting anything out of him, and confronting him right now… no, no, bad idea. Or, is it really?

I don't get to make a choice on that. His device finished he stands up, stuffs it away into his bag and is quickly on his way once again. I listen hard, hoping he might say one final sentence as he leaves, but no, nothing. He silently makes his way down the stairs, no signs that he was ever here.

"So, who was that?" Tech asks.

"Rivett, one of my brothers," I say. "Pretty sure he doesn't really care that I exist. He's not Dayta. But he is a boy who just made a bomb… think we ought to tell?"

"Well, he could get rid of it by the time we tell somebody," Tech says, uncertain. "...Do you think he'd try to blow up your house?"

"I don't see why he would. He'll only do something if it benefits him, short term and long term," I reply. Though, the idea of that does have me worried. "All the more reason to have the stake out and find out what's going on. This is already getting out of hand..."

"Do you think Dayta might be apart of this?" Cache asks.

"A few weeks ago I'd have said he would probably be," I admit. Thankfully… I know better now. "But, he's shown he cares about me and isn't getting involved with what daddy has in mind. If something would hurt me, I believe that Dayta would warn me about it."

"I wish I had a brother to look after me like that," Tech says, smiling.

"For years, I did too. I'm glad I finally do," I say as we get out of our hiding place. "Class is gonna start any minute, we better get moving."

"Do we have to? It's math… I don't mind if we walk slow," Cache says, moaning.

"It's not that hard, come on," I say, chuckling briefly. "Maybe we'll see Dayta on the way. Just give me peace of mind he's ok."

"...Say, don't you have another brother besides Dayta and Rivett?" Tech asks as we start to walk down the stairs. "I vaguely recall seeing you with a third one before, well… before it all started."

Slowly, I nod as we head off to our classroom side by side.

"Yeah, Flux," I confirm. "He's daddy's favourite They're pretty close, so whatever daddy has in mind, Flux is going to agree with it and assist however he can."

"Even if it hurts you?" Tech asks, looking sick at the prospect. "That's really bad."

"Yeah, I know we've been mean before but… _family_ is meant to not want to kill each other," Cache adds, frowning.

"Yeah, you'd think," I say, breathing out deeply. "As on edge as I am though, I do have one comfort to keep in my mind."

"What's that?" Tech asks. "...Us being your friends?"

"Of course," I say, putting an arm around both my friends. "That, and at the very least none of my family members are Careers out for blood. They don't have half of the physical strength of one Cato. Still hurts to be hit, but… little comforts, right."

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

School ended without any further incidents, and I even got an A on my homework. I'll be content to call it a good day of school, but it's not time to relax for the night yet, beer in hand. No, the mission has only just begun. Facts are facts, Rivett had what I think was a bomb and whatever way you dress it up… bombs are made to cause harm, if not death. And if he's passing that bomb on over to daddy… it'll be dark days ahead for District Three. Well, darker than they are already on most Fall and Winter days anyway.

I'd wanted to get started on training myself to be stealthy and sneaky right away, and make sure I got all the equipment that will be needed, but it seemed fate had other plans. In this case, fate being District Three's Escort, a women by the name of Styx. Given she's the one who chooses who boards the train to the Capitol… well, let's just say her name could not be more perfect. Anyway, she called me up as it's, quote, 'high time you choose your talent young lady'. So here I am now, working on the next additions to the gallery in my art studio.

Naturally, because a lot of Victors no longer go to school once they win they are expected to pick up a talent afterwards, something to make as their own identity to show off for the Capitol and use to make the citizens of it entertained or otherwise happy. Some choose music, some choose body-building, I think one Victor decided on rapping… but me, art was the obvious choice. If I have to do something, why not make it something I like doing which also lowers my own stress and feelings of trauma?

"What do you think Mirrus?" I ask as my friend enters the room to bring me a drink, one notably not containing alcohol. "Good additions for the gallery?"

Mirrus looks my art over, thoughtful, and gives what I think is a look of approval. Though, perhaps he is also looking at me in concern. I mean, when you look at what I've made it could be said I have issues and should probably get help, I guess. I tried not to be so morbid this time, and to keep things looking a bit more ideal… tried. Three more paintings for the gallery, and here's what I made this time.

A dark, dismal cave interior with my 'secret weapon' as I called it off to the side, hidden from the moonlight outside.

A burning forest, much like the one I ran for my life through in order to reach the cave shown in the previous picture so I could take down Weldar.

My attempt at starting to keep it positive, myself with Tech and Cache, on a stealth mission under the full moon. I even painted the three of us smiling. Hopefully this picture accurately represents the future.

"I know, it's creepy stuff but we live in a pretty creepy world," I say to him. "Well, time to let these dry before they get framed and join the gallery. Did you find the phone number I needed?"

Mirrus nods, passing me a slip of paper. There we go, that's the number. The number of the Ninja Store in the Capitol. I'm honestly surprised they even have such a store, but if there's one place that lives off of excess and things they do not need, it's the Capitol. Besides, in this case I can use this store to my advantage. From Gadget the Tribute to Gadget the Ninja.

My life is stranger than I thought.

"Thanks Mirrus," I say, smiling. "I'm so glad you're here. Just… you being here, it's making me have a better hold onto my sanity. Wherever you were from before… well, you know… I bet you were a treasure to those around you."

Mirrus is silent for a moment, and I worry that I might have touched a nerve here. Maybe that compliment came off a bit of the opposite? Suddenly though, I stop worrying and instead squeak in surprise as Mirrus gives me a hug.

"...You're welcome," I say, hugging him back. "Ok then, let's get this phone call done. After ordering beer over the phone, how hard can this be?"

Mirrus nods, as if to say 'how hard indeed' as we approach the phone. Oh, wait, but it seems not all is as I left it. Looks like I've received a letter while I was painting.

"Wonder who this is from," I ponder, picking it up. "Think it's from Lacey? Or, um… oh _boy_ , do you think it's a love note or something?"

Mirrus shrugs. Guess there's no point in delaying it, so I open up the letter.

"Well, so long as it's not got a bomb in it, right?" I say, taking out the paper from within. "No bomb, so far so good. Ok, let's see here..."

It's got the Capitol Seal on it. That's never a good thing to see, but I won't put the letter down. Calm Gadget, calm.

* * *

- _Dear Miss Gadget Byte_

 _You are hereby summoned to the Capitol on the upcoming Saturday of this week. There will be a grand tour at the Tribute Museum for the children of the Capitol to learn from and enjoy, and you are expected to play a part in it by making a speech about your mech suit, the current most popular exhibit. Additionally, you will be talking about_ _the opportunity granted to you by the generous Capitol, and your experiences in the Arena._ _Caesar will interview you live on this. Room and board will be provided for you at one of the Capitol's finest hotels._ _Be on the District Three train platform at 9AM sharp on the day, and bring your Avox with you._

 _Have a Capitol blessed day._

 _Leto, Chief of Propaganda_ -

* * *

I'm silent, rereading the letter twice more to take it all in. I groan, sitting myself down on the stairs. Mirrus looks at me, worried. I look up at him and pass him the letter.

"Well Mirrus, looks like we're gonna be going on a small vacation," I say, shaking my head. "I am _not_ ready for this. Think there's any chance I could find a way out of having to go, like being sick? Or breaking a leg?"

Mirrus shakes his head, and I know he's right. They'd find me pretty easily, and any injury I could give myself to get out of it they'd just be able to fix up very quickly anyway. Looks like I have no choice then, do I? The Capitol awaits me on Saturday, and so does the Tribute Museum.

"I've never been to that museum," I say, taking hold of the phone for the call I have to make. "But Mirrus… the idea of it, and what I've heard of it, it just gives me a _really_ bad feeling. Not to mention I saw the Mech Suit on TV… it's still got Weldar's blood on the blade of the sword."

We share a grim, uneasy look.

"We'll just have to power through it, somehow," I say, sighing. "And that means we better be quick at getting ready for the mission on Friday. Mission one day, dragged off to a speech and interview the next day… I sure hope I'll have time to drink a few bottles on Sunday."

Mirrus gives me a look. I pout, just a little.

"If you tried it, you'd love it too," I insist, dialling the number on the paper slip. "Well, maybe the other Victors will have some advice. Time to order the stuff."

As the phone starts to ring, I can't help but think about how I'm bringing Ninja to District Three. I just hope Cache doesn't expect me to use any Nunchucks. I tried to do that back in the Training Center, but… well, some things are just better left forgotten about, in the end.

* * *

A spy mission and a looming trip to the Capitol? And here Gadget thought having a social life would be hard! You know what they say, nothing worth doing is easy. The second arc arc of Act 1 has begun, and many things loom ahead… stay tuned~!


	5. Act 1-5: Pale Horse

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait guys, had a bunch of stuff to do! Classes are back in session, and life is getting busy. T_T So, before Gadget's tale gets back into action, I have been thinking of a sort of new system for future updates and such for The Nameless Chronicles. With 15 leads, I'm thinking that starting a new timeline every other story, more or less, is probably going to end up rather confusing. It'd be easy for details to be forgotten and overlooked due to all the story jumping. I'm thinking of a new kind of system moving forwards. The idea being, each of the 15 leads are put into 5 'sets' of three, with the first set being Urchin, Gadget and Sickle. Each set of leads / timelines must be finished until the next is moved onto. And with the plotting I've done, set 1 won't take overly long. After that, set 2 is revealed with all the set-ups and we get three Arena stories in a row from them. Playing the long game, but I think it works. Still, what do you guys think? Would you want to see the conclusions to Urchin, Gadget and Sickle's timelines before the next few leads? Let me know! Until then, on with the story!

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 5: Pale Horse**

* * *

"So, what do you think, Mirrus?" I ask my friend as I stand in front of a mirror. "Think this looks like a good outfit to sneak around in?"

Mirrus looks at me, both my reflection and my actual self, and I get the idea he thinks I look really stupid, or maybe just strange. In any case, he silently gives me a thumbs down. I don't look that bad, do I? I'm not exactly self-conscious but I'd kinda like to think I'm at least decently pretty. Then again, this black outfit that's just a little bit too tight on me and has the hood pulled over my face wasn't meant to have much visual appeal. Indeed, it's not meant to have any. The point is that I'm not meant to be seen or suspected of anything when I go out dressed like this. I'm sure once the mission starts the 'purpose over appearance' side will be invaluable – and maybe Tech and Cache will like their own outfits, kind of? - but right now I think me and Mirrus are thinking very much the same thing.

I look like a total putz.

"Ok, maybe it makes me look kinda dumb," I admit. "But you have to admit, it won't be easy to spot me in the dark in this get-up. Dressed like this, I could even hide from a Career Pack. Um, you know, if I didn't leave tracks, and uh..."

I put a hand over my face, silently whining.

"Maybe it's best if I just put the Ninja outfit away until I need it, and stop talking," I decide, glancing at Mirrus. "Thoughts?"

To this, Mirrus quickly nods his head. But then, when he picks up the nunchucks that lay on my bed, he does the opposite and shakes his head.

"...Keepsake?" I say with an awkward giggle. "They were going for one Cap which is apparently a bargain, so… look, I'm not gonna take them with me. I'm not crazy, relatively speaking. All I'm bringing is the Ninja outfit, the walkie talkies, a notepad with a pen and the night vision goggles."

Mirrus doesn't seem to be listening. Or, if he is then he's more interesting in swinging around the nunchucks than listening to me. I can't help but yelp a little at the speed they are being spun around in his hands.

"Hey, careful!" I exclaim, holding up my hands protectively, not that it'd do me any good. "They might fly out of your hands and break something… or, maybe they'd just break my nose. Where did you even learn to do that anyway?"

Mirrus shrugs, placing the nunchucks back on my bed. Maybe he's just got natural talent, perhaps? There have been plenty of people – all Tributes and many of them dead, of course – who have picked up a weapon and just naturally been gifted at it. Saying that, I am skilled at precisely zero weapons… my handling of them tends to be somewhere between 'utterly hopeless' and 'embarrassing to watch'. Though, thinking on this… I don't know _why_ Mirrus got made into an Avox, do I? He may be my age, maybe a few months older, but for all I know he could have a bunch of hidden skills from a very exotic and dangerous background. It's like the old saying goes, it's always the quiet ones… but, is it really? I can't say for sure.

A glance at the clock shows me that it's half past eight. Not long and it'll be another day of school. Once a big issue for me, but now just simple routine. The past few days have been really basic, nothing really going on, though Diode still isn't speaking to Tech and Cache. Neither are Magnette or Flick. It's not really a big problem, but they've been friends for years and while I know Tech said this kind of stuff has happened before… I don't like being the cause of them feuding. Perhaps I could try and gently nudge them back to being friends, in a way they also keeps me being friends with Tech and Cache because I am not being alone again. Not happening!

"So, uh, could you give me some space?" I ask Mirrus politely. "Just that I need to change into something more suitable for school, and, uh..."

I can barely begin to even ponder how to continue this awkward request, but Mirrus seems intent to cut out the middle man and save us some time. Out the door he goes, leaving me by myself. For a moment, peace.

"...Ok, this really is a size or two too small for me. Either I'm getting bigger, or they sent the wrong size," I note, pulling back the hood of the Ninja outfit. "Then again I was a twig before so maybe being a little bigger is a good thing? Ok, where did I put those overalls?"

As I walk to my closet, ready to change, I glance at the calender. It's Thursday today and that means it all goes down tomorrow after school. So, not much time left to get everything sorted and make sure that myself and both of my agents will be able to sneak around undetected. I get the feeling they might be nervous about helping me here as… well, it's legally ambiguous. But, they have the option to back out… I'm honestly just touched they didn't instantly say no when I did give them that option to.

"Ok, planning later," I tell myself. "Clothes, and then get ready for first period programming class."

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Programming class was standard, as usual. Nothing really to do but focus on the lines upon lines of ones and zeros and the commands therein. E++ is pretty easy stuff to work with, at least in my opinion. That should be another A and another step closer to gaining a decent future career path. Sure, I love to break out my artistic side but it's nice to be able to work among the best kinds of tech, perhaps something in the Capitol itself like how Beetee often has to go on jobs in that dark city.

I may hate the place, and fear it too, but being closer to the source of everything maybe it'd be a good way to find out useful information to help any tributes that I might have to Mentor. Perhaps that could be an idea for over the weekend, see if I can find a decent book or something about the technical side of the Arenas. Might come in useful.

Until then, it's time for one of the simple pleasures of childhood. I don't know if thirteen really makes me a child anymore, but just like those aged twelve, eleven and even ten I find a comfort in recess. A little bit of freedom, time to call our own. I never knew how precious free time truly was in the past.

"Hey Gadget, you're doing the thing again," Cache say from beside me, as we sit at an outdoor table.

"Huh? Um, what thing?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "You mean that dead look I get in my eyes that might possibly make me seem drunk or drugged? Only happens when I'm really depressed and right now I'm feeling mostly ok."

"No, it's that thing where you just get so lost in thought you stare blankly into space for like a minute or two, doing nothing and hardly blinking," Cache says, giggling. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, well, just the future really," I reply. "You know, what to do once I graduate school and stuff like that. I'll have to be a Mentor but that's just one month of the year booked out. I'd have time for other stuff too, probably."

"I'm not really sure what I'd want to be," Cache says. "We only have a few options in Three, but… I dunno."

"Same. I don't really want to put too much thought into it, you know?" Tech adds, looking down.

"But, why not?" I ask, curious. "It's nice, thinking of what we want to be. Like a computer programmer, an inventor, an electrician, a mechanic-."

"Well, it's easy for you to say that," Tech says, looking upset. "Your name isn't in the reaping bowl anymore. Our names are, and we could possibly be killed before we turn nineteen."

"Yeah. It's hard to really plan for something if there's always that chance of being reaped and ending up in the Tribute Graveyard," Cache adds. "Like it's great you have ideas on what you wanna be, but..."

"The uncomfortable silence about to begin says it all," Tech finishes.

Tech is right, the silence really is uncomfortable. How could I forget? I might be free of the Games – albeit, at a great mental cost – but my friends, and all the kids in Three… they're not. Maybe talking about my future plans is just a little insensitive when they have all this concern hanging over their heads. I'd say, statistically speaking, it's not that likely for kids our age to go in, but it only took four paper slips to nearly doom me. In fact, Lacey's name was only in there twice I think… and that tiny boy from Four, Urchin? He didn't look starving… he may have been doomed by just one slip of paper.

Nobody is safe, not unless they turn nineteen. And with at least one twelve or thirteen year old in the Arena every year, there's no kind of comfort for my friends. For anybody. The same four words, horrible words, are going to be on everybody's mind.

" _It could be me_."

I have a lot of things to worry over and cry about, but the reaping bowl isn't one of them. I wonder, is there any way to truly help Cache and Tech relax? ...Dresses? Nice, but that's only a temporary solution. ...Maybe I should just apologise.

"...I'm sorry," I say quietly.

"It's alright," Tech says, looking at the clock on the wall of the school. Thirty minutes until our next class. "Plus… it could be somebody else. Or, one of us might be the next Victor. Or we might not be eligible. Quell year and all."

"I'm hoping this year they only pick Careers. I mean they like the Games, why not just let them have all the spotlight just as they want?" Cache adds, almost seeming to pout.

I can't deny, Cache's idea has merit. I don't like the idea of people being killed, especially those who are not adults. But, if it was just the Districts who enjoy it and always volunteer… maybe it wouldn't be as wrong as usual? I suspect this is something I perhaps should keep to myself.

"So, mission starts after school," I say quietly. "I have the stuff in my locker. We grab it at the final bell. We get changed in a safe zone I scouted out and then we stalk daddy and see what he is up to. Him, Flux and Rivett."

"And, see if your other brother is alright," Tech adds. "I can't see Dayta anywhere around the yard,"

"Yeah… that worries me," I say, very anxious. I hope Dayta is just home feeling sick. Not that sickness is good, but better that than dead or in a coma…

"He'll turn up, just like my missing socks always do," Cache says. "So, we have our mission outfits, code names… does the mission itself have a code name though?"

"It does," I say, as I'd thought ahead enough to realise Cache would insist on there being one. "Operation Pale Horse."

"Cooooooool," Cache says, in awe.

"Oh, it's nothing that great," I say, giggling at the praise.

"Any hidden meaning?" Tech asks me.

"Nah, it just sounds cool," I say as I pick up another sandwhich.

Just as I take a nice, big bite into my buttered roast beef sandwhich we get company. While most people still have a preference towards avoiding me out of a continued fear, or just not liking me, there have been more students willing to at least quietly offer a hello recently. But few are willing to come up and directly say something.

But, of course, Diode never setted to just be like every other girl. Naturally, if Diode doesn't wish to do that then Magnette and Flick do not either. The three friends – not my friends, naturally – are here and already I'm worried if this is going to pick up where it left off at the party and turn into a nasty fight. I hate fights…

"So, you guys are still friends, huh?" Diode says, looking displeased.

"Yeah, we are," Tech says.

"I see you three are still friends too," Cache adds, folding her arms.

Diode raises an eyebrow, seeming confused.

"Um, yes? I mean we've been friends for years," she says, nodding to Magnette and Flick. "I don't see why Gadget matters more than us. We've _always_ been together. She's only been your friend for a few days, and you were just as scared of her as I was when she came back from the Arena."

I don't feel upset over this. I already knew everybody, Tech and Cache included, was wary of me after what I did to Weldar. I wonder, would what he did to me have had people frightened of him? Guess it's one thing I shall never know. What I do know though is neither Diode's group nor, uh, I guess 'my' group are backing down.

"Gadget's nice to hang out with," Tech says.

"Oh, and I'm not?" Diode asks, looking offended.

"Diode, you know that's not what I mean," Tech says. "It's just… Gadget's dealt with so much abuse, I don't think it's right to leave her to suffer alone. Besides, I think you'd like her too if you gave her a chance."

"But she has that creepy Avox." Flick adds with a gag. "Why would anybody want one of those?"

"Um, he was given to me, not by my choice..." I mumble. What is it with Flick and Avox's? They're Anti-Capitol by definition so shouldn't we logically like them?

"But you've not gotten rid of him either," Flick states.

"Well yeah, he's my friend," I say, sighing. "I should've bought more beer in today, this is getting rough."

"We just want our friends back," Diode says.

"Yeah," Magnette adds. "Like, if you two hang around with Gadget you're going to get hurt. The Victors always have the Capitol watching them. If you get too close to them… well, didn't you hear the stories about the guy from Twelve who won the second Quell? They killed his family!"

Magnette wrings her hands, looking very afraid.

"Please, don't get yourselves killed..." she whispers.

"Yeah, really. I get you feel bad for Gadget but… Victors are left alone for a reason. It's not safe to be too close to them," Diode says. "You thought her dad was crazy? It could easily get worse than that, and unlike with Gadget the Capitol does _not_ need you alive."

Diode shivers, and glances around the schoolyard. Even though we've been talking rather quietly, a crowd stands distant, watching our every move. Lightly, I give them a soft wave.

"Besides, the rest of the kids might not like you anymore if you hang with her. People are still scared," Diode whispers urgently. "I don't want you two becoming outcasts."

"You had no trouble making me become one over the years," I add with a sigh.

At this Diode quickly shuts up, looking nervous. I'm not gonna get angry though, as I think her concerns are justified. Rumour has it that multiple people who had been friends to past Victors, sources of support… they vanished. Of course, this is not as frequent these days, but is that just because Three has not had a Victor in a while? The fact Tech and Cache stood by my side in spite of knowing the risks, it makes me value them more. They really are putting themselves on the line to make it right… perhaps too much so. Hmmmmm.

"We don't have to be enemies Diode," I say gently. "We could be friends. Me and you. Magnette and Flick too. We could all group together.. safety in numbers. Tech and Cache still like you guys. They told me so. We can forget last weekend, and start over."

I hold out my hand to Diode.

"Friends?" I offer her.

Diode looks at me, then at Cache and Tech.

"...Don't be reckless. I'm worried about you guys," she says quietly. "Please come back to me. You'll get hurt."

Diode then looks at me. I'm not sure if I should be scared or not. It's a hard face to figure out, honestly.

"I expect you to make certain they are safe. If I hear they've been hurt, you'll _wish_ for an Ant Muttation," she says, a fierce glow in her eyes. "Let's go girls. Try again later."

Diode leaves, with Magnette and Flick following behind her. Tech was right, she does still care… hopefully they make up soon, or this could be a problem. It feels so strange, being the central factor to these girls having a falling out. I guess the only way for them to be as one again is either for me to leave the picture – not something I am planning on, really – or for Diode and her girls to come around to me being, well, me. A party and gifts didn't work, so what would? Diode fears danger and herself or her friends being hurt by being close to me. So, perhaps if I could make her feel less afraid somehow she might be willing to make us a nice girl gang of six? Imagine, five girls for friends and Mirrus too. That's an all time record. When you add Lacey to that it's more than I ever hoped could be-

"Gadget, you're doing it again," Cache says, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Whuh? Oh, sorry," I say, everything coming back into focus. "Just kind of thinking."

"Good thoughts?" Tech asks. "Or..."

"Kinda good," I assure her. "Just hoping there's a way that all six of us can be friends. That, and… it means so much to me that, even after only bring my friends for a short time, really, you're helping me on this mission. I'm a mixture of grateful and surprised."

I glance around and beckon them to lean in closer.

"We meet up in the alley three streets over. I put the gear there," I say quietly.

"You mean the alley with that graffiti about you?" Cache asks.

"The very same," I sigh, thinking back to that image. Nice form, but the colour of my blood wasn't visually pleasing. "It might be dangerous. If you want to back out, I'd understand… last chance if you are having second thoughts on this."

Cache and Tech are silent, no doubt thinking this over. The mission is not without risk, after all. In fact, if we do get caught… no, I'd rather not think about it. Breaking curfew isn't something you get away with after just a mere scolding. It can get somebody whipped, or worse. But even though they surely know this, both Tech and Cache give me firm nods.

"We're in," Tech says. "I mean, your dad is nuts but… we're just following him and making note of anything he does."

"Yeah, were helping Panem," Cache adds. "We deserve medals, or dresses."

"...Yeah," I say, chuckling as I lightly smile. "So, we go back to class and act as casual as possible. Once school is over, it all kicks off. I would have put this off if I could have but, well, I have a 'prior engagement' over the weekend. It's tonight or never… or, next week, which may be too late."

As I wring my hands, Tech scoots closer to me.

"Where are you gonna be?" she asks me, curious.

"Snow's mansion?" Cache jokes.

I feel sick inside all of a sudden. Maybe because that joke is actually a possibility at some point. If Snow wants it, I have no choice.

"I sure hope not," I say, shivering. "I'll be in the Capitol. I'm supposed to be there to do a talk at the Tribute Museum or something. Not really looking to it, honestly."

"Oh… what are you gonna be talking about?" Tech asks, looking uncertain. "I saw that place on the TV and… oh dear, that's where your 'secret weapon' is, isn't it?"

"Is is," I say as I stand up, the bell sure to ring any minute now. "Weldar's blood is on the blade, as I'm sure you saw. What am I supposed to say about that? Talk about his blood type? I just want to stay home and eat ice cream..."

"Ooo, what flavour?" Cache asks.

"Cherry shandy flavour," I say, packing everything into my bag. "So, I'll be gone for the weekend. Mirrus as well as the letter told me to bring him along too. While I'm gone, I hope you girls and the others can make up."

I look side to side and drop my voice to a whisper.

"And be _careful_ ," I say. It's hard not to worry, really. Doing something to my friends while I'm not here to be able to do anything about it - for what little that'd do - would be the perfect time. "I'll give you the keys to my place while I'm away, make yourselves at home. If you have my permission, in writing, I don't think it'd be a big deal."

I pause, a thought occurring to me.

"Oh, and stay away from my beer," I add. "I _need_ that stuff."

"Aren't you supposed to be giving it up?" Tech asks, concern in her eyes.

"It's give up drinking or give up life," I reply, looking away. "I'm _trying_ to drink less, but it's hard. It's a very gradual slow-down, like a flywheel or a piston driven engine."

"Why are all alcoholics kinda depressing?" Cache asks, sounding serious.

"Good question," I say with a morbid chuckle. "If you find out why, let me know. My reason is I'm just a depressing kind of girl."

The bell rings, loud and obnoxious. It's a rusted old thing. Loud and, fun fact, really not fun to hear if you're kind of drunk or hungover. But, now it's back to class.

I hang back a bit, letting the bulk of the crowd of students enter before me. There they go, all bunched together and walking along, as though they were zombies from those late night movies. But as I watch them go - and for once, they do not watch me – I just can't help but think, it could be any of them next time. In another timeline, if such things exist, it could've been any of them last time too. Who will I have to Mentor? Tech or Cache? Diode? That small girl with the goggles over there? That lanky boy with a wounded hand?

Any of them could be a corpse several months from now, if anything is left of them. It's a grim reminder of how my class is already a few members short than what it started as. Weldar's close friend Fuse in the Bloodbath in the 73rd Games. Plasma in the 72nd Games, ripped apart by a polar bear. Who among this crowd will be next? I gag, feeling sick at the thought of it.

"You alright?" Tech whispers.

"...No, I'll deal with it," I say. "Let's go."

Bringing up the rear we enter the school and follow the masses to he next class. A glance at the clock shows me it's a few hours before school ends and the mission begins, but I know it'll go by quickly. Time often has a habit of doing that.

"I mean what I said, you guys can back out of you want," I whisper.

"And we mean what we both said, we're in," Tech says. "Don't worry, ok?"

"Yeah Mary, it'll be fine," Cache says, smirking.

I throw my head back, letting a groan out to the ceiling and the sky beyond it. Cache laughs, unapologetic, and soon Tech giggles too.

"Traitors," I say, pouting a little.

I can't be too mad though. Mainly as, even with the thoughts of my daddy's plans and the Quell that looms nearer every day, I'm starting to laugh as well. Mary's such a _weird_ name that even I'm laughing about it now.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

School is out and we're already at the alley. A battered old locker is here, lucky for us as it's our 'changing room'. Myself and Tech are already suited up, and we stand in wait for Cache to get her own ninja outfit on.

"Guys," she says from within the locker. "I think I put it on backwards, I gotta start over."

"That's the third time Cache!" Tech complains. "Just remember, the side with the tag is meant to go behind you, ok?"

"...Oh," Cache replies.

There is silence as Cache resumes suiting up, hopefully likely to get it right this time. As I stand, tapping my foot, Tech nudges me. I look to her, and to where she silently points. I can only lightly breath out as I look at the graffiti on the wall.

A spray painted image of me, laying dead with a cutlass in me. Aside from the fact there were no cutlasses in the Arena, this could've easily been reality in that forest had I not gotten lucky. Maybe it's less luck and just that the reaper forgot about me. Whatever the case, I just give the graffiti a cold look.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" I ask. "I used to cry when I even thought about this. Now, I just don't care as much."

"How so?" Tech asks. "I thought you were still scared."

"Oh, I am. But, I'm more scared from nightmares, trauma, the Capitol's darkest side, Mutts and my daddy. Now, _this_ on the other hand? This is sad and not just because the blood is the wrong shade of red," I say, shaking my head. "Maybe it's just me being desensitized, but Tech… in the time I've come back I've realised that while I _hate_ being lonely, I don't really care that much anymore if I am seen as the District outcast."

I lean against the alley wall and look up at the sky far above. Grey clouds are moving in. How fitting… maybe oddly fitting? Tech stands, waiting for me to continue.

"I guess it's just, Panem is not a kind place. Nobody wants to be the weak link… it's easier to live if you have more power than _somebody_. That used to me me, everybody wanted to put me down so they'd never be in my place. I felt so broken, but… but..." I trail off, searching for the right words.

"You don't feel weak anymore?" Tech asks.

"I feel broken and afraid, but not helpless. I guess after surviving the Hunger Games and overcoming my fear of school, I'm starting to see that being treated as an outcast… I don't even care anymore. I'm not afraid of school bullies anymore or people who eye me like I'm a leper. It's pathetic. They're not Mutts or Careers, and after surviving past those things then, well, why care anymore about being the outcast?" I ask, starting to pace back and forth. "Am I making sense? Maybe not. I guess I just can't afford to care about the woes I had before the Games, because now I have even bigger issues after the games. I'm also not alone, and that's good enough for me."

Tech puts a hand on my shoulder, ceasing my pacing. She looks at me, understanding. Well, close to it it. Nobody truly can understand, except another Victor… or a Survivor. But, the effort is welcome.

"I guess it's just, after winning the Hunger Games and having all these new issues… what's it gonna matter if people don't like me very much? I have you guys now," I say, putting a hand on Tech's shoulder. "Besides, love me or hate me, I'm gonna Mentor somebody and be their best hope of survival next Games. I wonder if they realise that."

Tech looks at me, very uneasy. Worried even. Oh no, what did I say now? Why am I so bad at being anything other than crap when I use words?!

"Would you… not help somebody in the Games if they'd treated you badly?" Tech asks quietly. "Weldar wasn't the only awful person..."

I had thought about this, much earlier than now. In drunken nights of beer and crying, part of my had felt tempted when he negative feelings overwhelmed me. But… but… eventually, I'd come to my answer.

"Even if they were somebody who treated me horribly, it doesn't matter. My hate for the Games outweighs anything else. I'd do my glitching best for whoever I had to Mentor and help survive the Arena. Because if I didn't… am I better than them? Or, am I as bad as the Gamemakers?" I reply, again leaning to the wall and sinking down to my feet, my knees drawn up. "I'd be a Mutt, pretty much."

Tech sits beside me, her knees also drawn up.

"I think we're all a bit like Mutts sometimes, deep down," she says. "After all, the vast majority of tributes – even the youngest – will kill if they have to. Sometimes, even the twelve year olds kill. Didn't one join the Career pack one year? That vicious one with the blind left eye?"

"...I just wish we lived in a better world," I say, staring at the other side of the alley. "One where kids could grow up without fear, and without the chance of having to commit murder to live."

"That's no Panem though," Tech says. "It's… I don't know, really."

"Me neither," I agree. "But whatever it is, I want to live to see it. Or, die and be sent there."

We're silent. I think of a better Panem, with a better system of ruling. I mean, really… when you truly think about it… the Capitol's methods are nonsensical. Perhaps I'll bring this up to Tech and Cache, see what they think.

Hey, wait a second…

"Cache, you ok in there?" I ask, getting up. "You've been a while."

"Did you tie yourself up with the sleeves again?" Tech asks.

"Oh, I was done ages ago," Cache says from within the locker.

"What?! Why didn't you come out so we could get going?" I ask, stumped. The clock is ticking.

As Wiress would say, tick tock tick tock.

"Well... I was gonna come out so we could get going, but you started really having that big opening up monologue going on, and this time it wasn't one of those times you just talk at length in your head, so… I didn't want to interrupt and make you stop," Cache says sheepishly as she exits the locker. "It's interesting to hear people vent and talk about their big problems."

I look at Cache, and then at Tech. She looks at me, and then with blank faces we look back at Cache.

"Victors are interesting!" Cache says, huffing. "So, where to?"

"Where else?" I say, lugging up the duffle bag full of spy gear. "My old house. Well, actually it's the house _before_ my old house… not an important distinction, we're going to my daddy's place."

With that, I walk out the alley and off to where I know danger lays in wait. Or, maybe it doesn't? If not danger, than a dangerous person. Thankfully, the streets are empty and there are many allies to cut through so nobody comes over to say anything about our outfits. It's not dark yet.

"Does she know where she's going?" Cache asks.

"Of course she does, it's her old house!" Tech exclaims. "How could anybody forget something like that?"

"By being dead," I chime in.

That's when the conversation stops and an awkward silence begins. Hmmm… perhaps a trip to the library to check out a cop of ' _How to talk to people and not make them feel awkward_ ' would be a good idea? I mean, if such a book exists.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It wasn't a long walk, but with it being the Fall now it's getting darker earlier. And with the grey clouds covering the sky, it wasn't bright to begin with. So, in the crisp evening the three of us are hiding out of site behind a large pile of rubble – wrecked building supplies never to be used, nor cleared away – and occasionally peeping out to watch my old house for any signs of the 'target' moving out the door.

"You sure he's not left yet?" Tech asks.

"I don't think so. Daddy was always here at this time when I lived there, often drunk too," I say seriously. "He's gotta be inside. I mean, we can't go and check… but trust me, I know him."

"But not what he's doing," Cache adds.

"Which is why we're here," I say. "Ok, here's the final rundown. We tail after him during the rest of the night, up to midnight as I have never known him to stay out past that time. We all follow from three different points. We all keep our cameras at the ready to be sure we catch anything good… uh, _bad_. After that, we rendezvous at the Victor Village, tonight's extraction point. Operation Pale Horse begins."

Tech and Cache just stare at me. I know they understand me and what I was saying, but… why the stares? It's making me feel really self-conscious all of a sudden…

"Why are you talking like that?" Tech asks. "Extraction point, rendezvous… you never normally say those words."

"...I stayed up late last night reading spy novels to prepare myself," I mumble, looking away shyly. "Umm… just pretend it sounded cool..."

"Whoa, that was so cool!" Tech says.

"Thanks," I say, peering back out. "No movement yet..."

It's strange, seeing the house so quiet. Once, it was often rowdy and Peacekeepers would arrive to quieten things down. They'd also break something each time. But now, the old place is quiet. It's not much, but the 'Old Byte Place' was once home. A pretty standard, if shoddy, two story house. A bit cramped, but at least the wooden build kept the rain out. Flux made sure to waterproof it, after all. It's not likely to fall apart, but the wood looks rotten in some places and two of the windows are fairly cracked. With the porch steps broken too, it's not a pretty sight. Last I checked long ago, inside is pretty crap too.

"Hey Gadget," Cache begins. "Your surname is Byte, right?"

"Yeah," I say, wondering where Cache is going with this.

"And that is your family's home?" she continues.

"Um, yes?" I say. What's she getting at?

"...No offence, but the Byte family home bites," Cache says, giggling a bit at her pun.

I just give Cache a look.

"You're not the first, you won't be the last," I say, groaning as I put a hand over my face. "We can't get distracted."

"Mary, target sighted," Tech whispers.

I rise quickly, and carefully, peering over the rubble. Sure enough, daddy's exited the house and is on the move. He's dressed casual, same as always – it's all the family can afford, and even then only sometimes – but he doesn't seem to be carrying anything. Strange… even if he weren't carrying weapons or illegal files, he usually carries around a burlap sack attached to his belt. It's where his wallet, even if empty, tends to go. He glances around, oblivious to us, and briskly walks down a street.

The bar is not that way. Whatever he's heading out to do, it's not to drink. And since he doesn't do much else, except hit me and my brothers, he may very well be up to something.

"Ok girls," I say. "Let's do this."

"What if he sees us?" Tech asks as we start to move.

"...Then you run, you _**run**_ for your life," I say, grimly. "If even one of us is spotted, it's over. If something goes wrong, we flee to the Victor Village."

"What if we can't make it?" Cache asks.

I see daddy is starting to get a distance away. We can't afford to lose him, not now. Whatever he's doing, I will find it out. Especially if it could harm me or anybody else. But, Cache brings up a point that needs answering.

"Keep moving," I say, beckoning my friends along. "If we get seen, um… we run to the park. When we're all there, then we go to the Victor Village."

"Where it'll be safe?" Tech asks.

"And we'll have the sushi party?" Cache adds.

"Yes to both," I tell them. "Ok girls, let's go. He's getting away..."

And so, moving quietly and slowly separating to go in three directions we start to follow daddy to wherever it is he might go. I should start calling him Binary, really. He doesn't act like a parent should. But old habits die hard. Just like we might if he sees us.

Thankfully, nightfall is approaching. Soon, our outfits will make us almost impossible to see. In theory, at least.

* * *

 **(Time passes)**

* * *

The sun is down and now the cool chill of the night is washing over District Three like a wave of death. To those without a home, or even a small shack like I had, it's sure to be a terrible night. I have a big house, but right now it's not a great night for me either. After all, I'm out in the cold too.

We've all been following da… uh, _Binary_ for a few hours now. This is strange. He's walking around for ages, then stops for a bit and then he's back on the move… often going back to a place he has already been. This is unlike him, so I'm very suspicious.

Does he know we're following him? Is he trying to shake us off his trail? Maybe, but then why not come and try to attack us? He's one of the things from my pre-Games life that scared me then and still scares me now, and he knows it. No, I think he's going somewhere and trying to ensure, if anybody did follow him, they'd suspect nothing.

Only issue is, I suspected him of something before he set out. I don't have a reason to stop the pursuit, except fear itself. And I have a lot of fear. Every noise I hear, it makes me tremble and shake. I keep hearing a clatter distant behind me every now and then. Am I being followed too? I can't tell… it's too dark to see if anybody is there, and I need to keep my focus on Binary ahead of me. Carefully, I peer out from behind the trash-can I am ducking behind.

"Tech, um, 'Chloe', come in?" I say to my walkie-talkie. "See anything? Over."

"Nope, he's just slowly walking down the street. I don't see anything except a mean look in his eyes. Over," Tech says.

"Make sure his eyes do not see you or things will get meaner," I say, grimly. "Thanks for coming with me, really. When we get back to my place, Sushi _and_ soda is on me. Over."

I hear Tech giggling.

"I look forward to it," she says. "That and a nice warm bed… over"

"Hang in there agent," I say, peering out once more. "Over and out."

No movement from the target. Binary stands and, looking left and right, seems satisfied to stand in the shadows and relax. I think he's waiting for something, or perhaps someone. I sit quietly, my breath visible in the cold night. I have a bad feeling about this, but I try to tell myself it's just paranoia.

"MARY! MARY!" a voice yells over my walkie talkie. "DO YOU READ ME?! OVER!"

My heart pounding painfully I turn the volume on the walkie-talkie down. Crap, crap, crap! Did he hear us?! I peer out just a little, feeling sick, and I see that Binary is now looking around sharply. He heard us…

"I hear you. Loud and… _**very**_ loud," I hiss into the walkie talkie. "Cache, or whatever your code name was, sssshhh! He heard that, he could find us… over..."

"...Oops," she replies, sounding guilty. "Um… just reporting that somebody is approaching him. A women, and she's dressed even better than I was when I got to try on your dresses. Over."

"Ok, this is it. Everybody quiet, and cameras at the ready," I say. "Both of you. This is it guys, time to see what he's up to. Over and out."

Carefully, I set down my walkie talkie and take my camera out. Naturally, modified for taking pictures at night, and without the flash that would give my position away. Can't miss anything… just like how I have to hope they do miss me, and the girls too. Take the pictures, overhear anything good and then we get out of here. I never knew covert operations, if that's the term, were so scary…

"Come on Gadget, where's that bravery you showed in the final battle?" I ask myself, readying the camera. "Find it and use it."

Binary looks around, suspicious.

"Show yourself!" he barks, his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

Thankfully, the cover of darkness and my dark clothing keeps me from his sight. But if he comes over to investigate… crap, it won't matter!

I'm saved from having a panic attack when somebody else comes into view, no doubt the women that Cache spotted. It's hard to tell in the dark, but I'm sure I've seen her before. Yes, I'm sure of it. Come on, it's on the tip of my tongue…

"I'm showing myself. You'd do well to mind your manners," the women says. Instantly, I know who it is.

"Apologies Cressida," Binary says.

"Just call me Nova," she says. "Cressida is too common a name."

"Fine," Binary replies. "You got the information?"

"Hard to get it, but yes," she says. "Now keep your voice down. This is meant to be quick."

I ready the camera and stay hidden. Cressida, or Nova I guess, passes Binary a sealed envelope of some sort – my camera doesn't miss a thing – which he swiftly pockets away from sight.

"You know what you have to do on the day the plan begins?" she continues.

"Of course I do," Binary says, his tone cold and… greedy. "I'd best get myself ready."

"See to it that you do," Nova says. "While you attend your extra briefing tomorrow, stay away from the Tribute Museum. _She_ will be there."

"Sure I can't go and say hello?" Binary asks. I do not like that tone of voice he's using…

"If you cause a scene and get arrested, I do _not_ know you," Nova says coolly. "Stick to your plan and I will stick to mine. If all goes as it should, a year or two from now things will be very different."

"Just give me what I was promised, and I'll follow any order," Binary says, chuckling. "My boys are ready. Well, not Dayta but he's in the dark. If he won't help… eh."

"Any word on the bomb?" Nova asks, her tone clipped.

"Rivett's on it," Binary states. "That all?"

"That's all," Nova says, giving a short nod. "We'll meet again soon. Just remember, you stick to your part. I'll handle the rest."

Nova turns, leaving the way she came.

"Oh, and one more thing. Halberd or chain-axe?" she asks.

"Halberd," Binary says.

With that, Nova takes her leave. In moments, she's gone into the rising mist covering the night. Binary glances around and takes out the envelope again. He takes out what appear to be pictures and a letter, though I don't have any idea what images or words they show. All the same, I take a picture.

A crash. It takes a moment to realise that it's come from behind me. Looking back I see that Tech had been sneaking away from her hiding spot and away to safety, but knocked over a trash can. Oh crap!

"HEY! Who the fuck is over there!" Binary screams, his fury already rising.

Nononononono! He's gonna come over and find us and attack us and… and… oh crap, he's coming!

With Tech hiding nearby, no doubt scared, and Cache somewhere else it leaves me as the closest person to Binary. Any moment now he'll reach me. Even with my dark outfit and the cover of night, he'd see me if he were a foot away from me. He's drawing near.

"You know too much," he says. I don't think he's spotted me, but he will soon and then it's over. Everything. "No witnesses on a late night like this."

I'm crouched down, shaking silently. If he takes three more steps, he'll see me and the camera… and how I'm defenceless. Nononononono!

A smash. Something – I don't know what - just got thrown over me. It sounded like breaking glass, further up the alley. Binary turns instantly, looking over to see what it was.

"Kids..." he mutters, scowling as he stalks off the other way.

I don't dare breath until he's long out of my hearing range, by which time my lungs are aching. Shaking, I take deep breaths as I rise up to my feet. Daring to look, I see that he is gone. I don't think he's coming back, not right away at least.

"That was close," I say, quickly making my way to where Tech must have thrown the bottle. "But, we have the pictures. Something is up, confirmed."

I'm staggering as I move, my chest still pounding from fear. This was a risky idea. Nearly a terrible one. I owe the girls more than a mere sushi party. I owe them ice cream too.

"Thanks for the distraction Tech," I say, grateful and just about ready to embrace her.

"Oh, it wasn't me," Tech says, giving a nod to my left. "It was her."

I turn, expecting to see Cache. But instead, I'm greeted by the sight of Diode. She looks tired, cold and she has her arms crossed as she gives me a firm look. She's not just firm though, as beyond her anger I think, maybe, she looks worried as well.

"...What are you doing out here?" I eventually ask her, unsure what else there is to say.

...Oh wait, I should've thanked her first, shouldn't I?

"Oh, and thank you so much," I whisper gratefully. "If not for you-."

"If not for me you three would have been killed! Or captured!" Diode hisses, quickly beckoning us. "This way, now, he might come back. All three of you, come on!"

And so, as Cache comes over, we all quickly follow behind Diode. For a while, we follow in silence. Nobody says anything. I'm not sure what to say, and I don't think it's wise to try and make excuses. No, better to just let Diode lead us to wherever she is planning to lead us and let things happen from there.

I expect quite a scolding. She may be the same age as me, and a bit shorter too, but Diode can be scathing when she wishes to be. But am I angry or wanting to leave her and go home? No. After all, she did save us.

But, what was Diode doing out here? Was… was she following us like we followed Binary? When did that happen? I think I know where Diode lives, and we never went to that zone. Guess I'll have to ask her.

I mean, after she's done scolding us. That might take a while.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

It's a night of mixed results. On one hand, we're all back safe and sound. We kept out of sight of every Peacekeeper on the way back and we reached the Victor Village without any incidents. With the pictures we took and the brief meeting we witnessed, it seems Operation Pale Horse was a complete success. You would think I'd be happy, or at least a little less depressed.

Well, I was thinking that too but then again I didn't expect for myself, Tech and Cache to be sitting on my sofa, hanging our heads, while Diode paces in front of us ranting loudly and scolding us, the half eaten Sushi now very much forgotten. The thing is, I'm not scared at all. Just feeling crappy which feels just as bad. Worst part is, a lot of what she says rings true.

"-could have been caught and then probably given a flogging! Is that what you lot want?! A bloodied, beaten back?!" Diode screeches. "I told you, be careful around Gadget or you may get hurt… and if not for me you would've been! I know you two, you would have gone back for Gadget and gotten hurt too! And you Gadget, I told you to take care of them! Knowledge is power, but urrrrgghhhh!"

Stomping her foot, Diode continues to rant and rave. I can't help but feel like a small child, maybe aged no more than five, getting a scolding for taking an extra cookie. It's what it feels like right now, except worse. I did almost get Tech and Diode into a huge heap of trouble. Though I did give them the chance to back out, but… trouble is trouble and it was almost lethal too.

After a while it becomes apparent Diode's words have just become some kind of angry babbling that doesn't sound like any language I've ever heard of… so basically, it's not Panemese. Tech and Cache look shamefaced like me, though I catch what looks like the faintest look of amusement in Tech's eyes.

"She screams because she cares," she tells me quietly.

Eventually Diode is panting, having screamed herself out and quickly grabs a bottle of water to guzzle down.

"Oh, and another thing!" she begins.

"Um, question," I interrupt timidly. "Why were you there to begin with? Why aren't you safe at your house?"

To this, Diode looks to the side, almost awkwardly. She doesn't make eye contact as she considers her words.

"Well… I just knew the signs, ok? The three of you hanging around together and talking quietly. It was suspicious," Diode says. "...I wasn't spying! I just wanted to be sure you didn't do anything dumb and get into trouble. I don't want a fixed reaping or Quell happening. They totally would! Hmmph! So… I followed you around for most of the day, didn't hear much of what you guys said or were really doing, and then I threw that bottle to get rid of that man. I hated him the last time I saw him. He's ugly!"

Diode grumbles, and finally looks at us. It's a strange look, a mixture of upset and slightly fond.

"I had to do _something_ ," she says, shaking her head. "You're my friends, Cache and Tech. I can't just let something bad happen to you even if you're hanging out with Gadget now. And… well Gadget, if my friends like you there must be something good in you, right? Even with all the danger you attract towards you, or seek out like tonight. I don't want you dead."

Diode paces, thoughtful again. What's she going to do? Demand Tech and Cache to leave me again? Maybe after the mission they'd agree with her, but Diode seems to have less hatred aimed at me right now. Instead, she's thinking. Eventually, she stops, pinching the bridge of her pointy nose.

"I could ask my friends to leave you Gadget, but I know they'd never listen," she sighs. "Tech is too sweet for that, and Cache probably likes the 'thrills' on some level. So..."

She turns to me and looks me in the eyes as she steps closer to me.

"So, I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on you in the future," Diode says, seriously. "From now on, I'm commandeering the role of leader of this group. About the only way to keep you guys safe and off the reaping stage and the stocks."

"Diode joined the party!" Cache cheers, grabbing a soda and passing it to Diode. "We're friends again!"

As Cache hugs Diode tightly, the girl I once saw as a great enemy looks awkward but accepting at being hugged. The firm look she gives me over Cache's shoulder shows me we're not quite friends… but, maybe this is the first step. Her concern for her real friends is bringing us closer.

"So, Flick and Magnette-," I begin.

"Will join the group if I say they should," Diode states confidently. "And, well, it'd be easier if all of you were together to keep an eye on."

I'm not sure what to say in response. I don't think Diode likes me, but she's also willingly putting herself in the same area as me despite her probably valid issues over danger always being near me. I give her a nod.

"Thank you," I say.

Diode responds with a simple nod of her own. Soon enough, we sit quietly with snacks in hand. After the shouting and screaming stopped, Mirrus joined us. He seems pleased for me, but now I think he's sort of afraid of Diode.

I can't help but notice he always takes the long path around her.

"Think Flick will give Mirrus a chance?" I ask sometime later.

"I'm giving you a chance, clearly anything is possible," Diode says. "Well, I hope whatever you were doing, it was worth it. Are you going on anymore of these 'missions'?"

" _ **NO**_!" Cache and Tech yell in perfect usion.

"Good," Diode says, satisfied.

I don't mind this. It was pretty dangerous, foolish and nearly lethal… if another was needed, I'd go solo. I need friends, not mission mates. With a yawn, I open a can of soda. For just one night, no beer. I need to be sober to focus on what I learnt.

"Hey Gadget, can we say the night?" Tech asks. "It's dark, and, um..."

"Be my guest," I say, nodding. "...Please. Having guests is nice."

"I call dibs on the biggest, best bedroom," Diode announces. "s the leader of this group, that also entitles me to the best nightgown."

"First room on the left at the top of the stairs," I say, not looking up as I take hold of the camera. "I'm gonna be, uh, away for the weekend. I mentioned this to Cache and Tech, but if you and the other girls want to hang out here while I'm away then make yourselves at home," I say. "Just don't touch my beer or make a massive mess, and I'm good with it."

The stars in Diode's eyes are impossible to miss. Neither is her cackling as she charges up the stairs, Tech and Cache behind her.

With the three of them out of the room for a bit, Mirrus sits beside me and passes me a note.

 _-Find out anything?-_

"Actually, yes I did," I say, looking over the pictures taken by my camera, and the cameras Tech and Cache used. "That women who bought you here? Cressida Nova? She's got something in mind, no doubt big and bad. Daddy's working with her on whatever it is, and he's got Flux and Rivett on board. She bought you here Mirrus… do you have any idea what she's got in mind? Anything?"

Mirrus shakes his head, looking lost. But after some thought, he writes me another note.

 _-She wants power-_

"Hmm, just like the rest of them," I mutter glumly. "Why is our Government shit?"

Mirrus just gives a sad shrug.

"There must be a better way," I say, looking over the pictures. "So, daddy's involved with Nova and she wants power. She clearly has something big in store, and my family is all on board for it. Most likely, it will effect me. All besides Dayta. but… what was it? _What_ was in that envelope? If I could just see the letters and pictures..."

I ponder this.

"...Follow-up mission to break into his house?" I ask Mirrus.

He is quick to shake his head frantically.

"Yeah, bad idea," I agree. "I need to make some notes of what I learnt."

And so, Mirrus passes me his paper and pen, and I start writing. It's not a huge list, but it's more than what I had before Operation Pale Horse went into effect.

 _\- Nova clearly had a reason to put Mirrus here with me. It might correlate to her scheme with Binary._

 _\- Nova wants power. A political coup?_

 _\- Nova passed Binary a letter with pictures included. He was being shown something very secret._

 _\- Nova knows where I will be, and told Binary to stay away from me while he's in the Capitol too._

 _\- Adding to the above, Binary has a 'session' of some kind in the Capitol… what for_

 _\- Binary wanted a 'halberd'. That's a kind of spear-axe._

 _\- Flux and Rivett are involved. Dayta is not and his status is… unknown._

 _\- Rivett has a bomb._

 _\- Nova expects results in a year or two and on the day the plan starts, Binary has to do… something_.

"So, something is certainly up." I say, setting down the notepad. "Probably staring me in the face, too. Why can't I figure this out!?"

Mirrus pats me on the back as I sulk for a few minutes. People could be hurt - and not just me – if I can't figure out what's going on here. Is it conspiracy? Probably. But, what's the end goal, really? What are the means that will get Nova the ends? How does this all relate to me… because, with me being the latest Victor and a full of controversy, and then her recruiting my family, well… you'd have to be a fool to not see that connection.

"I'd say we should inform the Peacekeepers," I say, tapping my gingers together. "But… Slate was here too. What if he's in on this? If the Head Peacekeeper is, then that's a bust."

Mirrus scowls at the mention of Slate. Hard to blame him… after all, generally the Head Peacekeeper is the biggest and baddest of the lot. The job requires focus, self-discipline, killing instinct, a large capacity for violence and an utter disregard for the feelings and rights of those with less power than you. In other words, many Careers would have exactly the qualities needed. The idea of Slate in the Arena… now, there's a scary thought.

But if the Peacekeepers are unable to do anything – and realistically, whether or not they did something, they'd be more likely to just go after my friends for being out past curfew, and me too if they got the chance – then who can I ask for some back-up? Not the Mayor, he's powerless as anybody else really, and not the Capitol. I… don't want my family dead. And no way are the girls gonna be coming on anymore missions. Operation Thunderstruck – my next name idea – will have to wait. Hmmmm.

...Oh yeah. Honorius! Wiress and Beetee too! Why didn't I think of that sooner? I'm starting to wonder if high grades and common sense do not have any kind of a correlation. So, I'll tell them what's what and work from there.

I yawn loudly, swaying a little. Suddenly, it's occurring to me just how sleepy I am after such a long day. Getting up, I start to sway a bit as I head to the stairs. Mirrus is soon helping me along and up the stairs.

"Thanks Mirrus," I say, grateful for his help. "...Kids like us shouldn't have to deal with all of this crap. I don't think I have the life experience to always know what to do, even after surviving that forest..."

Mirrus nods, listening to me.

"Well, at least we're aware. So, we can better protect ourselves," I say. "Others too. Maybe we should wear armour under our normal clothes, to be safe? Perhaps I could stay up and make us a few-."

Mirrus is already shaking his head. He hands me a letter… oh yeah, we have to go to the Capitol tomorrow. That's a thing. Crap.

"Better get some rest then so I'm not late for the train," I say, yawning. "Good thing the mission was tonight. Any sooner or later, and probably nothing. For all the calamity I go through, I sometimes get really lucky."

Mirrus gives me a look.

"Ok, unlucky but never enough to actually kill me," I say, looking to the side. "I think the others have gone to bed by now, but… could you check they're all found a bed, just to be sure?"

Mirrus salutes and heads off down the hall. As for me, I wearily open my bedroom door. Moments later, I'm slumped over on top of the sheets. Already, every feels distant as sleep starts to overtake me.

I'll go over all the mission findings again when I'm less tired. Maybe then I can work out a decent plan. For now, the Capitol and the Tribute Museum await. Daddy, or Binary or whatever, will be in the city too somewhere. Nova, with her probably dark agenda, will be there too. I'll be near Snow, and he's probably angry at me over the fact one of me or Lacey is not dead.

Bugger is the word for it.

"Uuurrrghhh..." I tiredly whine. "I hope I have the rainbow dream. That'd be a nice temporary distraction..."

* * *

You know what they say, rainbows are awesome but having your dad in a probably violent conspiracy sure isn't. What's a girl to do? In this case, be forced to go to the city and one morbid Museum. Just another day in the life of Gadget I suppose! Act 1 has reached the midpoint, and there's no time to stop now. Stay tuned for more!


	6. Act 1-6: The Tribute Museum

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games, they belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, another chapter! The current longest one of the story, so it took me a bit of time to get it all written down. Hope you'll all find it worth the wait! Not really got much else to say except, enjoy!

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 6: The Tribute Museum**

* * *

"Now remember, stick to the areas you are permitted to go to," Beetee says. "You don't want t get yourself lost or, worse, in trouble with the authorities."

"Don't be late, tick-tock," Wiress says. "Out of trouble. On time. Keep yourself safe."

"Don't be afraid to make them a little annoyed if you can get away with it," Honorius adds.

Beetee and Wiress give Honorius a look, but he just smirks unapologetically. I'd love to follow that advice and be a cheeky glitch, but I guess I just lack the nerve I'd need to do it. Mirrus though, I bet if he could talk he'd love to make a smart remark at the Capitol. Beside me on the train platform of the train station, he looks at Honorius in approval.

It was a bit of a rush getting out of bed and off to the train, but I'm here and with a few minutes to spare. Sadly, the Victors are barred from joining me. It's gonna be just Mirrus and I, for the weekend. So now, at 8:57 AM we await the train to arrive and then immediately set off with us on board. To pass the time, the Victors have been giving me advice on how to behave or, as Honorius showed, misbehave. As usual, Yohan stayed in his house. Even now, I've not seen him once.

I don't mind being fussed over though. I appreciate the care and attention. I've filled a few pages of a notebook with all the advice they've given me. Maybe it'll get me through the weekend without any panic attacks, drinking binges or attempted murders on me. Maybe.

"So, do you know what you'll be saying when you're there?" Beetee asks.

"I think so. I'll just focus on the technical side of the Mech Suit and all the complexities of the pneumatics. If I have to talk about the Games, I make a bunch of crap up and tell them whatever I think it is they want to hear," I assure them. "I think I can do this. I think."

"You think?" Beetee asks, slightly wary.

"We all think. It's that we do," I say, looking out for the train. "One flirts, Two fights, Four fishes and here in Three, we think. And right now… I think I wanna go back to bed and hide."

Of course, I can't do that. There's no way to avoid a summons, short of not being alive. Between those, I pick the trip to the Capitol. I might learn something useful. After all, where better to learn about an Arena than in the Tribute Museum? Anything that can help next year's Tributes, I want to learn right now. But… being back in that city and around those who cheer over the deaths of children, it's not gonna be fun. The citizens are bonkers and those in power… I'd rather not think about them.

So I don't. As I wait for the train to arrive, listening to some final advice, I just think of kittens. I also think of chocolate. Really, anything to take my mind off of the fact that the train is pulling into the station. 9PM sharp, just as the letter said. The Capitol can't have a delay after all, can it? Not to quota, not to deadlines… maybe to District Welfare day by day, but besides that… well, anyway, can't delay it any longer. Duffle bag held in my right hand, I turn to the Victors.

"Wish me luck," I say. "At… at least this time, I'm not being sent into an Arena, um, huh? Might make the train ride better."

After a few seconds of awkward silence, I force a cough.

"The girls are staying over at my place. We all felt it better the Capitol not see them here with me and then know exactly who they are," I say, moving to the train. "They're allowed in the house. Only rule is they don't touch my beer. ...Could you guys make sure they don't burn the place down by accident? Please."

"We can, we can," Wiress assures me. "See you soon. Be safe."

"Safe, and not getting involved with anything that could cause you harm and stress," Beetee adds gently.

"Exactly," Honorius says. "Just something that might make our 'dear President' a bit upset."

I'd love to giggle and watch Beetee and Wiress look fondly annoyed by the Eldest Victor and his love of trouble, but no time remains for me to stay in Three right now. Mainly because a Peacekeeper has roughly taken hold of my arm and is pulling me towards the train. I can't stop myself. The sudden grab and being dragged, for a moment I only see the Careers. I see Marvel! Marvel!

"Get off me! Get away from me!" I shriek.

Suddenly I'm screaming and wailing. I can hear the Peacekeeper yelling and then his hold is gone, and then suddenly I'm being gently led over to the train. I can't focus, I can't! I can't unseen the vivid images of the Careers, all around me. Jeering, yelling, hitting!

"No, no, no," I manage to whimper out.

My chest is hurting as I breath deeply, everything feeling distant and light. I'm on my knees, wheezing as somebody is gently shaking me, holding me softly. I manage to open my eyes. Mirrus is the one holding me, having got me onto the train. Looking out at the platform, I see the Victors are being carefully led away by one Peacekeeper, while the Peacekeeper who grabbed me has been dogpiled by his comrades. The small crowd who showed up to silent watch me go doesn't even react. I see one Peacekeeper take out a gun.

"No!" I manage to scream out.

The train doors shut. Just as it gets moving, there is the sound of a gunshot. I don't hear any kind of screaming or terrified reactions. In Three, this is normal. The only thing I hear is my own shaky, unsteady breathing and the sounds of the train's humming generator somewhere nearby as it begins to shoot off down the rails.

Somebody just got shot! Killed! Just because I freaked out when he grabbed me. A pointless end over nothing… and yet, still a lot quicker and cleaner than most Tributes can ever hope to get. But, he's dead. Did he have a family? I should've kept my mouth shut. It wasn't that hard of a grab, was it?

Mirrus looks me in the eyes and I know he can tell what I am thinking. The tears and my guilty look is probably hard for anybody to miss.

"Don't look at me," I whisper to him. "I… I panicked. It got somebody killed… I got somebody killed."

Maybe it's not the same as my rope trap dooming Cinder, or disembowelling Weldar with a sharp sword but death is death. End result tends to be the same thing whatever the cause for the effect is.

A note is held before me.

- _They were the ones who overreacted. What kind of needle dick kills somebody for startling someone_?-

"I guess, but they only shot him because it was _me_ he grabbed," I say, shivering. "Me being a Victor and a screamy one at that, it… wait, 'needle dick'?"

Mirrus just shrugs, smirking for a brief moment.

"...Well, 'needle dick' or not, this has me pretty s-s-shaken. I think I need to be alone for a bit," I say quietly, my voice cracking a bit. "I'm just glad the girls weren't there to see that happen."

I draw up my knees, burying my face against them. Already, the pants of my overalls feel tear stained. Hopefully I can just sit here for a few hours, however long it takes until I calm down. Once I find it in me to stop sniffling, it'll be time to act. Time to properly plan out what I'll say at the Museum to get through it in one piece, and then – the more important matter – see if I can take advantage of my time in the Capitol. It's a big city, it's likely I can find something that would help the next pair of unlucky kids from Three stand a better chance.

So the plan, such as it is, is pretty straightforward right now. Not too much complexity, but it works.

Step 1, arrive and get the Museum business done. Maybe swing by the gift shop.

Step 2, find useful stuff that I could easily take notes on and/or smuggle back to Three with me.

Step 3, keep my emotions in check and don't have a public meltdown.

"Stop crying," I tell myself firmly, my face still buried away. "You've already seen worse and committed murder by your own hand. You useless, big baby."

Mirrus is still here. He looks at me, some pity in his eyes. I shake my head and rise up to my feet.

"Well, we'll be on this train for a few hours," I say, after a few deep breaths. "Might be enough time to calm me down for when we arrive. I have the perfect solution."

Without waiting for Mirrus, I take off down the train, basically sprinting. With my long legs, I'm like a blur as I go through several of the carriages. I'm not sure if Mirrus is keeping pace with me, probably not, but right now I've only got one thing on my mind. One question that, if I can find the answer, might help me cheer up just a little bit before we arrive at the Capitol, or failing that mak me stop blubbering.

Where is the bar carriage?

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

"So… so apparently there is a sort of fun fair in the Capitol," I say, slurring with a hic. "And by the popcorn wagon t-there's a sign… and-and it says 'if daddy doesn't buy you anyyyyy popcorn then he doesn't love you'. I neverrrrrrr got popcorn growing up, but I don't need a lack of it to confirm t-t-the lack of love, you know?"

I fall into a habit too easily. As soon as I found the bar carriage I ordered five large glasses of cherry shandy. I've already gotten through three of them and I'm starting the fourth. Everything feels distant and the pain has now been dulled. Not for long, but at least it's a temporary solution until I've got a better one. Though now I might be hungover during my interview… but, that's an issue for Future Gadget. The me of right now needs to maybe think about what I ought to say at the museum, specifically.

I'd also like it if Mirrus wouldn't look at me with that firm expression. He points to my drinks and shakes his head.

"It was there for me when nobody else was," I say, defensive. "You'd drink too in myyyy spot… in fact, want a drrrrrrink? I c-can buy you anything you want."

Mirrus shakes his head, instead picking up a menu. Raising an eyebrow, he shows it to me. I can't help but feel rather puzzled when I see that there is a cake on the menu baked to resemble President Snow's head.

"I know some p-p-people want his head, but that's a whole newwww take on it," I say, drunkenly giggling for a moment. "...I wanna eat his head while I'm too drunk to care about how creepy it is and if this is technically treaaaason or not."

One order later, a member of the train staff sets the cake down in front of us. It's strange, calling anything resembling President Snow delicious. Ewwww… that's a thought I could've done without. Now I have to deal with that poor Peacekeeper dying for the 'crime of startling me and the idea of…

I take another huge gulp of my drink. When I set the half-empty glass down I see Mirrus is stabbing the Snow Cake with a fork, a scowl on his face. I can't stop myself drunkenly giggling.

"...Am improvement," I note. "So, when we get there we're gonna prrrrobably have a crowd waiting for us. You know h-how Victors are celebrities and stufffff. So, we may need to t-t-take it at a run to get to the taxi or w-whatever is taking us to the museum. At the museum, mayyyybe we can try to find a map, so we can explore a bit. We're not going back home untillll tomorrow so we may as well look around, right? No being confined to the Tribute Building t-this time."

Mirrus points to my drinks and, again, shakes his head. He motions for me to pass them over. I whine, but still end up doing as he wants. He's right, really. Doing this speech drunk is probably gonna lead to a load of trouble. As if I wasn't already in a load of it anyway. Only the Victor from Twelve could get away with being drunk on live television. I'm looking forward to meeting him on the Tour, maybe drinking down our sorrows over the same big bottle. But to do that, I'll need to survive the weekend first. Being sober would help… oh boy, this is gonna suck.

"You knowwwww, it'd be easier to sober up if Three wasn't so close to the Capitol," I say, swaying a bit. "Maybe drinking a bunch of water and taking a nap might help me sober up?"

Mirrus nods in agreement and so a few moments later I'm gulping down some water. But moreso, I'm thinking. Borrowing Mirrus' notebook for a moment I'm noting down ideas and lines I could use for the speech. It's a testament to my penmanship that I can make the writing look legible even when I'm drunk.

"Do you think if I just made up a bunch of technical terms that the Capitol citizens would think they are real things?" I ask Mirrus. "I mean, would they really know anything about engineering and electronic work?"

Mirrus smirks, shaking his head. The thumbs up he gives me makes me smirk and write down a few lines I should be able to get away with. _"The hyperdrive whatsit discombobulates the neonic infrastructure"_ , that sounds vague and interesting enough to be convincing. So long as the citizens are happy, that's the main thing. Ooooo, hard to think though with everything so floaty.

"Why do they think they wanted me to bring you along?" I eventually ask Mirrus. "So I'd not be lonely? You being here does prevent it, but..."

Mirrus just opens his mouth, points to his lack of a tongue and spreads out his arms.

"...Yeah, me 'owning' an Avox might make people hate me when they see you with me. Just as the Capitol wants," I say, sighing. "Well, I'll be on TV. ...Time to keep them liking me, do you reckon?"

Mirrus nods and so, we put the paper between us and each hold a pen.

"So, the question is… how do I go about being likeable?" I ask, tapping the pen to my chin. "Cato was pretty well loved by the audience, but… I can't really pull off the 'pure killing machine' act, can I?"

Mirrus slowly shakes his head, the answer beyond clear. Victor or not, I'm not exactly what somebody would call intimidating. Though my classmates would beg to differ there, of course. My friends don't seem to mind though. Cache sure likes sitting next to the local murderer in class. I shake my head, making notes as I continue to sip my water.

"So… likeable Victors are good l-l-looking, strong and muscular, know how to crack jokes and tend to be confident," I say, writing out the points as I make them. "Am I any of those things currently?"

Mirrus nods, and gives me a wink. Wait… was that a mere wink, or a flirty wink? Oh my, this feels… unusual. I quickly look away, focused on the sheet of paper.

"Ok, good looking is all taken c-c-care of," I say, still feeling that strange feeling. "Um… you know, maybe it doesn't matter if the Capitol citizens l-l-like me or not? I just don't want the Districts to haaaaate me. Though, I guess a lot of how I can do that wwwwwill only become clear on the Tour. I don't know much about the other Districts, even now. Besides what I know about Eight – the fact I am loved there being part of the central issue – I am kind of at a loss as to how I could appeal to them. Hmmmm..."

I'm silent, making no notes. What do I do to make myself endeared to the rest of Panem? In fact, not so much endeared as just not being hated. All school ever teaches us about the other Districts is what their industry is and, if applicable, how their Victors have killed our own Tributes in the past. I suppose it makes sense, for what their plan is. Keep all the Districts far from unified, and always hating each other. The more time that goes by with the borders closed, the less and less chance of a second rebellion due to the lack of contact and ability for us to work together. Their plan clearly works, as I know nothing about any other District besides my own and Lacey's. The other ten are a true mystery. Would I get the chance to learn more on the Victory Tour? I can only hope. Or, better yet, make sure that I get that chance.

"Hey Mirrus, make a nnnnnote to remind me," I say after a pause. "I think s-s-swinging by the Capitol Main Library ought to be on our goal lllllist for tomorrow, or tonight if have t-time. I have… a good feeling about going there."

It makes sense. If anywhere would have information on everything, the Capitol would. All those glorious books, and not all of them stories either! So much to learn, and all I have to do is… oh. I don't have a library card for the Capitol, do I? Hmmm… better think of a way around this one.

"Ok," I tell Mirrus a few minutes later, lowering my slurring voice. "We go in, g-get this museum speech and interview done. And once we c-c-check into the hotel for the night… we go out and explore."

Mirrus nods his agreement, and writes me a short note.

 _-You also need to sober up-_

"Probably," I say, sipping more water. "But l-like... they told me to be there, with you. They didn't saaaay I had to be sober."

I drunkenly giggle again, Mirrus silently joining me for a moment.

"There you are!" a shrill voice says.

I groan, my head already aching. The drunk state I am in makes it worse, but even sober District Three's Escort, Styx, would make my head ache a little bit. I turn as she briskly approaches me, already beckoning me along frantically.

"Hurry, hurry!" she says. "You can't be sitting here all the ride, Gadget! Some luxury is fine, of course, but you need to get ready for the speech and interview. After all the Capitol has given you, you really should be more gracious and prompt."

"I'm very grateful for all the trauma and nightmares, Styx," I say, my slur very flat. "I couldn't be more happy that my mental state is b-b-basicallyyyyy broken."

Judging by the look on Styx's face, maybe I shouldn't have said that. Being drunk, I've not a bit less of a filter and less damns to give. Then again, she seems more confused than outright offended. She straightens herself up, her vibrant purple and green dress losing its crease and her golden orange curls bouncing a little. Shaking her head, she takes my hand – thankfully, she's gentle when she does so – and she begins leading me away.

"What would you have to feel trauma over?" she asks, sounding genuinely puzzled. "Well anyway, 'District things' can come later. You need to get out of those rags and into something presentable. You'll be on TV and you'll need to look your best."

"Am I gonna have to dye my haaaaair?" I ask, groaning.

"Mmmm… no, I don't think you could pull off that look," Styx says. "I'm not a Prep Team worker or a Stylist, but as I'm the only one available today my word will have to be enough… and I think a sensible dress will work."

It's at this moment Styx notices that Mirrus is following behind us. Her expression goes from oblivious but casual right towards disgusted and snippy.

"It's following us. Gadget, tell it to stay put until we're back. Better yet, could you tell it to go wait in another section of the train entirely?" Styx asks me, as polite to me as she is rude to Mirrus. Very. "I'd do so myself, but it's your Avox and naturally yours alone to order."

"Mirrus can come with us if he w-w-wants to," I say, shrugging. "So long as he l-leaves the room when I get changed he can do w-w-whatever. Show my friend a little r-r-respect, please..."

Styx stares at me for a few seconds. I'm quickly starting to become very anxious and more than just a little bit afraid. Soon, she shakes her head.

"You Victors are an oddball bunch. But, you're my oddballs I suppose," she says, sighing. "Fine. Oh, and before we leave this train you're gonna be having a Sober Pill."

"What does that do?" I ask. "Um… is it safe?"

"Silly child, it'll stop you being drunk!" Styx exclaims, a hand over her pale white face.

Ask a stupid question… yeah, I should've seen that one coming. At least this means I won't be drunk when I'm live on TV. But I'll be fully aware and in my right mind. I'll be feeling my normal emotions and thoughts, and therefore the chance of panicking is pretty high. Maybe I was better off being drunk after all. But at least I'll be able to control what I say while I'm on the TV. Words can be as cutting as a blade, so let's hope I say the right things.

Also, note to self. Check out the gift shop for Cache, and see if they sell any Mutt plushies. Why she would want one, I have no idea at all… but, anything for a friend.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

The Sober Pill lived up to its name. My head is a lot clearer now, and I'm no longer slurring or stammering from the booze. Unfortunately, this also means that my temporary distraction is gone and now I am focused on reality once more. Naturally, this means I'm really anxious and afraid again. Not just from that horrible incident on the train platform, but now I'm worried that there might be another incident awaiting me when the rain stops.

It's not going to be long until the train stops. The breaks have been applied and already the hum of the engine is quietening down as the platform draws near. This reminds me so eerily of last year when I was a Tribute. I remember how I was sobbing even then, hours after the reaping, and the crowd were whispering over how 'wonderful' my death was going to be. I wonder how many of those exact same citizens are waiting to see me arrive, assuming any even remember they'd ever not thought I could win. That's the thing with the Capitol citizens, they tend to not focus on the past, or future… only the present and how they might be able to be entertained.

At least this time my companion is somebody I trust dearly. I look to Mirrus, and he looks as me.

"Shall we take it at a run?" I ask. "Or are we gonna try to strut, and hope we don't look awful?"

Mirrus lays his hand flat and tilts it a bit. I think it means we could do either.

"Guess we'll do what comes natural," I say, glancing over to Styx as she approaches us. "So, what do we do?"

"Well, it's like last year," she tells me. "You get off the train, be nice to the crowd who have gathered to see you and make your way to the car. The path is marked, of course. You'll be taken to the museum and given more instructions once you're there."

"I see. Um, are you not coming with us?" I ask, the cheering from outside starting to sound close. "Gee, they're loud."

"No, I'll go going to my villa. It's a hard time for me, Gadget. The coffee machine won't put any foam in the drinks. It's horrible," Styx says, sounding depressed. Gee, what a first world issue she has… "And of course they're excited. Victors are big celebrities, and as both the latest and _youngest_ of them, you have quite the fanbase."

I pause for a moment, slinging my duffle bag over my shoulder.

"Why would my age matter?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. "Actually, nevermind. I'd rather not know too much. Ok Mirrus, let's do this."

The train finally pulls to a stop and outside the window, I can see what looks like a sea of almost infinite colours. Or, at least thousands. A huge rainbow of styles, no two that I can see are the same. It's my fanbase, or at least Capitol citizens who like to see a Victor in person… so, maybe most of them? They cheer loud and shrill as they jump on the spot and wildly wave, and with all the colours I see on them – mostly oranges, pinks, purples, blues and even some neon greens – it's like the contents of a paint box coming to life. A strange thought, and one I ought to keep to myself. I'd rather not cause a 'paint mutt' to get added to the Quell.

The doors emit a click, and slide open. Only now do I realise just how much they muffled the sound from outside. What was first a moderate amount of cheering has turned into an explosion of noise, a deafening and constant screeching. Explosion. Landmines. Weldar! I already feel really sick, the horrid memories flooding right to the front of my mind. I can almost see it before me, once again. I gag, holding back the familiar urge to vomit.

"Please not on my shoes," Styx says. "That was alright in the Arena, but out here Victors require manners."

Mirrus takes my hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. I don't let go, not for a second. It's my one lifeline right now, holding his hand.

"Ok, let's hit the city… and hope that it won't hit us back," I tell him.

We walk out of the train and raise our joined hands in usion. Some of the citizens cheer and scream even louder, loving the display. Others start to whisper and look uncertain. I guess it's the whole 'my friend is an Avox' thing. I'm getting really nervous as we walk through the set path to the outside of the station. The barriers and Peacekeepers hold the large crowd back, but don't stop the noise and the stares.

I glance to my left, seeing several of the crowd – a mixture of young boys, older men and middle aged women- all leaning over the railings are staring at me.

"...Hi," I say to them, awkwardly.

And then, it's like watching dominoes. They all fall over in rapid succession, each of them screaming in delight. One of them even yells for me to marry him before he falls to the ground in a daze.

It's not remotely flattering.

Quickly, myself and Mirrus run forth towards the exit of the train station. I wave to the crowd now and then, but mainly it's a wave of goodbye. I'm just glad to be away from the train platform and all the ghastly noise! A Peacekeeper stands before us and points to a car parked nearby. It's shiny and chrome, with what look like shaded windows and an armoured chassis. I'm not an expert per say, but I don't think guns would be effective on such a vehicle. Not that I mind, as I'll be inside it and unable to be harmed for at last a few minutes. Mirrus opens the door for me, and I smile as I climb inside.

No sooner are we in the backseat, the doors closed and locked once again, the car is off immediately. The hum of the engine sounds gentle, and the speed isn't too fast or too slow, but I find that I can't relax. Not really. Shaded or not, I have a good view out of the windows and everything I see keeps me thinking the same things over and over. The same thought that always leave me gasping for breath when panic sets in. Mirrus gives my shoulder a squeeze, but I still feel very uneasy.

After all, pretty as it may be, this is a city whose inhabitants either consciously oppress, violate and crush those in the Districts, or cheer and laugh over the deaths of real children with actual families. I have truly no idea how people can be so selfish and oblivious. But, I won't be opening their eyes any time soon. I just want to live life and be left alone with what I've managed to get for myself. Too bad I'll be here every time the Games are on.

I shake my head. I'm getting off topic and away from what is relevant right now. Looking out at the streets, and trying to ignore the nasty thoughts in my mind, I see that nothing looks familiar. The Tribute Building must be the other way from the train station, so now it's off to an all new area of the Capitol. I don't mind. The further I am from that building, the better.

"So, how long until we arrive?" I ask the driver.

"Not long," he replies. "About a mile and a half. Once we're there, you and that thing go straight inside for further instructions."

I nod quietly, understanding. Not much to do or say in this car, really. Though, seeing Mirrus' offended expression from the driver's rudeness… I can't stop myself.

"Mirrus is not a 'thing', he is my _friend_ ," I say, firmly.

The driver doesn't respond. He only silently focuses on the road. I don't mind this. Leaning back, I try to sit still and comfortable, looking out of the window at the buildings we're passing. I have to blink for a moment… why does something like a ' _Second Hand Eyebrow Emporium_ ' exist?

Seeing it, I turn to Mirrus in confusion. He just shrugs. We need no words to know that we think the same thing.

The Capitol is weird.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

"This place gives me the creeps," I say to Mirrus. "...I really don't like it here."

Mirrus grimly nods in agreement. It's strange, even when the sun is shining in the city outside… inside, the Tribute Museum looks dark and dead. If nothing else, it's certainly full of dead, or at least reminders of those who died. The entrance hall is vast and grand. Doors lead off to different areas of the museum – the gallery and the weapon wing to the East, and then there's the Games Cinema and the Tribute Archive to the West – but here in entrance there's an exhibit that cannot be missed. Seeing nobody here to give us any orders on what to do, I slowly walk forwards with Mirrus following. Maybe it's my silly imagination, but it feels like my footsteps echo. I stand in front of it, the grand exhibit that looks like the start of any tour.

A gigantic solid gold statue of President Orion. The man who was President when the Hunger Games began and, more to the point, the man who came up with this sick idea in the first place. _Oh no_ , he might have thought, _we can't use our technology and power to help everybody. We must kill them all, even if riots will make Panem a less productive place_!

"It's like he's still here, always watching us," I say to Mirrus, shivering. "I don't like the eyes of this statue."

Mirrus slowly nods, looking at the statue in purest hatred. I can't hep but do the same. Because of this man having such an idea and decreeing it, thousands of children are forever lost. Dead. Killed for no real reason. At the base of the statue are five smaller ones beside the President, made of what seems to be bronze. It's the first five Victors – Mizar Aldjoy from Nine, Pliny Arausio from Seven, Museida Selkirk from Four, Baron Overwhill from Two and, of course, Honorius Perthshire from my own District – and all are made to be bowing in respect to the President. Who did the maker of these statues think they were fooling? Probably everybody in the Capitol, really.

There's a message engraved in front of the statue. I step closer, reading it.

- _A tribute to our dear President, who keeps Panem safe from beyond the curtain of death and who gave us our most proud and fond tradition. Built after the 5_ _th_ _Hunger Games, this museum seeks to keep track of all the most important moments, items and other such things over the next several thousand year of Hunger Games. Have a fond visit, and may the odds be in your favour of finding something you like at the gift shop!_ -

"What a load of Muttcrap," I mutter, shaking my head. "Wait… thousands of years… of Hunger Games… oh crap."

Feeling light headed, I started to sway a bit. It's lucky Mirrus is able to catch me and help me sit down on a chair nearby, as I take a few deep breaths. I can't help but stare at the statue of President Orion, the man whose rule and decisions have cruelly doomed what will likely be infinite thousands of children in future years, long after my own natural death. The thought makes me sick.

"Evil wretched glitch," I mutter. "I wonder what happened to him..."

Mirrus shrugs. Orion died before my time, and I never bothered to ask about it. The deaths of Presidents is not exactly taught at schools. They wouldn't want the Capitol to appear mortal, after all. Whatever the case, this statue is eternal and a constant grim presence. I'm quickly getting uncomfortable… it's like it's watching me.

Oh snap, does it have cameras in its eyes? Please just be paranoia and not an actual thing!

"So… shall we get Cache her plushie from the Gift Shop?" I ask Mirrus when I rise a few minutes later, having managed to not puke.

Before Mirrus can give a nod or a shake of her head, and before I can head off to find where the gift shop actually is, I hear somebody approaching behind me. Like my own did, their footsteps echo. A man walks up to me, in a very smart looking deep purple suit. His suit is as fancy as his hair is thick, full and golden. So, very. He's not had much work done on his body compared to most in the Capitol. Just some… _really_ creepy red eyes. I try not to look him in the eye, but it's hard not to.

"Enjoying the exhibits?" he asks me, sounding very proud.

"Uh..." is all I can say.

"Well whether you are or not – not sure why you'd not like it here, really – you must be Miss Gadget Byte," says the man. "Of course, everybody knows that. Plenty of exhibits from the 74th Hunger Games have been added, many of them related to you. Now, to the point, you're needed in the Weapon Wing promptly. You are required to give your speech on your famous Mech Suit in twenty minutes sharp. Do not stumble on your words or embarrass this grand place. It would reflect badly upon myself, you see."

The man's name tag says 'Morton Nox, Museum Master'. Guess he's in charge around here. I just not quietly, letting him lead me off to where I am supposed to go. I have no way to avoid it and being late would just get me into trouble, so I just submit myself to the fact I'll have to talk about the weapon I used for cold blooded murder.

"You really should check out some of the exhibits while you're here," Morton says grandly. "Your Mech Suit is the highlight of course and I'm sure it will remain a wonder possibly up until the fourth Quell. But, there are many other attractions to take note of. Why from your Games alone there is also the machete the District Two Male used to kill the District Four Male, and the Bow the District Twelve Female used, only later to have it used against her by the District Nine Male."

"They had names," I say, firmly. "They had _names_. Those people you just mentioned were, in order, called Cato, Urchin, Katniss and Miller."

Morton just looks at me, not understanding. As though I just told him a very complex riddle of some kind. Perhaps to him, it is a riddle that Tributes are anything more than disposable props? I hope he won't feel too shocked when I leave the museum without checking many things out for myself. History is nice, but this… this is like a morgue, not a museum.

"Also, keep that thing close," he says. "I don't want an Avox wandering around. It can stay with you, as was requested, but do not let it out of your sight."

"Mirrus will be fine," I say, not having it in me to argue. "He's a nice guy."

Again, Morton looks stumped. But I suppose it doesn't matter, as here we are. The weapon wing, the place of many historical weapons from over seven decades of Hunger Games. It's like being in a war bunker, or perhaps standing right inside a fully stocked Cornucopia. Weapons everywhere.

A massive sword on a wall-rack, the teeth of its blade sharp and shiny.

A sturdy rock, a dried red substance on it. Blood, of course.

A massive, golden trident. The very same used by Finnick Odair, the previous Youngest Victor.

Several sharp knives, all sharp and all having been used to slash somebody's throat.

And then, there it is. The main attraction. The Mech suit that saved my life and, in the process, ended Weldar's. It stands still, firm even, on a slightly raised platform with a small barrier surrounding it from all sides. A hands-off exhibit. Made out of sponsored supplies, and by the looks of it, I think it's still operational too. Fuel is still there for the flamethrower and the sword is still very sharp.

I try not to look at Weldar's blood. It coats the sharpest parts of the blade, and will do for many years to come. I just feel sick looking at it. It seems in some ways I've grown to fear my own creation. I wonder if the scientists who make Mutts ever feel like this.

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Morton says. "I'd call it the crown jewel of the Tribute Museum right now. It always attracts a massive crowd and once the museum opens for the afternoon, you being here to talk about it will bring in even more patrons and therefore more profit. You do know what you'll be saying, right?"

"I'm aware of my words equally as much as I like the Hunger Games," I say. It's not a lie, and not my fault if he cannot work out what it means.

Judging by his smile, the obvious is confirmed.

"Excellent! I expect a very good speech then," Morton says, grandly. "I'll give you a few minutes to gather your thoughts, and then I'll let the civilians in. You just stay standing right there while I go do that. Remember, smile! You'd expect a Victor would smile more."

"Yeah, you'd think," I mutter quietly as Morton turns and walks away. As soon as he's out of the room I pull a face in his direction. "Glitch!"

Mirrus chuckles, silently. He mouths 'glitch' to me, looking amused.

"District Three word. It means… well, never you mind what it means," I say, giggling lightly. But soon, I sigh. "Ok then, let's go over the lines again. See if I can stop myself stumbling. The quicker and easier we get through this, the sooner we can do the interview with Caesar and get that over and done with as well."

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

As I expected, it's a big crowd that has arrived to listen to me. Also as I expected, I feel really nervous as they all stare at me. It might just be my unease, but I swear some of these people are not even blinking. Can they modify themselves to not have eyelids, or something?

Mirrus stands beside me, and naturally he gets many cold stares from the crowd. He seems uneasy and afraid of the number of people staring at him in such contempt, but like me he's not ready to break down completely. Neither of us have that option right now. After all, it's time for the speech to begin. The crowd is deadly silent – a far cry from when they cheer over blood and death - and I'm given the cue to begin.

"Um, hello," I say, my shyness peaking. "It's me, Gadget Malia Byte. You probably saw me on TV a few months ago… just, uh, winning the Hunger Games. Yeah, that's me… uh, so, that brings me along to the whole reason that you are here today. My sponsor funded Mech Suit, the very thing I needed to win the Hunger Games. Without this and, uh, your generosity I'd be dead right now. That wouldn't be fun..."

This is so awkward, it's almost like it's physically hurting me! Or, maybe the audience? None of this feels natural or smooth at all, it's not me to be able to talk confidently in front of a crowd, but it seems like the Capitol citizens don't seem to mind how cringe inducing my speech must be. If anything, they seem even more cheerful now than they already were.

"...So! This here is my Mech Suit, also known as The Chronus. A fun little codename. Uh, so… I guess you wanna know how it works, right?" I ask the crowd.

In response they scream out how they do, in fact, want to know. Note to self, buy some ear plugs for the next time I have to come to the Capitol.

"Well, the Chronus was made to fit my lanky frame, but it can be adjusted to allow somebody of a different size inside if somebody were to alter the spring locks and adjust the chassis a bit. Just a standard job if you have the right tools. You all saw me doing that step by step," I say to them, turning my focus more to my life saving, and ending, creation than the crowd. "It's powered by hydraulics and while I'd love to get into the finer points of hydraulic engineering, I guess that you also would find it interesting to know that the Plasma Reflux Coil within this thing was one of the most expensive sponsor gifts in the history of the games. I'm not sure how much it cost for all the parts to build it, but… I'd guess somewhere between a fortune and a very big fortune. Um… I'm grateful for the generous sponsors."

I wish I was not here right now. Sadly, I don't have a Genie and three wishes. Knowing my luck, I'd only get a Genie Mutt, if such a thing exists. I wish I could just cover my face and everything would vanish around me, this is so awkward! How is this a good speech? This isn't what I am good at, and I know it. I'm so embarrassed from this. Not that the citizens of the Capitol mind, but they tend to like everything about the Hunger Games. Surely it can't last that much longer, can it?

"The feet of the Chronus are fire proof. That certainly came in handy during the, uh, finale where the forest was set ablaze. If not for the fireproof footpads I'd have never been able to catch Weldar and.. uh..." I trail off. Crap, why did I bring up my District Partner's death? "But I'm sure Weldar's sad passing isn't what you came to hear about, and that's why-."

But now the crowd look even more eager. In fact, I'd say eager isn't the right word here. They're certainly excited, but they seem almost… hungry. With their modified eyes, the scales some of them have and all the rest of the additions that make me so nervous, it's like looking at a pack of beasts ready to devour a meal.

"DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!" they begin to chant, excited and screaming their approval. "DEATH! DEATH! DEATH!"

Mirrus looks at me, mouthing 'savages'. I find myself silently agreeing. It eludes me how they don't see District kids as people, only props. I suppose people are effected by the environment they grow up in, but saying that you'd think growing up in the cushy Capitol – the least crappy place to live in Panem – they'd have manners. Or, well, less of a glee over dead kids. I can't stand this chanting, it's insane! So loud and horrible, please stop! I hold up my hand, for what little it may do.

To my surprise, the crowd quickly quietens down. I… did not expect that. I better keep talking though, or the chanting is gonna start again.

"Thank you," I say politely. "Moving back a step from the more graphic and lethal abilities of the Chronus, it's theoretically possible that with extra parts added to it and several additions to the chassis, the Chronus would be able to let the user attain flight. Imagine that, being like a bird. Sounds fun."

I would give literally anything to not be here right now. Anything!

* * *

 **(Later, but not soon enough…)**

* * *

That was the most awkward nightmare I've ever been through. I'd like to say it was a success, but that'd just be insulting your intelligence. The morale of all of this is that I just lack the charisma to speak in front of a crowd of more than four of five people, and that forcing me to do so is going to be painful to watch. Hopefully the lesson has been learnt and after today I will never ever have to do it again. Ever!

But sadly, no amount of cringe inducing museum speeches are going to get me out of what comes next. A live interview with Caesar Flickerman, broadcast all over the Capitol and probably the Districts too Forced viewing of course. Not only is it fairly common that the most recent Victor gets spotlight to rub it into the faces of the 'losing' Districts, but they'll probably want to make sure it is a known fact that I have an Avox 'slave' to try and stop me being a problem.

The thing is, I never had any intent to rebel. I just wanted to go home, nothing more. By doing so much to try and cause me ruin and pain, they're turning this into a bigger issue than it would have been if they just left me alone. It keeps me and the alleged issue in focus, after all. It reminds me of something I vaguely remember mommy saying years ago… how did it go again? Something like 'one will usually meet their destiny on the road they take to avoid it'.

Well, sitting here on a fancy chair that has been set up in the foyer of the museum, it doesn't matter what I think. I've got to do this anyway. A crowd is gathered to watch, the cameras are set up by the Crewe and as Mirrus stands beside my chair with a resigned frown, sitting across from me on his own – even fancier – chair is Caesar Flickerman himself. He smiles that perfect smile of his for the audience and I give a shy, resigned wave.

I would give all my fortune to anybody who could run in and get me out of here!

"Hello everybody!" Caesar says grandly. "Welcome, welcome, welcome! Are you all happy to be here today?"

"YES!" the crowd scream and roar.

 _No, absolutely not_! Is what I think to myself.

"It feels like it's been too long since I was on TV talking to you all. A full two days, can you imagine?" Caesar exclaims, shocked. "But I suppose it's been even longer since we last saw out youngest Victor, hasn't it?"

Not long enough. Not anywhere _near_ long enough.

"So give her some applause folks! I give you Gadget Byte, the Victor of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Caesar says, all smiles as always.

"Hello," is all I say.

"So Gadget, how have things been since you got back to your District?" Caesar asks me. "I hear that the crowd was speechless, perhaps in awe?"

"Um… I'd say it was less awe and just me not being very popular," I say sheepishly. "Mainly I've just been painting pictures, trying to enjoy school, making a few friends… oh, and I've found something great. One of my favourite things in the world."

"And what might that be?" he prompts me, curious.

"Alcohol. I can't get enough of the Capitol's best Cherry Shandy," I say. Even now, I'd love to take a drink. A big one. "It's really good stuff."

"Aren't you just a little bit young?" Caesar asks me.

"...I never claimed to be perfect," I say awkwardly. "Sometimes, you just get thirsty and need a drink. Um… kind of like Haymitch. Maybe he'd like a drinking buddy once it's time for the Victory Tour?"

"He very well may. I've spoken to Haymitch a few times – brilliant chap, of course – and he certainly likes his drink!" Caesar says, as grand as ever. "The tour is only a few months away now, so you'll be sure to meet him. Many other Victors too. After all, you're the latest addiction to the family."

"Y-yeah, I guess I am. Me and Lacey, both," I say. ...Oh crap, was I meant to bring up the fact Lacey didn't die? Uh… "It'll be nice though. Just two _harmless_ girls going around Panem, seeing the sights. I've heard District Nine has great wine."

"Oh, certainly. I've had the pleasure of trying some," Caesar remarks, quickly breezing past any mention of Lacey. "Take notes Gadget, it is strong stuff."

"The stronger the better," I say.

This is hardly the most riveting interview that Caesar has ever given, I am sure of it. I just don't think I'm really the celebrity that a Victor is supposed to be. The awkward pauses, my shy nature and the stumbling on words, it's adding up to a really dumb interview and I question why the crowd haven't left to go and do something else. They're not the ones forced to watch after all. It's thirty agonizing minutes before Caesar brings the topic to Mirrus. I was expecting this, but certainly not looking forward to it.

"So, it appears you've got your own Avox," Caesar says. "A generous gift from the Capitol, I assume. What is it like, having it to help you with your day to day life?"

I breath in and then out, thinking over my response. That, and trying not to start sulking. Caesar was so nice to me when he interviewed me after the Games were over… so, why is he asking me this? Surely he knows I won't be happy about it. I guess he's as much a slave of the system as everybody else.

"Well, he's not an it. He's a _he_ , and his name is Mirrus," I say, crossing my legs. "He was given to me a while after I got back to three and… he's lovely. A really nice friend who I know I can count on to help me, like when I have a nightmare or to stop me from drinking too much in one go. I've treated him as you guys would treat your own friends… nicely. Because, Mirrus was nice to me. Who wouldn't want a friend like him?"

The audience is murmuring, sounding very confused. I'm not sure what's not to get. If Mirrus wasn't an Avox he'd be seen as the friend of a Victor and maybe a mini-celebrity. No doubt some people might assume us to be a couple… an odd thought, but possible. But as he is an Avox, it doesn't cross their minds that he could be anything more than a servant, if that. Avoxes don't get enough credit.

"I guess it's quite natural, being born away from the Capitol, you may have a separate view. A district thing folks!" Caesar announces. He seems nervous, but… all I did was say I like Mirrus. With how starved for affection I was, they should've expected I'd end up befriending somebody who treats me well and then talking about how I like them for it. "But you do understand, gadget, that Avoxes are the way they are for a reason, right? It's not the normal thing to openly befriend one."

"I guess it is pretty odd," I say, looking to the ceiling. "But… I guess I'm an odd girl. You know, some parts about the Capitol confuse me too sometimes, actually. Like..."

Oh crap! No! I should not have said that! I look at Caesar, and I can tell he's trying to think of something to say. Oh nononono, why do I keep trying to use words when I know I'm bad at doing that?

"...Like, the fancy hairstyles you all have," I manage to stammer out. "Nothing like that in Three. Nope..."

"I should hope you don't mind my hairstyle!" Caesar says, pretending to take offence. "I was thinking of dying it a nice cyan for the upcoming Quell, but lavender or gold would be nice too. Decisions, decisions!"

"I think a nice, sleek bronze would look nice," I say, awkwardly smiling. What would I know about hair styling? I like colours, but stuff like beauty and fashion is a mystery to me.

This back and forth, highly forced banter goes on for a while. Pointless question after awkward remark. Little details about my life, my interests and how things have been going for me. Naturally, nothing too bad is given any time or focus. It wouldn't do to shatter the bubble the crowd around me live in, after all. I'm almost sighing loudly in relief by the time things seem to be wrapping up.

"It's been grand to see you once again Gadget," Caesar remarks, though whether the grandness meant for me or for the sake of the crowd I'm not sure. "And. We'll be seeing you back here again for the Capitol stop on your Victory Tour. Exciting stuff, of course. It looks like we're just about out of time! Where has it all gone? But, we might have just enough time for one more statement, if you wish. Anything on your mind to finish us off today?"

"Hmmm..." I ponder. He _did_ say anything. "Well, this is mandatory viewing, right?"

"That it is," Caesar confirms. "We wouldn't want anybody to miss seeing the newest member of the Victor family, would we?"

Indeed not. But there is one more member to this family, in my opinion. Maybe I'll be terrified of saying this later. Maybe I'll try drinking the fear and pan away. Maybe somebody will hit me for it. It could be a danger…

...But, screw it.

"Well, in that case I did have one thing I wanted to say," I state as I turn to look directly at the camera. "Lacey, I really miss you. It's still hard sometimes, not having you to talk to or just… be with, in some way. I'm looking forward to the Victory Tour and being able to see you once again. Take care until then, Lacey."

I manage to smile for the camera, even if it's only a small one. The crowd are chattering eagerly, somehow satisfied by the interview, while the camera crew are hastily packing away. I'm not sure they liked what they were recording. A brief look at Caesar shows me he's a little uncertain as well.

"So, is that it?" I ask him.

"Yes. I expect you'll be taken to your hotel shortly," he replies. "Oh, but while you're here in the Capitol, you should try out the Platinum Spa. Brilliant place, I simply _cannot_ overstate the quality of it."

"I'll see if I have time," I say with a soft chuckle as I get to my feet. Caesar dramatics can be fun, sometimes. "That interview was… _something_. Take care Caesar."

"And you take care as well, Gadget," he says. "...Trust me, you'll want to be careful. The life of a celebrity is… hazardous."

Before I can ask for more details on what he means Caesar is already off on his way, led off by his own personal prep team. That's the last I'll be seeing of him for several months, in person at least. With the film crew packing up and crowd moving away outside, or off to separate areas of the museum… ah, _finally_ , it's over.

"So," I say to Mirrus. "Let's get that plushie, huh?"

Mirrus nods and so we're off, trying to find the gift shop. Why it's not located right by the main entrance hall, I have no idea. But it gives me time to think as we walk along. What would be the best Mutt plushie for Cache? This is the weirdest form of gift shopping ever.

"...Um, Wolf Mutt or Lizard Mutt?" I ask Mirrus as we walk along. The thought makes me queasy.

Mirrus responds by miming being sick. I can relate to that feeling. Of all the people to agree to go shopping for a Mutt plushie, it was me. Why did I say yes?!

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Once I found a good plushie for Cache – I settled on a Snail Mutt in the end – we were led to a car so that we could be taken to our hotel. Well, when I say led I really mean all-but-dragged towards the car. This time, I didn't fall apart or scream, but it was a close thing. I'm still feeling shaky over the death of that Peacekeeper on the train platform in Three, I didn't want a repeat of it.

Of course, after we arrived at the hotel and I dumped off my duffle bag of belongings it was right back out into the streets of the Capitol. Naturally, with a heavily armed escort. Of course, this is a massive Peacekeeper rather than Styx with a gun… I'm not sure which one is more intimidating, really. Regardless, it seems going to the library wasn't seen as anything dangerous.

So, that's why I'm now sitting at a table, quietly reading while the Peacekeeper stands guard from a distance. I told Mirrus to please bring me books that would be useful for my Mentoring days due to start at the Quell. Anything that might help keep one of the next pair of poor kids alive. So for an hour now, in this quiet corner of the library where the public have been warned against approaching me by my personal Peacekeeper, I've been making lots of notes.

It's amazing really, just how many books are written about how to survive the Hunger Games, and how none of them are in the Districts. Or at least, not in mine. But now that I'm here I've already made pages of notes from some books of worth.

 _Wilderness Survival, the complete guide._

 _Poisonous fruit and you._

 _The Handyman's Guide to Muttations._

 _The Art of Combat, from Sword to Spear and Beyond._

 _Arena Construction_

The last of which, I'm making plenty of notes on right now. All the common trends, the ways Mutts are unleashed, the pros and cons of each type of terrain… all useful stuff to know. But what caught my eye was a neat little detail about the forcefield. The barrier at the edge of the Arena separated Tributes from freedom, so mockingly close. It's curious to me that the forcefield has a set capacity of, well, force that it can absorb before it would overload it and cause a system failure. Explosive stuff, literally.

Sadly though, with this force being a general total of two hundred and twenty tons when delivered at a fair speed… no Tribute can swing a sword that hard. No person _period_ could do it. All the same, I write it down just in case.

I hear footsteps approaching me, and look up. Before I get the chance to thank Mirrus for his help, my voice dies in my throat and I feel my blood starting to run through me as cold as ice. My face must be pale as a snowy winter's day. It's fitting, because President Snow stands before me. He glances at the Peacekeeper, a single hand motion being all it takes to dismiss him for now and then looks back at me.

His expression is about as warm as his name.

Nonononononono! I messed up, I messed up bad! If he's come to see me in a library, it can only be trouble! I think I'm gonna be sick. But the possibility of me puking from stress doesn't faze President Snow. He just calmly sits down across from me, taking out a book of his own – P _ower and Defiance_ – which he starts to read.

It's silent like this for several minutes. He silently reads, not even looking up at me for a second, while I sit here in a state of near panic and incredible unease. He doesn't have to do anything to make me scared and lose any confidence I may have had. I don't dare start the conversation, and if I got up to leave the table… well, I don't think many adults would try such a thing. No thirteen year old would.

It's only after ten minutes of painful, frightening silence that President Snow closes his book and looks at me.

"Reading, one of my fondest joys besides my rose garden," he says. "Eventually we will have the best Hovercraft possible and the most amazing Arena that can be done… but, there will always be those who will be able to tell a good story, don't you think?"

That wasn't what I expected. I assumed a straight up threat. But President Snow eyes me, awaiting my response.

"I agree," is all I manage to say.

I see Mirrus standing distant, from the corner of my eye. He looks afraid and moves to hide behind a bookshelf. I don't blame him. I'd love to be able to do the same thing right now. But no, I can only sit here until the President decides we are done.

"Oh Miss Byte, you seem rather nervous," Snow says. "Whatever could be the matter?"

"N-n-nothing," I stammer, feeling myself start to get light headed and distant. "Everything is f-f-fine..."

"...Perhaps this entire conversation could be less hassle for both of us if we just agree to be honest," Snow suggests, calmly. Amused, even. "I think you have your issues with me, and I have my issues with you. Shall I go first, so you can have a bit more time to consider what you want to say?"

I'm silent, my heart pounding as I slowly nod. Maybe if I just silently agree, the chance of serious punishment might lessen a little. Why did I say the things I did at the interview? Why? I should've _known_ Snow was watching me!

"Your Victory has bought with it quite a few problems," he says, firmly. No trace of anything but coldness in his soft voice. "I know you're a smart girl, Gadget. No fool could build that device you did. So I think you will see it coming when I say that things such as you and Lacey's friendship bringing two Districts closer together cause me a _lot_ of frustration. This, and you talking about your Avox as a companion and a friend is unacceptable. Directly speaking to Lacey on live television, right after checking if it was mandatory viewing… you are starting to become a genuine source of anger to me."

"But I-," I try to say, but one brief look of annoyance from Snow quickly silences me.

"Better," he says. "I'm not sure you even realise quite what the problem here is, Gadget. So I'll ask you… do you know what the main issue is?"

"Me and Lacey being friends?" I say quietly. "The fact Three and Eight are getting along? Because, One and Two get along so I don't see-."

"They are loyal," Snow says, simply. "...Two young girls, neither of whom were very strong at all, becoming friends and then surviving all the hardship and going home… that sort of thing makes the Capitol look foolish and weak. It gives ideas of rebellion. As I am sure you know from school, the last rebellion had massive loss of human life. You wouldn't want such a thing to happen. But, here you are… putting the problem right back onto the minds of the public."

"But… but it wasn't _**my**_ fault the last games had two Victors!" I squeal in protest. "It was the Gamemakers fault for calling the result too early. I didn't do anything on purpose! Please believe me..."

"Oh, I believe you," Snow says smoothly. "I'd be mad not too. Honestly, my first move after the incident was to order the executions of those responsible for the error. But..."

Snow pauses, thinking.

"You've made things difficult today, to be blunt," he says. "Making yourself a known carer of Avoxes and reminding everybody in Panem about your friendship. This is something that does not happen. This is not something I can stand for. A Victor has some allowance for freedom, yes, but you have long crossed that line."

"I only did those things because you wouldn't..." I trailed off, covering my mouth. Did I just say that…?

"So you had intent," Snow says, angry. "Please though, keep talking. You have me interested."

"...I kind of thought Mirrus was given to me so that if I was seen with him then my reputation with Eight and, well, anywhere else would be ruined. I didn't want that so… I've just befriended him and treated him really nicely. For a while he was the only friend I had. I didn't say anything untrue," I mumble. "And… it's true, I _do_ miss Lacey. And..."

"...And?" Snow prompts me.

"...If you'd all just left me _alone_ this wouldn't have happened. I'm not a rebel! I'm not dangerous!" I exclaim, my voice turning squeaky from my fear of this man. "If I wasn't in the Capitol today, what would have gone wrong? I just… I just didn't want to be hated across Panem, that's all."

Snow is silent, staring at me. It's like watching a snake decide where it will bite me first…

"What indeed..." he muses. "Well Gadget, I don't feel it is too late for these problems to be removed. Perhaps on the Victory Tour you could convince me that there truly is nothing to worry about, and that you truly are not a threat. Show me I do not need to worry about Three and Eight getting notably close. I'd suggest you start thinking about how you will do that very soon."

I know all too well what he means. Break off any form of friendship with Lacey. But.. I… I can't do that. She's the only one who would truly understand all my pains. I can't go on without her. At least not yet… and I think Snow knows this.

"...I'll see what I can do," I mumble.

"See to it that you do," Snow says, almost satisfied. "Now, I did say we should not lie to each other and that I'd give you a chance to talk about issues with me. You said earlier that some things about the Capitol do not make sense to you. By all means, tell me. Perhaps an old man could explain things for you?"

"Um..." I trailed off, my hands shaking.

"Do not lie," Snow says, a hint of what sounds like danger in his voice.

"The Capitol rule makes no sense at all!" I yell out, before covering my mouth with both my hands. "Um..."

Snow looks at me, frowning. His frown deepens, but then he looks amused once more.

"And why does it not?" he asks me, almost idly.

I'm silent for all of a second before I dare to speak again. I'm already hitting rock bottom. I might as well hit it in style while I still can. Who knows… maybe Snow might agree with me, maybe?

"It's just… w-w-well… it doesn't make sense, for the Districts or for you," I say, shaking as I speak. I'm gonna need hard beer after this. "Each District only has very limited jobs available for one industry. This is a really big waste of human potential, which slows down production of things the Capitol wants. The brutal force used on workers is making them miserable and slower, which means more beatings and sometimes dead workers which slows it down even more! You in the Capitol have so much incredible stuff… why don't you use it to help the Districts!? That'd make people happy and more productive, and there would be less riots. By the way, having to send out Peacekeepers to quell riots takes time and resources too! This would _help_ you so much! And… and… and the Hunger Games are a huge waste! Gifted people often die, it leads to riots… and the Arenas cost insane amounts of money that could used for education, medicine, construction and… and I just don't see how the system makes sense!"

I take a few breaths. Suddenly, I am silent. My heart is hurting from the speed it's beating at… I just ranted to President Snow. I told him his system of rule is backwards and nonsense.

What have I done?!

Snow is silent as he looks at me. For a moment, he seems thoughtful. Almost reflective. But then he gives me a very hateful look. I barely catch the scream in my throat when his look of hate becomes almost a smile. A light, malicious smile.

"I would have given you a chance," he says, as he gets up.

"You said we shouldn't lie to each other," I manage to whisper out.

"...Maybe you should've have, after all," Snow says, turning to leave.

It's just a few moments until Snow leaves the area and heads for the exit. Glancing at the clock with my weary eyes, I see he wasn't only talking to me for a few minutes. It felt like _hours_. As I sit here, shaking and starting to choke on my breath a little bit Mirrus walks back up. Silently, he gives me a hug. It's welcome.

"I think I've really messed up," I say, gulping down bile. "I… think we need a back-up plan, and soon."

Mirrus silently nods. Meanwhile, I not-so-silently begin to cry. I can't hold it back. Why was I so honest? That was borderline suicidal! President Snow is angry at me… whatever he has in mind for me now, I just know it's going to be agony.

So now, the question is simple. What can I do to protect everybody I love?

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

It's been six, maybe seven, bottles of cherry shandy and three sober pills but I'm still feeling incredibly on edge and anxious. It's hard not to feel this way after that stunt I just pulled! I'm on the balcony of the bedroom I had reserved for me, and for a while now I've been pacing back and forth. Mirrus watches me, concerned.

"I really did it this time Mirrus," I say to him. "Snow said to be honest, and so I was… but I was _too_ honest. I took it at face value… as if things would really be that simple! He's gonna do something awful to me, I just know it!"

I cease my pacing, taking a few deep breathes.

"I'm not sure if Snow really knows what is going on with Nova and my daddy, but… if he doesn't that's just two factions to worry about," I groan, whining a little. "But, I just have to deal with it. Crying doesn't help, action does. I just… need a plan."

I sigh as I approach the balcony leaning on the railing. I'm only two stories up, so it's not a grand view like the top of the Tribute Building. Also different from that other building, it doesn't have a forcefield installed to stop jumpers. As I look out at the street, the sunlight almost gone, Mirrus walks beside me, putting a hand on my back in comfort.

"Thanks," I say to him. "It's gonna be a rough few months. Maybe Snow won't act right away. Maybe Nova and daddy won't. But something is coming. We'll need to be ready for this mess I've started. Me and you, we'll face it together. And the girls as well, gotta keep them safe. And Dayta. Lacey as well… you know, even when I'm scared and feeling sick with stress..."

I pause, looking up at the night sky far above.

"...At least now, I'm among friends," I say, giving Mirrus a small smile. "I may not have rebelled in the Arena on purpose, but it was my fault for running my mouth today. So… I'll do everything I can to keep our group safe and secure. I just… oh _shit_ , I just hope it'll be enough..."

Mirrus looks at me. I hope the look he is giving me means he thinks it will be enough, whatever it is I do. We stand like this for a while, just watching the night sky.

"Just a bit longer, just a few months… that's all it'll be until the Victory Tour," I say quietly. "I'll be able to see Lacey again. Make sure she's alright, catch up on things. Hopefully you can come along too. Wouldn't that be fun?"

Mirrus nods, looking almost longing. As much as I care fr Mirrus, there's still a lot I don't know about him. But, all in due time I guess.

"It's late, but I'm not sleepy. Too scared and anxious to sleep," I say, standing up straight. "...Could you, um, please teach me some Avox sign language?"

Mirrus grins, looking glad I asked. He heads into the room, beckoning me inside. I make to follow after him, though I stop before I enter the room, and glance back. I narrow my eyes a little.

"You were in this city today daddy," I say, not that he can possibly hear me. "Whatever role you've got in all this, I'll figure it out and keep everybody safe."

* * *

Fame is not all it is cracked up to be, and the life of a celebrity can be a pain sometimes. But you know what they say, celebrity is as celebrity does! Thus ends the second arc of Act 1… much is a mystery, but perhaps some of it might become clearer sooner or later? In any case, the Victory Tour looms and that means saying hello once more to a certain Survivor! Stay tuned!


	7. Act 1-7: The Tour Begins

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note** : Sorry for the wait! Took a while to get this one done, but considering how long this one ended up being I guess it makes sense it took some time to finish it off. At last, the Victory Tour section of the story has arrived, and with it a familiar face has returned! We're starting to close in on the end of Act 1 but there is still much to be done and seen until then. I shan't keep you any longer, so read on and I hope you guys enjoy. :)

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 7: The Tour Begins**

* * *

It's been rough, living life. I guess I'd just gotten so used to something horrible always happening and feeling like I am constantly struggling for survival that the idea of am uneventful domestic life was… unthinkable. But, for the past few months that is exactly what has happened. After my trip to the Capitol and confrontation with President Snow, life has become quiet.

Honestly, it's unnerving me how quiet it is. Sure, there are still the nightmares, still panic attacks… and still a lot of drinking. But, I've not seen daddy or any sign of his planning with Nova in quite a while now. Not only that, but there's not been even the smallest sign of Snow keeping a close watch on me or sending me a small threat. It's just been complete silence. Surely he'd not forget the things I said! So… why is nothing happening to me, or to those I care about? Not only that, but there's been no signs of Rivett's bomb being used, or any sign of Flux doing anything. It's been silent.

I've hardly seen Dayta either. Only ever from a far distance, and never alone. I miss my brother. Even with the friends I currently have, I feel lonely sometimes. Maybe it's because after going to their homes a few times to hang out, I've seen they have loving families… I really wish I had something like that. Maybe one day I will, but that day is surely a long way away.

Right now, it's an even bigger day for me. The day that the Victory Tour starts. Winter has arrived as well, and with it the sleet and snow that caused me such agonizing shivers last winter. It's cruel really, how they space apart the Tour and the Games to ensure the maximum impact and pain, but really it's little surprise. I tend to associate the word 'Capitol' with the word 'Cruelty' subconsciously these days. I am not looking forward to the Capitol section of the Tour, that's for sure.

"I can't believe you left packing until almost the last minute. I mean, really!" Diode exclaims.

"Well, most of the stuff I will need is going to be made for me by my Stylist," I tell her. "I don't really need much. Just… enough."

"Exactly, and three outfits is not enough, no matter what they are giving you," she continues. "A least pack a dress of some kind, woman! You can't possibly plan to just wear overalls all the time."

"Well, now that you mention it..." I trail off at the horrified look on Diode's face.

"This is why I lead this group. I have my priorities in order," she says, flatly. "Girls, found anything good in there?"

The rest of the group – that is to say Tech, Cache, Flick and Magnette – respond positively. Moments later, they're carrying all kinds of clothing out of my closet I didn't even know I owned and are trying to stuff it into my suitcase.

I would try to point out that I am just one person and do not need all of that, but it'd get me nowhere. Besides, they're doing their best to help me and I appreciate it. I like them better than my Prep Team, as they like me as Gadget the person, not just as Gadget the Victor. I'm not really that much of a Victor anyway.

I should be happy, being able to explore Panem and doing so alongside Lacey. I've missed her so much. So much that it might even seem ridiculous. But, it's a reminder of what happened in the Arena. To the Districts as a whole, but specially the families of the dead and to me… and Lacey too. It'll reopen the wound, and I am not prepared for this!

Making some excuse I don't even think about, I leave my room and step onto the balcony. I feel the chill of winter on my face and the snow on my hair. It's a frosty morning indeed, and while I'm no weather expert… probably gonna be a blizzard before sundown. Kinda like how my mind feels, actually… a constant blizzard.

"Why am I unhappy?" I ask myself.

"I'd like to know that too," Diode says as she walks beside me. "You're seeing Lacey again and seeing the world, what's not to be happy about? Honest question… because I expected you to be really cheerful."

"Same," I reply. "But, you know my dad and brothers have plans. You know I messed up badly when talking to Snow. I'm always dreading that something might happen and I'll be powerless to do anything about it."

"...I'll play along. What do you think might happen?" Diode asks.

"Well, I worry that you guys might get killed for some made up reason," I say quietly. "You know what they say about Haymitch and Johanna, right? If I'm not here, well… I'd be unable to help you. Assuming I could help to begin with, that is."

"We'll be fine," Diode says firmly. "You'll drive yourself mad if you keep on worrying. You focus on the Tour and we'll focus on staying out of trouble. If all else fails, we'll hide in your basement."

"Be my guest," I say. "In fact, you guys can live here while I'm away. Just… this time, do not touch my beer."

"After seeing Cache drunk, I don't think any of us want to," Diode says, wincing.

We both shudder at that particular memory. Much like the events of the Arena, that's something best left forgotten. But how to forget the rest of it? I cannot. I can't help but wonder how Lacey has been dealing with the horrible memories for the past several months. Has she turned to drinking like I have? I guess I won't need to wonder for very long, as I'll be seeing her within the next few hours… I just hope to see her smiling.

"So, what do you do on Tour anyway?" Diode asks. "Just see the sights, make a speech and attend a party? It doesn't sound too bad to me, really."

"Yeah, but you can talk to people. I just embarrass myself," I reply, shivering from the snowfall. "I'll be watched by the Capitol and, well… everybody. It's a lot of pressure, and if I really mess this one up then Snow might do something really bad to get me back for it. As I said, Haymitch and Johanna."

"Well yeah, but… your family is abusive, so..." Diode trails off, awkward.

"I'd not wish harm on them," I say firmly. "Least of all on Dayta. And what's to say Snow won't do something to you, or the other girls? I have to be on my very best behaviour. You became my friend in spite of the risks... I don't want to make the risks come true."

"Well, you're like the most timid girl I know. It shouldn't be hard for you to behave," Diode says, chuckling. "I mean, murder aside, you never act up at all."

"..Gee, thanks," I mutter. "I'll be gone for a while, so until I am back… well, be _careful_ , alright? No risks, and no approaching anybody suspicious."

"Who are you, my mom?" Diode asks, flatly. "I was the one who stopped you guys doing anymore missions, remember? Why would I go looking for any trouble?"

I can't say much in response to that. Diode's right, she's not a trouble maker except for how she used to bully people. In fact, nowadays she's lost that trait as well. I guess everybody grows up as time goes by. Don't I know it…

As we stand here in the cold, I see a car drive up to the gates of the Victor Village and park. A moment later, Styx exits it along with my Prep Crew and Stylist.

It's time.

"They're here," I say, uneasy. "You girls might want to stay out of sight until they are gone."

"Can do," Diode says. Quickly, she gives me a hug, making me squeak. "Be strong. You're not a wimp anymore. You're _alright_."

With that, Diode runs back inside to gather up everybody. I doubt they'd get into any trouble for being here, really, but the less the Capitol see them with me the safer that they are going to be. So long as they are safe, I can focus better on keeping myself safe. Being away from Three and into a lot of new territory, literally, I better keeps my wits about me. After all, I'll be going to the other Districts.

Districts that, besides Eight, have two dead children each. They won't be happy, and even Eight will probably be feeling upset over Callico's death. How could they not be? He was one of their own… I consider myself a smart girl, but it's a still a mystery to me as to how he had level odds with brutal _Cato_.

I guess I could ask Lacey. Right now, it seems like I'm out of time to ponder the future. It's already at my front door. Styx, from in front of my door, look up at me.

"Let us in Gadget, the most important day of my life starts today!" she says grandly. "Yours too."

"I'll be right down," I tell her.

"Be quick about it! The train will be ready to leave in one hour, and we have a schedule to keep to!" she exclaims. "The Survivor might be able to wait around for an hour on the train, but nobody else wants to!"

Suddenly, I go from a slow walk to almost flying down the stairs. It's really hitting me now that's it's finally here. The day it happens. Not just the day the Victory Tour begins and all the unease that will surely come with it… but, the day I once again see my first friend. The friend who is the main reason I stand here today rather than laying six feet beneath the snow.

Part of me wonders why they bought Lacey along on the Tour if our friendship is making the Capitol higher-ups angry and uneasy, but the other part of me neither cares nor minds. I guess they cannot really pretend she is not alive very easily with how I spoke directly to her on live television, and an 'accident' to, um, remove her would be very suspicious… I guess it'll make more sense once I'm on the train and getting told what I have to do. So long as I don't get put into any Arenas or made to stand near a Mutt, I can make do. Though the public speaking… I would have thought that interview with Caesar and my speech about the Chronus was proof enough I cannot speak in front of people. The Districts already lost twenty two children, do they need to suffer a Gadget Speech too?!

"Eyes on the prize Gadget," I tell myself as I reach for the front door. "Just think of your friend."

As I open the door, letting my 'team' flood in, I can't help but wonder if referring to Lacey as a prize might have been creepy, just a tad. Good thing nobody heard that.

Mirrus walks up beside me, giving me a funny look as I am fussed over. As if I'd be lucky enough to go unheard.

"I've said and done worse," I say to him, before I look at my Prep Team. "So, um… what needs to be done to make me, uh, pretty?"

As I swiftly find out, with much scrubbing and stinging ensuing, the answer is a _lot_.

* * *

 **(A while of painful scrubbing later...)**

* * *

I've never liked crowds, and I probably never will. But I better get used to them, as there will be a crowd at every District and they will not all be as friendly as they are in Three. I use that term loosely, of course. But, at least here nobody is making any attempt to try anything. As I stand on the train platform, all dressed up for the cameras and ready to go, I glance at one of the screens set up. I can see myself there right now.

I look ridiculous in this purple dress. It's just… not my colour.

As instructed, I wave to the cameras and the crowd. I think anybody could tell I'm forcing it, but I won't assume. I'm more interested in getting on the train and getting things started. But, I have to wait. On the Tour, the Victor enters the train last and right now it's the Prep Team heading inside. Their dramatic waving puts mine to shame. The fake tears, which might not be fake actually, really sell their performance.

"Ready?" Wiress asks me. As my Mentor, she will be coming as well.

"As much as I'll ever be," I tell her. "Anybody else coming? ...Anybody that's not, um, them?"

As my Stylist – what was their name again? - enters the train to much forced applause Honorius walks towards us, slow and steady. Suddenly the cheering is louder. Three likes Honorius overall, myself included.

"I figured an old man like me needed some fresh air," he says, chuckling. "I don't think I'm too old for one last train ride. Room for one more?"

"Plenty of room," Wiress says, smiling.

"That's fortunate," Honorius says. "...I was coming either way, so if there was no room it might have been awkward."

I can't help but giggle at this. Meanwhile, my Stylist and Styx have entered the train. So now, it won't be much longer until I will be on there as well. With the expected waves to the crowd, Wiress and Honorius make their way on board. Before I go, I look at the crowd. Perhaps there is a familiar face here to see me off?

The girls, I said goodbye to them at my house. Mirrus is beside me, ready to join me on this trip. In the crowd, I search for Dayta in the few seconds I have left. It's a fluke, but I see him. He's over there, almost hidden from view. I smile, giving him a wave.

My smile vanishes when I realise daddy is right beside him. Gulping, my face a little paler, I'm quickly making my way to the train as everybody else has.

"Ok Mirrus… the Tour begins now," I say, taking a breath. "Ready for whatever it may bring?"

Mirrus shakes his head. I chuckle bitterly in response.

"Same," I tell him. "But, we better make do. What other choice do we have?"

And so, onto the train we step. The door instantly shuts behind us, and the train begins to move. Slow at first, but in moments it's already a blur along the rails. Two hundred miles an hour, easily. It's a real wonder of engineering, and the acceleration is impressive. A nice hum of the engine too.

I'm doomed.

"GADGET!"

I'm taken off my guard, falling over into a heap as a cheerful ball of something more or less tackles me. I groan, dazed a little, but when my vision comes back into focus I see myself looking into Lacey's eyes. She looks back at me, a big smile on her face – a mixture of joy and relief, maybe even more besides – and giggles.

"So, come here often?" she asks me, not losing her smile.

"Um… not much," is all I manage to say.

We're silent for just a few seconds before we're stammering out things like 'I missed you, 'it's been so long' and 'you didn't forget me'. We embrace just as we did the last time we saw each other, laughing in relief. Trouble is ahead with our 'forbidden friendship', as Snow would put it. Trouble or not, I know one thing for sure.

The team is back together.

Now if only I could stop myself crying over this. But this time, it doesn't feel so bad to let some tears out.

"We've… got a lot to catch up on, don't we?" I say, wiping away a tear.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

As we thunder along the rails on the way to District Twelve, I can't help but smile a little. This is as good as I hoped it would be, reuniting with my first friend. We sit together on the same sofa we sat on after the Games last time, talking just as we did before. A strange feeling fills me, and I think it's something resembling normality. For just a short while, things seem right.

But, saying that, I find it odd as well that Lacey hasn't shown any signs of trauma or pain so far. Perhaps it's just that I show pain a lot more frequently and clearly than she does, but I can't see Lacey as any different than she was before. Same sweet smile, same hopeful look in her eyes, same curls. Yep, it's Lacey. ...I wonder if I am being a little paranoid. Maybe… maybe some people just do not experience or express trauma in the same way as others do. Yeah, maybe that's exactly the case here.

"So, my parents were glad to have me back. They were really worried about me. They didn't sleep for the entire Games," Lacey tells me, looking a little distant for a moment. "Going home, falling in their arms as they told me they loved me… I felt like the happiest girl alive. And then all my friends were glad to see me back, all flocking to me. It almost felt like the whole nightmare hadn't happened, well, for a while. Um… you know, bad dreams sometimes. But besides that, it's not been too bad living as a Survivor you know?"

We're silent for a moment. I try hard not to feel a sense of envy inside me. A loving family, friends who were there as soon as she got back, only a few nightmares… Lacey really has a great life, doesn't she? I should be happy for her, that she was able to not fall into the same pit I did, and kinda still am stuck in. But, I just feel jealous. Isn't it wrong, to feel such envy for my friend?

"What about you Gadget?" she asks me. "Was everything alright for you? You mentioned you were not looking forward to going back. You wanted come with me. Um, was it all sunshine and rainbows in the end?"

What do I tell her? My cold welcoming back, if it could be called a welcome? The nightmares? Wanting to let myself die? The drunken stupor I've become accustomed to being in? How hard it was to find friends and come to believe they truly like me? ...The fact my daddy and two of my brothers don't give a damn about me, alive or dead?

"...It was rough," is what I tell her after a pause. "But, I did the same thing I did in the Arena."

"Be a good friend?" Lacey guesses.

"Well… I try to be. No, I just survived," I say, drawing up my knees. "Strange as it is to say, when I'm only thirteen, survival feels second nature to me now, you know?"

"Hey, I'm the survivor here, not you. You're the Victor," Lacey says, giggling. I guess she's trying to tease me to make me feel better. "I've missed you too, you know. I have my parents, and I have my gang to get me through every day, but some nights… I just lie awake and think. Not just about cake and cartoons like I used to, but about you. What you've been doing and if you're ok. Seeing you talk right to me, just me, on TV a few months ago… it was really something special."

"Awww," I say quietly. "...Better than the speech I made, huh?"

"Well..." Lacey trails off, a cheeky look on her face. "You might wanna practise a bit for when we get to Twelve, and all the other places too."

"No amount of practise can save us," I say managing a small chuckle. "Um, Lacey?"

"Yeah?" she replies, smiling.

Why are you not broken and suffering as horribly as me?

"You seem to have gotten things back to normal pretty well," I say instead. Can't be putting my foot in my mouth already. "You've not changed too much. I'm glad, really."

And I am glad. Jealous, maybe, but… I don't _want_ my friend to be broken like me. I am happy that Lacey is still her sunny self. I guess I just felt she'd feel some of the pain I do. But… there are more important things to focus on.

"I'm glad you're here," I say, giving Lacey a hug. " _So glad_..."

"Fancy that, I'm glad too," she says cheerfully. I can't help but smile as she pecks me on the cheek. "So, things were sad before. Sad. But now, we can be happy because we're alive and the vacation starts now, woo! I have it all mapped out and-."

"Wait, wait… wait… wait," I say. A redundant sentence maybe, but I feel a need to inquire. "...Vacation?"

"Yeah, our own vacation around Panem. Just me and you… and your team," Lacey says, giggling. Putting an arm around me, she gestures grandly in front of me. "We have thirteen stops to make overall. That means thirteen hot tourism spots for us to check out. I talked to Cecelia about her own Victory Tour and she mentioned some places she's heard of that would be great for us to check out. Make some happy memories you know? ...Plus, what else can you call the Tour but a vacation? We're going to faraway places to relax. Holiday~!"

I'd also call it a savage mockery for grieving families for no other reason than the fact the Capitol can. As I said to Snow, their way of governing I really causing them a bunch of issues too, and one day something has gotta give. I doubt I'll live to see the day, but in any case… I can sort of see Lacey's point. It is technically a vacation. Not that I have ever had one, and it's not like I can really escape everything on this one… but, maybe her idea of visiting 'hot tourism spots' has some merit. I'd take anything that'd make a happy memory. Though, if it is a Vacation, then it's on that has really come at a price. One greater than Caps.

The blood and lives of innocent children. If I'm suffering from living past the trauma of that forest, then what kind of grief do the families of the dead have? Guess I'll see one District at a time. Like I'd have any other choice. One of the worst parts is that… several of the dead, I never had a meaningful conversation with, or even know their names. It makes me feel like a monster, honestly, that I can't even remember something as basic as the names of the dead. And a lot of the dead I do remember the names of – like Cato and Clove – I have nothing good to say about, and I doubt I could make up something convincing.

"...Don't you like the idea?" Lacey asks, sounding a little uneasy. "You've been quiet for a bit, and I was just trying to cheer you up and-."

"No, Lacey, it's fine," I assure her. "Honestly, I like the idea of that a lot. I was just, uh, well, monologuing in my thoughts again."

"You do that a lot," she says, giggling a bit.

"...I'm sure lots of people do, really," I insist. "Maybe some of the other, um, f-fallen did that. Maybe even _you_ do."

"You got me! Sometimes I think really deeply about fabrics and the meaning behind fashion itself," she admits. "Ok, so, here's what am I am thinking we'll be doing! This is… the Holiday Briefing!"

"Briefing?" I say. I've never heard a vacation get referred to that way before. What's stranger, that or the fact we've been left alone to talk for an hour already?

"Yup!" Lacey says with a serious nod as, from her bag, she takes out a map and lays it on the table in front of the sofa. It's a map of Panem.

"Hey, that looks like the same kind of map they use in Kindergarten in Three," I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Mommy teaches at kindergarten," Lacey says, looking flustered. "Anyway! Here's the plan, Gadget. First we check out the Mines at Twelve. Then a nice picnic just you and me in the orchids of Eleven a safe distance from any Tracker-Jackers. After that, horse-riding over in Ten – always wanted to try that and how hard can it be? - at a decent ranch. Then it's off to District Nine and with it a tour of a bread factory, possibly the nice kind of bread with raisins in it. Once we get to my home in Eight, you can meet my family and then we'll go fashion shopping! Next stop will be District Seven and I think zip-lining over the forest is the only logical thing to do there, duh! Then it'll be a hot air balloon ride in Six, I see no way it can go wrong. In Five, I was thinking we hit the town and go to a fancy nightclub, perhaps get out groove on! Next stop, an aquarium in Four unless we can make Water-Skiing happen. In Two, I was thinking a Tour around the Career Academy. Maybe we can see Cato's old locker? Ooooo, the history! In One, perhaps we can hang out at one of the fancy parks – the one with the pure diamond bushes and the solid gold lake – and get some ice cream. Then, zoom, off to the Capitol! ...And, uh, I guess we just try to enjoy the big party there? I guess every Vacation needs a lame day to make all the other days even better in comparison, huh"

Heh. Take _that_ Snow.

"After that, we conclude our Vacation in Three and… I'm not so sure what we could do there," she says, looking thoughtful. "Uh… any ideas? I was thinking sleepover party?"

"That sounds lovely," I say, smiling. "I've hosted a party before. I can easily put together something for just me and you."

"Yay!" Lacey cheers, clapping. "So, that concludes the Lovely Lacey Vacation Plan. Thoughts?"

How many ways can this go wrong? Will any of these ideas get one or both of us potentially arrested even with our status? Will anybody try to stop us having a good time? Would these plans make us come off as insensitive to the other Districts? How many drinks am I gonna have to gulp down along the way?

"...It sounds _amazing_ ," I say, honestly. Really, if this goes as well as Lacey thinks it will – and I sure hope that is possible - this might just be the best time of my life, ever. "All we have to get through are the speeches, and uh… I guess after that we hit the town and hope it won't hit us back."

"Yep! Speech issues or not, you'll do fine," she says, smiling.

"Wait, aren't you gonna make a speech too?" I ask her, suddenly uneasy.

Lacey shakes her head, looking apologetic.

"Nope. I just have to stand off to the side on the stage and look pretty. You'll need to make the speeches yourself. Trust me, I have the 'stand and look pretty' thing under control for you… but it's your Victory Tour, not _exactly_ mine. It's why Cecelia and my own team are not here with me," she explains, almost sheepish. "I am not free loading, I promise."

So, I'm gonna be all alone on that stage. Well, alone as the only one speaking at least. I guess the morale support is nice, at least. Just… just eyes on the prize Gadget! A bunch of terrible speeches is worth a lot of great 'tourism spots', isn't it? I'd like to say yes without any pause, but I don't know quite how bad this might get. The Victory Tours I remember seeing in Three seemed more or less alright for the Victors of years gone by – I think so at least – but those Victors didn't quite make Snow mad the way I have. This is gonna suck.

But, at least it won't suck and be lonely too.

As we sit and talk about our 'vacation' and the things we've been up to since we last saw each other – I tell her the horrifying tale of Drunk Cache and she tells me about her job working at a new sock factory – Mirrus approaches us with drinks in hand. Gratefully I accept the cherry shandy and Lacey smiles as she takes the strawberry milkshake.

"Thanks Mirrus," I say. "So, um… this is Lacey. I, uh, guess you knew that already, but… here she is."

Mirrus gives Lacey a smile, holding out his hand for a shake. With no hesitation, Lacey shakes his hand wildly. For a moment she looked thoughtful, I can almost see the 'gears' of her mind turning. Losing whatever her thought was, she turns to me.

"So, Mirrus was on TV with you. He's an Avox, right?" she asks.

"Sadly, yes," I say. "He deserves better."

Mirrus smiles at me as Lacey looks between us.

"So, you two are pretty close?" she asks me.

"He keeps me sane. I keep him not abused," I tell her. "It's a good trade for us both."

"I see," Lacey says, looking a bit… Awkward? Itchy? "So, is he your boyfriend Gadget? You know, you have good taste. He _is_ pretty cute, huh?"

I look at Lacey, and the Mirrus, and then to Lacey, back to Mirrus and then the bottle in my hand. I don't hesitate to take a big gulp of the drink I adore so much.

"My brother had the exact same thought," I groan, whining a little as I cover my face with my hand. "We're just friends. Dating boys is just… awkward! Honest question, why is it that when a girl and a boy of our age live together without supervision people assume something is going on? ...Guess I just answered my own question. No, we're just friends, that's all. Mirrus, I'm just a friend right?"

Mirrus nods, his expression matching my own. I suppose Lacey is right to call him cute, but I can't say I feel further than that. Moreso, I feel dread for when we arrive in Twelve… or worse, Five, Two, One and the Capitol itself. Hopefully Styx has written some good cue cards for me, or this might became painful really fast… both for me _and_ for the audience.

Before Lacey can ask anything further, the door to the train compartment opens and Styx enters, with Wiress and Honorius beside her. She has quite a few cue cards in her hand and in moments practically forces them into my hands. Oh thank goodness, I don't have to improvise! I'm saved! Saved I say!

"We'll be in District Twelve tomorrow morning," Styx tells me, sounding affronted she even has to name the place. Meanie. "Learn these lines by then, or at least make it look charming in you bring the cards on stage, ok?"

"How do I, um, make myself charming?" I ask, unsure. "I don't think I ever worked that one out, exactly."

"For one thing, stop with that dead look in your eyes," Styx says with a tut. "Try to open your eyes fully for a change. Honestly, you look drugged or drunk. ...Have you been drinking?"

I move my drink behind my back, trying to act natural.

"...No?" I say after a pause.

"Well, good. Too many sober pills and it might cause you indigestion," Styx says, shuddering. "Now, you learn those lines at least somewhat, and the rest of us on your team shall be getting everything set up for tomorrow. No that Twelve really requires much. You could dress in a clown suit and shave your head, and you'd still look ten steps above them."

I wonder how many steps that would make the population of Twelve above Styx, though. I always think such bitey things, here in my thoughts for none to hear, it seems. Why can't I just say them out loud? Part of me thinks it may even be worth any trouble I'd get in.

"You Capitol folk are such snobs," Honorius says, very casual. "I mean, what makes you all so much better than the rest of us? _We_ do all the work so you can laze around in luxury."

"Tick tock, trouble o' clock," Wiress mumbles.

"Snow would have your head if you weren't such a classical Victor," Styx says, coldly.

"Snow knows to respect his elders. I'm older than the boy, after all," Honorius says with a chuckle.

While Styx splutters indignantly, kind of sounding like an overheating computer – well, kinda-, Honorius winks to me, Lacey and Mirrus. We all giggle over his remarks. I never knew the elderly could be so… so…

...So _cool_.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I remember how life was for me before I became a Victor. Starving, freezing, gazing at some of the jagged metal in the junkyard and wondering if it was time to give up and… and… well, exactly that, really. Even having a warm mansion and a bottomless fortune doesn't take away the memory of how that all felt, not for a moment. It's the sort of thing that stays with you no matter what you do, and how far from it you get.

But unlike me, the people of District Twelve – with just one exception, that is – are not Victors. Even though I was more or less stuffed into a car and driven straight through the District, there was nothing to really stop me from seeing all the pain and suffering here. It's all to familiar, the starvation and aura of death in the air. Me being here means that they have two dead Tributes, and they were two who had a good chance. If Katniss and Peeta died, what does that say for the odds of whoever is next? Even the richer area of the town where the better stores are do not look overly classy by any means.

I've only been here an hour, and already I'm thoroughly depressed. In Three, people at least tried to force a smile during the Tours during the many years we 'lost' so that we'd not anger the Peacekeepers. But here, nobody is bothering to smile. As I stand, shivering, on the stage and look at the crowd it's clear that everybody is miserable. I… I guess few would be happy on most days, with all the poverty and sadness, but today it feels worse. Even the Peacekeepers on guard, it doesn't look like they have their hearts in it. Those by the stage, even when armed and ready to shutdown any funny business, are looking pretty distracted and depressed.

In another world, one where I died and both Katniss and Peeta came home – or really, just one of them – maybe things could be different? I guess I'll never know. I know to remember and respect the dead, but I have to keep on living for myself too. As Styx starts hyping me up, and it'll be hype I shall never be able to meet, my tired gaze wanders from the crowd and up to the podiums.

That's the worse part. If your kid died, horribly or not, there is no escape. You must stand on a raised platform with some minor footage of them playing on a screen above you. I would assume, had I died and ended up on such a screen… honestly, nobody would have cared as I'd never get the chance to make any friends or repair some of my bond with Dayta. Here though, people clearly cared about Peeta and Katniss. The boy with the bread has his brother and parents on his pedestal. All of them look unhappy. I… think his dad may even be crying, a little. And for Katniss' family, my chest tightens when I see her mother standing like a zombie. I can't tell if she even knows what is going on. But the little girl, Primrose I think her name was, looks even worse. The way she's so close to crying… I never did anything to hurt or even hinder Katniss, and I still feel guilty over the whole thing. What must life be like for them now?

One glance at Lacey as she stands off to the side of the stage makes me know she shares my unease over the state of District Twelve. A glance at Mirrus shows that he isn't enjoying the stares he is getting from people. As for me, I'm at the center of the stage in full focus. This is gonna suck.

"-And with all that said, I present to you Miss Gadget Malia Byte, your latest Victor," Styx says pleasantly. "Do give her a warm welcome."

The applause could not possible me more fake than it is. Anymore fake, and it might break the universe, or something. I don't know. I just know this will be painful as I step forth to the microphone, looking over my cue cards once more.

"Hello District Twelve, grandest miners of Panem," I begin, as rehearsed. "On this day, we don't just look to the Victor who wore the crown, but we also look to those who fell in battle. Those who were determined and capable, both in the art of survival and of their own shining personalities. Your tributes may have lost the Games, but they won the hearts of a nation never again to be divided. For they were warriors, and never gave up. In the eye of the storm, they stared right back and stayed strong, for nothing could rattle their spirits and their determination."

I pause for a moment.

"This is the most cliché, vague and worthless..." I mutter. Suddenly, I pause, very pale. I think I might have said that out loud! Oh nonononono!

Trying not to listen to the murmuring of the crowd, Honorius' chuckling from behind me or Styx's offending grumbles I read on.

"Um… I sadly did not get to speak much to Katniss or Peeta. Katniss, I only saw from afar," I say, feeling more afraid to speak every second that passes. "But, when the Games started and I was considering just blowing myself up, feeing so hopeless, I thought she would be the one to win it all. She was strong, determined… she scored an eleven and nobody matched it. Volunteering for family as she did… I, um, I really wish I had a sister just like her. A family where everybody is close and loves each other in such a way. Up to the time she died, I think in some ways I felt a bit jealous of her. Let's… remember Katniss. The Girl on Fire who still burns, a little."

I think I went a bit off script there. Maybe a lot, even. But the crowd don't seem to mind. Nobody is staring at Mirrus or looking jealously at Lacey – after all, two tributes lived and it was neither from Twelve, so jealous is sadly expected – and instead they just look at me, or at the ground. They remember Katniss. Plus, after saying out loud how bad the script was, maybe I can't dig myself deeper anymore?

"And Peeta… Peeta was really nice. I only spoke to him a single time, but I won't forget that talk. Sometimes the memory makes me cry, but it showed me the kind of boy Peeta was. Kind, altruistic and not a monster. He would rather die than be forced to take the life of another. I think in the Arena, refusing to kill and willingly dying for what you personally believe in, well, um… it can be as hard as being the Victor. Some thought his love for Katniss was a ploy. Personally, I always thought it was real. I never did dwell on it, but I thought they'd be… cute, as a pair. If anybody was to benefit from the double Victor rule then both he and Katniss should have. She was a fighter, and he was a lover… let's make sure we remember them," I say, finishing with a small sniffle.

Talking about doomed love really makes me feel sad. In a world without the Capitol or any horrible Arenas, they'd have been a wonderful couple. Still, even though the crowd seem satisfied - or at least, not wanting me to die – I feel I haven't done enough. Not that I can do much, really.

"And… let's give some applause to Haymitch. He does his very best for the Tributes, and… I think having to be the sole Mentor for so long and still finding it in himself to live, it shows he's a good man. So, on behalf of the f-f-fallen, thank you Haymitch," I say quietly.

As the Mayor moves forth to conclude things and I find myself being gently led away by some Peacekeepers into the building, Haymitch briefly walks beside me.

"Next we meet, let's drink together," he tells me, giving me a single nod.

I don't get a chance to respond before he has to go, and I am left inside by myself. As I sit myself on a sofa Lacey and Mirrus enter the room.

"That went well," Lacey says. "Could have been much worse. You did well, Gadget!"

"I called the lines I had 'cliché, vague and worthless' and the mic picked it up!" I squeal. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble."

"...Oh yeah. Oops," Lacey says awkwardly. "Well, on the other hand, uh..."

She trails off, looking unsure what to say. Mirrus meanwhile just pats me on the back.

"Well, now we can start our vacation," Lacey says, cheerful and peppy. "C'mon, I saw the Mines were just over that-a-way. Let's go! We might even get to mine for coal. Ooohhh, so exciting!"

"...Are we allowed?" I ask, nervously. Nonetheless, I get up and stand beside my friend.

"Nobody specifically told us 'you girls cannot go to the mines and look around', did they?" she asks, looking mischievous. "Right Mirrus?"

Mirrus nods, smirking.

"...Lead the way," I say. What harm is there really?

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's dark. Then again, I think that much would be obvious. Since when is a mineshaft bright, right? Dark, darker and yet darker still. If not for the flashlights built into our helmets I doubt any of us would be able to see an inch in front of us. Lacey seems to be enjoying the tour, bouncing along the tunnel with a fond giggle. Myself though, I'm less sure about this. Sure, it's interesting to see the coal Mines of Twelve and all of the tools they use. I agree, it is nice to learn about when the tunnels were made and how one of them got closed off due to what the miners refer to as the 'cave chipmunks of '22. But, I can't get my thoughts over one little issue that prevents me from fully enjoying this part of the vacation.

Many people have died in these Mines. It's really not safe down here. I'm nervous after just twenty minutes. I can't imagine what it'd be like to have to put up with this every day for years! The people of District Twelve are braver than people give them credit for. After all, they risk their lives every time they go down here, and for coal. A resource that a lot of Panem doesn't need anymore. Most things are powered by electricity. When you think about it, Five makes Twelve kind of unneeded… it's unfair, making them mine when they don't truly need to.

"Eep!" I squeal, spotting what may or may not be a human bone on the ground. "Um, Lacey? Can we p-p-please go, soon? Sooner than soon? This place is creeping me out."

"Don't you like it down here?" she asks me, sounding sad.

"Well, the history is cool and it makes me really appreciate the miners of Twelve a lot more," I manage to admit. "But, it's scary down here."

"Why's that? I'm pretty sure won't be any Mutts down here," she assures me, slowing down so that I can catch up. "Is it Mutts? Mirrus stayed back too, but I don't speak Avox so I dunno why… though when you think about it, they don't speak it either. Um..."

"Well, people have died down here. A lot of people. It's really unsafe," I say to her, very anxious. "Plus, there is the fact we snuck down here and, well, it's super dark… wait, hang on a moment. Lacey, aren't you afraid of the dark?"

"Oh! Oh, um, I kinda got over it, mostly," she assures me, speaking a bit quicker than normal. "If you want, we can go back now. I think we've seen all we need to see. Oh! Think they'd let me keep the helmet as a souvenir?"

"Well, that might be stealing," I tell her as we turn back the way we came. "And by might, I mean that it totally is."

"Awwwwww, but it's cool!" Lacey says, slightly whiny. To make her point, she gives her miner helmet a tap.

The light goes out instantly.

Thankfully, my own helmet is still working and the elevator back to the surface is just over there, past a few rocks and abandoned pick axes. Clearly none of that matters to Lacey. She's already stood in darkness a few feet from me for about four seconds.

" _ **MOMMY**_!" she screams shrilly. " _ **HELP ME**_!"

I knew it, she's not gotten over her fear of the dark yet. But why lie to me that she has? Is she trying to appear strong for me? Maybe… but why? I'm hurting, she's probably hurting in some way. Misery shared is halved, right? Dealing with only half the trauma I am… now, that sounds great right about now.

"Who's down there!?" Somebody yells from a distance above at the top of the elevator shaft.

Dammit. We're gonna be in trouble now. They won't hit us… right? Victor Privilege!

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

As I've told you guys before, at school we only learn the surface details of the other Districts. If even that. So, knowing that District Eleven is responsible for Agriculture I would have expected that they'd have a lot to eat, or at least enough. I also kind of imagined that the smell of fruit would hang in the air as a constant source of sweetness. Clearly, I was wrong to assume as the air smells like dry stones and dirt, and the crowd gathering in the vast square of the town look various amounts of starving. Some look like skeletons, except with skin. So, perhaps not really skeletons…

Any way you put it though, the whole place is miserable. They lost both a big strong man and an innocent girl. One younger than even me. I don't understand why twelve year olds get reaped… why won't somebody volunteer for them? Why have them eligible when there's no chance of them winning? Could either of the twelve year olds in the Arena with me have taken down a Career? I can't see it happening. But, as Styx hypes me up as she did back in Twelve – and after a firm word about being reckless in the Mines and, more 'importantly', rude about the speech she wrote me – there is one thing I can see.

Hopelessness.

The crowd are broken down and miserable, looking like they lack any will for, well, anything. I can relate to a lot of this. After a life of misery and disappointment, it's often hard to find any hope on things, or believe that life can get better. How can you believe, when reality forces you to see otherwise and doesn't let you forget? You can't. Not without great difficulty.

As I stand on the stage with Lacey and Mirrus, much like we did back in Twelve, I can't help but look over at the families of the dead. It's hard to look at the figures of Rue and Thresh on the screens, one so young and one so strong, but harder still to look at their families. It seems Thresh had a sister and a Grandmother, and both look very lost. I wonder how much scorn they feel for me, with how I was with the group that killed him. I didn't do anything myself to him, but will it matter? People have been scorned for nothing before. And Rue… her mother and her five siblings, all barely holding it together. They all loved her dearly, it's obvious. I know all too well what happened to Rue.

Weldar got her, just as he nearly got me. I think they might be alight seeing me, with how I was the one who killed him. Then again, being praised for murder… so sick to think about.

"And so, after striking down Weldar with fire and a sword, here she is." Styx says grandly. "Gadget Malia Byte!"

As she passes me the microphone, I can't help but wonder. Isn't it weird that the moment I thought about Weldar and how I killed him, Styx talks about the exact same thing? The timing in Panem can be strange, sometimes.

"Hello to the people of District Eleven," I begin slowly. "On this day, we remember. We remember the forest of sacrifice and of glory. Most of all, it was a forest of change, and forgiveness..."

What the hell am I reading right now? This is garbage. Garbage! If there was a District of Garbage, this is what they would read! The crowd are already scowling. Or at least, they are if they're not already too beaten down to do even that.

"...No. It was more than that," I say, quietly. "It was a forest of death, pain and pointless suffering. Many innocent people died, me and Lacey survived… sometimes I wonder if I'm the lucky one, living with all the trauma of it. It broke me more than I already was. I didn't get the worst odds going into the Arena for no reason. I was helpless, and terrified. But, Rue and Thresh… never once did I see any kind of fear in their eyes, or any kind of shaking. They were brave, and strong."

I glance at the cue card again. Looking at the lies written on it, lies nobody will believe anyway, I can't bring myself to say them. Snow's been mad at me for months, what more can I do to ruin things for myself?

"Thresh was powerful, and strong. He even intimated me a little from how huge he was. He was somebody I thought had a strong chance of making it to the end and winning. He was noble, and cared very much about those close to him. In fact, the Careers asked him to join them… he told them to, um, I think his exact words were 'screw off, you sadistic lapdogs'. I have nothing but respect for him. Even the way he died was respectful. He was furious at what my District Partner did to Rue, and made the charge to attack out of his care for her. He died because he cared about his District Partner. A young man I think deserves to be remembered," I say, feeling nothing but sombre.

The crowd seem to tolerate my words. Ok, so far so good. Now to talk about Rue, and that won't be easy. Weldar murdered her, and I remember he bragged over it too. What if the hatred he must have gotten for that passes over to me, the girl who came from the same District he did. It's not unheard of for blame to shared that way. I killed him, sure, but will it matter? If I praise Rue, I feel like I would have to scorn Weldar… and while it's known I have nothing but contempt for him, well, it'd only drive a further wedge between myself and my own District. I may have a few friends but overall… still unpopular.

"I never spoke to Rue," I confess to the crowd. "And though we both ran from the Bloodbath, we ran in different directions and never ended up crossing paths. But if we had though, I know I wouldn't have made any attempt to fight her. How could somebody kill her… somebody young, innocent and full of life? You'd have to be so awfully, terribly… like the boy who did it."

I breath in and out, ever so shaky. Lacey looks like she wants to speak, but she holds her tongue. Mirrus seems to be doing the same, if he had a tongue. Gotta do this alone, as required.

"...But, Rue was nothing like several people in that Arena. She was nice, she was innocent… and she was no murderer. Maybe in another world she could have won and not hurt anybody. It could happen..." I trail off for a moment, unsure what to say next. I can't stop myself squeaking in alarm as the crowd starts to grumble. "Nothing can replace the loss that has happened. But, um, through memories perhaps the holes in our hearts can be filled. Life… goes on."

The crowd are silent. Well, it's better than screams and shouts, or numerous death threats. I'll call silence a success.

"Thanks for killing that monster who came with you!" Somebody in the crowd screams out. "He deserved his death!"

"District Three deserves Quell death! They're all monsters!" Another voice yells out from somewhere else.

It seems that's the end of the speech. I'm already being led off the stage and into the justice building as the crowd starts to riot. It looks like they aren't so much fighting the Peacekeepers as it is a few of them brawling each other. Fighting over what I said.

Gunshots and screams ring out, loud and then very quiet.

Dying over what I said…

Dying! Death! Deaddeaddead! All of them are dead! I'm on my knees, gasping and wheezing as my heart pounds. My face feels cold and sweaty. Images of dead bodies, bloody remains, burning entrails, it's everywhere. I can't get away! I fall back onto my butt and scoot backwards to the wall, drawing up my knees, shaking. Nononononono!

"No, no, please… please no..." I sob, closing my eyes and shaking.

"Gadget!" a voice squeals. "Sweetie, it's ok! It's ok! We're not in the Arena. We're safe! We're safe."

I'm still gasping and shivering, trembling as I feel somebody embrace me. Gentle, and soft. It's a while before I even realise Lacey is the one hugging me, while Mirrus kneels to the other side of me, taking hold of my hand.

"Come on Gadget, come back to me. Come back, you're safe. We're safe," she whispers to me. "Come back to me. _Please_ , _**I can't**_ … I… we still need to go on our vacation stop! Please..."

It's all a blur, and I don't know when I stop shaking and start to realise I'm back in reality again. Was it a few tense minutes or a painful hour? My eyes sting from tears and I feel like a mess. Worse of all, people – innocent people! - lay dead outside. I don't need to see them to be effected by it. What if they shot a child! I don't understand… the murder I committed plagues me to this day, but the Peacekeepers seem immune to the guilt and the grief… how?! How…?

"...Lacey?" I eventually say.

"And Mirrus too," she says, pointing to my loyal friend. I can see the unease in her eyes. Did I scare her? "You really panicked there. Um… oh what did mommy tell me to say if this happened… um..."

I take a few deep breaths as I sit myself up a bit better. At no point does Mirrus let go of my hand.

"I panicked," is all I can think to say. "Thanks guys. Thanks for keeping calm, and just being here. I wish I was as strong as you both."

That brief look in Lacey's eyes, I don't miss it… I saw something, but I don't know what it was. I guess I won't know, not for a while at least, as now her usual cheerful look is on her face again.

"That's alright Gadget," she assures me, her smile widening. "Now c'mon, the orchids await! This is gonna be awesome~!"

I look at Mirrus, and he looks back at me. Will it be awesome? Will it? I'm not sure what to believe anymore. So, perhaps I'll let Lacey be the one to believe for us both. It's worked so far. But now Mirrus is the one with a look in his eyes. He's thoughtful… though, I'm not sure about what.

Frankly, I'm too weary to ask.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

"Isn't this nice Gadget?" Lacey asks me, through a mouthful of apple.

"It's… pretty good," I admit, reaching for a scone. "Though, I wish it were more private."

On one hand, I can feel sort of happy. The three of us are sitting together on a nice patchwork blanket in a fruit orchid, the smell of apples and oranges in the air. Delicious! We have food, nice drinks and each other. This, I have no issues with at all. The lack of any horrible tracker-jackers is an added bonus.

On the other hand, I feel more than just sort of nervous. I mean, we're not truly alone and at peace. Mainly because standing around us, firm and ready for anything, are Peacekeepers. Not just one or two to make sure we stay safe, but rather three dozen of them. Um… I guess they want to be very thorough? Or maybe this District is paranoid? I just wish they'd stop staring at me while I try to eat, it's making me nervous.

 _Stop it!_ Is what I want to say, whenever one of the Peacekeepers idly moves forth to take some food from what we have. How mean is that? Taking food away from kids! Sure, we're not starving, but they didn't even say please. Not once!

Not just that, but they seem to like taking food from Mirrus more than me and Lacey. That isn't right! Seriously, what did he do to deserve that? ...I have no idea. He must have done _something_ as apparently every Avox has angered the Capitol in some way, but with how the Capitol treats kids I can't find it in me to consider judging whatever he may have done. So, I pass Mirrus a plate of apple slices.

"Here. Courtesy of a _Victor_ ," I say, briefly glancing at the Peacekeepers.

This time, they make no move to do anything as Mirrus eats. I wonder, can Mirrus taste anything without a tongue? Um… is it rude to ask?

I wonder, also, if any of these Peacekeepers killed some of the poor people in the crowd. No. No. Nononono! I can't think about it, _**no**_! All these breakdowns of mine, how _pathetic_ …

"So, you did good on that stage," Lacey says. "I'd have had no idea what to say. I never knew much of anything about Thresh and Rue. I think I said hello to Rue in training twice and that was it."

"I hardly knew them either," I reply. "I just… said what came to me. What more could I do? I couldn't make something up. I think the crowd would have known if I had tried to do that."

"Maybe. Guess it's just as well you were honest," Lacey says, patting my on the back. "...Still hating Weldar? I… think I might hate him too."

Lacey shivers. Like she feels she has just said a horrible curse word. I just look to the sky.

"...Sometimes, I'm not sure," I manage to admit. "I have nightmares about him. I still feel scared he might somehow come back, and I don't think I'll ever forget the time he beat me so badly on day six. But… he's dead. I killed him, and quite horribly. He was in the same horrid situation we were and acted as he felt he needed to. After that, I don't know my exact feelings about him anymore. I guess I'd call it complicated, but it feels like the easy way out."

"Better than the hard way out," Lacey adds. "That forest was _hard_..."

"Yeah..." I say, unable to stop myself from shivering. "I visit his grave sometimes. I never know what to say, so I don't speak. But, I go there and, well, just sit. I'm not sure why, but it feels right to do it."

"Oh, I do that too," Lacey says, sounding understanding. "I visit Callico's grave a lot. I miss him. I knew, even right before Launch that I could have trusted him if he had lived past the Bloodbath. He told me before we got onto the Hovercraft that took us, um, _there_ … he told me he'd look after me and do his best to keep me safe. Thanks for covering for him. I think you'd have liked Callico."

"I'd like to think so," I reply. "I wonder how he had equal odds to Cato."

"I wonder sometimes too," Lacey says, looking at her shoes suddenly.

As Lacey awkwardly passes me a plate of biscuits, I can't help but wonder… does she not know, or is she saying that because of all of the Peacekeepers? Did Callico do something illegal to get so strong? Much like Mirrus, I don't know everything about Lacey. Then again, I guess she doesn't know everything about me.

Maybe that's the best thing about this tour. We see how we differ, how we might be similar… and how we can be friends no matter what. I hope so anyway. Maybe it's not too foolish to think we can keep on being friends as the years go by.

Or maybe it is foolish, and I simply do not care?

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I can't help but wrinkle my nose a little bit. The smell that hangs in the air, the smell of farms… I'm sure those who live here in District Ten love the smell of the open ranges and pastures, or at least have simply used to it… me though, I can't help but feel a little unsure if it's mildly ok or simply unpleasant. I miss the fruit orchids of Eleven.

But here, something more valuable than fruit is being dearly missed. Young love and human life. After all, it's Rammy and Sable's faces on those screens, and their grieving families standing below them. It's quite clear the wound is fresh, and their families have not moved on at all. I wish I could do something, but all I could have done is die and hope one of the pair from Ten made it home. Not exactly something I really wanted to have to go through.

To my right, Lacey looks down at her shoes. She looks depressed, no doubt at the fact a couple was reaped together and both died needlessly. I didn't see either of them die, but we both saw the aftermath of Rammy's death and even heard part of it… it was revolting. I'm sick just thinking about what the Careers did to him. But on that note, it seems some of the crowd look sick too. They look at me, and Mirrus, with a sick and hard look on their faces. I guess District Ten isn't fond of Avox's or those who own them. Then again, is any District? For that matter, is the Capitol?

Note to self, try some bacon while I'm here. It's so hard to get in Three but it should be pretty easy to get some in the Livestock District right? Bacon, maybe with some Cherry Shandy sprinkled lightly over it. As delicious as it is intoxicating. Mmmmm, when life isn't horrible and scary it sure can be delicious.

"I _**said**_ , Gadget Byte will speak to you all now," I hear Styx say, sounding rather annoyed.

With a yelp, I realise I must have been zoned out longer than I thought. How dumb did I look, staring into space blankly? Based on the irritated expressions of the crowd, I'd say fairly dumb. Oh dear, this isn't a good start! People are already getting upset, and they'd not even had to suffer through one of my terrible speeches yet. My optimism is at an all time low right now.

"Oh, um, hello District Ten," I say, my voice a bit higher than it's normal pitch. Which, really, is kind of high anyway. "Today, we think back and we remember. We remember the fallen, and what they meant to us and the sacrifice that they made. A sacrifice full of… worth, and worthiness. It was… um… worth it."

I'm starting to wish a Peacekeeper would point his gun at me rather than at the crowd, and pull the trigger. I'm going to die of embarrassment anyway…

"Rammy and Sable were supposed to live their lives together. I don't know much about love, at all, but what little I think I might know tells me they clearly were meant for each other. They should've been together in life, but now they will always be together… it's just a shame we won't be able to see them as they spend an eternity side by side," I tell the crowd, my gaze cast up at the clouds. I can't being myself to look at the families. The mothers of both dead kids have begun to weep. "In their own ways, both of them were warriors."

Please tell me I didn't just say something terrible. Is describing somebody's deceased child as a warrior offensive? I don't understand social skills! Come on Gadget, keep going. Keep the pained and angry eyes away from Mirrus and Lacey at least. They've not done anything wrong.

"Sable was gentle and kind. She didn't seem to have any kind of intent or plan to fight with anybody. A pacifist, and one of the few tributes I was not constantly afraid of in some way. With how so many people kill and act… not themselves when in the Arena, I think it shows Sable was stronger than she seemed. To refuse to kill, and hold onto your humanity, that takes a different kind of strength. One I don't have, not anymore. She may have been, um, low ranked but I thought she was pretty great..." I trail off, mumbling inaudibly.

There is silence, the only sound being the loud crying of Sable's mother. I hear a Peacekeeper tell her to shut up, but that's it. What a glitch that man is!

"Rammy… he was strong, and powerful. Um, I guess those mean the same thing really… uh… I guess the fact I said it twice shows that he was really strong? He attacked the Careers four on one in vengeance of Sable, and while we know how it ended – it's not something I want to repeat – he took off one of Cato's hands. Most others couldn't even get near that boy. When I watched the Bloodbath after the Games, Cato didn't take a scratch from anybody… it shows Rammy had a lot of power. He will be missed, always, but as he rides off into the sunset of the grave, we must keep thinking of the future," I say, finishing with an awkward smile. "...While I felt, when the Two Victor rule had been added, that Katniss and Peeta deserved it the most… thinking on it, if they had lived long enough, I think Rammy and Sable would have been the most deserving. It was love they had for each other..."

The crowd doesn't seem to riot as I am led away alongside Lacey and Mirrus. That was painful, but… you know, it could have gone worse. Three Districts down, nine more and the Capitol itself to go. Maybe I can pull this off, maybe.

"Why does that girl own an avox!?" somebody yells from afar.

Why do they always pick the worst possible moments to say stuff like this against me? Is it just an instinctive thing, that people always know how to time their harsh words for maximum impact and unease? Maybe my middle name should be Magnet instead of Malia… I'm a magnet for trouble.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

After several hours, I've gotten used to the farm and ranch smell around the District. It's still there, but it's not as obvious and odd anymore. On the other hand though, I think it'll take me weeks at least to get used to riding a horse. Maybe it's the difficulty in balancing, maybe it's the speed… perhaps it's the fear of being bucked off and sent flying, like I was with that Mutt on the final day of the Games. But this time, I'd be bucked through a wall or a window.

Or, more likely, maybe it's how I am riding on the same horse that Lacey is, holding her around her waist and screaming shrilly as she rides us around a large field of a ranch, jumping over all kinds of obstacles in the way. I think I'm gonna be sick!

"Aaaaarrrgggghhh!" I wail, screaming over and over. My screaming gets even louder as we jump over another barrier. "AAAYYYEEEIIIIIII!"

"That's the spirit Gadget! Show the world your excitement!" Lacey cheers, keeping a tight grip on the reigns. I can't see her face from my position behind her, but I can only assume she is grinning widely. "AAAYYYEEEIIIIIII!"

Lacey might be mimicking my scream, but it's certainly not a perfect match. I was screaming in terror, and she was screaming in glee. It's hard to think much right now though. I'm holding onto her for what might be life itself, screaming all the way. Now I feel sick _and_ I might sneeze. Lacey's curls tickle my nose!

"Ah… ah..." I start to feel some pressure, my nose tingly. Oh no, not now!

"Hold it in Gadget, we're almost through the last jump!" Lacey exclaims.

The horse, a white stallion I think the ranch owner called it, makes the final leap over the last barrier. As my luck would have it, the moment it makes the jump I let out a big sneeze. For a moment I feel weightless and tingly. A moment later my head is pounding as I feel my body rattle. Hitting the ground with some force never feels particularly please.

"Owwwwww..." I groan, trembling a bit.

I hear fast footsteps and just a few moments later Lacey has ran over to kneel beside me and help me sit up.

"Are you ok? Anything broken, bruised, battered, blistered or bloody?" she asks. Such fear is in her tone, fear over my safety. I'd feel flattered if not for how dazed I feel. "Don't leave me..."

"I'm alright," I assure her, a hand to my head. "I've taken worse hits than this, right? Spear smacks, punches, hard shoves, broken nose… it's, um, just a flesh wound, right?"

"I'll be the judge of that," she says. "Let's take a look-see."

Moving behind me Lacey looks at my head. Considering I'm conscious and I can see clearly, I should be ok, right? I can't feel any blood back there, but it's not like I can see behind me. Thinking on it, maybe I could invent something to let me do that. It'd make styling my ponytail easier… I'm getting distracted.

"Can't see any problems," Lacey says, sounding relieved. "...So, wanna have another ride?!"

"NO!" I yell. "Um, I mean… no thank you, I think I've had enough excitement for one day."

"Yeah, me too," Lacey agrees, sitting next to me. "Nice sunset though, huh? Really makes the fields glow, doesn't it?"

"Yeah… it really does," I say, managing to smile. I may possibly need a bandage, but if I can enjoy a sunset then it can't be critical, right? "It's beautiful and… uh, Lacey?"

"Yeah?" she says.

"We may have had enough excitement but, um, I don't think Mirrus has," I say, now wide eyed.

There he goes, on a black stallion. As the horse gallops fast around the course, faster than we did, Mirrus stands on its back. Standing on his hands that is. Every the time horse jumps, Mirrus jumps himself up to, doing a flip and landing back on his hands again flawlessly.

We're silent, watching him in what must be awe. I slowly turn to Lacey and she slowly turns to me.

"...He's got a _**lot**_ of hidden talents," I note, amazed.

"It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for, isn't it?" Lacey adds.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

First was the smell of death in Twelve, then the smell of fruit in Eleven and, of course, the farm smell in Ten. Here in Nine though, it smells like bread. Warm bread. It's almost homely, but at the same time it leaves me wanting more. District Nine isn't very well off, from what little I know, so no doubt the smell of bread in the air isn't gonna be a joy. Just another empty promise, as the Capitol steals all the best bread for themselves… and maybe some of the bad bread too for their Mutts or something. They only get to eat Tributes once a year, so they have to feed them something else, right? How ironic, that Mutts get to eat more than the people of the poorer Districts generally do.

Again, getting distracted. It's Lacey over there and Mirrus over there… and that leaves me in the center, wondering what I should say. Looking ahead at the cue cards, I don't think I can stick to it. At least, not fully. Somehow, calling the fallen tributes from Nine 'crumbs for the doves of the Capitol' doesn't sound like a compliment. Actually, it sounds like a poorly concealed attempt at ruining my reputation in this District. Hmmm.

I'd love to just look at the wheat fields for a while. Maybe even check out a brewery so I can drink my way through this Tour any time it gets stressful, but I can't. I just keep on looking at the pedestals of the dead tributes, Miller and Sickle, and at who stands under the screens… or rather, who doesn't.

On one hand, I feel a horrible aching in my chest as I look at Miller's family. I can't help but feel sick when I think back to Miller's horrible death, his head smashed apart against my own Launch Pedestal. They had to have seen that, and with how his youngest brother looks to be only seven, possibly eight, how traumatising must it have been?! You don't witness that and end up the same as you once were, I should know. A dead brother, and a dead romance all in one. I remember how Miller and Cinder appeared to fall in love. I remember how I had a hand in ruining that romance with my rope trap Cinder fell into.

I quickly tear my gaze away and look at Sickle's family instead. Or, rather, I don't. Nobody is there, it's just an empty platform. It's eerie, honestly, seeing the image of the dead redhead on the screen and not a single person below it. She never spoke to anybody and gave away no details in her interview either, so it makes me feel surprise she was an orphan. Though, it was never my business. Looking at her empty platform as I am it makes me remember how, besides me, she had the lowest odds… I guess I must have gotten lucky, and she didn't.

"And without pausing to start, or stumbling on her words, here is Gadget Malia Byte!" Styx says, the only person in the square of the District feeling excited.

Well, now that Styx said that I really can't mess this up can I? Not that I planned to in the first place. It's just… I have a habit of attracting trouble and having a bit of havoc ensue. Not exactly my choice Styx.

"Greetings to District Nine," I say, looking out at the crowd. "It's nice to be here today, being able to see and experience the best things that your District has to offer and show. Bread, maybe some fine wine… um, yeah, really good stuff. But, all the bread in the world won't change the fact that there are two kids who cannot savour the bread of their home any longer. So today, we think back to the forest and the Cornucopia, and we think of the two who fought like brave knights and fell in battle at that place."

I take a deep, highly shaky breath as I look towards Miller's family.

"Miller was strong. He was only a bit older than me, and a bit shorter and lighter too, but he was a real fighter," I say. Looks like I'm going for some light improvisation. I kind of regret it already. "He, uh, stole from me and Lacey and showed he knew how to skilfully steal and evade… not that it, um, takes much skill to steal my stuff, at least. But, he took down Katniss of all people and lasted so long. You know, sometimes I wonder what would have happened if he had managed to overpower Weldar and kill him… I'm not sure if me and Lacey would be here if that happened. It's l-like I've said, he was a tough boy and a real credit to his, um, dear District."

Miller's family just look at us coldly, no trace of joy or any kind of positive reaction to us standing here. They see two surviving tributes, and their son not among them. The hate they must feel. Nothing I can do or say can make up for Miller's grisly death. Gulping, I look over to Sickle's empty pedestal.

"Sickle, I never knew much about. She preferred to keep to herself," I continue, softly. "In fact, I don't think anybody really knew much about her in the end. I can't see any family standing there… but, it's no reason to not remember her. One thing I won't forget about her is how she never showed any fear, not even once. In training, she kept to herself but always had a look of steely resolve in her eyes. I wish I could have had that kind of confidence. I still wish I had it, honestly. Maybe I never knew her, but I would have liked to. I'm not sure what would have happened if we had properly spoken… but the Hunger Games often leave us asking 'what if'."

Like 'what if I never got reaped' or 'what if my innocent child was not murdered'? So very many questions indeed. I know one thing for sure though. In retrospect, if I had ran in to grab supplies I'd have been butchered.

This is uncomfortable, that's all I can say. The crowd don't want me here. Thankfully though, as I stand quietly, Styx is already making a closing statement. That'll keep me from further embarrassment. Phew!

Although, it won't do anything to make me forget the miserable, heartbroken looks o the faces of Miller's brothers. They look at me, and I can't help looking back, unable to turn away this time.

* * *

 **(A while later…)**

* * *

The smell of bread is even stronger now. I lick my lips a little, my mouth watering. Even though I can buy any expensive thing I want now, there's just something about the odour of cheap, freshly baked bread that makes me smile a little. Maybe it's because the free sample I was given tastes so nice, its texture a perfect balance of soft on the inside and crunchy on the outside. Bliss to my taste-buds! And, a nice temporary distraction from… earlier.

But still, all this bread being baked in the factory we're getting a tour of… I doubt the workers – or even the factory owner - ever get to taste much, if any, of their efforts. Nope, it's all for the spoiled citizens of the Capitol. If only they truly saw just how wonderful they have it. If only. But then again, what would happen if they did? Beats me.

I try to listen to what the woman leading us around says – and I try to ignore the numerous Peacekeepers who follow us as a 'small escort' – but it's sort of hard. Interesting as the things she tells us are, especially how the inner mechanisms of the main bread oven work, I can't fully focus due to Lacey eating a large loaf of bread. The crunching of the crust, the tearing of the softest parts of the loaf, her slightly noisy chewing. One question comes to mind.

"Hungry?" I ask her, trying to be more playful than awkward.

"Starving!" she exclaims, giggling as she takes another huge bite. "It'sh really good shtuff!"

"Oh come on Lacey, eat with your mouth closed," I say, shaking my head yet amused all the same.

Lacey pauses and swallows the bread.

"But Gadget, how would I get the food in?" she asks me. Her tone may be innocent, but I _see_ that look in her eyes. She knows what she is saying.

Her laughter as I pout only further proves it.

"I'm just not used to seeing all this food, free food, in one place," Lacey says. "It's lovely, and well… putting on a little weight before the Arena helped. It should help for when I go home after the Tour."

This makes me pause for a moment. Did Lacey just compare her home to the Arena? That… _place_ where all the _things_ happened?! The thought makes me uneasy. So very uneasy.

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly. "Lacey, when you say something that helped in the Arena will help you at home, um… is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. Nonono! It's nothing like that," she assures me quickly. "I have my family and friends, and I think people see me as a bit of a celebrity-ish, you know? But, well… I didn't win, exactly. I just didn't die."

"That's enough to make more than seventy people Victors," I tell her.

"Not me, because you lived too and they announced you as the Victor first. I guess what I mean is because I'm the Survivor I didn't get any fortune or a huge house in the Victor Village. So, life goes back to normal, yep!" Lacey says, a perky grin on her face. "So, that's why I'm eating all the bread I can while I'm here. I can't do that back home, as my family aren't super rich. Like many, we live in a big, grey apartment complex. It's enough, but not… well, not what you've got. Sometimes I wish I was rich… more food, and more socks for my sock collection."

I never thought about that. Not deeply enough. Here I am, feeling upset I am plagued with nightmares and panic attacks… but at least I have money, a home and no chance of going hungry ever again. I gained _something_. Lacey still acts like she always did, but she didn't really gain anything. Just dragged into a horrible, terrible, super scary forest and then sent home after the whole thing was over.

Her name is still in the Reaping Bowl.

Only a single time per year, but that chance exists. Nonononononono! I'm getting scared just thinking about it!

"Um..." I say, feeling uneasy. "...I'm sorry. You, well, didn't gain anything to make up for the Games, did you?"

"Of course I did, silly," Lacey says, putting an arm around me. "I gained you as a friend, didn't I? Don't forget, you _saved_ me. My parents can't wait to meet you, nope! Plus, I only have one slip in the reaping bowl per year. I was safe the last time I had only one one slip, soooooo… I like my odds!"

"...Never change," I say. "Panem needs your optimism."

"Excuse me!"

We pause, turning back to the tour guide. Oh dear, she looks mad. I'd, uh, kinda forgotten about her.

"You are being given a tour, the least you could do is pay attention!" she says, frowning. "Stay close, or you might get lost. Won't want that."

"Not at all, it's like a _maize_ in here!" Lacey says, giggling.

"Oh Lacey, really?" I groan. That pun was painful.

"You don't _knead_ to pout so much," Lacey tells me, her grin widening.

I hear a few Peacekeepers groan. Mirrus also rolls his eyes.

I know this is a bad idea… but you know what, after a life of several questionable decisions, I might as well do it anyway. It just feels right.

"Lacey, if you keep these puns up we're both gonna be toast," I say.

The Peacekeepers groan. One of them even swears. Mirrus silently whines, looking at us with a shake of his head. Me and Lacey exchange a cheeky look.

We both start to laugh loudly. For a little while, it's like we're just silly children and not survivors of what is really a mass murder crime scene. Maybe, just maybe… the rest of the Tour might go well. I'm starting to dare to believe it.

And as District Eight is next up, I might dare to believe it for more than a few minutes.

* * *

The Victory Tour has started, and with it so has what is sure to be a memorable 'vacation'. But can it really last? It's already not been fully positive after all. You know what they say, trouble can be found whether you're home or away. Sadly, not much for Wiress and Honorius to do this chapter, but that may very well change as the Tour / Vacation passes by, maybe! That's all for now. Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more!


	8. Act 1-8: The Pain of Victory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games they belong to Suzanne Collins

 **Note:** Here we are, with the next part of the Victory Tour! More Districts means more 'vacation stops' and more emotional trauma, grief and plain old misery to confront and overcome. What fun! Hope you all like the chapter, it was fun to write. And if you have time, reviews are always fun to read so I can get a feeling for what you're all thinking. :) That's all from me, so let's get this show on the road… or as it's the Victory Tour, should I say train tracks? In any case, read on!

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 8: The Pain of Victory**

* * *

I've been really looking forward to this day. Perhaps hesitantly, as it's all too easy for things to go wrong along the way, but… standing on the stage in the District square of District Eight, I can't help but think that maybe just for one day things might go right after all. Maybe it'll be the only truly good day of life, but it's a day I will enjoy while it lasts. What makes me feel a small sense of optimism, you ask?

The crowd are all cheering for me. They chant my name, they scream and whistle, they even laugh and shout out their gratitude that I bought one of their own home. I have no doubt it's positive things like this that will get me into trouble at some point, and I am sure Snow has a plan for it already… but that's for my future self to worry about. Right now, I'm gonna bask in all the affection and spoiling for as long as I can.

Lacey is smiling and waving to the crowd, cheerful as can be. I guess with it being her own District nobody really cares if she does more than stand still because, well, these are people who know her anyway. Who would really care if her own District likes her? I don't see any issue. I smile towards Lacey and then my glance turns to Mirrus.

He doesn't look happy.

I'm not sure what Mirrus is feeling actually. It's like a mixture of joy, anger, sadness, longing and… I don't know what else. He didn't seem like this in the other Districts we've been to so far. Maybe Honorius was right. Perhaps Mirrus is from Eight. But if he is, are his family out there? How many people know who he is?

Will I get things thrown at me for 'owning' him? I sure hope not. I just want one day of spoiling and being treated like a princess, that's all. Mirrus notices I'm looking at him and gives me a quick sign.

' _Later_ '

While Styx hypes me up, looking delighted that she doesn't have to do much t get the crowd cheering, I glance at the pedestals. I see a man and a woman standing on Lacey's pedestal. Perhaps in another world they would feel heartbreak and grief, but not here. They are smiling, showing such relief. They even wave to me. I feel shy as I slowly wave back at them.

Not everybody is happy though. After all, while Lacey came home Callico did not. Marvel made sure of that much. I see his family standing on his own pedestal. Even with the fact their District didn't exactly 'lose' it's clear Callico's parents are depressed, still grieving. I understand. It's hard to be happy when the reason that your fellow people are happy doesn't apply to you. I couldn't save their son. I feel my chest tighten a bit when I see a very little girl in the arms of Callico's mother. Just a toddler. I wonder how Callico's death effected a girl so young, if she even knows what is going on. I pray she won't be reaped years down the line…

Well, the best I can do is make sure that Callico is remembered. Give him some nice words so that he won't be forgotten about. The cheering dies down as Styx gestures to me.

"And now, here to show you what a Victor is all about, it's Gadget Malia Byte!" Styx says, sounding highly cheerful for once. "I can tell you all love her, so here she is just for you!"

The attention is all on me, but just this once I don't feel afraid or nervous. Because, these people love me. They appreciate me. ...They see me as a hero. Just here, I think I can relax and not fear saying the exact wrong thing.

"Hello District Eight," I say, still a bit shy. "It's wonderful to finally make it here to your District. When I became a Victor, I got given a lot of wonderful outfits. I noticed that many of them came from here, and I want to give a sincere thank you for making them. The effort put into them was clear, and they were so cosy. Um… so, thank you for that. Uh, I'm… not too great with words, but… I'm just so glad to be here. I honestly think I owe my continued life to your District. Really… without you I never would have been able to leave that Arena without being in a casket."

Pausing I smile at Lacey.

"Your female tribute, and my best friend, Lacey… she saved me. If not for her I'd have blown myself up, or just died in some other horrible way. It's hard sometimes. Maybe more times than that. But, I think on some level she helped me gain a little bit of appreciate for life, and while I forget that sometimes, I'll never be able to forget the kindness she showed me when she was never really required to. If all of your Tributes are like her in future, well, I'll be sure to get any kid I have to Mentor in future Games to ally with them. Having a companion can make all the difference in Panem," I say, unable to look away from Lacey as I say these words. But, I manage to face the crowd again. "It was a nightmare, but… a nightmare where I wasn't alone. Standing here now, I know I stand amongst friends. I don't feel alone at all right now. Thank you..."

The crowd scream and cheer, applauding once more. Perhaps somebody looking in might wonder why they cheer so loudly when really, none of them know me personally except Lacey. But, this is the first time in quite a while they got one of their own Tributes back home, and this time it was through the efforts of another Tribute, even if mostly an accident. It's unheard of, but it's to their benefit. I feel so shy from the praise, blushing a bit too, but it's nice to receive it.

"But this isn't just a day to celebrate what was won and what we have now, but also a day to remember what has been lost," I say, starting to feel sad already. "Only myself and Lacey survived that forest. A miracle in itself. But there is somebody who did not make it out, and we cannot forget about him Callico Starlight. Even back in the training center where I was terrified of nearly everybody and didn't dare to make myself stand out in any way for fear of what would happen… I felt in awe of him. I mean, he was a volunteer which is always a curious thing outside One and Two and not only that… despite being fourteen and not being from a District where he would gain Arena applicable skills, his odds were level with Cato. I don't know how he was so strong, to be so powerful that he'd score a ten even when he was in a leg cast, and maybe I'll never know for sure… but I really thought he'd be the one to give the Careers the most trouble. I didn't know him, but Lacey has filled me in. She said he was kind, brave, funny and had a heart of gold… and you know, I don't doubt that this is the truth. So, to remember Callico… a minute of silence to think about him and how you might have known him. I'll watch the time."

It's a surprise to me, but everybody listens. They stand silent, in memory. So many people seem to be thinking about Callico and what he might have done before the reaping. I can't help but wonder how so many people knew him, and what he might have done to touch the hearts of this many people. I suspect there is something here I am missing, but perhaps it's better if I do not pry. Maybe letting him be remembered in this way, and left to rest in peace is better than pestering people for information.

Looks like it's been a minute.

"So, while life can be hard, there is also hope. So long as none of us forget to have hope, then maybe in the end things won't be so bad. Best of luck to you all in the Quell," I say, managing to smile. "Thanks for listening… and thanks for accepting me."

The crowd goes wild, cheering and applauding once again. I see that Callico's family, though still sad, manage to look at me with gratitude. Lacey's family look at me like I'm an angel of some kind. I can't help but blush. It looks like things worked out as a success after all. Maybe they don't in District Seven, but at least today was one of those rare days where nothing bad happens nor do I get an urge to drink away the pain. A drink would be nice all the same, though.

As we're herded into the Justice Building Lacey takes my hand. She looks more eager than ever.

"So… shall we?" she asks.

"...Shall we what?" I reply.

"Vacation Gadget, vacation! We're gonna go fashion shopping, remember"? Lacey says, playfully huffing. "Don't tell me you forgot!"

"I won't tell you that," I say quickly.

"But you _did_ forget," she notes, giggling through her pout. "Well, no matter. Shall we go?"

"...Lead the way," I say, nodding. "Mirrus, are you coming?"

Mirrus sits a distance away and shakes his head. He still looks very unhappy. Hatefully heartbroken, maybe. It's hard to know for sure because Mirrus has got quite the poker face. Well, he said later. So, I'll wait for whenever later is.

"Hope you have a nice day," I tell him as Lacey leads me away.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

With Eight being the main place in all of Panem for clothing production, I'd expected some kind of massive store full of almost limitless designs and varieties of clothes, stacked all around. Something like that thing they have in the Capitol. A Mega Mall, they call it. But, much like most of the Districts, Eight is not exactly rich. Therefore, rather than leading me around a fancy mall or shopping plaza Lacey is instead showing me a market area. Everywhere I look there are clothing stalls set up, all looking modest and no doubt wanting to make a good profit.

It feels awkward that I could probably buy-out several of these places and still have money left over. I wonder, with how people see me in this District and how rich I am, would be buying something from somewhere give them a lot of business and take it away from the other stalls? I better be cautious with my favouritism.

"So, see anything you like?" Lacey asks me.

"It's all good," I tell her. "Um… Lacey, if I were to buy something do you think people would buy out that store and then ignore everybody else, thus making them earn no money and then go hungry, leaving me to feel crappy and drink away my woes again?"

Lacey pauses, thinking this over.

"...I dunno," she says after a few moments. "Oh, look! It's the best stall of them all!"

And so, I find myself dragged over to a stall selling socks. This is what Lacey deems the best stall? I guess the many pairs of socks, so varied and colourful, do have an appeal. Maybe they're cosy too. As we arrive at the stall the owner seems to recognise Lacey right away.

"Afternoon Lacey," the women says. "More socks for the collection, I take it?"

"Uh huh!" Lacey says cheerfully. "I bought my friend along too. This is Gadget, and she saved me. Gadget, this is Mrs Woolworth. I get the bulk of my sock collection from her."

"It's nice to meet you," I say quietly.

"The feeling is mutual dear," Mrs Woolworth say, a smile on her slightly wrinkled face. Oh, is that rude to take note of? Maybe it'd be more polite to comment on her curly blonde hair? "Thanks for keeping my best customer alive. Not a day goes by where Lacey here doesn't buy a pair of socks. She's told me a lot about you Gadget. Oh, she's told this old girl a lot and-."

"Ssshhhhhh!" Lacey hisses, looking rather embarrassed. "Just sshhh and take my money so I can buy socks!"

Mrs Woolworth just smirks a smug kind of smile as she accepts three Caps from Lacey. I pass her the same amount, and so we start to look over all the socks on display at the stall.

I think I have truly underestimated just how many types of socks exist in this world of ours. There must be hundreds of varieties at this stall! Looking around, I'm starting to wonder if I have discovered a fourth primary colour. Those socks over to the left are like nothing I've ever seen before. And those off to the right, they look like an all new shade of red, never before seen. Meanwhile, Lacey has already found what she was. A light green pair of socks with a beaker pattern on them.

"My collection _needs_ these," she whispers.

"They're yours," Mrs Woolworth says with a smile.

"Yes!" Lacey cheers, fist pumping. "Oh, you see any you like Gadget?"

For a few moments I search the stall. I've never really had to shop for my own clothes. They've either been bought for me or… or that's it, actually. Before becoming a Victor I just wore my overalls and had to wash them out in a river from time to time. It was all I had. I'm not sure what really makes something 'fashionable'. Am I supposed to grab something that looks nice?

"...These seem nice," I say, holding up a pair of pink socks with a cherry pattern on them.

"I'm jealous!" Lacey says, giggling. "You should start your own collection."

We say our thanks to Mrs Woolworth and soon Lacey is leading me along by the arm once again. She leads me so fast, I almost stumble over a few times. It takes a few requests for her to slow down until she does, at which point I feel dazed.

"So… a sock collection?" I say.

"Yup! Biggest one in Panem," Lacey says with pride.

"Could you… tell me about it?" I ask, feeling shy all of a sudden. "It sounds nice."

Lacey's smile seems to widen even further. Um… what's with that look in her eyes?

"How about I show you?" she says. "C'mon, my house is just a few streets away! Let's roll! Oh, and while we're at it you can meet my family too. They wanna meet the girl who stopped me getting butchered by the Careers."

And just like that, I'm being led along once again. Except now, I'm being pulled along at double the speed of before. Slow down Lacey, slow down!

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's a strange situation I find myself in, honestly. Not because Lacey's sock collection is possibly past the mark of one thousand pairs – each one more unique than the last – or because she seemed to seriously not want me to stand near the bin in her room, for some reason. No, it's because right now I sit at the dining table in Lacey's house. The food is set out and everything is peaceful as Lacey chatters to her parents about how things have been going on the tour so far. They both listen, smiling at her.

Sure, they may live in a fairly grey and lifeless apartment complex and their home might be kind of small and a bit worn here and there. But, the Valentine family are happy. They love each other.

...I'm jealous.

Oh, what I wouldn't give to have a family like this. One where we could sit together and smile, chatter and just… get along. But instead my mommy is dead, daddy used to beat me and nowadays I suspect he may attack me on sight. I've not been able to properly talk to Dayta in quite some time, and as for Rivett and Flux… whatever they're involved with, it can't be good. Rivett had a _bomb_. I guess one could say the Byte family really bites at times.

"-And so tomorrow we'll be going zip-lining," Lacey says, taking a bite out of some bread. "It'sh gonna be sho-"

"Lacey, don't talk with your mouth full," her mother says, scolding her lightly. "We have company."

"It's alright, really. I don't mind," I say. "Um… it's nice to meet you Mrs Valentine."

"You can call me Minda," she assures me, smiling.

"Just Sash is fine for me," adds Lacey's dad… uh, Sash I guess. "So, Gadget. We've heard a lot about you. Lacey loves to just go on and on-."

"Daddy!" Lacey hisses, looking embaressed. "Sssshhh!"

"Whoops, my bad," Sasha says, chuckling. "Sorry dear. But Gadget, we hear of you so much… but only now are we properly meeting you for the first time. My wife and I want to know more about you."

"I'm really nothing special," I assure him. "...Pass the bread, Lacey?"

Lacey does as I ask, but it seems Sash and Minda disagree with my words. Not sure why though, as it's the truth. A score of 3 and very low odds kind of give the impression of not being anything really notable. Sure, I did score higher than the Boy from Six did – Jason, I believe his name was – as he got a 2, but beyond that… not much to say.

"We disagree," Sash says seriously. "Gadget, if not for you Lacey would be… dead. There, I said it. She'd be dead. You bought our daughter home to us. It doesn't matter to us if it might have relied on some luck or a fluke, it still happened and you played a part in making it happen. To this family, you are nothing short of a true _hero_."

"He's right. We owe you so much. Far more than we could ever repay," Minda says, looking me right in my eyes. "But as far as we're both concerned, you're pretty much family to us right now. You kept our family from being broken apart. If ever you need _anything_ , you let us know. We'll do anything we can to be of help."

"...Thank you," I whisper. It's strange, feeling so much glee from their kind words and yet unable to stop myself feeling so awkward about hearing them. "But, I'll be in Three. That's pretty far away."

"We'd find a way," Sasha assures me. "We have your back. District Eight as a whole does. You should have seen how people reacted to you and my dear Lacey both getting out of that terrible place. They weren't just cheering for Lacey. They were chanting your name."

I wonder how red my face looks right now. I feel so tingly and light from all the praise… eheheheheh…

"Um… happy to help," I manage to say. "You're very welcome. It's sick, what they do. It's… _horrible_! I just wish I could do more to stop the cycle. I just want to find a way that I could-."

I don't get to say anything else before the front door of the apartment is bashed open, the hinges snapping. Two Peacekeepers stand to attention, the one with the metal ram having broke the door, and in front of them Styx struts into the room with an impatient look at her face. Behind her are Honorius and Wiress, the former rolling his eyes at my Escort and the latter having bought several hats, one of which she is wearing. A nice, blue beanie.

"Uh, what a dusty hovel. The door isn't even attached," Styx says, looking disgusted.

"You got that Peacekeeper to break it," I say, not bothering to be polite. "I'll pay for the replacement."

"You will do no such thing. You are needed at the train station right now, it is time to go," Styx says, firmly. "The Capitol will provide what it deems as needed for it's citizens."

"...So, nothing?" Honorius guesses.

Styx and the two Peacekeepers all give him hard looks. But, old Honorius is not intimidated.

"What? It's true, you all know it," Honorius says. "I just think it's simpler if we don't pretend."

"He's right," Wiress says. "No therapy. Therapy would be nice. We get no therapy."

"Why would you need it?" Styx asks, sounding puzzled. "In fact, I do not want to know. We have a schedule to keep to. Let's go, keep up the pace."

"Um… thanks for the dinner," I say, awkward but grateful. "It was very nice."

"It was our pleasure," Minda assures me, smiling. "You girls have fun in Seven. _Try_ to not get into trouble, alright?"

"We promise to try," Lacey says, giving her mother a hug.

"We can't promise to succeed," I add as a take out my wallet. "Um… is two thousand caps enough for a new door?"

I don't get the chance to hear their response because Styx is already frog marching me out the door without a moment of pause. We didn't even get dessert…

"Awwww, we didn't even get dessert!" Lacey whines as a Peacekeeper leads her along behind me.

My thoughts exactly. Literally. With calls of goodbye, we leave the family home of the Valentines and before I know it we're in a car and being taken off to the train station. I could get used to riding in cars… it's cosy. But, the rushed pace has me bothered. It's not like they can do anything in District Seven without us, and I really wanted dessert.

But, you can't have everything you want in life. Well, unless you're a Capitol citizen I guess.

"So, did you like my family?" Lacey asks. "They're nice, huh?"

I smile, giving Lacey a nod.

"They were what I wish my own family was like," I tell her. "They love you. They don't beat you. They also let you sit at the dinner table. That's what I want."

"Maybe one day you'll get that?" she says, smiling. "You never know. Nice boy, a few young ones… it could happen."

"Yeah… maybe," I say, not sure if I really believe what she says. "So, I have a question about District Seven. ...What is ziplining?"

"The best thing in Panem since that time old President Orion slipped over on live TV and knocked himself out," Honorius says, laughing.

"Honorius, manners!" Styx snaps. "He was a God among men, and he gave us our most beloved pageant and stablsied the nation!"

"He also got innocent kids killed. I think that's bad, but I guess I'm funny like that," Honorius says. "Respect is earned, no given. Respect your elders and all that stuff."

With an old, wheezy laugh Honorius relaxes and Styx fumes. The Peacekeepers in the front do not react, but I see one of them slowly clench his fist. I sure hope Honorius knows what he is doing.

"...Where's Mirrus?" I eventually say.

"He's at the train station. Made it there a while ago," Wiress tells me. "He looks like he's had a busy day. Busy, busy."

"What could that thing possibly be busy with?" Styx asks, puzzled once more.

"Maybe he wanted to buy some socks?" Lacey suggests.

"Unfinished business, maybe," Wiress says. "I don't know."

Soon, we arrive at the station and are more or less herded onto the train. I can't help but feel myself pouting from how pushy Styx is being. Watch it! But, the loud and beloved cheering of the crowd keeps me in a good mood. I'm just feeling a sense of sadness that it's over now, as I flop down into a plush armchair and the train starts to move once again.

While the rest go to get dinner, I just sit here quietly. All that just happened… it must be how it feels to be admired, and cared about immensely. I can't stop the smile on my face. Today was a good day.

Mirrus walks by, sitting on a separate armchair. He looks… I'm not sure. I guess mixed? Is this one of those times I should ask him what's up, or just let it go and try to look out the window and not come off as suspicious?

"...Are you alright Mirrus?" I ask him. Guess I've chosen to bite the bullet. "Today was a good day, right? But, you seem upset. Wanna 'talk' about it?"

Mirrus gives me a quick signal.

' _Yes, but later_ '

"I understand," I assure him.

We sit quietly for a while, just watching the sunset outside and seeing the wilderness beyond the boundaries of Eight go past in a blur.

"It's been a great day," I say, content.

Mirrus gives me one more signal, and it makes me blink in surprise.

' _It was good to be home_ '

...I knew it.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Standing on the stage at the heart of District Seven, I'm feeling anxious. Again. I guess with all the vast forests that I've seen today and how there are even trees lining the streets it's kind of making me nervous because… well, because it makes the memories of the Arena more clear than ever. Looking at those distant and tall trees, it's like I'm back on my pedestal looking at the forest Arena and feeling such horrible despair.

I clench my fists and shut my eyes tight. I feel a tear leaking out, but I can't start sobbing. Not now, not on the stage in front of everybody. I have to be strong, in memory of the pair that died.

"She's weak," I hear somebody mutter behind me.

I don't look back, but I know that voice to be owned by Johanna Mason. She won the Games just a few years ago by pretending to be a weak crybaby and then turned out to be completely vicious… part of me wonders if anybody thought I might have been hiding a tougher side within me? I was exactly as weak as I showed myself to be, even with the mech suit. I never really hid much away. I guess I've never been the type to put on a smile when I feel upset… it's easier to just cry.

"Very weak, just like Nettle was," I hear Johanna say again.

"Yeah, and you never even bothered to help her," another voice says.

Glancing back, I see that it was… uh… I think the man's name is Blight? He gives Johanna a look, but she's indifferent. I just quickly look away before our eyes meet. She didn't even help Nettle at all? ...That's _cruel_. Maybe it's a good thing I'm not too much like Johanna. The idea of not bothering to help your Tribute is really heartless.

"Eh, lost cause," is all Johanna says.

Meanie.

While Lacey and Mirrus stand in their usual spots, getting stares of their own, I look out at the crowd. Many strong, buff adults and… well, even a lot of the youth are strong. It makes me feel a little critical of myself. I'm tall, sure, but I'm basically a twig. Thin and probably easy to snap. But, I try and ignore that feeling as I keep my gaze to the citizens of Seven. It's respectful, I guess, and hiding my face is probably rude.

I look to the pedestal of the dead boy from Seven, Wood. His image on the screen shows blankless, just a firm stare and nothing else. On the podium below it are his family. Just a woman who could only be his mom, and a boy… who looks just like him. His twin brother. Both are holding each other, weeping and not hiding anything. If you ask me, they're not weak for crying. I think it proves they loved him.

Looking to Nettle's podium, I see a single man on the it. Her dad of course, and he looks miserable. Lost too. ..It's the Mayor. It has to be, because there is no mayor on here with us. Oh dear, this is bad! ...I mean, when you think about it, how will this effect the future of District Seven? How many people will be punished for the inevitable production delays when the current Mayor must step down without an heir? Johanna might have just really harmed her District… people thought I was a lost cause, but I'm still standing, aren't I. Yes, I am and Nettle scored higher than me anyway. Again, what a damn _meanie_!

I'm feeling a little angry, honestly, now that I have heard this. Adding that to how I was already feeling afraid from the memories the forests out there are forcing me to relive, and it'd no wonder I'm starting to feel queasy.

But being sick on my shoes will have to wait for later, because Styx has just handed everything over to me.

"H-hello District Seven," I say, giving a small wave to the crowd. They do not wave back. "The sun is shining, the birds are singing and the forest looks full of life… certainly not death like the, um, other forest. On days like this kids and adults should be enjoying life in Panem and what the day offers them. But also, they must remember. We all must remember… because sometimes, memories are the only way to keep certain things alive. Or, um… in this case certain people."

I awkwardly shuffle through the cue cards. I'm trying not to look at the crowd… after all, I can't help but think some of them might be holding axes. Sure, they re probably all work related but all it takes is me making them really angry and them having one accurate throw…

Happy thoughts Gadget. Cheese buns, art, programming, cuddles…

"Because of my choice to run for my life at the start of the Games, and the tragic demises of your children at the Bloodbath… this, and my inability to really talk to anybody in training… um, I was never really able to properly meet Wood and Nettle," I admit. "But I can say one thing for sure. They battled like real fighters. They were strong, and I don't think many would deny it," I say. Well, nobody besides Johanna it seems… "Wood was a boy who had a lot of people skills. It was a wonder, really, to see how charismatic he was. The way he had the crowd's attention in his interview, it makes me feel he could have been an actor or maybe just a really memorable friend. The life of any party, if he had won. Wood could handle a spear so well… I honestly think he could have gone um, toe to toe with Marvel. We all know Marvel was good with spears too. He trained for years rather than a few days. Yeah… Wood was tough."

I switch to another cue card. None of this feels sincere or real, but it's hard to improvise and speak from the heart when you never spoke to somebody. I've done this before, so why can't I do it now? Because the forest that looms nearby is making me so anxious, that's why. Either that, or I'm still a little hungover from the drinks I had last night when I snuck to the bar carriage way past my bedtime. The sober pill is not infallible.

"Nettle… it hurts that she's gone. Only now do I know she was the Mayor's daughter. I guess I should have known that, because of the interviews, but after mine I… um… ran back to my room to cry a bit," I say, awkwardly. Why can't I use words?! "I've always perceived myself as being weak, and I'm alright with that. But I don't think Nettle can be perceived in the same way. Because, I don't think she was ever a weak person."

I pause for a moment, taking a breath.

"She was just given that undeserved label by one who refused to even _try_ and help. One who refused to lend a hand to their fellow woman. I don't think any kind of a fault could be put onto Nettle for that. If the one I speak of had helped her… maybe the future would have been altered? In the end, no matter how bleak it looks or how hopeless it may seem, you _have_ to try. I nearly forgot that several times… but if I hadn't tried, I'd be dead," I say. I hear Johanna make a sound that seems like a mixture of a gasp and a snarl behind me, but I try not to think of what her expression might be like. "Nettle showed herself as elegant and mature when the time called for it. So.. let's not forget about her, ok? Just like how, if she had lived to be the next Mayor, she'd have not, um, forgotten about any of you."

It's only moments later things are closed off and I am led away from the stage and into the Justice Building alongside Lacey and Mirrus. The crowd don't applaud, but they do not scowl either. Well, some do but not a huge amount. I guess it's a bored, neutral reaction to me… but I'll take it, because I sure know I could be doing way worse. For one thing, I could be dead.

"That felt like walking through a minefield," I say as I flop down onto a sofa. "I need a drink..."

"C'mon Gadget, no drinking. Ziplining is best enjoyed when you're not drunk," Lacey insists, smiling widely. Her smile seems forced. "It's true."

"She's right, you know," Honorius adds. "Let's go enjoy that. I'm not too old for one more zipline. Wiress, you coming?"

"Ziplining?" my Mentor says, a sick look in her eyes. "No, no, no! Never again Honorius, never again. It keeps me up at night. Always..."

Honorius looks at Wiress in sympathy as she sits down on a sofa, looking very tired all of a sudden. I wonder, how bad was ziplining to make her feel this way? Is she missing out, or is she the lucky one here? I still don't exactly know what ziplining _is_ , so I can't say I know for sure.

"Well kids, looks like I'll be keeping an eye on you for today," Honorius says. "You sure could do worse, huh? Probably! Heheheh, ok then, let's go."

And so we follow after him. While Mirrus walks casually and Lacey bounces along, chattering on and on, I just bring up the rear with my hands in my pockets. I don't like the idea of going into a forest… but if these three seem confident that this will be fun, then why shouldn't I trust them.

As we walk Johanna passes me. The look she gives me… it's the same look she gave to tributes in her own Hunger Games before she slaughtered them with her axe.

"I," I begin but Johanna just scowls.

"Shut it, and keep on moving out that door," she says coldly.

And so, I do. I do so very quickly. I don't see why she's so angry though… she made the choice to not help Nettle, and admitted in right behind me after she called me weak. It's not the kind of thing people should say out loud is it? Then again, it's also possible I'm a bit of a vengeful glitch.

Maybe more than just 'possible'.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

"I don't like this!" I squeal, my knees knocking as I bite my nails in fear. "I really don't like this!"

"But it'll be fun. You'll love it, trust me," Lacey insists.

"How can you know that? You've never done ziplining either," I tell her, my breath hitching a little.

"You've not done it, so how do you know you don't like it?" she replies.

Mirrus and Honorius both nod their agreement. Traitors! I gulp, checking my harness once again – fifth time in half a minute – and look around me. Oh, why did I agree to giving this a try? Technically speaking we're not in the forest so I should be feeling less anxious, but instead I'm more afraid than ever!

Maybe it's because we're _above_ the forest and at the start of the zipline. We stand single file in a line on a platform at the top of an extremely tall tree. It must be over six hundred feet in the air. I never knew tress could grow so high. I wear a helmet, and my harness is clipped to the zipline. Victors first, said the man who runs this thing.

When I asked why Honorius couldn't go first, the old man claimed he had a cramp. I suspect he's just being a traitor, to be honest! So now, I stand at the edge of the platform. The ground is very far below me, and for that matter so are the tops of the rest of the trees. The zipline stretches out over a mile in front of me, leading to a distant hilltop. Even when being assured of complete safety, I still feel nervous.

Eheheheh… and here I thought having to survive in the Arena was the real challenge…

"Come on Gadget, you'll enjoy it," Honorius assures me. "If you don't, drinks are on me."

"I thought you were supposed to be trying to help Beetee and Wiress help me through alcoholism" I say, inching my way to the edge.

"True, but you're like a granddaughter to me. That means I need to spoil you despite what people tell me," he says, his grin unapologetic.

Mirrus gives me a sympathetic look, making a quick series of signs.

- _You can back out if you want to. Nobody will mind._ -

"Exactly Gadget, Honorius is right," Lacey adds, naturally not understanding Mirrus… assuming she noticed the signing to begin with. "You deserve spoiling, and you can't get much better than this. We can go together if you want?"

Lacey gives me a pat on the back. I'd been standing right on the edge of the platform… too close to the edge! Too close! That pat on the back just make me lightly stumble forwards and now it's all a bur! AAAARRRRGGGHHHHH! AAAAYYYEEEEEIIIIII!

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLP!" I screams, flailing my arms and legs as I speed over the top of the forest. "HEEEEEEEELLLLLP!"

I think I'm gonna be sick! ...Too late. I cough, gagging as I wipe my mouth. Hopefully that won't land on anybody working in the forest below. Hard to think about it though, as my heart is pounding and my lungs are a little sore from all the screaming I'm doing. Make it stop, make it stop! I wanna get off this infernal contraption! Please!

Maybe it's just one or two scary minutes later, or maybe it's a full hour – could have been either – eventually I reach the end of the zipline. As soon as I reach the bottom the harness clip comes loose as I was told it would and I stumble forwards. Amazingly, I remain standing on both feet. I'm swaying on the spot, groaning a little as the world spins around me.

Is this was being drugged up on morphling feels like? This feeling… it's kind of like being drunk, but not the same either. It can't be, because being drunk is a comfort and this is just all kinds of… ooohhh, I'm too dazed to think properly.

"So glad that's over," I groan, turning myself around.

I don't get a chance to squeal or dodge to the side as Lacey crashes right into me, clearly having come down the zipline right after I started it. Ow! We're both send falling to the ground, and for a few moments I'm too dizzy from the past few minutes to be able to think or see anything clearly. Lacey is much the same, groaning wearily.

Eventually though, everything comes into focus again. It only now occurs to me that, after the impact, I've been knocked onto my back and Lacey is right on top of me. Our noses are about an inch apart and, now that we're recovered we just look at each other.

She smirks.

"Sooooooo… come here often, sweetie?" she asks, giggling.

...That's not quite what I was expecting. Does she want an answer, or is she making a joke? Uh…

"Nope, it's my first time here," I tell her. "I think it's your first time as well."

Lacey just starts to laugh. Moments later I've started to laugh as well, just as loudly. It's all so surreal, but that's not a bad thing. Sometimes you just have to laugh at how nuts life can be.

"YEEHAW!" Honorius cheers as he reaches the bottom of the zipline. "That was amazing! I've missed that so much… you know what, I'm gonna do that again."

Honorius then looks at us. He laughs once again.

"Tired?" he asks, teasing.

"Honestly, yes," I say. "Is Mirrus coming?"

Lacey looks behind her at the zipline and gasps.

"Holy crap, look at that!" she gasps.

Looking beyond her, I see what she means and I can't stop myself gasping too. It seems Mirrus feels he is too good for a mere safety harness. He's instead using an axe - holding it above the zip wire with both hands – as a way of riding the zipline. That's so incredibly dangerous!

...And so amazingly cool.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

District Seven had me anxious, but in the end I was able to suck it all up and deal with it. But here in District Six, I can't help but feel fairly depressed looking out at the crowd. It's a little bit like how I felt back when the Tour started in Twelve, but it's in a bit of a different way. Twelve was just starving and lacking any hope and… well, I guess both those things are at least sort of true here as well. But looking at the large crowd it seems like this place is overpopulated, and riddled with all kinds of drug problems. I've heard morphling is an issue here, and it shows with the way some of those in the crowd looks a little yellow in the face or seem constantly anxious and jumpy… that, or they are dazed and have little idea what is going on. I can see a small girl near the stage, a brunette with pigtails maybe younger than even me, and she looks just as addicted as many of the adults.

It's sad, but can I judge? No. Not when I'm an alcoholic and totally fine with it. Even the wondrous sight of the large carrier planes either side of the stage doesn't distract me from all the uneasy feelings though… so, better just focus on my speech and keep my eyes on the prize. In this case, the prize is a hot air balloon ride… honestly, it sounds lovely.

All the drugs, the garbage here and there and how lifelessly urban this place is, it's a reason for gloom. But a bigger reason would be the two dead tributes shown on their pedestals. Jason and Tamora, the former the only one who scored lower than I did… then again, his odds were still higher than mine. It's depressing though, seeing their families looking so broken and lacking any kind of… anything. It seems both just had their parents and nobody else. I'm having to wonder, though, are their parents now on morphling? Speaking personally, everybody feeling grief and trauma needs an outlet…

Looks like I'm out of time to think because Styx has pointed to me. Ok, I've already done this six times before. How bad could a seventh time be?

Famous last words.

"Hello District Six. It's nice to be here in your District on this day of my Victory Tour. I've never seen so many cars in one place before. Back in Three, they're not a very common sight. Too expensive, or just not used very much. But, all the inner workings and the complexities of the hydraulics and chassis, it always makes me feel a sense of wonder. You all do a very fine job at your industry," I say. Hopefully the sincerity of my words is clear. I'm not a suck up. "But as we look towards the future, the sad fact is that the, uh, fast lane has gotten slower. Because today, we reflect on the road behind us and those who remain in that road. The fallen warriors, Jason and Tamora."

Looking at my next cue card – if it can even be called that to begin with as it barely even has the 'basics' written down for Jason – I find it within me to look over at his grieving parents.

"Jason was somebody I saw some of myself in… um, if I were a few years older and I was a boy," I say, awkward. Oh darn it, I just ruined it! "Uh… um…! Jason, like me, entered the Arena with little hope. Cato had sworn to go after Jason for something that he never did, and he scored lower than me. It wasn't fair for him, and though I never knew Jason… I believe that he deserved a better fate than that. I just hope, wherever he is now, he's found something to smile about and is no longer troubled or in any kind of danger. He will be missed."

It's not much, and it's not enough. Well, how could it be, really? His parents weep on their podium, not particularly comforted over their son's death after a few lines from a girl who never knew him. 'Amazingly', I'm not surprised at all. But, what more can I do? If there is something, I must have overlooked it as my mind is blank. I cannot pause for long though, as my work here is not done.

Switching cue cards, I gaze over at Tamora's family.

"Tamora, she was a fighter. She didn't take sh… um, she didn't take crap from anybody," I say. Almost let something slip there… "She didn't back down to the Careers in training, word has it she made a rude gesture at the Gamemakers in her private session and she didn't put on a smile for Caesar. She was herself for the whole Games, and everything she did was on her own terms. I… was afraid of her, and for good reason I think. I thought she stood a solid chance in the Arena. I know nothing I say can really change what happened to her, or make those hurt by it feel better, but you have my sympathy."

Of course, sympathy from a broken Victor who wasn't really whole in the first place means little. The crowd barely react, just staring at me. If not lifelessly then with sadness or contempt. Mirrus and Lacey get their own stares as well, and even as we're led away the stares do not stop, I'm sure. Everything in District Six, it just feels… I guess sorrowful would be the right word, maybe?

"This world of ours is broken," I can't help but say.

"It's always been broken," Honorius tells me. "That's why we need people like us to hold it together as best as we can."

"What can we do though?" I ask him.

"Maybe when you're older I'll tell you," he says, teasing me.

"Awwwww..." I whine, crossing my arms. "So, Lacey… hot air balloon, right?"

"Yup!" she says, her eyes almost sparkling. "I see no way this won't be amazing!"

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

"Gadget, this isn't amazing!" Lacey wails.

You know what they say about tempting fate. Then again, I suppose Lacey didn't know. It also seems that she didn't know she has a fear of heights. I guess her home being on the fifth floor of the apartment building or the zipline being hundreds of feet up were not enough to trigger this kind of a reaction from her? But being over a mile up in a hot air balloon was just the thing to do it.

It started so nice, just the two of us standing side by side as we watched the many miles of ground that make up District Six as the sunset casted a glow on it. It felt… hopeful. I could see Wiress and Honorius felt very much the same over in their own balloon. Mirrus made clear he wanted to stay on the ground though. He signed to me that he thinks hot air balloons are boring. If he calls this boring, dare I ask what he finds the most fun of all?

Still, the issue now is that Lacey is ducking down on her knees, taking fast and light breaths, scared out of her mind.

"No, no… please no," she shivers. "...I'm not a monster, I'm sorry..."

"What, what?" I ask. I shake my head though. That's not important. "Ok Lacey, hang in there, let's bring this balloon down. I think we've been in the air long enough."

Lacey nods her head quickly in agreement, sobbing out her approval for this plan. As I move to the lever that controls the fire and fuel blasted into the balloon above, though, I pause.

Where exactly can we land, anyway? I suspect it'd be illegal to land just anywhere, and where there are broken laws there are broken bones courtesy of the Peacekeepers. This presents a problem.

"Gadget, do you know how to land one of these things?" Lacey asks me, struggling to stand up. "The guy set it for automatic. He didn't tell us how to land it early! He forgot!"

...Ok, that presents an even bigger problem. This vacation is starting to go off of the rails a bit. But, looking at the workings I think I can understand this. Just gotta work with the wind and slowly move the lever to expel less of the gases keeping us up so that we can make our gradual return to the ground. I've seen more complex things back in Three, like this terrible invention known as 'Dial Up Wifi'. No idea who thought that was a good idea.

"I think I've figured it out," I assure her. "You just keep calm, and let me know if we're heading towards anything sharp. I don't want us to pop."

"Aye-aye, Captain Gadget!" she says with an eager, shaky salute.

And so we descend from the sky. I have no idea if we're going at the correct speed or not, and it's not easy to land us when everywhere I can see doesn't look like a safe, or legal, landing zone. But with me working the lever and Lacey keeping an eye out despite her nerves, we're making progress to the ground, bit by bit. And the lower we go, the less Lacey screams and the more she begins to calm down. It's a relief, seeing her start to perk up a bit.

"Thank you," she whispers to me.

"It's fine," I tell her. "Though, do you see the train station? Once we land we should try and head towards it so Styx won't destroy the District looking for us."

"That'd be bad," Lacey says. "I think it's that-a-way."

"Let's see if we can land in that direction then," I say, gripping the control lever tighter.

Soon, we touch down to the ground. The basket skids a bit and the balloon itself flops about and drags behind us, but we've landed. No harm done to either of us nor to our ride. In fact, it looks like nothing on the street us broken either. No street lamps knocked down, no busted fire hydrants, no rushed cars…

...How strange, we landed without any problems!

"Well, that went well," I say as I climb out of the basket, helping Lacey out of it behind me. "So, train station then?"

"Yep! I'm pretty sure that it was that way," Lacey says, pointing to her right.

"Wait, I thought you said it was that way a minute ago," I say, pointing to the right.

We stand silently in the street for a moment, the awkwardness rising much like the tension does at a reaping. Oh dear, we're lost aren't we?

"Maybe we should just get a taxi?" I suggest. "Not like the price will be any issue."

Neither of us can wonder where we will call a taxi from before a shrill scream fills the air. I look at Lacey, and she looks right back at me. Neither of us screamed, but somebody did fairly nearby. Looking around, I can see this part of the District looks rather rundown and… I guess shady. Certainly not a nice place. I'm starting to feel uneasy just standing here. Lacey looks worried too.

"What do we do?" she asks me in a shaky whisper. "This isn't part of the vacation plan!"

"We either flee, or we see what's happening," I reply. I flinch as another scream fills the air. "...I don't think it's right to leave and pretend nothing is wrong. I'm gonna check it out."

"You might be caught," Lacey says, gently taking hold of my arm.

"It's alright, I've done this before," I tell her. Granted, I had a lucky escape, but that's a mere technicality. "I was a ninja once, I can be one again."

"You were a ninja?" Lacey asks in wonder, following behind me. "Um… could you, um, make sure it's, uh… safe?"

"I don't think safety is around the corner," I say grimly, standing flat against the wall. "Ok, here I go."

I hold my breath, not daring to make a sound as I peer around the corner. I brace myself in case a dead women lays on the ground, but that's not the case. Not yet, at least. It looks like a gang of thugs has cornered a woman. Three of them stand back, silent but intimidating. All are strong, full of muscle and covered in scars of combat. _So many_ scars. But the one in front of them must be the leader, he's the one he stands nearest the woman, a hand on her head and forcing her to look up at him.

The fact that this boy – a boy with a diamond pendant, a suit and tie- appears to be some kind of a drug lord, if I am reading the situation right, and can't be older than eighteen has me shaking a bit. Just what is going on with the youth of District Six? I always thought Three had issues and was a crappy place to be, but seeing this before me… suddenly, I feel just a tiny bit lucky.

"All your money, or your life," he says. "Think about the offer, and make your choice."

"Please, no," the woman whimpers. "Why are you doing this? I thought the Districts loved us and admired us?"

"What world do you live in?" the boy replies, slapping her hard. I flinch. I've felt such smacks many times… to my arms legs, my backside and my face. I know that pain very well. "We all hate you Capitol swine. Stealing away our lives, our people… you make me sick. Tell me, do you have children?"

The woman sobs out what I think sounds like 'two'. Looking at her… she's from the Capitol! Those colours and the dreamy shade of purple of her skin… nowhere else she could be from.

"After you greedy pigs stole a few of my minions, I think stealing a parent in return is a fair trade," says the drug lord coldly. "Hak! Give me the knife. The serrated one, please."

One of the lackeys obeys without delay or question, and now the drug lord holds the sharp, gritty blade high. I want to scream, yell for them to stop, make a stand for how this is _wrong_!

It's a few seconds before I realise that is exactly what I have done.

"And… who might you be?" the drug lord asks me.

"Um… uh..." I stammer. I'm a girl in over her head and who had no idea that a hot air balloon ride would lead to this. "I am who I am. I'm saying that..."

"...Well?" he says. "Hak, you hear what she said?"

The boy named Hak shakes his head, shrugging. But he and the rest glare dangerously as me. I shiver as I look back. But something is different.

Unlike in the Arena, I'm not running for my life.

"I'm saying this is wrong. Get away from her!" I say, stomping my foot and looming up with the fullest extend of my height.

Sure enough, I'm taller than the drug lord. Good thing these legs of mine are so long. But one thing I lack is being intimidating, and only now do I see that standing tall and narrowing my eyes into a seriously sour pout is not going to help anything. This gang just stare at me.

"Any of you guys want to kill her while I deal with this one?" their leader says, letting out a single chuckle.

"Alright," Hak says.

"Lacey, _run_ ," I whisper, hoping I'm not too quiet for her to hear me.

I don't get a response, and suddenly I realise that Lacey is gone. Oh, son of a glitch… what have I gotten myself into?! I won the Hunger Games, and now I'm here, dug thugs approaching me.

"...I wouldn't," I warn them.

"And why is that?" the drug lord asks me, by now sounding annoyed.

"Because… because I killed a boy," I say, making one firm step forwards.

Shitshitshit! Panicpanicpanic! Just gotta hold it together and… something. If only I knew what!

"Which boy?" he asks flatly.

"A morphling dependant seven year old?" Hak asks, rolling his eyes.

"More like a five year old," says one of the other gang members.

"No, he was a cruel and powerful fourteen year old," I say firmly. "A genius called Weldar Coil. He was on TV."

The gears are turning in their heads down as they stare at me, long and cold… and soon, a little anxious.

"I'm Gadget Byte, the Victor of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games," I tell them. "And… and, I'm telling you to let that women _go_."

The drug lord – a name would be nice so I don't have to keep calling him that title – snorts. He just snorts.

"Hak, you hack her up and let's get out of here," he says. "Peacekeepers might be in the area."

Shit!

But before I can make a move to run for my life – I could make it work, I've got plenty of practise at it – there are shouts. Many shouts. Over a dozen at once. Then there are screams, I think one of the screams is my own but it's hard to know for sure. I just know that I've been lightly taken hold of and led back, while the armoured soldiers charge forwards.

Hands are over my ears. Are they my own? Again, I'm not sure. I just make sure I close my eyes and do not listen to what is going on behind that corner. Not again! Not more death! No more, no more…

"Gadget, it's me, it's me!" Lacey says, trembling. "I went to get help. Turns out the Peacekeepers saw the balloon come down and were nearby."

I can barely stammer out a response before the Peacekeepers drag the beaten and bruised thugs along. Behind them, the drug lord is dragged too and he looks to be beyond unconscious. Mainly as he might be dead. It's surreal, the fact this happened, but despite how unlikely it must have been that the balloon would land right near a hold up it's not really surprising to me anymore that such violet actions happen on the streets. More and more, I'm starting to find myself reacting to it all a little bit less. Oh, I'm still scared out my socks, but the shock factor of death and torture… it's starting to go away.

"Why did I do that?" I ask Lacey. "I could have been _killed_. Why did I put myself into danger like that?"

"...I don't know," Lacey says, looking to the ground. "Why did you? I think only you can answer that question. Yeah?"

Lacey's right, and I think I know the answer. That woman on the ground was me… um, by which I mean she was 'past me'. The shaking, scared person preyed upon by many and beaten around without any form of defence. That was me at school. That was me at home. It was me in the streets. It was me in the Arena. And Capitol or not, I don't think any sort of person deserves to feel that kind of misery and hopelessness. I can't walk away and do nothing, not when I know the feeling of such danger and pain, and had people walk away from me.

"...It was the right thing to do," is what I tell Lacey.

Guarded by the Peacekeepers, the Capitol women is led along. As they go, she looks at us. Not like we're celebrities or entertainment props rather than people, but… like we're actually real. Like we have some sense of worth. It's a good feeling.

"Thank you Gadget," she says sincerely. More sincere than I've heard anybody from the Capitol be. More than most people in the Districts, come to think of it. "Tutti Syrio thanks you. People will hear of what you've done for me."

And just like that, she's on her way – muttering of how she wants a full refund for the 'dreadful vacation – and some other Peacekeepers are now leading Lacey and I towards a car that has now pulled up. They're not being rough with us, so I guess we're not in trouble for the balloon landing. Even if we were, perhaps saving somebody from the Capitol negates any trouble we may have been in? I can't think of it much before I'm nudged into the car with Lacey and it sets off.

"Your Mentor and the annoying old man are worried sick," the Peacekeeper driving the car says to me. "Descending for no reason like that, really?"

"Lacey was scared of heights and it took over a thousand feet to trigger it," I say quietly. "I didn't want her to be afraid and panic."

"Still thoughtless," says the Peacekeeper. "What happened back there? You District savages try to kill somebody?"

"Lacey went for help and I managed to, um, distract a drug lord and his gang from killing a Capitol citizen," I tell him. "Somebody called Tutti Syrio."

I scream and hold Lacey's arm as the car screeches to a halt. Lacey screams louder, holding me tightly around my waist. We're startled greatly, shivering as the Peacekeeper turns back to face us.

"Holy fuck, I owe you girls," says the Peacekeeper, suddenly eyeing us not as animals or brutes but as royalty. "You just saved the actress who plays Fiona! Anybody who prevents Fiona and Lawrence from being cancelled is a hero to me."

Without another word, the car starts up once more and we are on our way. I look at Lacey, and she looks at me.

"This is surreal. We have to be dreaming," I eventually say.

"And what a dream it is!" Lacey remarks. "You know, I didn't recognise Tutti out of her role. Maybe it's the new hairdo?"

"Maybe," I say. It's either that or the change of skin colour, hair colour and outfit too.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It's a day that I have been dreading for quite some time now, but there is no longer any escaping it. My Tour has arrived at District Five, and this District has something that the others before it notably lack. A dead tribute whom I had a major role in killing. Cinder's horrible death from the Tracker Jackers was only able to happen to to my rope trap I set down in a time of desperation.

I can say how sorry I am, and how I never wanted to hurt her as much as I want but in the end it won't change a thing. Cinder is dead, and she won't ever be coming back. Her family have a reason to hate me, and as I'm standing on the stage shaking like a baby I can't help but feel sick under their gaze. Her parents and her siblings, they eye me with so much hatred and scorn. This isn't like the hate I always got in Three growing up. No, this is a family hating me for killing their beloved daughter. It's like the complete reversal of what happened with Lacey and her family.

It's a reversal that has me feeling like I'm going to puke. Not that it would help at all, but it might make my insides feel less sickly. Maybe it would make Cinder's family feel some sense of satisfaction, seeing the killer of their daughter suffer? No, I guess I not. The grief will remain for a long time, and I don't think anything I could do in my whole lifetime can make up for it.

I've been so anxious and afraid of what Cinder's family might say or do that suddenly I realise that there is a second tribute from Five who died nastily, and who much to my shame I hadn't been thinking about as much as I should have been. Or at all. I've been so anxious over everything about Cinder that I'd not been thinking about Sparky, and seeing his dad all alone on his podium… now I feel like a real glitch.

Lacey and Mirrus watch me, both wary and concerned. Is it for me, or for themselves? None of us seem welcome here. Part of me, though, feels it's a shame as this is the District of Power. Maybe not the Power that the Capitol has over all of us, but the kind I find more interesting. The generators, the pylons, the neon that Wiress says lights up the night… it all sounds so great to me. So interesting, with much to learn. Hard to be excited though with the frosty, hateful reception I'm getting…

Looks like it's almost time. I'm shaking and squeaking already. Looking around, I see hateful glare after hateful glare. Unlike other Districts though, I can't see anybody who looks truly starving or dead on their feet. I think District Five is the third richest District, if I remember class properly. It does make me wonder though, why don't they have their own Careers? Five isn't notably rebellious or on constant lockdown and they have the money, so…

...No.

No, no, NO! Four Careers is bad enough. Six of them sounds like the stuff nightmares are made of!

Or maybe this speech will be, because… it's time, says Styx.

Crap.

"Oh… um… hello," I squeak out. The glares are already hardening, and as they were diamond hard before that shouldn't be possible! "It's me, Gadget, the Victor and I… um… on this day we shall remember, and as we do that… we… we…"

I just can't help it. I'm already breaking down, sobbing loudly as horrible and salty tears flow down my cheeks. I can barely even show my face. I can hardly breath due to all the sobbing and choking. Victor I may be, I'm sobbing like a child.

I feel like a disgrace. Of all the kids to survive, it was me. The weakest of them all, and with the least ability to get my life back together. It feels like it. As I weep, I can't help but glance at Lacey. She looks sympathetic and sad, but is silent as ordered. Why can't I be more like her? Able to move on, keep a smile and come back from anything? I thought I'd grown up, but I still feel completely broken.

The crowd are starting to jeer and boo by the time I'm able to speak through my crying again.

"I'm sorry! I'm so _sorry_!" I choke out, sniffling. "I was desperate, and… no. I have no excuse. Nothing could ever make up for the death of Cinder. She was a fire, a cinder whom I put out. I would go back and undo it if I could. I'm _sorry_!"

But the crowd are not having it. Cinder's family just snarl towards me. I may not have exactly landed a killing blow to their daughter, but death is death. Their scorn isn't misplaced…

"I wish I could have known her like Miller did. He loved her. He loved her and I… oh, I killed her! I'm a monster!" I wail.

I don't know how long it is until I've stopped sobbing enough to be able to continue. By now the Peacekeepers have moved in to prevent any riots or violent actions being given towards me. I feel I deserve it though. My eyes sting from the tears, but I manage to look towards Sparky's dad.

"Sparky deserved better," is all I say before I'm on my knees with a thud. "He deserved _so_ much better..."

I should say more. I need to say more. But, I can't. I can barely breathe right now. The briefest of looks at Sparky's dad though, it seems he appreciates what I said. I wish I could say the same of Cinder's family. But they don't.

After all, Sparky's dad isn't the one looking at the killer of his offspring.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The Neon Needle. The so-called best nightclub in Five. I'm not sure how Lacey figured this one to be the best because why would there be reviews of District Five nightclubs over in District Eight? Maybe it's the name, with how a needle is used for textile work? In any case it's where we are now and it's got good drinks, so I can't complain.

"Miss, do you think you might have had enough to drink by now?" asks the barman.

"No," I tell him shortly. "Keep themmmmm coming..."

He looks concerned, but with the ten cap bill I put on the counter he serves me another drink. How many pints of cherry shandy has it been by now? Four? Five? Um… whatever the next number is? I'm too drunk to remember, but I still feel all the pain from before so I can't have had enough drinks yet.

With a big gulp, I down half of the bottle. It's hard to not be an alcoholic when it's your only real escape from the trauma. Maybe I'll give it up one day, maybe. But right now, I need it badly.

"I can quit a-a-any time," I tell myself firmly. "I jussssst d-don't want to, that's alllllll..."

I've been at the bar, drinking, just a while now. By which I mean since I got here. Some people have approached me but I just tune them out as I drink. Plus, Peacekeepers are here and are making sure nothing happens. I can drink myself into a stupor for all they care, but people pestering me seems to cross a line. I've stopped thinking much about… I'd say three pints ago. Everything's floaty and the music is pounding in such a poundy way, and the lights are making me feel weird.

Maybe hard drinking in this club was a bad idea.

One sip more of the drink though, and I remind myself it's a good idea. Sure, I may have a hangover even with the sober pill and I might give myself problems with my body, but… at least it puts a brief stop to the pains of my mind.

"Your Survivor friend sure can dance," the barman notes.

Looking over to the dance floor I can see Lacey is having a good time. She'd told me before that she likes to dance, but seeing it now shows she wasn't exaggerating. As the music pounds and the beat goes on constantly through the speakers, she moves confidently on the neon ground.

A fast turn to each side with a sly look on her face with her arms stretched out.

Facing one side and to the other as she raises up her arms and brings them down again like a blur, twice over.

A sort of shuffle march on the spot with a goofy look on her face, slowly turning on the spot from left to right.

Putting her arms in a rugged angle as she jumps on the spot step by step in a circle until her back faces towards me.

In a flash, turning back with her arms spread out and a crazy look on her face.

"You're right," I tell the barman. "She's… s-s-she's reallyyyyy something special."

"I wonder what that dance is," the barman ponders.

"I don't know," I say, hiccuping a little. "But, it's cool."

"Too cool. I don't want her to crash into any of those speakers. They were expensive," says the barman. "...You had enough to drink yet?"

"Not yet," I tell him, passing him another ten cap note. "Keep themmmmm c-c-coming..."

"She's had enough," a voice says.

"I haven't," I say, even though I know I won't win an argument.

Wiress sits down beside me, looking at me. I try not to meet her eyes. I said I'm try to stop… well, I tried and found out it's not easy. Come on, just let me have a few dozen more! I'll stop after all those, probably. Probably not. I dunno, I'm drunk.

"You need to try and drink less. It's a bad habit. Very bad," Wiress says. "We're here for you, always. More help then beer can be..."

"I know. I just… I fellllllt awful Wiress. I saw the b-b-bar and… and the guilt and… I jusssssst had to," I whisper, sniffling a little. "I _killed_ their daughter. I try to live with it like a Vvvvvictor has to but… I just lost it. How do you live with it, Wiress? How do anyyyyy of you?"

"With difficulty," she tells me. And really, what other way is there to say it?

"She's right. I'm the eldest of all Victor's and I'm still not over it," Honorius says as he approaches us. "Drinking isn't a permanent solution. I don't blame you for it though. I was the same after my Victory."

"So howwwww did you stop?" I ask him.

"I pulled myself together, because other people needed me," he tells me. "Not tributes. People. Those in the same place as me. They needed me, and over time being with fellow Victors made it easier to cope with. Companionship is a better outlet than self-destruction through the use of beer."

"...I know you're right. Why is it so harrrrrd to agree, though?" I say, setting down my bottle. For now.

"Because you're a Victor," Wiress says "The hardest part comes after you win..."

"Having lived so long, I can confirm she is right," Honorius says. "It's not easy. But you won't be alone."

"Victors are never alone. We're a family," Wiress adds, giving me a hug.

I can't help but hug her back, sinking into the almost motherly embrace of my Mentor. Not that it's a fix to anything nor cheers me up much, but… it's a nice reminder that I'm not fully alone. Not anymore.

"I think you should get Gadget back to the train," Honorius tells Wiress. "I think she'll need to sleep off some of this. Can't have her being too hungover in Four."

I try to tell Honorius I'm fine, but my words come out as a slurred ramble. Maybe I am wasted, moreso than I thought. I don't get to say anything more before Wiress is leading me to the exit, several Peacekeepers quick to follow us.

"Will you bring Lacey and Mirrus?" Wiress asks Honorius.

"Shortly," he says. "...Until then, I think I might join Lacey for a dance."

As I'm led away, everything starting to feel distant, I catch a brief glance at Honorius and Mirrus on the dance floor with Lacey, all of them doing the same dance that she did before. All in time with each other.

I'm drunkenly laughing all through the ride to the train. But now, being led onto the train in a stupor, I can't help but wonder.

What was I laughing about again? I forgot.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

The smell of the sea hangs in the air. Not that I've never seen the sea for myself up close, but as this is District Four it can't really be the smell of anything else. After all, just over there, I can see the sea and many grand boats all anchored up, ready to be used at any time. I wonder how rich one must be to own a boat. I love the idea of having one… sailing away, and leaving this terrible nation behind. But of course, if somebody tried it… well, I don't know. But, I am sure the Capitol would have ways of preventing this from being possible.

I have a hand to my head and my stance is a bit unsteady. I feel pretty hungover and awful right now, even with the sober pill. I guess I had too much to drink yesterday. The urge to be sick is fairly strong, but for my sake I better hold it in. Styx told me anymore breakdowns or 'silliness' like yesterday and I'll be for it. How would she punish me though? Hitting me? I don't see this being a good idea.

Lacey looks to the sea in sincere wonder. To her, this place seems like a sort of wonderland. I guess she likes fish. As for Mirrus, he looks a bit ill. Maybe he doesn't like the smell. He glances at me, making a quick sign.

- _This place smells funny, and I'm not laughing_ -

I give him a nod of understanding. I'm not laughing either. Though it's not the strong smell doing it, nor the hangover really. No, it's the screens showing the dead Tributes from Four who were in the Arena with me. Both died horribly. Much like almost all Tributes, come to think of it.

The boy, Urchin, looks so young on his screen. I know, it was a fact that he was only twelve but in death and on that screen he looks younger still. He was as short for his age as I am tall for my own age. I thought if any little tribute was gonna get out it'd be him. An eight at that age? That's impressive. Issue was, Cato slashed his throat out with a machete… the machete I used as a weapon I later found out. His parents look miserable, really broken… but the little girl who stands with them, she seems curious. Maybe she doesn't understand. Oh, to be that young again…

The girl, Marina, makes me feel a knot in my gut when I look at her. She looks tough, confident and mature as her image looks at us fro beyond the screen. I'd tell her I'm sorry, but she won't hear me. Nobody can hear, or speak to, the dead. The Careers did it, really, but I had a hand in it. I made them the Spark Shot. The weapon that also saved Lacey… in some ways, I owe Cato for forcing me to make it, but Marina's family are not pleased. They're all looking pained. I can only imagine the fury and scorn if the Spark Shot had actually been used to kill her… no, no, no! No, I do not want to imagine it! Besides, not much left to imagine when her parents and those three boys – triplets. Maybe aged about ten? - look to be losing the will to live…

I take a few breaths, gagging sickly as I do so -yeah, I _really_ drank too much – because, as I said, I can't mess up another part of the Tour. Not when the worst is still yet to come. But, no more time to prepare myself, not that it'd be possible. Styx has cued me to start… here I go. Again.

"Greetings to District Four, the grand and skilled source of Panem's fish," I say to the crowd. No way to start it off like pointing out the obvious. "It's great to be here. I've… never seen the sea before, right in front of me. It looks beautiful. You're all lucky, to have the ocean right there for you. The smell of it, the sounds of the waves, the chance to learn how to swim… it's a really nice place. Waves keep splashing and we are all but droplets in Panem, but we must remember two droplets that have been evaporated."

Styx sure loves her metaphors. Thing is, I don't and the crowd do not either. Great, I already felt crappy from the hangover, but now I've got to deal with that painful metaphor in my mind. The wording reminds me that boy who evaporated in the Seventieth Games, not that he was from Four.

"Twelve year olds never win the Games. They never seem to make it particularly far. I guess thirteen year olds don't either, until… the finale last Games," I say, anxious. Can't overstep, can't overstep. "But, when I saw the scores I thought Urchin was gonna be the one to do it. He was small and, well, young. But he scored an eight. He tied with Glimmer, a Career who trained for her entire life and I thought that if ever there were a twelve year old to win then it _had_ to be him. He seemed like a nice boy and… and… I'm so sorry for your loss. He was too young."

Of course, every tribute is too young, really. Even the eighteen year olds who have only one day to go until they turn nineteen. Nobody is ever old enough to die in a horrible Arena, their blood spilling everywhere. One look at Urchin's family and their tears, and I know I'm not alone feeling this way. How many more twelve year olds will be killed in the Arena? Will it be one of those I can see at the front of this crowd?

I pray the Quell isn't just for twelve year olds. Sad fact is, I would believe that the Capitol would do it. They don't give a damn about us. To them, we're just ants and they the aardvarks. And… you can't get ants much smaller than the twelve year olds.

"Marina was a tough girl, from what I saw of her. I thought for a few moments she was gonna put an end to Clove when she dragged her under the water," I say, trying to hold back the urge to be sick. This hangover is one of the worst yet. "Honestly, I must wonder why the Careers didn't let her in. She was strong enough, certainly, and a young woman anybody would want on their side. Maybe they felt she was _too_ good. Or maybe… Marina didn't want to play that way, and didn't want to be that kind of a Tribute. I nearly had a hand in what would have been an, uh, shocking death for her… and I'm sorry it nearly came to that. Maybe she rest in peace and… and… oohhhhhhh… and, uh..."

I puke.

It's not even four seconds before the people of District Four are screaming and rioting. My Mentors are right, drinking doesn't solve anything for long, does it? In fact, I think I just ruined the expensive shoes I got given to wear today.

The look of Styx's face as she looks at me… I'm shaking from more than the hangover and sickliness now. That's gonna be a face due to appear in my nightmares.

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

"Whoaaaaaaa… this place is amazing," Lacey whispers, wonder on her face and joy in her eyes. "Eight guys?"

Mirrus gives a nod. He stands right up to the glass, looking much the same as Lacey.

"What do you think Gadget?" she asks me, turning towards me. "Aren't aquariums awesome?"

I find myself in agreement with her. Maybe it's the hangover, but everything feels really floaty and distant. It's neat, seeing the fish swim around through all the tanks and walking from place to place equally as floaty in my steps. Is this what it's like to be beneath the sea? If it is, I like it. So pretty. The fish are like a living rainbow. Like that shimmering scarlet one over there. Here fishy, fishy…

"They certainly are," I tell her, smiling. "It's lovely. Relaxing, even. For once in my life I can't really find anything to complain about or feel upset over. This place is nice."

Lacey walks to me and gives me a hug. I don't even have time to think over this before I find myself hugging her back. Hugging her, and trying not to sneeze from her curls against my nose.

"Told you you'd enjoy the vacation," she says cheerfully. "Lovely Lacey knows what she's talking about! We gotta make some good memories, right? We _**need**_ to feel happy."

Before I can respond Lacey releases me from the hug, and scampers over to another tank. I blink, but follow after her. I think the creatures in this one are called squid. Apparently they are delicious… maybe I should order some calamari once we're in Three? We stand like this for a little, just watching the squids swim around.

"Girls!" Honorius calls to us. "Come check out this shark, it's a beauty! You too Mirrus!"

I look at Mirrus. He seems eager as he signs me something quickly.

- _I like to watch the sharks and imagine they are eating President Snow_ -

Mirrus leaves and so me and Lacey stand alone. Just us together, watching the squids. One of them comes fairly near the glass. It's strange, that something that slimy could be so cute.

"I think he likes us," Lacey says, smiling.

I squeak as the squid suddenly blasts a bit load of ink at the side of the tank. Lacey yelps much louder though, almost falling. It's a good thing I made a quick move to catch her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" I ask, setting her on her feet.

"Thanks to you," she says, almost shy. "...Oh hey, look. An open door."

So there is. Just over there, the exact spot Lacey is now leading me towards. It's ajar, and nobody seems to be around. Is it another exhibit? Lacey is peering inside, quiet as can be.

"See anything?" I ask her.

"Yeah, come see, quick," she whispers urgently.

So, I do. Opening the door I follow Lacey inside. It's quickly clear this is not an exhibit. More of a security room. There are monitors on the screens, showing all the footage being recorded by every camera in the building. There Peacekeeper helmets and uniforms hung up in an open locker make it clear we should not be in here. If they catch us, we're for it!

"Lacey, we're trespassing," I hiss in alarm.

But my friend isn't looking at me nor listening to me. Her gaze instead focuses on a television. I ook at it too. What could she find so interesting?

Oh… of course.

It's Fiona and Lawrence.

* * *

" _Oh Fiona..."_

" _Oh Lawrence..."_

" _Stuck out at sea as we are, my love for you burns just like the wreck of the ship we were on. To starve with you is to show my love!"_

" _But Lawrence, I can't live off of love forever! My heart, and stomach, hunger for more!"_

" _Then eat my arm Fiona, eat me and let our love last! Eat my arm like the evil Victor next door ate his!"_

 _"Oh Lawrence, love is delicious!"_

* * *

"...Did the writers of this show watch Titus' Games again or something?" I say, flinching from his gross this is. "I'm all for romance but this is… ew."

"It's really… uh… it's kind of… ok, I'm not defending this," Lacey says, gagging. "You know, I bet we could play those roles so much better when we're grown up, you know?"

"...Wait, _what_?" I ask, confused. "Um… maybe we should change the channel, or leave? We shouldn't be in here."

It seems we'll be doing neither, though. Mainly as the television has changed automatically. Perhaps it realises how weird the episode was? Oh, no… that's the Seal of the Capitol. Looks like an announcement of some sort. The Quell card won't be read for a few weeks though, so what could it be? I'd hope for nothing bad, but I just know it will be.

Seeing the screen, I know I'm wrong.

It's _very_ bad!

The screen shows District Three. Or rather, it shows the town square on fire, with several buildings damaged. Worst of all is the Judgement Building. It's collapsed and so many citizens, and Peacekeepers too, are working hard to put it all out. I'm wide eyed, shaking as I watch this.

"Oh no..." I whisper.

I can't see if anybody is dead. Just all the smoke and rubble. It's a mess. There's so much screaming, and burning. So much burning. Both those working to put out the fire and those watching and panicking all scream so loudly. Everything looks tall now… oh, I've dropped to my knees in shock. I didn't realise…

"Gadget," Lacey whispers, sounding worried. "Gadget, come back to me! Come on Gadget, we need to go now..."

I don't respond. I just stare at the live footage.

" _A bomb has been set off in a cruel, unprovoked and cowardly attack by a terrorist_ ," a neutral, calm voice-over says. " _The Capitol will find the terrorist and ensure swift justice is to be bought upon them._ _The people of_ _District_ _Three will be proud to put things back the way they were, as the Capitol gently requests. So far, nobody has been confirmed dead. Cressida Nova is already on the scene, doing what she can for the people of_ _District_ _Three._ _No matter the cowardly actions of the dangerous individuals among us, we stand strong as a nation under the eye of the Capitol. All who oppose us will face severe, but fair, punishment. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever_."

I can barely speak as I watch the imagery of my home burning and broken, full of screaming. Are my friends are ok!? Are their families fine?! Is… is my _family_ alright...?

...Oh.

I'm shaking once more as the clip comes to an end and Fiona and Lawrence is on once more. After what I just saw, seeing Fiona eat Lawrence's arm no longer has me feeling sick. What I saw feels worse. Sure, it's never been a nice home, but… its impossible not to feel horror over it!

Especially because I know what happened there.

I could have prevented this!

I could have tried to do something…

"Gadget?" Lacey asks, a few worried tears in her eyes as she gently shakes me.

"...Rivett, what have you _done_?" I whisper.

* * *

What has he done, indeed! You know what they say, family is a wonderful thing until they start blowing up Town Hall. Things are starting to pick up the pace now, and the pace shan't be slowing down. We're right at the end of Act 1, and soon enough Act 2 shall begin. Stay tuned… O_O


	9. Act 1-9: She's Playing Piano

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, the last chapter of Act 1! We're only done with 1 out of 3 acts, and yet it still feels like a milestone to reach this point. A lesson learnt, nine chapter acts are somewhat too long. Future stories may lower this number down to six. But anyway, here we are at the close of the Victory Tour arc! Much yet to unfold and happen. Hope you all enjoy the chapter, and if you feel so inclined, a review of your thoughts is always welcome. Let's begin~.

* * *

 **ACT 1: THE CONSPIRACY**

 **Part 9: She's Playing Piano**

* * *

I can't sleep, that is for certain. I know I'm tired, and I know that I need to be rested for what is sure to be a difficult part of the Tour tomorrow, but I just feel like I physically cannot sleep no matter how hard I try. Because when I close my eyes, I just see it all over again.

The people of Three screaming.

The Judgement Building on fire and all in rubble.

The knowledge one of my brothers did it. Or if not him then he at least supplied the bomb. Officially, I am related to both an abuser and a terrorist. Where did the gene pool go so wrong?

So now, I sit up in my bed with the bedsheets all gathered around me as the train goes along the tracks. All I can do is try to keep myself cosy as I distract myself with Fiona and Lawrence. District myself from how I might have been able to prevent what happened if I'd told somebody Rivett had a bomb. But…

...But if I did, he'd have been arrested and no doubt executed painfully. I'd be sending a family member to their death. I know Rivett was never nice to me, but… oh, I don't know! I'm thirteen, I shouldn't be dealing with all these very adult issues! I should be dealing with normal things for girls my age like homework, hanging out with my friends and maybe getting a boyfriend… issue is, I'm up to date on the first, currently doing the second with Lacey and the third I just do not feel interested in. Would romance even be healthy for me with how screwed up I am? I don't know. Some Victors date, some don't. It all assumes I could even _get_ a date to begin with.

I can only hope that Dayta won't be getting into any trouble. Of all those in my family, such as it is, I feel closest to him and hope for his safety the most. Not that I wish any of them dead. For that matter, are the girls ok? Oh shit, shit! What if they got caught in that blast somehow!

My chest is tight again. My breathing is light and fast. I'm shaking as I close my eyes. No, no! Not the images of death. Not the thoughts of screams! Nonononononono!

I can't stay in here and suffer all night. I need to do something about this. Just go to the bar carriage and… no, I said I'd try not to drink so much. Drinking every time I get upset is only gonna make it worse for me. No, I'll need to find another outlet.

...Ice cream. That ought to do it.

So, quickly I'm out of bed and putting on my nightgown. I'm sure nobody will mind a tub of ice cream going missing. Maybe they won't notice? Anything to make me calm down enough for sleep.

Out the door and into the darkness. You know, I never really noticed just how creepy this train is at night. Last time I rode on it I was either crying from being reaped and, I had assumed, sure to die… or, I was coming back and felt a brief joy over not being a corpse. The joy did not last. But now, I'm really focusing on it. ...Just two carriages to the kitchen. Surely not enough time for anything to happen. And surely nothing is on the train and-

HOLY GLITCH WHAT WAS THAT!?

Oh… just a shadow and the wind outside. Right.

…

Wait, what's that sound? It's nearby… wait, it's coming from Lacey's room. Naturally, her room is right beside mine – Mirrus has his room at the other side of mine – and every morning she greets me with a knock at my door. It's nice. But, what isn't nice is the fact that I can hear her crying. In fact, it's more than that.

Lacey's not just crying, but she sounds _hurt_. Maybe it's because I cry so much and sob over nearly everything, but I know the difference between crying from being scared after a bad dream, crying from feeling awful and crying because you are in real pain. I think it's the latter two. I need to do something, just as she would for me.

So, I knock on her door. The crying ceases instantly. Is it just me, or was that a small gasp of fright?

"Lacey, what's wrong?" I ask her. "Can I… come in? Can I help you?"

"No!" she squeals. "Um, why would you need to? Nothing is wrong, I'm fine. Really! I'm completely fine."

"...You don't sound fine," I tell her. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she insists. "I just had a bad dream, t-t-that's all! In fact, I'm feeling better already. I'm gonna try to get back to sleep now. Sweet dreams Gadget."

"...Same to you," I tell her.

I walk on from Lacey's room and off to the kitchen carriage. I don't think Lacey was as fine as she said she was, not at all. But, if she doesn't want to talk about it then what can I do? Is she hurting more than she claims? Or… maybe it really was just a nightmare. I've had them, so I can relate to the pain and fear they cause. All the same though, I'm worried.

I'll try to believe Lacey. She's never lied to me. She's alright, I'm sure… right? Why lie to the one living person who was in the Arena with her? Exactly. Maybe I am just overreacting, a little.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It feels strange, being in the territory of a Career District. A place where the Hunger Games are no kind of punishment nor a thing to be terrified of and wet the bed in pure fear over, but rather a chance for glory and eternal fame. All at the lost of murdering kids who most of the time cannot fight back to to lacking the same years of training. Some glory. Some honour…

I guess I just feel negative and bias because I was the slave of the Careers, essentially. Lacey too. She's looked really upset and pained every since we got here. Not hard to imagine why, with how we were treated like animals, if that, by Cato and Clove. I find it hard to think of much good to say about them when they took away our human rights and… and everything! It was the darkest days of my life, being under their cruelty and power.

Still, when I think of them laying bloodied and in chunks after the landmine explosion, pissed upon by Weldar… I guess a part of me feels bad for them. A big part, even. It was a horrific way to die. Maybe even the worst way of all twenty two dead kids. I never liked them, but after you see somebody suffer through that kind of horror… I do not believe it's possible to feel nothing.

Sympathetic as I am, I still feel unsure about what I should say. I better decide fast though because I'm on the stage and Styx is almost done hyping me up. Though it's a losing battle she is fighting. Because this crowd, they eye me in _**hatred**_. They despise the fact a weak girl like me won, they no doubt hate the fact Lacey got out too with how this District takes the Games very seriously… and for good measure, they might hate Mirrus too. In short, it's a lot of hate.

But the strange thing is, they seem to be snarling at Lacey more than at me. ...Oh. Oh boy. Oooohhhh, dear. The landmine. Lacey was the one who tripped and dropped it, not me. Not that it clears me in their eyes, but certainly it makes Lacey a target for their anger.

Is it wrong of me to feel this is completely hypocritical of them, with how Careers from two often like to mock and torture tributes from non-Career Districts? I just want to go back to bed and wait out the day!

"And now, ready to put some smiles on your faces, it's Gadget Malia Byte!" Styx announces, sounding strained.

I think I can put something on their faces, but sorry Styx… it won't be smiles. One look at the crowd and, worse still, the families of Cato and Clove proves this beyond doubt.

"Hello District Two," I say. "Another summer has come to a close, and with it the end of another memorable Hunger Games… and the loss of life for many brave, powerful tributes. Today, we think back to remember the lives of Cato and Clove, two of the most powerful Tributes your District has had in recent memory. They shall be missed, and their… um… bravery and sacrifice never forgotten."

Is it really bravery if they are trained for so long, and torture kids younger than them who can't face them in a fair fight? ...Would it be bravery or foolishness, or both, to point this out? Maybe silence is better on this matter.

"Cato was the odds on favourite to win the Games, I thought. I mean, he was huge! So full of muscles and a lot of power. I sure experienced a lot of that with the ways he mocked me and hit me around like a rag-doll. He was powerful to the maximum and had a real heart of a solider and a warrior. I honestly thought for a while that normal weapons would not work against him. Losing his hand only became a mild annoyance for him," I say. Even now, the way he adapted to that is stunning. "The landmine might have been the only way to, um, defeat him."

The hatred of the crowd washes over me like a tidal wave. Just like the one in the games of that girl from Four, Annie I think her name was. I can see Lacey is trembling from beside me while Mirrus is scowling right back at the crowd. Cato's family look sicked at us all.

...Thing is though, I do not feel guilt. Not like I did for Cinder and her family. Maybe because Cato and Clove volunteered solely for 'glory' and knew the risks? Maybe because of the horrors they forced me and Lacey to undergo? ...Maybe as the whole incident with the landmine was a complete accident?

"Clove may have been the smallest and youngest Career, but that certainly didn't mean anything bad for her. She was deadly… deadly skilled. Her aim with the knives was stunning to see, and she looked fully confident in everything she did, no kind of doubt in her eyes. You know, despite how I was a fair bit taller than her, she sure could make me feel small and really show just how, um, powerful she was," I tell the crowd. It's hard to not think about Clove when I am talking about her, but then more I think of that look in her eyes… the more I shiver. "She was a true warrior. A real Career among Careers, and if not for the landmine-"

The crowd are all screaming and shouting, snarling at us. They scream out all kinds of insults and profanity – didn't know _that_ one was a real word – and make no secret of their hatred for us. Cato and Clove's families are shouting amongst the loudest of all. The Peacekeepers are holding them all back, but somehow I doubt they really disagree with the actions of the people of Two.

I'm about to suggest to Lacey that we get inside before anything crazy happens but that's when somebody from the crowd throws a glass bottle. It passes right beside her head. Just another two inches to the left and it would have… no.

No. I have _had enough_! Am I gonna regret this? Honestly, I am sure I will, but right now my adrenaline is high and I'm gonna do this before I lose my nerve. So I grip the microphone and take a step forwards, stomping my foot.

"HEY!" I yell at the crowd.

They still seethe. They seethe so much, but I won't back down and run away like a coward, not this time. I try to loom over them, on tiptoes for good measure, with a frown on my face.

"You leave my friend alone!" I scold them. "I'm the Victor, so if you have an issue then you forward it to me! Lacey did not do anything with that mine on purpose, it was an _accident_!"

I could just leave it there. I think I made my point well enough. But no, it would appear I am still talking and oh dear I am gonna be in so much trouble aren't I?

"But you know what _wasn't_ an accident?" I ask them. "The fact they volunteered and knew full well the risks they would be facing! All the deaths of people Cato and Clove murdered! The way they treated Lacey and I like animals, for no reason other than sadism! The fact they were the ones who ordered Lacey to carry the mines in the first place! ...And you know what else? Calling me and Lacey weak… maybe we are young and not very strong, but we were reaped and had to deal with horrors we had no preparation for. Meanwhile your Tributes trained for years and had a ridiculously unfair advantage. Or… or were they just _scared_ to face us on untrained equal footing as most of us have to every year? You have no honour or glory, you're just a pack of mean _**cheaters**_!"

With that, I drop the mic. It echoes a sound that goes out over the silent, furious District.

"Come on guys, let's go," I say to Lacey and Mirrus.

I storm into the Judgement Building, my friends following behind me. Only once we're inside do I hear the riot of the crowd outside beginning once again. I let myself collapse into an armchair.

"I am going to be in _so_ much trouble," I say, looking up at the ceiling. "And yet, it felt so good."

I look at Mirrus. He smirks, giving me a series of signs.

 _\- About time somebody smacked them like that. After all the things Careers have done over the years, it feels fair -_

"Yeah. I just… I couldn't say nothing. I didn't want to just stand quietly, not standing up to things around me," I tell him. "And… Lacey, are you alright?"

She's still got tears in her eyes, and is crying a little. But she gives a confident nod.

"I'll be alright. No problem here! Not a long lasting one," she assures me. "Give me ten minutes, and I'll be right as rain. Then it's time for the vacation stop."

I'm about to tell her we can skip it if she feels upset and would rather stay somewhere quiet, but I can't get the words out. Mainly because she's flung her arms around me, and kissed me on the cheek. I can't help but give her a hug in return.

"Thanks for standing up for me," she whispers.

"...It's what friends are for right?" I ask, smiling a little. "You stood up for me in the Arena, and… what happened to Cato and Clove was not your fault. It was an accident. A sad one, but not a reason for somebody to throw a bottle at you."

Lacey doesn't respond. She just hugs me silently. Does she believe me? I guess sometimes I wonder if I believe myself. Did I not say in Five that accident or not, murder is murder? Well… I just want Lacey to know that I don't feel she did something awful, not like the crowd outside thinks.

"Well, I've not seen that kind of excitement in a few decades," Honorius says as he enters the room with Wiress. "You sure have a fire in you Gadget."

"The Victors from Two who are Mentoring the Quell are going to kill me next hunger Games," I say matter-of-factly.

"Well… ok, probably," he admits bluntly. "But, maybe by then they will calm down. Maybe get another Victor and focus on that."

Them having a Victor, though, means whoever I Mentor would be dead. It's months away but it really puts an ache in my belly. The thought of being the only hope left for a shaking, crying kid and failing to save them. Mentoring is going to be really painful. I've not even gone over how to do it yet. I guess it's something to bring up once I get home.

Until then, Lacey seems to have already calmed down and rises to her feet.

"Alrighty then, time for the vacation stop!" she announces. "Ready to explore the Career Academy Gadget?"

No!

"Sure," I say.

Why…

"Be careful. Be careful," Wiress says, looking nervous.

Oh Wiress… when has being careful ever done me much good? Trouble is able to find me all the same. Well.. it's just a few hours, that's all. Maybe we can be good and stay safe in that small time frame? Perhaps this could be an informative and possibly fun learning experience?

Oh who am I kidding, this is gonna suck!

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

...Maybe I was wrong. Honestly, this doesn't really suck very much, now that I am thinking about it. Nobody is really paying attention to us. They are straight up ignoring us, as though we were not here. I guess they'd prefer it that way. I can't say I mind, as it keeps the peace and lets us enjoy the tour a bit more than we otherwise would.

So, essentially, it means we are able to actually enjoy it at all. Despite my negative and fearful view on Careers - one that Panem just saw on live television – it seems to be a system that works. Maybe if every District could do this then the problem would be erased. Not really cheating or cruel if everybody does it. And looking at all of the Careers training hard, massacring dummies in usion and wielding weapons as though it were natural as breathing… clearly, a lot of these kids are going to live.

Now, if the sadism and fondness for mocking and torture were to be removed, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. Trained or not, I don't really see why anybody should have to draw out a victim's demise. Kinda sick just thinking about it, honestly.

"Whoa, look at that guy," Lacey notes, pointing to one of the Careers standing alone.

From our balcony we have a perfect view of the weaponry floor. We can see dozens of potential Hunger Games Tributes in action. None of them fail to impress or intimidate. But I look to the one that Lacey pointed out, and suddenly the words impress and intimidate no longer feel like enough.

Holy crap, look at that guy go!

One brunette boy from the fifteen year olds section is like a machine in his efficiency. No stopping, no pause… and what looks like no emotion. He wields a large sword in one hand and a massive flail in the other, obliterating numerous targets and dummies as a massive crowd stands by to watch, cheering him on as in mere moments the area around him is covered in broken dummies and rubble. And yet, he keeps going. He switches weapons and the same thing happens. How could anybody be so strong.

"JULIAN! JULIAN! JULIAN!" the crowd of Careers cheer.

The bronze skinned brunette, now known to me as Julian, just gives a simple nod to the crowd and leaves to the side of the hall. For a moment he glances up at Lacey and I... I can't help but shiver in fear. As though we were not here, he looks away and keeps walking.

"...Holy shit, he's tough," Lacey notes, looking uneasy.

"Got that right," I say, anxiously. "By the time he's eighteen he's going to be unstoppable. A pure killing machine. Son of a Glitch, he's so… so..."

"Cato multiplied by twenty?" Lacey suggests.

"Yeah..." is all I can say. "...Maybe we could go check out the locker rooms?"

And so, that what we do. As we're walking over to where they are kept though, I can't help but feel pure relief, and some fear. I'm a Victor so I never have to go back to the Arena, ever. I'll never face off against Julian. Lacey however… maybe it's only a single slip of paper per year in that reaping bowl, but the chance exists. I better not think about it, or I'll give myself more nightmares.

And so, we're at the lockers. It's interesting, seeing the hundreds of them lined up so pristine and orderly. Nothing looks out of place in here. Actually, now that I think about it as I observe the room… something does.

Two somethings in fact.

"Look," I say. "Those two lockers have posters on them."

"Let's go see," Lacey says. "Maybe it's some kind of cool graffiti with naughty words we shouldn't really know?"

Lacey leads and I follow. Nothing else to do, and it's just a poster on a locker. How bad can it really be, right?

I feel my stomach tighten as I reach the lockers, both side by side, and flinch. The posters are signed by so many people and there are many messages of love and sadness written down. And the words at the top of the posters?

One says, ' _In loving memory of Cato Cavalier_.'

The other says ' _In loving memory of Clove Clayton_ '

"It's their lockers," I mumble. I can't think of anything else to say.

We're silent for a while, just standing silently and with no idea what to really do.

"...We should go," Lacey says quickly, turning and practically fleeing the room.

I linger for an extra few moments though. The messages written on the memorial posters, the kind and supportive words of the courage and sacrifice of the fallen Careers. It seems Cato and Clove were truly beloved in the Academy.

"...Rest in peace," I whisper to the lockers of the dead.

I quietly leave to find Lacey. I don't look back as I leave the room, but I am silent. I said a lot of rude, mean things today and maybe some of it was justified… but seeing this, clearly the pair were loved in their home and by their peers. No wonder the crowd was so enraged.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I can't help but shiver a bit as I stand on the stage of District One's Square. Even my fluffy coat doesn't keep all of the cold away. It was a cold day in Two, true, and I never expected that mountainous District to be warm, but One is the coldest one yet. Snow covers the streets and the buildings, and everything is frigid and frozen. Apparently One has the coldest weather overall… maybe that's why the Careers from One tend to excel in Tundra Arenas? They're just used to it.

The District of Luxury… on the one hand – not making a pun, honest… - it looks nice here. The sparkling of the sunlight on the snow is pretty, and seeing that sparkle reflect off of the gold and gleaming decorations that line the rich and elegant streets… it's a wonder, it really is.

On the other hand, the people here clearly want us dead. They certainly wanted us to die in that Arena – and possibly not just because us being dead means Marvel or Glimmer might have come home – and looking at us as they do… yep. It's hatred.

Glimmer being blown apart by the mine and left a bloody mess for Weldar to… um… moving on from that, I guess that incident was the exact reason that Marvel ran for his life and ended up going completely insane towards the end of the Games. I'm shivering, thinking of the pure insanity in his eyes and his screams once the Ant Mutt got ahold of him. District One had it awful in the last Hunger Games, and this angry reception fails to surprise me.

Note to self, do not make any attempt to anger the crowd like in Two. They can't hurt me now, but they can do whatever they want to the next poor kids to come from Three, and Eight. So long as it's not cannibalism, the Gamemakers won't care what they do.

"-And so the wait is finally over! You've been very patient District One, and so to reward that patience is the latest Victor of the Hunger Games, Gadget Malia Byte!" Styx says, grandness in her tone.

Looking at the scowling crowd, I don't think this will be as grand as Styx hopes for. All the same, she gives me a look of warning, as though _daring_ me to repeat the stunt I pulled Two.

"A warm greeting to you, people of District One," I say. Already, this feels very much routine by now. It's been over ten times I've done this, after all. "I guess it's, um, good to have a warm greeting. With all the snow and ice and stuff, and, um..."

There we go, there's the usual awkwardness and social hopelessness I'm known for. Any moment now, the tomatoes will be flying right at me. Perfect.

"Your District is _beautiful_ ," I tell them honestly. "But, for all of the beauty it holds, the ugly truth is that two powerful warriors have fallen. So for today, we remember. We stand silent, solemn, not throwing anything at the stage and we think about the memories we have of Marvel and Glimmer."

Naturally all the memories I have of Marvel and Glimmer are them threatening me, mocking other people so horribly in the Training Centre, committing murder, Glimmer laying in a pool of blood and gore, Marvel going insane before being eaten… but, nobody says I have to admit to any of this, right? I just keep my face sad… maybe they won't suspect a thing?

"Glimmer was a pretty girl, I think a lot of us would agree. The Capitol was certainly beautiful, but Glimmer… she seemed more natural and it made her look all the better. Lots of Sponsors seemed to agree, and I know some of the other Tributes did too. Cato, Marvel… even Sparky thought she was pretty, I think. Pretty in life and… not so much in death. I do hope though, wherever she may be now, she lives up to her name and glimmers brightly like she did when she walked among us. Let us not remember how she looked in her final moments, but as the star she was at her interview," I say to the crowd.

On a scale of one to ten that was a three hundred in how corny and awkward it was. The crowd seem to agree. If they do not scowl, then they cringe. ...Just one more Tribute to go. Well, besides Weldar. Almost done, almost done.

"Now Marvel, he was competent at everything he tried. If it involved comedy or spears then he was a mile ahead of the rest. As this year's highest ranked Career, he deserves that, um, extra recognition," I say to the crowd. Oh boy, the scowls are getting harsher. "Honestly, I feel awful for Marvel and… how he was, um, 'defeated'. I know I had harsh words at the time, but going insane and then the Any Mutt, uh, doing its thing that it did… it was not a marvellous way to go out. I sometimes lay awake at night, feeling too scared to sleep after what I went through, and how much it hurt. But looking back, perhaps in the end Marvel had things a bit worse than me. May he rest in peace."

I feel as though my words were fairly vanilla. Not very special. Certainly not a match for the Luxury District. But, I've said them and the crowd are scowling. They jeer and yell, that I expected, but at least nothing is being thrown like in Two.

"That could have gone worse," I say to Lacey as we soon make our way into the Judgement Building and, I guess, safety.

"Yeah," she says as she wipes away some tears. "But it could have gone better too."

"You're crying," I note. "...We can skip the vacation section of One, if you need time to be by yourself."

Lacey shakes her head quickly, wiping away her tears even quicker.

"I'm fine, really. See this smile?" she asks me, putting on a perky grin. "C'mon, let's go to the park. The nice big one. It's sure to be a great time for us!"

I hope she's right. Because, I'm starting to think I'm not the only one in need of serious relaxation, rest and more than just a little bit of therapy. Two and One haven't been great for my friend, and I can only dread what lays in wait at the Capitol.

At least the park might have ice cream. That sounds nice…

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

It suddenly occurs to me, I should have asked if there was any beer flavoured ice cream at that park cafe just over there. The thought makes my mouth water and, well, ice cream is more of a food than it is a drink so… technically it wouldn't count as drinking beer and breaking my promise to try drinking less alcohol, right?

Then again, this raspberry ice cream is really good. Delicious even. I guess it makes sense that even the snacks of District One would be luxuries. I can't help but stare at Lacey's ice cream for a moment, though. A triple scoop of chocolate, honeycomb and bubblegum, topped off with sprinkles and a dollop of cream.

I feel sickly just looking at it. So impossibly _sweet_.

"This is nice," Lacey says after a while.

"...You know what? I agree...it really is," I say.

We're sitting on a bench in the grandest park of District One. Snow falls from the sky around us, a beautiful downpour to watch, and as the sun sets we're treating to some wonderful rays of light bounding off the snow, almost making the white layer on the ground sparkle, shimmer and… well, glimmer. I have a lot of uneasy thoughts on my mind, but the wonders of winter are helping me deal with it, for now. It's like a real winter wonderland.

I reach out my free hand, catching some snow as it falls. Amazing! And cold, too. Eep! Shivers or not, I'm having a good time. Just a peaceful sit amongst the snow, with a nice snack and my best friend by my side. For once, it feels like I am living.

"So, if it's cold… why are we eating ice cream?" I ask, this logic suddenly occurring to me. "It's more of a summer thing, right?"

"You don't need sun to enjoy tasty treats," Lacey says, giggling as she takes a big bite of her ice cream. "Mmmmmm!"

I find myself agreeing with Lacey. Chilly or not, the ice cream is the real cherry on top of this vacation stop. I hope it lasts as long as possible before we have to go back on the train. After all, the Capitol itself is next, and I'm afraid. I'm scared for what may happen if I come across Snow and have to face him once more. After the last time, the idea has me sick. Truly sick.

Maybe… maybe I could just hide in a bathroom stall until the stupid, fancy party ends and hope nobody comes looking for me?

"What's wrong Gadget?" Lacey asks me, concern in her eyes.

"I'm just… worried," I tell her. "I know, I worry about a lot of things, and people. Right now, I'm worried about tomorrow. We'll be back in the Capitol, and back near Snow and the Gamemakers and… and all the people who were cheering over the horrible deaths of innocent children! It's like dressing ourselves up in suits made of meat and going into a lion's den!"

Just like that, the feeling of peace and being able to live is starting to go away. This is why I drink ,it stops me thinking about this kind of stuff.

"Well… you'll be better off than any other past Victor," Lacey tells me, putting an arm around me. "You're not gonna have to do it all alone."

"That is the biggest relief possible… you have _no_ idea," I whisper, letting myself lay my head on her shoulder. "...Or, maybe you _do_. We struggled together, survived together… might as well live together too, right?"

"Sounds like a wonderful plan to me," Lacey says, smiling at me.

"And speaking of plans… come the Quell, whichever kids from Eight are there, I will do my very best to help them as well, just like those from Three. I think this… you and me… is just the start of Three and Eight being close," I say. I mean it too. If I cannot save those from Three, then doing all I can for Eight will become my main mission.

Lacey hugs me closer. I can feel the gratitude… literally.

"Thanks Gadget," she tells me.

We sit like this for a while, holding each other and just watching the glowing sunset and the falling snow. I don't know how long it is that we're like this, but Lacey suddenly stands up.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asks me. "C'mon, let's go and play! It'll be fun!"

With that, Lacey charges off into the snowfall, laughing all the way. I slowly rise to my feet, and before I really know it I'm running right after her. But as I run to her, I hear a strange sound. What is it, exactly?

...I'm laughing. In joy.

A strange sound, but one I really like.

I shriek, a huge amount of cold suddenly hitting me. Quite literally actually, as something hit my face and now I'm laying on the ground. Wiping away the snow, I look up. Lacey stands giggling, while Mirrus holds a snowball and smirks as he gives me a sign.

-Problem?-

"Snowball fight!" Lacey cheers, grabbing up some snow from the ground.

I never stood a chance.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

I don't think that parties are always bad. A small gathering with friends is nice. I find that kind of little party to be a lot of fun. It feels more personal and full of care.

This on the other hand already has me feeling sick. And not just because they actually have a drink that is making them puke so they can eat more food. On that note, that's awful! Do these people not see just how wasteful this is? I overheard one complaining about how awful it was that there was so banana yogurt set out when he arrived and he had to wait 'a whole minute' for it. Some people never get banana yogurt, you shmuck!

What was I talking about, again?

Oh, right. This party is way too much for me! The loud and pounding music, the many people cheering and laughing over the 'highlights' of the last games, all the people hurrying over to me to shake my hand and tell me how they always believed in me and how I should certainly name drop them and their business in an interview. The puking over by the table ever time somebody decides they want more cake.

Is this a party, or just a madhouse of crazy? I'd prefer to be back in Two, almost, but no way am I going to be able to leave. Every time I have tried, somebody else wants to speak to me or I get called over to dance with somebody. I'm starting to reach my limit, to be honest!

But if I start to make a scene, what might Snow do to me… or to Lacey? Or even Mirrus and my fellow Victors? Mirrus though, he should be fine. A lot of rude citizens have demanded him to bring them stuff. Per my instruction, he flips off every person who tries. It's been my main source of amusement in this party. I can't help but giggle every time it happens.

"Having a good time?" Lacey asks me, walking over while dancing to the beat of the music.

"Not really," I tell her. "It's overwhelming, and I keep getting scared Snow is gonna show up and make things worse. I just want to go home."

"Me too," Lacey says, quietly. "I _really_ don't like it in the Capitol. Everywhere I look, it makes me think about the Arena and want to… um… uh… well anyway, just a few more hours and then we can get on the train and head off to Three. I'm excited for it!"

"You know what… I am too," I tell her. As much as my home is a hard place to live at, and despite my ongoing worry over what Rivett did… it's still better than the Capitol, and always will be. "Just a bit longer. Too bad the hours feel like years."

"Oh, I know!" Lacey groans, huffing. "It's like Math class in here, it never ends!"

We stand silently for a few minutes. Everywhere we look, there are a lot of rich citizens and Gamemakers hanging out, dancing and drinking. I guess I can't call myself too different from them, can I? I, too, love to drink. No sign of President Snow, thankfully. But he's here somewhere. He's got to me… maybe watching me even now.

After all, it's his mansion this party is set in. No expense spared, as the many statues of purest diamond and the many glamorous decorations can attest to. None of it captures my interest though. Everywhere I look, it's nothing but the Hunger Games as far as the eye can see.

Even Honorius and Wiress, standing off to the side – talking to each other quietly, and forcing a smile for those who approach them – appear to be losing patience with this party. They've already had one in their honour… I guess being here at my own party makes the bad memories resurface.

"...Wanna dance?" Lacey asks me, holding out a hand.

"...You know what, I would love-," I begin to say, though my words die my throat when a man approaches us. "Um..."

"We shouldn't talk to strangers," Lacey quickly says.

"We've had no choice but to do that all night so far," I remind her. "Um… hello?"

The man gives us a polite nod, shaking our hands. He looks kind of aged, maybe in his fifties, and his hair is a tidy sort of shiny grey. Looks like he favours the colour purple, kind of like me, and has a black jacket too. Certainly a rich man I would assume, though he doesn't seem to be physically modified at all. No whiskers, no strange skin colour like bright green, no scales and no wings. Just a normal looking guy… one who might want to sell us something, ask us for a name drop or maybe get us to help his business.

Seriously, one more request to help sell those 'electric shock underwear' devices, and I'm hitting the bottle again, promise or not!

"Uh, can we help you with something?" I ask him.

"...Pictures with us are five Caps each," Lacey says.

"What?" I say, stumped.

"You have the Victor stipend, and I don't," she says, shrugging with an 'innocent' smile.

"Oh, I'm not here for a picture," the man says. He seems mildly amused. "I was rather hoping I might have a short dance with your Victor friend."

"Uh..." I say, raising an eyebrow.

"Fifty Caps," Lacey states.

"Only _fifty_?" I ask her, pouting. Wait, why do I care? I'm not dancing with somebody I've never met! "Actually, nevermind. Do I know you? I don't feel very comfortable dancing with you if we've not met at all."

"Well, you don't know me Gadget," the man admits. "Oh, but we have met before. Just not directly."

"Are you her stalker?" Lacey asks, frowning. "Look pal, we don't want your type following us, ok!"

"You misunderstand," the man chuckles. "My name is Plutarch Heavensbee. I'm a Gamemaker. Actually, I suppose that is somewhat incorrect. I'm the Head Gamemaker now that Seneca has been… uh, retired without consent."

What a polite way to phrase 'he was horrifically executed for his blunder'. Makes me wonder how-

…

...Crap! The Head Gamemaker, the man or woman who has the most power over anything in the Arena of each Hunger Games. The person who can essentially decide who lives and dies, and just how horrific it will be for the victim.

A man Lacey just called a stalker and whom I was going to try and find an excuse to walk away from. Oh nonononononono! If we make him mad, any Tributes from Three and Eight are dead the instant they are reaped!

...I can use this. I can use the dance he wants as a chance to get on his good side, see if I could maybe learn anything and give my own Tribute a somewhat easier time in the Quell. I'll be a Mentor and somebody's only hope… if the Games never truly end, then neither does Mentoring.

"Um… upon deeper thought, I think I can make time for a dance with you," I tell him. "I'll be with you soon Lacey."

"Have fun," she says, looking unsure. "I'll go and join Mirrus out in the garden."

Lacey leaves one way, and I let Plutarch lead me to the dance floor in another. It feels odd, dancing with somebody a lot older than me, but nobody seems to be looking at us. Maybe it's a common thing in these kinds of parties? Still, we dance slowly, without any real plan or rhythm. He seems not to really mind my lack of dancing skill, at least.

Can he get Tributes killed for their Mentors dancing poorly? I'd rather not take a chance and find out.

"So, um… nice outfit Mr Heavensbee," I tell him. Oh man, this is gonna be awkward… but a kid's life may depend on this. Just once in my life, let me not screw this up! "It suits you."

"Why thank you," he tells me. "It was hard picking exactly what to go as, but I feel purple is a colour of elegance. Goes well with black. So, how is life as a Victor treating you?"

It's pure _horseshit_. That's what I want to tell him.

"It's great. I'm thankful for the opportunity I have been granted. It's perfect," I say instead. A lie, but if it's a lie that saves a life then I won't lose sleep over it. "I hope my first year as a Mentor goes off great too. It'd be nice to have another friend in the Victor Village."

"I wish you the best of luck," Plutarch says, gently twirling me. "A smart girl like you, I think you'd be able to get the hang of Mentoring easily enough. If you'd like a little advice though, I would suggest you try to not get too attached to the Tribute you must Mentor."

He is right, honestly. It's a 1/24 chance of bringing the kid home and that's before all the weaknesses they have and the numerous skills of others come into it, along with all the Arena stuff too like the terrain. Can't show any weakness though. Maybe this year District Three will get their first consecutive win. C'mon self, keep going.

"Thanks for the advice," I say to him. "I guess you're gonna have a lot of work to do for the Quell, right? All kinds of meeting and stuff, I think? Sounds busy…. Oh, and fun. Yep, fun."

"You'd think so, but it's pretty tiring," Plutarch admits. "Arenas are not made in a day, and as it's a Quell it means the workload triples. And that'd before you consider the extra work of being the Head Gamemaker. Right now we're honestly still choosing a suitable Arena."

"...Really?" I say, honestly surprised. "I would have thought that'd be the first thing you'd have to decide on."

"Well, the simple version is that we have a lot of Arenas built in advance, and we need to pick the one that will ensure we have the best Quell possible. Being a Quell, it gets held to a much higher standard," he explains to me. Put that way it makes sense, not that I like it. "I don't suppose you have a dream Arena?"

I think he might be trying to joke with me. Like I could have any say in such a thing. But still, maybe if I could just… plant an idea in his mind, then it could help the kid I must Mentor. Think… what Arena would I know the most about and be able to survive in? What Arena would let me pass those skills on to the next poor kid due to fight to the death?

"Hmm… well, I think that an abandoned city set in a beautiful sunset would be fun to see the Games play out in," I tell him, tying to sound casual. Detached even. "Perhaps with a junkyard full of tons of machine parts? Maybe a train yard too? It, um, would be fun… not that I'm forcing you! Just, uh, an idea."

Was that subtle? It can't have been. You might as well dress me up in neon, I'm that obvious. But if he has any idea of what I was trying to do, he doesn't show it. Plutarch seems thoughtful, in fact.

"It's certainly an idea with potential," he tells me. "You'll know for sure several months down the line, but it's an idea worth thinking about. Better than a forest anyway. I think it'll be a few years before we see another Arena with that kind of terrain."

"...I can't say I have any issues with that," I admit. That forest still keeps me up at night. Same for all twenty two deaths that happened within in…

We dance for a few more minutes. I try to compliment him when I can – his dance moves, his work ethic for the games, even his haircut – as, who knows, every compliment could be the very thing I need to say to bring home another kid from Three. If I can do that, maybe then I'll be more accepted. It's the dream, and maybe dreams can come true. I mean, if I of all Tributes can win the Hunger Games… is anything truly impossible?

"Well, I'd better be going to a meeting. A Gamemaker requirement, you understand," Plutarch says a little later. "It was nice to meet you, the so called 'Littlest Victor'."

"I'm not _that_ little, I'm nearly six feet tall," I say, pouting a little.

"The words of others, not me," he chuckles. "Anyway, good talk. Perhaps one day we can have another like this. Oh! Being a girl from the Technology District, I think you'll like this. What do you think?"

He takes a pocket watch out of his clothing, opening it in his palm and holding it out for me to see. I have to admit, it's really well made. That ticking, and the richness of the design… certainly made by a talented mind.

...Huh?

Is it just me, or did I see the image of a bird on that pocket-watch for a moment? Hmm… it looked kind of like the Mockingjays back in the Arena. No sooner have I glimpsed it though, Plutarch puts the pocket watch away.

"Be seeing you, Miss Byte," he says, giving me a polite nod.

Plutarch leaves for the exit – a place I long to go to as well, honestly – and I'm left to stand alone once again. Looking around, it seems like nobody is approaching me. Maybe now I can slip away for a bit, maybe hide under a bed until it's time to go?

It's not hard to get to one of the doors at the side of the grand hall and into the corridor behind it. Perfect. Now to hide, and remain unseen.

I walk for a while, aimlessly and avoiding any sounds of other people. I enjoy the silence.

"Are you lost?" a voice asks me.

I hold back the vomit as a chill fills my insides. I can barely turn and look the man who has found me in the eye. After all, it's President Snow.

"Um… h-h-hello..." I manage to stammer out.

"Oh, by all means, keep on exploring. It's not of any consequence to me if you do," he says, calm as always. Even so, I see that amused malice in his eyes. "Best of luck to your District in the Quell, of course."

With that, he turns to go. I'm still trembling, but it seems no action has been taken against me. ...Nothing happened. How very strange.

"I'm very displeased with how you and Miss Valentine have conducted yourselves on this Tour," he adds as he turns a corner. "May the odds be ever in your favour, _Gadget_."

I freeze. Snow is gone, but I know what that was. A serious threat. I've pissed him off, and it seems Lacey has too. No… no… nonononono! What will happen now? He used my first name, and with quite a lot of emphasis… what do I do!? Can I do anything?

I can do one thing, and that's panic. So I do.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I'm not sure how long it's been, but I manage to stand up once more. A bit shaky, but better than cowering in a heap on the floor. Deep breathes, that's it. In, and out. Need to show some form of calmness. A huge panic in direct sight of every single party guest is sure to be a lot of trouble, no doubt.

I don't know the time, and I don't know when it will be time to leave… thinking on it, I don't know the way back to the main party area either.

Nuts.

"Ok, retrace your steps," I tell myself. "Look for something familiar."

The thing is though, it's not familiar at all. Everything looks dark and foreign. It's a gigantic mansion after all. Too huge for one person, but then Snow isn't just any person. Part of what makes him so scary.

It's a few minutes of walking around before I hear another person. Looks like I've stumbled upon the party after all. Just through that ajar door… no, wait, if that was the party I'd be hearing a lot more sounds than just one person speaking. Or, two, maybe? Guess it's another way.

...One of them just said my name. I am sure of it. Maybe there are other girls named Gadget, but who else with that name could they be talking about at a Hunger Games party? I need to hear this… just like a ninja, once again.

Sure is pretty convenient I just happen to be here when they are talking about me, but I won't question good luck.

As I sneak up to the door, standing silently against the wall beside it, I can hear two people talking. It's a lot clearer now.

"She's becoming a problem, we all know it," says the first voice. A woman, certainly. "Something will need to be done before she gets the chance to do anything else, whether she means to or not. People are getting restless. Some are even starting to feel… mildly annoyed at Snow."

"Can't we just kill her, Lucia?" the second voice, a man, says. "It seems like a simple enough plan to me and this is the year to do it. Landmine error, maybe?"

"It can't be _that_ obvious or the whole thing goes up in flames," the woman, Lucia, says. "I don't think we can afford any underestimating here, either."

"Well what can we do then? I've not got any facts or ideas to work with," the man states, sounding impatient. "Am I being left in the dark?"

"Hardly, Ajax," Lucia says. "All I know personally is that Snow has somebody taking care of a lot of things, and we just need to play our part if the 'brute' he has recruited cannot."

"...Fair enough," the man, Ajax, relents. "How do you propose we deal with Gadget if we must?"

"It comes down to Plutarch's approval, but I think a bit of the 'Iris touch' will do nicely," Lucia says, letting out a soft laugh. "She can do wonders, you know."

I hear Ajax make a sound of discomfort. A really noticeable one.

"You're not wrong," he states, uneasy.

I can't listen to more of this. I'm already blazing down the halls, heaving gasps of air. None of it fills my breathless lungs! I'm nearly screaming, or maybe I am and I just don't realise!

They want me dead! Dead! They'll kill me and everybody I love! They mentioned a brute… is somebody going to assassinate me?!

And… what's the 'Iris touch'? Who is this Iris person? Is she powerful? Is _she_ the brute?! I'm feeling sick, really sick. She must be terrible if that man, Ajax, sounded afraid!

I'm… feeling… distant.

It's getting dark, and I'm so breathless…

A thud. It's almost pitch black before I realise that was me hitting the ground…

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

When I awaken, I start to realise a few things.

I am back on the train. I'm tucked up into my bed. ...And most of all, Lacey is by my side.

"...Uh, how long have you been sitting there?" I ask her sitting myself up.

"Um…" Lacey trails off. "...Thank goodness you're awake! I was getting worried. Ok, I was worried when I came looking for you and saw you in a heap on the floor but I was gonna be even worried- _er_! What happened Gadget, what made you pass out?"

Lacey seems to realize something.

"Were you drinking again?" she asks quietly. "I won't tell."

"No, I wasn't drinking," I assure her. "I just… I don't know. I overheard something, and then I panicked and… I guess I fainted. But now I'm starting to wonder if it may have just been a nightmare. I saw Snow… he threatened me. _Us_. Maybe I passed out from that and just dreamt the rest of it?"

"Maybe," she says, looking unsure. "What do you think you dreamt about?"

"Uh, let's see… it's kind of fuzzy honestly, but I heard two adults talking about me, and I think trying to… figure out how to kill me or something," I whisper, my eyes wide. "I think they mentioned an 'Iris Touch'. I can't remember anything else."

"And… Snow's threat?" Lacey asks, looking a little green.

"I can't remember much of it either. Just that he was angry at both of us for… our conduct, I think?" I tell her, shivering at the thought. "Maybe that was a dream too. The whole night is just a blur. A horrible blur. I think I dreamt meeting the newHead Gamemaker too."

"Oh, that part was real," Lacey tells me. I see the fear in her eyes, caused by what I've said. "Was he, uh, a good dancer?"

I sit up a little straighter, giving my friend a hug.

"Not as good as you," I assure her.

Despite the stress of the night, and how dream or not a lot of it has left us feeling scared… at least neither of us are alone.

But assuming what I think I heard was real, and not just my imagination… what do I do with this knowledge? Is there anything I actually _can_ do?

I'm not gonna sleep well tonight.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It's been fairly bittersweet being back home in District Three. Sure, none of the dangerous people in the Capitol are here with me – I mean, unless Styx counts as dangerous – but it's certainly not got any sort of a homely feeling to it. Honestly, it's still got that unwelcome kind of aura hanging over it. A very forced applause when I arrived, people casting a few glares at me in the streets… on top of all the panicking I've been doing lately and all the worries I now have from what I may or may not have seen and heard in the Capitol it's gotten me into another anxious state.

Not just that, but the overall mod is lower than ever. Never happy, but it's worse now. A dark cloud hangs over my District… I guess the terrorist attack that blew up Judgement Hall has really caused more fear and misery. People got hurt, I think people even died… not only is that on the minds of the many, but the Capitol wants it back to how it was before and people are being worked to exhaustion to follow that order. It's work, or die…

All this and they're turning the place upside down looking for the boy who blew it to bits, or any leads as to where he might be. All the patrols, the interrogations, the lack of any and all freedom.

What do I do!?

Do I sell out Rivett? Can I… send him to his death?

Do I keep the secret for him and stay quiet so he remains alive, despite the chaos going on?

...I need to think about this.

Until then, I'm in my house, trying to enjoy the company I have as I sit in the living room, watching cartoons on TV. In the streets outside a massive party is going on, with food and celebration… ok, no. No it's not. That is generally the case at the end of every Victory Tour but with the explosion and the whole fact the Judgement Hall is destroyed… not much of a party. They celebrate only when they are permitted to celebrate.

So, never.

Plus, I don't want to be outside right now. As is custom for the end of the Victory Tour, the face of the Victor's dead District Partner is cast up in the sky overhead, much like the faces of the dead in the Arena. Visible for all of the District, Weldar's face is impossible to miss. I need to go and put some more flowers down on his grave, soon.

"So, how has the Tour been?" Diode asks me. "I've seen it on TV, we all have, but is it as sweet as they are showing it to be on TV? I get the feeling it's been crap for you."

"In some parts it has. Not sure if you saw it on TV, but my time in Five and Two was… uh, crap," I tell her, groaning. "I'm so glad to be home. Even with all the horrible horribleness going on outside."

"Horrible horribleness?" Tech asks, raising an eyebrow. "That's a strange sentence."

"I don't talk good when I am upset!" I huff, unable to stop my whine. "It's… just been a _long_ Tour. I'm so glad I'm here and that you guys are safe."

"We're glad to have you back," Cache tells me, giving me a hug. "We've missed you."

"Sure have. Do you know how hard it was, knowing you were getting yourself into trouble and that I couldn't bail you out of it like I did last time?" Diode says, huffing a little. "...You're part of this gang now so, uh, good that you're not dead and stuff."

"I was scared one of you guys might be," I tell them nervously. "That explosion… I saw it broadcasted in Four. Girls, I was scared one of you was _dead_..."

"But we're fine," Tech assures me, a hand on my shoulder. "The gang is all here."

It's strange how in the past these girls were once my enemies… but now, well, I don't want to think about life without Tech, Cache, Diode, Magnette and Flick.

"So, Gadget, where's Lacey?" Magnette asks me, a smirk on her face. "I wanna meet the new girl. See what she's like. Maybe see if she's the kind of girl good enough for our group, you know?"

"Oh come on Magnette, we stopped the joining rituals back when we were ten," Tech says, groaning.

"Rituals? …Nope, don't wanna know," I say, shaking my head. "Anyway, Lacey's sleeping upstairs. The Tour has worn her out, I guess. She'll be down in a bit. Um… with everything going on outside, are you girls going to be alright getting home?"

"...Actually, um, we were hoping we could stay here with you so we don't have to, uh, go out there," Tech asks, looking hopeful. I can't deny that face.

"Yeah, it's scary," Cache adds. I can't deny that face either.

"You won't put your best friends out in the cold and danger would you?" Magnette asks me. Ok, that face was less sincere.

"Sure, feel free," I tell them. "Plenty of space anyway."

"Oh thank the Tech Gods!" Magnette cheers, relief in her eyes. "You're the gift that keeps on giving, Gadget. Those Peacekeepers are _mental_! Seriously, I think one of them might be a Mutt or something. He sure scared my parents. ...I hope whoever blew up the Judgement hall turns themselves in soon, or has the good decency to die horribly and leave the evidence of what they did next to them so that the rest of us can all be left alone."

"Yeah," Flick agrees, frowning. "We have no freedom now. Ok, sure, we didn't before but now Peacekeepers will attack or interrogate people for breathing too loudly. _Lovely_. First your Avox, now this..."

"Flick, be nice to Mirrus," I say, trying to be firm. Mirrus is working out in the garden right now so he didn't hear that, but it was still quite rude. "What do you have against Avox's anyway? Given they've committed 'crimes' against the Capitol – meaning they rebelled against people we all hate – doesn't that make them on our side, really?"

Flick just looks to the side, frowning. I guess she doesn't want to talk about it. But now, the awkward silence has begun.

"Seriously Magnette? Tech Gods?" Diode asks her, looking exasperated. "This again?"

"Hey, there are a lot of things we do not know for sure, like where we came from! Four has some kind of a Heavenly Dockyard, right? The Boy from Four two years ago mentioned it, so why can't we have our own thing? Hence, Tech Gods," Magnette says, confidence in her tone.

"Any of them related to me?" Tech asks, humouring her.

"They're related to all of us," Magnette says, a grand smirk on her face.

Cache looks at Magnette in wonder. Meanwhile I can see Diode rolling her eye. A lot.

"I'm getting a drink," she announces. Fancy that, I'd love to get one too. Maybe three!

"Me too. Tech Gods… honestly Magnette, you're my best friend but your conspiracy theories are getting weirder," Flick adds, shaking her head. "I thought the idea of Thirteen still being around was nuts, but _this_?"

"It's totally still there! They show that footage every year of it burning. I've taped it like three years in a row, that bird is always there. Always! The fire burns the exact same way too!" Magnette insists.

All the same, Diode and Flick leave to the kitchen. I guess they are non-believers.

"...Hey! Stick to the smoothies, don't touch my booze!" I call after them. "We all saw Cache drunk, we don't need drunken versions of you as well!"

"It was just one time!" Cache insists.

"One time too many," Tech adds.

"Are we just doing to sit here and ignore the fact Tech Gods and Thirteen are real?" Magnette asks, looking annoyed as she gets up. "I'm gonna go wake up Lacey, I'm sure she'd believe me."

And then there were three. Tech, Cache and me.

...We're the only ones who know that Rivett had that bomb, or at least the only ones who know and might tell somebody. Ok… how do I broach this topic to them? Do I try and play this one cool and subtle or do I just come right out and say it? Perhaps it has been on their minds as well… yeah, with them being here and suffering the Peacekeepers, maybe it has. Or maybe they've already told on Rivett and now it's just a matter of him being found?

"So..." I say. Ok, that's one word. Good start. "I, uh, kinda was thinking about this certain something and, well..."

"Gadget, should we tell the Peacekeepers your brother is a terrorist who got people hurt and killed, and destroyed a building?" Cache says quickly.

...Ok, I guess Cache bringing it up works too.

"I… I'm not sure," I tell her quietly. "On one hand what he did was horrible. I don't care for the reason, innocent people _died_. This is unforgivable. But, if I sell him out then he's gonna be executed for sure. No doubt daddy and Flux are gonna really want me dead for that… and Dayta, well, would he ever speak to me again? Essentially, I would be betraying my bloodline. I don't know what the right choice is."

"Maybe there is no right choice," Tech says, nervous. "It's a bad choice and a less bad choice."

"Which one is which?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I'm like you Gadget… thirteen and having no idea what to do," she says. "I've been so conflicted on if I should rat him out or not. But… but he's your brother. I thought you'd _hate_ me if I did."

"It's true," Cache adds. "She's been really torn up over it."

"And so were you," Tech says.

"We've both been really torn up over it," Cache rephrases. Like Tech, she looks unsure. "...What do we do?"

I wish I had an answer to give her. But I don't. First, I need an answer for myself and I feel stumped. So very unsure of it all. All the same, I hug them both.

"I'll never hate you," I promise them. "I need to think about this. I don't want you guys getting into massive trouble for withholding information or to be interrogated or something. I'm the one already in trouble… leave it to me. I'll, um, do what comes natural."

"And what might that be?" Tech asks.

"Stew over the problem for hours until I am in a state of anxiety and tears, and then make a sudden snap decision," I say, chuckling without humour. "I just need to… think."

I think all three of us want to talk this over a lot more. In fact, I think that we probably should, but it seems right now the opportunity has run out. I can hear Flick and Diode are making their way back to us now and from upstairs come Magnette and Lacey.

"So, Tech Gods are real?" I hear Lacey say in wonder. "Think they get along with the Sock Deities from Eight?"

"I'd call them close friends, just like you and our girl Gadget are," Magnette replies. "Kinda makes it more fitting their people, us, are getting along now. I had my reservations and theories, but you're alright Lacey."

"Aw, thanks! You know, you're alright too," Lacey replies.

As the seven of us all crowd around the sofa to watch TV, Lacey flopping down to sit next to me, I can't help but smile for a brief moment. While my brother is a terrorist and people want me dead… despite all of this there is still one thing going on in my life that hasn't been crushed, and shows no signs of being taken away.

My friends are all getting along, and Three and Eight are still close.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

I've been laying in bed for a while now, unable to sleep. It's not a lack of comfort – in fact, it's warm and cosy – but the storm in my mind keeping me awake. Not just all the horrible things I've seen and wish I could forget, but also the driving question on my mind.

Do I report Rivett to the Peacekeepers?

The phone is right beside my bed. I know what the number is. After all, it's on speed dial for every citizen. I could make the call fast and have it over and done with in under five minutes. It's not the call itself that scares me, though. It's what is sure to happen after it.

I will, more or less, have sent my brother to die. Murder, a thing I am not a stranger too. It's one thing to kill in the Arena, a horrible thing in fact, but to do it outside the Hunger Games? Ghastly. And, to a family member as well? Could I ever live with myself, after that? I hardly can as it is!

But then, Rivett has done very much the same I am currently freaking out over potentially doing. He's caused the deaths of people with his bomb. Whatever his true plan was, that doesn't justify innocent life being lost. He might even do this again if he is not caught. Maybe it's more likely than just' might' as well…

Not to mention, he never stood up for me when daddy would smack me or when I was thrown out. At the very most, our relationship was as icy as District One but without any of the beauty. If the roles were reversed, he'd sell me out. I am sure of it.

The chances of a full reconciliation of the Byte family are already at an all time low. If I do this, then that's it. There is nothing left. Officially, I am dead to them. Maybe even to Dayta. I know he and Rivett have always been close.

When I think it out like this, it's looking more apparent that ratting him out seems like the correct choice. He could strike again, and it's not like Rivett knows I saw him make the bomb or that I know of anything my family is really doing. It might not even be traced back to me. And, even if it is, I'd still be preventing more damage and pain happening in Three. More people could be hurt, maybe even my friends. Or worse, little babies. I can't bare the thought of that happening!

So, do I stand up and take action even if I feel wary of it? Or do I stay quiet for the sake of my family. If Rivett knew I'd essentially spared his life, maybe he'd become a really solid ally to me… he may even love me like a little sister for the first time.

…

There's only one right choice here.

"No turning back now," I say as I reach for the phone and press the speed dial button. "...I'm sorry."

The phone rings three times before somebody on the other end picks up.

"Peacekeeper hotline. State your emergency and all the facts you know immediately," says a firm voice.

"...I know who the bomber was," I say.

* * *

 **(Later…)**

* * *

That was the most painful phone call of my life. But I know it's going to get more painful really soon. Already on my room's TV, I've seen that Rivett has been arrested. It seems, though, that the rest of my family were not at the family home. Apparently, they have an alibi? I'm not sure what to think of this right now and maybe it's better for my own sanity that I don't think too hard about anything. One fact is certain though.

Rivett is due to be executed tomorrow.

I've tried all I can do to not cry or scream or just feel like shit, but it's too much. I need to drink. I need to! So, down the stairs I am going and towards the fridge I shall go next. Four, maybe five, bottles of cherry shandy and I might feel better. Or pass out. Come to think of it, passing out sounds kinda nice right about now.

Maybe I'll feel better in a few days, or longer than that, but right now I just feel the guilt that comes with being a traitor, even if it's for what I deem as a very good reason. If more bombs went off, then more people would die. I've seen enough death to last a lifetime, even if I live to be a hundred. But if I feel I did the right thing, why do I feel so awful?

I guess because, whatever he may have been – or not been, like how he wasn't ever there for me – he was still family. Maybe I'm thinking over this too hard. Maybe I'm just exhausted.

...Hey, what's that sound? It sounds like a piano. Yeah, it is a piano. I own one that came with the house, though I've never used it once. So, is somebody playing on it? I thought everybody was asleep at this late hour, but I guess I was wrong.

Sure is a nice melody.

...Maybe a drink can wait for a few minutes. I'd like to see who's playing piano. Music, a temporary distraction if ever there was one.

It's only a few rooms down the hall until I come to the source of the piano music. Slowly, I open the door to look inside. Lucky me, the door didn't creak. But now, I have a clear view of what's going on. The soft melody is being played by Lacey. Her hands move across the piano keys with ease, playing the tune gracefully and without challenge. I'm not sure what this tune is called, if it even has a name, but it's really nice to listen to. A joy, even.

I'm about to approach her, maybe ask more about the tune, but then she starts to sing. I stay where I am, not wanting to interrupt.

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love_

 _When I see the way you act_

 _Wondering when I'm coming back_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

 _If I could begin to be_

 _Half of what you think of me_

 _I could do about anything_

 _I could even learn how to love like you_

I stand quietly, enjoying the song. Never heard it before, but it's one I'd certainly not mind hearing again sometime. Though, I can't help but notice Lacey's voice cracks just a little as she continues the song. Her singing sounds a little sadder too.

 _I always thought I might be bad_

 _Now I'm sure that it's true_

 _Because I think you're so good_

 _And I'm nothing like you…_

 _Look at you go_

 _I just adore you_

 _I wish that I knew_

 _...What makes you think I'm so special…_

The song ends with one final sequence of notes. She sighs, shaking her head as she rest her hands upon the piano keys.

"If only..." she says. ...If only what? "Well, got all my life to think it over."

"That was wonderful," I say, applauding as I make my presence known and step forth.

Lacey squeals in alarm, bashing the keys for a moment. Ok, that note was less pleasant sounding than the others. A perky smile on her face, she turns towards me.

"Oh, hello Gadget," she says, tapping her fingers together. "Didn't think you'd still be awake."

"I… had a lot on my mind. I had to make a _really_ hard choice," I say, quietly.

"Want to talk about it?" she offers me.

"...Not tonight. But, I'll explain in the morning," I tell her. "Thanks, though. Your positivity and kindness, it's a massive help. I don't know what I'd do without it."

She smiles, but it seems a little strained. Of course… I think I know why. Tomorrow morning, Lacey goes home. After that, life in Three must go on and so must life in Eight. Seeing each other will be hard. In fact, it's harder than that… it might be almost impossible.

It's truly hitting me now. I can't move to Eight any more than Lacey can move to Three. To see her, I'd have to have a winning Tribute and try to meet up with her on that kid's own Victory Tour. Either that, or… or she gets reaped again. Then, I can only pray she'd be a Victor and… and…

It's only a few more seconds before we embrace.

"Don't forget about me, ok?" she whispers. It sounds almost like she's pleading.

"I won't. I promise," I vow to her. I tighten the hug too. "I won't forget you, because we will see each other again. We _will_. I know it."

"I'll be counting the days," Lacey says with a sad chuckle. "Um, Gadget. I, uh, wanted to tell you something. It's, um… well I guess I..."

She taps her fingers for a few moments.

"Did you like the song?" she asks me. "It's from before the Dark Days. Nobody knows where it came from or who wrote it. Nothing. Nobody even knows the name, really. But I've always loved that one. Did you?"

"It was perfect," I tell her. "How did you get so good at the piano? I can't play it at all, even if my life depended on it."

"Oh, just talent," she says, giggling. "Want me to teach you?"

"In one night? We'd be lucky if I learn to play even one note correctly," I say, sheepish.

"Well, we've been lucky for this long. Maybe we will be for a few more hours," she says, moving aside on the bench.

It may be the last night we can hang out with each other. My last distraction from what is sure to be horrible weeks to come. The last time we can really bond. How can I say no?

I can't.

So, I take a seat beside her and starts to show me the piano keys and how to play a melody on them that doesn't sound atrocious. It must be hours before we stop, both of us having a good time the whole way through.

I'm sure we would have kept going, but Diode can be very convincing when she is angry and wants to sleep. Oh yes, _very_ convincing indeed…

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It was a long goodbye. Or, it would have been if not for how much I was being hurried by the Peacekeepers and how they were nudging Lacey onto the train. At least they didn't bring anything to a physical level this time. Always a nice change of pace. But still, facts are facts. With a final hug and a peck on the cheek, Lacey is off back home to District Eight at the other side of Panem. Meanwhile, Styx and all the Capitol crew left on their own train back to the Capitol itself.

I would like to hope that with the Victory Tour officially over this would be the time where I can fade into obscurity and be a Victor whose novelty has worn off forever, but nothing is ever that simple. Not when Snow is angry at me and all kinds of shady dealings are going on behind the scenes, few of which I truly understand and all of which I know could hurt me. All this, and the Quell card is set to be read in about two weeks. Lovely.

So I walk. I walk through the cold streets of Three and just try not to think about anything. The snow falls much like it did in one, except it's not pretty. It just makes me feel a bit worse. Kids play around here and there, no doubt glad the Peacekeepers have let up and stopped interrogating people randomly and hurting others even more randomly. None approach me though. Indeed, they edge away a bit.

The adults are just the same. A simple cold look here and there, but one that drives home the message that I'm really not welcome. Hmm… wonder if they'd feel the same if they knew it was me that reported Rivett and thus stopped the lockdown going on? The limited freedom was caused by my phone call last night. Then again, I guess it's also my fault that the explosion happened. I didn't have the guts to tell before it was too late.

The gang said I did the right thing by making the call and that, even if it was delayed, at least I acted in the end. I don't feel good about it though. Then again, I never feel good. Just a constant narration of my woe for those out there to maybe hear, if they're listening.

No more.

It's going to be the Quell soon, and that means I need to be serious, strong… show courage and an ability to Mentor somebody. All around I see potential Tributes. For any one of them, I could be the only thing standing between them and death. That settles it then, once I get back to the Victor Village it's time to have a proper sit down with the other Victors and talk about Mentoring. I have a few months to learn the facts, skills and all that it takes to do what Wiress did for me. Bring somebody home, not in a casket.

I hear ranting and screaming up ahead. What's going on?

Wait… oh no, nononono! Looks like I've walked right to the Square of the District without even meaning to. Ok, time to turn back right now. I have no reason to stay here and witness anything. I can still leave and not feel any kind of scarring from what is gonna be happening.

I don't turn away fast enough. I see him, my brother.

"Rivett..." I say, barely audible.

The snow seems to fall even thicker, a light howl of the winter wind starting as he is led to a constructed stage, in chains. I can't hear any of his words, and only some of his screaming, but it's enough to make my stomach start churning. That black burlap sack they have over his head, and the guns – all with bayonets – each Peacekeeper carries… I can't watch!

I've taken my final look at my brother, whom I condemned to this fate. Now I'm sprinting and stumbling off through the snowfall. I run and I run.

After a while, I hear the gunshots. Now I'm not just running, I'm sobbing as well.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's getting late, but I don't feel like going home just yet. I could though. It's literally just over there, but I don't really feel any drive or energy to get up and move. I just can't get that last sight of Rivett out of my mind. _Why_ did he do what he did? Why?!

Maybe I'll never know. Do I want to know? I can't say I'm sure, really.

I'm at the Tribute Graveyard, all alone. It's quite a large place and yet there is so much of it yet to be filled. How many more years of dead kids will it take for this to end? I'd say it's impossible to answer, as the Capitol will never deem it to be enough. I can't help but draw up my knees and hide my face with them. So many graves.

To my count, with only six Victors in the history of my District and Seventy Four Hunger Games finished, with the second Quell reaping four instead of two… that comes to a total of one hundred and forty five murdered children, whom never did anything wrong. Or at least, nothing to deserve the Arena. I wonder if any of them were like me, scared and unable to deal with all the stress and fear. Maybe some of shared my love of art or estrangement from family. Perhaps a few were tall like me, and cried before they were reaped. Maybe some had the lowest odds of the Games as well.

Difference is, I'm sitting here on the surface and they lie butchered six feet under.

Just like Weldar, whose grave I'm currently sitting beside. I've laid down the flowers, but I've not left yet. I've decided to sit 'with him' for a while until I feel ready to get out there and face Panem again.

That was probably about four hours ago.

"...I know you can't hear me down there, and beyond the… curtain… but, if I happen to be wrong, and you are listening… well, I'm sorry," I tell him. Or, maybe I just say it to nobody. Who knows... "It was life or death, kill or be killed, but I still feel bad. I wish it hadn't ended like it had. Maybe if we had both won we could have maybe become friends and could face all of this crap together. You were the toughest boy Three had in the Games in a while."

I can't help but hide my face behind my knees a bit more, and not just due to the cold.

"I bet you'd handle being a Victor and dealing with the aftermath easier than me," I tell him. "How might it have gone if you had won instead. If you'd stood up to Snow and challenged him."

It's a rhetorical question, one I don't really expect an answer for, but I start to think about it all the same. Surprisingly, I'm starting to come to an answer as I think it over.

"You'd fight back. You'd say enough and show them just who they were messing with. You'd be fierce, pragmatic and show them the consequences of their own action," I realise. "I keep telling myself, be tough. Be stronger. I keep slipping though. But maybe… maybe that's it."

I look over, no longer hiding my face.

"There's no easy fix to anything, and there are bound to be nights of crying and screaming. Times of pain and hardship. Plenty of trauma, too. But maybe..." I trail off for a moment, thinking. "Maybe _that_ is how to be tougher and more confident than I often am. Just think about what _you_ would do in those hard situations. Change and recovery starts with me. I can't sit and cry. This time, I mean that. I made my choice and I need to live with what happens. The bad like my remaining family hating me, and the good like how I stopped more people being hurt."

It's hard to stand up with how cold it is and how long I have been out here, but I manage to get up to my feet. I sway a bit, but remain standing.

"Kids can still be saved," I tell myself. "Problems can still have answers found to them. I just need to not lose hope all the time. I need to be a confident young women, and a decent Mentor."

I breath in, and then out. My breath rises, visible in the cold.

"A night of blubbering and crying over what happened today… then, time to get serious. I have to try," I say, firmly. "...Good talk Weldar. I'll be back soon, maybe we can have another."

And maybe this time, this brief surge of hope will stick. Just long enough for me to bring somebody back from the Arena.

The snow crunches beneath my boots, my footsteps firm. It's cold, so hopefully Mirrus won't mind putting some warm soup on or maybe making hot cocoa. After that, I live one day at a time. Each day maybe less weak than the day before.

If Snow has been so angry at me and all the others want me hurt or killed, it's got to be for a reason, right? If I'm a threat to them… then a threat I shall be.

* * *

 **END OF ACT 1**

* * *

And so the Tour is over, a terrorist with an unclear motive has been sold out to his death, Lacey has departed, Snow and others are still pissed off and Gadget has to pick up all the pieces of an already broken and murky picture that is her life. You know what they say, everything feels confusing around the age of 13. We're one third of the way through and much it yet to come. Stay tuned for the Quell card and all the ensuing mayhem!


	10. Act 2-1: The Reading of the Card

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Hello all! Welcome to the start of Act 2! Admittedly, as fun as Act 1 was to write (and hopefully to read!) it was kind of slow paced. But now, I think the pace is going to be picking up a lot. The Quell is incoming fast, and before long we'll be getting to all the Games stuff that looms not too far away. Hope you all enjoy the chapter! If so, feel free to let me know what you think in the review section. ^_^ Here we go~!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 1: The Reading of the Card**

* * *

It's been two weeks ever since Lacey has gone back home, and in that time I have been doing my best to keep on going and being strong. It's not been easy all the times, and some days I've just needed to lay down and cry, Mirrus on hand to bring the tissues and ice cream. But despite this, I feel like I've started to get out of my pit of gloom – well, mostly – and now I feel like I have a life to live. I have friends who love me, and whom I love in return, and things have been… almost peaceful for the past three days. A record length of time, certainly. I feel like I'm growing from a kid to a women, and not just because my fourteenth birthday is getting close. Indeed, already my friends are looking to me as a source of guidance. Imagine that!

But, as nice as it feels that people see me as somebody to depend on and ask for help… I can't help but worry over if I am the right person for the job. After all, bad advice could be lethal… literally. Hard for it not to be because now the girls want advice for the Hunger Games. I am the ideal person to ask, but it's getting stressful with all of this responsibility. I could be the last hope of anybody, and if I can't tell them what they need to know then their blood shall always be on my hands.

The other worry on my mind? Rivett was executed two weeks ago, all because of me ratting him out, and yet… daddy's not done anything. Nothing! Does he not know it was me? Or, is he just biding his time before he can move in for the kill? Or, also a possibility, does he just not care at all? I always thought he was proud of Rivett and surely Rivett was involved with all that stuff with Nova… so, I don't know, really. I just know that I'm looking over my shoulder a lot lately when I am outside. I keep feeling afraid he'll appear at any second. But… I feel ready to face him too. Eager almost, if that makes sense? Just get it over and done with, show I'm a _big_ girl and done with being bullied!

...Come to think of it, I have another worry too. What was making Lacey so upset? It felt like she was hiding something from me, but why would she? We suffered together… wouldn't that mean I could help her, maybe? Or did I do something to make her not trust me…? Perhaps I'm overreacting, but I can't help but feel a shiver up my spine when I think of how she was sobbing that night on the train, clearly in pain.

So, this is my life. Help my friends not die in a terrible Arena, be on constant watch for my daddy that wants to kill me, ponder over the conspiracy I know is lurking… and decide where to order a cake from for my birthday. This year I might even get presents! It's… really something that warms my heart to think about, being given gifts. To think that months ago I was expecting two extra paper slips in the Reaping Bowl as a gift. Whatever the girls decide to get me, it'll be a step up.

But until then, we're all gathered in my home around the sofa as school was let out early. All the power went out. So now, here we sit in silence. No snacks though. No soda or cherry shandy either. We need full focus for what is about to be shown on the screen. In just two minutes it will be time for the Quarter Quell Card to be read, and therefore time for everybody to panic over what is going to happen to us now. All of the girls have their own identically terrible theories, each worse than the last… wait, did that make sense?

...In any case, tensions are high and I have to be strong now. More than ever. It's not just me being strong for my own sake now. I have to be strong for the gang, and… well, all of District Three, right? Because with the Quell set to alter the rules in some way, quite literally it could be _anybody_ sent into the Arena. Well, anybody except the Victors… Honorius, Beetee, Wiress, Yohan and myself. Besides us, the exact figure of possible tributes numbers way above the hundred thousand mark.

This sucks. Snow, you son of a Glitch… _why_ do you do this to us?

"Almost time," Tech says, moving a little closer to me. "Guys… if I start crying, could one of you hug me?"

"Already on it," Cache says, hugging her. "What's it gonna be? Twelve year olds only? Sure, we'd be safe but that's _evil_!"

"I'm telling you, Victors only. Seems like the ultimate glitch-slap," Magnette says, shaking her head.

WHAT!?

"Uh, sorry Gadget," she adds. "...Any other ideas that won't freak Gadget out?"

"Adults only," Tech murmurs.

"Siblings only," Flick says, looking sick at the thought.

"...Every District has their own Hunger Games and then we all get a Victor," Diode says, looking away from us all. "That'd add up to… um… that's like over two hundred and seventydeaths right?"

"Two hundred and seventy six," I tell her, wincing. So much death. Horrible death. "Looks like we're about to find out, it's starting."

"I can hardly watch!" Cache cries.

But, we have to watch. It's mandatory… and really, not watching it is futile because we'd hear about it in an hour tops anyway. This could effect any of us, so I feel that making it mandatory is pretty unneeded. I think only a fool would try to leave themselves so uninformed. Who knows… maybe it won't effect us? Maybe, just this one year, everybody in this room will be safe and sound.

Please, let it be so.

"It's starting," I say, grim as can be. "Ok girls, be brave..."

I feel, gradual recovery or not, I might well be the last person in Panem who ought to say those words. 'Be brave'. But, I've said them and now it's time for the broadcast to begin. For the third card of however many there are to be read. I feel sick, imagining the number of them…

The Anthem on the TV ends and the Capitol Seal vanishes, now replaced with President Snow standing on a balcony.

" _Greetings Panem_ ," Snow says, power and confidence in his tone. " _On this day, this grand day, we celebrate the near seventy fifth anniversary of the defeat of the dangerous rebellion, the rebellion that shook our nation and hurt many in_ _ **terrible**_ _ways. We remember our fallen, and how close our nation came to a collapse from the vile actions the rebels took. Remember your freedom, and remember your life. But also, remember freedom as we have it does have a cost. And so, today, we will commence with the reading of the card, for the Seventy Fifth Annual Hunger Games, and the much anticipated Third Quarter Quell._ "

While we all shiver in growing fear and tension, the crowd of Capitol Citizens cheer and roar in excitement. A small boy approaches Snow holding a wooden box. Snow smiles as he takes out an envelope… wait, how many envelopes are there? I can't tell the exact number but… holy crap! It must be dozens…

Snow holds up an envelope, marked with a number 75 written on it, and opens it up. I bet he's doing it slowly to make everybody feel somehow worse. Tech has started to sob, but I don't break my gaze from the television.

All is deathly silent for several long seconds as Snow pauses, the Quell Card in hand.

" _On the Seventy Fifth Anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels_ _that their senseless violence tore families apart,_ _only parents with an opposite gendered child with_ _in_ _standard Reaping age may be_ _R_ _eaped. They will both represent their District. If more than one child qualifies, then the parent must choose who to bring with them_ ," Snow reads, nothing but pure calmness in his words.

…

...Oh geez…

I quickly turn off the TV, and toss away the remote. Everybody is completely silent. Stunned, and unable to make a sound. My mind is still racing from all of this, but my silence is broken when Magnette screams.

"This is worse than Victors Only!" she wails, pounding the arm of the sofa with her fist. "They might kill me and my daddy!"

"I'm outta here! My dad needs me!" Diode screams, dashing out of the room.

Tech and Cache both shiver, quietly sobbing at this awful news. It looks like they're hardly aware of their surroundings anymore. Honestly, I'm having issues being aware too because my mind is racing from this Quell.

This is revolting.

Pure evil.

No matter what is going to happen now, no matter who lives or dies, families will be broken to bits. Ok, true, that happens every year anyway. But now, families could lose two members! Both the innocent offspring and a provider to the family who could be innocent too and who should have been safe from the Games. Children could see their parents die and the opposite will be even more brutal than usual. This… I can barely think the right words.

Which poor family will I have to help through this diabolical Quell? One of my friends? Somebody I don't know but whom is just as undeserving of this fate? No matter what happens, the Victor will come back without a child, or without a parent. There is literally no possible way to win this year. Not that victory in a normal year is exactly perfect either.

Lacey could be in danger. How many paper slips would her dad have? Do tesserae slips from childhood carry over?!

I'm so lost in thought it takes a loud smash to bring me back to attention. In the midst of a freak-out Magnette threw a bottle at the TV and screams so many curse words. Flick holds her back, trying to talk sense to her. It seems to me that Flick, while on edge, isn't panicking like the rest of us are.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" I ask her. "This is awful!"

"I agree, it is," she says with revulsion in her eyes. "But… my daddy died a few years ago. This Quell cannot be used to hurt me. But, it doesn't make me feel much better..."

She is silent, still holding Magnette back, whose angry words have devolved into gibberish and babble.

"It's just me and you safe this year," she says to me. "What are we gonna do for all the others?"

"I… I don't know," I stammer.

"Could you train us?" she asks me, looking desperate. "I'll train them too if I have to! I am _**not**_ losing more people, I refuse dammit!"

"I can keep on giving you advice, sure," I quickly agree.

"No, real training!" she persists. "Proper weapon training, how to really fight, all the stuff the scum in One and Two get to do. If they can, so can we!"

"Well, I'm really… well, I'm shit with weapons," I tell her, sighing apologetically. "But you know, I happen to know somebody who might just be skilled enough to teach you all exactly what you need to know."

"Who is it?" she asks me, ever so urgent.

"...Mirrus," I say.

I see that unhappy, even slightly disgusted, look in her eyes. What is it with Flick and Avoxes? Honestly, of all the things to hate in life it surprises me she ranks them as number one. But it's either get over this grudge and let Mirrus help us, or refuse him any chance and leave the girls in even more danger.

So that's what I tell her.

"...Fine," she says, resigned. "For you guys, I'll tolerate him… ish."

"That's all we need," I assure her. "Now… they need us."

They sure do. While Diode is now long gone, Tech and Cache are weeping loudly and Magnette is still screaming. Oh dear, she's frothing at the mouth. I spot Mirrus as he walks in, and I look at him in what must be a pleading expression. I'm begging, work with me here Mirrus!

"Could you put the tea on?" I ask him, weary. "We have a bit of a situation, and I need your help with something."

Instantly, he salutes me and heads for the kitchen. Hmmm, on second thought… given this Quell is quite the disaster, I may need some back up.

"Pour beer in my tea!" I call after him. "In fact, screw the tea. Just bring me a bottle of cherry shandy, please!"

I'm swaying, suddenly feeling light. Am I… going to… faint? I shake my head, fighting the urge. I'm still feeling very distant and sick, but I'm able to stay standing and find my way to an armchair. Collapsing on it, I soon find my head in my hands with my eyes shut tight.

What are we going to do?

...And, is there any possible way I could ensure my Tribute repeats my tracker breaking stunt so that there is a Victor and a Survivor for a second year? There must be a way to do it, surely!

But as I sit and think, I don't come to any solid answer. Even as hours pass by and I somewhat calm down the girls with the aid of Flick and Mirrus, I still have no answers in mind.

Is there an answer? ...Is it even possible?

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It's strange to say it, but despite the fact the sky is clear and the sun is shining brightly upon the snow, it's still very dark days for District Three. In fact, no, it's dark days across Panem. When I say it like that, it's like I've somehow gone back in time. Maybe there aren't any explosions and dead bodies laying in the streets, nor fire consuming everything and everybody, but with the way everybody is feeling you'd think we were in the aftermath of such horrors.

I walk down the street, wearing a thick parka over my normal winter clothes to keep me warm. It's one of the coldest winters I remember Three having for as long as I've lived. It's worse than last winter, and given I lacked a home back then… yeah, it really shows how freezing it is, huh? The snow crunches under my boots, but I don't focus on that. No, it's the people I look at.

So many miserable, downtrodden, scared people.

Children are sniffling as they shuffle along, and not from the cold. Adults are all wary and quiet as they walk along. Even the stores I pass that have several people inside of them are completely silent. There's no energy nor a will to try and do anything. Not what we could ever do much, but what little we could do… now we cannot even do that.

But the thing I notice as I walk on my way, no destination in mind, is that people still eye me. It doesn't bother me anymore, not as it used to when I was the 'District Outcast' - can't even believe that dumb phrase is actually a thing – but as I look back at them a bit closer than usual, I see something. It's not contempt or annoyance they look at me with.

It's jealousy.

They're all jealous of me, for being safe from the Reaping Bowl unlike many of them. Even those who are safe this year must envy how I don't feel the same kind of dread or worry as them. Not only that, but I'm young and with a life yet to truly live waiting ahead of me. It truly seems that, now more than ever, the tables have turned upon them all.

...I'm not as happy about this as I once thought I might be if ever I were to get to the top of the heap. In fact, it's like looking at myself, if I were tons of people of different genders, shapes, ages and… well, you get the idea.

I need to help them, but would they accept my help? Sure, my friends have but they're already close to me. Meanwhile, before all this I still wasn't viewed very highly by these sad citizens. Would they let me pre-Mentor them now, if I could do so away from Peacekeeper notice? I'm not sure. If not it being me, would me being thirteen make it hard for them to accept my help? It sure would be a dent to their pride, what little the District has. Then again, Beetee has made clear in the past that his door is always open to those who seek help for the Games.

I reach the end of the street and instantly somebody roughly collides with me, making us both fall to the ground. Good thing the thick snow breaks our falls easily, but my hand has already reached for the Spark Shot 2.0. With the awful Quell, and the fact I've been really paranoid of being attacked… well, I thought it best to keep it with me at all times. I even made extra modifications so that-

...Oh come on! What are the odds?! Why does this sort of thing keep happening to me?

Flux dusts some snow off of himself and rises to his feet. Looking at me, he seems colder now. I don't think it's just the snow making him feel this way, that's for sure. I'm quick to hide away my weapon.

"So… you," he says.

"Yes… me," I reply, getting up to my feet. "Uh… how's the family?"

"Not starving," Flux replies. "I mean, money is starting to become easier to spread around. Amazing what you can do with money when your father actually has a job, and there are less people to provide for. You're disowned and Rivett… oh yeah, _**he's dead**_..."

"I… hear that he got caught committing an act of terrorism," I say, trying not to look Flux right in his eyes. His frosty blue eyes sure can be piercing…

"I wonder how he got caught, being we both know just how careful Rivett always was whenever he did anything. Attention to detail. Nothing overlooked. He was a fine young man," Flux says, staring at me.

Shitshitshitshitshit!

"Are you accusing me?" I ask him. Might as well be as firm and to the point as my eldest brother, show him I'm not a little girl he can push around!

"...Your words, not mine," he says, coolly.

"I didn't do anything," I lie. "I never saw him in the months I've been back. And… well, people died because of what he did. Others got badly hurt. Whoever turned him in, well… I think they did the right thing. Knowing about a terrorist and doing nothing is awful."

"I think you're hiding something," he says.

"...What if I said the same about you?" I ask him coolly. "I think you're up to something. You always were daddy's favourite, and last I saw him… um, when he gatecrashed my party that is… he alluded to something. I think you're involved."

Well, less thought and more just I know beyond any kind of a doubt. Not that he needs to know that or anything. But if I make Flux nervous, maybe he'd let something slip?

"I am doing something," he says, frank and to the point. "I'm looking for Dayta. He's done a runner since last night and now me and father are looking for him. We were gonna tell him about some ideas we've been having. Family business, nothing to do with you. If you see him, let him know we want him home by sundown."

"Wait, he's run off!?" I squeak out. "Is he alright? Not hurt…?"

"He was well enough when he left. Can't say for sure how he is now," Flux says, frowning. "That's enough from me. I'm off. Watch your back Gadget. You never know when it may be stabbed."

Flux leaves away, going from walking to running in just a few moments. He's soon gone, around a corner and out of sight. But I don't pay attention to him. I can think about this meeting and overanalyse it later. Right now I have a much more pressing issue.

Dayta is gone! The one family member of mine who is neither dead nor a terrorist or even hating me, gone. Oh geez, where could be be? And… why would we run off? The Quell is horrible, yes, but because mommy is dead it means he won't be in danger of being Reaped. None of the family can be, now that I'm a Victor. So, if not the Quell…

...Then what?

I don't think it matters. He's run off, and that can only be bad! If the Peacekeepers find him where he shouldn't be then he could be imprisoned or whipped, and if daddy and Flux find him… no, no, I can't let that happen either. It's got to be me who finds him first, and quick!

I stand in place for a moment, unsure of where to go first. Soon I just pick a random direction and sprint down the snowy street. If there was ever a time I'm glad to have long legs, it's now. I must be look like a blur in a parka as I run along, looking left and right for any sign of Dayta.

Really, it makes me wish that I was closer to him. Maybe then I'd know exactly where he might want to hide. But such is estrangement, I know little about my own family. Just that us Bytes can really bite sometimes…

"Hey, watch it brat!" a man snarls as I nearly bump into him.

"Oops, sorry!" I call after him, skidding around a corner. Yelling, I flail my arms. "Waahhhhhh!"

Moments later I'm seeing stars, my eyes spinning and my head swaying as I lay in a heap against some trash cans. Gee, another amazing coincidence. I crashed into the thing that best describes my current mood. Garbage.

Ok, new plan. Maybe instead of sprinting around like a fool I should think rationally… if Dayta has run off, and it's not the Quell… well, it might be due to daddy and Flux. But wherever he runs in Three, they will probably find him eventually. So… where's the one place in District Three that he could run to and be able to hide forever? In other words, escape.

I think this over for a few long minutes. A few people give me stares, both jealous and cold as walk past me. Hey, if they want to be jealous of the girl who crashed into a bunch of garbage they can be my guest. It doesn't change the fact I could help them train for the Quell and… and…

…

Train.

"Eureka! That's it!" I exclaim, leaping up to my feet.

I just hope I'm fast enough to reach the train station in time. Assuming I am right about this, anyway. But if I am, then time will be limited. Sunset is only two hours hours, and when the sun goes down the train start to leave. The issue here, of course, is how the train station is quite a distance away from where I am now.

Still, with legs like these I could outrun a Career. If I can confidently say that, then maybe I can make it in time after all.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's dark now, nothing but the moon and stars to light the way as I run into the dormant train yard. Well, there are some street lights and such things too, but they're shoddy at best. Not very well maintained at all. I'm tired, so tired. Stopping for short breaks every fifteen minutes hasn't stopped me becoming exhausted, not even close.

But, tired or not I'm still here so now the mission is only just beginning. Is Dayta here? Thing is, I can't call out for him or it might alert staff of the train yard. Surely the staff are around here somewhere, and I'd rather not have a run-in with them. But, how else to find Dayta? ...Sneak around like a ninja and hope that I can catch him off-guard?

Seriously, when did my life become all about covert and clandestine operations? I guess the Arena made me become a soldier or a spy or something.

I never knew, really, how creepy a train yard could be once the sun has set. Sure, the station is all lit up but that's exactly why Dayta would not be hiding there. If he is here, it'll be amongst the carriages in this large, dead looking yard. ...Why does fog always have to hang over this place when I'm near it?

"Come on Gadget, don't be a baby," I tell myself firmly. "Think happy thoughts. Think about something _happy_ , little miss!"

So with thoughts of cuddles, myself with all my friends surviving this Quell and of the best times I've shared with Lacey, I make my way through the dark. It's not dangerous, really, as no trains are coming through right now and they can be heard long before they are ever seen. But any time now the search lights will come on, and being seen can be deadly.

"Where are you Dayta?" I whisper as I step across various tracks and between the couplings of dormant trains. "Please don't be a corpse..."

It would surely be easier to find him if I had a flashlight with me. But, at the same time that would also mean I'd be caught in moments. So, fumbling in the darkness is my only option. If this place were as small as the train station in District Twelve was it wouldn't be any sort of an issue, but this place is really big. _Really_ big! Perhaps not like it was back in District Six, but it's not a small place to check through.

I'm gonna be here all night, aren't I?

"Come on, where are you?" I mumble, looking left and right. "You'd think it'd be easy to spot somebody when they'd be standing amongst pure white snow. But _no_ , my brother just so happens to be a master hider, apparently."

I look down, shaking my head. But, doing this seems to have given me my most vital clue.

Footprints, and clearly they're not mine. Not only have I not been this way yet, but they're not my size. Could it be Dayta? And… why didn't I think of looking for footprints before now? Doh!

But however foolish I may feel, I still creep along in the direction that the footprints lead. Either I'll find him, or maybe it'll just be a hobo. If it's the latter, maybe I could give him some Caps so he can get food? Seems the footprints are leading up to a rusted old carriage. Whoever left the footprints is inside… ok, courage Gadget, courage.

I stand right outside the carriage, my arm shaking a little as I reach for the handle on the slide door. I grip it.

My heart is starting to pound.

Taking a breath, I slide the door open in a quick moment. The startled scream that meets me confirms that I've found him, and as he's here and not at home or in a jail cell – actually, is there a difference between those things? - I've also found him before anybody else did.

"Gadget?" Dayta whispers, wide eyed as he stares at me. "What… what are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you," I tell him as I climb into the carriage. "So now… um, imagine I asked you the same question. Because, uh, I am. What are you doing here Dayta?"

As I move closer to my brother, I see he's got a bruise on his forehead. It doesn't look fresh, but it's certainly been given within the past week or two, I feel confident of that much. I don't think it's too hard to figure out who did that…

"...Things are bad at home," he whispers. "Dad keeps talking on the phone to somebody. I don't know what's going on but he's got some kind of a plan in mind, and your name has been bought up. I keep saying no, I refuse to go along with anything that might hurt you. I honestly have no idea what he's doing, really, but it's surely bad. Flux clearly knows too and he's always making plans, writing letters… it's scary. It's been even worse ever since Rivett got executed. That bomb… I had no idea Gadget. He acted so horrified, he fooled me that he was terrified of what was going on. But… my brother was a terrorist! _Our_ brother was!"

I'm silent. I'm not sure what to say in response. Bad things are on the way, and Flux seemed to very briefly allude to _something_ … but what? I'm not sure, but Dayta's words give me reason to worry. If it's not the Games then what will it be? A back alley beatdown?! I wonder though… should I tell Dayta the truth? About… well, about how I turned Rivett in?

I don't want the only family member I get along with to hate me…

"Dayta… you do know that despite, well, all the past… I do love you right?" I ask him as I sit beside him. "Because it's true, I do."

"I don't know what I did for you to want to give me a second chance," he says. "Our family is broken apart. The Byte family bites."

"Yeah. Maybe… uh… well, um… see it's kinda 'funny' when you say that daddy might want me dead," I say, already stammering. Oh boy, this isn't just scary, it's painfully awkward… such is my life.

"...Uh, Gadget? How is that funny?" Dayta asks flatly. "It's messed up."

"Um… well, it's just that… ok so he wants me dead but I might have kinda sorta accidentally totally on purpose sold Rivett out to the Peacekeepers because I knew it was him and I wanted to save people and, uh, please don't be mad at me pretty please?" I say, my voice fast and squeaky. Ohmanohmanohman!

Dayta just stares at me. He stares, oh so silent.

"Um… say nothing if you still love me?" I say, sheepish.

He stays silent, but all the same I feel my insides feeling like ice, churning badly.

"I'll take the silence as a yes," I quickly say. "Um, so why are-."

"What the fuck?!" he screams, backing himself away from me.

He covers his mouth, glancing to the open door, but nobody comes to investigate. We're both silent as we watch the door, before he turns back to me.

"Gadget… you, you..." he stammers.

"I didn't want to," I whisper, feeling the tears coming on. Oh no, not more crying… "I _really_ didn't want to! But he was involved with daddy's plan to hurt me and then he blew up a building and people died Dayta, _people died_ and others were horribly hurt! If I did nothing then I'd just be allowing it to repeat and then I'd be an even worse person and… and… oh, I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!"

I can't stop myself from crying, as much as I try to hold it together. I brace to receive a bruise much like Dayta's own, but instead I feel him hug me. Only briefly, a few seconds at most, but the hug was still there. I can see Dayta looks conflicted.

"I'm not happy. I'm… I'm actually freaked out," he tells me, anxious. "But you did save people by stopping him… which got our brother killed, though we all know Rivett didn't like you and… Gadget, do you have any beer on you? I need a drink after hearing this. Now."

"I've been trying to quit," I tell him, softly. "...I could go and buy some from a corner store for you, if you want?"

"No need," he assures me, still in his shocked state. "I'd be gone by the time you'd get back anyway."

"So, you'll hide somewhere else? I found you once, I could find you again," I tell him, frowning. "Please Dayta, I want to try and help you. That's what little sisters do for their big brothers, right? Help them… um, I know my track record with that is kind of shit right now, but uh… give me a chance, please?"

"When did you start swearing so casually?" he asks me, slightly surprised. "But no, that's not what I mean. Look, dad's going mad and Flux is his right hand man in… whatever it is. They want me to join and of course that means I have no choice. It's been hard enough getting away from them with how they always stand near me at _all times_. But... dragging me into something that'd either end up with us being executed, or you being killed? Ha, no thanks. ...No matter where I'd hide in Three, they'd find me. We both know that."

I slowly nod, nervously beckoning him to continue. What's his crazy plan? ...And how come this whole family seems to be so fond of crazy plans? My spy missions, daddy and Flux's whatever-it-is, Rivett's bomb and… now whatever Dayta has in mind. What in our genetics makes us so crazy!?

"...So, I simply won't remain in Three for them to find," he says, matter of factly.

...Wait, WHAT?!

"Wait, you're just leaving?" I ask him, stunned. Doesn't he realise the risks? "How?"

"Stowing away on a train," he says. "One will be along shortly. They have security inside it, but clinging to the underside of the carriages would likely work."

"What if you get caught?" I ask him firmly. "You'd end up just like Rivett… 'District hopping' is severely punished."

"I'm not much better off if I remain here," he says. "It doesn't matter if I'm safe from the Games this year. I'm still at the mercy of other things anyway. It's a chance, and I'm gonna take it."

"But… but..." I stammer.

You might be killed. Why are those four words so hard to say to him?

"Yeah," he says, seeming to know what I mean. "...But if I get roped into what dad wants then it's all the same in the end, isn't it? At least this way I have just a little power to decide how my future will go. Just...having a choice at all, it's a lot."

"So, you're gonna go… leave it all behind," I say, pulling up my knees. "...Will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know," Dayta tells me. "Unlike Rivett, it's possible. Though..."

"...Though what?" I ask.

"Gadget… you won't tell anybody where I've gone will you?" he asks me, suddenly very nervous. "Please Gadget… I'm not like Rivett. I won't hurt anybody, really! I… I just want to get out and try to live. Please, don't rat me out..."

I'm silent as I look at my brother. He's desperate. He wants to get out while he can.

He's the only real family I've got and without him, well, what do I have? None. None that are really related to me, anyway. But it's not just about that… if Dayta leaves, he might be killed and then it might as well be my own fault. Another brother, dead all because of me! But if he does leave, at least he'll have a chance to be free and maybe have a life to live… it is what he wants, and I don't think Dayta is dangerous.

But if I make him stay, well, then I'll be less lonely and he'd be safe. Safe from being killed horribly for District hopping. But then he'd be stuck in his current situation, and he thinks he'll die anyway… but, will he?

Clearly though he wants an answer, and I don't have the luxury of time to think this over.

"Please," he whispers.

I give him a nod. A silent promise I won't tell on him. I see the relief enter his face.

"...Dayta, _please_ take care of yourself," I whisper to him as I give him a hug. "Daddy and Flux hate me, and Rivett's dead thanks to me. _Don't die_ , please. You're really the only family I have left. I'm… I'm counting on you to stay safe, alright?"

"I plan to," he assures me.

"Lacey left already, and now you are. I know I'll see her again someday, but Dayta... will I ever see you again?" I ask him. I wonder how scared I must sound. Very? "And, where will you go?"

"…I don't think I can answer either of those questions," Dayta says as he gets up. "I won't forget you though. I'm glad we were able to feel like actual siblings for a while, even if just for a few days in the past several months. I never did you much good, did I?"

"Well… I didn't do the family much good, honestly," I say. "I guess this is goodbye."

And so, once we exit the train carriage we shake hands. I can hear a very faint siren, the kind that always means a train is coming. If Dayta is gonna go, he's got about one minute to get moving. But, even if he escapes, it's still dangerous out there!

"Wait," I say to him, rummaging into the pocket of my parka. "Take this with you, just in case."

Swiftly, I press the Spark Shot 2.0 into his hands. He looks stunned… though, whether it's due to me giving him such a valuable gift or the fact I've had a weapon on me this whole time I can't say for sure. All the same, he stows it away into his jacket and gives me a nod.

"Be safe Gadget," he tells me. "...Despite everything… I love you, little sis."

And so, before I can reply, he runs. He makes a run to where the train will pull in as I crouch behind some crates. Peering out, I see he's ducking near a busted freight car. The train pulls in, slowing down swiftly. It's a long one, full of various supplies – none of which the Districts will be allowed to keep, no doubt – and so not all of it fits in the station.

Just what Dayta planned for, as the moment it stops to a halt he sprints for the carriage and quickly grips the underside. He's already been safely hidden for several moments before any of the staff depart the train.

It's several long minutes until the train is on the move again. I didn't look away from my brother the whole time. I kept thinking something would go horribly wrong… but, it hasn't. Dayta's plan to flee has worked, at least for now anyway. The train picks up speed very fast and is quickly gone from the station. Not even half a minute later all trace it was hear is gone, and I'm all alone.

"Farewell, brother of mine," I say as I rise to my feet.

I should get going now, but can I? Well, yes, I can… but I still have one more thing to take care of. Grabbing a branch off of one of the trees that grow here and there around the train yard I start to cover up all of the footprints. Wouldn't want to leave any evidence after all.

By the time I'm making the journey back home it's very dark, with mist rising around and few people on the streets. As it's always darker quicker in winter it's technically not curfew just yet so nobody bothers to approach me. I'd glad they don't, because I'm too busy thinking.

One person I love is safe… well, I hope. But plenty more are still in danger, and that's not even getting into all the others in the District who could be reaped. Like the man with two small daughters I pass as I walk… they look around twelve. Could him and one of those girls be reaped?

Best to not think too hard about it.

Then again, there is one thing I am thinking about and know that I must do. Find some way to train people to stand some kind of a chance in the Arena. But, how to keep it from the Peacekeepers? I can't exactly bring everybody to my house can I? Of course not. Maybe if it was just my select social group, but this is about _everybody_! Where can I get that kind of space?

As the snow starts to fall I shiver, glancing side to side. Hmm… it seems I've passed by the school. Kinda creepy, seeing it in the dark and basked in fog.

Wait a second…

"...Who says Careers only need to come from One and Two?" I muse, a plan forming in my mind. "Who indeed..."

Gadget you smart daughter of a glitch, you've got it!

* * *

And so we say farewell to Dayta and hello to one hell of a sadistic, evil Quell! The Games always break apart families, but this sure takes it to a whole new level of family-breaking, huh? Well, you know what they say, family isn't just blood, but blood comes from us all. The Arena sure shows that much! What's Gadget got in mind? Stay tuned to find out!


	11. Act 2-2: Gadget, Mentor in Training

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Quick update! Not sure how frequent updates of such a swift speed will happen, but I will do what I can to remain prompt with the story if at all possible. Things are starting to get to the nitty gritty now. Reaping Day looms, but before all that we still have a bit to be getting onto. All the same, the slower parts of the story are done and the action is just about here. I'm certainly pumped for it, and hopefully you guys are too. Enjoy the chapter, I had fun writing it. :)

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 2: Gadget, Mentor in Training**

* * *

A month after the Quell has been announced, and even now everybody is on edge and feeling awful. In fact, I think that it's gotten even worse now. Every day, after all, Reaping Day gets closer. Perhaps it's months away, true, but time flies when you're feeling like crap. No matter who is picked, a family is broken in a way worse than usual. And even for those who cannot be reaped, like orphans or those without kids at all… well, they stand a good chance of losing somebody close to them. A best friend, a husband or wife… this is wrong. Sick. Twisted, I say!

But, you know what I say? If the Capitol is the virus that poisons our lives, then let I, Gadget Byte, be the antidote. I can't exactly cause the reaping to be cancelled – nobody is that powerful except Snow and we all know he's not gonna do diddly squat about it – but I can at least prepare the people of Three as best as I can. Maybe not years of training like the Careers have, but enough that they have a solid chance and we can pull off our first ever back to back Victor.

So that's why I currently find myself in Beetee's house with the other four living Victors of my District. It's that time of year again where it's time to decide who shall be Mentoring this year's Tributes. I have a pen and notebook in hand, writing down everything they say. Any scrap of information could save lives… or, well, one life really. But, so long as we get somebody out of the Arena then we'll have done the best we could.

"So, we can rule out the Arena being a forest," Beetee says, looking over his own page of notes. "The Arena has never been the same terrain twice in a row. I can't see them starting now."

"First time for everything," Honorius adds. "With how half of the Tributes are going to be adults, they'll probably make it bigger than usual. Adults travel faster on foot, they've usually got more muscle."

"Could be possible," Beetee agrees. "Now, there's a new Head Gamemaker and that means new tricks and traps in play. So, we're going into this somewhat blind."

"Blind… pitch black Arena. Maybe no light at all," Wiress mumbles.

"Then we'd have to get Sponsors in place to send in night vision goggles," Beetee states. "But one thing we should keep in mind is that both the past two Quell Arenas had a lot of poison in them. You know what they say about the rule of three, yes?"

And so, it goes on like this for a while. All of us bringing up various ideas and points of interest for the Mentoring ahead. Well, when I say 'all of us' I mainly just mean Beetee, Honorius and Wiress. I just stay quiet, taking as many notes as I can – note to self, buy a new notebook because this one is getting full – while Yohan doesn't say a word. He sits across from me, staring down at the table. An open book on first aid is open before him, but I don't think he's reading it, really.

It feels strange, being part of the Victor family yet having as neighbour I know nothing about. I've never even seen him in person before, so I've not even given him a simple hello yet. Perhaps it's time I did, though.

"So, Yohan, how-," I begin. But one look at his cold eyes makes me trail off, whimpering.

"Don't even talk to me," he says. His voice is barely a whisper, but he has that kind of tone that makes one think twice about disobeying him.

I just slowly nod, and go back to being silent. We have years ahead of us… maybe a proper chance to talk will pop up in ten years or so? Maybe twenty.

An hour rolls by, and by the end I've resorted to writing notes on napkins. No space left in the notebook, but I don't want to miss any of the information I'm learning. Even as a Victor, some of this I've never heard of when I was being mentored. Like how the Capitol citizens seem to love tributes who kill using swords the most. Makes me wonder how angry Cato's fanbase were when he died. Who knows, maybe landmine kills are all the range now?

"So, Gadget, you've been rather quiet," Beetee notes. "Anything to add?"

"Oh, um..." I flip through my notes. "So, alliances. I was thinking, given how close Lacey and I were last year and how we're both, um, not corpses… maybe getting the Tributes of Three and Eight to align would be a good idea. They really loved me in Eight."

"She's right, they did," Honorius agrees.

"A teen celebrity," Wiress mumbles.

Beetee seems to be considering the idea. Whoa, I actually contributed something! This is going better than I expected already.

"It comes down to the Tributes as individuals," he says, thinking hard. "But, certainly raising the idea wouldn't hurt anybody's chances. I'm sure Cecelia would be up for it. Plus, if Three and Eight stay friendly… well, things will be easier in the future."

The Victors all share slow nods. I see their point. If Three and Eight start to team up yearly like how One and Two do, we might pull off a win more times than we don't. Or, at least maybe another time this decade.

It's another quarter hour of this, me suggesting ideas and the others either taking them on board of turning them down. Stressing the importance of fleeing the bloodbath is accepted, but trying to intimidate the Careers is swiftly shot down. Yeah, what was I even thinking with that one?

"So now, the Capitol will want us to all decide who is going to be mentoring this year. The deadline for the choice is the end of the week," Beetee states. "I'd normally just skip to suggesting myself and Wiress do so as usual, but we have a new Victor this year. So Gadget, as the rules state… it's your first year as a Victor and that means you are required to Mentor for this year."

"Lucky me," I say without joy. "...What if I screw up and get the poor Tribute killed?"

"Then do better next year," Yohan mutters.

"Yohan is right," Beetee says. "You can only try. So, that's one Mentor of two. Who else wants to? I'd be willing to take on the role once again."

"Hm… no, no," Wiress says, shaking her head. "Need a break, this year."

"No," is all Yohan says, not lifting his head to look at us for even a moment.

"...You know what, I wouldn't mind giving it a go," Honorius says after some thought. "If I'm not too old to go on a Victory Tour, then I'm not too old to try and save somebody from getting killed, eh?"

"Indeed not," Beetee agrees, lightly smirking. "So, we'll decide between ourselves who gets the Mentor position. But one thing we should decide now is the fact it will be one adult of any age, really, and one standard aged Tribute. While we can negotiate this one if needed..."

Beetee turns towards me.

"Gadget, I think it would work better if you Mentored the tribute who would most likely be of a similar age to you," he suggests. "I think it would make things a little awkward, or worse complicated, if you ended up mentoring somebody in their forties, as an example."

"That's fine by me," I tell him. "I think it'd be better for the Tributes as well, honestly. At least I might know the poor kid I have to get through this mess. That works well with my own little scheme I've got going on."

The Victors all exchange looks.

"...Scheme?" Beetee repeats.

"The baby of the Victor family is scheming? Oh, this ought to be good," Honorius adds with a chuckle.

"Well… I consider it unfair that only One and Two get to train," I say, bopping a fist against the table. Hopefully that made me look serious, and not stupid. "So, I'm gonna be running my own little, uh, Career Class at school. Teach them the skills, maybe form some basic level of trust with who I have to Mentor if one of them is Reaped… oh, uh, and unlike the normal Careers I'll make sure they're not highly sadistic either."

"Love it," Honorius says. "Feel free to use anything in my house if you think some of it will help. I have some wooden swords in the basement if you want them? I collected them about… hmm, maybe fifty years ago?"

"That would be great, thanks," I say.

"Careful. Might get caught," Wiress warns me. "Be careful Gadget. It's risky."

"Yeah… but lives are at stake. I can't play it safe anymore," I reply firmly. "Besides… what are they gonna do if they caught me? Put me back in the Arena?

Everybody is silent. No notable reaction except how thoughtful Beetee looks.

"...I didn't think so." I continue. "I could disguise it as a study group or a computing club or something. Those are things that exist. I think it could work out… I mean, I'd be careful and it gives them a 'good show' in the Capitol, yeah? I don't think anybody would tattle when they literally have nothing to lose and everything to gain, so..."

"I think it's a good idea," Beetee says. "But, you need to be careful. Being caught… you might be able to get away with it, somewhat, but those in attendance will not. Are you willing to risk that?"

Am I?

…

What would _Weldar_ do?

"...Damn right I am, dammit," I say, giving a firm nod. "I'll make Careers out of them. Uh, hopefully."

"While you do that, we'll all offer our support to all parents who want it," Beetee says, shuffling through his papers. "No rule against people dropping by to visit us. In the best case scenario, we can give plenty of pre-Games training to both the adult and offspring. But, I would settle for just one of the two having some preparation for what lies ahead."

"So, when is the first club meeting? Soon? Later? Tick tock." Wiress asks me.

"After school tomorrow," I say. "I've got a lot of set up done, and I think that we'll be seeing some good results. I'll teach them the book stuff and Mirrus will teach everybody the more practical stuff, like how to use a sword or do acrobatics."

"That Avox of yours sure has a lot of skills," Honorius notes. "Just how did he become so powerful?"

"I have no idea. He, uh, 'said' he'd tell me later but I don't know when later is," I reply, gathering up my notes. "He did tell me one thing though. He used to live in District Eight. Lacey didn't recognise him, so… at least he wasn't her long lost brother or something."

"That'd be awkward," Wiress says. "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go over the training schedule with Mirrus," I tell her, putting all of my notes into my bag. "The Games are months away, but mentoring begins now, people!"

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

"Ok Mirrus, so we start it off small and we build up to the big stuff. We gotta walk before we run, and crawl before we walk, right?" I say to my friend as we sit together on the sofa, many pages of notes scattered around us.

He nods, giving some signs.

- _What if some kids can't even crawl?_ -

"Then I guess they, uh… do the worm?" I say, shrugging. "Like those giant worm mutts five years back? Oh, those were not fun. Nope, not at all."

 _-I'll teach them how to gut worms with a serrated knife. It's easy stuff-_

"Good plan. But first, I'm thinking we work on proper running form, wrestling and how to throw a punch without the puncher breaking their hand when they hit the, uh, punchee," I sheepishly giggle at the thought. Oh, that certainly sounds like the kind of thing I would probably do…

 _-Easy stuff. Consider it done. If they train hard enough, they won't even need any weapons from the Cornucopia at all. Makes the 'get the hell away from there right away you fools' suggestion more likely to be listened to.-_

"Exactly. Anywhere from eight to fifteen tributes are dead there usually. I can't imagine why anybody runs into the fray," and as I lay back a little, I thank the stars above I chose to run away. If I hadn't, I'd have been dead in under a minute. "If we can make them punch hard and become survivalists, maybe the Cornucopia will not even be needed? The Career from One and Two don't know anything about Survival. ...Marvel proved it. So, if our 'Careers' could survive… maybe they'd win?"

 _-Either that or they just won't choke on poison berries. That's a good thing in itself.-_

I nod, and so we're soon back to writing down ideas or occasionally bringing something up. I think I underestimated just how much there is to go over here. Last time I only got a small amount of it, and I guess it makes sense as Wiress only bought up ideas that I could make use of… so, uh, not much. But now that I must Mentor, and have no idea who it is that I have to Mentor through the games, I'm getting a real sense of the scope of it all. It's making my brain tingle!

"How do you think the Reaping is gonna work?" I ask him. "I mean, the usual idea before Tesserae is added to the mix is one slip for twelves, two for thirteens and so on… but how is that gonna work for the adults? There are so many ages, and would Tesserae from their youths carry over?

 _-Hell if I know. Let's just be glad our names aren't in that dumb bowl-_

"Agreed," I quickly say. "So very agreed."

But as we resume looking everything over… I can't help but think over what he just said. _Our_ names are not in the bowl. Like myself, Mirrus is not eligible to be Reaped.

"...Hey Mirrus," I say as a thought enters my head. "Why is it you're unable to be Reaped? You're the same age as me, right."

 _-Fourteen in a month. I guess it's because I'm an Avox?-_

"I thought being an Avox was meant to be a punishment? Instead, you get to skip the Games," I say, sighing. "Wait, that was probably insensitive! Sorry..."

Mirrus just shrugs, not seeming bothered. But, he does seem a little… I guess 'distant' might be the word for it? Hmmm… maybe this is as good a time as I'll get to ask about, well, where he came from?

"Mirrus," I begin. "...Why did they do this to you? What did you do to be made into an Avox?"

For a while, Mirrus doesn't sign to me. He's completely silent, not moving a single muscle. Oh dear… did I break him? Oh no, did I make any notes on how to fix a broken brain!?

But it seems I can relax – well, about that one thing at least – because he turns to me. His signs are complex, but thanks to him teaching me the ways of Avox sign language, it comes to me quickly.

 _-Well, I committed a crime.-_

"...Yeah, that part I kind of worked out already," I say.

He silently chuckles, but resumes his tale.

 _-My whole family were really active and strong. We all worked out a ton and liked the outdoor life. As much as we could get of it in Eight anyway. Gave me some of the skills. Of course, we were also pretty rebellious. I don't know if the Capitol found out exactly, but they caused an accident at the factory my family worked at. Set off a huge fire, we all know they did as the machines never blew up before.-_

Mirrus silently snarls, continues his gestures which are now a tad more frantic as his hands tremble from anger. I lay my hand on his shoulder.

 _-Capitol people came in to put it out as a 'show of generosity', with cameras to film it. A celebrity of some kind held the hose. My family died for some fucking celebrity to look good for those grotesque citizens! That's when I realized something.-_

"...What?" I ask. I gag a little. Dying for such a pointless, stupid reason. ...Why? What is the point? **None**! There is none!

 _-If they burn my whole life, I'll burn theirs. I was nine, back then. I was already skilled for my age so I just kept training. Then I felt I was trained enough when I was twelve and decided to do something._

"Ooooh… what did you do?" I ask, intrigued yet wary. I mean, he's an Avox… whatever it was, it was bad and Mirrus got caught.

 _-I stowed away on a train, found that celebrities' house and blew it to rubble with some pipe bombs. They died. Oops.-_

…

...Uh.

...Was it really the celebrity's fault actually? Uh...

...Whoa, that's, uh… really crazy. And deadly. And maybe a terrorist act… reminds me of Rivett, but I don't know if this is the same thing. Is it? I don't know. But what I do know is that Mirrus acted in vengeance, and as I look at him now looks upset.

 _-I got caught. They Avox'd me and carved an eight into my back with a hot knife. Then, a year later…-_

"...Yeah?" I say, uneasy. The thought of a number being knifed into my flesh… ick, so nasty.

 _-I met you after you and Lacey outwitted them. I knew I wanted in on that. So when Snow wanted an Avox sent to harm your reputation, I tried to stand out and be chosen when Nova came looking. I was. Now I'm here, happy and happy to help get them back.-_

He smiles, gently taking my hand.

 _-You showed me care when few would. I wanna repay that.-_

I don't know when it happened, but suddenly I'm giving Mirrus a big hug.

"Well then, let's train some kids to kick some ass!" I exclaim.

With shared nods of seriousness, we return to the notes and work faster than ever before. I do wonder though… what kind of training did Mirrus do to have all of his skills? Perhaps some details were left out? Well, even if they were, I've heard all I need to hear… and I know beyond doubt that the Capitol is foolish to overlook Avox's.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

"Even with the Quell, this is a higher turn-out than I was expecting," I say to Mirrus and Flick. "Oh boy… I have to speak in front of all of these people?"

"The crowds on your Tour were bigger," Flick reminds me. "This is nothing."

"...Oh, maybe you could do the speech?" I suggest to her.

"It's your club!" she huffs.

"It's a Quell, they've suffered enough even without my speech!" I plead, whining despite my best efforts. "Have a heart!"

"Oh, grow some ovaries!" Flick states. "Mirrus, get her on stage."

 _-Gadget, tell this Harpie I'm a complex boy and not her servant-_

"Mirrus says I can take my time… uh, roughly," I lie.

I guess it's a bit silly that I feel so nervous, isn't it? After the Arena and the Victory Tour, how bad is this in comparison? Not at all, and even if several of them don't like me it's all a bunch of who cares these days. Just gotta go on that stage and then face the huge crowd gathered in the school's gym hall and explain what's gonna be happening. Easy right?

Issue is, I just feel wary that this whole idea might go wrong and I'd make it even harder for the poor Tribute. ...No. If I spend life worrying about maybe messing up then I'll never get anything done. ...What would Weldar do?

…

Swiftly, I march my way up to the stage – making sure my footsteps are more like stomps – and grab the microphone.

"Alright glitches, listen up!" I yell. "We have just under five months to the Quell and just as long to train you from girl and boys to really serious, yet not sadistic, Careers! So if you… you… um..."

Ok, I may be a lot of things but Weldar is not one of them. The crowd look at me, bewildered and confused. I can see Diode is shaking her head from where she is sat while Tech and Cache glance at Magnette, who just shrugs. Everybody else I don't know closely are various amounts of confused and bewildered. Either that or they're looking annoyed I called them all glitches.

Shit, I came on too strong! Backpedal, backpedal!

"Um… a-anyway, we're all gathered at this club for one reason," I say to them as I start to pace. "Whether we're popular or unpopular, big or small, boy or girl, poor or… well, less poor… we all have a common goal, and that goal is to not be killed in the Arena. So, here we are at the Byte Career Club. A place to learn the skills, and ensure your continued survival. Any questions?"

"Why should we listen to you?" somebody calls out from the crowd. Hmm… rude.

"Uh, I survived the Games?" I call back to him. "In fact, I not only survived them but I'm your age too. There is literally nobody better to ask for help than me! But if you want to take your chance with the Cato's of the next Games, the doors are over there.

The boy doesn't move. Yeah, that's what I thought!

"So, our goal is to get everybody as well prepared as we can. That way, whoever is unlucky enough to get Reaped will have a fighting chance. I mean, uh, if a lanky twig like me could win before she's even thirteen and a half, then who can't? Exactly," I say, and with a clap of my hands I gesture to Mirrus and Flick. "So! Myself, Mirrus and Flick will be teaching you as best as we can. If you feel you've really gotten the hang of a skill, try and teach it to those around you. Knowledge saves lives, people! So, um… any questions… uh, questions that do not come off as rude?"

"What are we learning today," one girl calls out. "Swords?"

"I wanna learn to snap a neck!" a boy cheers. "It'll be fun!"

"No, no! The point is to be prepared for the Games like the Careers and to _not_ be sadistic or out for blood like they are!" I exclaim, quickly shaking my head. "It's about survival, self-defence and sweetness. Three fine qualities of a Victor."

Seeing no more questions, I continue.

"Today I'll be teaching you how to make a spear out of vines and branches. I did that, and while it didn't exactly help me for long… well, uh, it made me feel a tiny bit safer. Plus, if you can make your own weapons you won't even need to run to the Cornucopia. "Oh, and on that note..."

I pause, just for a moment.

"Do _**NOT**_ run into the Bloodbath!" I yell, staring at the crowd. "Seriously, _don't_."

It seems they heard me loud and clear. Whether or not they listen is up to them, but so long as I make clear of this option to them then I'm doing my job right.

"Mirrus will be teaching you all about hand to hand combat," I continue. "Meanwhile, Flick will be talking to you about how to properly boil water to make sure it's drinkable. Clean water can save your life."

It seems everything has been explained, so… time to get started and hope so very hard that nothing is going to go horribly wrong.

"Ok people, let's go!" I say. "And remember, the first rule about the Byte Career Club is that you do not talk about the Byte Career Club. Not to the Peacekeepers, anyway."

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Two weeks have gone by and so far the Byte Career Club has been a success. Or, at least now everybody knows how to throw a punch and, whether it's strong or weak, they won't break any of their fingers in the process. Best of all is that nobody has caught onto this club yet. No sudden appearances by Peacekeepers, nor do any of them approach me on the street. To them, I am just like anybody else.

But there is somebody being paid attention to, and that's Dayta. Posters of his face are in the streets and he has been named as missing – or rather, a fugitive – and people have been questioned as to his whereabouts. Surely any time now I will be as well. Well… they can do whatever they want to me, I'm not telling them anything. So long as the questions continue, I know he is alive. Maybe not safe, but at least he's not dead.

...I miss him.

I can't let myself be too depressed though. So far I've been able to keep myself strong and keep the training ongoing for all the kids. It'll be better for them to be taught by somebody outwardly confident rather than a crybaby. So, that's what I am doing. Being strong. Being an adult.

Of course, right now I'm doing something else as well. That being taking a trip to the junkyard. We're moving on from the basics now, and that means a few extra supplies are needed. Bolts, metals, springs, that kind of stuff really. Plus, who better to get it all than the girl who once lived in a shack within the junkyard? I know where everything tends to be, more or less. Sure, it's been a while since I was last here but the people who dump stuff here tend to put the same kinds of stuff in the same areas, generally.

"Ok," I say as I look at my notebook upon entering the junkyard. No security, as ever. Like I said to Snow, his rule makes no sense. "Perhaps bolts first. Should be that way."

So off I go and this is what I do for the next half hour. Scamper around the junkyard, gather all the bits and bobs I need for the club. The bolts over there, they could be fine ammo for a slingshot. The sheet of metal there, it could be turned into an armoured shirt. The duct tape… well, what _can't_ that do, really?

My backpack can only carry so much, though, before it becomes full. I can't help but wobble for a moment as I slug it on, nearly falling over. Ok, balance Gadget, balance. Having succeeded in not falling onto my butt it occurs to me I might be making more than one trip from here and to the school. Hmmm… I should have bought a trolley or something.

"Maybe I can make one though," I ponder. "Gotta be parts for a trolley around here somewhere. Oh, of course, they'll be towards the east."

So, the east side of the junkyard is where I'm heading. Weaving through the piles of junk, my eyes on the visual hunt for anything that looks like it could be useful. That wheel there would help.

I hear a smash and a grunt. Not one of pain, but one that kind of sounds like… combat? Is a fight going on? Hopefully it's nothing serious, but just to be sure… I better check it out. Carefully, I'm creeping through the area where all the engines are piled up and left to rust. I'm quiet, not letting the pretty sunset distract me nor hitting my foot against anything on the ground.

Carefully, I reach a new clearing and crouch behind a rusted car chassis. There… right over there, I see the fight.

...Wait a second, it's not a fight at all. Just daddy smashing several dummies with a halberd.

…

Wait, what!?

I'm silent, not daring to breath too loudly as I watch him go. He slices into the many dummies effortlessly, the motions of the halberd fast and precise. I'm not an expert, but I get the feeling that every single one of those hits would be fatal if they hit an actual person, no matter their size or age. With a loud grunt he slices the head right off of the last dummy, before taking calm breaths.

I can't help but lightly touch my neck as I observe all of this. I should probably get going, _right now_ , but my legs just don't seem to be moving. I'm still here, still observing.

He puts the halberd down and drinks from a bottle of water. As he catches his breath, a phone rings. Quickly, daddy takes it out of his pocket.

"Yeah?" he says. "Yeah, I hear you Nova. ...Of course I'm alone and training hard, I'm not an idiot… no, no sign of Dayta. That boy is in a whole _world_ of trouble. ...Yes, I know. I'm already planning out what to say on the day, I'm taking it seriously. You got the name of the women? ...Genius. No way can it be refused after that."

What's he talking about? Clearly, Nova has a plan that he's in on, but I have no idea what it is. Oooo! For somebody who has only spoken to me once several long months ago she sure seems to have a focus in having me ruined, be it by death or worse! Nova has plans involving me, for sure, and all I can do is wonder what they are. With daddy's words kind of vague it's hard to speculate, really.

"...Yeah, you can count on Flux. He has the bank details for that," he assures Nova. "My boy can hack basically anything. ...Yes, as a matter of fact I _do_ know why Rivett got caught. I just happened to get a rather interesting call from Slate, saying that thing that was once kind of my daughter gave them a tip-off. No, I have no idea how he was caught but at least we made it work."

Shitshitshitshitshit! This is badbadbadbadbad!

He knows…

...But wait, if he knows then why has he not tried to hunt me down and kill me? Why would he hold back from hurting me? That was never his style in the past and now more than ever he has all the reason to want to try something. Something just feels off about all this. Not to mention, what's this about Flux hacking a bank?

By the time I'm slightly calmer and focusing once again the phone call is over and the massacre of the training dummies has resumed. I always knew daddy had a really hard, _painful_ smack… but even I find myself a little impressed with how he handles that weapon. Hmmm… wait, didn't Nova him about weapons when they met a few months back? It's a little fuzzy but didn't daddy say he wanted a halberd? You all remember it, right? Yeah, me too. Looks like he's got what he wanted… but for what purpose, I don't know. It's not like he's able to be reaped now that I'm a Victor.

Time to get going.

I'm soon creeping back the way I came from. So many questions in my mind, so few answers for any of them. Maybe I just need to write it all down, focus on them just one at a time? Yeah, maybe that will work. Ok, so first thing's first, I should-OW!

Aw crap, I just knocked one of the engines over. My foot stings.

"HEY! Who's there?" daddy yells from behind me.

Crap!

I'm quickly sprinting away, ready to run all the way across town to hide under my bed. It's only a few seconds before I scream when I'm grabbed by the back of my parka. Owww, right on the neck, that was.

"So, snooping around, were you?" daddy asks me, holding me in a headlock. "Ok, right now. _What did you hear_? This time, you cannot run away Gadget."

Maybe I can't run away, but there is one thing I can do – well, besides scream and cry – and that thing is _lie_.

"I heard you say something about Flux being able to hack into anything. I already knew that, so not harm done?" I say, choking a little.

I'm soon choking a bit more as his hold tightens.

"So, you also heard that I know you sold out Rivett," he says. "You betrayed the family."

"I thought I wasn't part of it," I reply, starting to wheeze. Let me go, let me go! "People know you hate me. A-and, if I die then _everybody_ is gonna suspect it w-was you!"

"Oh, I've got no intention of killing you today," he assures me. "I'm pragmatic. It serves me no benefit at all. But let's be clear, stay away from this junkyard in the future. This place is _mine_ now."

"Your place? I'm sure the Capitol would laugh, or get angry," I say, trying to punch him in the hip. No use!

"Heheh, true. But the thing is… they don't give a damn if I train here. Unlike you, I'm not a problem they'd rather not remain around," he states, very calm. I meanwhile start to panic as his hold increases. "I could kill you for what you did to my son. Maybe I should… but I won't. I'd suggest we just stay far away from each other for the next few months."

Says the guy having me in a choke hold! I wonder, is my face turning a little blue my now? I feel a bit woozy, like my vision is just a bit fuzzy.

"Why are you even t-t-training…?" I manage to wheeze out. "I won, so you're safe f-from being reaped."

"I guess I should say thank you," says my daddy. I can't see his face but I bet he rolled his eyes.

"What can I say except y-you're welcome?" I choke out.

"I just feel it's a benefit for me. Don't you worry your smart head over it," daddy… no, _Binary_ says. "Why worry, you won? But then again, you-AARRGH!"

That there was his scream as I stomped as hard as I could on his foot. His hold is released from me and without wasting a second I shove him over to the ground as hard as I can. With a clatter, he falls onto a pile of bolts.

"You're a horrible person!" I shriek as I back away. "Choking your daughter? Who even does that?! You're involved with _bad_ stuff Binary and it's gonna get you back. All the vague lines and blaming others for your own screw-ups, just shut up! I'm not asking for love, just for you to stop being such a _dick_! But I guess that's too much? Well fine, you do your thing and I'll do mine. We'll see who ends up better won't we?"

He's getting back up and looks angry. What are you doing Gadget!? Run! So I do. I turn and flee for my life. Sure, he said he won't kill me but forgive me for not quite believing that. As I run I grab a pipe and fling it hard towards the pile of junk. I don't know what I expected to happen really – maybe a small amount of junk falling to slow him down? - but the sound of a junk avalanche behind me was beyond what I hoped.

I chance taking a look over my shoulder. The path is blocked by all the metal and other junk. No way could somebody get through it.

"You can't run from your fears forever," Binary calls from the other side of the junk pile. "I've had enough of this."

I hear him walk away, no doubt to continue training with the halberd, and so I am all alone. I don't stand around like a fool, I just resume running. I've got what I came here for – the various things in my backpack - and as I am certainly not gonna be coming back, well, I'll just have to make do with what I grabbed.

If I can win the Hunger Games without starting with any Cornucopia supplies, then I can surely make stuff for the club with just one backpack of old parts.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The best thing about Spring is the fact it's never brutally cold in Three. Much better than the chilly winter. With the last of the snow gone and a good amount of sunshine cast upon the District, things are looking really nice to the eye currently. The trees have leaves again, the flowers are all growing back and here and there I hear baby birds in nests around the District. All things I can't help but briefly smile about.

Ever since that encounter in the junkyard I've not seen Binary once. Perhaps he meant it when he said it'd be better if we were apart. Or maybe he's just biding his time? Hard to say. I have seen Flux around though and while he tends to ignore me or speak as briefly as he can… the fact there have been over ten run-ins, well, I kind of think he might be following me. But, he's also not stabbed me so I guess I can live with it.

Right now, it's the end of another day at the Byte Career Club. After the months it has been open, improvement is really starting to show in the possible tributes now. They run faster and for longer, they know how to punch and use weapons, kind of. Best of all, none of them have become savages. If we can keep this up until Reaping Day, then at least a fraction of my worries will be gone. Or, well, mainly just postponed… I guess what will be, will be.

Most of the students are already leaving out the doors, a few at a time. Just another way to avoid getting caught. Not having every single person leave at once and attract tons of attention. Right now, it's just me and the gang left, mostly. The last few are about to leave.

"Remember, reading over a textbook on poisonous plants before bed will never go amiss," I tell them. "Just knowing if any one specific plant is safe to eat or not could be the exact thing that saves you."

They all assure they will give the textbooks a read and take their leave. Well, all but one of them anyway. A small brunette girl with a pair of goggles approaches me with a box.

"Oh, hello Satella," I greet her as she walks up. "What's up? Um… need me to go over daggers again?"

"Oh, no, actually I just wanted to give you this," she says with a smile, pressing the small box into my hand. "Just a thank you for being a good teacher in the art of, well, not being killed. Happy birthday Gadget!"

...Oh yeah, it is my birthday today, isn't it? I'd honestly forgotten. With what happened last summer, it's kind of amazing I've lived to see it at all, right? Being given a gift… this feels nice!

"Thanks Satella," I say, grateful. "That's really nice of you."

"You're welcome," she tells me, smiling. "Well, better get going. Daddy's making stew. See you tomorrow."

With that said Satella leaves. But no sooner has she gone I am suddenly flocked to by the gang from all sides.

"Sooooooo… what's in the box?" Cache asks me.

"Uh… a present?" I say, shrugging. I mean, of course that's the answer, right?

"She means open it," Tech says.

"Or wait until we're at your house so you can open mine first. I mean, honestly, who does Satella think she is just stealing my thunder like that," Diode mutters, looking distinctly cheesed off. "I got you a decent gift. I'd have won."

"Won?" I ask, curious.

"Diode does this every stinking birthday one of us has," Magnette groans. "She tries to get the birthday girl the best gift so that she 'wins'. It's silly."

"Oh, and your crackpot theories aren't?" Diode huffs, crossing her arms.

"...Just open it," Flick states. "Only thing to do, right Mirrus?"

Mirrus nods, giving a thumbs up. I have to say, it's nice how those two are getting along a lot better now, most of the time. Certainly makes this whole thing run a lot smoother, that's for sure. Still, they're right. Can't enjoy a gift if you don't open it.

So, I open it. Inside is a bandanna. It's got a sort of 'army camo' pattern on it, mostly of greens and browns, but as I let it unfold in my hand I see it's got a G stitched into it with golden thread.

The first birthday gift I've gotten in years…

I love it! Indeed, I'm quick to put it on. A quick tie of the not, and it fits around my head perfectly.

"So… how does the birthday girl look?" I ask my friends.

All of them smile, voicing their approval. Diode mutters something about her gift still being better, but she seems to like it. For me, this is enough. Even with the nightmares and the plotting, life is starting to get itself properly on track for me.

Now I just need to ensure I can get my Tribute this year through the Games, and then I can call the entire year since the dreadful last one a victory. I can do this. That's what I need to keep on telling myself, that I can do this.

I _can_.

* * *

Looks like despite all the causes for anxiety and paranoia, life is getting good for Gadget. Dare I even say it looks not shit for her? Well you know what they say, life is beautiful… until the moment it's really not. Reaping day approaches and with it all the emotions that can be expected, all of them negative. What lays in store in the chapters ahead? Stay tuned and find out!


	12. Act 2-3: Reaping Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** And here we are, the chapter that will up the stakes for the rest of the story. Well, in my view anyway. After the admittedly slower start, from here on in things should maintain a faster pace and stay action packed. Well, it's the plan anyway but we all know what I'm like for sticking to a plan, haha. Much like the Games themselves, I'm full of surprises, each more awful than the last and I hope you'll all enjoy what lays in store. If you enjoy what you read, feel free to let me your your thought in a review. :)

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 3: Reaping Day**

* * *

Tomorrow is the day everybody, safe or not, has been dreading horribly for so very long. Ok, maybe it's only been just under six months since the Quell Card was read out, but feeling dread and fear for such a long time without pause… well, it can really destroy a person. I know this because there have been reports of suicides. Poor people who couldn't take the horrible pain of fearing the Arena and decided to die on their own terms instead. I even heard one mother killed herself so that her son would never go into the Hunger Games this year. All around this pain and dread is ongoing, while no doubt the Capitol all cheer over it in purest excitement.

This is wrong! To think, those in power could treat their own people this way… I can't understand it. Am I naive for not understanding how people could possibly be so cruel and uncaring? Even after being in the Arena, I still cannot comprehend why anybody could do these things, or allow them to happen. Not just due to the cruelty, but… it's like I told Snow months ago, _his rule makes_ _ **zero**_ _sense_. All of this fear and dread is making production slow down and quotas are not being met as often. Cue whippings and then the cycle repeats again. Really, when one looks at it carefully the Games kind of punish the Capitol too… after all, the slower the production due to unhappy workers, the longer they must wait for their oh-so-precious banana pudding.

I must wonder just how many people in the Capitol realise this. If not the citizens, then how many of the higher ups? They're monsters, but smart. Maybe even they do not realise they're just gradually shooting themselves in the foot? Give it a few decades and maybe they'll start to gradually get deprived of their stolen goods as well.

Life is strange.

"What's up, Gadget?" Diode asks me.

We've been sitting together on the sofa for a while now, silent. The others girls have all gone home to spend time with their families just in case the worst case scenario happens tomorrow. Even Flick, safe from the Quell, is miserable too. She may be safe, but she could easily end up losing a dear friend. Even those not in the damn bowl aren't safe!

"...Just thinking about tomorrow," I tell her, sighing a little. "I've trained you guys. I did the best I could, but I'm terrified if might be all for nothing."

"Well, if I could my life in the hands of anybody… it'd be you," she tells me as she turns to face me. "You won the Games and we all know that you're, well..."

"Physically weak and kind of a cowardly wailer?" I say, shrugging.

"Well, I was going to say 'an underdog' but that description also works perfectly," Diode states, quickly. "...But don't be so hard on yourself, you're tougher than you used to be. Anyway, the point I was making is that if you can win the Hunger Games despite all the odds… well, I really like my own odds. We both know I'm a little stronger than you are and that I've got better people skills. That and daddy enjoys wrestling, so he'd back me up."

"I'd say the odds are in your favour," I tell her. Of all of my friends… honestly, I think Diode would stand the overall best chance of victory. "You've been getting pretty good with the katana."

"Only a wooden one. Hopefully a real one won't work much differently," she says, breathing in and out. "...I'd rather just not be the one picked. Say, why have you been training with those wooden sai's so much? It's not like you can be picked."

"Paranoia," is all I say response. "You remember what I told you about Binary attacking me in the junkyard, right?"

"I do, and I hate his face for it," Diode says. "But with two of your brothers gone by now, I guess he has less power? Sorry for your losses with them, by the way. Unless of course you hated them both in which case public sorry and private congratulations."

"Thanks, I think. Oh Diode, I just want all of this to end. All of the executions, the Hunger Games, the oppression… why can't it just end?" I ask, pulling at my hair. Urgh, why can't it?! "Why don't those idiots realise they're being frigging stupid?! Why can't they be more intelligent, like us? It's not really a big leap of logic to understand that making all of your workers miserable just makes production slow down and harm those on top. If anything they're losing a lot with this system. Plus… Diode, what do you think would happen if there were no Districts for them to steal from?"

"Uh… we'd be dead?" she guesses. "I mean, regardless of what Magnette thinks, we all know what happened to Thirteen. Savages, all of them for doing such a thing to that place. Honestly, the idea of such a thing is hard to think about. Why, you going somewhere with this? You got another logical point to smack them with?"

"As a matter of fact I do," I say, nodding firmly. "If all the Districts were so miserable that they were never making quota, who is to say the Capitol won't bomb some of them as an example and then start another war? And, if that did happen… well, most of the people in the Capitol seem to have no skills at all besides partying. If only the Capitol were left, they'd be screwed. They'd just have soldiers, Hunger Games technology and citizens who party. They'd have none of the stuff they steal from us… maybe I'm rambling. Am I?"

"I'm pretty sure you are," Diode says, chuckling humourlessly. "I see what you mean though. I never really thought about it, but… you're right. Their system is really weird. Huh. Really, _really_ weird… maybe we should start spreading some whispers about this here and there, see what takes hold?"

"Could be a good plan. Before that, though, we still have to get through this Quell," I say, groaning as I reach for my ever trusty bottle of cherry shandy. No need for a glass when you can chug it, which is what I do. "I'm praying none of you girls get pulled into it. I'm praying so hard… I don't even know if prayers are ever heard, but I'm doing it anyway. But if it's not you, it's somebody else just as innocent and… well, point is this Quell is shit."

"I'd drink to that," Diode says. I can't miss the fear in her eyes. Every second, the looming Reaping is getting closer and closer.

"...Sure, be my guest," I tell her, passing the bottle over. "If worst comes to worst, I'll keep you supplied. I sure know I'll need to be."

She gives me a grateful, weak smile and takes a big gulp of the bottle. And so, it goes on like this for a while, just us passing the bottle to and fro between each other. I feel drunk. Preeeeeeetty drunk, but still kinda able to know what's going on around me, kinda. Meanwhile Diode seems a good mixture of smashed and sleepy. I guess… uh… I guess she's kind of a lightweight? Heheheheh… dunno why I'm laughing at a time like this.

"You know… y-you know, you're awesome Gadget," Diode says, drunk as can be. "I'm glad we don't hate each other anymore. You're… you're not a glitch, you're alright."

"I like to thiiiiink I'm alight too," I manage to slur out. So floaty… "I just… just wanna do some good in l-life you knowwww? It used to be a-about survival and it… it is, still. But now, it's a-about the others in Thrrrrree. I hope I c-can do this."

"Well, I'll do my part… part… part's a funny word. Um… yeah, I'll do my part to raise funds for the poor kid and parent going in. I'll be llllllike your agent in the Dissssstrict," she assures me. "And if I'm sent in, no w-worries… you'd never let me die b-b-because if you do you knowwww I'd haunt you forever."

"You sure would," I agree. With a fate like that on the line, now I _really_ can't let Diode die. Well, assuming she gets sent in. Hopefully not… "Hmmm… looks like we're out of cherry shandy."

"Shit," Diode says.

Mirrus walks in shaking his head. Back and forth, back and forth… back and forth. I don't need him to sign me anything for me to know he thinks we've drank enough.

"C'moooooooon," I whine. "It's gonna be a crappy month ahead of us. We can j-just take a sober pillllll if we n-need to or sssssomething."

But there's clearly no room for argument. He's already sending us off to bed. I know it's an argument I wouldn't win, and really I'm gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow. Because tomorrow is not just the day when I'll know who the poor Tributes are.

It's also the day Mentoring truly begins. It was decided Beetee gets the parent and I get the offspring… and I hope so badly I can save them. For one, let me save somebody and not be the one who needs to be saved!

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It's here. The awful day has finally arrived… Reaping Day. A day of celebrity and festivity to the Capitol, and also for One and Two I guess, but for every other District bugger is the word for it. In any normal year besides the 50th it would be an innocent boy and girl sent away to die unless one somehow makes it home. A time for dread, pain and suffering. But now, it's even worse than usual. It's the parents getting reaped along with one of their offspring. Horrible enough to be picked when you should be safe. Worse to have your child bought with you and either die, or you be expected to die for them… worst of all if you have to pick which kid to bring if more than one is eligible.

Last year… it's painful to think about it, honestly. I shuffled into the Square of Three like the walking dead, broke down when my name was called and then… well, at least I didn't die in the end. But, I know the feeling of fear very well and now as everybody starts to arrive… you know, it's strange but I kind of feel a bit worse. Crazy, crazy.

I arrive with the girls, but soon enough it's time for us to split after hopefully-not-final hugs. They go to the large section set up for the fourteen year olds, while I move past everybody to get to my own special section. Not with the children who have a parent in danger. Not with the parents themselves, obviously. No, my place to be is on the stage with the other Victors. Those in complete safety.

Getting onto the stage and sitting in my seat between Wiress and Beetee I get a pretty good look out at the crowd… which, uh, I guess is kind of the whole point, huh? So many adults, all who thought they were safe. But clearly not, because nobody is truly safe says the Capitol. I can't count how many of them are there, there's too many, but I think the number of adults who are eligible must be in the tens of thousands. A huge number, but the District square is huge too. It was made to be big enough to hold huge numbers of possible Tributes, of course. I wonder who it's going to be…

With how so many others crowd around the edge of the Square, spared for this year, it's clear I'm not the only one wondering. While it can be anybody in any year, this year has it even harder to make an educated guess at. Reason being, the Reaping paper works differently. So, turns out they decided that since eighteen year olds have seven slips at minimum, they would just keep going with that method. Eight for nineteens, nine for twenties and so on. Plus, any Tesserae from their youth carries over… as does any Tesserae their eligible kids have claimed.

Basically, this is all convoluted, contrived and crap.

I sit silently as it all begins. Styx marches over, a bit of a spring in her step. I guess with how she picked a winner last year, she still feels good about that. Must have helped her Career, I guess. I don't really listen to her though, as she's basically saying the same thing from last year. Talk about how exciting it all is and how it's an honour to represent our District in this fight to the death. She even says it's a special thing to share with family.

I can't help but wonder how she doesn't realize all the glares sent at her are in no way please, merely full of hate.

"Now, in just a few moments it will be time to pick the lucky family who will represent District Three in the magnificent Quell!" she trills out, just like a squawking bird. "But before that, our proud, grand President has a special video for you."

Seconds later it's apparent this is the same video they showed us last year. And the year before that. Oh, and every year before that where I can recall I was watching the Reaping from a safe distance, not yet in any danger. If I have to hear 'war, terrible war' just a few more times I think I'm gonna go crazy!

Thankfully, it's not that long. Why put effort into a home movie when the real effort goes into the Arena anyway, right? Well… almost time. Already, my heart pounds and my stomach churns. Who is it gonna be?

"Before we get to the best part of the day, your Mayor has something to read to you all," Styx says. "Mayor, you're up. Enjoy your five minutes of fame. It's an honour, after all!"

Mayor Cordle gives her a look, a rather resigned one to be precise, but nonetheless he reads the Treaty of Treason. I know that treaty fairly well by now. Just a legal document, a barely legal one really, that skews the Dark Days to make the Capitol seem like victims and the Districts a bunch of savages, ending with the fact we have the Hunger Games as a price for the 'peace' we have. To finish it off, he reads the list of Victors that District Three currently has. I sure hope by the end of the Quell we have another name added to that list.

Honorius Perthshire, Victor of the 5th Hunger Games.

Pi Orbit, Victor of the 22nd Hunger Games. May she rest in peace, and sleep well.

Beetee Latier, Victor of the 37th Hunger Games.

Wiress Plummer, Victor of the 47th Hunger Games. My beloved Mentor.

Yohan Fairbane, Victor of the 58th Hunger Games.

Myself, Gadget Byte, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games and damn lucky to be alive.

With that, the treaty is read and now it's time for the Tributes to be reaped. I don't care what Styx says, it's the worst part of the day. No, wait… I'm wrong. It's actually the worst part of the _year_! Well… nothing to do but watch it happen, and make the best of whatever comes next.

"And now, the time has come to pick this year's Tributes," Styx announces as she prances to the Reaping Bowl. "Now, as always volunteers are permitted but before anybody gets the urge for glory, let's see who has the initial chance. Oh, so exciting!"

...Ok, honest question, who the hell would volunteer?! I mean, you'd risk your own life and the life of your offspring too! What the actual shit?! No way, that's not going to happen. Well, maybe for the Careers but besides them I sincerely doubt it.

Styx reaches into the reaping bowl, moving her hand around slowly and carefully. Does she do it for suspense, or to make us even more scared? Really, I'd say the former. Like many of the Capitol, Styx doesn't really see why we are afraid. All the same, she plucks out one of the many, many slips of paper and holds it high. Slowly, she begins to unfold it.

Please, _please_ not somebody helpless and terrified. Not somebody without a chance. Please, please give us a fighter who has a solid chance. Please…

Styx unfolds the paper. Looking at it, she slowly moves her microphone closer to hers mouth.

It's a deadly, suffocating silence for several nasty seconds.

"Teknee Lease!"

I can't help but wince as I hear a woman scream. A scream of purest horror. Oh no… even before I can see her I already have a dreadful feeling about this. Dreadful compared to before, and given how crappy I felt just a few minutes ago… I think that says a lot.

...Oh shit.

Fuck!

Nonononononononononononono! Whywhywhywhywhywhywhy?! This… this is wrong!

I see Teknee exit the crowd of adults, her pace slow and like that of the walking dead. Kind of like myself a year ago. But this is worse. _Much_ worse. And it's not because I can see a twelve year old boy screaming and crying over in the children's section, though that certainly doesn't make anything better.

It's because she's pregnant!

I'm feeling sick, utterly sick as she approaches the stage. I would hope that somebody would volunteer for her, but who would? If somebody did, either they or their kid will die. And that assumes Three even has a Victor. Both can't return. But yet I look out over the crowd, hoping against all logic that _somebody_ will step up before it's too late.

"Hold it!" a voice yells, loud and brave. "I volunteer! I'll take Teknee's place!"

Oh thank goodness! Yesyesyes! What a hero! As Teknee makes her way to her son, practically crying in relief, the brave man approaches the stage and… and…

… and oh shit something bad is going to happen!

Binary is making his way to the stage, not a sign of fear in his eyes. He glances towards me for the briefest of moment and suddenly fear is the only thing I can feel. What's going on? He can't volunteer because I'm illegible to be reaped!

"Oh, a volunteer!" Styx exclaims, clapping her hands. "Do come on up sir, the floor is _yours_."

"Thanks," Binary says, smirking. "I'll certainly enjoy it. You're looking at the next Victor. Wasn't the plan, but I saw Teknee approaching the stage and… well, I didn't want her in the Arena so I did the only thing I could. That being, make my way up here first."

As if it wasn't the plan! He totally had this set-up for ages, that's why he was training with the halberd and talking about things with Nova and… and…

...Oh _shit_ …

"So, sir, do tell us your name," Styx continues. "Who is the so-called newest Victor?"

"Binary Vector Byte," he says, confidently.

"And, where might your darling daughter be? After all, it's the rules you must have an opposite gendered child in the standard reaping age," Styx says, as though we could have forgotten. "Where are you, dearie?"

There is a silence. Um… do I really have to explain this one to her? I mean, with me being a Victor it can't be completely unknown who my family are, can it?

"Uh… right here," I say, standing up. "Binary, what the actual _hell_? You can't do this! I'm a Victor, the rules are that once I win my name is out of the Reaping Bowl. This isn't legal."

"Oh, um, she does make a good point," Styx says, looking disappointed. "Gadget is within the standard reaping age, but she's not eligible?"

"Isn't she? I was under the impression that _none_ of the kids had their names in the bowl this year, per say. The kid doesn't really get a say, do they? It's all about the adult reaped or if one of them might want to volunteer. I can't imagine many others will stand up for Teknee, so… here we are," Binary says, chuckling almost pleasantly. "Plus, you gotta admit it… having a Victor among the first timers would be interesting."

...No.

No.

NO!

"I always knew you hated me… I never knew you hated me this much," I whisper, cold as ice. "No! You can't do this, that's _not_ how this is gonna do down buster! I've won, you're not qualified to volunteer and will you please get away from me because I am feeling sick just looking at you to be honest!"

"She's not the only one," Honorius adds from his seat. "Get out of here, sonny."

"Hmmm… nothing actually specifically prohibits this action. No rules I can recall," Styx muses, looking eager. "What an exciting Quell, and it's only the reaping!"

 _ **WHAT**_?! She can't be serious! This… this is wrong! They can't possible allow this can they? No, they can't! I won, I'm safe! I was meant to be safe… no, I _am_ safe, because there is no way this can be allowed to happen! I'm putting my foot down, right here and right now.

"No, you can't make me go back to those horrible Games!" I yell, stomping my foot. "If you want to go in so badly, wait twenty five years and hope the next Quell is adults only. I won't consent to this! I won't, I won't, _I won't_!"

"Well, as the rules are written, your consent isn't going to be an issue," Binary says, a cold smirk on his face. "But if you really want me to get off the stage… ok, fine, I can always leave. But, where does that leave Teknee, her son and the baby? I can't imagine that anybody else is going to volunteer."

...They planned this all out, over several months. Snow being angry at me, the accident I caused which left the Capitol outwitted, the friendship between Three and Eight, the things I overheard, Binary training with a halberd… NO! NO, NO, NO! They're dragging me back to kill me, and all the hope I've given people! Shit, they might get Lacey and her daddy in the Games too! ...What do I do…?

I can't do anything. Not yet. Because if I continue refusing either I will be overruled, or that innocent women and her son – who I can see from here has a crippled leg – will be doomed. They'd have no chance, would they? ...That's _exactly_ why they were picked, because they know me well enough to know I'd never let an innocent women and son and… baby… be killed in place of me.

They're using what morales I have as a weapon against me.

I'm silent, and while my fellow Victors voice their complaints and disgust at what is going on – Yohan just threatened to castrate Binary with a hacksaw… ick – the crowd watches silently, all eyes upon me. Teknee sobs from where she is, knowing now that she is not yet safe. They all stare at me, those who for so long cast me out and kept me as downtrodden as they are kept by the Peacekeepers and the Capitol. They're no doubt thinking the same thing.

What will I do?

…

…

...I think there's only one thing I can do. One thing I can do, and be able to live with myself afterwards.

"Alright," I say, my voice cracking. Already the fear is setting into me. "I'll do it, I'll go b-back to the A-A-Arena."

I see Binary's smirk has deepened. He knew I would make this choice… I wonder though, does he realise I am not quite the helpless girl I was a year ago? Well, if he doesn't then I'll _**make sure**_ he knows one way or the other. My chest is tight, my skin feels practically caked in sweat and already I want to be sick all over the place.

Yet, I manage to turn to face him and step forth. As Styx announces us as the Tributes and instructs us to shake hands I wince from the pressure put onto mine by Binary. But even with the tears that sting my eyes so badly, I look at him. A real _hard_ stare. One filled with nothing but contempt and hatred.

"You've got what you wanted," I whisper near silently. "You got me back into the Arena and you've got your shot at eternal glory and whatever it is you want. It seems things are looking awful for me, again..."

I cut him off quickly before he even speaks.

"No… no, I am not going to die. I'm strong. I will fight, and I'm going to expose you and your Capitol friends for what you've done, and then I'll kill you," I hiss, my breathing quick and fast. My face feels hot, painful even, as I snarl. "Then we'll see who the coward _really_ is."

I cry out, fighting back a sob as the handshake becomes a handcrunch. Owwwwww! Ow, ow, ow! My fingers! I feel my bravery quickly dripping away as he looks me right in the eyes.

"Ah, yes, I have been told that hurts," he says. "...Good luck, Gadget."

All while we've been doing this, Styx has been concluding things to the crowd as grandly as can be. At least somebody is happy, I guess. Because… I just want to cry. I need to cry.

I'm going back.

There's nothing I can do about it… it was either go back, or allow three people to die and… no, I don't want to think about it. I'll make a plan to survive!

But first, time to wail. I won't be waiting long though, because the Peacekeepers are quick to lead myself and Binary into the Justice Building. He walks willingly and casual, while I'm shaking like a leaf every second of the way.

That's when I vomit on the floor, my terror finally blasting through.

 _...I'm doomed…_

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

They say you should never do anything in life twice. I don't know who the 'they' are, exactly, but I guess they must feel annoyed at me right now. It's the same room as last year, everything in the exact same place as far as I can remember.

Well, it was all the same before I was shoved in here and left alone. For the past twenty minutes though I've been having the first real tantrum of my entire life. My throat feels soar from all the screaming I've been doing, and various chairs and tables that were all neat and tidy in here have been smashed up from me throwing them around and kicking them over. For good measure, the soft fabric on the cushions and sofa have all been torn up. Yeah, break! Tear! I don't give a damn about it! Frankly, I'm a nasty mixture of terrified, furious and determined so you know what, the furniture can stuff it!

It's a wreckage site I'm in once I smash the final chair leg apart, throwing the leftover bit of it at the window. It shatters, but I don't care at all. They can just buy a new one and what more can they really do to me now?

What more can they do?!

I'm pacing, thinking over all of the facts I can work out. Binary volunteered and dragged me into this horrible mess. This could only happen if the Quell were, well, what it is… it was fixed. It had to be! It's just too convenient for what Snow wants for it to be anything else. Binary was training hard… I bet the Gamemakers are going to be on his side. Shitshitshit! The odds are in his favour… and will anybody get a chance to kill him if the Gamemakers might protect him? In fact, despite my bravado on the stage… could I _really_ do that?

...Kill my daddy?

For now, maybe it'd be better for my mental state to just hope a Career or an Outlier who is good with a crossbow could get a lethal hit in. I still have more facts to think about.

Knowing him as I do, Binary likely got offered a highly lucrative deal to do this. I mean, whether he's favoured or not it's not like he nor anybody could win the Hunger Games unscathed. A life of a Victor is one thing, but is he being offered even more for putting his life on the line to get me killed?

They say greed is the root of all evil. I find myself inclined to agree with that thought. That's how he's always been, always wanting the best deal and feeling like he is owed a lot for… well, for being smart? I don't understand grown-ups and that doesn't bode well for my odds because half the tributes are going to be adults.

"He's gonna kill me, and kill me bad. He's gonna want to avenge Rivett," I say, gagging as I feel a sickly pressure rising within me.

A few moments of puking later and I'm back in thought. Mainly about Mutts, and horrible Arena traps, and bloodbaths and… and scary Careers… and things worse than murder and… no, no, no! I need to stop thinking about it, stop!

Being scared will not change anything. I need to try and be brave, and face it all head on. Because I have one advantage over every other Tribute.

I know I can win, because _I already have_.

"It's ok to be afraid," I tell myself. "It's ok to be scared. Just be brave… and… and do what comes natural. Come on Gadget, you know you can do this..."

But as the seconds pass by so horribly slow… one thought occurs to me, and this one has me a little bit puzzled, honestly. The explosion Rivett set off that blew up the very building I sit within now. Sure, it kept us downtrodden but how does that relate to me? How could that possibly help put a stop to anything I might have started? What, did they _somehow_ know I would see him and turn him in?

It's impossible for them to have known. I don't think these things are related at all… maybe I'm overlooking something, but what correlation is there between blowing up the Judgement Hall and trying to kill me for what happened last year? Can't think of any. Plus, all the Peacekeepers putting us on lockdown makes me think the Capitol didn't approve. What did that TV report say again? Tat Cressida Nova was soon on the scene or something?

Hmmm… Binary's spoken to her a lot. They're on the same side. But, I'm starting to wonder something that might be important.

Are Snow and Nova on the same side? Because part of me wonders if-

"Gadget!" Cache wails as she sprints into the room.

I yelp, falling back a bit as she tackles me into a tight hug. It's not a second before I'm hugging her as well, letting the tears out once more. As we hug and sob, the rest of the group enter as well, all sitting down beside me.

"Win," Diode says firmly. "You _will_ win."

"I'll try," I promise.

"Not good enough!" Diode snaps at me. "You'll either win or… no, you won't die trying, you'll win! You did this once, so you have the clear upper hand. I expect you back here at ten AM _**sharp**_ in three weeks time, do I make myself perfectly clear, young lady?!"

"...Crystal clear," I manage to say. "But-."

"No, don't say 'but', it only means you're gonna say something depressing. You can't die Gadget, I absolutely forbid it!" she yells.

Diode shudders, pain in her eyes as she looks at me.

"I know I used to bully you, but Gadget… you're part of the gang. I need you, like I need all of you," she tells her, sniffling as she looks to the side. "I said I was commandeering leadership… I said I'd keep all of you safe..."

"...I'll be alright," I tell her. "C'mere."

With that, she joins the hug I still hold Cache in, and it's barely a moment before Tech, Magnette and Flick join us. It's a peaceful silence. The calm before the most vile storm of my life. A storm that has me so scared.

...It's ok to be afraid…

"I beat the Capitol once, right?" I eventually say. "If I can do it once, then I can do it again."

"Exactly. This is what I mean, you're the favourite to win because while every other Tribute can win in theory, you've already showed you can. Now, do me a favour a stab your dad in the eye with a butterknife," Diode says, deadly serious.

"Forget that, do it with a sai!" Flick adds, scowling.

Tech turns me towards her. I can't help but feel a little good in spite of the pain, seeing the concern in her eyes. She really cares about me.

"Remember the survival training you gave us," she tells me, pleading even. "Remember it all! You can stay out of trouble until we can sponsor you something you can use."

I nod my silent promise, and listen to all the reminders she gives me. What's poisonous, what's safe and how to find water easier. I can't help but wince, though. I did have a good weapon… and I gave it to Dayta. If that could have been smuggled in, or if I had bought the second Spark Shot 2.0 I made a few weeks ago… but, too late to go and grab it now. So, I listen and I listen well.

It can't be much longer until I'll be sent out to the train and off to whatever my destiny is. Death? Maybe. But maybe I'll be alive. I just hold the girls close and treasure the final minutes we have before it all kicks off once again.

"Remember Gadget, that bird is always there. Thirteen lives!" Magnette exclaims.

"No, it's dead, stupid," Diode says, huffing. "But Gadget won't be… she's strong."

Strong of body? No. Strong of will? ...Not really. Strong of mind? Yes, I think so. I just need to sit and think. There must be a way to work this out! A way to save myself, again!

"You've gotta come back to us," Cache says, sniffling. "...This gang isn't the same without you."

"Yeah, it's not," Flick agrees. "...Even Mirrus is, well, ok. And if you die he will leave, so… stay alive, you know?"

"Well, I've been able to do it for over fourteen years. What's a few more weeks?" I say, cracking a broken smile. "Girls… if something bad happens to me, could you take care of each other? I want to know that all of you, my dear friends, will be alright."

The group hug tightened confirms to me they will do as I ask. A year ago, I had no visitors before I left for the Capitol. I had nothing to lose, besides my life. Same as anybody. But now, I have people who care about me. Love me, even. I've really for something, and multiple somebodies, to fight for. To live for. But, there's just one issue that has me about ready to vomit blood.

Has Lacey been reaped alongside her own daddy? Because… I think that if I have been, chances are very high she has been as well. Maybe right now, she's being flocked by her own friends.

Shit…

Either I die for her to live, or I find a way for us to both make it out once again. This time, a way that the Capitol cannot wait twenty five years for the next Quell to fix. Yeah, yeah… we're both going to live, and we're going to punch Snow right in the jaw!

...Once I cry myself to sleep tonight and get some kind of a rest, tomorrow's goal is to think of just how I might end up pulling this kind of plan off. It's just… how can I break the Games? What method might exist, if one even does? Uh…

Well, I'll sleep on it. A Peacekeeper enters, firmly saying time is up. With final hugs, the girls all leave. The only way I'll see them again is through Victory… that, or a tie. Maybe a stalemate even? I guess I can't get too ahead of myself though. Not when I don't know who I'll be… up against.

...Fuck! I called the Careers cowards and cheaters on the Tour! Oh crapcrapcrap! No, no… no…

"This way," the Peacekeeper says, taking hold of my arm.

"Don't touch me," I tell him.

"Silence, Tribute," he says. Not 'Victor', just 'Tribute'. Well, we'll see how long it stays that way…

Ideally, longer than the Bloodbath. Oooooo… my insides feel like a Bloodbath at the thought. I'll be puking tonight…

* * *

 **(Not much later)**

* * *

In the same way Mentoring starts before you truly get your Tribute, the Hunger Games start before you're in the Arena cowering and crying. After that controversy on the stage all eyes are sure to be on me now. Not just in Three but from the Capitol as well. Being a Victor, I bet they're all staring at their screen right now, staring at me… honestly, I'm a little spooked thinking about it.

But, I can't walk to the train sniffling and sobbing as I did last time. No! I can cry all night long where they cannot see me. Out here, I need to put on a strong front and appear tough. I'm not sure if 'Gadget' and 'tough' can be in the same sentence without the words 'is not' between them, but strange things have happened. Like the fact I am going back…

Really, the tougher I look the better Sponsors I will get. As Sponsors saved my life last time, it's only logical to try the same route I know works and appeal to the crowd, somehow. Plus, the better I look and the more Sponsors I get… the fewer Binary has, and without them his selfish, horrible plans will be derailed. Mainly as he will be _dead_.

Binary walks beside me, as we were instructed to walk together, and waves to the crowd. His smile, his form, the almost playful look in his eyes… if I didn't know daddy was a serious piece of shit, I'd think he was truly a perfect gentleman. He puts on the act well.

But, he's not the only one who can be something he really isn't. That's why I glare to the cameras, all serious and cold. Because… what would Weldar do? Why, he'd show he's really pissed off and won't take any lip from anybody! It's exactly how he acted when we took the same walk last year so it's not hard for me to pull off. All about keeping my pace firm, my face hard and my eyes ice cold.

Honestly, it's hurting me, forcing myself to look strong but if this is the thing to save my life later on then I say keep the pain coming, it'll be worth it in the end and it's almost over anyway.

I am firm.

I am brave.

I am… totally freaking out!

With the train in front of us, we turn and give a final wave as Styx says some final words. I don't pay attention though. I pay more attention to Honorius and Mirrus as they approach me. Mirrus looks at Binary and slides a finger across his throat.

"Right back at you," Binary says, calm.

As the train doors open and Binary steps on after Beetee, his clearly reluctant Mentor, Honorius stands beside me as we enter the train.

"As you can't Mentor yourself, I'll be your Mentor this year," he says, gripping my shoulder. "You're like a Granddaughter to me, Gadget. I think it'd be a real shame if anything happened to you."

I can't stop myself from flinging my arms around him, hugging the old man close.

"Thank you," I whisper.

The doors close, locking with a very final sounding click. With that, not a moment passes before the train is already leaving the station and picking up speed, zooming along the rails. I think it can go from zero to two hundred in about thirty seconds… strange, really, that I can't feel this at all.

But I do feel something. Two somethings in fact.

First immediate feeling, _**HELP ME**_! This… this was never supposed to happen. Victors are safe, they are! I guess I'm the exception. Seeing Binary casually sit down and pour a drink, I want to vomit. He bought me into this world, well partly anyway, and now he intends to take me right out of it too. I think the logical idea would be to go to one of the bedrooms and start crying like a baby, unseen and unheard. So, that's what I decide to do.

But, as I enter the bedroom and bury my face against a pillow to scream until my throat burns, I start to think about the second thought. A bit hard with my sore throat and the stinging tears, but the thought is there all the same. And, you know what it is?

 _They should have just accepted what happened and left me alone_.

Even as I cry, I know one thing. I'm stronger now than I was before. I stood up for myself and Lacey on Tour, I've gained several friends, I caused the Capitol to worry, I trained a bunch of kids for the Games under the nose of the Peacekeepers… it took them worrying I was a dangerous rebel to turn me into a rebel. They've caused me to become what they feared.

The tears still come, but I'm feeling a bubbling in my soul. It's anger. I've been pushed around and hurt one time too many…

I yelp when the door opens, but I allow myself to relax when I see it's just Mirrus. He looks as miserable and angry as me.

- _What's the plan?_ -

Wiping away my tears, trying not to flinch from my burning throat and eyes, I sit myself up to look at my friend. I sign my response.

- _We give them_ _ **hell**_ -

* * *

Oh boy, looks like Gadget is in some of the biggest trouble yet! In the Hunger Games again without much say in the matter, really, and her own father wants her dead. Well, you know what they say, sometimes hatred is all in the family. With the Capitol on the horizon, what horror may be lurking again…? Stay tuned to find out!


	13. Act 2-4: Family Feuding

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games.

 **Note:** I'd say this chapter here has been a long time coming. After all, it's finally time for us to meet all of the Tributes for this story! Yeah, about time right? Some of them I feel should be fairly obvious to work out, but as for the others… hope you'll all enjoy the selection that I've put together for this story. Most likely I'll draw them all and put them on my DeviantArt account in due time to give you all a more concrete visual of the cast. Anyway, not much more for me to say, so let's begin!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 4: Family Feuding**

* * *

We've been on the train for a while – maybe half an hour? - and in that time, plans are already coming together. Granted, when I say plans I really mean that Mirrus and I are talking more about how we, or mostly me, are going to make Binary pay for what he has done today and in many days before this one. Him, and the Capitol too. But right now, mostly him.

Among the list of ideas are getting him in a net trap and luring over a Mutt, stabbing him with his own halberd, a swing of an axe to his skull and… and honest question, am I becoming a sadist? I can't help but feel like I am. It's just… I've been dragged back to the Hunger Games, I think I am allowed to be a little pissed off about it!

"...We need to spend this time being more productive," I eventually say to Mirrus. "Once we reach the Capitol we'll hardly get any privacy. We need to work out a plan now."

- _We can still talk once we're there. Nobody but Avox's, and you, knows this kind of sign language_ -

- _Seems like a security risk, huh?_ -

- _Nobody ever looks at Avox's._ _Not e_ _ven the ones who blow up fame hungry celebrities_ -

Hearing this makes me falter. The story Mirrus told me… now, Mirrus is my very close friend and obviously I feel bad for him suffering. I mean, of course I do! But, I've been thinking about what he told me in his backstory. The part where he blew up a celebrities house with a pipe bomb… was Mirrus right to be angry? Yes, I believe so.

But, was he right to blow the celebrity to bits? ...I mean, he committed murder. I can't say I'm superior in that regard, but is there a different in the Arena and out? Maybe not… but I don't know, I think this was an extreme reaction. Not to mention he wasn't in Reaping Age at the time he did it. He was only nine…

Well, I'm not gonna get any better times to ask him about this, am I? Exactly, I won't.

"Mirrus, I need to ask you something," I begin to say. "You told me about how you became, well, this. An Avox. You blew up a celebrity, you said."

 _-That's correct.-_

"So, I'm just thinking… who was the celebrity?" I ask, careful. "I mean, I know the Capitol sucks but I can't just pretend like they were some horrible Gamemaker who might have had it coming, you know? Then again, there I go generalising another group of people… anyway, I guess I just want to know, who was it you killed? I'm just… I don't know. It was a crazy story Mirrus and I'm wondering more about who your victim was."

 _-I guess you have a point. Why didn't you ask earlier, though?-_

"I guess I was in shock," I tell him. It's true after all… it was a lot to take it at once. I guess I'm not the kind of Victor truly desensitized to death, am I?

 _-Makes sense. Well, the celebrity was a guy called Flavian Vinyl. Some guy whose life's work was literally a fashion line of underwear. I was standing near him when he was on camera, you know? ...He used the firehose on the factory for about five seconds before he began to talk about his stupid fashion. I know it's Eight I lived in, but come on, lives were being lost! He also referred to people in Eight as 'it'. Not he or she or anything like that, just 'it'. I don't know who actually caused the damage, maybe a high-up Capitol prick… but I decided until I found out who, this guy was a decent enough target.-_

"But, did he ever do anything beyond being rude?" I ask. "He sounds like a glitch indeed, but not an evil one."

- _Honestly Gadget… I don't care if he was. You're a far better person than me. You feel sympathy for those hurt you and those in pain… I just wanted some form of revenge and closure. I'm not a 'good guy', I'm just loyal to the side I like the most and that's you. Really, I'll do whatever you do. Even if I did feel bad, I can't change it now._ -

"I see. Well… you may not care that you might have gotten a guy who wasn't evil, but do you feel bad over it?" I persist. This is getting uncomfortable… I'm so uneasy.

Mirrus is silent. Well, ok, he's always silent, true… but now, it seems like a different kind of silence, you know? Am I, uh, supposed to say something to him?

 _-Not a day goes by where I don't feel some form of regret.-_

"That's a good thing," I assure him. "It was... well, pretty bad. But, remorse makes us human. Avox's are human, no matter what the Capitol might think."

Before Mirrus can sign a response, and way before we can get back to planning, the door opens. We both sit right up, both on alert as Binary stands there. He looks at us for a moment.

"Boys and girls your age should have your own rooms," he says. "This isn't appropriate."

"Dating Mirrus? Eww, yuck! We're just close friends, that's all," I say, shaking my head.

 _-Exactly. Besides, my gaydar goes off when I hang out with Gadget.-_

I give Mirrus a firm look, my eyebrows very much raised. He just shrugs. Binary, naturally, doesn't know what Mirrus 'said' and frankly, I'd prefer it stay that way. Not so much what he said as it is him not knowing I can talk to Mirrus non-verbally will help as time goes by.

"So, what do you want?" I ask him, my tone cold as ice. "Trying to kill me? Gee wiz, I knew you were impatient but can't you wait just a few more days?"

"Tempting, but no. It's not of any consequence to me if it waits for the Arena. Those are the rules, and I have to follow them just the same as you do, for now," he says, crossing his arms. "I just came to tell you both that you should come out from here and be with the rest of us, in the open. After all, we're a team."

"No, we damn well aren't!" I say, scowling.

"Look whose got a firm mouth all of a sudden," Binary says, rolling his eyes.

What would Weldar do…?

"Fuck you, glitch," I say, crossing my arms.

It was hard to spot, but his eye definitely twitched for a moment. The rules say no fighting with other Tributes before the Arena, and while this limits me from doing anything to save myself later… he cannot hurt me either. Perhaps after all the abuse, I can take advantage of this rule to make him as angry as I can without any risk of him doing anything back? He's already pulled me back into the Hunger Games, I don't expect he could do anything else that would be worse.

"...Just get your ass in the main area, the Reaping Recaps are going to be on soon," he says, his gace just a little bit red. "Two minutes, or I'll be back to get you."

He leaves, slamming the door. Well, no sense staying in here… ok, actually there is a lot of sense to staying where we are, but we don't have an option to. Besides, watching the Reaping Recaps will be a good idea… who am I up against? And… despite the high chance of it, am I wonderfully wrong about Lacey being reaped?

"Well, let's go," I say as I get to my feet from the bed.

But as we reach the door I pause, giving Mirrus a firm look.

"...Seriously? You think I'm gay?" I say, flatly. "You know what, I'm not gonna ask. I _see_ that look in your eyes right now."

Mirrus might be my friend and somebody I know has my back… but I am not a fan of that unapologetic smirk on his face! Cheeky glitch. But, he's a cheeky glitch that I can rely on, so right now I can overlook it. I have bigger issues.

* * *

 **(About a minute later…)**

* * *

The sofa may be comfy and the cushions soft as a cloud – I mean, not that I know this for sure or anything – but everything feels really hard on me right now. Like being hit by a rock. The glares from Binary, the clear unease from Beetee and Honorius… it's all making everything negative in the carriage. It's a silence that could choke somebody with how thick the tension in the air is.

"Alright team, it's time for us to watch the Reapings~," Styx sings as she prances over, remote in hand. "Any moment now the transmission should be starting."

She's right, of course. Only a few moments after she turns the TV on, it all begins. As with every year it'll start with One and end with Twelve. Just a minute or two of banter between Caesar and Claudius to get through and it'll be time to see who I'll be facing off against in just about a week's time.

You know, maybe it's the insanity already setting into my mind, but Caesar's pretty funny. Claudius too, kind of, but Caesar's hair – a fine bright yellow this year – has his own beaten, easily.

"Time for the Careers!" Styx says, looking excited.

"If they win, it means your District loses," Honorius tells her, shaking his head.

Many of the adults are looking excited. In the kids' section, all of them do too. It seems nobody really feels that worried about the whole 'you either die or lose your offspring, or parent' thing. I guess glory and fame matter more than family to some?

Still, as I expected the person who got picked can't even take two steps towards the stage before somebody Volunteers in their place. A woman in a modest red dress, her blond hair long and very well cared for, makes a flying leap upon the stage, landing three point. I'm already afraid… but then suddenly, she seems so much more timid and shy. Softly, she calls out for her son to join her.

A moment later a boy aged about sixteen and cheering like he's just been named President of Panem, sprints out from the kids' section and makes a leap of his own to the stage. I've never seen somebody so eager! I say this knowing Lacey… really says a lot, huh? The boy is well built and while he kind of resembles his mother, his hair is shorter and a bit more of a coppery blond. The women says she's Volunteering so her son can be the Victor he has dreamed of being… wait, WHAT?!

Did… did she just say she is throwing her life away for him to win the Hunger Games…?

They are named as Gleam and Wonder and while Gleam stands quiet and modest, Wonder cheers and waves to the crowd.

"That boy looks like he'll be a threat," Beetee says. "The mother may not intend to win, but she would probably be an Academy Graduate, so she won't be helpless."

"Another glory seeking Career. Same every year," Honorius sighs. "I feel bad for Gleam, honestly."

"...I'll just stay away from them both," I say, uneasy.

Mirrus nods his agreement, but Binary just shakes his head. He even smirks.

"They'll come after you," he says to me. "In Two you called all Careers 'cowards and cheaters'. They may not be from Two, but this applies to them as well. You better be ready to run for your life."

I swallow the vomit in my mouth, just barely.

Over in District Two the crowd is even more excited, if it were possible. So many cheers and yells and eager screams. It's like if you had a bunch of dogs and threw them some fine meat. I don't wanna be that meat! I don't wanna! A name is pulled but I don't even hear who it was going to be, and I'm not sure they did either. After all, a woman just dashed from the crowd, smashing over several people in her way. They all lay on the ground, twitching and whimpering from the pain, but the focus is on the women who has leapt to the stage, doing a front flip.

She's muscular, has a fierce and almost feral look in her eyes as she breaths deeply and not just that, but she has a few scars on her too. I think they're from combat of some sort? Her hair is dark and cut short and spiky, and it might just be my fearful imagination… but her teeth look sharp! Calmly, serenely even, she calls for her son.

The boy who calmly walks to the stage… he's strong. So muscular, and yet he looks just about fifteen. That calm expression, the copper toned skin, his brunette hair… shitshitshitshitshit! That's Julian! I saw him at the Career Academy a few months ago slaughtering dummies!

And I called the people of his District cowardly cheaters...

...Fuuuuuuuuuuck…

Julian seems rather bored on the stage, annoyed even. Maybe he just wants to get right to the killing? His mother, however, screams and cheers even louder than the crowd. I wonder how she's not broken her vocal cords yet. With that, they are officially named as Matilda and Julian to all of Panem.

To me, however, they're named as Monster #1 and Monster #2. Why did I insult the Careers?! WHYYYYYYY!?

"They're gonna hunt you down, cut you up and drink your blood for what you said," Binary says, chillingly calm. "You know they will."

He's not wrong… if I can't keep a safe distance from them – I'm thinking two dozen miles – then they'll butcher me. They'll absolutely destroy me. I'd be a cut up pile of flesh, my blood stained the floor…

It's a tough thing, but I manage to resist the urge to faint. Though now my breathing is heavy and sick.

"Don't worry," Honorius says as he puts a hand onto my shoulder. "You know what it's like being in an Arena, they don't. While every Arena is different they all destroy people. A few days and their bravado will be gone."

"They seem extremely adept, even by the standards of Two," Beetee says, frowning. "Gadget, do not attempt to go anywhere near them. Binary… well, I'd offer you the same advice."

"I'll see how things go once I first talk to them," Binary says, confident. "Dangerous foes… but, they could be just as powerful as allies."

"Allies against me?" I ask him.

"Maybe… and allies against Lacey too," Binary says. He smirks.

Do me a solid, pair from Two, and stab this man beside me!

In Three, I see myself and Binary. Poor Teknee is called and then there he goes, Binary strides up with confidence and smugness and I see it happen. Every second. I'm dragged back into the Games against my will, though they've also cut out most of my complaining. ...They can't hide the truth of my anger! But, with Sponsors vital, insulting the Capitol won't help… I guess I'll just have to take things as they come. We're named the tributes and already Caesar and Claudius are chattering in great excitement. Hmmm… is that pity I see in Caesar's eyes?

Nobody says anything. Binary smirks confidently, but no words are spoken. I don't think anybody really needs to say a thing.

 _-Gadget, your dad is a piece of shit-_

...Nobody needs to say anything _verbally_.

District Four is next and nobody is cheering. It's nothing but dread. Still the adults are holding themselves together pretty well right now. Better than people back in Three did, at least. Being strong means Sponsors, and I guess they know that. Their Escort reaches into the bowl and a name is called. It's a few moments before a middle aged women – maybe forty or so? - with sandy blond hair and a decent form makes her way to the stage. The fear on her face is clear, but she's not breaking down. Strong women indeed. The chance for volunteers passes and she is introduced as Shelly. But now, it seems… oh shit, she has more than one son in Reaping Age. She has to choose.

The camera pans to her four sons, all of them looking scared. The eldest, probably eighteen, pales but stands strong and tall. The youngest, only twelve, looks to be freaking out where he stands. He calls for his mother, almost in tears, but as he leans forwards he trips over the barrier. Peacekeepers are quick to get him back on his feet, but then Shelly yells his name in concern. Nemo.

The Escort cheerfully calls Nemo up to the stage. Wait, WHAT?! No! Oh come on, no! That is not what she meant! But nothing is being done. Horror on his face, terror in his eyes, he slowly makes his way to the stage. It's a wonder that he doesn't puke with how petrified he is. Nemo, small and with a platinum blond crew cut, stands on stage as a Tribute. His mother looks like she wants to say something, but he doesn't listen. The crowd are rioting by this point. When they are told to shake hands Shelly tries to hug him, but Nemo shoves her away. Coldness on his face, he storms into the Judgement Building. As Shelly starts to weep the crowd began to really get wild, and then footage cuts.

"...That's so wrong," I say, shaking my head. "It's obvious she wasn't gonna pick that poor kid! I mean, it's bad to have any of them be picked but… that's awful!"

"Looks like their bond has been broken before the Games," Binary notes. "Guess District Four is no threat this year. Good."

"Gadget… maybe you'll want to befriend that boy," Honorius tells me. "Much like you… he could use a friend."

Everybody else is silent, stunned by what happened. Styx shakes her head.

"Prussia always was one for jumping the gun like that," she tuts.

In District Five people look pretty worn out and grim. Like they are too tired to even care anymore. Their Escort seems to realize that hyping them up will not work and, cutting his losses, picks a name. A man instantly begins screaming and tries to flee, but he's swiftly grabbed by Peacekeepers and dragged to the stage. Despite his pleas, nobody volunteers for him. As the lanky bald man, his face kind of freckly and pointed, breaks down his sole child is bought to the stage.

Already she is panicking and struggling too. She's tiny… shit, another twelve year old. So young and not deserving this… but wait, hang on a moment. She's not screaming over the Games. What is it she's saying? 'Keep him away from me, he killed my siblings!' Wait… what the hell is going on with these two? That man doesn't look like a killer, but what kid would accuse their family of such things without reason, especially at a Reaping? This is… unsettling. The short girl, with tan skin and her hair dark, is named as Switch but doesn't dare shake the hand of her dad, Edison, or go near him.

"...I can relate to her fear of her daddy," I say, flatly.

"Maybe I'd get along with him, then," Binary says, firm.

"Well, it's good you're both thinking of allies," Beetee says, so very tired. "This is going to be a very strange year, isn't it?"

"It's a Quell," Honorius says. "The last two were strange… this one will be too, just watch."

 _-You should try and bond with Switch over daddy issues-_

I can't give Mirrus a proper look for that before we've moved onto District Six. Even in the Square it doesn't look like a good place. Drug issues, overpopulation and just… it's not great. It looks a little polluted too… eek. The many adults who could be reaped are stuffed in the Square like sardines and the many children are crammed equally close together. Their Escort just shrugs and gets right to it, picking out a name. Moments later, a man in his late thirties steps up to the stage. This man, Gillet, has scruffy brown hair and looks to be fairly well built. There's a small limp in his stride, but I can't see any serious damage, I think.

No… he has to choose as well. Two fourteen year old girls, and one a little older, aged fifteen. Huh… she doesn't look like the others. They're all pale, and she's more of a dark colour. Without hesitation, Gillet picks this girl. With a furious shout, she marches her way up to the stage. Right after she is introduced as Pagani, she slaps Gillet across the face, loud enough for the cameras to pick up the sound with ease. As he reels back, Pagani shouts at him for adopting her as cannon fodder. After vowing to kill him first, she slaps him again and enters the Judgement Building. After an awkward silence Gillet gives a wave to the cameras.

"Wait… so he chose to adopt her solely to pick her in case he got reaped?" I say. I'm in disbelief, honestly. "Why does Panem have so many crappy parents?!"

"Crappy daughters pissing us off," Binary says, scowling. "As it stands, I might be coming for you first. Just a heads up."

 _-Can I kill him right now? I don't mind how much trouble I get into, honest.-_

I give a subtle shake of my head to Mirrus. I appreciate the thought, but… oh man, this is so **weird** to think about, to be honest…

"I have to give him some credit, while he's not on our 'team', that was clever of him. He'll be playing the Games without the guilt or fear of losing a loved one most of the others will feel. But, he'll be lacking the obvious ally a lot will have," Beetee says, thoughtful. "I'd say just don't make him angry and you should be fine for the training days."

"Hmmm… he doesn't look like a strong ally anyway," Binary says, shrugging.

Real talk, should I try to ally with the adults? They're all gonna be strong than me and maybe a bit smarter too. Unless the Pair from Eight are who I think they are – and praying they are not! - I don't see myself being close with any of the adults so far.

Next on the list, it's District Seven. Here, the crowd is steely and frosty as they look up at the stage. Some are scared, but others look quite determined. They won't let the Capitol see them cry. Already, they're doing better than I did last year, not that such a thing is hard to do. Their Escort seems to be all smiles, happy at their bravery and pulls out a name.

Just a few long moments and a large dark woman looking around fifty takes the stage. Her name is Beffany. So much muscle, with her mane of brown hair put into a thick, long braid. She looks like she's worked hard every day at her life, and she stands tough and confident. Eep! She must be almost seven feet tall! Giant…

She also has to pick somebody to come with her. Her three sons are now shown on the screen. Two of them look to be twins, both eighteen with wild manes of hair, thick beards and are obviously really strong - I swear, you'd think those guys were thirty or something with how tough they look! - while the other is a scrawny twelve year old with short raven hair. He's shaking a little. But, he'll be fine right? He's small, and the other two are so big, power and oh what the hell?! She… she actually picked him! Why…?

The small boy walks up to the stage, walking like a convict awaiting his death. On the stage his mother says something… was it 'nothing personal'? The boy, Hatchet he is named as, doesn't seem to agree with this. But, he has no choice now… poor kid. They shake hands, and I already know one thing. However their time in the Arena goes, these two won't be on the same side.

"Why… why did she pick Hatchet?" I ask, shivering. "He's small and innocent! His brothers, well, they're innocent too but they're strong tough guys!"

"Maybe to give herself a better chance? I can relate to her view, actually," Binary says, tapping his chin. "Yes, I think she'll be somebody I'd like to talk to. We both don't appreciate weakness."

I know he's trying to rile me up, to make me lose my focus as part of his own plan. No matter how tempting, I won't rise to the bait. I won't and I can't. If I'm gonna get through this, I need to be calm and think over every move I make really carefully.

 _-Seriously, he could be dead within a minute and nobody will have to know.-_

 _-Mirrus, no.-_

 _-The offer is there, just saying.-_

"Gadget, you'll definitely want to avoid that women," Honorius warns me. "Binary, approach her if she has an axe and looks at you in hatred."

"Noted," Binary says, rolling his eyes.

"Just remember if you talk to her that she's clearly stronger than you," Beetee states. Hearing this, it makes me wonder… could Beffany be strong enough to yank off Binary's head?

When did I get so grim?

...Oh no, it's District Eight. My favourite District, and one where I am so sure I already know what is going to happen. But still, I watch and pray that I am completely wrong. The people of Eight all look miserable, their children terrified. Yet, they have a little defiance in their eyes too. As if to say 'We're from Eight, and not beaten just yet!' Their Escort chatters a bit, but soon picks out a name.

...It's just what I expected. Sash takes the stage, refusing to show any sort of fear. He glares to the camera, keeping himself strong. On stage, he remains calm and collected. Of course, he falters a bit when Lacey approaches the stage. But, he handles it better than me. While he scoops her up into a big hug, holding back most tears, I'm already sobbing. Shaking, even.

"She was supposed to be safe," I hiss. "This… this was rigged!"

"Oh, come on stupid child, how could it be rigged?" Styx asks, shaking her head.

"The how is making every paper slip have Sash's name or giving the Escort the order to read his name," I say, my tears growing thicker. "The why… come on Styx, isn't it a _little_ bit suspicious that Snow was angry that two Tributes got out last time and now we're both back in, with a Quell that specifically targetted us?"

Styx considers this.

"Not really," she says.

"Just think of it like this. You have two sure-fire allies," Honorius assures me. "Small comfort, but we can plan better once we arrive."

"On the same topic… Binary, when they watch the Reaping Recaps they're going to want you dead," Beetee says seriously. "You'd best avoid them."

"I was planning to," he says, shrugging.

I just sit, sobbing as the screen continues to show District Eight. We should have been safe, the odds of this happening should have been impossibly low… but life is just unfair. It's all so pointless, everything that happened. The Capitol is making sure we die and any thoughts of friendship and care between Three and Eight die with us.

Well… the plan would be to not die. But if I cannot get both of us out of the Arena once again, then which one of us should end up living? Panem needs hope… you know, between me and Lacey, perhaps more good would remain in the world if she was the one to live? Maybe I better not overthink it just yet.

 _-You outwitted them once, you can outwit them again.-_

Thing is, last time was an accident. ...How can I do it on purpose?

District Nine appears on the screen, looking just as it was when I was there months ago. I miss the lovely smell of bread that hung about in the air. The crowd look downtrodden, really upset. Not very rebellious like others… I just hope for the best for whoever gets picked. Hope their deaths will not be painful, that is. A name is pulled and a women in her early fifties takes the stage. A redheaded women in her early fifties is soon on the stage, swaying heavily. Her eyes are unfocused and she doesn't look to be in very good shape.

...Is she drunk?

As she stands quietly, drinking from a bottle and swiftly puking her son is called up. He looks pretty strong. Tall, dark hair, pretty muscular from what I'm seeing… and with a bottle in hand as well. He rants and raves nonsensically on the stage and soon he's puking too. I guess it's a family of alcoholics. Their names are Karron and Hovis. Before the camera cuts away Hovis throws his bottle at the Escort.

Is it wrong that I'm hoping these two could set me up with some fine beer? I need a drink, and maybe more than just what the bar carriage can give me.

"That women won't last long," Honorius says, shaking his head. "Real shame."

"Her son might though," Beetee says, thoughtful. "He's drunk, it seems, and might be drunk up to when he is in the Arena. He won't be thinking clearly… irrational Tributes can be dangerous."

"Just like Marvel. Isn't that right, Gadget?" Binary says to me, sharp as a knife.

I can only shiver at the thought of Marvel's descend into insanity last year…

 _-You drink just like that boy does. He could be a good ally. Drinking buddies.-_

District Ten looks like it's in the middle of a rainstorm. A summer shower, it seems, but that's no excuse to stop a Reaping. The crowd stand in the rain, depressed, as their Escort prances around on stage in a waterproof coat. I'll admit, with my rapidly increasing worry for Lacey it's getting hard to properly breathe or focus on what is going on. But, I try. A name is pulled out of the Reaping Bowl and as the crowd parts a man who I kind of think might be in his mid-thirties exits the crowd. He looks highly stressed and anxious. But, if you ask me he looks like he'd have a good chance. Young and strong, full of muscle… maybe he's a ranch worker? Somebody used to outdoor work. Indeed, he doesn't appear to be starved. His name is Bovin and he looks strong as a bull…

His daughter however, doesn't. Stumbling, she coughs and chokes a bit as she walks to the stage. She almost pukes three times as she staggers her way up the steps. Clearly this pale girl is very sick indeed. The Escort is quick to stand away from her, which soon gets Bovin yelling at him. As they argue this sickly girl, aged about seventeen, just continues to cough and sniffle. Seems her name is Valley, and I feel her odds of winning are going to be _very_ low indeed.

"No threats that I can see," Binary says.

The fact is, as much as I hate to admit it, he is right. Valley won't last long, and no doubt this is going to make it almost impossible for Bovin to focus properly. I guess all I can hope is that when Valley dies, she goes out quick. As for Bovin… very much the same. This Quell is messed up.

"I thought those on their deathbeds were not supposed to be Reaped. It's the one excuse to not show up to the Reaping," Beetee says, frowning.

"I guess she was just barely healthy enough," Honorius says, shaking his head.

 _-'Lucky' her.-_

District Eleven has a huge District Square and so many people packed into it, crammed together. Many of the people, both adults and children, glare at the Escort on the stage. He seems oblivious, or just doesn't care, but either way after he goes on about the grandness of the Quell and how he hopes the crowd do better than the 'poor showing last year' he picks a name. People also begin rioting for his foul words against Thresh and Rue.

A huge man in his mid-forties approaches the stage, calmly walking upon it. This dark man has very short hair, also dark, and a few scars… but from what, or who, I'm unsure. He's massive! He… he looks like he's nearly seven feet tall. For the first time in my life, I suddenly feel very short. His cold eyes cast a firm stare at the crowd as he crosses his huge arms. As his stare looks directly to the camera, I yelp. Oh man, I better avoid him…

A few moments later his daughter is on the stage. I think she might be eighteen, but she seems to be on the shorter side. Based on her scars though, she's clearly a fighter. Much like her father, she has a cold, icy look in her eyes. One of real strength. While her dad stands calm and silent, she roars to the crowd. This pair, Wolfgang and Chive, are going to be dangerous.

"Stay clear of the man, Gadget," Honorius warns me. "Actually, maybe the girl too."

"Don't worry, I will," I promise him.

"The man could be a problem if he's not held down by an alliance," Binary mutters, frowning.

"Will you be attempting to ally with him?" Beetee asks him.

"Possibly. Either that or myself and any allies I do make will all surround him right away," Binary says, shrugging. "Hard to say."

So, either Wolfgang snaps Binary in half or another huge threat to my life is gone early. Hmmm… is it wrong to say I see no downside here?

Finally, it's the last District. It's District Twelve, where we'll see the final two Tributes for the Quell. Their Escort says a few words, none of which the downtrodden crowd show any notable response to, and with a sigh – a sigh, really? - she plucks a name out. Just like that Mack has been picked.

It's some time before Mack is able to get onto the stage. He's a thin man and looks to not be in very good shape at all. A limp in his pace, underfed and he coughs a bit as he walks. Perhaps due to years of working in dangerous mines? I remember seeing them on the Tour… they were not fun. Mack almost falls over, but a girl sprints up from the kids section and is able to quickly take hold of him and keep him steady before he goes over. With that, the girl gently leads him to the stage, trying to be brave despite her clear fear. It must be his daughter.

The girl looks to be young, maybe thirteen, and is covered in patches of soot, dirt and possibly smoke? She's on the petite side, with her dark raven hair in a small ponytail. So young, but holding herself in one piece better than I did. Once she and Mack are on the stage, I learn the name of the final Tribute in the Quell. Smokey.

"I don't think either of them are gonna last long," Binary says rising to his feet. "So, just a normal year for Twelve. I'll be in my room."

He leaves, and that leaves the rest of us in silence.

"...Give it to me straight, how bad do things look?" I ask, shivering as I choke from stress. "It looks _**really**_ bad to me."

"It's going to be hard," Beetee says, shaking his head. "I'm bound by Mentoring rules to help Binary, and normally I'd be fine with that, but… this is a difficult situation, not a typical year to Mentor. It will take some thought to work out a solid plan."

"Here's some early advice," Honorius tells me. "Avoid all of the adults except for the man from Eight, Sash I think it was, and try to make nice with the smaller kids. Just from watching this my immediate reaction is Nemo, Switch, Hatchet and Smokey could be good allies for you."

"And… Lacey?" I manage to say, quiet as a mouse.

"She was implied," Honorius assures me. "Once we get through the parade and training begins, see if you can hit it off with them. _Avoid the Careers_."

"I plan to," I promise him. Trying to approach the Careers? Yeah, because _that_ would certainly go well. "Wait… what if they come towards me?"

"Move away from them, quick," Honorius says. "Standing your ground will either make you appear weak to them, which is bad, or could end up pissing them off… also bad."

"...So, basically this is a gigantic mess and we're kind of making it up as we go along?" I say, whining a little.

"Precisely," Honorius says.

"...I need a drink," I say, groaning. Just a few pints and then I can sleep the night away in the pit of drunken oblivion. It tempts me so much right now!

I don't stay where I am, I don't bother to listen to anymore. I just need to get moving and get drinking. The sooner the trauma of this horrible day gets drunken away, the sooner I can get myself feeling kind of ok for a while and then I can start to make a plan for the days ahead.

Ok, so I know a few things.

Firstly, this was all rigged to drag myself and Lacey back in. Binary was involved with this and no doubt will have the odds in his favour. Snow no doubt likes him, and Nova will be playing her own game to make sure he makes it through.

Second, the Careers are going to squish me like a grape if they get ahold of me. Running away would be the smart move here.

Third, many of the kids and almost all of the adults are bigger and stronger than I am. If I am going to live through this… Honorius is right, my allies will have to come from the 'weaker' Tributes. Then again, it's like I proved last year… paradox as it is, even the weak can be strong sometimes.

Fourth… Victory is not the ideal solution. Either I'll be dead or Lacey will be dead, and I think one of us living after the horrible death of the other will… well, it'll be _bad_ for whoever is left. Truly the only solution left is for both of us to survive.

That'll be my goal from now up to Launch. Figure out a way to end the Games with both of us as the last ones standing. Surely there is a way… right? I just haven't thought about it long enough to find it yet, that's all. Well, that's what I'll be telling myself anyway.

As I arrive at the bar and take a seat, one of the train workers passing me a large bottle of Cherry Shandy, Mirrus sits beside me. Hmm… what's that look in his eyes? He's smiling a little. But, how. The Quell is no cheerful matter.

"You look happy." I say to him, taking a big gulp of my beer. "...Why?"

 _-Smokey's cute, isn't she?-_

"Can't say I disagree," I admit. "But, we have bigger issues than cute miner girls. Once I drink myself to sleep and then wake up in whatever state I do tomorrow, planning starts in full."

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

It's been a rushed morning, and already everything is a bit of a blur. Thanks to taking a few sober pills I'm not hungover now, but the blur is still there. Styx is fussing over me constantly, never letting me be more than three feet away from her as she tries to prep me up and get me ready. Showing signs of drinking and having my eyes red from crying is apparently not good for my image. Who would have guessed, right?

"Now, we're going to be arriving in the Capitol in ten minutes," Styx says, firm. "That means no saying anything inappropriate, no drinking, no crying and above all, put on a _smile_. Can you do all that, at least?"

"I guess so," I reply. "I mean, I've done it once before. How hard can it be doing this charade once again?"

Styx seems satisfied. I wasn't lying either, the parade doesn't seem like it's going to be very hard. It's the easiest part of the day ahead of me. No chance for being hurt, just a simply chariot ride in a weird costume. And, well… honestly, I liked the costume I wore last year. It made me feel like I was actually pretty.

"Those rules go for you too Binary," Styx says in a clipped tone. "You have a strong personality to work with, but you have to behave too."

"Of course I will," Binary says from his armchair, a large glass of beer in hand. Oh, look at that, he's already breaking a rule…

"Good," Styx says, nodding. "I'll be meeting with you all at the Tribute Center tonight. Until then, I'll let Beetee and Honorius handle things from here. Frankly, after all the excitement, I need a drink."

...Oh, so she can drink and nobody else can? How is that fair?! I need my booze Styx, I _need_ it!

I guess I'll sneak some of it over dinner. Before then, I sit attentively as Beetee and Honorius join us, ready to give us advice. Hopefully the advice is literally lifesaving.

"You know this already Gadget, but repeating it can't hurt. Plus, Binary will need to hear it as well," Honorius says, slightly leaning forwards. "Listen to your Stylists and Prep Team. Just submit and do anything they say. The parade is vital for Sponsors and they're the ones who will know how to set you up for it."

"Can we give them suggestions?" Binary asks.

"I wouldn't recommend it," Beetee says. "Every time a Tribute does so, they seem to always die in the Bloodbath. Better to just listen to them. It's always quicker and without as much hassle that way."

"Fine," Binary grunts. "But I draw the damn line at anything like that poor bastard boy from Eight wore last year."

"His name was Callico," I mutter.

"Yeah, was," Binary says. With a quick gulp he finished his drink, standing to leave. "I'll straighten myself out a bit. Need to look my best upon arrival."

With a last cold smirk towards me, and with my last glare at him, he takes his leave to his room. At least with Styx and Binary out of the way, I can relax for a few precious minutes.

"Well… I've done this one time already. Let the Games… resume," I say, reaching for a bottle of booze.

I whine as Beetee moves it out of my range. So close!

"You need to be sober for this one," he says firmly. "Don't throw your life away over a drink."

"...You're right," I say, sighing. "Ok then, let's get this one over with. I don't suppose being a Victor means I have any choice?"

The silence says more than any bellowing of the word no ever could. Nodding, I'm on my feet and quickly put my hair back into my usual ponytail. Might as well look decent for when the crowds see me at the train station. After all, I have a fanbase going into this.

That fanbase is the one upper hand I have over all others except for Lacey. Whatever I do, no matter what pain I may face, I need to keep the fans I have liking me and only me. Or Lacey. If the fans like us both, then it might make my ultimate objective easier. Or, it will once I figure it out, somehow.

"Oh, can you keep hold of this?" I say to Honorius, passing him the bandanna Satella gave me for my birthday. "This is gonna be my token."

"Consider it already done five minuets ago," he says, grinning.

The train is slowing down now. Two minutes at most and it'll stop, and just a few seconds after that the doors will open up. From there, the 'adventure' truly begins.

"...Actually, maybe if I wear the bandanna it might help sell the tough look I'm going for," I say, glancing at Honorius.

Not a second passes before he puts it onto me. Mirrus moves besides me, giving a thumbs up.

...I'm ready.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

You know, I think in the past hour I've learnt something about myself. I really like being spoiled and pampered like a princess. Maybe all the years of being without anything have made me especially pleased and smug whenever I think I'm being treated right.

Sure, I'm being prepped up for a nightmarish death tournament… but, it's still a makeover, isn't it? So, I just lay on my front and try to relax, enjoying it as best as I can. I won't get much chance to enjoy myself after this. Only through Victory – or rather, a joint Victory – can I ever feel content again. But, one day at a time.

Thankfully, there was little work to do on me compared to last year. Of course, this still means there is a lot to be done, but thankfully no vigorous scrubbing or mass hair plucking. Currently my hair is being kneaded and styled, my upper back is being given a soapy sponging and I am loving this oh so much.

"You've taken good care of yourself," says one of the prep team, a woman who is orange all over. I got their names last year, but, uh… I forgot what the names were and they haven't told me again. Awkward… "You look much better than you did last time. You resemble a person now."

"Yeah, I guess having a home and actual food to eat really helped keep me looking nice," I reply. "Imagine that..."

"Imagine, nothing. This is reality," says the other woman on the prep team, this one a mixture of red and creamy white. "The reality is you look simply darling, Gadget. You'll be a hit at the parade. A success!"

"Once Hattma gets you looking fine in your costume, you'll steal the show," says the neon pink man. "Imagine, us prepping a two time Victor. It's simply unheard of, but we could make this _happen_. We'll be famous! Maybe even promoted to District One!"

"I'm sure Three will miss you," I say, flatly.

They continue to work without anymore talk, so I lay silent and start to doze. Though, I'm making an effort to keep myself attentive. After all, all of the other Tributes are here now, or if they're not, they will be very soon. If I listen, I may very well learn something about them. That, and I can maybe hear Lacey… I'm so worried about her. I hope she's alright…

"This simply will not do," says a voice… Capitol based on the accent, but not one I remember. "This one needs further prep than what this room can provide. Bring her to the intensive prep ward!"

The man who spoke swiftly moves past my line of sight. Seems he's another prep guy. Behind him are two other prep workers, lightly pulling somebody along. Oh, it's Valley. Ooo, poor girl… up close, she looks even sicker than at her Reaping.

"I… I need a sick bucket," she wheezes, her voice weak and cracked. "Ulp! Not so fast! Please..."

The Prep Team oblige, slowing their pace, but nonetheless are quickly gone and I can no longer see or here them. I don't want to be judgemental, but I can't say I think Valley will last beyond the first day in the Arena… I just don't.

It's a few minutes before I see anybody else. First to go past me was Hovis, but he didn't say much of anything to me. Just briefly remarked I had a fine taste in beer… nice of him to say so. While he was here and gone in moments, it looks like the pair walking by now aren't going to quite as quick and short spoken.

Looks like Nemo and Shelly are arguing already. Though, is it a true argument? Shelly is trying to talk to Nemo, pleading even, and he's just having none of it.

"Nemo, please! I didn't meant to do it!" Shelly says, almost whimpering. She reaches out a hand to her son. "It was an accident. I'm sorry..."

Nemo just hits her hand away. I feel really icky inside as I watch this. I bet they were close… not before the Games have begun, they're torn apart.

"You've condemned me!" Nemo says, standing his ground. "The last twelve year old from Four, just last year… his throat was slashed! Urchin and every other twelve, and thirteen, year old is dead!"

Nemo shivers, a hand to his throat.

"None of us should be here, but… you picked me. The smallest..." he takes a breath, trying to hold back a sob, I think? "From here on, we're foes. On opposite sides. You'll see, I can make it on my own. I'll escape this nightmare all by myself, on my own merit!"

"Nemo, _please_. I never wanted to get you hurt. I love you," Shelly says, kneeling to Nemo's short height. The way her voice cracks is making my stomach feel tight. This is wrong… "Give me a chance, my little mackerel. We can make sure you get to go home and-."

Nemo, again, smacks her hand away and turns his back. His breathing is deep, and his mind is clearly made up. Shelly begins to cry… am I crying too? I feel tears forming… just like my own family, this is a shattered bond between parent and child.

...I need to fix this. I have to… or, maybe I just feel I really need to. These two are not at the level of myself and Binary. Perhaps if I could use the right words, then I could help them make up? ...Look at me, caring too much. It's meant to be me and Lacey at the end, so why am I doing this?

I guess… because it's the right thing to do, isn't it? Yes, I am certain that it is. That's why I'll do it.

But still, it's hard to watch as it is now. As I wipe away the tears, Shelly is pulled away by her own prep team while Nemo is cleared to leave the area to his own Stylist. He looks at me though, suddenly less angry and more interesting. Glancing around me moves towards me.

"We should talk more soon," Nemo says. "I know Lacey is your focus, but come find me in the Training Center. I have a deal to offer you."

With that, before my Prep Team can scold him, Nemo speeds out of the area and I'm alone again. A peaceful silence beside the distant sobs and scrubs… not perfect by any means, but as peaceful as this week is going to be, I guess.

Nobody else is coming so I start to relax and let myself drift off for a short nap. So warm… so nice…

My eyes flutter open a few minutes later, and I can't stop my scream when I see somebody so close to me. My heart pounds as Wonder is quick to shake my hand. I'm dead, I'm dead, I am so very dead-dead-dead! ...Wait, he's shaking my hand, not stabbing me… uh… ok, this is unexpected.

"Gadget Byte, Victor number Seventy Four, it's a pleasure to meet you," Wonder says, eager. "I'm Wonder Briolette, and it is an honour to compete alongside you. I mean, being in the Games is great in itself but a Quell with a past Victor too?! This is too cool for words..."

Again he shakes me hand, giving me an eager smile.

"Can't lie, the crack at Careers being cheating cowards pissed me off," he tells me. "But no worries, it's all banter for the Arena, I get it. Once I get the honour of killing you, you've got my absolute word I will give you the glorious, honourable death you deserve. A Victor deserves no less. You die in honour, I kill a Victor… I'm just so psyched!"

Patting me on the head he turns to leave.

"We should talk more soon. I'm kinda hoping we can play out a sort of rivalry between us, keep the audience interested? Lots of great Victors have that, you know? Brutus, Gloss, Ivette, Indigo and even old Honorius. Eh, we can work out the proper details later on. Later Gadget, I look forward to our duel~!"

Wonder leaves, whistling a fond tune to himself. As for me, I'm stunned into pure silence. Well, besides a light whine I guess. How do I respond to something like that?! ...Maybe I was wrong. Careers are not cowards nor cheaters. They're just crazy!

I'll just try to not think about it until the parade.

...I'm already failing not to.

* * *

 **(A little later…)**

* * *

I feel so awkward, being looked over by Hattma. It's not so much the attention as it is that, per 'protocol', I'm required to be, well, nude for this. I know he's a complete professional, nothing else, but still. At least I'm able to have a robe for some amount of modesty after just a few moments. Much to my relief, it seems inspiration has struck him early this year as swiftly he looks away and begins to search through a massive walk-in closet for something.

I really hope my outfit won't suck. Sure, last year's silvery tech based outfit was alright – I'll admit, the head piece was pretty cool – but some years the outfits can be dumb. _Really_ dumb. And, not the charming kind of dumb either. For example, I think one year the pair from Three were literally wrapped up in wires covered in sparkling LED lights. The chariots had to have a plug socket attached for it to work. Another year they got dressed up as computer keyboards… need I elaborate on that one, really?

"You've grown a bit since last year, so some alterations will be needed," Hattma says. "But, I feel confident that this will work. You may very well be one of the tallest Tributes of your age group. Fourteen years old and yet five foot, eleven inches in height. Try not to grow anymore before the parade starts."

"I'll do my best to not do that," I say.

So with that said Hattma gives me the outfit and instructs me to put it on. A bit of a tight fit, but I guess form fitting is the way things are going this year? I'm just glad that, this time, I don't trip over while I'm trying to put the boots on. Just a few minutes and it's on, right as Hattma wheels over a mirror for me.

"Gaze forth and witness perfection," he says.

Whoa… I, well, actually look pretty good. More than pretty good even. I look kind of pretty alright! The outfit is a sparkly jumpsuit with a sort of camouflage pattern to it with the colours in a constantly changing state of colours. It goes from jungle camo to desert camo and then to winter camo before it starts over. My boots are thigh-highs and seem to look metallic despite how they are made of fabric… I guess they look like what a soldier would wear? The elbow length gloves are much the same. But the main piece of the outfit appears to be the hat. It's like a helmet, but not. Like a flattened dome with a red button on top of it. Looking at myself I do a twirl and smile. Not bad Gadget, you even look just a tiny bit low-key attractive. A win for sure!

"With how a Quell requires a true warrior's spirit and mind to survive, I felt that basing the design around military technology was appropriate," Hattma says, a proud, superior look in his eyes as he speaks. "You're a little soldier going into battle, after all."

"I'm _not_ little!" I huff in a tone hopefully not squeaky, stomping my foot. "I'm five foot and eleven inches tall and fourteen years old!"

"Hmmm… very little," he says. Humph! Cheek! "Midway through the parade, push the button on top of the helmet. Trust me, nobody who is within a mile of you will ever be able to forget you. A grand impression will be made!"

"No complaints here. I need to maintain my fanbase or I'll die, so..." I trail off and shrug awkwardly. "Yeah."

"Well, let's be off then," he says, clapping his hands. "The parade will be starting shortly. Do try and do District Three a bit prouder than you did last year. While your Victory was wonderful, of course, you were not an ideal Tribute."

"Gee, sorry," I mutter. "I mean, if you think you can do better in front of massive crowds and fight harder than me in a horrible Arena, I am _**more**_ than happy to swap places with you, believe me."

Honestly, I feel a little disappointed that Hattma doesn't respond to this remark. ...I'm turning into one smart mouthed brat, indeed.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's so busy here, down in the tunnel with the chariots. So many people moving all over the place in blurs of colour and costumes. It's all leaving me in a bit of a daze, this and all the noise, but thankfully I'm not required to really do much of anything until the parade starts. The only instructions I was given was to 'look cheerful and not ruin the costume'. I think I can handle that best if I am left alone by most people and so I sit at the back of the Chariot for my District, my knees drawn up.

Sitting silently isn't just about making people not feel much need to come up and talk to me, but it's also about watching the other Tributes getting their last minute preparations done. When I pay proper attention to them, I see not only their really strange costumes but also little interactions between the pairs. Not much, but just tiny things to give me an idea of the bond those I am up against currently share.

The sad part is that, to me, a lot of these bonds look… well, much like the one mine and Binary share. Wholly toxic.

Wonder and Gleam are wearing outfits kind of like what Marvel and Glimmer wore last year, but possibly even more over the top. So much bright fuchsia… not only this, but their skin has been spray painted golden. Truly a display in luxury and excess and, well, I guess that's probably the whole point of it? Gleam just stands quietly, giving a soft greeting to any who approach her for whatever reason while Wonder chatters in excitement at a mile a moment, his eyes wide and eager. When he spots me he looks away from his mother and gives me a wave. His cheerful smile still in place, he draws a finger across his throat.

I look at the floor for a minute or two, not daring to look back up until I am sure he's moved somewhere else.

"Of all the rivals I could have gotten," I say to myself, shivering.

I spot Matilda and Julian nearby, both approaching their chariot. I don't allow my gaze to linger long as, really, these two are the pair I consider to be by far the biggest danger to me. I just know my choice of words months back is something they are not going to just let go. Oh no, not District Two. They'll want to make an impression of their own. A dent in my skull perhaps, and that'd just be the start! ...Anyway, seems the same ancient armour style as last year is in use. I think it's meant to be like the Romans from really ancient times. It seems more golden and shiny than last year, and both of them have large prop swords to complete the look, or at least I _hope_ they are props!

"Mother, can I just sit by the chariot until it's time to start?" I hear Julian ask. "I don't see how walking around and trying to intimidate people is a good use of our time."

I flinch deeply when Matilda slaps Julian across the face. It looks red and raw, but the boy didn't even flinch. In fact, did he even blink?

" _ **Shut up**_ ," Matilda says. "This is the Hunger Games. All glory, no weakness. No son of mine is going to be any less than a perfect killing machine until my Victory. Show some fierceness. This is an _honour_."

Julian just nods, not voicing any further complaint. I look away before he can turn in my direction, but I can't help but gulp. Matilda is really harsh to her own son… so, what's she going to do to me?!

District Four has, as always, gone for a very ocean related theme of dress. In this case Shelly seems to have been dressed up as a sort of pirate queen… yeah, that's the only way I can describe that strange outfit. The eyepatch is not exactly flattering. As for Nemo, he's dressed up in what I think might be a traditional sailor boy outfit. It suits him well… though, with his constant frown and the way he's avoiding looking in Shelly's direction, I think the parade isn't going to be a great success for District Four this year. Is it selfish of me to like how this helps my own odds? Yeah, maybe…

Switch and Edison are having issues already. Their outfits – metallic sheets with what look like electric pylons attached – don't seem to be the issue. Rather, Switch is yelling and trying to keep away from Edison's arm range while Edison is breaking down on the spot, pleading the ceiling for mercy and crying over how 'what he did wasn't his fault'. What's going on with those two? Do I even want to know? My first guess would be that Switch is being abused, but… Edison looks broken and terrified. He doesn't _seem_ like somebody who would have the power to hurt his kid, but then again every abuser is different. I guess I'll have to talk to Switch during training. Or Edison. Either works, I guess.

Gillet and Pagani stand by the District Six chariot, nighters in a good mood, Makes perfect sense of course, but it seems they have some of the best outfits here. A pair of purple jumpsuits covered in shimmering stars – gold for Gillet and platinum for Pagani – so I guess the idea is that the space themed suits 'transport' people to the stars? A bit of a stretch, but whatever works right?

"When we're in the Arena, you're the first one I'm coming for!"" Pagani says, scowling. "Enjoy a knife being six inches in your chest to match our District!"

"I just did what I had to do to protect my family!" Gillet says, cold. "I wasn't the only one who used the clear loophole, Pagani!"

"Make it twelve inches!" Pagani snaps.

I'm quick to move my gaze away from those two. No helping them I think… yep, no helping them. They're probably going to 'eliminate' each other by sundown of day one I know, I'll just pretend that I did not hear that and I'll see what the Pair from Seven are doing instead. Now, where are they?

Ah, over there at the edge of the tunnel. Looks like it's trees, just as it is almost every year. Last year's paper themed outfits had been a nice change but I guess their Stylist is going back to basics again. Beffany is dressed up like a mighty oak, a formidable oak even. A huge head piece, a thick and burly main section to the outfit and gauntlets made to resemble wood. All this and the war paint on her face, she's like a forest warrior, isn't she? Yeah, we both know it's better for me to stay away from her… now, while Beffany looks so fierce and calm, Hatchet is not. His outfit is more like a shrub. Fake leaves are all over him, practically glued on, and his own head piece is nowhere as large nor complex as what his mother has. Just leaves, leaves and more leaves.

Beffany talks to one of her Prep team – about what, I cannot hear for sure – while Hatchet just looks around. He looks to where Nemo is standing, and both exchange a short wave. Glancing at me, he gives a short nod. Shyly, I return it.

I can't see Lacey and Sash anywhere. I guess they must be getting prepped up still… well, the better they look the better their odds of survival and that is obviously fine by me. So until they show up, I look around for the Tributes from Nine.

Needless to say, it's not hard at all to find them, with how their beer can costumes are such eyesores. Nor to hear them, for that matter.

Karron is slumped over their Chariot, clearly hungover and looking ready to vomit. I wonder, if I don't work past alcoholism is that what awaits me when I grow up, assuming I live past the Quell? Constantly being sick and hardly able to react to anything around me, like nothing matters? Can't say I've never felt such feelings already, but… gee wiz, that's depressing. As Karron slurs and groans, oblivious to much of what is going on, Hovis is… uh, the opposite.

"Fucking bastards! Give me back my beer!" he screams, his every word slurred and uneven as he makes a swipe at one of his Prep Crew members who takes away his bottle of beer. "Fuck the Careers, I'll make yyyyyyou my first kill instead!"

With a hic, he sways and nearly falls off his chariot. Good thing for him he'd been gripping the handle bar of it so firmly.

One of his team seems to say something that annoys him. I'm not sure what it actually is, but Hovis' face goes more red than it already was. I whimper, covering my ears a little.

"Yyyyyyou! Don't you fucking swear at me, you fucking mother fucker!" he screams, shaking his free fist like a blur.

So, he doesn't like swearing and he… makes this known by swearing at them? I sense a little bit of hypocrisy going on…

I gladly distract myself from Hovis when Bovin and Valley walk by. While the Pair from Nine looked drunkenly sick, Valley just looks regular sick and it really shows. She stumbles and sways, her face pale like hardly living death. She can't really move very well without Bovin to support her along. When it looks like Valley is going to be sick and her Prep Team begin to complain, Bovin silences them with a firm glare. They are scared into silence. He nods in satisfaction as he comforts his daughter. This would be sweet, but… well, the fact their costumes are big slices of bacon kind of takes away from the effect, you know?

"Dad… I don't like bacon very much," Valley says, her voice no louder than a whisper. Only because they are close to me am I able to hear her. "I smell salty."

"You look great dear," Bovin assures her. "A real star."

"I'm doomed," she sniffles.

"Not if I can tame the Mutts," her father replies, serious and confident. "The Mutts could be the key here."

Taming Mutts. Is… is that possible? Because let me tell you, that Ant Mutt did not seem like it was interested in being friendly! Then again, those in Ten would often be around animals. Not like people in Three. So, maybe if anybody were to pull it off, it could be a Tribute from Ten? Best of luck to him…

It's a while before I spot the pair from Eleven, but I see them off at the back. They stand side by side, calm and fierce to those who loom near them. Looks like this year they're dressed up as bananas… oh man, the look in Wolfgang's eyes is _not_ a happy one. It doesn't take speech to work out he is cursing the Capitol for what they've done to him. When one of the staff of the parade nears him he gnashes his teeth, standing over with with a very grim scowl. There goes the worker, running off with a scream. Chive, clearly hating her own banana suit, nods in approval.

"You sure had that butch running, daddy," she says, satisfied.

"He should be happy I didn't break his skull like I did the gang deserter," Wolfgang replies.

"Got that right," Chive agrees, smirking.

Standing together next to the horses of the District Twelve chariot are Mack and Smokey, both rather quiet in their shimmering black costumes. Kind of like what Katniss and Peeta wore last year, but more shiny. I expect quite the fiery debut for those two. Mack stands close to his daughter, weezing but gently holding her beside him while Smokey pets the horses. At least they're happy… for now.

The doors of the elevator to the tunnel open. I'm drawn to the movement, and there they are. Sash and Lacey are here, making their way to their chariot. The way they walk together, the way they quietly chatter… their bond is strong and pure. I wish I had that. Sash looks pretty cool in his outfit. Then again, the fact I am calling it cool probably means it's actually uncool. Well, I think pink dragon onesies are awesome, ok?

...Whoa…

Lacey's outfit seems like it's kind of inspired by socks. A sock hood, long sock sleeves and many little socks of all kinds of colours attached to the main torso. But beyond that, there are a grand pair of sparkling wings attached to the back and her face glows with a sparky, golden kind of make-up. With the wand she carries, it's like she's a sock fairy. In fact, maybe that's exactly what she's meant to be. Seeing her swish the wand and put on a smile, I can't help but smile as well.

...She's beautiful…

...Where did that thought come from? I mean it's true, she is beautiful. To me it's an objective fact. But, I've never really thought about it before. Never really noticed, you know? Before I can really ponder it though, she looks at me from over by her chariot. It's a few moments of silence as we meet eyes. I give her a wave, smiling tiredly. Despite the deep shit we're in right now, it's great to see her again.

Before Lacey can respond in any way though, it's time to begin. An announcement is made for all Tributes to be on their Chariots. Well, I've done this before, I can do it again. I'm on my feet, holding the handlebar tight. All that's left to do now is wait for it to all begin. That, and wait for Binary to arrive. He's really taken his time getting here, not that I have any real issue with this. If he misses the parade, I can't say I truly see any kind of a downside for myself in store. None more than what I already have.

No such luck though as Binary swiftly climbs aboard the chariot just as the District One chariot begins to move. His outfit is very much different from my own. Very clockwork in design, a little bit of steampunk too? If not for the fact it was made for him, I'd say the outfit is actually cool.

"...Where were you?" I ask him.

"Preparing for the Games," he says. Hmmm… a direct answer, but I suspect there's more to it than just being styled up. "Try not to fall off the chariot."

He pauses, and then smirks.

"You have a fan," he adds.

Looking forth, I instantly regret doing so. From the District Two chariot Matilda has turned back to look at us. She gives Binary a look best described as perfectly neutral – so, much better than what most Careers do when they look at those from Three – but when she looks at me, well, it's a wonder I don't wet myself. The hatred in her eyes, the bloodthirsty snarl she puts on. She draws a finger across her throats and just leers for a few moments before she turns away.

Shit…

It's hard to put any sort of a look on my face that is not fear, misery or looks-like-death but somehow I manage to force a smile and look of determination as we exit the tunnel.

Of course, now the deafening cheering has begun and it's getting harder to focus with how terribly anxious I'm feeling. All the people screaming my name, cheering and chanting for me… it helps my odds, but it's all making me so sick. So _many_ people! I swallow the vomit down as I glare to the cameras, making a firm fist.

The crowd seem to love it, but I'm having trouble keeping it up. Between Wonders energetic screams of joy from up ahead, Matilda glancing back to scowl at me every now and then, Binary right beside me waving to the crowd with his other hand firmly on my shoulder and Nemo rebuffing Shelly behind us… this is overwhelming me and breathing is starting to get hard with how my chest tightens.

I can't do it! But, no, I must. I must do it! For me, for Lacey, for the hope and everything else that we started… I need to keep it going up until the end. It's clearly the best option, however hard it is to pull off.

"Halfway there," I hear Binary say. "You're losing them, Gadget."

Am I? I don't know for sure, but what I do know is he's trying to throw me off. Thankfully not literally, but still… wait, Hattma said to press the button on top of my helmet halfway through the parade, didn't he? Yeah, he did!

I wonder what will happen.

Well, I lack the time to think this over and it's not like they can kill me before the Arena anyway, so I summon my nerve and press the button hard.

Instantly I hear an explosion. The crowd's cheering gets even louder with much more screams of delight. Looking up, I see why. It seems that pressing the button caused not only a loud explosion but also a huge blast of explosive effects to fire up into the air just like fireworks. It looks like some kind of really advance particle flare tech. Fascinating stuff, but I doubt the crowd really care for how it works on a molecular level. They just adore the explosive fireworks. Well, good enough for me.

I hear another scream though, from further back. I can't help but turn, curious to see which Tribute it is. With all of the noise, it's really hard to tell for certain who did that.

Lacey was the one screaming. She's shaking, trembling and trying not to cry as she forces a big smile for the audience. Sash looks panicked, highly worried for his daughter's state and frankly, I am too! What caused that? She only started screaming a few moments ago when I…

…

I pushed the button on the hat.

It caused such a loud explosion.

Shit, the helmet is a landmine! My costume is meant to resemble a landmine! The exact thing that brutalised the Careers when Lacey tripped and… shitshitshitshitshit! I'm starting to feel really sick once again.

They planned this. Cause a scene in the parade, make us gain fewer sponsors and… try to damage our bond? No, not happening! Hopefully I can make this all up to her once the parade is over. After all, how was I to know what would happen? Maybe I should have seen the signs, really, but nothing I can do now that it's happened. Or is there?

On goes the bandanna. Might make it my trademark for this Quell, you know? From there, I clamber up to stand myself on the front part of the chariot. It's tough, with how it's a bit of a bumpy ride, but I make it up.

"Hey, get down," Binary says, annoyed.

"Three and Eight! Three and Eight!" I scream, loud and hopefully kind of proud for the audience.

They cheer, loving the show. As I try to keep the cheer going, trying not to fall or puke my guts out, I hear a chanting from a distance behind me. Hard to hear over all of the noise, but it's certainly there.

"Eight and Three! Eight and Three!" cheers a man.

Glancing back, I can see that Sash has followed my lead. Hard to tell from the distance, but he gives me a nod. A relief, knowing he's on my side. I keep the chant going, looking tough as I can, while Sash whispers something to Lacey. I don't know what it was, but it seems to have been effective because, one hand on the handle bar, he hoists Lacey up with his free arm so she can sit upon his shoulders, holding up her wand for the crowd. Perhaps she's still upset, and understandably so, but we're making the parade ours.

Though, the hateful looks of Matilda and Julian are making it hard to focus on keeping it up…

As we arrive at the city centre, the same place the Parade always ends, Binary yanks me down quite roughly. I yelp, almost losing my balance, and give him a look.

"No time for foolishness," he says. "The President will be watching us."

Just as Binary likely expected, this makes me stiffen up and shiver. Despite my efforts to be brave and how I have been able to acknowledge it's alright to be scared… I still feel terrified of Snow. It's just, every time he's near it's like he's a sponge that soaks up every kind of good feeling in life and just leaves behind misery and gloom. So, I guess that would make Snow depression? He depresses and frightens me at any rate.

The chariots all come to a stop below the balcony. It makes me tremble, that just up there and slightly beyond my sight – well, for now anyway – is the most powerful man in Panem. A man that wants me dead, and in a way no doubt painful.

Once the District Twelve chariot has stopped moving, the cheering crowd promptly hushes. After all, President Snow has risen and stands upon the balcony. He sweeps his gaze along all twenty four of us. I can't bring myself to look him in his snake eyes when he looks in my direction. I just can't.

"Welcome Tributes," Snow says grandly. "We welcome you, and warmly receive you. We in the Capitol thank and admire you for your bravery and for your sacrifice. We hope you enjoy your time with us, and I personally hope you all make the very most of this grand Quell. Fight with courage and with honour, and your Victory shall be ever remembered, as shall your sacrifice in the case of unfortunate defeat. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favour."

A short speech. Right to the point, but I guess nothing else is really needed, is it? Not much point dressing up what comes down to 'we have you as our prisoners and only one of you saps is going to live'. It's been their way for seventy four years already.

...Except that's not true, is it? No. Because last year through an accident, or a miracle in my view, two were able to go home. This year, however much they want to remove what happened… the same two are going home, through direct action.

The chariots start to move once again, now bound for the Tribute Building. Home sweet home…

But, as we're going along I notice something. Lacey stands beside her daddy, holding him close. Like she never wants to let go. ...You know what, I think I have realised something vital. A fact I was a fool to overlook when it was right in front of me.

This Quell is going to have three Victors.

"...You look like you're plotting something," Binary says, his voice calm but very dangerous all the same.

"...Maybe I am," I tell him. " _Maybe_ I am."

Ok then, three point plan for the next few days.

First, I'll do my best in Training to pick up skills, and maybe form some kinds of bonds. As a starting point, Nemo did say he wanted to offer me a deal…

Second, group up with Lacey and Sash and try to figure out some kind of foolproof flaw, loophole or escape method to keep all three of us alive through this trauma-in-waiting.

Third… hope to the Tech Gods that we can survive the Arena once the Games begin.

Like I used to tell myself, the odds are not in my favour… but, tomorrow is another day.

* * *

And here we are, back in the heart of the Capitol as Gadget prepared for the Capitol's games known for knifing hearts. Eep! Things look like an uphill battle, but you know what they say… the past has a habit of reappearing in the future. Let's hope our Lead lady knows what she's doing, huh?

Also, the Tribute List for reference.

 **District 1:** Wonder and Gleam

 **District 2:** Julian and Matilda

 **District 3:** Binary and Gadget

 **District 4:** Nemo and Shelly

 **District 5:** Edison and Switch

 **District 6:** Gillet and Pagani

 **District 7:** Hatchet and Beffany

 **District 8:** Sash and Lacey

 **District 9:** Hovis and Karron

 **District 10:** Bovin and Valley

 **District 11:** Wolfgang and Chive

 **District 12:** Mack and Smokey


	14. Act 2-5: I'm on Your Side

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we go with another chapter! With the Tributes all in one place and the training for the looming, brutal Games section of the story underway, it's time for things to get ever more serious. I mean, assuming they are not serious already lul. We saw some of the new Tributes last time, but now we'll get to properly meet them all. Hope you guys enjoy them and Gadget's continued woes. Gee, when one puts it like that's it's almost sadistic. Heh, well anyway, read on and enjoy!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 5: I'm On Your Side**

* * *

The bed in the training center was as soft and cosy as I remember it being. Similarly, the pillow is just as tear absorbing as it was last time too. It's a trip down memory lane, as they say, and I'm just unable to stop thinking… is death at the end of the lane? Where is this road of dread going to take me next?

I could hardly sleep. I did eventually, so I'm not 'dead on my feet', for lack of a better saying, but… I feel rough. Not the strong kind of rough either. I just quickly went to bed after a light dinner and cried. I cried so, so much and couldn't stop for hours. It was just like last time. Back to the Capitol, back to the Tribute Center, back to Training… doesn't it make the previous year feel pointless, really?

...Only if I allow it to be. Only if my spirit is truly crushed beyond repair can they win. If they break me, then it makes me easy pickings for the Careers to break. So, I just have to keep trying to be strong.

But it's so hard! How can I can strong when they are going to be gunning for me specifically?

…

By refusing to let them see me cry. That'll be a start, at least. Change, both in myself and in Panem as a whole… it all starts with me. They want to stop what I started, so I can only keep it going. It's not like I'll be spared any pain if I 'take it back' so frankly I have no reason to do as they say.

So, ever since waking up and forcing myself to get out of bed I've been at the breakfast table, thinking hard. My notebook is beside me, thankfully bought along from Three by Mirrus, and I'm thinking hard on what my first move can be. I expect Honorius will be a big help, but the bulk has to come from me. I'm going into the Arena, not him.

The obvious plan is to ally myself with Sash and Lacey. Nemo also offered me a deal if I go to speak to him, so I'll want to meet him quickly as possible. Besides that, avoid the Careers and learn as many skills as I can. I was doing some training with Sai blades back in Three, so if that training station is there then it's probably the clear option for me to take. If it's not… hm, well, I'll see what lightweight weapons they have. If all else fails, I run for my life from the Bloodbath as planned and try to use survival skills and my limited knowledge of rope traps to try and stay alive until my fortune changes, or…

I shake my head. I have to stop thinking that way.

"Stop scaring yourself," I say to myself firmly as can be. "Focus on the lucky charms, girl, and then training."

 _...And how to beat the Games_ , I add to myself silently. Gaining the skills and sponsors is crucial, but will it really matter in the end if I cannot figure out a way to save myself, Lacey and Sash too? The Capitol are clearly on edge and for their system they _need_ a Victor. Any Victor, really. Maybe a suicide gamble to force their panicky hand is truly the best idea?

Unless they decide to just let us die to 'even things out' from last year. Keep thinking Gadget, the answer lays in your mind somewhere…

"You're thinking again," Binary says as he sits across from me.

"I am," I tell him. "About how much I really do not like you."

"Hm, looks like we have something in common," he says as he piles sausage and eggs onto his plate, lightly sprinkling salt onto them. Looks delicious. "I'm thinking the same. Another year of no love between District Partners. That's ok. I'm stronger than Weldar."

"A blade can kill, no matter the skin of the body," I mutter.

"By that logic, you can be stabbed just as easily as I can," he says coolly. Nuts, he's got me there… "I have the ability to intimidate, as you're proving now. You lack that skill. Focus on what you know, it's your only hope."

Strange as it is, he's given me one decent piece of advice. I know what my best skills are, and sticking to them will help me. But still, I'll need to branch out and learn more skills too… maybe it's less 'don't try new things' as it is 'don't try something I cannot possibly do'. I _could_ learn to track. I _can't_ learn to intimidate Matilda.

As I finish my cereal Honorius sits beside me. Binary grunts.

"Where's my Mentor?" he asks, dully.

"On the phone," says Honorius as he puts eggs upon his plate. "He'll be right with you. Maybe it's a Sponsor?"

The thought of this ceases Binary's complaints – a first, that's for sure – and he settles to quietly eat. That's when Honorius turns to me, serious as can be.

"Alright Gadget, it's day one of the Games," he says. "Not the Arena yet but we all know it truly starts today."

"Should we say anything while he's there?" I ask, pointing to Binary. He idly raises a hand in a mock-wave.

"Normally I'd Mentor you in privacy, but what I am telling you is basic stuff he'd know anyway if he is indeed as smart as he seems to think," Honorius states. "The 'sponsor ball' is on your court right now as everybody has seen you in the Arena before. This goes for Lacey too, but as you're the girl considered the true Victor more eyes are on you. I'll do what I can to make sure things stay this way."

"Thank you," I say, soft and grateful. "What should I do?"

"Survival stations are a must," he continues. "While learning to properly use a weapon is good, you won't be up to par with the Careers or most adults in general in just three days. So, a good idea is to know who to survive and keep yourself fed, hydrated and strong until the hunger and thirst set in for others. Swords are lethal in the hands of a Career, but a sword won't stop them from starving."

"Survival stations, got it," I say, nodding. More or less what I had in mind, but hearing this I'll go to a station about finding water first, I think. "Allies. You said go to the smaller tributes."

"And that still stands. You can only fully trust Lacey and her father but you can at least trust those as young as you, and shorter too, to not overpower you easily when it comes to it. They'd be worth working with," Honorius says. "I went it mostly alone all those years ago, but for you… I don't feel that's as reliable as an option."

"Yeah… Nemo said he wanted to give me a deal of some kind. I'm gonna seek him out first," I say. "Better to hear him out than ignore him."

"Exactly," Honorius agrees. "It's not just the big, burly people who make great allies."

"True," Binary adds, "But, they are usually the best. That's why I'm going to be working my way into the Career Pack."

"Your funeral," Honorius says.

"Oh really? It seemed to work pretty well for our District last year," Binary says, scoffing. "Remember?"

Oh, I remember all too well. By the looks of things, Honorius does too. It was dark days for me and Lacey, being in the Pack… well, kind of. We were bottom ranks, but they were not trying to kill us at the time so… I should stop rambling.

"I'm gonna head down now," I say, rising to my feet.

"One more thing, don't bring too much attention to yourself," Honorius advises me. "For somebody like that woman from Two it would make sense, but for you… not so much."

"Got it," I say as I head to the elevator. "If you see Mirrus, tell him I'd like to, uh, 'talk' with him later tonight."

"Can do," says my mentor.

Stepping into the elevator I press the button to take me down to the Training Center. I feel my chest tighten a bit as it makes its descent downwards. Come on Gadget, you've done this already and made it through, kind of. How bad could it be to do so a second time, and this time have some idea in mind of what is in store?

"Be calm, and be careful. They might not even notice that you're there," I tell myself.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I was wrong.

No sooner am I in my training uniform and entering the training center once more, all eyes are on me. All of them. The four Careers stare hard at me – at least Wonder is polite enough to wave – and several of the others are looking at me as well. I guess being among a Victor is… something notable. I just try to ignore it all as I approach Lacey and Sash. Not everybody is here yet, so it could be worse, really. I'm not paying attention to who is and is not here, though. Right now, I'm just wanting to disappear under the radar and not look anybody in the eye.

It's not easy doing this, though, when Matilda approaches me. I'm quickly short on breath, taking a step back as she looms near. Standing taller than me by a few inches, she's having no problems making me shake and stammer like a baby.

"So, you're a Victor," she asks.

"...Didn't you watch the games last year?" I ask her, shivering. "Um, isn't that illegal?"

"Weak. Pathetic," she scoffs. "Useless girl without any power. It's going to be satisfying making my first kill a Victor."

"Hey, she's my rival," Wonder says. "Pick somebody else to kill! You've got like nearly twenty other choices!"

Matilda snarls at Wonder for a moment before turning back to me. She's as scary as ten Catos at once!

"Cheaters and cowards are we?" she says, deathly calm. "When we're in that Arena, we'll see how cowardly I am, won't we?"

She draws a finger across her throat, still staring at me. Nobody else is making a move to do much of anything, though I can see Lacey looks frightened and whispers something to Sash, who also looks tense.

"Mom, give it a rest," Julian says. "You're a grown woman threatening somebody who is fourteen and-."

The slap echoes throughout the training center. Julian has a red mark upon his cheek, but doesn't even flinch. He just coldly stares at Matilda. You'd think the staff would do something by now. What ever happened to 'no fighting with the other tributes'?

"Leave her alone," Sash says, firmly. "Your son is right. You're a grown, powerful woman threatening somebody who is still, really, a child. That is indeed pure cowardice. If you must fight, save it for when the world is watching."

Matilda gives Sash a glare. Weaker people, like myself, would shudder and puke under such a look… yet, Sash holds firm and doesn't flinch. I can't help but notice how he moves himself in front of Lacey as an extra act of protection. ...I wish my dad was this brave, nice and not douchey.

"Your my first target," Matilda says, turning away and returning to her previous spot amongst the crowd of Tributes.

"Noted," he says. "Appreciate the heads up on that."

I take my chance to move forth and stand beside Lacey, safely away from the Careers – for now at least – and mumble my thanks to Sash.

"It's not a problem," he tells me, his quiet voice warm as his eyes. "You bought my daughter back to me. Whatever happens, I'm on your side."

"Likewise," I tell him. "Lacey… fancy getting the old team back together?"

Lacey nods, smiling at me. I return her smile, but I don't speak. Now's not the time to talk too much, not with almost everybody around us and watching. So, we stand silent as the rest. But, I take the time to try and get a decent look at those around me. A sword is powerful, but some would say information can be even stronger.

While nobody is exactly calm, except maybe the Careers, some are more notable in their actions than others. I see Hatchet send a glare towards his mother. Beffany doesn't even notice him, and in fact looks everywhere but at him. Nemo appears to notice too, trying to discreetly move towards him. I can't hear what it is that Nemo tells him, but whatever it was Hatchet looks intrigued.

Shelly stands a distance from Nemo, a contrast to how most District Partners – or, really, families – stand together. Poor women, so depressed. Edison seems to look concerned despite his own terror, but when he sees Wolfgang calmly flexing near Shelly he abandons any intent he might have had to move over to her. No sign of Switch.

Hovis looks a little drunk already – I relate to this guy, I must admit – and snarls at any who stand near him, besides Karron. In fact, he seems protective of his mother. Gillet chuckles when Karron almost falls over from her intoxication, and Hovis is quick to loom over him, snarling like a Mutt. Gillet backs away while Pagani snickers.

I don't get much chance to observe everybody else as it looks like everybody has arrived now that Binary strides forth, coming to a stop near Gleam. Besides giving her a brief greeting, he does nothing else. He doesn't even look at me… I don't know why, but somehow this unnerves me a bit.

Wait, hang on, somebody's missing. One… two… three… ten… sixteen…

Huh, there's only twenty three of us. Who is the missing tribute? Huh, somebody trying to make a break for it… yeah, good luck with that. No way out besides death, Victory or, as I hope, a forced tie.

"NO! LET ME GO!" a young girl screams, panic in her tone. "NOT HIM! HE KILLED ALL OF FAMILY!"

The doors open and, like everybody else, I look over to see what the commotion is all about. A burly Peacekeeper enters the training center, carrying Switch who struggles and writhes in his grasp, screaming. Her complains and cries ignored, he dumps her on the ground in front of us and turns to leave. Some look away but some, like me, do not. I mean, she's a terrified kid, who can ignore that? ...Oh, I can think of a few dozen people who could…

I'm about to move to help her, but Nemo beats me to it. He kneels, extending an arm to Switch. She's shaking, but doesn't hesitate to take his hand and let him help her up.

"What's wrong?" he asks. "Trying to escape? Good luck..."

"No," she mutters. "Him. That… that _thing_ that calls itself my dad. He… he..."

"No! Don't say it!" Edison yells, panic in his tone as he moves forwards.

"You killed them all!" Switch squeals.

Nemo puts himself between Switch and Edison, giving the man a glare.

"Hey! Back away from the lady, _Grandpa_!" he says, confident.

The Peacekeepers move in swiftly to break things up. Edison is led one way and Switch to the other, Nemo alongside her. Seeing the two kids getting along already… very clever, Nemo. Stand up for her and protect her from harm when, due to the Peacekeepers, the odds of real harm are remote.

Exactly what I was going to do before he did it, come to think of it.

"Gadget, these people are scaring me," Lacey says, softly.

"...Me too," I tell her. "Eyes on the prize Lacey. Eyes on our freedom..."

We don't get to stand around in near silence for long. That same strong woman from last year – Atala I think her name was – strides up and stands before us all. Her stance is strong, confident and so unlike my own. I can't help but feel a little uneasy as her gaze passes over us all, lingering on me for a moment.

"In two weeks, twenty three of you will be dead. One of you will be alive," she says. Much like last year, this isn't going to happen. Not if I have any say in it. "Who this person is will depend upon how much you pay attention over the next few days, particularly to what I am about to tell you. Firstly, _no fighting with the other Tributes_. Until the Arena, an instructor shall spar with you. Secondly, there are four compulsory exercises you must complete. Besides that, you may train in any way you desire. If you want my advice, I would suggest stopping by the survival stations. Dehydration and poison can kill just as well as a sword can. And, again, _no fighting with the other tributes_! Those who do shall undergo a penalty"

Her gaze lingers upon Matilda, Edison, Switch and Binary for a few moments before she dismisses us. Everybody is going off to separate areas… and I'm just standing here in the middle. Ok, time to get cracking… where to first?

People clearly move fast when their lives depend upon it, as already many of the others are at various training stations. Matilda is destroying dummies at the Sword Station while the Stations for spears, maces and knives have been claimed by Wonder, Julian and Gleam respectively. Seeing Beffany smashing away so scarily at the Axe Station, that's another place I know I won't be going to.

"So, where are we going first Gadget?" Lacey asks me.

"Oh, um… maybe the three of us could..." I pause, seeing our third member is absent. "Uh, where's your daddy?"

"Learning to fight better," she says, pointing behind me.

Oh, there he is, over at the hand to hand combat area. I guess if we branch out and learn as many skills as we can between us, our odds will improve. But not if we keep standing around here, doing nothing.

"He's really good. So, anything you'd like to do first?" I ask her. "I was thinking something like finding water, but I'm open for ideas. Especially as Chive is over there now and she looks, um, scary."

"First aid?" she suggests to me. "They can't kill us if we keep healing our wounds, right?"

"Excellent point," I say.

So, that's where we go. It's nothing too complex really, and the trainer is patient with us as he talks. All the ways to tie a bandage, the best ways to fix each sort of cut, bruise or broken bone. Assuming that we can get ahold of the proper kinds of gear, or a good substitute, I'd say we can patch ourselves up pretty easily. Well, if we have at least one arm unbroken.

"The trick is to just keep yourself limping through the Arena," the trainer explains. "If one of you wins, then the Capitol will fix any sort of wounds you have."

If one of us wins.

He says it so casually, likely to Tributes every year. But right now it's not a comforting thing to hear. Lacey certainly doesn't seem to think so based on her expression, but she doesn't raise a complaint. She just quietly reads a textbook on CPR.

"Hey," I say as I move beside her. "It'll be alright. We'll survive this."

"Heh… I'm supposed to be the optimistic one," she says, softly giggling. "Glad to see you're confident."

She leans closer to me, her head almost upon my shoulders.

"You're exactly who I'd wish to be rigged into a Quell with," Lacey says, fondly. "Um… ok, that might have been weird to phrase it like that. So, uh… what's the plan?"

I glance around. Nobody near us, but that won't last long. I lean closer, almost cheek to cheek with Lacey.

"I'm trying to figure out a way to force a three way tie between us and your daddy," I say, glancing around just in case of an eavesdropper. "We're gonna make it home."

"You lead, and I'll follow," she says. "I _promise_."

"...A year ago I'd feel sick at the thought of leading anything," I say, looking up. "Now though… so be it. So, I know this is all crappy but I was wondering what-."

"Um, excuse me," a soft voice says. One a little raspy and high pitched. "Can I have a look at those books? I need to brush up on, uh, CPR."

I glance back, willing to let whoever it is do what they want to do. It's not anybody who sounds scary, so no reason to feel afraid or intimidated. Indeed, it's just Smokey. The girl Mirrus picked out from the crowd as 'cute'. I can't say he's wrong… dirty or not, she has wide, curious eyes that are nice to observe.

"Smokey, right?" I ask her, just to be sure.

"Yes," she says, looking up at me. "I need the books. I gotta be sure I can keep daddy breathing if anything, um, _wrong_ happens. He's not good at running… or walking… he has physical difficulties."

I glance beyond Smokey. Sure enough, Mack is over at the fire starting area, though he looks like he's choking a bit from the light smoke of the fire. A Peacekeeper is on hand immediately, but it doesn't hide the fact Mack doesn't look so good.

"You're a medic?" I ask Smokey as she steps forth to read the books.

"Doctor," she insists. "Daddy's doctor. He needs me to care for him, or..."

She sighs, lamely drawing a finger across her neck.

"You poor thing," Lacey says, looking sad. "Want a hug?"

"...I'd not mind it," says the short girl from Twelve. "Been a while since I got one, and you two aren't scary. Not like that nutjob from Two."

Lacey is in action, giving Smokey a gentle embrace. How sweet of her.

I turn away after a moment, focusing again on the bandages and how to tie them. Good thing I bought my notebook with me. I can just write stuff down and revise it later. So, that's what I do. Being a fast writer has its perks, huh?

"Want to train with us?" Lacey offers.

"...Yeah, would you like to?" I say, backing Lacey up. "Three's a crowd, right?"

"Thank you, but no thanks," Smokey says, taking one of the books in hand. "Daddy needs me. I'm the only thing keeping him alive. I can't slack off."

Yawning, her fatigue clear, Smokey heads off to where Mack is now stabilised and working on the fire once more. As she sits beside him, he hugs her close. It's as sweet as it is sad.

"Hey Gadget, check this out," Lacey says.

I look to her and yelp as I take a step back. Bandages are wrapped all over her face!

"Oooohhhhh, I'm a scary mummy!" she squeels, giggling. "Hahaha… haha… not funny?"

"Actually, that wasn't bad at all. I appreciate you being positive Lacey. I need a good laugh right now. So… want to focus on water next?" I suggest.

"Sounds good to me," she says."

"Then let's go," I reply.

We're not alone as we reach the water station. Not just the trainer, who is quick to give us both a pamphlet on how to spot poison water – no matter the arena, water with visible maggots in it is deadly. Useful to know. - but also it seems Shelly is here. She's got a few sheets of information in front of her, but I don't think she's paying attention to any of it. The sobbing is a giveaway.

I look at Lacey, and she looks at me. It's a shared question in our eyes.

Should we say something?

...I'd say yes. People standing back when I was in pain is what led to a lot of my own issues. I have no real excuse to not do anything, unless I plan to be a hypocritical glitch.

I don't plan to be.

"Hey, uh… Shelly, right?" I ask her, stepping forth. A glance at Lacey shows she's studying the pamphlets carefully. Guess I'm going it alone. "Uh... what's wrong? I mean, besides the obvious stuff with your son and… uh..."

This was a bad idea. Abort, Gadget, abort!

Aw crap, I'm still talking!

"Anything I can do to, uh, help?" I offer, awkwardly.

"Not really," Shelly says, not turning to look at me. "The Capitol… always knew they were cruel, but this, _this_ is a new low. It was obvious I wasn't picking Nemo but that Escort wouldn't hear otherwise. It was just a mistake… now I'm gonna die, and my youngest son hates me. Whether he lives or he dies, he _hates_ me."

Shelly turns to leave, dragging her feet as she goes.

"I'm still ready to die for him, all the same," she says as she heads off to the trident area. "He'll be the first twelve year old to survive these Games."

She's soon gone, and so I approach the area she stood. I do my best to look over the information and examples of safe and contaminated water, but it's hard to focus as much as I want to. I keep thinking of her broken voice… honestly, I never knew an adult could sound so defeated and hopeless. But here we are, it's happening.

"We gonna help her?" Lacey asks me.

"Yeah, if we can get a chance to," I say. "But we… have to look our for ourselves first. It's us, and your daddy. Nobody else."

"This is so unfair," Lacey whispers, sniffling.

"I completely agree. But, this is Panem," I say, shaking my head as I look to the ground. "It won't change… unless, that is, we make it change."

I flinch as Atala sounds the whistle, loud and shrill. Another fight? Please no.

"Everybody to the climbing wall," she says. "The first compulsory exercise starts now."

"Child's play," Beffany says as she strides past.

I remember that wall from last year all too well. I fell off it, and nearly broke my butt upon impact. Maybe… maybe this time will be different?

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It wasn't different.

I wince in pain as I take my seat at one of the cafeteria tables. Owwwww, that hurts! I wonder what my pained, sulky expression must be like. Judging by the concern on Lacey's face as she sits across from me, it can't be particularly good.

"So, uh… that was, well, kind of bad to the point of sucking a whole lot," she says, awkwardly.

"It was worse than that," I can't help but whine. "I fell five meters and landed on my butt. I nearly broke my butt! Again!"

"Between that and the Careers, it really gives us a scale of how bad it all is," she says, quietly chuckling. A scared chuckle, not a joyful one. "Gadget, I… I… um, whoa, this food sure is good, huh?"

"Any way I can be of help, Lacey?" I ask, moving around the table to sit besides my friend. "You can always talk to me. We're a team. It's… why we're still alive."

I lay my hand upon her shoulder. Come on Lacey, please talk to me. I know something isn't right… just, let me know what it is. Let me help you. But, no, she's quiet. Should I press her? Should I let it go?

"Whenever you're ready, we can talk," I say to her, squeezing her shoulder. "We'll be strong. We'll… survive."

"You two hanging in there?" Sash asks as he approaches us, sitting on the other side of Lacey.

"...Something like that," I say while Lacey forces a smile. "How did hand to hand training go?"

"Decently. The trainer says a man in his prime like me could punch hard enough to kill," Sash says, looking at his right fist. "...Hopefully, I won't need to test this and find out for sure. Also checked out tracking. I don't want to lose track of either of you two in the Arena. Stick by me, and I'll do my best to keep you safe."

"You're amazing daddy," Lacey says, giving him a big hug.

"...Exactly as she says," I add. "Uh, minus the daddy part. Already got one of those, whether I like it or not."

I can't help but scowl a little. Hard not to when one thinks of everything that has happened in the past twenty four hours or so.

"I sure don't," I conclude.

"Seems he's making friends," Sash notes, a frown on his face.

I follow his gaze… aw, crap. Looks like Binary just shook hands with Matilda. Looks like his plan to join their pack has gone off without a hitch. Really, how lucky can a guy get? What could he possibly offer those carnivorous killers?!

...Me, dead. That's what. If anybody could figure out a way to counter the tech I could make in the Arena and track me down no matter how far I may flee, he certainly could. I can't deny he's a genius, so everybody better watch out for what Binary will make. I dread to think, but yet I do anyway… maybe some kind of chainsaw rope trap? Nasty.

"Well, we're friends too," I manage to say. "It's something."

"It is," Sash says. "...I'll see if I can make us some other friends too. I was thinking of talking to Bovin… I get a good feeling about him."

Finishing my food, I spot Nemo at a table a distance away. He meets my gaze and gives me a wave. Clearly, an invite to head on over. I don't see any sign of threat in his gaze… no, he seems friendly.

Yes! He's not trying to kill me! To some, a very trivial thing, but for me it's music to my ears!

"I gotta go talk to one of the others," I say, rising. "You two gonna be alright here?"

"Of course," Sash says, and for once I believe the assurance. "Right Lacey?"

"Mmmhmm," she mumbles, nodding.

With that, I make my way to where the kid from Four is sitting. Time to see what offer he's got in store for me. But as I come closer, Hatchet and Switch have suddenly taken places beside Nemo and seem more cheerful than before – not that it's hard – and with how friendly they seem, I think I know what Nemo wants to talk to me about.

An alliance offer. Thing is… why me?

"Gadget," Nemo says, gesturing to the seat across from himself. "Good to see you. I was worried you weren't gonna come talk."

"I've got no reason to make enemies," I tell him. Softly, I nod my head to the careers' table. "Already got five."

"Well, that's a good segway," Nemo says, smirking as he taps his fingers together oh-so-slowly. Hmm… what's that look in his eye. "As you can see, we're not alone. This is Switch from Five, and Hatchet from Seven. Already two good friends of mine."

"Hello," Hatchet says, giving a single, short wave. "Sorry to see you're here, again. Capitol really had an axe to grind. ...Forget I made that joke."

"Nice to meet you," Switch says. Looking at her now, she looks much less terrified. Glancing around, I see Edison is at the far side of the cafeteria with a Peacekeeper standing very close to him. "Name's Switch. I, uh… oh who the frick am I kidding, this is _**crap**_!"

"We in Seven would call it poisoned roots," Hatchet says, frowning. "Why did mam have to pick me? Just 'cause I'm the tiny one? The one she says would cause the 'least change' if I were dead? I didn't ask to be born small..."

"Horrible," Switch says, depressed. "My daddy was worse. He poisoned all my siblings water to kill them so he'd avoid the reaping bowl. I wasn't thirsty… it was all so pointless! I miss them all so much..."

Hearing this, my chest tightens. One boy picked for being weak and one girl the survivor of a massacre. Compared to Switch part of me feels lucky the worst I got was beltings. With a bitter sigh, Nemo continues.

"To conclude the intro, your dad is also horrible and we all know what messed up barnacles happened at my Reaping," he says, resentment in his eyes. "So, I have a deal for you Gadget. Hatchet and Switch are already on board if that helps you decide. See, what do we all have in common?"

"We stands a good chance of dying? Our lives have been ruined? We're gonna be crying tonight? We're from single digit Districts? Am I anywhere close?" I ask him. Can't help but get the thought I'm rambling…

"...Ok, all true," he says, holding up a hand. "But… we're all young. Furthermore, we all have parents in the Games who either abuse us or let us down when it mattered most. Therefore, I'm starting up an army. An army for kids who don't need their parents anymore and who are ready to make it on their own as a solid unit. If they don't love us, then fine! We only need each other, right guys?"

"Yeah!" Switch agrees.

"Exactly," Hatchet says. "I can't count on mam, but I already feel I can count on you guys. Given I just met you all, it says a lot."

"Just as the good man says," Nemo states, smirking. "What do you say Gadget? Are you in? We've got your back if you've got ours. We all know how it feels, being hurt. But I, the Ocean General, will help you not hurt anymore."

I'm silent, thinking fast after hearing all of this. On paper, this actually isn't a bad offer. Three allies means three less potential knives in my back on day one and, well, I can't say I'm exactly intimidated by them either. Really with the tendency for young Tributes to die early most years I can see the logic in Nemo's plan.

But, what about Lacey? Nemo didn't bring her up at any point in this talk. I guess with her having a loving daddy she doesn't 'qualify', but no way am I ever gonna leave her behind. Never! Not only that, but while I can't speak much on behalf of Edison or Beffany – seriously, what the fuck Edison?! - I do know Shelly loves Nemo. If this alliance is built on his anger at her… well, I feel an issue. That, and why not ask Pagani? I think she'd fit the standards that have been set.

I better give him an answer, he's starting to look impatient.

"She's doing it again," Hatchet groans. "That thing she did in the Games last year where she's monologuing in her head and not realising time is not actually slowing down."

"Oh! Uh..." Oh so this so, so awkward… "Well, why not ask Pagani as well? She got adopted for the sake of sacrifice in case Gillet was Reaped. Nemo, you said this alliance is for abused kids."

"Yes, but that is overruled by the fact she's bigger than us and could probably kill us all single handedly," he says, shrugging almost apologetically.

"I see," and as I say this, I have to admit, he does have a point. "What about Lacey."

"Her da' loves her," Hatchet states. "He is also much stronger than all of us. Only one Victor… and really, no Survivors this time. Let's just… well, let's be realistic."

"At least if I die, I can see my sisters again," Switch says, depressed. Icy, even. "No, Lacey cannot join as she has a good parent. ...Same applies for Smokey."

"Exactly," Nemo concludes. "So, if that's all cleared up?"

It's not though, not really. A quick glance at Shelly sitting a distance away is simple proof of this. The tears only further back me up on this belief.

"Nemo, I spoke with your mother a bit," I say as I carefully rise. "She loves you. She's hating herself so much for her mistake… make it right. Don't let things go terrible like me and my daddy because soon… you won't get another chance to make it right."

"She made her choice. I've made my own," he says. Yet, he doesn't meet my gaze. "You have a choice… the offer is still open until we board the Hovercraft to the Arena."

"Please join us," Switch says, putting on a smile. "You're cool. You inspire a little bit of hope in us."

I can't find it in me to properly respond. I just mumble a farewell and make my own way back over to Lacey and Sash… well, just Lacey as Sash has moved away it seems. It'd be smart to accept the deal, but I can only try and save us three. Anymore than that, and I think it's too many to try and pull off. It'd never work. Of course, I can't even save three people if I can't think of a loophole or exploit to do it! Urgh, I bet it's staring me right in the face too…

"How did it go?" Lacey asks me as I sit down next to her. "Good?"

"I'm not really sure," I reply. "Those three have an alliance. They… they wanted me in it."

"Ohhh… so, what did you tell them?" she asks me, her eyes wide and unsure.

"...No deal without you in it is worth it to me," I tell her, my hand upon hers. "You light up my life. Right now it's pretty dark, but… you're here. We'll find a way, I promise."

Lacey trembles for a moment, but flings her arms around me. A tight hug, but I don't mind. It's just what I need right now.

"Where's your dad?" I ask her.

"Talking with the Tens," she says, pointing over there. "Might be going well. Might not be… I don't know."

"Better than the Six Pair," I say quietly.

And sure enough, as if on cue, Pagani smacks Gillet. He soon returns fire with a strike of his own and… yep, there we go, the Peacekeepers are dog-piling them. Brilliant.

Atala's shrill whistle is almost welcome at this point. Looking at her, she seems to be exasperated.

"The rules say _no fighting with the other Tributes_!" she yells, clenching her fists. "Everybody back into the training center, lunch is over!"

As I follow the crowd I can't help but glance back at the Pair from Six. Seeing them fight and hearing them swear, it's hard not to wince.

"You dragged me here, you heartless _Audi_!" Pagani shouts.

"Somebody had to come with me!" Gillet snaps, red in the face. "Other parents did the same!"

"It doesn't make it better!" Pagani screams, seething hard.

I don't stick around for more. I just turn away and quickly bring up the rear as we head back to training. Just don't think about it, that's what I tell myself. That particular fight isn't my battle to take part in.

"Tasteless, isn't it?" Wonder says as he slides up beside me, jerking a thumb back at the Six Pair..

Oh no, not this guy again…

"Um… yes, it is," I eventually say.

"Exactly. Just generic yelling. Sure, kinda cool but pretty overdone," he says, casual as can be. Somehow. "But our rivalry, it's way better. We're going to give them a _real_ show. I'm so psyched!"

And I'm just psyched out. This is scary!

* * *

 **(Some time passes…)**

* * *

Since the Knife Training Station was unoccupied I went right towards it as soon as we all got back. Lacey's gone to look at axes, but that's fine. The more skills we have collectively, the better things might be. Of course, I'm not going to run to the Cornucopia for weapons so this might not end up helping, but… who knows what Honorius could sponsor to me?

It's fortunate that Sai Blades are supplied. I was starting to become quarter-way decent with them in Three, so I might as well stick to what I know I can kind of do. I'm not much of a fighter, and three days of training won't make a woman out of me. It's all 'just in case', and hopefully I won't need to kill anybody. Not again…

Of course, the way I strike at the target I don't think I'd be able to even if I tried. Sure, the dummy is getting wounded but nothing looks much like a killing blow. Not the way that I see Matilda decapitate three dummies over at the Sword area… eep…

If this is an immobile target, I'd rather not face-off against a moving target that can and surely _will_ fight back.

"Move over, I'm not waiting around while you flail like that," a voice states.

A moment later I'm bumped to the side as Chive walks up, a pair of serrated daggers in hand. Part of me wants to call her rude for that – is it so hard to say please? - but the way she calmly drives one dagger into the gut of the dummy, the second being stabbed into the head right to the handle a moment later… well, it makes me know it's probably better to say nothing.

"How did you win?" she asks me. "Feeble, and poor. You really got lucky."

"So people say," I shrug. "I'm back here though. So much for luck."

"You're not gonna get lucky twice," she says, performing the same double stab on another dummy.

"Guess I'll have to rely on skill then," I tell her, not looking at those blades. She might try to kill me… nothing stopping her.

She laughs. No words, just a cold laugh. Maybe that's how she's dealing with this crap, by acting strong and making others feel, well, not strong. Sure seems to be working, let me tell you…

"You think you can win?" I ask her, daring to raise my eyebrow. "Have you got luck, or skill?"

She stabs a third dummy. Yep, she has skill and the ability to kill by the looks of it. I can't help but put a hand over my gut, and my head. Not that it's much help to me. Her cold, lifeless look… I take a step back.

"Papa leads a gang in Eleven," she says. "Wolfgang and his Boys, that's what they're known as. They fight, they kill… they survive and always win. They'll be my boys one day, and Papa raised me as a fighter. He… he said he's willing to die for me."

She looks away. I guess she doesn't want me to see her looking upset.

"I'm not squeamish, and I'm strong," she says after a while. "Which, in a word, means… Gadget, you're _fucked_."

At that final word, she stabs the dagger into the throat of the dummy. Shitshitshitshitshit…

"...I see," is all I can find it in me to say.

I try to resume training, but with Chive just a few feet away and constantly trying her double stab method on the dummies – she does it so well I can't help but wonder if she has already killed somebody back in Eleven – I soon leave as quietly, and quickly, as possible. Seeing out the corner of my eyes that Wolfgang himself was coming over, it's no doubt the right move here.

"You're strong," I hear him say to Chive. "...I'm proud. Only regret is I can't live to see you rule the gang."

"I'll do a good job, Papa," Chive replies. Of this, I have no doubts...

Having walked off in a random direction, I find myself at the camouflage station. I recall the words of Rue in her interview, ' _they can't kill me if they cannot catch me_ '… they killed her, but maybe they won't kill me if I stay hidden. Yes, could work.

But, Valley and Julian are here… Valley I don't mind so long as she's not too close to me in case what she has is contagious, but Julian has me nervous.

I look over the paint, pondering what to use. You know, it's interesting actually… the trees set up last year are no longer in place. Instead, it looks like a sort of urban ground, some of it covered in a rusty orange kind of dirt, along with a brick wall. Could this be a clue to what the Arena might be?

...Did Plutarch actually use my Arena idea? Maybe too much to hope for, yet I sure am hoping.

With the terrain examples right next to the paints, it's not hard to get my lower arm looking as it should. A dab of paint there, a trace of dirt mix here – kind of tickles, heheh! - and soon I look over my work from both sides. Not bad. But, placing my arm upon the wall, and I can see that some more work is needed here.

"Not bad," Valley says, looking up from her own work.

If you ask me, Valley is the one who is 'not bad' at this. Actually, she's better than merely not bad. Her arms and her face are painted excellently. So precise, so clean… well, maybe not exactly 'clean', but when she moves in front of that wall, I see I've been topped. Despite her coughing, gagging and how runny her nose is… if she hides long enough for dehydration to start hitting people she could win. Not that this is an outcome I exactly want, per say.

"Very good," I say to her. "How'd you learn to do that?"

"I used to… used to paint the outside of the house..." she says, gagging heavily. "Before… before this… ack!"

She breaks out in a coughing fit, and I'm quick to step backwards. Even if Bovin is healthy, it's no reason to assume that Valley's coughing is harmless. Julian seems less worried though, staying where he is. I wonder, has he been near Valley for a while? ...Would he get sick, or would be like Bovin and appear fine? Perhaps it doesn't matter.

Especially as he looks up at me, and I feel all feeling exit me. I feel outright sick as he moves a step towards me.

"You can't kill me yet," I say, frightened as can be. "Atala said-!"

"I know," he says, shrugging. "But I'm terrible sorry, it seems you've mistake me for somebody who gives a damn."

I almost scream, only stopped by the vomit stopping my voice from getting out. No, no!

"I don't give a damn about killing. This whole thing is stupid," he says with a shake of his head. "Also, yuck."

"...Wait, what?" I say, wiping my dripping mouth. "You, urp, don't like the Games?"

"I may be from Two but it's no reason to think I enjoy killing people," he states, returning to his work. "Sure, I'll do it to get out of here but I hate the Hunger Games. It's overrated crap. I wanted to just grow up and do Masonry… the thing Two is _meant_ to do. But no, mother just couldn't _**get over**_ the fact she got sick and missed her chance to Volunteer. She's trained me since I was two years old."

He's still calmly painting himself, but Julian sounds angry. Hurt. I feel I can understand it, some of it at least. To train all your life for a destiny you don't want? Unfair. He could refuse to Volunteer in a normal year, but now even that choice was taken away.

"So..." I trail off, not sure what else I can say.

"Mother values the glory of this crap more than her own son? Why yes, yes she does," he tells me. Julian shakes his head, briefly glancing at his mother who now trains with a sledgehammer. "Yes she does..."

"...I'm sorry," I tell him.

"Whatever. Nothing to do now but hope everybody but me dies… no offence," he states. "Stupid, arrogant women, that's mother. She would have been in the Fifty Eighth Games. A year where the Cornucopia had little food, and what little there was ended up being eaten by Lizard Mutts some kid from Nine lured to the Career camp. She'd have died, but does she care? As if."

That's the year Yohan won. I'd love to know more, but it feels disrespectful to ask, but to Yohan and to Julian too. So, I just give a short nod. Then a wince when Valley pukes all over the wall. Though, I can't really claim to be superior can I?

"I'd advise running away when the Games begin," he says, taking his leave to where the spears are set up over yonder. "I have no grudge on you but only one can live, and you'd probably get more Sponsors being a Victor and all. Plus… calling us cowards and cheaters? The Games suck but that was a low blow."

He's gone, nothing more to say, and I'm alone once more. Well, not quite as Valley is here but she's in no state to talk to me. Eep… looks pretty bad, this poor girl suffering like this. I can see Bovin is running over from where he'd been training with snares.

"Hey, can we get a doctor over here?" I call out, frantically pointing to Valley. "Uh, please?!"

Again, the shrill whistle sounds out. Ack, not good for the ears that one, nope.

"Compulsory exercise number two is starting," Atala states. "Everybody line up for Duelling."

...Nuts…

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Another day, another bowl of lucky charms to start me off. Not that it makes me feel much better. No nightmares last night, at least, but on the downside Dueling went about as well as I'd expected. Meaning it sucked. I've got the bruises on my arms to prove it, if need be.

Fact is, training is going better than I'd expected it to. Imagine that.

"So, how's your training going?" Binary asks me, smug. "I got into the Career Pack without much hassle. Bottom rung so far, but it's a start. You?"

"...I made it through another day of life," I say coolly. "Today, I'll do the same."

We don't say anything else until our Mentors take their seats.

"You in need of any help?" Beetee asks Binary.

"Not really," he replies. "I have a plan. Just make sure some Sponsors are interested, and I'll be satisfied."

"Oh, there are some already," Beetee states, sounding displeased. "Live past the Bloodbath, and they'll be there."

"Child's play," Binary says, managing a chuckle. "Literally, come to think of it."

He rises, and with barely a word of goodbye heads for the elevator. At least with him gone I can eat in peace. And that's what I do. Though after three full bowls of cereal Honorius takes away the big box of cereal. I'm quick to grab hold of my drink before he does.

"Is that alcoholic?" he asks me, serious.

"Yes," I admit. "...I can't just suddenly stop drinking, Honorius. Hovis and Karron haven't and… and it takes time to truly give it up."

"That's fair. Just… don't drink so much that you make it impossible to train," he says, concern mixed into his warning. "Now, I've got plenty of Sponsors lined up for you. You, like him, just need to survive the Bloodbath. As you're planning to run from it, this won't be a problem."

"Exactly. Running was always the plan," I tell him. "I'm no fool."

"Good. Now, do you have a plan for once you have escaped the Bloodbath?" he continues.

"...Um, stay alive?" I say, giving an awkward shrug. "Well, actually, I did have one thought. Forcing a three way tie with Lacey and Sash. I just can't figure out exactly _how_. The broken tracker idea won't work again, will it? Even if I do it on purpose this time?"

"It won't," he says, shaking his head. "There's never been a tie before last year… and you'd be hard pressed for it to happen again. It's… _difficult_."

"...You didn't say impossible," I say, near silent.

"Nothing is impossible. Just hard to succeed at without being killed," he says, also quiet. "I've seen many Hunger Games over the years I have lived. I recall many of them vividly, and…"

I just frown. There's truly no obvious stalemate method here, and we all know it. But the moment I give up, it's the moment I condemn Lacey, Sasha or myself to die. Maybe all of us.

"We shouldn't talk about this," Honorius says quickly. But, he drops his voice dead silent. "Keep thinking."

We move on to quietly discussing tactics – among them being to never go near deep water in case of aquatic Mutts – but I can't help but think. If a tie cannot be reached, and by the looks of things it seems like it won't, then maybe focusing more on escape could be a good plan? The only thing is, there is a big problem.

The forcefield.

What was it I wrote in my notebook months ago? A flip through the pages shows me – the forcefield can absorb a force of up to two hundred and twenty tons – and now I have to think. Is there any way this could be overcome? What could overload it and smash it with such a force? My old Mech Suit can't, no weapon can, a falling tree probably won't… and even then, we'd have Trackers still in us.

Still, a forcefield limit of two hundred and twenty tons. That's a starting point at least. But what is the Arena would have so much explosive force to be able to override that number?

Explosive…

The land mines. Yes! If anything could do it, they could. Rewiring them back up doesn't seem like it would be particularly hard. Stressful as the land mine class was, I paid attention. But, to get the land mines I'd have to return to the Cornucopia after I flee from it… a Career, or two, might be near it.

One step at a time. At least now I have some kind of a plan. Maybe one more or less held together by paperclips, but it's something.

I look up as Mirrus sits down next to me. Like me, he seems tired.

 _-Hey Mirrus, think you could keep an ear out in case any of the Staff let anything slip about the Arena or something like a conspiracy with Binary and Nova?-_

 _-Of course. I'll see what the rest of the Avox's might know. They all know me, so it won't be hard. I'll ask one of them to stalk Binary, just in case.-_

 _-You're a star. Thank you.-_

Soon, I'm off to the elevator for day two of this crap. Ok Gadget, breath. You have a plan. Kind of. So now… you just need to keep learning the skills. It's the one thing I have always been good at, after all. Learning.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

While I may be great at learning technologies or working my way through logic puzzles, I think social skills are something that I'm not gonna be learning any time soon. You would think that I'd make no attempt to try and talk to most of the adults. After all, I'm gonna be doing my best to avoid most of them in the Arena anyway, yet here I am… very close to Beffany.

Lacey suggested I try to learn to use an axe and credit to her as I see the value. If not for fighting then chopping wood or other debris that might block something would be good to know how to do. Of course, Beffany has more or less been living at this area for a lot of training. If she's not checking out survival, climbing or hand to hand combat then she's here and leaving a massacre of dummies behind her. Those poor training dummies.

I was planning to ignore her, but when she chops down the thick tree used as an example of terrain - and in one single blow, at that! - I can't help but forget common sense and then say something.

"You're strong," I say to her. "That was, uh, really neat."

"Nothing to it," she says proudly. "You see the way it took one good swing and I didn't break a sweat from doing so? That's standard stuff for my family, for the men and the women. Well, all but one of us. If we're in another forest, I have only one thing to suggest for you. _Run_."

"I was already gonna do that," I mumble, turning away.

I could just leave it at that, and I should. I gave her a compliment, she accepted it and didn't outright threaten to gut me… but, nope, a few moments go by and suddenly I'm talking once more.

"Hatchet's angry with you," I say, trying to chop the wooden log that was supplied. I squeal as my wrists fire up from the impact, no damage done the log. "Ow!"

"What business is it of yours?" she asks me. I turn, trembling under her scowl. "He can be angry all he wants, but I don't regret the choice. I had to make a choice whether I wanted to or not, and I did not want to, and I picked the boy who would least effect District Quota or family stability in his absence."

I'm silent. I can't argue with her. I don't want another enemy! ...Grim and unfair as it might be, I see her point here. So, I just feebly nod and turn away, trying to get a good swing done to the log.

"You're not a Victor, you're just a Fallen Tribute who didn't die," she states, walking away to the fire starting station.

"...Aren't those the same thing, really?" I whisper to myself once I am sure she is out of hearing range. "...Well, I guess Victor sounds less rude."

Though, I suppose bringing up things with Hatchet probably was rude of me to do as well, wasn't it?

Soon enough I see this is a bit of a lost cause – even if I do gain some ability to use an axe, Beffany would just hoard the axes anyway and she can use them far better than me – and decide to move on. Where to go next? Still plenty of things to choose from that I've not tried yet and while trying too much can backfire, so can doing too little.

Seems like Lacey is over at the poison identification zone. That's one I'd certainly love to learn about because dying due to a berry burning my guts to nothing from the inside is not how I wanna go! I'd rather go when I'm old, surrounded by loved ones. In a mortal world, I can't think of a better way to die.

As I approach Lacey, I see she's not alone. It's Mack and Smokey. Nice to see Smokey looks a little more cheerful, even if just a bit. Mack, too, weakly smiles. Whether it's depression or sickness in his eyes, I'm not sure.

"Hey Lacey," I say as I walk up. "How's training going so far?"

"Not crap," she says with a wide smile. "I tried learning how to make a hammock. Really wish I could just lay down and sleep on it, but I gotta train… and I snore a bit."

"At least it'd annoy the Gamemakers. If only some Tribute had that nerve," I say. Though, I guess as we all want to live nobody dares to provoke them. "How are things here."

"Really good. Let me promise you this, Gadget, Nightlock berries will not be the cause of my death!" she exclaims. ...I think it's clear some of this 'cheer' is forced. How do I point this out, though? "Wanna read with me…?"

"I'd love to," I say, moving beside her. I give a glance to the Twelves. "How are you guys?"

"Well, daddy's not coughing much today," Smokey says, some relief in her eyes. "So far, it's been a… good day."

"We're hanging in there," Mack adds. "Smokey here is a tough young lady, and... I still remember the days I was a tough man. I think. ...We're making every moment count before… um, what were we saying? Gone and forgotten it."

Smokey hugs Mack close, telling him she loves him. It's hard to watch. Not because of their bond I wish I had, but more because Mack isn't going to last long past the Arena, and where does that leave Smokey? If all of us end up dead except her, what's her Victor life gonna be like?

"Good luck to you both," I eventually say.

"Thanks Gadget," Smokey says, wearily smiling. "Means a lot."

"Oh, Gadget. Nice to meet you," Mack says, giving me a slow nod.

...Did he forget me? Or, is he giving me an official greeting? I can't say I'm sure, but I can't ask because he wearily stands up straight.

"Come on Smokey, let's go look at the first aid station. Won't that be fun?" he says, gently leading his daughter along.

"But we already… whatever you want, daddy," she says.

I make myself look away. I think if I focus on them too much I'm gonna start crying. More than I normally do, anyway. So, Lacey and I stand in silence for a few minutes, doing nothing but looking over the poison samples and the listed ways to correctly identify them. But soon, she speaks.

"I think it'd be nice if we could help the Twelves once… once it begins," she says, curling some of her hair around her finger. "It feels like the right sorta thing to do, you know?"

"I completely agree with you," I say to her. "But, how do we help? We need to make plans, and time is running out. Should I try and make my way to Mack once I leg it at the start and lead him to safety?"

"Good idea! And I, Lacey Valentine, shall prevent Smokey from being… uh..." she trails off, her eyes a little wider, her smile looking ready to break any moment.

"What, what is it?" I ask her, worried.

"I'll prevent the lady from behind you killing her," she says, her eyes widened.

With a frightened squeal Lacey runs to the swimming area and leaps into the water, out of sight. Meanwhile, I nearly wet my pants when I turn and see that Matilda is now right in front of me. The other three Careers look on with Wonder excited, Julian indifferent and Gleam just a little unsure. Varied emotions, but none helpful. I'm a dead girl…

"...No fighting with the other Tributes…?" I barely manage to squeak out.

"I'm not here to fight you," she says, picking up a book on poisons. "I'm just here to train."

With a single, almost half-hearted, smash she makes the book hit the table. It leaves a dent.

"After all, a sword is fine… but I might prefer to kill you with a book instead or perhaps a nasty poison," she says, licking her lips. Nonononononono! "Not so _cowardly_ , right?"

"Um… would an apology for what I said help at all?" I ask, shivering in fear.

"No," she says, cold as ice.

After chopping another tree, she lets the axe drop and stretches out.

"You'll be begging for Cato and Clove," she says, coldly.

"Ok, you've made your point!" I squeal, holding my hands in front of me, not that it'll help. "Leave me alone!"

"Heyyyyy..." says a soft voice.

Turning, I see that Karron has come over. She's swaying, and her eyes look sleepy… textbook case of being drunk as hell. But, mercifully Matilda has turned to look at her instead.

"She's… uh, less than half your age Mmmmmmatilda," Karron slurs, her voice soft and quiet. "You're picking on a child. It's pathetic. Jjjjjjust go swing swords if you want to be intimidating."

I wince as Matilda punches Karron down to the ground. Already, a big bruise forms upon the forehead of the Woman from Nine.

"Stay out of this!" she snaps.

"HEY! What the FUCK did you just do?" another voice yells, this one loud and furious.

His footsteps echoing as they pound along, Hovis is storming over and looks really red in the face. I wish I had his nerve, to yell at Matilda.

Or to uppercut her like he just did.

"You mother fucking fuckerrrrrr!" he screams, pounding his chest. "You leave my Ma alone! Leave the kid allllllone too! She's having a fucking hard time, bitch!"

I'm quickly backing away, and it's just as well I did. Right as I hide behind the climbing wall Matilda is on her feet, and now she and Hovis are fighting it out. Again the shrill whistle is sounded and again Atala is yelling about the increasingly ignored no fighting rule.

"No! Fucking! Fighting!" she yells, stomping her foot, her fists clenched. "If you can't behave, you will go into the Arena with your arms and legs in cuffs!"

...When she puts it like that, maybe it won't be so bad if they keep on fighting.

"Hey, Gadget," Lacey says. Turning, I see she has a towel around her soaked training outfit. "Sorry for running away, I just got so scared when I saw her and… and… oh, I'm sorry!"

I can't bare the fear in her eyes. That she thinks I'd be so furious over this. I can only hug my friend, just… holding her, for a while.

"It's alright," I assure her. "I would have ran away, and screaming too, if I'd gotten the chance. We're still a winning duo."

"Thank you," she whispers.

Seeing Edison and Gillet walk past, both men lightly sharing a hand shake, I hug her all the closer.

"...With other alliances going on, we gotta stay close no matter what," I mutter.

To this, Lacey just silently nods. But talk is cut off when we're all called over for the next compulsory exercise. The Gauntlets. A serious of platforms we must run over while trainers try to smack us with batons.

Dammit, I _hate_ the Gauntlets. I fell and split my lip on them last year. Didn't tickle, let me tell you…

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

You know, I could grow to enjoy having lunch in this place. Sure, we're in the Hunger Games and, yes, the Careers plus Binary are no doubt glaring at me by now. I'm assuming so anyway as I don't dare look in their direction. The point I'm making is that, while there are plenty of downsides, there is one notable upside.

The fact Sash cares about me.

"Are you girls ok?" he asks us, making certain nothing is out of place, be it upon our heads or our minds.

"As much as we can be, thanks to you," Lacey says, sitting very close to him.

"Exactly. Thanks for being here," I tell him, nodding my agreement. "Having emotional support is so, so vital to me right now..."

"I can only apologise I wasn't on the ball back in there to keep you both out of trouble. Matilda and Beffany… I hate to say this about fellow parents and people, but I'd rather they… well, not rank high," he says, shaking his head.

"In fairness, I probably ran my mouth around Beffany more than I should have," I assure him.

"All the same, from now on I'm gonna keep a better eye on you two," he says, his promise clear. "Now, Bovin and I have been hitting it off pretty well. I think we can count on him and Valley in the Arena. That makes a solid unit of five so we can stay out of danger. Also, a plan… the tail of the Cornucopia points to the North, so after the dust settles from the Bloodbath, let's all meet up in that direction. If for some reason we cannot go that way, we head south of the Cornucopia instead."

"Great plan, works for me," I nod. Common sense, one of my favourite things. "Hey, uh… any chance we could maybe return to the Cornucopia a few days in? See..."

I glance around, lowering my voice. Can't risk an eavesdropper.

"I could..." I trail off.

I can't talk about this when Lacey is there. After how the land mine incident in the parade scared her, I think talking about them right in front of her would be… yeah, it'd be a bad idea. I can't do that to her, it's thoughtless and mean. Ok, how to get around this…

"You could… trail off silently?" Lacey asks. "A rather unique plan, certainly!"

"Um… Lacey, could you cover your ears please?" I ask her, quietly. "I'm gonna be saying something of a, um, sensitive nature and I really don't want to risk hurting your feelings or making you afraid."

"Oh, ok. I trust you," she says, giving me a warm smile as she puts her hangs over her ears. "Lalalalala~."

"You treat my daughter really well," Sash notes. "Easy to see why she likes you as she does. So, what's the plan, Gadget?"

"I could rewire the mines," I whisper. "I think it'd help us a lot. And, uh, Lacey won't have to touch them or even look at them. We'd just have to dig them up, and I'll take care of the rest."

"Think we'd get a shovel at the Cornucopia?" Sash asks. "I've never seen one there."

"Then I'll have to try and make one. If I can't, well, I've dug for them bare handed before," I say, before sipping my drink. "Lacey, you can take your hands off your ears now."

"Lalalalalalala!" she continues, oblivious.

"Lacey?" I say, quietly giggling as I wave a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, we done? Cool," she says, smiling as she resumes eating. "So, after whatever that was, uh… what's next?"

"...Either of you like booze?" I say, taking another gulp of my drink. Awww… empty...

"In moderation," Sash says, holding up a hand. "I need to stay sober so I can think. Plus, I'd rather not drink with my little girl here."

"And daddy won't even let me drink," Lacey adds.

...Does that mean Lacey wants to or has tried to? Actually, that's not important, is it? What matters is training and working out what I can do with this land mine idea. I did the Math in my notebook, and all of the Mines together won't be enough force to bring down the forcefield. Well, possibly, but it depends on them all striking the forcefield and detonating at the same time… a big gamble, especially as if it failed there would be none left and this also assumes I'd be able to dig them all up. Last time I only got that chance due to being unwillingly in the Career Pack, and that's not happening this time… though, perhaps for the better.

I look up as a hand is placed upon my shoulder. Lacey leans against me, managing a smile. Where would I be without you Lacey?

Six feet under.

"You alright?" she asks me.

"I don't know," I say, honest. "I just know that we care about each other… and that I need a refill. Back in a few."

So, I grab my empty mug and head to where all the drinks are kept. I saw five other bottles of Cherry Shandy here so getting a refill is no issue. No, the issue is how can I smuggle it all into my bedroom without anybody catching me doing so?

"Come to mama," I mutter, grabbing a bottle. "Need you so badly. I wonder if beer can be Sponsored. Food and water can, so..."

I shake my head, pouring my drink. What useless drivel I think up when I'm feeling anxious. At least with a big gulp I feel just a tad better for now.

"Good taste in beer," Hovis says as he makes his way over, grabbing a bottle of his own – Capitol Caligula, the Orion Favourite – and tearing off the cap. "They call it Capitol's finest but really it's made in Nine. I should know, it's made at my family's fucking brewery."

"...It's the best drink I've ever tasted," I whisper, eager. "It's _**so**_ good."

"What can I say except you're welcome?" he states, chugging from his own bottle. "So, I wwwwwanna give you an offer. See, the fact you have been known to enjoy that brand of beer has made Capitol Citizens buy it from my folks' brewery and make us loads of money. Therefore, if you die I'll be fucking pissed! So, a two hour alliance. I help you make it out of t-t-the Bloodbath with gear and then we split up. Least I can do b-b-because seriously, fuck the Capitol."

"Well, I'm planning to flee from the Bloodbath," I reply. But, I am not about to say an outright no to this. Good fortune like this, I'd be a nutcase to refuse it. Well… maybe more of one, realistically… "I don't think it's a good idea to charge in."

"Flee if you want to. The less people there, the less idiots I gotta avvvvvvooid," he slurs, swaying back and forth for a moment. I was worried for a moment there that he was gonna fall over. "Just tell me where the fuck I can find you after the Bloodbath or something. I'll give you some stuff and hit the road. I'll just stay the fffffffuck outta the drama."

"You sure started some in the Training Center," I say, unable to stop myself from giggling a bit. "I wish I was that daring."

"You j-j-just need to drink more. If you get really drink you just don't give a fuck," he shrugs, letting out a hic. "Besides, that woman needed to shut up. She was hurting my head, and if anybody hits my Mother they gotta get ffffffucked!"

Looking over at Karron at the Nine's table, I see she has a beer in one hand and holds a pack of ice to her head with the other. I can't help but think to myself that she's probably going to be among the first four to die. I guess all I can do is hope that when she does go it won't hurt too badly.

"I'm gonna go past the tail of the Cornucopia," I tell him. "Good luck."

So, we part ways and I'm back over with Sash and Lacey. We're all silent as we finish off the rest of our meal. Sash moves over to speak with Bovin once again, and Lacey shuffles up beside me.

"...So, made a drinking buddy?" she asks, pointing her eyes in Hovis' direction.

I can't help but laugh from this one. I guess she's right, we're gonna be buddies for all of two hours and we have a serious addiction to drinking. Now all I need is for Haymitch to drink with me and I'll be all set for my next trip to a bar. But until then, looks like training is about to resume.

Please, no more incidents!

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Have you ever found yourself in a situation where you're around something you really enjoy, and yet you just can't enjoy a single bit of it? Right now, I'm feeling a lot like that. There's actually a Training Station for painting. I think it's meant to be for making symbols, be it for signals for an alliance or maybe a warning of sorts for foes to see. It's not a place visited much, I think, but I've been having a good time letting out my emotions upon the canvas and making a nice picture. Maybe it'll be my last, I'm not sure… but, I'd say the image of myself and Lacey upon a hill, the rising sun behind us, is looking to be a success.

But to the point of being unable to enjoy it… well, issue is that Wolfgang, Edison and Gillet have all come over. They're not painting but they're hanging out at the punching bags. The place literally right next to where I am. They're barely two meters from me.

Oh snap, Wolfgang just tore off part of the punching bag with his teeth and is tearing the whole thing apart now. Nope, don't wanna look at that, nuh uh… why am I still looking?!

"Stay away, stay away," Edison mutters, backing off from Wolfgang.

"In the Arena, run the other way," says the man from Eleven, calm and cold. "I've broken six necks in life and you might be the seventh."

"I said stay away!" Edison screams, panic in his eyes. "Leave me alone!"

Breathing deep, the Man from Five – or, Killer from Five based on what Switch said – leans against another punching bag, looking ready to be sick.

"I was reaped and saved by Volunteers twice as a teen, twice! I was safe! This should not be happening!" he mumbles, sobbing a little.

"But it did," Wolfgang states. "Man up, and deal with what's happened. Your little girl said you killed most of your kids, so this isn't anything new for you. You make me sick."

"Says the gang leader who just admitted to breaking six necks," Gillet mutters, rolling his eyes.

I wonder, honestly, if these three men even notice I'm here. I'd kinda prefer if they didn't notice me at all, or just don't care that I'm next to them.

"I haven't killed reaping age kids nor any of my family, that's the sole thing I am claiming," Wolfgang says, giving a calm shrug. "I have nothing more to say."

Wolfgang begins beating up another of the punching bags, but it seems Gillet wants the last word based on how he is not shutting up. Quickly, I add my signature to the painting and turn to leave.

"Confident guy. Confident enough to go a few rounds with us two?" he asks.

"I have my daughter on my side, so yes. Yes I am," Wolfgang says, bored. "Meanwhile that sad shit has driven his daughter away and you adopted some kid with anger issues who wants to kill you."

"Shut up!" Edison screams, his voice cracking.

Just a few more paces and I hear punching. I just speed up my pace as the whistle sounds and Peacekeepers run over.

" _ **NO FIGHTING**_!" Atala screams. "What is so fucking hard to understand about that rule?!"

What indeed. Maybe I'll figure out what while I hide at the Knife Training Station, or maybe I'll just forget about it and try to get better with the sai blades. Yeah, I think I'll just do that.

Hitting the dummy isn't hard when it doesn't fight back, and I think my strikes and fighting stance are getting better. But as I look at the dummy, I can't help but wonder… who of the other twenty three Tributes does this dummy represent? It's the same anxiety inducing feeling of last year. Being scared of who might kill you, and feeling sick about who around you is going to be your own victim. What if this dummy is a prelude to a duel with Smokey, or Nemo… or Matilda? No, not Matilda… she'd just kill _me_.

"Sai blades? A rare choice," says a voice.

I squeak, turning on my heel to face Wonder. Oh no, not again. Not more of this guy! The rivalry he wants is gonna get me killed… literally.

"No Victor has ever had that type of blade as their main weapon. I mean, I guess you're already a Victor but last year doesn't really count, so… if you win, you'd be making history," Wonder continues. "Though, being the first two time champion in history would probably be more exciting, huh? Mizar Aldjoy holds the distinction of being the first ever Victor, but you'd be the joint holder of first two time Victor and youngest victory. I can't lie, I'd be jealous."

"You wouldn't be. You'd be dead," I say, my tone soft. Anxious too. "Who cares about a title? I just want to live."

"Well, you'll live as a celebrity or die as a legend, I think both have their pros and cons," he says, giving a chuckle.

"...What upside is there to being killed in an Arena?" I say, bewildered. To say I'm lost would be an understatement. "Besides Careers and the occasional volunteer from somewhere else, no Tribute is happy to be here. The Capitol essentially kidnaps us from our homes and families for no reason other than their sadism and counter-productive regime. I swear, this country makes no sense..."

"Maybe it doesn't, but at least being in the Games means we get to be on TV," he says, cheerful as ever. "Also, a tip, if we're gonna make our rivalry work we're gonna need to be sure you can actually fight back in some way. I'd suggest that you focus more on using a sai blade with your dominant hand."

"Wonder, dear, Julian wants to spar with you in hand to hand combat," says an approaching voice.

"Got it. Thanks mom," Wonder says, quickly jogging off.

Finally, some peace. Though, not for more than a few seconds. Gleam is here now, speedily hacking and slashing away at a dummy with a knife in each hand. I look at her attack with such vast skill and then I glance at my own sai blades. I just let them drop. With how incredibly good Gleam is, maybe this is a waste of time. Even if it is not, I can't focus very well with Gleam right next to me.

"So, I see you've met my son," she says, her voice softer than I'd ever expect from a Career. Especially one who is all grown up. "He's taken a shine to you, Gadget."

"...A shine?" I repeat. "Um, I don't really think about boys that much… or at all really, and, uh… well… _**please**_ tell me I'm misunderstanding this."

"No, no. I mean that he's a big fan of you winning your Games," she explains, giggling for a moment. "You're his overall sixteenth favourite Victor. He's so happy to be your rival. It's a mother's dream, seeing her son in such a cheerful mood."

"You must really care about him a bunch," I note, making a stab at the dummy. "I can hardly remember my own mommy. Wonder better know how lucky he is. Although..."

I can't help but look towards Gleam, maybe with some pity. I know, crazy that I of all Tributes is the one feeling pity for another. Yet, here I am doing so. Just as I did for Shelly, but… I guess here it's not the same. Not really.

"Why are you throwing your life away for your son to win these Games?" I ask her, unnerved. "Wonder's not eighteen, he could have just volunteered another year, right? Either he wins and loses a mother, you win and lose a beloved son or you both die. I don't understand."

"His dream is to win the Hunger Games, and a Quell. A mother does whatever it takes for their offspring to achieve their dreams," Gleams says, her tone softer. "It's all I know how to do, make my family happy. I'm not bothered by it. It's the District One way, to not feel bothered."

"...Well, good luck to both of you," I tell her. "My daddy's in your Pack… guess it makes us enemies?"

"I suppose so," Gleam mumbles. "...I think he's a prick, if I may say so. I don't like how he treats you. Same for how Matilda treats Julian. But, it's the Pack I'm meant to be play the Games alongside. What can I do?"

With a small shrug, she resumes striking and stabbing at the dummy. As for me, I move on. It'll be time for the last compulsory exercise soon – a computer test all about plants, terrain and other such survival matters – and after that we'll be dismissed for the day, so I better get on with something soon.

So I do. Working on snares with Lacey. Quiet, careful work but something we're both getting the hang of at least. Quietly, I lean closer to her.

"I think we should talk on the roof tonight," I whisper to her. "I have some things I wanna go over… in private."

"I'll be there," she promises.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I lay in my bed, unable to sleep. The bed may be warm and cosy, so easy to settle myself down in… but, sleep evades me. Not hard to figure out why. But, I _need_ sleep. If I can't sleep, then I'll do worse at my private training session tomorrow. I won with a three, but I'd hope to do a little better than that this time, you know? Of course, that'll only happen if I can actually rest.

It's ten at night, and I'm meeting Lacey on the roof at midnight. I'd wanted to take an early night and nap for a few hours, but I guess it's just not happening. I sigh, sitting up in bed. Even with my fluffy, purple nightgown I just can't relax.

"Maybe I'll get a drink," I mutter, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "That may help."

On goes the bedside lamp and out of the bed I go. I wonder if Mirrus is having a peaceful night. He's been made to sleep with the other Avox's at the training center, so I've not seen my friend as much as I'd like. Hopefully he'll find the chance to sneak away and come see me soon. Perhaps he's found out some information that I could use?

Or maybe he's just found me a good bottle of beer. That would also work, just saying.

I freeze from the sound of a knock at the door. Ok, ok, no need to panic. It could be Mirrus right now, actually, or maybe Lacey wants to come in and talk to me? It's not a guarantee that it'll be somebody, or something, horrible on the other side.

So, I approach the door and grip the handle. With my breath shaky, I pull open the door.

It looks like an Avox, but certainly not Mirrus. This one is taller. But, same red uniform they usually have – I say usually as apparently the one on Lacey's floor has a cage over their head and a whiter outfit. Creepy. - and their face powdered to be pale as is the norm. It's a boy a little older than me, carrying a tray of food and drink. His hair is dark and a bit shaggy, and a faded bruise is upon his face. Wait, wait… right on the tip of my tongue…

"Hello… little sis," whispers the Avox. "...From now on, I'm on your side."

I freeze, rooted to the spot as my eyes practically pop out of their sockets.

"...Dayta?" I whisper.

* * *

Whoa! Family reunion, am I right? While the training is going off a bit crappily and full of fighting, at least Gadget is starting to gain a plan and now seems to have her brother back alongside her once again. You know what they say, reunions are great so long as you don't hate the other person! But, what will happen from this? Stay tuned!


	15. Act 2-6: Scored and Scorned

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They along to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Quick update, yeehaw! I'm pretty motivated at the moment, with the Arena section of the story looming closer than ever. Only one way it can all go, and that's with Tributes dying. But, what crap will our leading lady go through before then? Let's find out! Also, if you read and enjoy the story, feel free to take a moment to leave a review. I'd love to know what you guys all think, like which Tribute is your favourite and your predictions of what's gonna go down (and who will go six feet down, eep!) in the future. With that said, let's go!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 6: Scored and Scorned**

* * *

I'm stunned. How… how?! How is it possible that Dayta, dressed in Avox uniform, is standing in front of me? I can't be dreaming - I never fell asleep and everything around me feels so real – but this is the stuff of dreams. My brother is alive, well and hasn't been turned into a true Avox as he just spoke to me.

"...Quick, in here before somebody sees you," I tell him, puling him into the room and shutting the door behind me, locking it just to be on the safe side.

That's the point where I fling my arms around him, holding him close. I can't but let a few tears leak out, but I doubt either of us are going to care about me staining his Avox uniform. Not long passes before he's hugging me too and letting out a few tears as well. The Byte siblings, together again…

"I'm so glad you're safe," I whisper. "I've been so worried about you, worried where you might be and if you'd gotten killed or captured. Oh Dayta."

"Worried about me? Gadget, I've been going crazy over what's happened to you," he says, his words shaky as he holds me. "You got reaped back in! That… that shouldn't happen! ...Dad's dead to me. Dead. I guess the fact I legged it made this clear but just for clarity, I'm cutting all ties to him and Flux. I'm gonna get you out of this, I promise."

I tighten the hug. I've lost so much, so have many others… but, at least I've gained a bond with my brother. He's here for me, and I'm so glad I've lived to see it happen. But, that raises another question.

What is he doing here!? How did he get in here…?

"Dayta, the security of this place is crazy. How did you get in here?" I whisper, sitting myself on the bed. "What's with the Avox get-up?"

"Well, I was hiding out in District Six," he says, sitting beside me. "I saw the reaping at the District from afar. Then I overheard some Peacekeepers mention what happened in Three. There was no logical reason for them to make up a story like that. Watching the news report on a public TV that night told me everything I needed to know. You were in danger, and needed some help. So, here I am. I, uh..."

He looks to the side, looking for his words. I feel the same, as I'm not really sure what I can say either, honestly. This is so much to take in… how much danger he's put himself in, all for me. I can't help but wonder to myself, how can I pay him back for this? If we've reached the point of being true siblings, then I wanna be there for him too. Maybe ensure he doesn't get killed for sneaking past security? Because to my understand of Panem law, that counts as treason… not that I have any personal issue of course, eheheheheh…

"I kinda broke into the lowest level of this place and stole a spare Avox uniform so nobody would know who I was. You know, it's amazing how nobody ever pays any attention to Avox's around here," he says, his eyes to the ceiling. "Of everybody in Panem, they've got the most reason to fight and rebel, don't they? Like your pal Mirrus."

"Yeah, that's right. Avox's are… wait, how did you get to the lowest level?" I ask, turning to face him. "...Did you just walk in through the front door or go through the vents or… or… something?"

"Nope," he says, reaching into one of the robes of his pockets. "There was a way in through the sewers, actually. I just got into the sewers a ways from the train station and then I used _this_ to power up the dormant electric door that blocked the way to the hatch I had to open."

As he speaks, Dayta passes me the Spark Shot 2.0. The very device I gave him to protect himself when he ran off. I look it over in an instant, checking every part of it. It's got plenty of power left, the front prongs are fine, all settings appear intact and workable. Even… even _that_ one.

I can't help but manage a smile, hope starting to rise up in my just like an inflating balloon. This could be the most crucial tool I need if I can bring down that forcefield! I'd… just need somebody to… send it into the Games. Oh boy, would that be cleared by the Gamemakers? Hmmm… I'll have to think of a way around this. But, that can wait until tomorrow.

"So, you came into the lowest area through the sewers. But… you don't smell like shit," I note. "When did you get time to bathe?"

"I came out into the Avox sleeping area. I just asked them if they had seen you… ok, dumb idea in hindsight but Mirrus saw me. He gave me a uniform and, after a quick shower and my old clothes being disposed of, here I am. _Undercover_ ," he says, managing a smirk. "Nobody but the Avox's know I'm here. I'd rather it stay that way. So, your big brother is here to save you."

'Save you'. Saving _me_. I sniffle, wiping away the happy tears as I move closer to him, letting myself embrace him once more. Hard planning begins now, but… one more hug first.

"...I can't just escape through the sewers. I'd never make it down there without getting caught… and even if I could save myself that way, I refuse to abandon Lacey and Sash. After all the kindness they're shown me, I couldn't live with myself if I just left them," I shake my head, unwilling to imagine such a selfish action. "All of us are getting out of here. If it were possible, I'd try and save some of the other twenty one, but… I just don't see it."

"Can you even say for sure that you'll be able to make it out with two others besides yourself still alive?" Dayta asks, after some silence. "You're risking so much Gadget. If you go into that Arena, you won't be coming back except as a Victor or dead… saving three people? It's unthinkable."

"So is saving two, and I pulled it off without even trying to," I insist, a fist to my palm. "It's what is right versus what is easy. If I did what I did, the thing that's led to all this, without trying… just… just think what good I could do if I really put my mind to it."

"...I'll trust you," Dayta says, holding me. "Just please, sis, be careful. Last year was horrible, and this time you're against adults. This is..."

"...Yeah," I nod, shivering. I can't act like death isn't likely. It is… but, I've been close to death before and survived. Maybe I'll survive again. "I have a plan, though. But… it can't leak."

"Whisper it?" suggests Dayta. "I won't tell a soul, I promise."

I trust him, so I lean very close to his ear. It's a few seconds before I dare say anything, though.

"Use the mines to bring down the forcefield somehow, then use the Spark Shot 2.0 to short circuit the trackers… then flee," I tell him, though my words must come off as unsure. It's a… very basic plan, isn't it? "A work in progress, it's gonna get better."

"If you ran right out of the Arena, you would certainly be caught," he warns me. With a frown, Dayta looks thoughtful. "Could you, uh, build yourself a getaway car or something?"

"If I got sponsored enough supplies, maybe," I say, considering this. "My technology specialisation for school is engineering, so… yeah, I could. It just depends so much on what the Arena is. So much I don't know..."

"Then, maybe I can help by finding stuff out for you," Dayta says, snapping his fingers. "Everybody is looking at the tributes. At _you_. But who would look for an Avox, one besides Mirrus? Nobody knows I'm here except Avox's who nobody listens to anyway. I could eavesdrop and learn valuable information for you, Gadget."

"You'd do that, for me? But… it's so dangerous," I whisper, afraid. "You saw what happened to Rivett. You saw what… I did..."

"I know. I know that I'm sure to die if I am caught," he says, nodding warily. "...But it's my choice to do this. You saved Lacey and you bought hope to Panem, and it's got the Capitol very nervous. You helped me flee Three and get a second chance. Just… just let me try and be a guy that deserved it, you know?"

I put my hand to his shoulder, and give it a squeeze.

"Be safe," I tell him. "I'll keep the Spark Shot 2.0 here, out of sight. Can't let anybody see an 'Avox' with a weapon."

Dayta mimes some sort of speech, and winks. Silent as can be, he bows and leaves the room, carefully shutting the door behind him. There he goes, my man on the inside, my spy against the enemy… my brother who came here when I needed him the most.

Holding my weapon tightly, my breathing is fast but a bit more stable than the norm. I look over my creation, my eyes narrowing.

"I have a chance," I whisper, firm as I hide my weapon under the bed, safely out of sight. "I _can_ do this. I can."

I'm not sure how long I sit quietly, just… sitting. I have the start of a plan, I have allies and my enemies… I just need to find a way to build upon it all, and pull everything off while the world is watching. It can happen. It _will_ happen. I won't be alone in that Arena. I have allies both outside and inside, and… and…

...And looking at the clock, it's almost time to meet Lacey on the roof! Better get going. You know what they say, it's never alright to keep a lady waiting. Especially one sweet like Lacey.

As I sneak out of my room and towards the elevator, I can't help but think… how do I explain the fact Dayta is here? I trust Lacey to keep it under wraps, but what if somebody eavesdrops? ...Note to self, try and teach Lacey some sign-language.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

The night is dark as anybody would expect, but it's really… peaceful, up here on the roof. The air is clear and crisp, with the moon hanging high in the sky. A better view than any night sky in an artificial Arena, or back in Three. All I need is a shooting star to make a wish. A wish that all of us were safe, back home. That or to wish that the Hunger Games never happened.

But, I'll save such wishful thinking for when I don't have any hope left. Right now, my mood has perked up just a bit after my talk with Dayta, so I feel able to focus. I know what I gotta say to Lacey, but first I gotta find her.

"Lacey? Are you here?" I call out as I walk around the roof. "Lacey~!"

Silence. No noise but the gentle howl of the wind, and even that isn't so much a howl… more of a light coo. Maybe Lacey just fell asleep and didn't make up for this? That's ok. I can just talk to her tomorrow, and she'll need rest anyway. Kinda like me… sure am tired after the long day today.

I wonder, what will the days ahead bring. Ok, sure, there will be death, blood and fear just as with every Hunger Games. But, what after that? Pacing around the roof, I'm really thinking now. Let's say I pull it all off and the escape works. Myself, Lacey, Sash and maybe anybody who tags along – can't rule this out after all – all escape the Arena and go on the run. Well… what exactly would we do next?

"...Shit, I didn't think about that?" I mutter, clenching my fists.

Ok, so I'll try and work that out. Firstly, we'd be fugitives. Going home would become impossible, at least for a while… but, where can we hide in the meantime? Every District would have people watching for us, and we'd not even know where the Arena is, in terms of geographic coordinates. This… presents a problem.

Maybe I could talk to Dayta about this. He's not that bad with hiding and escaping. I mean, he fled from Three and now he's here, with nobody any the wiser. But, after accidentally outwitting the Capitol last year… what exactly would it mean for Panem, for humanity, if I escaped with full intent and got others out too despite the fact the Capitol rigged us back in?

It'd be war.

If I did that, surely there would be lockdowns, massive surges of people rebelling and… and… oh, this is bigger than I was thinking it was. Way bigger! It's my life, but the world is watching at all times in the Arena. Everything I do could effect them as well. Make them act a certain way. Would that mean their blood is on my own hands if people died in response to my defiance foe what the Capitol has done to me and those I love?

I'm still a kid, really. I'm not ready for all of these complex thoughts and morale quandaries!

"Urgh, there's no clear answer!" I exclaim, letting out a frustrated cry.

"What's not clear?" asked a voice I know so well.

I turn to see Lacey standing nearby, watching me. Again, the only sound is the wind. Hmm, she's looking at me… I better say something, fast, or this might get awkward and nobody wants that.

"Uh… how long have you been standing there?" Oh, what a great ice breaker that one was. Ten out of ten. _Bravo,_ Gadget.

"About ten minutes," Lacey says, softly giggling. "You were so focused, and I didn't wanna interrupt you because you looked like you were thinking about something super important. Mommy often says to me to not interrupt people when they're thinking, especially smart people. So, I just decided to wait until you were done. ...Oh, are you done?"

"Seems like it," I say, approaching Lacey. "I'm so glad to see you."

"It's only been a few hours since we saw each other," she says.

"I know, too long isn't it?" I say, smiling."...So, where to begin. Um… huh… I'm not sure."

"How about like this?" she suggests, pulling me into a hug. I return it, almost by instinct. "I think that garden area would be easier to talk at without being overheard."

Her whisper is near silent, her voice only to be heard by me right now. Certainly a privilege, and a relief. I'd rather nobody overhear a breakout plan… I don't wish to think of what might happen if one of Snow's men, or Snow himself, did so. Kinda sickly thinking about it, honestly. So, give a short, slow nod and we're off to the rooftop garden.

It's a grand little place, once we're in it. Wind chimes, beautiful plants and a nice little hot spring. Peace at last, for a few moments. Lacey enjoys the peace too, judging by the lack of the tension in her eyes she's had lately. It's some time before either of us speak, neither willing to break the silence.

"So… what's on your mind?" Lacey asks me.

"Fire and foremost… are you alright?" I ask her, my hand upon hers. "Lacey, I'm worried about you."

"I'd be worried about all twenty four of us," she says, awkwardly laughing. "We're all screwed. Hilarious! Ahahahahaha… hahaha… I'm ok, really."

"I don't think you are," I say, feeling the sadness returning. "I meant what I said, any time you feel like you are ready to talk, come find me. If I'm in my room asleep or something, just come on in and wake me up. I'm ready to listen."

She just leans against my shoulder. It's… nice. Peaceful and sweet, even. The mumble she makes… I'm not sure if it was positive or not. But, I don't think I'll get anything out of her if I try pressing the topic. So, I drop it for now. Instead, I move on to talk to Lacey about my plan. I explain it, quick and quiet, about bringing down the forcefield, about the way we could fry the trackers without hurting ourselves too badly, about how we'd have to find a way to evade Capitol forces.

"Can it really be done?" she whispers.

"Only one way to find out," I reply. "Between a chance for freedom, and just having one person go home… I think taking the risk is the better idea."

"A year ago you'd have never taken risks," Lacey notes. "You're so brave now."

"Brave, only because of you," I whisper. "It's… not gonna be easy. It won't be simple as I make it sound."

"It doesn't sound simple at all," she admits.

"Exactly the point," I say, gazing at the wind chimes. "It might kick off war, or at least numerous riots and fights. But, I think it's our best option for keeping ourselves alive and… well, keeping our friendship alive too. We can't change anything unless we try. I guess it's what I've learned as time has gone by… we've gotta fight for the things and people we love. Because if we don't, we won't have them for long."

"...Well said," she says, a blush on her face. Did I embarrass her? "I just wish they'd left us alone and not forced us back here."

"Same. But, they did… and I'm gonna show them that they _**really**_ screwed up by not letting things go and moving on," I say, narrowing my eyes. "All my desire to rebel, my need to fight for what I care for, my new dedication to doing what's right… I've become this girl because they saw a need to crush me. I'm not gonna just walk to my death like a 'good girl', and neither shall you."

"I'm on board for the journey, no matter how long or… painful," Lacey says, sniffling for a moment. "It's hard, but I'm always here. Always following you. Let's finish it the way we started it… together."

"Together," I agree. "Oh, uh… also, keep it quiet, but Dayta – my brother – is here right now, disguised as an Avox."

"What?!" Lacey gasps, shock in her eyes. Oh man, people totally heard that, I just know it! "...How? Is… is he a Ninja?"

"Well… if he _is_ then I know where I get it," I say, unable to hide a bit of a smirk from showing up. "But really, what he did was… quiet, I just heard the elevator."

We freeze, sitting in complete silence. We're not alone. I know I heard that elevator, I'm sure of it! It never opens unless somebody is coming up here. Carefully, I creep my way to the entrance of the garden and peer out. Lacey follows me, but I'm more focused on who is up here with us. Ideally, not Binary and Matilda… and if they are, hopefully they are not armed.

Thankfully, it's not them. Not tonight. Instead, it's Nemo and Hatchet. The two boys sit by themselves at the edge of the roof, their legs dangling. No words are spoken, they just sit in complete silence.

"...I just wish she'd love me for being the son she has," Hatchet eventually says. "Not wishing I was a son she thinks she ought to have. Mam wishes I was like my brothers, she avoids me you know? Like… like she wishes she wasn't related to such a weakling. Nemo… it _hurts_."

Nemo pats Hatchet on the shoulder. I can't quite see his expression from here, but I'd assume he's got his usual confidence still showing.

"If she can't see you're cool then screw her. I met you just a few days ago, and you're already one of the best friends I could ask for. Your mother's doomed man. Doomed for not being there for you… but don't worry, you've got me," Nemo says, assuringly. "Me and you, we're going straight to the top. Switch too."

"I can't just discard her though, Nemo," Hatchet continues. "Were splitting off in the Arena, sure, but… I can't just act like she's invisible and not any kind of, well, anything to me. She's still my mam, you know? It's not the Arena yet… part of me feels like things could be made better before it's too late. Part of just laughs that I'd be so stupid."

"If you think you can do it, I say go for it," the boy from Four replies, staring out at the city. "But once we're on that Hovercraft, you're with me as much as I'm with you. If she gets her powerful arms on an axe… yeah, no way am I going near to her. If you can't get anything from her, nobody else can."

"...I should be wailing and crying that my mam is gonna be dead in a few days, but somehow I'm not," Hatchet says, haunted.

"Honestly same," Nemo says, his head in his hands. "I'm just done with my mom. She'll die anyway, maybe I will too… but I'd rather stick with you for what remains of my life. She got me into this mess… I'll get myself out of it, thanks."

"Yeah… but Gadget wants you to make nice with her," Hatchet says, groaning. "She'll only join our group if you do."

"I swear, what's the point? It doesn't effect Gadget whether I do or don't," Nemo states, shrugging. "I'm not asking her to make up with her dad. He's a crazy bastard!"

"Nemo, language!" Hatchet exclaims, fighting the urge to giggle. I can't help but do the same. "For what it's worth, I think your mam shows remorse and made a mistake. But… I guess it's like, mistake or not you're still here."

"Yep… a place where no twelve year old ever wins," Nemo sighs. "I don't wanna die, Hatchet. Not like Urchin did, or Rue, or… or any other kid our age!"

The two boys are silent for a while, unmoving. No sound but their soft breathing, visible in the cold night air.

"Whatever happens, I've got your back," Nemo says.

"Same here," Hatchet vows. "In a couple days you've been more like a brother to me tham my actual brothers have. So, we got a plan for the… opening?"

"Yeah, we do," Nemo says. "Straight in, straight out."

The two sit for a while, but soon enough they rise and approach the elevator. Pausing, they share a fist bump and enter, heading back to their own floors. Once again, I'm alone with Lacey and the night is silence as it was before. Just the gentle howl of the wind, nothing more.

"Looks like we're not the only best friends stuck in the Arena," Lacey notes. "...I hope they make things right with their mothers."

"Yeah, same," I say. "I don't remember much about my own mommy, and the parent I still have… no fixing that."

We're silent as we approach the elevator, waiting for it to rise up to the roof once again. Lacey taps her foot, and I cross my arms as I gaze at the stars.

"Got anything in mind for your individual training session?" I eventually ask.

"Not a thing," Lacey admits. "Oh well!"

"Well, at least we'll have all morning tomorrow to think it over," I say to her, as the elevator doors open. "I guess we just have to… think positive."

"I'm positive we're in danger," Lacey declares as we enter the elevator.

Can I really disagree with her, honestly?

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Training time is running out. Just one more hour and then it's lunch, followed by Individual Training. I never did like being the focus on a bunch of people at once, but in this case I'll deal with it. I just wonder though, what should I show them? I'd hope I could maybe do more than I did last year because, while I won with just a 3 before… last year I wasn't dealing with adults or a specific target on my back. This year, I gotta do more.

Whatever it is I show them, I am thinking that I better not show them what I can do with a bow and arrow. After all, so far all I've done is hurt my hand with the string of the bow, and now I'm sitting off to the side sulking about it with a bag of ice upon my sore hand.

Hatchet makes it look so easy, though with how he's sticking to a crossbow – a fairly rare weapon to find at the Cornucopia – maybe it's not so notable. Katniss was the best archer I ever saw, not that it mattered in the end.

"Yo," says a voice.

"Hm?" I reply, looking up. Oh… it's Pagani. Uh, is she one of the tributes who wants to kill me right away? "Uh… hi?"

"I have a deal for you," says the girl from Six. "Kill my 'dad' if I don't get him first somehow and I'll kill that miserable excuse of a man who claims he is related to you."

"...Wait, what?" is all I can think to say in response.

"He screwed me over like your own dad screwed you over. Might as well kill them both to make them fucking pay!" she scowls, balling her fists. "Look at him over there. He's probably thinking of how to kill me right now. He makes me sick."

I look over at Gillet, trying to see for myself just how horrible he must be acting right now. He just stands around watching Edison learning to start a fire, briefly scratching his butt. Call me crazy but I don't think murder is on his mind right now.

Then again, I'm not the girl he adopted as a loophole to get around the worst part of the Quell Twist. So what do I know, really?

"I'll think I know what I can do to help," I say after some awkward seconds pass.

"Good. Knew I could count on you," she says, giving a firm nod as she briskly leaves.

There she goes, and thank goodness she didn't ask me for details on what I meant. After all I know what I can do to help… utterly nothing. I don't think I can help or, uh, should. I mean, if I get between Gillet and Pagani it's just two knives stabbed into me and then one of them uses my corpse as a meatshield and… and… and this is getting morbid. Note to self, raid the beer cabinet after Individual Training.

Of course, I can't focus on the sweet taste of beer for long. Not when I can see Sash waving me over to where he's standing with Bovin. That's an alliance meeting if ever I saw it, and much like how it's bad to keep a lady waiting, I can't be keeping a man waiting either. Also, while people look up to me… part of me hopes Sash and Bovin have got a great plan in mind. They're adults and, well, I'm just fourteen. I'd really prefer if they were able to lead us out of this mess, even with my gradually forming escape plan. I'd be happy to follow them. I have full trust in Sash… and Bovin, well, I could grow to trust him. I won't assume the worst in people, not anymore.

"What's up?" I ask as I approach them.

"Just wanting to check on how you're doing," Sash says. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," I assure him. "Pagani didn't do anything. She's focused on Gillet..."

"I've noticed," Sash says, wincing a little.

"Everybody's noticed," Bovin adds, shaking his head. "I doubt either of them are going to last particularly long. Unlike us."

Bovin shakes my hand. A little sudden, I don't flinch or back away. I just return the brief handshake.

"After all, we've got a plan," he says, confidently.

"Oh, so..." I drop my voice to a low whisper. "Lacey told you what I came up with?"

The two men look intrigued, puzzled even.

"She didn't," Sash says. "...We can discuss it later. Somewhere less… open."

"Oh. Sure. So, what's your plan?" I ask Bovin.

"Tame the Mutts," he says, quiet. "I'm really good at animal wrangling and handling. When you get down to it, Mutts are just angry beasts. If I can calm down a feral horse, I can calm a Mutt. I've done this all my life. If we can tame a few Mutts, we'll be untouchable until we can… decide what comes next."

We're silent. His idea is good, if it can be done, but my issue is that Bovin might not be as up for a risky escape attempt as me and Lacey are. Could it even work with four of us, or five if Valley lasts long enough for me to put it all into action? ...I don't really know Bovin at all, do I?

"I like that idea," I tell him. "Just… don't end up like Marvel did."

"I won't," he says, confidently.

"So, where's Valley?" I ask him. "I thought she'd be hanging around you?"

Bovin suddenly looks so tired and beaten. Very lost. Taking a deep breath he points to the Sword Training Station. Valley stands near Matilda and Julian. She doesn't try to train, or talk to them. She just stands close, doing nothing of note.

"What's she doing?" I ask, confused. "She can't… uh, I mean… she'd have trouble using a sword."

"Valley says she knows she's dead," Bovin mutters, his fists clenched. "Doctors gave her a few months left before… before..."

He shudders, breathing deeper.

"She told me she's trying to infect the Careers with her disease," he says, forcing himself to be calm. It's kinda scary… "By being near the, she wants to make them sick, so they'll die in the Arena and… so I won't. I'm lucky enough to be immune to a lot of illnesses. Guess it's just lucky genetics which… she doesn't have."

He looks over to the Gamemakers in hatred. Seeing the man from Ten, a man normally calm and collected, being so furious is haunting. I'm about to move forth to put a hand on his shoulder, for what little it may do, but he screams out his rage, kicking over a rack of spears set up beside us.

"YOU COULD HAVE HEALED HER!" He screams, raging as he throws the spears around. "YOU COULD'VE GIVEN HER A CURE ANY TIME YOU WANTED!"

Like an angry bull, Bovin yells and roars. I'm quick to hide behind one of the fake trees, cowering from the volume of his voice. Having a daughter soon to be on her deathbed from illness and being in the Hunger Games too, it's little shock he's reached his limit. I dare to peak out, and see he's been grabbed by several of the Peacekeepers. I can't help but scoff in disgust when Atala tells him to 'grow up' and puts him in a time out… a time out, really? Of all the disrespectful, lousy, condescending…

"Mind if I hide too?" Lacey whispers as she arrives beside me.

Following her gaze, I see that Chive and Hovis have started to exchange blows and insults. Looking at Atala, I see that her eye is twitching.

"Sure," I agree. "Only a few minutes until lunch. Let's just say here."

"Love the idea," she says, holding me.

"Mind if I hide with you guys too?" says a voice? Ah, it's Switch, looking nervous. "I might have, um… insulted Beffany when she called Hatchet useless with an axe."

"Be our guest," I tell her.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

I can't help but feel sick inside as I munch on the food before me. Sure, the fried fish is really good and the side portion of honey glazed mash potatoes are amazing… topped off with the cherry shandy it's flawless… but, with the individual training looming near, I can't focus on how good it all is. Well, not much. I just think of what I will do for training and how I can somehow en sure I won't break down and cry in front of them.

Being the Girl from Three, I'm fifth out of twenty four to go in. Now, that's early in the order so one would assume that I have an advantage because the Gamemakers will still be paying attention. Ha… no! Just think, who am I going right after?

That's right, all four of the Careers. After all of them do so awesome as they surely will, it's not a far flung bet that I'll look worse in comparison. Sure, last year I didn't do so well, but… I'm stronger than that now. I really am. People will be expecting me to do good, with how I am a Victor and… well, I don't know. I'm just nervous.

As always Lacey sits beside me – Sash sits with Bovin on a separate table, the men no doubt planning things out together – and like me she looks anxious. She's even a little pale as she slowly eats. I set down my fork, and put an arm around her, holding her close.

"We'll be alright," I assure her. "We will be."

"Y-yeah, we will be!" she stammers. "Uh, obviously, right? Hahahahaha..."

"It's alright to be nervous," I assure her. "I remember last year I puked right before I went in for my turn. Even if we score low… maybe it'll be alright. We have a fanbase going in, and our alliance so… logically speaking, we have reason to think things will end up ok."

"I trust you," Lacey assures me. "And, you know… Nemo and Switch do too."

"Why's that?" I ask her.

"Because here they come now," she says, pointing with her fork.

Sure enough, the 'Ocean General' and his friend move on over, sitting across from us. It's a few seconds before anybody speaks.

"So, given my offer anymore thought?" Nemo asks me.

"It's a good offer," Switch adds. "I mean, let's face it, most little Tributes never live long. You guys were the exception… and with so many big powerful adults it's all the more reason for us to team up. If you guys join us then we can have four of us hold somebody down, one limb each, and then the fifth perform the kill. We'll live longer."

"Exactly," Nemo says. "Switch is smart. Seriously, did you know that she designed her own windfarm system for her hideout back in Five? She was on the run from the cops and Edison, yet she still built this whole system to power up everything she needed."

"Oh, it was nothing that special," she says, blushing a bit. "Just… did what I had to get done."

"No need to be so modest, it's the Hunger Games," Nemo tells her. "Sponsors love that kind of stuff. Lap it up like a dog laps up water."

"It's true, dogs do like water," Lacey muses.

A silent lasts for a few seconds. I soon cough, and then it resumes.

"So, like I said, the offer lasts until we get onto that hovercraft," Nemo tells me. "Maybe I came on strong yesterday, but… c'mon, join us please. We'd all benefit."

I turn to look the boy in the eyes. I'm trying to look firm, but maybe I just come off looking awkward. I'm not sure, but I manage to not stumble in my words even after having had a few sips of beer.

"I'm only gonna agree to it if you talk to your mother," I tell him. "And I don't just mean an awkward hello followed by running off the other way. I mean _talk_ to her, about… all of this. Switch has reason to hate Edison. Hatchet… yeah, I get why he is angry at his mother. But you Nemo… she still cares about you, and… and it's not too late to make things right, because it might be too late soon and then… well, just look at her?"

I nod my head to where Shelly sits alone. She's silent, barely eating the food set out in front of her. I can see tears have dripped down onto her table from where I sit. Each tear born from her misery over losing her son… losing him, while he's not even dead yet.

"If she didn't love you at all, she's not even be crying," I tell him. "She'd be like my own daddy, or just apathetic. I'm not gonna say you have to do anything, or that you're wrong to feel angry over being in the Hunger Games, but if you want me in your alliance, well… that's my price."

"Come on Nemo," Switch says. "She's not interested. Maybe we could replan this and get Smokey to replace her?"

"...Maybe," says the Ocean General, though I see he now looks a lot less confident than he did last time we spoke to each other. "Talk more soon Gadget, maybe."

Nemo and Switch leave, heading over to the distant table where Hatchet is sitting, and so once more I'm alone with Lacey. It occurs to me I've been holding her this whole time… it's not unpleasant. Nice, even.

"So, comfy am I?" she asks, managing a giggle.

"Very," I say, giggling as well. "Oh, also… think you could fill your daddy in on what we spoke of last night? I'm not sure if I'll get the chance today, and every minute counts."

"Got it, you can count on me," she promises.

"Always have, always will," I say, letting her lean against me.

We sit like this for a while, just… close. But it's not to last, nice as it is, because soon Atala enters the cafeteria and announces it's time for individual training. So, we're all on the move once more to await our turns to show off our skills, or possibly lack of skills thereof in some cases.

"And remember," she says as we all leave. "No fighting with the other tributes!"

"What was that? I had something in my ear and didn't hear you," Binary says, sarcasm in his tone.

He glances at me, and I glance at him. We both scowl. I guess the only thing we agree on in life is that we hate each other.

I'm alright with this.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

It's really claustrophobic, sitting here. Not because it's kinda dark or that it's a tunnel that leads to the training center, but due to how many people are sitting all around me. I'm just glad I didn't have to sit next to my so-called District Partner, or there would have certainly been trouble in store. As it stands, Binary had sat down next to Matilda and spoke pleasantly with her until she went in. With Julian in there now, he's just sitting calmly and probably thinking over what he's gonna do.

Kinda like what I should be doing! But… I have nothing. Zilch, diddly squat, nada. I have nothing in mind and… I'm kinda feeling sickly about it. I have to fill up fifteen minutes somehow and, well… I don't know how. Maybe just make some half-decent snares like last year and try to show off what I can sort of do with Sai Blades? Better than just doing nothing, I guess.

Lacey sits across from me, huddled up to Sash. I'm not sure exactly what they are whispering about, but I'm guess it's something comforting and nice. I wish I had that, but at least this will all be over with shortly. I'd guess it won't even be a minute before I'm called it.

"What are you planning to do?" Smokey asks me from her spot beside me.

"I'm planning to somehow come up with an idea by the time I walk in there," I whine. "...How about you?"

"Probably show off what I know about first aid," she says, fidgeting a bit. "Maybe I'll try and stab a dummy with a knife too?"

"Go for it," I tell her. "Can't hurt your odds."

"Gadget Byte," says a feminine voice from the intercom.

"Break a leg," says Binary.

"Break your own first," I tell him.

I don't look at him as I walk past. I shan't give him what he wants. I can't help but shriek a bit though as suddenly the ground rapidly comes towards me. I wince, having landed upon my knee. He shoved me over, that rotten man!

I've been getting so careless, so cocky… thinking he'd not do much of anything to me with the rules currently in place. But, no staff have made a stand for his attack upon me. I can see Lacey is about ready to say something but I just shake my head and quickly run forth to where I am needed, my knee throbbing as I go.

As I stand by the barrier between myself and the training center I breath deeply, shaking and almost choking from how tight my throat feels. All the nasty images flash in my mind so clearly. Beatings, beltings, all the screaming of life at home… no, no! No…

I try to stop thinking about it, forcing myself to think of something else, anything else, but my heart pounds and a cold sweat is upon me. I'm not gonna calm down for a while, that much is clear. But, as I take deep breaths while I shake, I do at least know one thing.

What better place to freak out and really blow off some steam than a training session? Maybe… maybe the peaked anxiety will make me hit targets harder or something? Maybe...

The barrier opens up, allowing me to walk inside. Can't lie, this place is creepy when I'm the only one here. All signs of whatever Julian did in his training session have been removed, and everything is neat, tidy and organised right to a T.

Moving to the center of the huge area, I look up to the Gamemakers. Truthfully, I can't remember much of the group there last year, nor would I want to, but it seems like there are a bunch of new people there. Makes sense, with how lots of the old group were, well, mulched for letting two girls go free. I guess with myself and Lacey back here it makes it all even more pointless that they died.

They're ignoring me.

"Uh… hi?" I say, giving an awkward wave.

They don't even look at me. They just pour out drinks and talk to each other about, if I am overhearing some of it right, Matilda being terrifying to watch.

That's all well and good, but I'm the one who might be killed by her, not them!

"Hey! Hey! Heeeeeeeey!" I call, jumping up and down a bit.

They still do not look over. Oh, I see how how it is! Snow wants me dead and they're all ignoring me so I can be given a one and have some of my sponsors crippled. Well, that's just great! ...But I'm not leaving, not yet. They can't force me out until my time is over.

What would get their attention…

Gazing around I can see the medical test set up nearby and the Sai blades over to the side. The things I was gonna show… but no, that's not gonna get their attention. I swear, they can take their Games and…

...I have an idea.

Oooohh, this is gonna be a good one! I can hardly hold back a naughty giggle as I scamper over to one of the dummies and start to wheel it over to the central area.

It doesn't take long to get everything I need set right up. The dummy in the center with 'Capitol' pained upon it with the camouflage paint and a machete in my hand with 'Games' written onto the blade, nice and visible, with the same paint as what is on the dummy.

Now to just say something to make them look over towards me… hmmmmmm…

"Hey! Glitches! Look over here you dumb bastards!" I scream as loud as I can, my voice cracking a bit.

It seems insulting people can get results, because with annoyed looks they finally look over towards me. I only have a few moments of attention so I better make it count.

I point to the dummy and then I hold up the machete, staring coldly at them.

"See if you can get this metaphor!" I snap.

And so, without waiting for a response, I use all my strength to stab the machete right into the rump area of the dummy, right up to the handle. The gasps of utter shock and horror are like music to my ears. I can't help but giggle at the looks on their faces. Whoa, that guy just dropped his glass! Ooooo, never knew the human jaw could drop so far, but that other guy just pulled it off.

"Yeah, you know where you can take your Games and shove them," I tell them, hands on my hips. "..Um… ok, bye!"

With that, I sprint out of the Training Center as fast as my long legs can carry me. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I just _did that_! Then again, I doubt they can truly believe it either.

If my score was gonna be crappy either way, well… might as well have a bit of fun in the short time left I have the chance for it, right?

"Not bad," says a voice.

"Eep!" I squeak, seeing Julian right by the elevator. "Oh… um… thank you?"

"It's not often you see somebody provoke the Gamemakers like that," he notes. "I guess these sessions are private, but usually back in two we hear rumours of such things every few years. Frankly, they had it coming. Lousy idiots can't do their own job right. The Hunger Games are so dumb."

"Can't say I disagree," I tell him. "Um… why are you here though? I thought this was, uh, private."

"Nobody came and forced me to get onto the elevator," he states, shrugging. "Figured watching a Victor in their training session would be a good idea. I wasn't wrong."

"I'm gonna score so badly," I say, shaking my head. I whine.

"You were gonna be scored unfairly anyway. Might as well mock them while you still can," he tells me. "...I just want to go home. That's my sole want in life, to be home."

"I wish I was as well," I say to him. "But, even if I was then nothing would change. Nothing. I can only control my fate if I take it into my own hands. I just… I just wish my home life was better. That even in the worst times, I'd have a parent to love me and protect me, and yet..."

"Same story here," Julian says, hitting the elevator button. He shakes his head as we walk inside. "My home is broken, frankly. If I win… well, mother will be dead so it'll be quieter with just my father… he never talks much anyway. But I'll have to come back nearly every damn year and be around Games obsessed men and women all the time. It feels I've lost no matter what."

"...You know, I think we're not very different," I say to him, briefly chancing putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'd guess we'd be enemies in the Arena, but… if I die and you win, I hope you'd have a good life."

"I'd hope for it too," he says, looking away. "...Thanks Gadget. Maybe if things were different, we might be able to be something like friends. But with things as they are, all I can promise you is you won't be the first one I go for. Beyond that… just stay away from me, or I'll do the only thing I can."

"If this is the final time we speak, then I'm glad you've shown me a Career can be so polite," I tell him, giving him a short nod. "May the odds be ever in your favour… and may my daddy not get too close to your mother. They're a deadly duo to think about."

"Your dad and my mother… ewww, that's sick!" Julian yells, gagging. "Eww, yuck!"

I pause for moment… and suddenly, I'm gagging as the elevator stops and Julian takes his leave. Even once I get to my floor and rush to my bedroom to hide under the covers, I'm still gagging. Darn it, why did I put that thought in my head, why?!

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

I yawn as I open my eyes. Looking around, I see that it's dark outside. I guess I must have dozed off. I yawn again as I sit myself up, stretching out a bit. That was a good nap, just what I needed. I wonder how long I was out for.

Did I miss the score readings? No, can't have. They'd have come to get me to watch them, and even if they haven't I could just watch a rerun of them or something. Looking at the clock I see it's almost nine now. Must have been asleep for a while.

"Well, time to see what the damage is," I say, rubbing my eyes a bit. "Maybe I annoyed them too much and they gave me a zero?"

Quickly, I change out of the training outfit and into a golden dress – first thing I grabbed from the closet – and turn for the door. But wait, I see something on the bed. What could that be? Something is half under the pillow, and it wasn't there when I first came back here.

Was somebody in here while I was sleeping? Creepy!

Taking hold of the object, I see it's an envelope. It's sealed shut, and feels like several things are within it. A note is hastily scribbled on the outside.

 _-Delivered on behalf of your brother. Read this all alone, during the night. He says it'll explain a few of the shady things going on._

 _Also, my offer to break Binary's legs is still on._

 _Mirrus.-_

Read alone, huh? I wonder what secrets lay within… I'm getting tempted, and nobody is here. Maybe if I stay quiet and hide under the bed I could-

"Gadget, are you in there?" says Styx, knocking rapidly on the door. "The scores are about to be read! I do hope you've scored higher than a mere three this year. I mean honestly, who in their right mind associates with a three?"

" _You_. You're the Escort for District Three," is what I tell her, hiding the envelope under the pillow.

Styx leaves swiftly, grumbling inaudibly. I'd suspect, though, she's cursing my name quite a lot. I'm one naughty Victor aren't I? Well, may as well get it all over with.

So, not even a minute later I'm sitting on the sofa – a drink close beside me, of course – and waiting for the score readings to begin. I can't help but flinch though, with how Binary sits near me. I've been kind of holding myself together around him better lately, but… I can't help but sometimes think of all the times he hurt me growing up... being spanked, belted, hit around the head, locked outside… no, no. I can't get myself all scared and into a panic now. I'll be away from him soon, safe in my room.

But it's not easy to forget all the pain that he's made me feel, and being shoved earlier… it didn't help.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Binary says. "Maybe they'll have Ghost Mutts this year. An improvement over Ant Mutts, right Gadget?"

"Yeah..." I mutter, unwilling to look his way.

"Think you'll score high?" he asks me, so casual. "Maybe you'll be a real _hit_."

The way he smacks the sofa as he says this, it's got my shivering a bit. Please, please can somebody come over here and make him leave me alone…

Thankfully, Honorius is soon over and sitting right beside me. I can't help but lean closer to him… it makes me feel safe. Thankfully, my Mentor doesn't mind this. As Mirrus sits besides me, and Beetee sits right next to Binary, I feel myself starting to slowly calm down. He'd not try anything, not now.

Just Hattma and Binary's Stylist join us, followed by Styx, the show begins. For some merciful moments, everybody is silent. Pure silence. Such bliss, the lack of any scary noises or threats. Mirrus taps me on the shoulder, gaining my attention.

 _-Did he do something to you?-_

I lay my hand and flat and tilt it side to side. I see him frowning, as if ready to make a move against Binary, but I can't put my friend in a position where he could be in deadly amounts of trouble.

- _It's fine. In the Arena I'll just flee from him and never see him again. I'm faster than Binary is_.-

He still looks unconvinced, but nonetheless like me he turns back to the television. Looks like I missed a bit, though nothing important I guess.

"- _So without anything else to address, I shall read the scores_ ," Caesar says, grandly. " _First up_ _from District One_ _, Wonder Quartz, with a score of… ten_!"

Looks like my self-proclaimed rival has scored high, as expected, and certainly he'll be pleased with that. I bet he's cheering right now, dancing around like he's on top of the world. Good for him, but I can only dread what he might do should he track me down in the Arena.

Gleam also scores quite high, managing a nine. Part of me thought she'd score higher than Wonder or at least tie him due to being older than the normal reaping age, but I guess maybe she's a bit out of practise by the standards of District One? In any case, another to watch out for.

District Two is off to a flying start when Julian scores an eleven. A sour irony, that somebody so amazingly talented and deadly has so little interest for the Hunger Games he's in. Nonetheless, he's gonna be dangerous and probably a sponsor favourite. Maybe he'll be the biggest threat.

...Nope. I gulp as Caesar's eyes lighten up. Did… did Matilda…?

" _Oh my goodness_! _Are you all hearing this folks_?" Caesar asks, grand and dramatic. " _History has been made tonight, as Matilda Slate earns the first ever_ _ **perfect twelve**_!"

She did.

I yelp, frightened as I hear a loud and eager roar from below me. Sounds like Matilda is happy. Of course, now this means the Career I personally offended with my words months ago is officially the most deadly Tribute in history and… shit… just, shit…

"She's my ally, you know," Binary says, chuckling with such coldness.

And then, it's Binary's turn. I cross my fingers, hoping beyond hope he somehow screwed up and got a really crappy score, but no. He's earned a nine. Doh!

"I can live with that," he says, content. "Literally. Can't say the same for you and your score, Gadget."

I barely dare to breathe as the image of me comes up on the screen. I really have no idea what I am going to get.

" _From District Three, Gadget Byte_ ," Caesar begins. " _With a score of… four_."

Four. Just… four. It's better than than last year, at least there is that. But after what I'd done, I figured I'd get a one, or maybe they'd give me a high score to put an even bigger target upon my back. It seems Julian was right, my score was gonna be crap no matter what I tried to do. ...At least what I did gave me a good giggle.

" _Four. Fun fact about that number, it's the number of death some say_ ," Binary states.

Shiiiiiit…

" _From District Four_ ," Caesar begins as an image of Nemo appears on screen. " _Nemo Pearl, with a score of… Eight_."

Looks like the 'Ocean General' earns his title. That's two years in a row now a little kid from Four has earned a good score, and unlike Urchin before him Nemo has a solid alliance together already. Maybe he's more of a threat than I've been thinking. Of course, if I take that offer of his, I might not have to find out.

Shelly is next, and scores a decent six. I'd have honestly expected higher, actually, but perhaps her emotional state made her do worse? I can only imagine the conversation, if any, going on just a few meters above my head. Has Nemo taken my words on board? Guess time will tell.

" _From District Five, Edison Atom with a score of… two_ ," Caesar says.

...Is it just me, or is it kind of strange that one of the only Tributes who has actually killed people before the Arena has even arrived has scored so low? You'd think maybe he'd have been a high scoring threat, but I guess sometimes life is surprising like that.

Switch follows with a score of five, matching her District. Good for her, scoring decently. Perhaps not highly, but with all the messed up crap she's been through it's impressive to even manage a five. I've never pulled it off, as recently proven.

Next up is Six, and Gillet has earned himself a six. Not too low, not too high, the perfect score for somebody hiding skills. Not that I know either way as I hardly saw Gillet. Still, Mercedes is a pretty cool surname. Neat-o.

Pagani is next, and next to her scowling imagine appears a seven. I'm so glad that by default I am not her biggest enemy. Because, she has a bad temper and a bad temper can really aid somebody in doing some damage. I can't help but wince, my thoughts drifting to Cato for a moment.

" _From District Seven_ ," Caesar says, an image of Beffany appearing on screen with a steely look in her eyes. " _Beffany Rootmire, with a score of… Ten_."

As strong as she appeared to be and believed she was, that's another serious threat I better stay far, far away from. Powerful form, deadly with an axe and not lacking in brains… what can't she do?

" _Matilda wants her dead_ ," Binary remarks. " _Sees her as a threat, and frankly I find myself in agreement. I don't want that damn axe near my spine or neck, thanks_."

Next up is Hatchet, very much the opposite of Beffany in his size and build. Yet, he's clearly not helpless as she might be thinking. That seven he's just earned speaks for itself. Theoretically, he's even better than Shelly, a grown women. I wonder… what might Beffany be saying about this several floors above me?

Sash is next, his image standing calm, confident and with love in his eyes. He scores an eight, and I find myself feeling good about this. Not gigantic enough to make him a target like Binary claims Beffany is, but he's strong enough to help me as well. Perfect, I can work with that.

" _From District Eight, Lacey Valentine with a score of… four_!" Caesar grandly states.

Four… just like me. We match, as we often do. Normally I like us having things in common, but low scores… yeah, not so much. I wonder though, why did her score go down? Mine went up, somehow, so… I don't know. I just hope my dear friend is alright up on her floor.

Time for District Nine and… gee, they really went to the effort to make the image of Hovis on-screen look completely drunk? Goals...

" _From District Nine, Hovis Tonik, with a score of… Nine_ ," Caesar says.

"...How the fuck did that crazy alcoholic score so high?" Binary asks, flatly.

"A mystery for the ages," Honorius muses.

How indeed. I guess Hovis is just full of surprises isn't he? Not just beer in there. Makes me glad that he's willing to help me, even if just for two hours. Because, the thought of him swinging a sword around… eep.

It seems Nine isn't going two for two with surprisingly high scores. On screen is Karron, given a mere score of One. I can't hide the sad look on my face. This poor women. Is she sober enough to really know how bad her odds are? Not to mention, how will Hovis be feeling?

This Quell is rancid!

" _From District Ten_ ," Caesar says. " _Bovin Oxford, with a score of… nine_."

The tough man from Ten gets a score worthy of that title I just now gave him. With him my ally, mainly by proxy I guess, it's good that he's tough and didn't get given a bad score because of his blow-up earlier. I must wonder though, will his Mutt taming plan work? Furthermore, can I risk letting him in on my gradually forming escape idea? I just… don't quite know him like I feel I know Lacey and Sash. Same for Valley, though it makes me feel selfish for saying it.

And there's Valley. ...Ok, seriously?! Why did they go to the effort to make her image on-screen puke? Really, what is the point of it?! ...I try to keep calm, but the low score of three she has earned isn't a help, but then again what right have I got to dislike that? I got a three last time, and did alright for myself.

I shrink back a bit, nervous of the look of Wolfgang's eyes on screen. No danger yet, but if I see him looking at me like that in the Arena, well, I'd not have time to react. I'd be dead, so very dead.

" _From District Eleven, Wolfgang Bearheart with a score of… eleven_ ," Caesar says.

"Tough guy," Binary mutters, almost shivering for a moment. "Matilda wants him dead too. Crazy bastard has killing instinct and experience, so he's gotta go out fast."

"For the sake of both of you… that would help," Beetee states.

I can't help but silently agree with this. It's a fact, Wolfgang is a tough man indeed. He's like Thresh all grown up, if Thresh had his own gang and was even taller. Oh nononononono…

I'd hope for Chive to score low to maybe even this out a little bit, but no such luck. She scores a ten and already I feel a bit faint. I think I'm gonna be sick… thank goodness it's nearly over now.

" _From District Twelve, Smokey Basil with a score of… five_ ," Caesar says.

Five… not bad, but not great. I don't fear Smokey attacking me, but I guess I also feel worried for her and ponder if I might be able to do anything for her. I just have a nasty, and sadly logical, feeling that her daddy won't be lasting past the Bloodbath. But, as I await the final score, I am also ready to be surprised.

" _And finally, from District Twelve, Mack Basil with a score of… one_ ," Caesar concludes.

...Sadly, not a surprise. I expect Smokey isn't surprised either. Poor girl. Poor all of us, actually!

"...I'm going to bed," I say, quickly rising to my feet. "Night."

All these high scoring tributes who want to kill me, all the hopelessness of it all, all of the misery and unfairness of these families being broken and crushed. This is horrible!

I gracelessly flop upon my bed. I'll give myself a while to just cry it all out, and then read the letter.

I sniffle burying my face in the pillow. The tears sting so much, but I let them cascade out anyway.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

I sit up in bed, the blankets pulled around me. It's dark, except for the bedside lamp that I've set to have a dull, soft glow to it. Despite my low mood, it's kind of peaceful in my room. For now, at least.

As I sit, I hold the sealed envelope in my hands. I wonder what's inside it… what's Dayta managed to find out? Oh, my brother… always looking out for me, these days. It's a good feeling, one the Capitol hasn't taken away from me just yet.

"Ok," I whisper, opening the envelope up. "Let's see what's _really_ going on here."

* * *

Training is over and we know the training scores. Not only that, but it seems Gadget's getting into deeper trouble than ever, and Dayta might know something. What could it be? You know what they say, a secret kept is a secret one day discovered. Stay tuned for more!


	16. Act 2-7: A Scheme, A Threat

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Countdown to the Arena now, guys! Just this chapter plus then the next two and then we'll be at Act 3 and thus the Arena section of the story. About time, huh? Hope you're all enjoying the story up to this point. Personally, I feel it's coming along pretty well but feel free to drop me a review and let me know what you're thinking. I always love knowing what the readers are thinking. :) Also little open question for you guys, if Hunger Games has a prequel book or movie made, what do you feel would make the better story? The First Games, or the First Quarter Quell? Hoping for both one day, personally!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 7: A Scheme, A Threat**

* * *

Opening Dayta's letter up, I empty out the contents in front of me. A letter falls out, and I recognise my brother's handwriting immediately. It looks detailed, but that's not the only thing that falls out of the letter. Also inside is a second letter, written in handwriting that is unfamiliar to my eyes. Not only this, but there's a photo as well.

I look over the photo first. It's a birds eye view kind of photo, a long distance shoot clearly. My breath hitches a bit when I properly focus and see exactly what it is I am looking at.

It's a photo of the Arena. It must be! At least, I hope so anyway.

Assuming this is what I am thinking it is, then it seems I might have gotten my wish after all. The Cornucopia is there on the ground below, right at the top of a gravelly hill in the central plaza of a broken city. Seems like it's bathed in the light of a sunset.

Plutarch actually used my idea… but, with me being a Tribute again, why would he give me what I am hoping to be an advantage? Very strange. I flip the picture over – nothing on the back – and then look at it again. In the far distance of the picture, near where the edge of the Arena must be, I can see a skyscraper that looks far bigger than any other building. Hmmm… I'll keep that in mind. It'd be a good landmark to help me navigate.

Putting the photo back into the envelope, I pick up Dayta's letter to me. Ok big bro, let's see what you've got for me this time.

- _Sis_

 _I was right, nobody pays any mind to an Avox. Especially an 'Avox' who is not Mirrus. Nobody even looks twice at me nor has made any connection to us being related. Due to this, I've been able to dig up some information for you that could save your life. I told you I'd be looking after you from now on, and I'm keeping my promise._

 _While I was clearing out dad's room as part of my cover job, I just so happened to stumble upon these items in a locked box under his bed. No match for my lock-picking. One scanner later and you have these, and he has no idea. If that's the Arena, try to work out a plan for the start of the Games._

 _After reading that letter dad got from that Nova women, he's **dead to me**. If I was a Tribute, I'd kill him myself. Make sure you remember all the details in it as it's vital. I'll keep my ears and eyes open for anything else going on._

 _Dayta_ -

If we both make it out of this mess alive, I owe Dayta a big favour. Maybe I could buy him a super computer, or a lifetime supply of coffee? I'm sure he'd appreciate that. Much like how I appreciate the aid he is giving me. Being undercover and finding all this out, I can't really comprehend the risk he's putting himself into. I know, crazy I'd say that with how the Arena awaits all too soon, but it's not exactly the same. I'm untouchable until the Games begin, but if Dayta is caught… becoming a real Avox would be kind compared to the sorts of things they might do to him.

I gag, trying not to think of electric shock torture, limb amputation and all the other things far worse that those, somehow. Crazy how calling the Capitol horrible is punishable by death, but slicing somebody's arm off while they are fully conscious is seen as acceptable. Oh, what a strange world it is I live in.

But, it's a world I might be able to change if I can stay alive. I've scared the Capitol enough that they had to drag me back here when I hadn't even wanted to rebel. Now that I'm in the mood to fight back, and bust out of this hellhole, who knows what might become of Panem. Their system strikes me as pretty fragile, after all.

Can't say I'm shocked. After making their workforce miserable for so long, having their citizens lack any skills that don't relate to military or the Games and wasting so much human potential with the nonsensical way the Districts work, this all strikes me as inevitable. I told Snow, I _told him_ his regime is harming the Capitol as much as everybody else, but did the man listen? Noooooo…

"Ok, here we go," I say, picking up the letter, the one Dayta claimed is from Nova. "Let's see what bombshell is gonna be dropped upon me _this_ time..."

 _-Binary_

 _The halberd will be placed ten meters in front of your pedestal. You'll be Launched between two weak Tributes – most likely Twelve Male and Nine Female – so acquiring it should be no issue. Try your best to kill Gadget in the opening Bloodbath before anybody else gets the chance. If somebody else does so, or she somehow escapes, don't worry. Remove the Eights and stay alive. I'll make sure nothing overly painful shall befall you. Sponsor funds are vast so if you get hurt, just find a safe location and help will be promptly delivered._

 _Remain calm, eliminate those on the President's Shitlist and win. I am in the process of digging up information on the Careers so you can know their weaknesses and eliminate them with minimal risk. Once you're out of the Arena and the girls are dead, we proceed with the next part of the plan. If all goes well, Snow will be dead within a year and you'll have a spot in my new government. I'm thinking the new Minister of Defence, but we'll negotiate details after the Games._

 _Don't forget, avoid the power plant to the south at all costs._

 _Cressida Nova-_

...It all makes sense now. Well, more of it does than before, at least. Binary knows stuff about the Arena going in, and has things rigged for him. Not surefire riggage, but… but this is completely ridiculous! They've really thought it through. Nova has given him so much information, all aimed towards killing me and getting him out of there. This even puts the Careers in danger as well… shit, this is bad.

But, the bombshell here? It's proof of my suspicion Nova is not truly on Snow's side at all. She wants him dead… can't say I actually have an issue with this part of her plan. But she wants me dead too, and I can't be having that. So… let's see if I've got this figured out, more or less.

Number one. I was deemed a threat to the Capitol as a symbol of rebellion and hope, so they had Mirrus given to me as a way of harming my image. All this clearly backfired as it's made me brave enough to oppose them now.

Cressida is the Minister of 'Citizen Welfare' so she'd have the means to contact my family. I guess with her hunger for power she promised Binary and my brothers except Dayta all kinds of riches, power and fame if they helped take me out. Explains why Binary was so eager to volunteer: he's getting in good with Snow and with Cressida's own agenda too!

Cressida is now giving him all kinds of extra details to help him in the Arena, probably with approval of Snow as he wants me horribly killed…

But the bomb in Three that Rivett made, the destruction caused… didn't the TV report say she was on the scene to help? Is she making herself look good for the public to build a case for herself to rise after Snow is dead? Yeah, I believe she is.

Come to think of it, didn't Binary mention something about Flux having an account set up? Is Flux handling sponsor money? This is making my poor head hurt!

I know so much, things that I was certainly never supposed to find out about, yet I've managed to anyway thanks to my own intuition and thanks to Dayta too. All because we've finally bonded as family. But, what can I do with all of this knowledge?

"...Maybe I should expose him on Caesar's show?" I ponder, tapping my chin. "I owe him _nothing_ , and… and then I'd never have to fear him abusing me ever again. I already have a massive target on me."

I sit up straighter, my mind abuzz with thoughts, but all of it is coming back to one thing. If I sell Binary out and put it right out there to the Capitol citizens that he's cheating then it cripples his Sponsor support by a grand chunk. If I bring up what he and Nova have got cooked up on the side, then Snow will surely have him killed, whether it's in the Arena or after the Games. Victor or not, an attempt on Snow's life is a death sentence in waiting. Nova… well, she had this happen to me too. I don't owe her a thing either.

But I can't help feeling anxious, because if I go ahead with this then it's another family member I'll have more or less sent to their death. But, I had good reason to do what I had to do with Rivett… looking at the ceiling, I think that I might have even better reasoning this time. Binary and Nova and… and, well, many people actually… they want to kill me. Isn't it alright to fight back if it's life or death? I've… done it before.

I guess I also wonder, more people may be in on what Nova has planned. If I sell both her and Binary out, who is to say her flunkies won't just come after me whether I win, force a tie or escape?

Then again, can I _really_ make it worse than it already is? I… genuinely do not believe it can get worse. More painful, perhaps, but pain is nothing new.

"Just gonna leave it for tomorrow," I sigh to myself, hiding the evidence I have under my pillow. "Tomorrow is another day."

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

 _I'm walking through the clouds, the rays of a sunset cast upon me and making the clouds a golden orange colour much like thick honey. Everything is peaceful, a gentle breeze whistling through the air as I'm walking by. I briefly ponder why I'm not falling through the clouds but soon I decide it doesn't matter, because when is a peaceful walk a bad thing?_

 _A flock of pink doves fly past me, circling me playfully and causing me to giggle at their actions._

" _Hey little guys," I say, smiling. "Going somewhere?"_

 _The doves fly away over a cloudy hill, and I'm soon running to follow after them. Everything is so fluffy and serene, so unlike most of my life. How did I get here, again? I can't remember. But I don't care, laughing as I race up to the top of the hill and look all around._

" _Hi Gadget!" Lacey calls out to me from below, waving to me. "Come on down, the clouds are awesome over here!"_

 _I obey, dashing my way down the clouds. With my long legs I'm going pretty fast, and maybe too fast because I soon trip over. Rapidly and yet painlessly I'm tumbling down the cloud hill and soon crash right into Lacey. We both laugh as we lay together in a heap._

" _That was fun!" she says, giggling. "Let's do that again!"_

" _You want me to crash into you again?" I ask her, curious._

" _Anything with you is time well spent," she says with a smile._

 _We sit peacefully, but I'm not content to sit and smile forever. As we look at her, suddenly I'm leaning myself closer to her, just as she does the same. For a moment, I feel our lips touch._

" _WAKEY, WAKEY!"_

 _Everything is a storm, with a screaming face in the clouds as the rain falls down upon us. We hold each other, wailing as we're soaked by the rain, praying the lighting won't strike us down. No, no, no!_

* * *

 **(One second later….)**

* * *

I let out a fatigued yelp as I sit up wearily in bed, my blanket falling away. Breathing in and out I look around, my eyes wide. Daylight pours in through the window, and there is no sign of the storm nor of Lacey. Guess it was all just a dream, nothing more.

"Are you awake yet?" Styx says, outside my bedroom door. "Today is important Gadget! _Important_! You'll be interviewed tomorrow by Caesar Flickerman, and that means today you will be needing to spend all your waking hours getting ready for such a grand occasion. Honorius will be talking with you about your interview angle and content, while I shall be going over etiquette with you as I did last year, and making sure you act like a charming young lady… or, at close to it as we can manage. I am trying to be realistic, dear. Get ready and be at the breakfast table in ten minutes or sooner, chop-chop!"

Styx takes her leave, and I'm left alone. Ah, peace. Not for long though, and Styx really hates having to wait for anything, so I don't waste any time in getting out of bed and changing out of my nightgown, putting on a more casual shirt and pants. Nothing flashy but I won't need to be until tomorrow.

Oh shit, this means people are gonna have to live through another of my awkward speeches. Haven't they all suffered enough?! Evidently not.

As I put on some nice shoes, though, I can't help thinking back to the dream. After all, there's a real 'Muttation in the room' that I don't think I can really ignore about it. Not entirely at least.

My dream-self - so basically my actual self more or less – kissed Lacey.

Where did that come from? She's my best friend, and we've… been close for a while, but we're stuck in this horrible death game once again with more terrible stakes than ever before, why am I having dreams like that? What is the logic here?! ...I can think of fairly likely reason, honestly, but I think that's probably a topic best focused on when I am not in imminent danger of being killed. So… a few weeks from now, I guess.

"Alright… I've learnt the Arena skills, now to learn the people skills," I say, finishing off tying my shoe laces. "Yeah, good luck with that one Styx."

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

The morning has been passing by very slowly indeed. I would have thought that, with how I've done this once before, it wouldn't really take very long to get me all sorted out for the interview. Oh how very wrong I was. Styx says that, being a Victor already, I will be held to an even greater standard than usual and thus I cannot be any less than three times what perfect is. Styx had no word for this but insisted it be done anyway.

So, I've been walking around in clunky high heels, been made to sit just-so which led to my spine aching and then it was hours of working on my voice and my manners. All this for just a few minutes on stage… a bit much, I think. But I just don't think the celebrity life is for me, or any kind of life where I'm on stage for people to look at. I just get so awkward and nervous. Styx, too, seems very close to giving up on me entirely at this point.

"This is not difficult," she says, shaking her head. "Stand straight, walk with mild pace and little hip movement. Then sit straight, put on a calm and grateful smile, your eyes always centred on the person you are speaking to. Keep your voice from going too high pitched but make sure your tone is confident and sounds endearing. See, easy! Why can't you just do this?"

"...Stage fright?" I say, making the most awkward of shrugs.

"Well, try and conquer your fear by tomorrow. It reflects on all of us," Styx says, shaking her head once more but with even more scorn. Feels bad, Styx. "I suppose there is not much else I can really do for you, if even that, so you may as well run along to Honorius and get started with working on your interview content. I can only hope your content and angle will make up for your lack of glamorous presence or charm."

Looks like me and Styx are of the same mind, because I sure hope so too! I really don't like the idea of being back on that stage. Of course, between that and the Arena it's not so bad exactly, but I just… I just can't, when it comes to Capitol citizens. I don't believe they are 'evil', really, but the way they cheer over our deaths is just… it's just not nice! But can I really talk about the morale issues and appeal to their hearts with values of friendship and love? Not likely, with how I need Sponsor support to have any chance. As it stands, of course, Sponsors love violence.

It's not long before I find Honorius, sitting in the main area of the District Three floor of the building, watching TV quietly. One look at the TV, and I see that it's an all new episode of Fiona and Lawrence.

* * *

" _Oh Lawrence, the baby is almost here! But... but I don't know if I am ready to be a parent!"_

" _Oh Fiona, you're as ready to be a parent as we are to go on a vacation to District Nine!"_

 _"Oh Lawrence, I'm sorry! I wasn't ready to go there… I didn't buy the train tickets!"_

" _But Fiona, we were meant to ride the train together! The train of love! All aboard the love train Fiona, choo-choo!"_

" _Lawrence, I can't! Not with the baby allergic to trains!"_

" _Fiona my dear, the baby isn't allergic to trains… he's allergic to hovercraft!"_

" _But Lawrence, how could you know? Tell me how!"_

" _Because the baby is my evil twin Uncle, Periwinkle!"_

" _Oh Lawrence, say it isn't so!"_

* * *

...I wish I had a drink in hand, right about now. Maybe I could sneak to the kitchen and grab one before Honorius sees me and gets us started. I wouldn't take long, and I'd make sure not to get overly drunk, honest!

I shake my head. A foolish plan, though I can't help but think… I remember months ago on the Tour Lacey said something like it being cool if we played Lawrence and Fiona once we're grown up. Even with the, um, dream put to the side… the idea of being in this kind of a crazy romance, be it myself or anybody else, it sounds sounds depressing. Every episode, it's another mind boggling dilemma for these two, not to mention I have no idea how Lawrence could be the father of his own Uncle and… and…

I am taking this crap far too seriously. Just a dumb show.

"Hey, Honorius," I say, as I approach him. "Uh, we ready to start?"

"Oh, of course," he says, turning the TV off and slowly standing up. "Let's go somewhere a bit more private. Don't want anybody hearing any of what we've got in store for 'em out there, eh?"

I suspect he means more people than just Binary, if he were to return soon, and I force a confident look similar to that of my Mentor.

"Indeed we don't," I agree. "So, my room?"

"That'll work," he says. "...Also, if you think that show is crazy now, you've seen nothing at all just yet. Believe me, it was far worse a decade ago."

I just give a short nod. Frankly, with plots like fathering an uncle and eating a lover's arm, I don't think I want to know exactly how it could be worse than it already is. Some things, a teen was simply not meant to know.

I'd rather know how to be able to talk in front of a crowd and not embarrass both them and myself. Interviews can be a Game changer – and a Games winner and loser, for that matter – and with competition like Matilda and her achievement of the first twelve scored in history, I better hope Honorius has a good plan in mind.

Then again, I have my own plans too… and I'm starting to feel less and less uneasy over putting them into action.

I feel dread for the Arena, of course, but when I imagine the look of purest horror on Snow's face as I find a way to bust out of there, it makes me keep at it. War is bad, but this regime is worse.

"Got something on your mind?" Honorius asks me as we enter my room.

"...I'd say a bit more than merely something," I reply, nodding.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

Working with Honorius is a lot easier than working with Styx. Maybe it's how he understands me and my Gadget'ness with how he is a fellow Victor, or perhaps it's because he's wiser than Styx and tends to give me much more concrete and effective advice.

Or, maybe it's just that I love being treated like a surrogate granddaughter. Like I really matter. It makes me feel special, and with how I never knew my grandparents on either side of the family, well, it feels really nice. I guess sometimes water is thicker than blood if that's how the saying goes? Well, in any case I could do worse than having Honorius as a sort of Granddad.

"Whatever happens you'll want to make sure you top your interview last year," Honorius tells me, sitting beside me.

"Won't be hard," I say. "I just stammered and trailed off a lot last year, and for most of my time on stage the crowd were still talking about Cato anyway. All the females from Three have a disadvantage."

"Same for the males, really," he says, a hand on my shoulder. "But this year, they know you already. Even following after District Two won't take much away from that. You just have to keep the crowd interested in you for a few minutes."

"Oh, um, I'm not that interesting," I mumble, shyly. Sure, I won a death game and I'm quite the smart artist, but really I'm kinda… plain. "Should I talk about the mech suit like I did at the museum?"

"Possibly," says my mentor. Considering his ideas, he looks at me. "You are the first Tribute to be on that stage after your first year, a while ahead of your friend who will be the second. As you both share a fanbase, I think talking about what you have together would be a good place to start, along with how the Games have impacted upon your life. It's all-new stuff to the Capitol citizens, and they'll want to hear it."

"I won't be telling them anything happy, I can say that much," I say, thinking of the past year. Hmmm… nightmares, drunken stupors, pondering killing myself and social awkwardness. Yep, living the dream life of a Victor, obviously. "Not to mention I'm not sure what me and Lacey 'have together' right now but… uh..."

I pause, coughing. I need to redirect this talk, and keep things getting a bit _too_ personal. That dream still has me a bit flustered, and I'm not really sure why. It shouldn't matter, with how crazy everything else in life is and how much danger I am in. When you look at the Hunger Games and all the political trouble I've gotten myself into, who gives a chip about a dream kiss? Not like it was real or anything.

Besides, I think I know what the content of the interview should be. Last year Peeta dropped a huge bombshell that got everybody talking, and I think I could do the same. In fact… maybe I could do even better.

"...I have an idea for my interview," I say, looking my Mentor in the eyes. "What if I told you I've discovered Binary is involved in a conspiracy to kill me, overthrow Snow and get a position of wealth and power… all while getting unfair advantages like a photo of the Arena?"

The next minute I would describe as perhaps the fourth most awkward moment of my life. Honorius just stares at me, totally lost and blank. Seven times he tries to say something, and just as many times he fails to start. Um… think I may have come on a bit too strong here? I suspect I did… oopsie. Note to self, try to be subtle next time I reveal a scandal.

"...If you told me that I'd ask for some explanation, and maybe a drink too," Honorius eventually manages to get out. "I suppose you've got quite the tale to tell me?"

"You could say that," I agree.

And so, I tell it to him. Everything from what I learnt back in Three from my Ninja mission and other eavesdropping, the stuff that Dayta alerted me to, the suspicions I have that Flux has his involvement on the outside. I don't leave out one little detail, not one. No detail unturned or a stone unchecked, if that's how the saying goes?

"-so in conclusion my family is pretty messed up and I'm thinking of selling Binary out at my interview and letting him just deal with it," I say, pacing a bit. "Uh, does this sound like a good plan or am I kind of overplaying my hand? I've, uh, never really gone all out in revenge against somebody before so I might be doing things a bit wrong. I'm open for suggestions if I'm doing it incorrectly."

Honorius just stares, silent. As before, he opens and closes his mouth a bit, trying to speak but not quite getting there. Much like my entire life, it's very awkward.

"...I think I may need to replan a few of the ideas I was going to suggest to you," he decides after a while. "This is pretty surreal."

"I think the fact the Hunger Games exist is surreal in itself," I tell him.

"Can't argue it," he agrees, slowly standing. "So, this is quite a bombshell. Binary will be in huge trouble, this Nova women no doubt will be… Snow will still want you dead but if he spreads out his focus you might stand a better chance of getting out of his clutches. This is a good plan, but not without risks. Anybody who was on Nova's side will be coming for you… that, and Binary won't just do nothing in response."

"I know," I say, nervous as I close my eyes. "I know it's a huge action to take. I know he would beat me badly for it, if he got the chance, but… but I'm used to it. What's one more beating if it means I can destroy his power and advantages in the process. I'm thinking of this as risk versus reward and… I think it's worth it. If I drop this bomb right at the end of my interview, then it's gonna become the central topic of his own interview. We both know interviews are important, and if his makes him look like a 'cheater', then suddenly my worst foe is no longer as dangerous."

Of course, Flux and Nova might get him some supplies still, I can't ignore the obvious possibility. Though, if both get arrested… maybe he'll get nothing. I can only hope. But even with this put out there, I'm still in the Arena and the Careers will still be highly dangerous. It's not the end of danger… it's just removing one danger of many,'

"So, I'll put this out there at the end of my interview," I say, sitting back down. "But, for content… maybe I could just talk about my art, suck up the Capitol a bit and… well, pretty much that. I'm not sure what to talk about. I don't really think I have much I can say that would be positive… hard to do that when my life is really all about survival."

"Well, a good answer can really fill out the time and make people interested if you word it right," Honorius assures me, smiling. "You have a gallery in your house, right?"

"I do, yes," I tell him.

"Well, talk about that. The pictures you make, how you get the gallery to look just-so and right for _you_. Give them a real idea of your life, and why they should Sponsor you to keep your life going on," he says, looking me right in my eyes. "I mean, besides the fact you never should have been dragged back here in the first place."

"Ok. I think I can handle that," I say, managing a weak smile. "It's only a few minutes, nothing really long… I can do that. Though, we may need to rehearse a bit before I go out there and put the nation through another one of my speeches."

"I'd be happy to suffer through as much of one as I am required to," he assures me.

"Hey!" I yell, pouting. I cross my arms leering at Honorius as he laughs. "Cheek."

"I regret nothing!" he says, smirking playfully.

I huff, but soon I can't help but giggle a bit. Even after living for over eighty years, he's really not lost a step when it comes to teasing people and having fun. Nobody else I'd rather have as a not-quite-but-still-kind-of-a-granddad.

"So… you said your brother, Dayta, told you some of this stuff," Honorius says after a while. "How exactly did he do this?"

"...He's not just given me information," I tell Honorius seriously. "He's given me the tool I need to save my life and escape from the Arena."

And so, I reach under the bed and grab out the Spark Shot 2.0. After that it's a matter of reaching under my pillow to show off the rest of what I've gotten ahold of.

"...Here's my plan," I begin.

* * *

 **(Time passes…)**

* * *

It's been a long day of preparing myself physically and mentally for the Caesar Flickerman Show tomorrow. Honestly, I hope Caesar has prepared himself for it all as well, because even when you take my interview and Binary's from the mix, this certainly isn't a typical batch of Tributes. I daresay the interviews will be memorable, but perhaps for the wrong sorts of reasons.

Nobody else is free or willing to talk at the moment. I didn't try the Careers of course, but of those I'd wanted to hang out with or just stand with to not be lonely they were either busy or just wanted to be alone from it all. I can understand that. Most of the time, I'm a loner too… or, I was before I started to realise people aren't always bad to be around.

I think this is ironic in some ways, you know? I finally seek out company and nobody else wants to hang out. Makes me miss all my friends in Three even more than ever. As I enter the elevator, riding it up to the rooftop, I can't help but think about them. What are they doing right now while I stick it out here in the Capitol?

I bet Diode is ordering everybody around, making sure they find and earn as much money as they can while Cache does something goofy, most likely making Diode huff while Tech just smiles fondly. Magnette might talk about some crazy theory about District Thirteen or maybe some kind of unknown organisation, maybe the Illuminati, and then Flick would just shake her head and call Magnette a broken lightbulb.

My friends. I miss them all so much.

"Don't worry about me," I whisper, clenching my fists. "I'll be home soon."

And so will Lacey and Sash. Indeed… maybe if I somehow do everything right, somebody else could go home. A few extra somebodies, in fact. All going home, back to their friends and families. Nothing could be done to them, with the next Quell twenty five years away. I can't help but clench my fists harder as I imagine this hopeful image.

But, it does suddenly occur to me… I don't really know Lacey's friends, do I? I never saw them when I was in District Eight as she focused so much on me, and I guess not so much on herself. Perhaps her interview will help me learn more, or better yet I could just ask her once she's not so overwhelmed by interview prepping. Yeah, I will! I must admit to feeling curious what her friends might think of me. I know Eight loved me when I was there, but that was love of a crowd. From individuals, it feels more… I guess, personal. Sweeter.

The elevator opens and I walk out onto the roof. A nice breeze, plenty of crisp air in the night. It's lovely up here, seeing the neon of the Capitol stretch for miles and miles. I gotta hand it to the architects who built it, they sure picked a nice location for the dictators of Panem to live. So shiny and gorgeous.

I don't look for long though, as soon I walk towards the garden area. It's where I think I'd feel the most peace right now, with the wind chimes and the tranquillity of the area. I could just lay down here and sleep away the night. Perhaps I will, in fact.

Seeing President Snow sitting upon a bench in the garden has me quickly turn around and start heading back the other way. Maybe he didn't see me. Maybe he didn't know I was here at all.

"Miss Byte, come here," he says, calm but nonetheless chilling.

Shit, he saw me.

Nervous, I approach him step by step until I stand beside the bench. Well, at least I'm not sitting down next to him, right? At least that's something.

"Sit down," he says.

Does this guy read minds? The thought has me shivering. But, with my heart pounding, I sit beside the most powerful man in Panem. What will he say? What will he do? Does he have somebody aiming at me with a sniper rifle from another building at this very moment…?

"...So, I guess you knew I was gonna be here?" I ask.

"More of a guess, but one I felt strongly about," he replies, casual. "So… you have caused me issues, Gadget. The unity on the Tour, your insistence on keeping close with Eight in the Parade and up to this point… along with this, your little show to the Gamemakers isn't going to be left unpunished."

"I don't really see how things can actually get worse than they already are," I say, unable to meet his eye. "I've already been dragged back here, and I know the odds are, um, not in my favour… at all. If these are to be my final days, I don't see what I've got to lose by fighting back a bit."

"Maybe you don't have much to lose," he admits. Pausing to admire the garden, he soon continues. "But what of your friends back in Three? Oh yes, I know of them. I could have them killed in seconds if I happen to want this to be the case."

I freeze. He… he knows about the girls. My gang! They're in danger. What can I do to keep them safe? Right now, that's the only thought going around in my head. What can I do? Think, Gadget, think…

"That… would be bad," I say, nervously gulping. "Uh, anything that could be done to, well, maybe not have my friends hurt?"

"I think a trade could be worked out," Snow says, assuringly. Though, I sure don't feel calmer. I can only dread what this trade might be. "Would you be willing to give to the Capitol in exchange for us looking the other way in regards to Diode, Cache, Tech, Magnette and Flick? Their names, just in case you had any thought I was bluffing."

"...What do you want?" I squeak.

"I feel it would be generous of me to spare five lives if you were to take just one," Snow says, quite calm. "If, by any method of your choosing, you were to kill Lacey then-."

"No," I say, my voice firm and final. "You can do whatever you want to me. Burn me, blow me up, dissolve me in acid, stand me right up at the gates of Hell… but that's never happening."

"...Curious how you care so greatly for a girl you've not really spent a gigantic amount of time with," Snow says, idle. "Really, it's of no consequence to me if you kill her or not. Neither of you are getting out of the Arena… not alive, anyway. I just felt this way, you have a chance to save your friends back in your District."

"Maybe… or, rather, myself and Lacey would be dead and any bond and friendship between Three and Eight is gone, and then you kill them anyway for good measure," I say. I'm trying to stop my voice from shaking, but any chance of a strong response is lost when I can only squeak out my words.

"...Very clever, Gadget," he tells me, calm. "Either way though, you'll be dead and steps can be taken to keep Three and Eight back in the places they started with. Lockdowns, executions, a few whippings. Any spirit can be broken."

"It's been seventy five years… people are still fighting," I say, quietly. "They'll keep fighting, even after I'm gone. And… and maybe you're not quite as safe as you think you are."

"...Do you mean to imply you know something I do not know?" he asks me, no longer quite so calm. Now, he looks more short to the point and irritated.

"I don't know… do I?" I say, looking away. "Maybe you'll want me alive so you can learn more."

"You would do well to not try my patience," Snow says, a hint of danger in his tone. "Dead as you may be, your death can be made _very_ painful. Remember how Cinder Wilding died last year? Think about that."

I have thought about it, so many times. Each time I do I end in a cold sweat. The thought of dying like her, it sends a shiver right up my spine. Of course, compared to whatever the Arena this year contains within… maybe Cinder got off easy. That's the thing, the exact 'worst thing ever' keeps getting worse because the bar just keeps on rising up and up.

"...I have thought about it," I tell him.

"I see. And, what is your answer?" he asks, cold as his namesake.

"You seem to have found out about my friends in Three easily, and probably a bunch of other stuff easily too. You can find out what is right in front of you on your own too," I say, turning up my nose. "...Besides, I'm not going to die. I'm a busy girl Mr President… I don't have time to die. I'd, um, fall behind quota."

"Say whatever you want," he states, practically scoffing. "Just remember, there are lives in your hands. How their fates go rests in your hands."

"I just don't see why we can't all lay down our weapons, have unity and rights for all and stop the fighting for good," I say, softly. "I already told you why I think your regime makes literally zero logical sense… it's not too late to do the right thing before anything crazy happens."

"I would think the 'craziness' started the instant Lacey did not die when she was supposed to," he states, rising to his feet. "I think this conversation is clearly over. I'll be watching you very closely, both tomorrow and once the Games begin."

"Good. I wouldn't, um, want you to miss any of the good stuff I have planned," I reply. I don't dare to meet those snake eyes of his.

"Noted. Also, I must confess, I wouldn't want to miss whatever you plan to do in the Arena," he says, smirking just a bit. "A cornered rat is the most amusing sort to watch fight."

I take a deep breath. I exhale, not at all calm.

"With all due respect Mr President… there's one little thing you're overlooking," I tell him quietly.

"What might that be?" he asks. "Your missing brother? He will be located in the coming weeks."

"...Well, I guess that's one thing," I say whilst I fight the urge to smirk that Snow has no idea where Dayta really is. "But, I was thinking more… all this now? All that… might happen… it's only happening because you came to me and gave me a reason to fight. You should have left me alone."

I scramble back, flinching as Snow's eyes narrow. His face ever so slightly turns red. But, he pauses and chuckles, like I'm a pet who just performed a trick of some kind.

"Well… you'll be alone for eternity soon," he assures me.

Snow leaves, not looking back at me even once. I'm all alone, no sounds to be heard except for the wind blowing through the night and the gentle wind chimes. I sit quietly, wringing my hands a little bit as I think over what just happened and all of the things that I said. It's not long before the stress makes me puke.

Wiping my mouth, I only have one thought in my mind. Just one thing that fills my head. My one sole focus right now.

 _How can I communicate to the girls and tell them to escape from Three?_ is what I think over and over.

If I could just get to a phone, one that might not be tapped or bugged, I could call up Diode and… and…

Suddenly, I'm getting an idea. It's certainly dangerous, possibly deadly if I get caught… but, when things get tough I've got to get tougher. I don't really have any right to be scared of danger or complain about the world if I won't do everything I can to keep fighting and to make a change happen, do I? No. So, I think I know what else I'm going to be doing tonight. I'm going to be getting myself to a phone and making a call back home.

The thing is, the only phone I know for a fact to not be bugged… well, it's in Binary's room. Even if the door isn't locked and I don't have to work out a way to break in silently, well, it's _Binary's room_. It's one of the last places I would ever want to be, and certainly one of the worst places to get caught inside!

But, if this is how I can give my friends a warning before anything happens and keep them out of danger, then so be it. I'm not as big of a coward or crybaby as I used to be. It's one thing to say I'm not. It's another to show that I'm not.

"Let's do this," I say, getting up and making my way to the elevator. "Operation Midnight Ghost begins."

As I enter the elevator and press the button to get back down to floor three, I can't help but feel a little proud of making up a cool mission name on the fly like that. Of course, it'd be even cooler to _not be seen_.

I sure hope Binary is a deep sleeper.

* * *

Life in Panem sure seems to be as grim and complex as ever, and poor Gadget is right in the middle of it. All this and now she's got to grab a phone and pray she won't wake up the beast that is her dad. You know what they say, silence is golden. Especially if noise will get you in serious trouble. Stay tuned for more!


	17. Act 2-8: The Caesar Flickerman Show

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** You know what one of the things I love about Hunger Games is? ...If you said everything, you're correct, but slow down guys, I said _one_ thing! Haha! I always loved the interviews done by Caesar. Both for the bizarre contrast between what is essentially a celebrity talk show and the horrific fight to the death that starts the following day. Plus, it's interesting for how it helps with how one might interpret Caesar himself, like how I tend to see him as somewhat of a 'token good guy' of the Capitol. I guess the point I'm leading up to is this chapter is one I've been looking forward to writing due to all the crazy interviews. In case you've not seen it, the 24 tributes have all been drawn, so check my DeviantArt page if you want to see what they all look like for a more concrete visual. Let's begin!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 8: The Caesar Flickerman Show**

* * *

It seems like a simple plan in theory. Grab a phone, and make a call to Diode. She's the only girl in my gang who has her own phone, after all, and cheap as the model she owns may be at least I know I can contact her. She always carries it around, like a sort of status symbol.

But, then we come to the flaws in this seemingly simple idea. Near every phone is going to be bugged. There's a phone on the table over there, actually, but I bet you anything if I used that the Peacekeepers would swarm to me like flies to honey in under a minute. Then we come to bigger problems like how if Binary wakes up I will surely be destroyed! Oh, and then there's another factor I really should have taken into account before I came back down here.

Binary's bedroom door is locked.

I can hear him snoring beyond it, so I know he's asleep. Why would he fake snoring if he's the only one in there, and doesn't know I am standing out here? Exactly. But, I can't take advantage of that if the door is locked. I can't pick the lock, and I won't be able to sneak away to find Dayta so he can do it. I'd rather not risk Binary waking up and recognizing him, and this assumes I'd not be caught before I even find my brother.

I also cannot break the lock… well, I _could_ but I really shouldn't. He'd wake up, no doubt about it. I guess I could try and work my way through the vents, but I'd need to find a way to open the screws. I believe I would be able to think of something, but it'd take too long and if anybody saw an open vent then the whole thing is over.

"Think, Gadget, think," I whisper to myself, poking my head a little. "Do something smart already."

The door locks from the inside. I know this as my door is the same as this one, but that won't help me much if I can't get through from this side. Hmmm… wait, don't staff of the Tribute Building have a key to open doors like this? Yeah, they do! In all the years of these twisted Games, no doubt somebody has tried to delay the inevitable by locking the door. So, perhaps I can locate a key then I can just quietly open the lock. Question is, who is gonna have a key?

...Styx!

She surely won't just give me one though, so I'd have to, uh, 'borrow' the key and return it before it is missed. But, where would Styx keep her keys? I'd guess her pockets, and if that's the case I may need another idea already.

I move to the sofa. I think that if I just sit and ponder this for a bit I might figure out an answer to all of this. Sitting on the sofa and putting up my feet on the small coffee table, that's when I spot the rather glamorous handbag on the table. Shiny fabric, gems encrusted into it and a few , what I assume to be, autographs written onto it with a marker pen.

It's Styx's handbag. Hmmmm…

I lean towards it, glancing over my shoulder. Ok, nobody's here… I can do this, nice and quick. Biting my lower lip a bit, trying not to start trembling from the tension, I begin to root around through the unzipped bag, frequently looking back over my shoulder for any sign of danger.

"Where is it, where is it?" I mutter, rooting around past lipstick, a pack of tic-tacs, some pepper spray and other such things. "Ah, here we go."

A keyring full of, well, keys. Exactly the thing that I need. The issue now is, though, which of these keys is the one that I need? There's about two dozen keys on here, and if I go through all of them there's a chance I'd get caught. Hopefully they have some form of identification on them for what their purpose is.

A close glance tells me all I need to know, thankfully. Each key has a word or two on it that describes what it is. Escort Lounge, Kitchen, Cafeteria, Female Bedroom, Tribute Archive, Washroom and, the one I am looking for, Male Bedroom.

"Ok, be brave," I tell myself as I creep towards the door.

Beyond here, my worst for slumbers. For the love of all that is good and holy, don't let him wake up! Slowly, I put the key into the lock. I pause a few seconds, just to be sure nothing has happened, and then I softly turn the key. I go slow as possible to make the click of the lock as quiet as it can be. It's barely audible, but I heard it all the same.

My hands are shaking as I carefully open the door and creep inside. Sure enough, Binary is asleep on his bed, snoring. Thankfully, he's facing away from where I entered. Good, good. Best of all, his phone is right there on the bedside table. I can be in and out in mere seconds.

I shiver as heart pounds painfully, but I make my way right beside his bed and take hold of the phone. I don't dare linger, especially as Binary snorts for a moment. Swiftly and silently, I'm back out the door, closing it behind me without a sound.

I feel sick, like I'm gonna puke. The stress of the mission is getting to me, but I have come too far to call it quits now. Entering my own room, locking it behind me, I quickly get under the bedsheets with the phone. Out of sight, and the sound should be muffled as well. Ok, time to make that call.

...Shit!

It has a password. Dammit, of course it would! Ok, ok… how am I going to do this? The odds of guessing it are so low that, really, it isn't worth considering. But I can't just put in nothing, can I? No, I can't. I have to work this out. Ok, think… what do I know here?

The screen shows five underscore symbols. So, a five digit password. I guess that rules out Binary using his own name… honestly, that would have been my first guess. Ok, think, what five letter phrase is he likely to use? Uh… uhhhhhhhh…

Oh! Maybe Malia, my middle name? That was mommy's name, the lovely lady I was named for, so maybe…?

I quickly type it in and press enter. Dammit, nothing. Two guesses left, according to the onscreen text. If I get locked out, I am gonna be in deep trouble. Gotta keep thinking.

Oh, wait, it's offering me a hint. I guess Binary didn't want to risk forgetting the password or locking himself out of his own phone either. Makes sense. Ok, let's see…

" _From the stars, he started the Games we play."_

Ok, this certainly rings a bell. Started the Games… from the stars… so, I guess logically speaking it would be somebody alive when the Hunger Games commenced, and who has something to do with stars and space. A five letter name…

...Of course. I know what this is.

Typing in Orion – the president in power when the Hunger Games began. I recall that creepy statue from the Tribute Museum all too well – the phone opens up. I can see there are texts, a call log and some saved photos. Maybe I have time to snoop?

No, I gotta focus on the call first of all. Though, come to think of it… what's stopping me from just sending all of these things to Diode and then wiping the phone's history of any of my activities tonight? ...Perfect!

With shaking hands I put in Diode's number. Praying I won't be overheard by anybody outside my room, I hold the phone to my ears. I wait.

"... _Hello_?" says a tired voice about twelve seconds later. " _It's two in the morning, so whoever you are you better have a damn good reason for disrupting my perfection sleep or I'll-_!

"Diode, it's me!" I whisper, urgent. "Gadget!"

" _Gadget_!? _What… oh my gosh, I am so glad to hear your voice again_!" she squeals. " _How… how are you calling me_? _Where are you_? _Tell me everything, right now_."

"It's a long story, and I don't have much time to tell it," I say to her. "I am in the Tribute Building. I've stolen Binary's phone, and I have to be done here and have the phone back where it was before he wakes up. I know this is a late night call out of nowhere but… I need you to listen, and do me a favour. _Please_."

" _Tell me what you need_ ," she says, serious. " _I'll make sure it happens_. _I always get my way, and I'm not about to accept compromises or defeat now_!"

"Good. Ok… oh dear, how to explain this?" I can only sigh, trying to find the words I need. "Ok, I'm going to send you some texts, call logs and pictures. They're all evidence of Binary being involved in a bit of a conspiracy. If this gets out and starts some civil war or fights in the Capitol, it could buy me some time for me plan,"

" _Ok, so I need to pass the proof onto the Peacekeepers_?" Diode asks.

"Maybe see if you can scan it and print it out. Leave it anonymously in their mail," I tell her. "...Snow knows you guys exist. He… he said if I don't kill Lacey then he'll have all five of you killed."

Diode lets out a hitched, chokey gasp. I wipe away a tear. The thought is horrible for me just as it is to her. My chest tightens when I hear her sniffle. Did I make my friend cry?

" _What are you going to do…_?" she asks, afraid. " _I know I used to be mean to you, but I-_."

"I have a plan, don't you worry," I tell her, trying to sound assuring. "I'm saving Lacey, and I am saving you guys as well. Listen… things are going to get _**crazy**_ at some point in the Games if all goes according to my plan. I'm going to attempt a breakout. So… I..."

I'm silent as I consider my words. All I hear is Diode's anxious breathing.

"Tell the girls what I have told you. Tell them to grab anything they want to bring with them. Feel free to take anything you want from my house. Get out of Three, run for it," I plead to her. "Dayta got out by hiding on the underside of a train in the dead of night. If you're careful, you could pull off the same trick. I don't know how long Snow will hold off on his threat… so, at the very latest get out of there by the end of the first day of the Games. _**Please**_..."

" _But…_ _what… you got it, you're the boss_ ," Diode says. I can't help but think she may have saluted as she said this. Can't prove it, but… just a feeling. I'm touched she referring to me as the 'boss'. Me! " _What are you going to do though_? _What's the genius plan_?"

"With luck, I'll survive," I say, some tears forming in my eyes. "Listen, I can't risk talking for much longer. I'll send you the evidence, you girls flee for your lives and I'll… do what comes natural. If I don't make it out alive, and this is the last time we ever speak… Diode, I love you. I love all of you back in Three. Please, let everybody know I only ever got this far because you were helping me almost every step of the way. I'll… see you later. I hope. Goodbye."

I end the call. I can't risk starting to cry and having somebody come to check on me. In moments, the evidence of the call is wiped away, and all the texts and other incriminating things are sent to Diode. Just a quick erasure of the text in the sentbox, and it's as if I was never using the phone at all. Well, if will be after the final step. Returning the phone to the exact spot it was at before.

I'm quiet like a shadow, sneaking upon tiptoes as I get myself back to the danger zone of Binary's room.

Nuts… now he's facing the door!

Ok, be brave Gadget, think happy thoughts and don't make a sound. No whining, squeaking or screaming…

I tremble and shiver with every step, somehow remaining soundless as I creep towards him. I'm within strangling range. One hand over my neck, fearful of the horrid thought, I put the phone back down. I can't help but carefully angle it, just to be safe. There we go… like I was never here at any point tonight.

I feel close to puking at this point, but I manage to hold it down. Walking like every step is my last, I make it to the door. Carefully does it, close it nice and slow… there we go. With a shaky hand, I insert the key and slowly, ever so slowly, I lock the door.

"Oh geez… that was..." I don't even finish my sentence. "...Need sleep."

Quickly, I put the keyring back into Styx's handbag and zip it closed once more. I made the call, and no evidence remains to trace anything back to me. Operation Midnight Ghost is complete.

As I soon collapse upon my bed, dreams coming to me pretty fast, I can only sigh in relief. Sweet, sweet _relief_.

* * *

 **(The next day…)**

* * *

Much to my relief, it's been quite a slow day. There's not much to really talk about or worry over, or at least not as much compared to the normal amount at least. Binary has zero idea of what I did last night at all. I even saw him on his phone for a brief moment, yet he seemed totally relaxed. As though I were never there…

The only issue I've had today has been yet another vigorous scrubbing. I'm just a bit stingy from that at the moment, but thankfully it didn't take much work for the Prep Team to make me a 'Capitol Standard' level of pretty. I don't really think I look much different, except the microchip designs on my fingernails, so I guess it means I'm attractive as my casual self? Kinda makes me smile thinking about that. Heheh.

Hattma says he's got the perfect outfit picked out for me tonight, one that he calls the 'centrepiece of his fashion Career'. I'm gonna assume this is a good thing, or at least hope it is as I've not actually seen the outfit yet. Fingers crossed for no land mines!

With the lack of much work to be done on me and how Hattma let me go after quickly taking my measurements again - and making sure I understood that he's not letting me wear anything red – it's left me with some time to myself. I can go anywhere in the building, so long as I report back to the District Three floor in an hour, or face 'severe consequences'. Yeah, when they put it like that, I might even be a minute or two early…

I take a slow walk down a long hallway. I'm not really sure where in the building I am at the moment. I just started walking and, well, never stopped. I'm keeping a watch on the clock though and making a mental note of the turns I take. Getting lost isn't something I want to happen. Though, it sure would be nice to never be found by Snow and his regime.

I turn, leaning myself against a glass wall. I gaze out… looks like a plaza sort of area down below. So close to freedom. I give a short wave to the crowd but they don't look at at me. I guess it's a one way view? Well, at least I have some privacy.

My stomach churns a bit, seeing the countdown clock to the start of the Games up on that billboard is getting lower and lower. Not even twenty four hours until it kicks off.

I tear my gaze from the clock, looking instead at a huge screen below the billboard. Pretty well made and pristine in its design, but the thing that catches my eye is the fact I can see the winning odds of all twenty four of us Tributes on the board. Everybody from Wonder down to Smokey, they're all there… dare I keep looking to see what they all are? ...Yes, I do dare.

6-1 for Wonder. My 'rival' sure is powerful. Lucky me...

7-1 for Gleam. Honestly, I would have assumed higher odds. Still a powerful lady though.

5-1 for Julian. As good as I'd expected. Not that it's a good thing for me. Nope!

3-1 for Matilda. Thank goodness for the fact other powerful adults are here for her to be compared tp, or she might have 2-1 or even _1-1_ odds!

12-1 for Binary. Maybe it can be 100-1 by the end of the day...

30-1 for me… hmmm, seems familiar. I guess being against beefy adults means the fact I scored higher and am not crying as much is negated.

14-1 for Nemo. Ok, for real, what is it with small boys from Four having theoretically good odds? I feel insecure they keep outdoing me…

18-1 for Shelly. Can confirm, misery makes training for the Games hard.

32-1 for Edison. Crazy, really, the guy who killed his family is seen as unlikely when he's got the 'skillset' that'd serve him well here.

25-1 for Switch. Even girls younger and smaller than me are better at the Hunger Games. ...Is it wrong to call this unfair?

14-1 for Gillet. Makes sense, he's pretty strong I guess, but not super powerful either... unless he's hiding his skills, that is.

15-1 for Pagani. I guess average, though what strikes me as certain regardless of odds is a showdown between her and Gillet within the first minute.

19-1 for Hatchet. He may have a reputation as weak, but let's not forget he has outscored a Victor. I'd tell Beffany that, except that the idea of an axe buried in my neck… it's making me a bit unwilling, honestly. Ick…

5-1 for Beffany. I guess she is right to call herself strong and has some justification to judge the strength of others. Then again, Hatchet's not the one the Careers want dead for being a threat. Perhaps she could fight one of them off?

11-1 for Sash. That's reassuring… I want to look after myself, but for when I can't it helps to think it's possible he could be there for me.

...50-1 for Lacey. Wait, what? I look closer, thinking I might have just misread it, but sure enough there it is. 50-1 just as I thought. I don't understand… I always believed Lacey was stronger than me, yet somehow while my odds are still the same, low but not lower, she's fallen from the high odds of last year. I can't deny it, this is making me very worried. What's wrong with you Lacey? Why won't you tell me…

9-1 for Hovis. He may be drunk, but he's… honestly pretty powerful. Call me crazy, but I sorta think beer gives him powers of some kind. I wonder though, what if he goes through withdrawal in the Arena? ...Yep, not a pretty thought, that one…

52-1 for Karron. Unlike her son, drinking seems to just take away her powers. Poor women.

8-1 for Bovin. Good, good. Another strong ally. Yes, I might not have to murder anybody! Some claim 'it gets easier', but the idea of of murder becoming easy, of all things, frankly scares me to think about too deeply.

45-1 for Valley. I guess being sick, it makes sense her chances of getting out of the Games outside a casket are low. But, she's good at the camouflage paint… maybe she could just hide out of the way? It's not outright impossible, luckily for her.

4-1 for Wolfgang. Yeah, I guess his claim of breaking six necks before the Games was not a bluff. Shitshitshit…

7-1 for Chive. It's certainly lucky she's on the shorter side. Lucky for me. If she were as much a giant as her daddy, I'd probably have a heart attack on the Hovercraft. I try not to think of her double stab technique, I try so hard…

57-1 for Mack. I just close my eyes, feeling worse than before. I just hope he does out quick. Nothing drawn out. Certainly not while Smokey watches.

Last on the betting board, it's Smokey. 27-1 is what she's been given. I guess patching up her wounds would be easy, but being young and small the issue is surviving any kind of attack to begin with. Good luck to her.

...Good luck to all of us.

"Don't worry," says a deep voice. "The scores and those odds are just to provide a starting point for betters. In theory, everybody has a chance to win whether they have the highest odds, lowest odds or anywhere in-between."

Turning on my heel, I look to the man who spoke. Even months later I can recognise him right away. After all, it's not easy to forget the Head Gamemaker who can literally have you killed at the push of a button. Ok… goals here would be to try and gain some form of information and not let slip about my breakout plan or that I know what the Arena is like. For all I know, this man might be in league with Binary and Nova.

"Oh… hello Plutarch," I say, awkward. "Or would you prefer Mr Heavensbee?"

"Either is fine," he says. "So, back here again… with every step you take in your life, you're making history in Panem. No Victor has been in this situation before you. Most likely there won't be a second Victor in your spot either."

"Lucky other Victors," I say, sighing. "I know I won once, but I don't feel ready for this. Plus, let's be honest, the odds of me winning again are almost zero. Ok, thirty to one, but you know what I mean. I'd have to be a naive kid to think that Snow will allow me to walk out once again."

"Well, theoretically everybody can be a Victor. This also applies to being a two time Victor, I believe," he tells me, moving to stand beside me. "Just like how even Mack could be the Victor if he plays his cards right. Or, perhaps, if others make the wrong moves."

We're silent for a little while. I'm wondering if he'll make the next move, and I ponder if he thinks the same of me. Well… might as well. I'll likely never see him again anyway, win or lose. If I lose then… yeah. If I win, he'd be executed probably. And, if I can escape, then he'd be double executed! Not sure how, but Snow would find a way.

"...I have a question," I eventually say. "I doubt this would give me any advantage, and… it's something I've had on my mind for some time now. I was hoping you'd be able to clear it up for me."

"What's on your mind?" Plutarch asks, curious.

"I, uh, once heard some Capitol citizens talk about something called the 'Iris Touch'. The way they worded it, Iris seems like a person. Do you know who this 'Iris' person is?" I ask him, curious and nervous to what he may say.

Plutarch is silent. It's like the gears of his mind are turning triple speed. He comes to a fast decision though, as he gives me a slow nod upon turning to face me.

"Iris Persephone is the Capitol's top scientist," he explains. "She's a _master_ at genetics. Not just with Mutts, but with poison related weapons such as gasses, bombs filled with fumes and that kind of stuff. Her mind is mighty, and I think her number of human test subjects passed the eighteen hundred mark last Tuesday. If the 'Iris Touch' is mentioned, it basically means asking her to add her personal touch of poison or general 'trademark' to it. She even mentored Lucia, my fellow Gamemaker. They're quite the pair."

Plutarch seems fond, but I feel the colour and warmth draining right out of my face, and my chest too for good measure. I barely hear Plutarch bid me farewell and good luck. I just stand frozen to the spot. Lucia was one of the people I overheard. I know it wasn't a dream. Iris Touch… that must be happening in the Arena! Shitshitshit, this is bad…

Human test subjects, that part is what sticks out to me most of all. That… that's like something out of Frankenstein! I swallow down the vomit before it can spray. So many people… men, women… maybe children. The thought of Iris, whatever she may look like, makes me feel like passing out. It's a struggle to stay standing as my mind lingers on what may have become of the 'test subjects'.

So, less than a full day from now perhaps that is the horrific fate awaiting me. Eaten by incredibly dangerous and grotesque Mutts. Poisoned and left choking to death by gas. Melted alive by a poison bomb of some sort. Oh, what do I do? What do I do?!

...I can only survive. It's… it's my only option.

I sit myself down, hugging my knees up so I can hide away my face. It's one of those times where I just need to sit and cry a little bit. I'll need to get all the tears and sobs out for tonight. Because, on that stage I need to make myself into a celebrity. A star.

I need to make sure they remember me for the girl I am… and also make sure they never forget the crap Binary has been getting into behind the scenes!

I know I never will.

* * *

 **(A few hours later…)**

* * *

The life of a celebrity is a stressful one, certainly. I guess being a Tribute, prior-Victor or not, counts as being a celebrity, and let me tell you the stress is _real_ right now! Caesar Flickerman is out there prepping up the audience for what is to come with jokes, audience banter and an anecdote about toothpaste. The typical stuff every year.

As for myself and the other twenty three Tributes, we're sat in a room off to the side of the hallway leading to the stage. I guess having a chair to sit on beats standing around for a while without a break, but it's getting claustrophobic in here. I'm in a room full of killers and victims… it's really not pleasant at all.

Still, while I may have no privacy and very little dignity still intact, at least I have water and some food. I'd really wanted a drink of cherry shandy, or maybe something even stronger, but I need to be sober for this. At least the honey cake makes up for the lack of being able to get hammered… and not in the way that might be fatal tomorrow. I try not to glance at Matilda… the thought of her holding a sledgehammer sure is a scary one!

Now in my interview outfit – a quite literally sparkling golden dress studded with topazes – I'm seated between Lacey and Hatchet. The Boy from Seven is quiet, muttering to himself every now and then about what he might say, while I keep my focus on Lacey. I can't deny it, in her rosy pink strapless dress alongside the ruby fitted opera gloves practically fit for royalty she looks…

...Beautiful. The most beautiful girl I've seen in my life and… and again, much like that dream, this is certainly a topic best left for when we're not going into an Arena tomorrow morning. Imagine how she'd react if I bought this up. " _Hey Lacey, I_ _may or may not_ _be starting to gain a crush on you, isn't that something_?" Oh yeah, it's really be something alright…

"You alright Gadget?" she asks me, her hand upon mind. "Nervous?"

"Like crazy," I tell her, gulping. "...You?"

"Oh, even moreso!" she assures me. "I keep worrying I'll say something stupid again, and then everybody will laugh at me so I won't get sponsors and then I'll die and… and..."

She trails off, looking away

"I didn't used to be so nervous about going on a stage," she mumbles. "I… didn't used to be a lot of things."

"Neither did I," I say to her. "But, we survived the Hunger Games together. I think we can survive our interviews too. Also..."

I drop my voice much lower, barely even a whisper.

"I have something _**big**_ planned for my interview and things could get a bit crazy," I say to her, looking her right in the eyes. "But don't worry, alright? If everything goes according to plan, we're both going to be alright. I promise."

"...I believe you," Lacey says to me, pulling me in for a tight hug. "At least we get to wear these nice outfits, huh? I really like the fabric and jewels… you look good with topazes, Gadget."

"And… you look amazing in anything," I tell her, a bit shy.

"You really think so?" she asks, blushing.

"More fact than thought I'd say," is my response. "So… any ideas what you're gonna say to Caesar?"

"Uh..." she trails off, looking like she has a headache. "I'm hoping I'll have it all worked out before Gillet's interview is finished."

"Good luck," I reply, patting her on the shoulder.

On the TV screen of the room, we have a perfect view of the stage. Not just of Caesar himself, but of all the interviews that are going to be happening. Good… wouldn't want anybody to miss mine. On screen it seems Caesar is ready to begin. Ok stage fright, don't strike me down!

" _Let's give a warm Capitol welcome to Gleam_!" he announces.

"Well, that's me," Gleam says as she rises. "I do hope I'll do alright."

"You'll do great mom," Wonder says, a smile on his face.

Gleam leaves out the door, and a few moments pass before she appears on-screen and sits on the chair next to Caesar's own. Alright, time to learn more about Gleam… assuming she's one of the Tributes who gives anything away. Some, like Thresh, give nothing away whatsoever. To this day, I am glad that strong boy never got his hands on me…

" _So Gleam, you're statistically the oldest Tribute to ever come out of One_ ," Caesar begins. " _I know, cheeky of me to talk about a women's age. Cheeky I say_! _But, how does it make you feel_?"

"Oh, well, I'd suppose quite like eleven of the other Tributes," Gleam says, softly chuckling. " _Do you think I look good for my age_?"

" _Oh, certainly_ ," Caesar assures, affable as ever. " _But Gleam, how old are you_?"

The mother from One puts on a firm face, hardly able to hide an amused smile.

" _Old enough_ ," she insists to Caesar. " _Not too old to play in Games with the younger people, I assure you_."

Her interview goes on this way for a while. The sweet, motherly role is one she pulls off with ease, and the audience appear to be charmed. Wonder is certainly pleased, happy that his mother is doing so well at her interview. I wonder if he'll be so happy if she ends up dead so that he can become a Victor. Would he find it to be worth it?

By the time I turn my focus back to the TV the interview is almost over. Catching the end of a talk about Gleam's skill with knives, I hear Caesar ask her about her willingness to die so that Wonder could be his Victor. She's silent, thoughtful for a few moments.

" _Isn't it the job of every parent to help their family achieve their dreams_?" she asks.

Gleam's interview ends and she exits the stage. Wonder, and the audience out there, applaud for her but everybody else remains silent. I do wonder, with Gleam being willing to die so that Wonder can win the Hunger Games… does that technically count as Gleam being suicidal? I'm… honestly not sure.

I don't ponder it for long though. Wonder is next up and with a cheer he's on his face, giving m a wink as he passes by me.

"Wish me luck, rival," he says in glee. "You'll get a mention."

"Joy," is all I can say, groaning.

Out the door he goes, and then he appears on the stage on screen. He waves to the crowd, cheering and playing along with their screams of purest fanboyism, and fangirlism. Even as he sits down the applause continues. Oh damn, this guy is gonna get awesome sponsors, just like nearly every Career ever. With Gleam backing him up though, he's even _more_ dangerous!

" _Welcome to the show Wonder_ ," Caesar begins.

" _Thank you Caesar_! _I've wanted to be here all of my life_ ," Wonder replies. " _It's like a dream come true, the fact I'm here_. _I'm so psyched and ready to go_! _After Two and Twelve won the first two Quells, I think it's about time One walked away with the win this time around_. _We have some great Victors and Fallen Tributes, but a Quell victory is just… it's the big leagues Caesar_."

As the minutes tick by every so slowly, this is pretty much the way of it all. Caesar and Wonder bantering and laughing like old friends as they talk about the trivia from past Hunger Games. Wonder's only a bit older than me really, but he knows things from so long ago, so obscure to eve Careers I would think… its honestly impressive. He knows the names of all the Tributes who died too, nobody overlooked.

"So what would you do if you win these Games?" Caesar asks.

" _Live a life of wonder_ ," Wonder jokes. " _Honestly, you'll just have to Sponsor me to bring me back here so you'll find out my secret ambition_. _I'm more focused on what'll be happening inside the Arena at the moment_."

" _Oh, got any plans to tease us with_?" Caesar asks, eager.

Wonder grins, looking excited.

" _I'll be the first Tribute to kill a Victor_!" he cheers. ...Oh come on! No! " _Gadget and me, we're rivals in a sense_. _A strong sense_. _It'll be a really grand duel between us, and as much as I respect her as a Victor, she's going down_!"

Shit. Shit! SHIT! I gulp, my chest tightening as my blood begins to run cold. Even with Lacey quick to come to my aid, it's still certainly difficult to breath properly. Not a spear, not a spear!

"Here, drink this."

I look up, seeing Nemo has walked over and holds out a mug of water for me. I mumble my gratitude, gulping it down. Still far from calm, but somewhat better all the same.

"My army could flock that guy all at the same time and stab him up," Nemo offers, his voice low. "The offer is still open."

Nemo returns to his own seat, no doubt going over his own interview plan in his head.

"He's right, it's a good offer," Hatchet adds from his spot beside me.

By the time I once again pay attention to the television Wonder's interview has ended. Instead, Matilda is now walking on stage. I can't help but gulp, and a glance beside me at Lacey tells me that my friend is clearly afraid as well. This women scored a _twelve_ and she has a special hatred for us both. This is gonna suck.

" _Matilda_! _Good to see you_ ," Caesar says, grandly.

" _Only seventeen years overdue_ ," she replies coldly. " _But the pleasure is all mine. I can't wait until tomorrow_. _After so long, its nearly here_. _I can't help it Caesar, I'm shaking in glee at the thought of the Bloodbath_."

" _So you're a fighter, you're a warrior_?" Caesar asks, eager. " _You scored the first ever twelve, so tell us… what's your game plan_?"

" _Butcher everybody in sight_ ," she says, grinning. " _If I could, I'd make it a twenty three death Bloodbath_. _Of course, I do recognise that's not possible, but hunting down the outliers should be a fun past-time_. _I know how to track people_."

" _Most Tributes don't reveal their talents in their interview_. _You're confident, I love that_!" Caesar remarks.

" _Those Tributes didn't score a twelve_ ," Matilda states, snorting. " _I'm like a sword machine, Caesar. Tributes go in, corpses come out_."

" _Oh, what kind of corpses_?" Caesar asks, looking nervous.

" _Alive ones_ ," Matilda says, flat as can be.

" _Oh, my fav-_ ," Caesar attempts to say.

" _DEAD ONES, you flamboyant fuck_!" Matilda barks. " _Besides you, Outliers are some of the most simple beings on this planet_. _They can't fight, they can't run and they are not organised_! _It will be easy_."

I hear whispers of contempt around me. I also hear myself whimper quietly. I'm not wasting my time, or life, bothering to fight against her. I'm just running for my life! ...But she's wrong, you know. Perhaps I can't fight, true, but I am very good at running away from danger and I'm organising a plan. Others, like Nemo, have shown they are organised with how he made his own 'army'. Plus, let's not forget Wolfgang can, and surely will, fight. Six broken necks, just like he said…

"She's a crazy bitch. You guys might fear her but I've had to live with her," Julian says from his spot at the edge of the room, shaking his head.

All too soon, or in my opinion not soon enough, Matilda's interview ends with her shaking Caesar's hand roughly and declaring she will be the Victor and not take a single scratch. The fact is, I can't say she's being arrogant or stupid. She has valid reason to think like that!

"Loussssssssy bitch!" Hovis slurs from his seat somewhere behind me. "G-gonna get her gotten, make her eat her w-w-words!"

I can't but, in some morbid way, look forward to Hovis' interview. It'll certainly be a highlight, seeing him go out there drunk and full of fiery energy and volume. Of course, before him its Julian. There he goes, out the room and a moment later appears on screen, not bothering to wave to the crowd like the other three Careers did.

" _Welcome to the show Julian_ ," Caesar says, shaking the boy's hand. " _How does it feel, being this year's male Tribute from Two, and scoring so highly_?"

" _It doesn't_ ," Julian replies.

" _It…_ _doesn't_?" Caesar asks, puzzled.

"Yep. _I don't feel much of anything about all this_ ," Julian says with an idle shrug. " _I honestly do not understand the appeal of the Hunger Games_. _I'm only here because my mother dragged me in_. _Sure, I'm gonna win this thing, but I never wanted to be here_. I wanted to do Masonry and statue work kinds of stuff."

" _Your District does make the best statues, of course_. _I have a fondness for the marble variety, personally_ ," Caesar replies.

" _That's my speciality_ ," Julian says.

" _On that note, clearly you have a speciality with the skills you will need in the Arena_. _The Gamemakers don't give out an eleven lightly_. _It's quite a rare score, and some years lack such a score entirely_ ," Caesar says carefully. " _Do you favour any type of weapon_?"

" _I guess swords and maces_ ," Julian admits. " _I don't think it matters much_. _I'll fight and I'll kill, but where is the entertainment here_? Y _ou're literally watching innocent children kill each other most years out of pathetic sadism_. _I doubt there'd be any entertainment if it were your kids so I just don't see the logic here or get very invested_. _Like I said, I never wanted to be in the Games and I wanted to just make statues_. _Simple goals, but they were my goals_."

As the talk between Julian and Caesar continues, awkward and tense the whole way I can't help but wonder… is Julian dooming himself here? He won't get sponsors if he outright says he hates the Games, but perhaps he just doesn't need them? I will say though, he's not the typical Career from Two… and really, it makes me wish we weren't stuck in the Games. I think we could have been friends away from the Arena.

"I don't think his mother is gonna be happy," Lacey murmurs.

"Yeah… she'll uh… yeah, its not gonna be pretty," I say, gulping. "Imagine if he went int the Games with a broken arm."

"Sounds painful," Lacey notes, shaking.

"Would help your odds though," Hatchet states, still beside me.

The sad fact is, I can't disagree. It would be a _massive_ help. Come on Gadget, stop getting anxious. Be calm, ok? ...You're next. Sure enough, it's not long at all until Julian leaves the stage. Caesar is already hyping me on stage, referring me as 'The Eternal Underdog' – how fitting – and so, giving Lacey a quick squeeze to the shoulder I rise and head out of the room.

Moments later, I already feel sickly from pure nerves as I walk out onto the stage to thunderous applause. All the cheers, the screams of delight, joy and admiration. The yelling of my name and the scattered shouts of support. It's overwhelming, it's scary!

Yet, it's proof to me I have a big fanbase. I can't imagine why, but if it saves me life then I can at least attempt to be a celebrity like they seem to think I am. Timid, I let Caesar take my hand and guide me down to the seat. Mercifully, the audience quietens down but now comes the hard part… actually functioning in a social conversation.

"So, while I often see Victors again here and there years after they win the Hunger Games… I have to confess, I didn't think we would be meeting again in this particular way," Caesar says, honestly. "I'd thought perhaps I'd instead be asking you about whoever you may have been mentoring this year and how you were finding the role of Mentor."

"I'd expected that as well. Way more likely than the way things have turned out," I reply, sheepish. "It feels strange, being the only Victor amongst all of us, but… well, I'll make it work."

"So how has life as a Victor been treating you?" he asks me. "Do you think being a Victor before helps you for what will start tomorrow?"

"Well, life's been… better than it was a few months ago. I got myself back together kind of and made some really special friends. I decided that after a lack of taking action caused me pain in the past, it was time to get my head in the game and really go all out for the things I want in life," I say to him, crossing my legs as I speak. "As for if it helps for the Arena tomorrow… I don't think anything could help. It's scary and dangerous, and different every year. But my plan is the same as before… run like hell at the start."

"Fascinating, fascinating," Caesar says, serious. "But what comes after running away? Another mech suit?"

"Well, if all the audience were to Sponsor me..." I trail off, giving a shy wave to the crowd.

They all cheer again, screaming in delight until Caesar gets them to quieten down.

"Now, the circumstances behind you being here were… exceptional. Care to talk about it?" Caesar offers.

"Ok, well… me and Binary have never really, uh, seen eye to eye. I think one way or the other, this Quell will settle the conflict within the family," I say, awkwardly. "I was hoping the whole thing could be overruled as a Victor isn't meant to go back in, but then I saw that poor women and her young son. I didn't want them in these Games, so… here I am. As always, the food here was great."

"And was the drink as well." Caesar asks, cheeky.

"Oh, like you wouldn't believe," I assure him. "I cannot get _enough_."

A few laughs and claps come from the audience. As ever, I don't quite get what they are laughing over. I'm an underage alcoholic, not a comedian.

"You agreed to come back to the Games, wanting to assure Teknee and her son were saved. Now, with the Games tomorrow, do you feel ready?" Caesar asks me. "Do you think that you could make it through once again?"

I pause. Do I think I can win? ...Yes. Not in the way Caesar and the Capitol may expect, but Im not without a plan. Not this time.

"I think I'll still be alive a month from now," I assure him. "I've been through this one time already. I beat the Games before… if I did it once then I can do it again. Just like last year, myself and my dear friend Lacey will be coming back."

"You… plan for a second Victor? Or, perhaps, a two time Survivor alongside yourself?" Caesar asks me, curious.

"...I always was one for tradition," I mumble, an awkward smile upon my face. "We're a team, Lacey and I. My smarts help her, and her sweetness helps me. Why break apart a duo the Capitol citizens loved, right?"

The audience all cheer once again. I feel a little sense of relief wash over me. If nothing else, the fans of the Games are on my side. Some of them might be rich, and once I am in the Arena and finalise my plan, whatever it may be, their money will save my life. It'll save several lives, in fact.

"Well Gadget, I wish you the best of luck," Caesar tells me. "Anything else you might want to talk about before we end things off? Anything else in the life of a Victor?"

"Well besides drinking and artwork I've kind of grown to really love ninja stuff. Like, stealth missions," I say, a fond smile on my face. "The outfit, the nunchucks… it's really cool! And, it helped me learn a few neat-o things too."

"Like what?" Caesar inquires, curious like a monkey.

I can't hep but look directly at the camera with a cold stare. know Binary is watching, and I want to make sure he sees I am _done_ playing around!

"I found out Binary is involved in a conspiracy to cheat the Hunger Games to ensure the deaths of myself and Lacey, and is in league with Cressida Nova for unfair Arena advantages and a plot to kill President Snow!" I yell, a fist to my palm. "Don't believe me? Why don't you ask him, seeing as he's next? He volunteered to drag me back in here to kill me, all part of this secret plan!"

The audience is stunned silent, but soon I can hear the amazed and angry whispering amongst them. Caesar is torn between pure shock and a little wonder at the drama on his show and from where I see Snow and his inner circle up upon a high balcony I can see he is not happy. Nope, not at all. Hard to tell from here, but I think he's making a call at this very moment. That's it Snow, focus on somebody not named Gadget Byte.

I leave the stage, giving a final shy wave to the crowd and make my way to a back room. My breathing is deep and it feels like my head is spinning, but despite my shaky nerves… I just ruined Binary's plan. He's, well… he's fucked. Even if he wins, I don't foresee him getting the typical Victor treatment.

A second betrayal of my bloodline, and yet I feel… nothing. I know it was the best move I could have made, and Binary knows it was the worst thing I could have done to him. But like I've said before, I am _**done**_ with being pushed around!

Looks like this room, too, has a TV in it. So, sitting myself on one of the crates stored here, I draw up my knees and look at the screen.

How is Binary going to get himself out of this one?

Already as Binary enters the stage after Caesar names him, he is being treated to a small amount of applause and quite a notable amount of booing and suspicious whispers. I can only imagine the look Snow must be giving him from that high balcony, and honestly I would prefer not to think about it too deeply. Snow creeps me out with those eyes of his…

" _So, Binary_ -," Caesar begins.

" _None of that garbage is true, you can't prove a thing against me_ ," Binary says, fast and very firm. But it doesn't take a social expert to see the obvious.

He's worried.

Ok Caesar, do your thing. You get those answers out of him, pal!

" _Oh, I'm not accusing you of a thing_ ," Caesar assures him. " _But, it is very much the muttation in the room_. _So I was just wondering why Gadget would say such a thing, and how she might know about Cressida Nova_. _She's not really a women who leaves the Capitol often, and Gadget didn't come here very much in the in the time since the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games_."

" _Your guess is as good as mine_ ," Binary says. " _How would a kid know the… uh… I was under the impression this interview was about me_?"

A near slip, and a hard one to miss. He's on the ropes now! C'mon Caesar, corner him! I lean forwards a bit, eager at what is unfolding. Binary fumbles, but appears to relax. All the same, he's been wasting time, and with every second that passes Shelly's interview gets closer. With it, so does the end of Binary's own.

Caesar tries to get things back on track, and Binary tries even harder, but clearly any kind of chemistry or relaxed banter is no longer possible. The audience seem bored as well. Was that a jeer I just heard from somebody? I can see Binary is muttering, both angry and anxious, truly out of options.

" _So, an interesting fact about me_ ," he begins. " _I'm a bit of businessman, you could say_. _I've had a few money making projects over the years such as_ -"

I know all about the projects he was going to mention – and make out to be better than they were – but Panem as a whole sure won't. After all, somebody just called him a cheater. Another person demanded an answer for his treason. He can barely get a word in over all of the scorn. I see his face turning red, and his eyes having some fear in some.

He's busted, his sponsors have been crippled and suddenly I do not think he will be my worst foe in the Arena anymore. Not that Matilda is much better, but I believe that I could escape her with my brainpower easier than I could with Binary.

And so, when the buzzer goes off Binary leaves the stage without any of the applause or fans he must have been expecting to get. He just has anger, scorn and a hell of a lot of suspicion. This, daddy of mine, is why you don't push a Victor to her breaking point!

I could leave now, having seen that my plan worked, but I stay seated as I am. Leaving now, I'd come across Binary at his most furious and… well, just no. Besides, what downside is there to sticking around to watch everybody else's interviews? Exactly, there's none whatsoever.

I push Binary out of my mind for now. There's no need to focus on him, not when it's Shelly's turn to be interviewed. In her wavy sea green dress studded with sapphires she looks stunning, full of elegance… and I guess it makes sense for her to be wearing tear shapes sapphires as even now she has tears in her eyes.

" _What's wrong Shelly_?" Caesar asks, concern in his eyes. " _Stage fright_? _Nerves_? _Believe me, even I, the Master of Ceremonies, get that way even now_."

" _Oh, it's not that_ ," Shelly replies. "I _'m just… I'm just scared for the Arena. I'm afraid about all the fighting and death_."

" _So, a fear of defeat_ ," Caesar says. " _You're certainly far from the only tribute who feels like that in any year. Some free advice, if you feel confident in your survival skills you can always flee the opening Bloodbath. A grand nearly one hundred percent survival rate for day one_!"

" _Actually, I don't fear death at all_ ," she says quietly. " _Not in the normal sense_."

" _And why is that_?" Caesar asks.

" _..._ _I'm just afraid of dying with my son hating me_ ," Shelly says, wiping away a tear. " _I really messed up Caesar_. _I… I didn't exactly want to pick any of my boys, but any good mother would have picked an older son, one in an age range shown to have survived the Games before_. _I messed up_! _I was a stupid bitch, I bought my twelve year old son into the Games_! _No twelve year old ever survives… he hates me_! _I… I can't even blame him_. _I'm a terrible mother_."

No Shelly, you're not. I don't think so anyway. A terrible mother, or father, would volunteer solely to drag their kid to their likely death. You just made a mistake no normal person would have even counted. I certainly wouldn't have… then again, I'd also rather be force fed raw tracker jackers than work on the Hunger Games, so I guess my thoughts matter little. I just watch the interview go on, the time ticking by with Shelly weeping and Caesar attempting to be of some comfort.

" _I'll never win_ ," Shelly says after Caesar brings up the topic of victory. " _I'd never want to live with Nemo dead. I'm willing to die for him to make it back home, even if he still hates me. I just… I just want to show I do love him and I'm so, so sorry I caused all of this. If I can do that, then I can die happy_."

The buzzer goes off, Caesar giving Shelly a fond farewell and ensuring the audience applaud her. I wipe away a tear, but keep watching. All of that, it was pure emotion and regret. You'd have to be dead to not see her love for her son! Nemo, whatever happens tomorrow, is alive now and so I really hope he sees things as I do. I told him, I'd only go for his offer if he spoke to Shelly… so, the next few minutes will be very telling indeed.

Come on Nemo, don't be a barnacle.

The small boy walks on stage, giving waves to the crowd. They cheer, because of course they do, though it's hard to miss the unease in his eyes. Fear as with most Tributes, but I think there is something else too? I see the unease, but I cannot really think on it much before the interview begins.

" _So Nemo, your reaping was pretty… unique_ ," Caesar says. " _How did it feel when_ -."

" _It sucks being picked to die for your entertainment, ok_?" Nemo cuts him off, annoyed. " _I plan to win, but it's a bit hard to be cheerful when every twelve year old in the history of the Hunger Games has been killed. Tributes aged thirteen and up have won, but never somebody just twelve years old_."

Nemo takes a breath, crossing his arms. He looks haunted.

" _I have a plan though, you'll see_ ," he says. " _With my plan, I'll be back here in a little over a week_."

" _What's your plan_? _Don't leave us in suspense_!" Caesar exclaims.

" _You'll have to wait and see_ ," Nemo says, smirking.

Caesar makes a wounded, dramatic sort of sound. Like a mouse being choked. Still, the crowd certainly eat it up. On it goes like this, Nemo playing up some confidence and determination to winning, all while not letting much of anything away. It makes sense after all… a twelve year old generally cannot do much when in the Arena, but with all the flair and careful wording to generate suspense it might not even matter. If he's against me, Nemo could be more of a threat than I thought.

Nemo talks about life in Four – the focus is on boats and how he feels the ocean is the most wonderful thing in life – but soon it all comes back to the topic everybody was waiting for. What he thinks of Shelly.

" _Now, by your own words you do not think that twelve year olds stand a great chance of becoming a Victor_ ," Caesar says, calm. " _It's been no secret that you being here has created something of a notable rift between yourself and your mother, Shelly. So I think what we want to know is… do you feel this is it_? _The line has been drawn between yourself and Shelly, and come tomorrow it will be all business, with you both strictly on opposite sides until one remains_? _Or, rather, do you think it might not be too late to patch things up_?"

Nemo stammers for a moment, lost. He's really been put on the spot here, and time is ticking down towards Switch's interview. If he can't answer, sponsors won't be impressed. Come on Nemo, it's your last chance before the Games… do the right thing.

" _I was angry, furious. I… I was picked for these Games, and we all saw that happened to Urchin last year. Like myself, he was twelve. His death shook everybody at school. A girl I know, Dory, was distraught and still kind of is_ ," Nemo says, carefully. " _It's a lot to take in at once. It's just… a shock_."

" _It is true_ ," Caesar admits. " _Unless one plans to Volunteer, nobody ever really goes to a reaping knowing it will be them. The uncertainty of it all, it's both a big draw and a big part of the tension_."

" _Yeah, that,_ " Nemo says. "... _Caesar, can I go_? _I need to get to the Tribute Building, right now_."

" _Stage fright_? _Last minute scheming to be done_?" Caesar asks, curious.

" _No_. _I need to go talk to my mom… and… and tell her I'm sorry I've been acting like a little shit_ ," he says, quietly. " _Her interview, it showed me I've got some thing to make up for_."

" _By all means, go ahead_ ," Caesar says with a smile. " _In fact_ -."

Nemo doesn't stick around to listen. He leaps up and dashes off the stage like a blur. I always thought I was fast, thanks to my long legs, but Nemo is about the fastest I've ever seen a kid his age run. The crowd all cheer,, loudly applauding as he is near-instantly off the stage. I hear the sound of his fast footsteps outside the room I'm in, gone as quick as they arrived. I can't help but smile a bit… it's one bond the Games and the Capitol couldn't break beyond all repair.

"Good choice Nemo," I whisper.

Moments later Switch is introduced and arrives on stage. In her ruby red cocktail dress, she looks charming and sweet, and the applause of the crowd doesn't hurt my point. With a wave and a shy bow, she sits beside Caesar.

" _So Switch, are you ready to 'switch' things to high gear once the Games begin_?" Caesar asks, a cheeky look in his eyes.

" _Oh, like I haven't heard that exact joke a couple hundred times before_ ," Switch replies, grandly rolling her eyes. " _But I'm ready Caesar. It's gonna start whether I am or not, so I have to be ready. Just… just gotta remember why I am gonna be the Victor, ya know_?"

" _Smart, very smart, getting yourself all ready emotionally_ ," Caesar says, nodding. "Many Victors could tell us all it's not easy to win the Hunger Games if you go into the Arena stressed out. But I'm curious Switch, curious! What's your reason for winning?"

" _Not being cut up like a slab of meat_ ," she says. Ick, that was grim… " _But also, I'm winning this for Windmillia, Solaris, Voltricia and Generai_. _They… they were my sisters, and I loved them so much. I still do, even now_. _They may be gone, but I'm not and so long as I'm alive they will be remembered_! _I will win the Hunger Games to avenge them_! _After all, if I win… it means their killer is dead_."

Switch gives the camera a glare. I know it's not aimed at me, but just like Edison probably is right now, I shiver. That kid has some fierce eyes.

" _Well, I will certainly be having firm words with Edison about this. I will give him a traumatising finger wagging_!" Caesar says, dramatically smacking his fist to his palm.

" _Yeah, you show him_!" Switch giggles.

" _Speaking of showing, and telling, I have it on good authority you have your own custom power grid that uses wind to give you electricity. Want to tell us about that_?" Caesar asks, intrigued.

" _Sure. See, it took a lot of hard work and a week of finding a location both windy and not ever visited by people or, well, anybody actually… but once the bare basics were set down it was simple to get it set up_ ," Switch begins, a shine in her eyes. " _When you know how, you can generate hours of power in just a few minutes_!"

Switch chatters non-stop from then until the buzzer goes off. Even as Caesar grandly sends her off, she still chatters until she's off the stage. Good to see her smiling. Might be the first time that girl has had anything to smile about in ages. All because of the man who, after half a minute or so, nervously stumbles onto the stage.

The crowd are booing him already. I guess, while they love death and gore, it doesn't count if it happens out of the Arena. Hmm… I don't see the difference to be honest.

" _So Edison, at last we meet_ ," Caesar remarks. " _Your reputation precedes you_."

" _Please…_ _p-please let me go home_!" Edison begs, tears leaking down his face. " _I don't want to be here, I don't want to die_!"

I don't think your daughters wanted to die either. Yet, life is full of little issues like that, isn't it? Am I being a glitch, sitting her and looking at him in such contempt? Maybe so, but I have zero respect for anybody who'd harm their kids like that. It's sickening. Him being here now, while tragic for Switch, feels like justice has been served when it comes to the man on the stage.

" _You can get out through Victory_ ," Caesar assures him. " _Technically you'll get out through death, but honestly_ -."

" _No! No! Not death_!" Edison weeps, shaking like a leaf. " _Not death_..."

About a minute passes like this, Edison sobbing and gagging. When he pukes on the floor of the stage the crowd all recoil in disgust. For me though, I don't react. Vomit is really nothing compared to the things I've seen.

" _Sponsor me, I'm begging ya_!" he says between stammers that I can't make sense of. " _I'm worth it, good ol' Edison Atom! I'm interesting, very! Like… like… like I'm really hood at jigsaw puzzles. Doesn't matter if it's a hundred pieces, a thousand or ten thousand, I can solve in a half hour tops! That's cool, isn't it_?!"

I can't judge as me and cool are very much words apart. But, the people of the Capitol tend to know what's 'hip' and it seems Edison isn't cool, at all. The bitter silence would suggest he's uncool, in fact.

" _Get off the stage baldy_!" a random person yells.

And so the chanting starts. "Bald, bald, bald!" they say without pause or remorse. It's all too much for Edison and, a final cry that makes my ears ring and almost tear, he runs off the stage in misery. Beyond the curtain of death, I would imagine his dead daughters join the anti-bald chant too.

Damn bastard is reaped for what he sowed. I cast the thoughts of Edison away. I'd rather focus on Pagani as, loud and scary or not, she's gotten a really raw deal here. A sacrifice to these Games, it's so wrong. She gets adopted to a family… as a walking, breathing, thinking and feeling loophole to the Quell. Storming her way onto the stage in her orange gown, she looks like a real bad girl, and the audience are loving it.

Caesar has a few false starts with how Pagani's huge scowl seems to creep him out, but the crowd laugh and applaud all the same.

" _I shouldn't be here_ ," Pagani says, cold.

" _And, why is that_?" Caesar asks. " _You are in standard reaping age and_ -."

" _Just look at me and that piece of engine shit who came with me_!" she shrieks, clenching her fists. " _It's obvious we're not related! You idiots, you didn't write a rule saying he couldn't adopt some girl to avoid picking his actual family be cares about, g_ _ah_!"

" _That…_ _does appear to be a small oversight_ ," Caesar admits. " _But here's what you do, you go out and win these Games_. _Show him you're not to be underestimated_!"

" _Oh, I will_. _Gillet is gonna be my first kill of the entire Games_ ," Pagani says, her words like ice. _"He thinks he's so tough, but I got a seven bitch! He just got a six. His odds are just a bit higher, but a knife to the heart will fix that_. _I shouldn't be here… but, since I am, I'm going to be the Victor_. _Caesar, don't count me out_."

" _Oh, I would never do such a thing_ ," Caesar assures her, before turning to the audience. " _Pagani is a real fighter, folks_! _Even I feel a little nervous actually_!"

" _Sponsor me a wrench, and I'll beat somebody to death with it_ ," she adds. " _I'm great at fixing cars_ _at the garage_ _… I can probably figure out how to break people just the same_."

Soon Pagani's interview is over with the sound of the buzzer and she stomps her way off stage, fire in her eyes. The audience are clearly impressed as they chatter excitedly, almost nonstop.

Gillet is next, giving a charming wave to the crowd as he enters the stage. A keen wink to the audience and already a few of them swoon. I don't see the appeal. Sitting down beside Caesar he relaxes, fist pumping to the crowd. Again, some of them swoon and even squeal.

" _Welcome to the show Gille_ t," Caesar greets him with a handshake. " _As you might have guessed, I've heard a lot about you_."

" _You don't say_?" Gillet notes, chuckling. " _I sure am popular_."

" _One might even say you're a little infamous_ ," Caesar remarks. " _Will you be one of the villains in the Arena_?"

" _If it's what I've gotta do to win_ ," Gillet tells him. " _Pagani can shout and scream all she wants, but I just did what I had to do to keep my daughters safe_. _I'm sure you Capitol people can appreciate a family man, right_?"

The cheering of the audience would appear to confirm this. Honestly, I appreciate those who care for their families as well… but, uh, little secret… it's pretty shitty to adopt somebody as a literal human sacrifice! The interview plays out like this, Gillet playing a sort of 'worldly family man' angle, mentioning his real daughters where he can and trashing Pagani for her, in my opinion, rightful rage as often as he can.

" _She may have scored a bit higher but my odds are better than hers_ ," he tells Caesar. " _I'm bigger, stronger, faster, smarter and I am ready to win this Quell_. _I'll be back here in a week, so keep this seat warm for me_."

" _Oh, I assure you, it will be toasty_ ," Caesar crosses his heart, making a promise.

Gillet leaves the stage, waving once more, and the crowd applaud with glee. It has to be said, he handled being put on the spot a lot better than Binary and Edison did. Maybe it'd be best if I stayed far away from him and any weapons he might end up holding…

The audience are already screaming in delight even before Beffany comes out. Her score and odds make her a clear contender to win the Quell, and if she's not taken out quickly she could take out everybody else. I've seen her use an axe… it doesn't take much imagination to think of how easily she could kill somebody with one. I gag, wishing I'd not imagined it.

" _You've got firmness in your eyes Beffany_ ," Caesar notes as she sits down.

" _You have to be firm to win these Games_ ," she says, gruff. " _It's how it goes in almost every year_ _of the Hunger Games_ _. The strong kill the weak, and then they fight it out. I know I'm strong, and I'm wise too. I'll be the one coming back. Really Caesar… chopping tributes won't be much different than chopping trees. Both are alive, and both will need to fall_."

" _You have the drive and the power, I like that_ ," Caesar says, nodding calmly. " _But everything comes from somewhere. So what I am wondering is what makes you so strong, so powerful, so_ _ **formidable**_?"

" _Well Caesar, I've worked hard all of my life_. _I know, most people in the Districts do, but I grew up really poor even by the standards of the poor in Seven_. _My family is almost always full of muscle naturally so I was a tough kid_. _Chopping trees for hours every day for money so I could eat_. _Poverty builds character and toughness, it's the family way_ ," she says, all business-like. " _Two of my sons are just as tough_. _Even if I don't win, I know they will be fine_. _In Panem, the strong survive_."

" _I agree_! _Just look back to Victors like Brutus, and it would seem you are correct_ ," Caesar agrees. " _But, you said 'two' of your sons are strong_. _I can only assume by appearances you do not include Hatchet in that group_?"

" _He is what he is_ ," Beffany says, looking a little to the side. " _He's my son, but he won't survive. Neither in the Games nor at home if I picked Oak or Fern to come with me and one or both of us lost_. _It's just the way it is_."

And yet, he outscored a Victor and several adults… in fact, he even outscored a few kids older and bigger than him too. I don't believe that Hatchet is weak as Beffany thinks. I used to think I was a weakling, a pathetic sap and… well, I was. But unlike the me of the previous Hunger Games Hatchet isn't crying, and he has allies too.

" _Of course_. _It is true, twelve year olds have never won_ ," Caesar agrees. " _But, it's not always the eldest or toughest who comes out on top. Mizar, the very first Victor, was just fifteen and not very big. I know one thing though, and that's that it takes muscle like yours to be able to lift a heavy axe. The odds appear to be in your favour_!"

" _Just give me a forest Arena, or something close enough, and I'll be back in three days tops_ ," Beffany says, stoic.

If only she knew what I know. That Arena ain't gonna have much in the way of plant life such as trees. Even if it does, certainly not as many as last year had. Not that I mind much. After all, plenty of danger can lurk up a tree just as much as on the ground.

Soon enough Beffany is off the stage, confident and calm in her heavy stride. Matilda may be targeting her, true, but will it even matter? Beffany's a powerful woman! Plus, unlike Matilda and Careers as a whole, I think that Beffany would know how to survive off of the land if it came to it. Matilda made her disdain for survival stations clear… and you know, that might be a fatal mistake. Of course, you know what else would be a fatal mistake? Being within chopping range of this Giant from Seven!

" _You've all seen the big, strong woman of Seven_ ," Caesar tells the crowd. " _But are you ready to see her small, nimble son_? _Give a big applause for Hatchet_!"

He walks out onto the stage, a little shy, and waves to the crowd as he takes his seat. I can't help but notice, he looks pretty good in a suit. I could never pull that look off.

" _Welcome, welcome, welcome_!" Caesar says, shaking Hatchet's hand. You know what they say about three being a magic number, huh? "How are you tonight, Hatchet?"

" _Well…_ _a bit nervous_ ," he admits, quiet. " _I've never been in front of a crowd this big. In fact, I never really stand in front of crowds because, uh, I tend to be in the crowd to begin with_."

" _First time for everything, my boy! The next few minutes are all yours_ ," Caesar says, grand as ever. " _How have you been settling into the Capitol so far_? _Any highlights in your opinion_?"

" _Well, the food is amazing_ ," Hatchet says, looking dreamy. " _Back in Seven I'm more used to… I guess rough stuff, you know_? _Things a bit more bitter and tough to chew_. _But here, it's all so soft and heavenly_. _Caesar, how do the Capitol chefs make the mash potatoes so creamy and wonderful? I gotta know._ "

" _Alas, I'm but a mere Master of Ceremonies, not a Chef. I don't know_ ," Caesar says, an amused twinkle in his eyes. "But one thing I do know is that such food can be sponsored to you as a gift. Would you like that?"

" _Oh, definitely,_ " Hatchet says, eager. " _I've not had much to, well, smile about in a while so… it'd be nice if somebody cared enough to help me like that_."

" _And, why haven't you been smiling_?" Caesar asks, suddenly glum. " _Bad break up_?"

" _Heh…_ _that implies I could get a girl_ ," Hatchet says, looking away for a moment. " _No, I just feel… you ever been around family, and felt it's like you're not even related to them_? _Like you just, well, don't belong at all_?"

" _Well…_ _me and my family don't talk much,"_ Caesar says. Oh Caesar, ever the man of mystery aren't you? I must wonder what his personal life is like… does anybody know? " _But by all means, what's your problem_? _We'll all hear you out, right everybody_?"

The crowd all yell out their assurances. In my view, the Capitol is all very artificial. We tributes are more like props and characters who can be replaced than people worth real investment, at least to them. But yet, they sound pretty supportive, genuine even. Hatchet looks appreciative, at least.

" _I guess… well, it's just that I'm small even for my age_. _I'm smaller than my family always are at my age_. _I'm weak, always been told that I am_. _I'm the runt of the Rootmires, they say_. _I just wish mam would love me for me, and not wish I was somebody tougher_ ," Hatchet says, looking jaded. " _I'm just not built for cutting down trees in one swing of an axe_. _Not my fault I'm tiny, you know_? ...S _he even said the fact I've been training to use a crossbow_ _is_ _an example of how I'm weak_. _Because I don't go right up to my opponent like she would_. _I just wish I felt like somebody she could be proud of, even a little_."

Oh Hatchet… before I was thrown out, I felt very much like this. Just wanting to belong and be, well, not me. I feel bad for him, and based on the sobs among the audience they do as well. Sympathy can go a long way though if somebody rich feels it. I wonder, though, how Beffany feels if she's hanging around to watch the show.

" _I see_ ," Caesar says, looking understanding. Gentle. " _Now, would you say you are good with a crossbow_?"

" _So far it seems I have a real knack for it, yes_ ," Hatchet nods.

" _Then here's what you do_ ," Caesar says, leaning forth a bit. " _You go into that Arena. You survive the Bloodbath, crossbow in hand, and then you fight your way to the very end and win. You'd be the youngest Victor there ever was. That'd prove everybody who called you weak completely_ _ **wrong**_ _. Doesn't that sound grand_?"

"... _It truly does Caesar_ ," Hatchet says, looking longing. " _Think I can do it_?"

" _Oh, certainly_!" Caesar exclaims.

And so, by the time Hatchet leaves the stage it's not hard to see he looks a lot better than when he came onto it. Maybe it won't last once he's on his pedestal and the clock ticks down, but for now at least he's made the most of his spotlight… maybe if everything goes wrong and I'm butchered he could take my spot as the youngest Victor? I guess I'd call him a worthy successor… not that I plan for this to happen. The Games have gone on for far too long, and I believe play time is over! ...I just pray I can pull off my plans, because if I don't…

I shudder.

"Stop panicking," I order myself. "Be strong, be brave… be more like Lacey, self!"

I find a bit of irony in the timing of my words. When Lacey comes on stage it's quickly clear to me that something is wrong. She looks a little pale, a bit shaky. Her eyes are red and a little puffy too… she must have started crying shortly after I left the room backstage. Plenty of tributes have cried during interviews over the years of these sick games, but with Lacey it seems different. I don't know how to describe it, but I just have a feeling in me. One I _**really**_ don't like. I know she's miserable, I know she has reasons for it just like I do… so, why can't I work out the exact issue?! I just want to help her...

Forcing a wide smile, her eye twitching a little, she sits beside Caesar.

" _Hi Caesar_!" she says, her voice cracking for a moment. " _Good to see you again and all but, um… we r-really have to stop meeting like this_!"

" _Maybe next time we meet, after you become a true Victor, we could meet up at a sock factory_ ," Caesar suggests. " _I hear you quite love socks, and as it stands so do I. Would that be a better way to meet_?"

Socks, normally a thing to perk Lacey up in just a few moments, it would appear this time it won't be the case. Her smile looks so forced that it must be painful. I lean closer to the TV, reaching forth just a bit. Lacey, why won't you tell me you're hurting? Why do you act like it's all no big deal?

" _That'd be nice_ ," Lacey says, anxious.

" _You look nervous_ ," Caesar notes.

" _Well…_ _I guess after Gadget told us such a huge, uh, truth bomb… how can any of us match up to that, right_?" she looks afraid as she says this. "A lot of mean stuff in the world..."

Lacey takes a deep breath, looking like she's about to choke The thought of such a thing makes me feel really queasy.

" _It feels strange, being back here on this stage. I never really expected this to happen to me again but now that I'm here… well, the food is great_!"

" _Ah, the food. Every year, the Tributes all adore it_!" Caesar remarks. " _You're all such hungry things – not that I can judge because, damn, I love it all too! - but, tell me Lacey, what food do you like best_?"

" _Hmmm…_ _everlasting cake_. _Just the same as Gadget_!" Lacey tells him, wiping away a tear. " _I just want to, um, survive even longer and not be eaten like a cake would be, you know_?"

" _Well, Mutts don't like the light very much. If it's possible, stay in the light_ ," Caesar suggests. " _That or show them who is boss with a massive sword_!"

" _Oh, I'm… not much of a fighter. I'm not a killer, really! I'm not a… bad person_ ," she says, gulping again, wringing her hands in discomfort. Wait, why would she think she's a bad person? " _I'll stick to light. Should be easy with how I'm scared of the dark. I… I just don't know if I'm ready to get back into the, uh, swing of things Caesar. It's not easy, p-playing the Games_."

" _You did better last year than I ever could have_ ," Caesar assures her, gently. " _I'd not last three seconds_! _A sword would beat a massive smile, how tragic_!"

"... _Yeah_ ," Lacey mumbles.

" _But you won't be alone, remember that_ ," Caesar tells her. " _Gadget's going in with you, and if I remember it right, you were both really something last year. A fine duo full of care, trust and teamwork. It was like you could do anything_."

" _Yep_! _We're a really… good pair_ ," she says, dreamy for a moment. " _This year I won't do anything horrifically stupid or let her down again_!"

Caesar's about to follow up with another question – and I'm hoping it's at least one of the several that I've got in mind right now – but Lacey squeaks and continues.

" _No, I've never let or down or done anything terrible_!" she yelps, speaking a mile a moment. " _I just… I just don't want to lose her, you know_? _Gadget… is very important to me_. _I love being around her, talking to her and just… well, just her, you know_? _She's my friend_."

"Feeling is mutual," I tell her, gazing at the screen.

" _But, the rules say there is only one Victor_ ," Caesar tells her, softly.

" _Well, maybe this time I can be a Victor and Gadget can be a Survivor_?" she suggests. " _I think it's a great plan_! _Yep, great_!"

" _It would be highly difficult, but I love it_!" Caesar declares, raising a fist. Whoa, that's one dramatic fist pump! " _So, while the Games are tomorrow – and word of advice, don't fight a fire at night – did you have a good year between the last Games and now_? _What was it like living the existence of a Survivor of the Hunger Games_?"

" _Um_..." Lacey looks shaken, afraid even. "I _t was really… something. Like, I guess t-the kind of something w-where_ -."

The buzzer goes off, signalling that Lacey is out of time for her interview. It's impossible for me to miss the relief in her eyes. If only there had been more time, maybe then I could have gotten some answers. The crowd all cheer, yell support and cry out their adoration to her, but with a speedy goodbye to Caesar – even giving him a quick hug – Lacey scampers off the stage like a blur, glad to be done.

I swiftly rise to my feet, approaching the door. She'll have to come by this door to get to the exit. I can cut her off and, very gently of course, talk to her and see what's wrong. Even if she will not tell me, that's alright. Just spending some time together, any amount of it, would be precious right now.

I open the door and step out, making myself impossible to miss. Sure enough, it's just a few moments before she rounds a corner and, seeing me, screeches to a halt.

"Ok, um… hey Gadget," she says quietly. "I just did my interview. I think it went really well, all smiles! We'll be getting plenty of Sponsors we can share."

"...Lacey, I was watching it. This room behind me? It's got a TV," I tell her, taking a step forwards. "Lacey, it wasn't 'all smiles'. I know you're hurting. _Please_ , I want to help you!"

"Nothing's wrong, I'm _fine_!" she tells me, firm. "Well… ok, I'm not fine. I'm pretty scared about the Games, same as anybody else. It's just standard fear, that's all! I was the exact same last year when I was interviewed, before we knew each other."

I wish I could remember Lacey's first interview. I wish so bad I had stuck around to watch it rather than just head back to my room to cry, having fully expected to die the next day. Maybe then I'd know if she's telling me the truth or not.

But she's my friend, and whether there are tears in her eyes or not, they are eyes I'd trust with my life. I just hope she knows she can trust me with hers too.

"Ok. I'll believe that," I tell her, stepping back. "But, you helped me so much last Games. If you need it… let me do the same, ok? Let me be somebody who deserved to be helped as I was. I'll just come out and say it, I'm _worried_. Very worried about you."

We're silent. I'm not sure what to say next, and Lacey is either unsure or just not really wanting to say anything. I can hear on the TV behind me that Sash's interview has begun… with how good of a parent he is, maybe seeing his interview will cheer Lacey up, even just a little bit?

"C'mon," I tell her as I gently take her hand. "Let's watch your daddy's interview. He'll do great at this."

"That's my daddy alright," Lacey says, letting me lead her as she wipes away her tears. "He's pretty great."

 _Just like you_ , is what I silently add as I look at her.

As we sit down on a crate side by side, it seems Sash's interview is already a little way through. Right now Caesar howls with laughter as Sash concludes telling him a joke of some kind. His suit seems a little stained on the chest, like it's a bit damp. Glancing at Lacey, wiping away her tears, I think I know why. Thank goodness somebody was there to let her cry it all out.

"- _so that's when the Peacekeeper says 'that's not a Muttation, that's my wife'_!" he says to Caesar, laughing at his own joke.

" _I love it_!" Caesar cackles. " _Amazing_! _You, Sash, should be a comedian I say_!"

Lacey giggles, remarking she's always loved that joke. I feel awkward, sitting here without any reaction. I sure would have loved to have heard more of the joke besides the punchline without any kind of context or lead up, to be honest.

" _Well, I guess I look kinda funny. Acting funny can't be much harder can it_?" Sash replies, not missing a beat. " _But the thing is, as much as I'd love to be a Victor and get back home to my wonderful wife… that's not exactly my goal here_."

" _And what might your personal goal be instead_?" Caesar presses him, interested.

" _Well…_ _what kind of a parent, or person, would I be if I let any harm come to my little girl_?" Sash asks, calm. " _I'm going to be my best to keep Lacey safe from harm and make sure she'll be leaving the Arena safely_. _In fact, no… I'll be doing that_ _ **and**_ _I'll be getting Gadget out of danger as well. She saved my daughter last year. It'd be wrong to do anything but extend love and care in return. It's clear her own poor excuse for a father won't be doing so._ _Both of them will be fine, trust me."_

" _We have a protective, strong father here folks_!" Caesar announces, impressed.

" _It's what any parent would do_ ," Sash says, firm. " _Nobody wants their children getting murdered. I'm sure all of you in the audience would protect your kids from all harm too, and those who are just as good as family. To not do so… it's just failure all around._ "

" _Well, I'm sure none of us doubt your dedication to this task_ ," Caesar says, to which the crowd applaud and cheer. " _But before we run out of time, given you all but named him… would you say a fight between you and Binary is a possibility_?"

"... _If he comes after me or the girls, then I just hope he's ready for what I'd have to do in return_ ," Sash says, calm. The seriousness in his eyes… this man shows a clear fighting spirit, locked away for now. Binary would do well to take heed. " _I take care of my own, and I've never failed to act on that responsibility yet_."

" _Well, we wish you and the girls the very best of luck_ ," Caesar says. " _Sash Valentine, everybody_!"

As the crowd all cheer and scream their approval, I turn to Lacey and she turns to me. For a moment, we're silent.

"...Your daddy is wonderful," I tell her. "I'd give anything to have a daddy who loved me so much. I guess… seeing that, it's easy to see where you get it all from, huh?"

I give her a hug, which she thankfully accepts. She even hugs me back.

"We'll stick with Sash, and we'll be safe," I say once we release our hold on each other. "He'll be able to take care of us when we need it, right?"

"Right as always," Lacey says, and I see the sincerity in her gaze. "He's always there for me. He'll be there for you too. I… oh Gadget, I'd have gone cuckoo without him! Oh, and mommy too. She's probably very worried about us."

"...All the more reason we're getting out of here," I whisper. "Want to watch the rest with me, or would you rather head back to the Tribute Center with Sash?"

"...I'd rather go back with daddy," she tells me.

So, I walk her to the door and we exit just as Sash walks by. Lacey is quickly beside him, quiet all of a sudden, and he gives me a grateful look.

"Thanks for watching over her," he tells me. "We can do this. Tomorrow, we meet up past the tail of the Cornucopia, don't forget."

"I won't forget," I assure him. "See you guys soon."

They leave one way, and I turn back the other. Back to my spot on the crate by the TV. I can't afford to miss a single interview, not when each one could potentially give me some vital information. I'll admit, I'm not sure what I might learn from the drunk pair from District Nine, but I may be surprised. I have been many times before after all.

Karron stumbles onto the stage, fumbling a bit as she makes her way to sit with Caesar. It's kinda obvious she's drunk – just looking at her makes me wish I had a drink too – and while she's not quite the same 'type' of drunk as Hovis and I, him being loud and me being depressed, I can't help but brace myself for how 'memorable' this one is gonna be.

" _Welcome Karron_ ," Caesar says, taking her hand like a gentleman. " _It's wonderful to have you here tonight_."

" _It's good to be here_ ," she says, giving him a… wait, is that a flirty expression I am seeing? " _All the better now that I'm seeing you_."

Karron hics, mumbling for a moment before giving Caesar a wink. For a brief moment Caesar looks a little nervous, but is quickly back in control, laughing it off.

" _Looks like I have a fan folks_!" he remarks. " _But as famous as I am, I'm willing to share the spotlight with you Karron, and so_ -."

" _You'd share with me_? _Awwwww, I knew y-y-you'd like me_!" Karron says, hiccing a bit as she puts an arm around Caesar. " _So, Flickerman… want me to flick you_ …?"

" _Um, that does sound a bit painful_ ," Caesar says, looking uneasy.

" _Not in the way I'm thinking of doing it_ ," Karron assures him, sleepily giggling.

Is it just me, or do adults have the weirdest ways of flirting? Not that I'd be much better if I was trying to flirt with somebody, charming them with whatever appeal I might have, but watching this is kind of… well, I don't know, but it's certainly weird! The audience, however, seem to be lightly laughing. Well, at least some form of joy is being gained from this because poor Caesar looks rather awkward.

" _Oh Caesar salad, l-let me be yyyyyour dressing_ ," Karron giggles, winking again. " _Just for one n-night_..."

" _Um…_ _I'm terribly sorry, but as a staff member of the Hunger Games I'm not permitted to date tributes, even those around my own age_ ," Caesar admits, before glancing to the cameras with an exaggerated pout. " _I'm not old, ok_? _I'm not_!"

" _You're not old, you're just right_ ," Karron mumbles, smirking. " _I always watch your broadcasts, even the ones that are not mandatory…_ _I even have a full collection of your radio dramas_. _It's great stuff_."

" _You…_ _really like those old things_?" Caesar asks, looking surprised.

" _They may be early work of yours, but… better stuff than all my beer,_ " Karron says, a sleepy smile on her face, a shine in her drunk gaze.

From then on, Caesar starts looking rather flattered and like he's having the time of his laugh, as though he and Karron were old friends rather than a celebrity and a most likely doomed tribute. He even seems notably disappointed when her interview is over, but nonetheless waves Karron off and makes sure she is applauded.

His smile doesn't last long though, as Hovis is called next. The young man drunkenly staggers onto the stage, marching up to Caesar and slapping him. Oh snap! That looked like it hurt…

" _Yyyyyyou fucking f-f-fucker_!" Hovis snarls. " _What the fuck are you fucking with, fucker_?! _You acting like y-y-you're too good for my mother_?! _Yyyyyyyyou_!"

" _Ow_! _Save that kind of attack for your opponents Hovis_!" Caesar exclaims. " _I was just being professional I assure you, your mother is fine_."

Again, another slap. Poor Caesar… and honestly, poor Hovis as I don't doubt there will be consequences for doing this. Hovis now berates Caesar for being a pervert due to calling his mother 'fine'. I don't think this is very fair… whether he rejects or compliments Karron, Caesar is gonna be slapped. Hovis must have very unique standards, all the more unique due to him being wasted… the inner machinations of his mind really are an enigma.

" _So your family owns a brewery_ ," Caesar notes after Hovis eventually calms down… eventually is the key word. " _What's that like_?"

" _It's alright_ ," Hovis slurs. " _We make some good ssssssstuff, and it's r-r-really worth buying. You'll always get yyyyyyyour drunken fun w-w-when you_ _b_ _uy from the tonik, urp, brewery. In fact._.."

Hovis glances directly at the camera. I can't help but squeak as he stares at the screen, at me. What's he gonna say…?

" _We make Cherry Shandy. Not the Capitol's finest, it's Niiiiiine's finest. So, y-you better fucking buy our shit! Gadget adores the b-b-brand, so if yyyyyyou wanna drink like a, urrrpp, Victor then you just look up The Tonik Brewery in the p-phone book and ring us up. We'll get you the right s-s-stuff_ ," Hovis says, giving a firm nod. " _Cherry Shandy, it's one hundred percent Gadget approved_."

Wait, he's using my dependence on alcohol as a result of trauma to sell more beer?! ...I feel used… but nonetheless, several of those in the audience are taking out cellphones and are dialling a number already. Plus, I cannot lie, Cherry Shandy is **amazing**! Sooooo good. If I survive the Arena and whatever comes next, maybe I'll sponsor it or something? Help it like it's helped me.

Soon enough, after declaring his confidence in winning and how he expects a Sponsor parachute of beer every day, Hovis staggers his way off of the stage. Of course, not before throwing his latest bottle out at the audience. Somebody yells in pain, somebody else claims the bottle as a 'souvenir' and others are chattering over how Hovis is such a cool 'bad boy'.

As for me, I just shake my head. I'm confused at what I just saw.

Valley is the next one on the stage and slowly staggers her way towards Caesar. She looks even paler than she was yesterday, which really says a lot honesty. Caesar has to get up and help her over to the middle of the stage, gently setting her down in her seat. If you ask me, Valley looks like she'll puke any second.

" _How are you feeling, Valley_?" Caesar asks her.

" _Sick as a dog_ ," she chokes out, shaking. " _So sick_..."

Valley breaks out into a fit of coughing, hacking and gasping for a few moments, before wiping away the drool with a shudder.

" _It's not even the start of the Games, and I'm dying_ ," Valley croaks out. " _I doubt I've got even ten days_..."

Caesar looks sympathetic as Valley continues wheezing and gagging. She huddles herself, shivering like she were in the snow.

" _I think I speak for all of us when I say that we all wish you a strong, steady recovery_ ," Caesar says. The look in his eyes, it seems to me that he's not finding this interview fun at all. " _A sweet lady like you, I'm sure you can stick it out until the end. Hiding is becoming a popular tactic in the past few years_."

" _Hiding is about the only thing I can do_ ," Valley mumbles weakly. " _Daddy says he'll look after me… I just wanna believe I can win, but I doubt it. Not much longer, and I'll barely be able to move. Or, even breath_..."

I wipe away some tears as I watch. It seems the Capitol citizens are also weeping, all kinds of sniffles and sobs easy for my ears to pick up.

" _Daddy's a real contender though, he is_ ," Valley continues, slow and soft. " _Sponsor him… be heroes, and bring him on home. Sponsor me too, but… he's a good man, and I think that_..."

Valley trails off, soon breaking into another fit of coughing and wheezing. Shaking and even swaying, she wipes away the drool once more.

" _I think that in my final days I should do something for him… so, sponsor me and him, help him and help me to help him_ …" she croaks out.

" _That's a mouthful_ ," Caesar remarks. " _A mouthful of kindness, of course. It's rare a Tribute says that they would prefer somebody else to win_."

" _I'm a rare girl_ ," Valley tells him, weakly. She wipes the sickly sweat off her forehead, shuddering. " _There is one way I can get better though… being the Victor. If you wanna help me, then… please_."

My heart is hurting, and the audience cry loudly. Is this a sympathy card in play, or is it genuine? Part of me feels both, but all of me feels terrible for her. I can't imagine being so sick, and wasting away like that… or, is it that I just do not want to?

" _Plus, you'd be keeping some Hunger Games history alive if you sponsor District Ten_ ," she adds, coughing again.

" _What sort of history_?" Caesar asks, looking very interested.

"... _I'm a descendant of Sophie Hurst and her family. She was the first ever female Tribute from District Ten. Some claim she got along with the eventual Victor_..." Valley mumbles. " _I hear about her, they say she was sweet, really gentle. And… and though she got the first kill in Hunger Games history, she never_ -."

Whatever it was Valley was going to say – and for that matter, I bet Wonder is suddenly paying much more attention to Valley, given her dead relatives' place in history – I may never know. Not with how the audience have done a huge perspective flip. Rather than crying out their sympathy for Valley, now they have been reminded of murder and death. Looking at them cheering, it's just like my trip to the Tribute Museum last year.

" _DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH! DEATH_!" they chant, cheering in purest glee. It's… creepy as shit, I must confess.

" _Looks like you have some sponsors interested_ ," Caesar says, looking like he's somewhat relieved. " _You might yet make it back here Valley. You, or Bovin. Good luck out there_."

" _Wait, wait_! _I didn't mean_..." she tries to plea, but she's soon gasping and choking once again.

A Peacekeeper has to help Valley off of the stage due to how she's having issues being able to move – and a relief for me, she's not being handled roughly – but she looks distraught, almost crying as she's led away from the stage and the cheering crowd. I remember watching the video of the First Games in class. So, I have seen Sophie before, if only briefly.

The way I recall it, her shaky and scared hands fumbled on a crossbow and accidentally shot the Girl from Seven – her name escapes me, sad to say – and killed her. Then the Boy from Seven – Ty, I think – killed her in revenge. It led to the first Bloodbath. No wonder those people are there are cheering in glee. And no wonder Valley is upset… they must think her fallen relative did it on purpose based on the chanting, not by accident.

There's my next goal for after I escape, make the Capitol citizens see that child murder is, as a matter of fact, wrong. Of course, easier said than done…

Bovin strides onto the stage, his footsteps firm and confident. His powerful gaze, his strong stance… he's a contender, and I'm hoping us being allies means he won't be likely to suddenly decide to snap me like a twig. I'm more lean than deathly thin, but it still wouldn't be hard to break me in two.

Caesar offers Bovin a handshake, and he accepts it very firmly. Caesar lets out a comical, exaggerated squeal. It's hard to hold back a giggle.

" _So strong_!" Caesar remarks, " _Tight, too tight_! _Everything is going dark_! _AAAARRRRGGGHH_."

"... _I let go a few seconds go_ ," Bovin says, raising an eyebrow.

"... _Oh_ ," Caesar suddenly looks awkward, before laughing. " _A real strongman, that's what you are_!"

" _Or, maybe you just need to go to the gym more_ ," Bovin suggests, smirking.

Caesar gasps at this remark, but the audience are all laughing and applauding already.

" _Being from Ten, I would assume that you work at a ranch_ ," Caesar notes. "What's that kind of a life like?"

"Did you just assume I'm a cowboy or something? _Caesar, back in Ten that there talk is considered racist against my District_ ," Bovin says, slowly shaking his head.

To his credit, Caesar actually looks alarmed over his mistaken choice of words, but Bovin is soon howling in laughter, slapping his knee.

" _Just teasing you_ ," he says, chuckling. " _Yep, I work at a ranch. Hard outdoor work, but I've done it for years_ _so by now it all comes pretty naturally. Simple stuff. Mainly have to look after animals, work on some of the fields, it's that kind of stuff. I've had to take some animals, like pigs, to the slaughterhouse before… but really, that's gonna help me here in the Hunger Games_."

" _So you're ready to fight_? _You know you're strong_ ," Caesar remarks, eager. "You'd slaughter anybody you have to in order to get home?"

" _If they come at me or my daughter, then I won't hold a single thing back_ ," Bovin says. " _Normally I'd give somebody the chance to just back away if we merely cross paths, you see. But a threat to my family and they will have signed their own death warrant_."

" _I think we can all agree your dedication to protecting yourself and Valley is admirable_ ," Caesar says, nodding. " _A fierceness, a sort of underlying power to take down your opponents_. _Just like Sophie back in the very first Games_."

" _Don't talk ill of the innocent, dead or both_ ," Bovin says, suddenly very cold. "Y _ou saw the footage, it was obviously an accident_."

The crowd are silent, confused even. They probably don't get why Bovin would be annoyed at his deceased great grandmother or aunt – I'm not sure which – being called a murderer. Bovin must know the silence is bad though, as he keeps talking.

" _I echo what Valley said_ ," he tells the crowd. " _I'd really appreciate Sponsors to bring the win home for District Ten. If you're eating fried chicken wings right now as you watch this, you know where they came from. Not to sound arrogant, but I've taken care of Valley for so long despite how ill she has been. Exhausting, but I'd do anything for my little girl. You should Sponsor her too… just in case I were to die, and not be able to take care of her any longer. Does everybody love an underdog_?"

The crowd chatter their agreement, and you know what, I must say I agree. Being the biggest underdog Victor that the Games have ever had – at least to my memory – I have a bit of a soft spot for that sort of Victor. Much more than the 'kill everybody in sight bwahahaha!' type of person. ...I'm funny like that.

After a discussion over their own favourite types of bacon that Ten producers – fudge bacon for Caesar and pepper bacon for Bovin – my ally raises up a new topic, one that both interests and scares me a bit.

" _I've always had something of a fascination with Mutts_ ," Bovin admits. " _I guess being around animals all my life, it's sort of inevitable I'd find it interesting when I see a feral, crazy beast on the TV. It's raised up a question to me, actually… can a Mutt be tamed_?"

Caesar considers this point, actually looking thoughtful. Just saying, my answer would be a solid no. I can't see me and that nasty Ant Mutt last year being drinking buddies, I'll say that much…

" _I've never know_ _n_ _this to happen_ ," Caesar admits. " _All Mutts are aggressive and while it's true that some are a bit more docile than others are, I don't think it's possible for them to be befriended or tamed. By all means, prove me wrong, but I'd call it impossible and dangerous_."

"... _Well, nobody has ever tried, right_?" Bovin says, a determined smirk on his face. " _Maybe it's time somebody did. Might as well make it me, the man with years of experience handling animals, both tame and feral_."

The buzzer goes off and, with a final reminder to help him and his 'sick little girl', Bovin makes his way off of the stage. Whether that plan works or not, I have no doubts he'll be a fighter in the Arena. Strong as a bull, you know? Though… I kind of really hope that the Mutt plan doesn't work. Just in case the last ones standing were myself, Lacey, Sash, Bovin and Valley… and then set Mutts on all of us, besides himself and Valley of course. I feel in agony just imaging such a horrid death!

Of course, seeing Chive walking on stage – a smug, brutal smirk on her face - I suddenly think I might have bigger issues…

Caesar greets her warmly, and Chive fondly smiles to the crowd. Of course, it's not an innocent smile… more of a deadly smile that doesn't remotely hide the killer behind it. It's not like I can forget she's the daughter of a gang leader, nor can I forget her double stab technique.

" _Welcome, Chive_ ," Caesar begins. " _How are you tonight_? _Good, I would hope_."

" _Honestly a bit bored_ ," she replies, huffing. " _Can't you all just use your fancy Capitol technology to make time go faster so the Games can start already_?"

" _Can't wait for it to all get started_? _I think a lot of the_ _audience_ _would agree with you there_!" Caesar chuckles. " _Isn't that right_?"

The audience, of course, scream their agreement and applause. They're insatiable without blood on television. Chive might want to get started, but I'd love to delay the inevitable just a bit longer. Last time messed me up badly, there's no telling what a second Hunger Games will do to me!

" _You scored a ten, the highest a female from District Eleven has scored in twenty years. Obviously, you're strong_ -!" Caesar begins to say.

" _The strongest, get it right_ ," Chive says, smirking. " _For all you know I was good enough for a twelve and just took it a little easy to let somebody else be top dog and get targeted first_."

" _Did you_?" Caesar asks, looking playfully stunned.

" _Did I_?" Chive asks, mock-innocence in her eyes. " _I just know that I have a really good chance at making it out_. _Daddy's taught me everything he knows… and my_ _daddy_ _knows a_ _ **lot**_ _of things_."

" _What kinds of things_?" Caesar inquires.

" _How to kill a man_ ," Chive says, her voice emotionless.

Needless to say, the silence is awkward. But, with murder being mentioned, the audience soon applaud her. As for me, I just become very wide eyed. Due to Chive's discussion of her knowledge of neck breaking, interrogation and torture techniques, hunting a target over a period of several days and knife skills that would make even Clove blush… well, I'm gagging and turning white as a sheet.

" _People can act strong and tough all they want to Caesar_. _Maybe they genuinely are powerful… but once they're tied up and being cut, they all end up the same way_. _Crying for mercy like a twelve year old_ ," Chive states, matter-of-factly. As though she were answering a question in class. " _Seems there are some kids that age here_. _Basically, I feel very prepared for the Arena_."

I swallow the vomit, just barely. Ok, that's another on the already large list of Tributes to stay the hell away from. Too much to hope that after I flee the Bloodbath that some other person will kill her, or that a trap will get her? Anything to take her out before she gets anywhere near me because realistically it could only end one way. Me face down in a pool of my own blood.

" _In what ways are you prepared_?" Caesar asks. " _What's your gameplan_?"

" _Oh, I'd hate to spoil it_ ," Chive says. " _But I can say I will fight and fight and fight, until I win or I die. And, hard luck to the rest, I'm not dead yet_."

Chive talks about gang life a little, mentioning how stuff like violence is all business to her and doesn't phase her at all. Talking of how the rough lifestyle makes her skilled and the clear choice for sponsors given how, unlike Careers, she's not needed to train at a special academy for years. I don't doubt her strength. But what I do doubt is if she'd be able to overcome the Careers as there are just more of them than Chive, even with Wolfgang there.

But when it comes time to finish off, I look up the instant I hear a familiar name.

"- _Thresh meant a lot to me_ ," she tells Caesar. " _He was my friend, and I miss him. He was powerful enough for me, that's for sure. I can't kill those who killed him – Lacey, Gadget and a Mutt beat me to it – but there are tributes from those Districts who will be in that Arena with me. So, remember him and remember to send me a bunch of good shit_!"

Chive leaves the stage, huge applause ringing out, and I can't help but quickly duck behind the crates I've been sitting on. Just in case she comes into the room instead of walking past. Shaking, scared for my life, I don't dare come out until Wolfgang's interview has begun and the footsteps are too far away for me to hear any longer.

" _So, a gang leader and your name is Wolfgang_ ," Caesar remarks. " _It's like your life was destined to be_! _Fate knew it, and your parents knew it, clearly_."

Wolfgang gives a low growl, glaring at Caesar. It's obvious he's not in the mood for jokes, especially about his name. Caesar shrinks back, squeaking like a mouse.

" _Don't sink your teeth into me_!" he exclaims. " _You may be a wolf, but I'm not_ _a_ _sheep, I can assure you_."

" _I will cut you_ ," Wolfgang says, calmly.

"... _Duly noted_ ," Caesar says, gulping. " _So, what do you do back in Eleven_? _What's it like running your own gang, of all things_? _Why, it must be exciting_! _Tell us about that, by all means_."

" _It's alright_ ," is all Wolfgang says, crossing his arms.

" _Classified information_? _Darn_!" Caesar says, dramatically sighing. " _Maybe you could tell me if I were to join your gang and_ -."

" _I'd rather die_ ," Wolfgang says. His chilling voice has so much scary force to it… certainly a man I'd rather not be anywhere near starting tomorrow.

A silence lingers. Even I feel awkward, and normally I'm the one committing social awkwardness. Wolfgang coughs, while Caesar scratches his nose nervously.

" _Having scored an eleven, and with your rough background, I doubt anybody would assume you're any les_ _s than_ _an incredible fighter_ ," Caesar states, still a little nervous. " _But scores can only go so far sometimes_. _Do you have a plan for the games_."

" _Yeah_. _Get Chive_ _back home_ ," he says. " _Oh, and do this to all the other twenty two_."

Wolfgang takes an apple from his pocket. I stare… ok, it's not a weapon, I think. Nothing awful or scary about it, just a mere apple. What is he doing?

" _Tell me, think this looks tough_?" Wolfgang asks Caesar.

" _If it's like any other apple in the Capitol, I'd say its form is very strong_ ," Caesar agrees.

Wolfgang scoffs, amused.

" _Just imagine the apple is the skull of any of the other Tributes besides myself and Chive_ ," he says.

Wolfgang clenches his fist around the apple. I scream, falling backwards off the crate and landing in a crumpled heap. I wince, swaying a bit as I stand back up. Ok, that stings. Owwwww! But now, I'm sickly all over again, shaking so badly. I even feel the tears of terror coming on…

Wolfgang just crushed the apple into a juicy pulp with his bare hand, no effort required. If he got ahold of my head…. Oh shit…

I puke. Shivering, and feeling bad for the Avox who will have to clean it up, I look back at the TV. Wolfgang just gives a final, harsh glare to the cameras before he walks off the stage without showing any sort of emotion. The crowd are screaming his name, while in my mind I just scream in terror.

Slowly, I put my hands over my face as some tears fall out.

"Please, _please_ don't let him find me in the Games, " I say, to nobody really. "Please..."

Smokey is called onto the stage – and her name is fitting, as it's as though her dark dress is giving off a constant smoking fume – and gives a shy, timid wave to the crowd. They all awwww as she takes her seat next to Caesar, looking unsure what to say.

" _Hi Caesar_ ," she says, giving a small smile. " _Nice to meet you_."

" _The feeling is mutual_ ," Caesar says, shaking Smokey's hand lightly. " _Coming from District Twelve to the Capitol, it must have been quite the journey and been a lot to take in all at once_!"

" _Oh, it has been_ ," Smokey replies. " _I rush around a lot in my day to day life… school, gathering supplies, all that exhausting stuff… but nothing really can compare to all of this. Everything is so flashy, so wild, so… uh, I guess the opposite of Twelve_."

" _We get that a lot from many Tributes_. _Being here is often a massive change from what they might be used to back home_. _Always seems to be most mentioned by those from Ten, Eleven and Twelve_ ," Caesar says, thoughtful. I guess it's not like he can outright tell the audience that those Districts are poor and suffering the most starvation of all twelve of them. I would assume Caesar is aware life sucks for the most outlying Districts. " _What have you enjoyed the most so far about being here in the Capitol_?"

" _The food_!" Smokey says, her voice squeaky in glee. " _It's so good_. _And best of all, there's so much of it! Back in Twelve most people are starving, so having so much wonderful, filling, chewy goodness to eat… it's bliss_. _I've even been able to sleep a bit, lately_. _It's idea of paradise_."

I tense, because I realise something Smokey has not. In her innocent praise of the food, she mentioned her District is starving… something the Capitol citizens do not know. Honestly not sure how they'd not know, given how weak and thin those from Twelve always tend to look, but the fact is she's said it and the crowd has gone very silent all of a sudden.

"... _What_?" Smokey asks, confused. " _Do I need to be specific_? W _ell then… the cheesy broccoli is wonderful_. _Oh_! _And I love the chocolate. It's the greatest thing I've tasted in my life! Daddy agrees that your food is great_."

" _Speaking of which_ ," Caesar interjects, quick to move the topic along. " _You've shown quite a closeness with Mack, and have been seen in training doing your best to look after him_. _What's that like, having that sort of a responsibility_?"

" _It's not easy_ ," Smokey admits, looking down at her shoes. It's like she's suddenly become even smaller. " _Mommy and my siblings… they're not here anymore. Just me and my daddy. He's not well Caesar. Underfed, unable to work much anymore, he can't hear or remember much… but he loves me, and that's all I need to keep on going. I've got a knack for medicine and caretaking you know, so I…_ _I do all I can to look after him. Cooking, cleaning, gaining money by doing jobs day and night and, well, I guess everything_? _All this and school too, I'm always busy and running on two hours of sleep every night_. _Now… now it's the Arena. It's pretty tough_."

Ever the sensitive bunch, the crowd sniffle and sob a bit as Smokey talks about her story. I'll give her credit, she's tugging on my own heartstrings a lot as well. I wipe a tear away, trying to keep focused. I'm impressed Caesar is able to keep himself professional and not letting anything out. Of course, he could just not care… but I don't think so. The way he treated me in the post-Games interview last year, I get the feeling he cares more than he's permitted to show.

He puts a hand on Smokey's shoulder, giving her one of his charming smiles… and honestly, I never knew teeth could be that white. They seem to get shinier every year.

" _You're a very strong young lady Smokey… do you think you can protect him in the Games_? Caesar asks, gently.

" _I'll do what I have to do to keep my daddy safe, no matter the cost_ ," she says, slowly nodding. " _I've done so for five years… I can keep doing it for a week or two in an Arena. But just in case, um, please me pretty please_?"

I force myself to look away from her watery eyes and quivering lip. The cuteness almost burns! It certainly has the Capitol citizens both sobbing in pity and cheering in support. When Smokey leaves the stage, she seems satisfied. The crowd can be very sentimental, and I've no doubts that she'll be keeping Mack alive for a while when the sponsors get sent in.

Well… assuming he makes it past the Bloodbath, that is. I'm not sure he will, but then again he can always just go the other way. I guess I'll see tomorrow, won't I? Until that horrible day arrives though, just one interview is left. And so, Mack slowly walks his way over to where Caesar sits, sitting down even slower.

" _Welcome to the show Mack_ ," Caesar says, greeting him. " _How have you been finding it in the Capitol_? _As glamorous as your darling daughter thinks it is_?"

" _Huh_? _Oh… oh yeah, it's pretty good_ ," Mack says, before suddenly blinking as if confused. " _Where am I again_? _Don't remember_..."

" _The Capitol, of course_!" Caesar says, grand as can be. " _You've been enjoying_ _your time in our city,_ _right_?"

" _Oh, sure_. _It's been ok_ ," Mack says, quiet. " _Might wanna speak up, my hearing isn't what it used to be_. _Mining does that to a man and… whoa, those lights are shiny_. _Everything's shiny_..."

" _You hear all that folks_? _We're shiny_!" Caesar remarks, looking flattered. " _Now, you scored a one. But, there has been a bit if a history of tributes scoring low on purpose. Perhaps… you might be a bit of a tougher man than one may assume, hmmm_? _Nudge, nudge, wink, wink_!"

Mack just stares into space, looking distant. It's like he'd not even heard Caesar talking – that's gotta be a first – and Caesar looks a little awkward. I'm half-expecting to hear crickets in the audience, though if there were any I bet the audience would start freaking out. I don't expect they'd like bugs.

I guess this is the issue with working down a dark mine all of your life, it damages your hearing. Inhaling a bunch of coal dust certainly can't help either. So now, the result is that Mack cannot really hear Caesar that well, and I doubt he'd understand sign language. Actually, it seems less that Mack cannot hear and more that he just doesn't realise anything I going on.

Really, it's a testament to how hard Smokey works to care for him. No wonder she's always looking so exhausted.

" _So, do you think you can win this thing and take home another Quell win for Twelve_?" Caesar tries to ask. " _You'd be the eldest Victor_!"

" _Hey_! _What about me_!" I hear Honorius call from the crowd, to which several people laugh and applaud. " _I thought what we had was special, Caesar_!"

" _Oh, um… well, this is awkward_ ," Caesar remarks.

"... _Smokey's a good kid. I'm proud..._ " Mack says, slowly

It's not much of a bang to end the show on as Caesar and the staff likely hoped, but with light applause Mack soon leaves the stage. Caesar closes out the show grandly, reminding everybody to tune in at ten in the morning tomorrow and to place their bets.

"What a crazy world I live in," I say, getting up and walking to the door. "Ok, back to the Tribute Building. Eat, sleep, don't die. Good plan."

I open the door, just a crack. I'm quiet, hardly daring to breath as I peer out, just in case one of the many tributes on the danger list is hanging around somewhere nearby. To my relief, I can't see or hear anybody so I slowly open the door. I'm glad for the fact it doesn't emit a cliché creak, so glad indeed. Walking out, it appears that the hall is empty. Nobody is coming nor going, and I can't help but weakly smile at the silence.

Better a brief silence than an eternal one.

I know where the exit is – just down the long hall and then a turn to the right – so I start making my way towards it. I'm not alone for a huge amount of time though, because Mirrus soon appears beside me. I give him a smile, glad to see him.

"Having a better night than me?" I ask him.

- _Well, I saw your crazy dad having a freak-out and being told he's due a talk with the President if he wins the Games. So, I guess I am_.-

"Excellent," I say, before I shiver a bit. "...I'm gonna be in the same apartment as him tonight… oh shit!"

I look at Mirrus, pleading.

"Any chance you might be able to help me get to my room without Binary seeing me?" I ask him. I gulp, feeling my insides turn to ice. If he gets his hands on me… maybe he won't even care if he gets busted now that I already got him under fire. Shit…

I've been getting too reckless, too overconfident! I know all too well what that man is capable of. All the smacks, the screams, the crying. For the love of all that is good in Panem, don't let him get near me, and especially don't let him get me alone!

Mirrus puts his hands upon my shoulders for a moment. He looks right into my eyes.

 _-Calm down.-_

I breath deeply, trying my best to obey. It's hard though, and I'm having difficulty standing up as I we continue walking.

 _-How can I be calm? I have to be near Binary for one more night… and I just got him into crazy huge trouble! How did I not think about this?! He'll kill me!-_

 _-Not before the Arena, and you'll be able to run away at the word go.-_

 _-What happens after that is the part that worries me the most.-_

 _-...Same here.-_

He gives me a hug, and I return it quickly. Tomorrow might be the last time I ever see Mirrus, assuming I even see him in the morning. After how wonderful he's been to me, always here when I need it, being without him… the thought hurts me.

But he's right. I can't be given any lethal wounds until the Arena. Anything before it, and Binary is gonna be in even more trouble than he's in already… and after what I said about him, will they even let him out of their sight? Maybe I will be alright… just need to make sure I'm never away from Mirrus or Honorius… or Lacey. That, and keep my bedroom door locked up tight.

- _Honorius knows all about my plan. Want me to go over it with you again once we're back at the Tribute Building_?-

- _No need. Honorius told Dayta, and he filled me in. We've all got your back. You just focus on not being gutted._ -

I gulp, but all the same nod my head in agreement. That's the most I can do right now until I gather all of the supplies that I'll need, and work out how I'm gonna go about doing everything once I get a good look at the Arena. After all, a photo can only show so much and lots of it is theoretical.

We soon walk out the exit, and right there are tons of Peacekeepers and the car back to the Tribute Building. Honorius gives us a wave from his spot inside. Looks like Beetee and Binary must have gone in a separate car – thank goodness¬ - as there's no sign of them here.

 _-Ready?-_

I shake my head as I follow Mirrus into the car, and shut the door behind me.

- _Not even remotely._ -

* * *

On stage again, Gadget makes her mark, but off the stage she may have more issues than before even with her strike against her biggest foe. All the while, the games draw ever so near with tension rising all around. You know what they say, the life of a celebrity is as stressful as it is famous. Stay tuned for more, we're near the end of Act 2, and then the much awaited Games section in Act 3 shall begin...


	18. Act 2-9: Daddy Fearest

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are guys, the final chapter of Act 2! Sure went by a ton faster than Act 1 did, right? Next chapter we're entering Act 3 and the Arena, but there are still a few things to take care of before that time arrives. What might they be? The only way to know is to read on and find out. :D Hope to see some reviews guys, as given next chapter is the Arena and thus this chapter is the last time all 24 Tributes are alive, I'd love to hear some predictions on what you think is gonna happen at the Cornucopia. Enjoy!

* * *

 **ACT 2: THE FAMILIES**

 **Part 9: Daddy Fearest**

* * *

I've been laying in my bed for a while, unable to sleep. I guess it's no wonder that I can't, knowing what awaits me tomorrow. The Hunger Games begin and anywhere from six to eighteen of us could die at the Bloodbath. That's always the general range of deaths, and I'd hope to not be among them. My stomach churns horribly, and has been for a while.

It's impossible, trying to sleep when I'm so scared of repeating what happened last year.

No! It won't be a repeat! This time I'll be nobody's slave, and I'll escape the Arena no matter what Snow or Plutarch and the Gamemakers might have in store for me. I have allies, and I mostly have a plan. Tributes have done more with less, so it's not hopeless.

...Maybe not hopeless, but I sure am sleepless.

The clock shows 12:45. I wonder how many of the other Tributes can't sleep either, or if it's just me unable to get any rest. The better rested Tributes tend to survive the Bloodbath, and if I'm too tired to think properly… no, I shan't think about it. But, it's so hard not to.

I try to think of good thoughts for some relief. Binary's been exposed, same with Nova, and I'm hoping Diode will pass on the stuff I texted her, if she's not already done so. Whether he wins or loses, he's done for. But he's still got a chance to attack me in the Arena, and so do the Careers as well as any Tribute who feels like it. I made a stand, but that alone shan't save me. It's clear what the only thing to save me can possibly me.

My own actions and initiative.

Of course, that won't be likely to happen if I can't get any sleep! Laying here wide awake as I am, it's clear that something needs to change I'm gonna be able to drift off to dreamland once again. Plus… after what the waking world is like, I wouldn't mind a repeat of that dream I had. The one with Lacey. It was… nice.

That's another thing, actually. With how depressed and hurting Lacey is, it's making it harder to sleep as well. It was hard to begin with, but with her feeling the way she does… yeah. It's a lost cause. I just hope, I pray even, that she's gonna be able to get a good rest tonight. Part of me would go and check on her, but I'm not sure I'd be allowed to. Getting in trouble would be bad, given what they could do to me after Launch…

But then again, after all I have already, does it even matter? Maybe checking on her is the right thing to do here.

"Maybe a drink will help," I yawn as I sit up, rubbing my tired eyes. "A good, long gulp of cherry shandy should work."

Approaching the door, I grip the handle and pull it open, slow and silent. Looking out, it seems like I'm the only one awake. Pretty much what I was expecting really. Beetee and Honorius don't stay up late, I guess, and much like myself Binary will be needing sleep. I can be at the fridge and back to my room in hardly half a minute, nobody the wiser. Or maybe off to Lacey's floor. Guess I'll see how I feel once I take a drink.

Opening the fridge, I let the chill within it wash over me. It's nice. Plenty of food, lots of it good, but I'm not hungry and even if I was I doubt I'd be able to keep it down. Especially when morning arrives. I grab one bottle of my favourite drink and shut the fridge, taking a big gulp of the liquid within.

One gulp becomes several.

...One bottle becomes two.

I'm pretty tipsy before long, feeling everything around me starting to sway. Good thing the sober pills means I won't have to deal with a hangover. For now, I can just drink myself silly without any risks.

By the third empty bottle though, my gaze no longer really focused on anything and my body swaying side to side, I figure I should probably get back to bed. Or, maybe go check on Lacey. The elevator is still powered on after all, so nothing is really stopping me.

Leaving the bottles as they are I stand and start to stumble my way over to the elevator. Hmm… maybe… maybe I should try and find a sober pill first. Now, where does Styx keep those things again? Or, maybe I could just ask one of the Avox's for some help getting one. They're keeping Dayta's presence in the building a secret for me, so I think they'd help me with this.

It takes a few attempts to properly hit the button with how drunk I'm feeling and how it's getting harder to keep my… my… balance is the word, right? Yeah, balance. Hard to stand up and not slur. As the doors open I enter and look at the rows of buttons. Hmmm, now which one will, uh, take me to where the Avox's are? Come to think of it, I can't go to their living area normally so would I get into trouble?

Really though, does it matter?

"I thiiiiiink it's the bottom floor," I slur, pressing what I think might be the right button.

I slur out a scream as something grabs me from behind. With my drunken state I can't think or attempt to do anything to break free from what has me in its grasp. I hear all of the elevator buttons being pressed at once, and suddenly I'm spun round just as I'm smashed backwards into the wall of the elevator.

The pain courses through me, but I don't even get the chance to drunkenly scream. A hand is clasped over my mouth and something is forced in. I can't help but swallow it. It's a few terrifying moments of crying over if it was poisonous before I start to sober up. My head and vision clear up, but I suddenly wish that they had not.

After all, now I can see Binary looking at me with his face red in jury.

"Do I have your full attention, girl?" he asks me, holding me against the wall. No matter how much I struggle, I can't move an inch! "Well? Do I?!"

"Help!" I scream out. "HELP!"

I shriek, my cheek raw from the slap I was just given. My head turns to the left on reflex, the cheek on my right feeling ablaze. I'm shivering in hatred, and absolute terror as the thing that once called itself my daddy stares at me.

I'm done for.

I got too cocky, and now he's gonna make me pay for what I've done!

"You've caused me a lot of issues," he says, nothing but contempt in his tone. Please, no… "You… you've ruined everything!"

Another slap, another harsh scream as my face burns.

"You ruined it for yourself when you chose to abuse me!" I barely manage to sob out before a this strike has me wailing. "Stop! Stop!"

"Oh, I'll stop. I'll stop once your cannon fires tomorrow," he says, his voice like acid. "But first..."

Still restraining me, only needing one hand for the job, he takes a jar of some sort from his pocket and holds it in front of me. It's hard to see what it is, with it being so close to my face, but I think it might be some sort of medicine? Either that or torture cream!

"See this?" Binary asks me. "It's healing cream. Dumb name, yes, but it's a very interesting invention... and not just on a technical level. Applied to any wound upon the flesh, such as a severe bruise, it will fix it all up and put it back to normal, healthy condition in barely half a minute. Now, why does this matter?"

He places the container on the ground and slams me against another wall. I scream out in pain, but the elevator keeps moving. With all the buttons pressed, it won't be stopping for some time yet, and he's got the complete advantage here.

An elevator without stop.

Healing cream.

…

SHIT! SHITSHITSHIT! HELP ME!

OWWWW!

ARRRRGGGH!

NO! NO!

It goes on and on, every hit more painful and raw than the last. Punches to my face, my chest, my gut, my limbs, it's like I'm on fire. Make it stop! I cry out salty tears, and I wouldn't be surprised if some were blood. A scream, and then another worse scream as I'm bashed into another wall of the elevator. The glass at the top of the elevator smashes from all the rattling caused by the impact, crashing down and shattering.

"You'll never mess things up for me again!" the monster snarls.

I don't know when it ends or when I'm too agonised to scream or cry any longer, but soon the elevator comes to a final stop and, with a final kick to my hip, he stops. I can hardly see past the tears or my swelled face, damaged from the many bruises. I barely breath or twitch as he looms over me, looking down upon me.

"Sweet dreams," he says, coldly.

The elevator opens and he leaves. Mercifully, I'm all alone… and it hurts. It hurts! I shiver, wheezing in agony as I try to stand, or even just get myself onto all fours. But no such luck. With a weak cry I flop over onto the floor.

I'm laying still and battered for some time before I find it in me to be able to drag myself towards the large container of healing cream. My hand shake, raw and red… maybe a bit purple too.

What if he's lying? What if the healing cream makes it worse?

...It can't get worse.

So, holding back any leftover sobs, I somehow manage to get two handfuls of the cream and start t rub it all over me Everywhere that it hurts. It's like taking a bath, well, a bath of medicine if that makes sense? I'm still sniffing and shaking, but the bruises feel like they are fading. The horrible throbbing vanishes. All the swelling goes away. My hands look totally normal once again.

It's as though all of the last thirty minutes never happened at all.

But much like being fixed up from my last Hunger Games, the physical scars may be gone without a trace but… it doesn't do a damn thing to get rid of all of emotional ones. The things that scar my mind, haunt my dreams and torment my thoughts.

It's why I continue to sit here, crying. I'm not sure how long I do, but eventually I stand up and wipe away the tears.

Once again, I'm utterly terrified of Binary, and tomorrow he could do even worse! And… and there might not be a single drop of healing cream…

The message has been received, loud and clear. Shit, why did I get so cocky!? Why?!

Trying not to think on it and feel even more horrible, if it were possible, I look at the elevator buttons.

It's on the ground floor. I guess Binary took the stairs back to our floor? Well, not way am I going back there. No way! I can't take more of this pain…

No, I think it's time I go and see Lacey. Make sure she's alright. I'd feel a little better if just one of us is ok, and maybe she could cheer me up too?

But maybe I'll cry it out a bit more first. She was miserable earlier, and with the Games tomorrow I don't want to make her feel even worse. A few deep breaths and several minutes of happy thoughts, and then I'll go to floor eight.

It takes quite a while of thinking about art, technology, cuddles, friends, my brother caring about me, cherry shandy, dream kisses and my escape plan before I feel ready to stand up once more.

As soon as I do stand, though, I press the button to the eighth floor.

* * *

 **(Not much later…)**

* * *

Physically I'm as good as I'm ever gonna be. No signs of damage, but my mind is still reeling from what just happened. I doubt a good sleep is gonna be possible anymore. I guess it's my fault, risking leaving the safety of my bedroom for a drink of beer. Stupid, stupid.

But, as I exit the elevator and step into the uncharted ground of the eighth floor – looks exactly the same as the third floor does, right down to the smallest detail – suddenly I'm finding myself caring a lot less over my own feelings, just for now.

Lacey is still awake, huddled up in blankets and watching Fiona and Lawrence on the TV. She seems sad, but engrossed. I guess it's as good a distraction as any. Hearing the doors open and my footsteps she looks towards me, squeaking in surprise.

Strange really… normally I'm the one squeaking in shock or alarm.

"Gadget!" she yelps, springing to her feet. "What… what are you doing here? Um, not that I mind! I'm always on your side, wanting you here and wanting to help you! Uh..."

She falters, looking lost for words.

"...I'm scared," she eventually says.

"I'm terrified," I tell her quietly. "It all kicks off at ten tomorrow. You know the plan?"

"We flee and meet up past the tail of the Cornucopia," she promptly responds. "And… and after that we, um… stay alive."

"The hardest part, but we've pulled it off before," I say.

We stand around for a few moments, neither of us really saying much. I soon give her a hug, and I can't help but notice she quickly, as if by instinct, hugs me in return. We stay like this for a bit… just standing, sharing an embrace. We're silent as we sit down on the sofa together.

I'm still wondering what to really say, about tomorrow and about what just happened in the elevator. I'm still frightened, and Lacey is too. No doubt she can tell how bad I feel… and really, it's no mystery to me she's miserable inside.

Until we can find the words, we watch the TV. I wonder what Fiona and Lawrence have gotten into this time. Can't be worse than Fiona eating Lawrence's leg, right?

* * *

" _Oh Fiona..."_

" _Oh Lawrence..."_

" _Isn't it a grand feast we're having? Marmite, marmite everywhere. I love it just like I love you, my marmite goddess!"_

" _Oh Lawrence, I can't hide it anymore! It's a terrible, ark secret!"_

" _What is it Fiona? Let out the secret of secretiveness and end this mysterious mystery, my dear!"_

" _Lawrence… I hate marmite! I'm sorry Lawrence, but it tastes like shit!"_

" _Oh Fiona, how could you!?"_

* * *

Have to side with Fiona here, it's honestly kind of gross. I tried it about two nights before the Seventy Fourth Games began, and I spent about twenty minutes gagging.

"...You know, marmite kinda sucks," Lacey notes.

"It sure does," I add. "...Just like everything in life sucks right now. Except my friends, Dayta, my fellow Victors..."

I lay a hand upon her shoulder.

"...And you," I whisper. "I… I don't want to be alone tonight. Binary, he… he hurt me again. Can I please stay with you? Like we did that night in the Games last year..."

"Of course, that's fine!" she says quickly, like a blur. "I don't wanna be alone either. Daddy needs his rest, so I didn't want to wake him up. And, well… you're you, and..."

Lacey trails off, mumbling rapidly. I can't make sense of what she's saying, but I think I have some idea of it all. Like me, she just wants to be safe, free and loved.

"Yeah," is all I say.

Soon enough we're in her room laying face up on the bed, side by side. Upon the sheets, neither of us really feel sleepy. We're just… laying down, open eyed.

"Your daddy is a monster," Lacey says quietly. After I told her what he did, she was like a mixture of furious and terrified. A grim mixture. "A monster."

"Monsters can die," I reply. "Maybe even tomorrow..."

Again, we lay together quietly. Outside, it's silent besides the very gentle sound of the wind blowing by. A peaceful night indeed out there, but in here it's anything but.

"What do we do about Snow?" Lacey asks eventually.

"I don't know," I reply, honestly.

"Are we ever really going to be ok in the end?" she mumbles.

"...I don't know," I say.

"What do we know, then?" she asks, still looking at the ceiling.

I move my hand to gently hold hers. I squeeze it lightly.

"We know that we're friends who care about each other," is what I tell her. "It's gonna be enough to keep us alive and see us through this nightmare."

It just has to be enough. It has to. I'm not truly sure if I believe my own words, but Lacey squeezes my hand back and smiles for the briefest of moments. If it brings her even a few moments of tranquillity, then that's good enough.

"I can't sleep," I say after a while.

"Me neither," Lacey replies. "Should we count sheep?"

The thought of Sheep Mutts flashes into my mind, and suddenly I can't help but shiver a bit.

"...Maybe we could tell stories," I suggest. "Everybody likes bedtime stories right? I know I do..."

"Me too," Lacey mumbles. "I always loved Cinderella."

"I can relate to her a bit," I weakly chuckle. "...Maybe we can play a game of twenty stories?"

"I'd do anything," Lacey says, tired. "What are the rules?"

"We tell each other a story, ten each, until we reach twenty. Stories of something nice… things the Capitol couldn't take away from us," I tell her, holding her hand a little tighter. It feels nice. "Maybe by the time we tell all twenty we'll fall asleep."

"That sounds lovely," she tells me. Soon though, she seems anxious again. "I'm not sure what to say!"

"It's ok, it's ok," I assure her. "I'll go first."

It takes a few moments to think of a story that is happy and to gather my thoughts, but soon I begin.

"As you know I've never really had a nice time growing up in Three," I tell her. "Outcasted, abused… yeah. But, putting that stuff aside, I can recall a day where things seemed alright. Not forever, but for a little while. At the time, it was really needed."

"So, what happened?" she asks me.

"Well, I was just sitting in an alley crying a bit. Just… just crying, really. I was in one of my 'life sucks and it's my fault' moods that day," I explain. Thinking back, it's amazing that I used to be triple as depressed as I am now. It paints a grim picture, truly. "But, somebody saw me there… and actually did something. Only the one time, as I think she got prevented from getting into contact with me again, but the fact somebody cared enough to help me even once, it..."

"It restored some of your faith in our horrible world?" Lacey finishes it for me.

"Not it. She. Lola Boustani, the mayor's daughter. She gave me some bread and a blanket, asking nothing in return. It really kept me alive that cold winter," I think fondly of that pretty girl who bothered to help me, even just the one time. Too bad her bodyguard made sure she'd not come by my area of the District again. "Once we get this Quell and whatever comes next over and done with, I'll seek her out and properly thank her."

"What do you think will happen after the Quell?" Lacey asks, unsure.

"...Change, one way or the other," is all I say. "Sorry… but the point of the story is that even in crappy places, people might still care. I'd forgotten that when I was reaped, but you helped teach it to me once again before we won. Lola, you… lots of people in Panem care even if others don't."

"It's a nice thought to have," Lacey says, holding my hand a little tighter. "If all twenty four of us just refused to hurt each other and worked together to survive… wouldn't it be nice?"

"It sounds wonderful," I agree. "I wish so badly it was possible, you know? ...So, that's one story down. Nineteen to go. Got one in mind?"

"Oh yeah, it's my turn," she realises, thinking hard. "Hmmmm... got one."

She's silent for a moment. I stay silent too, no noise to be made. Just an action, that being to keep holding her hand.

"As you know, I love socks. I mean… SOCKS!" she exclaims, managed a choked giggle. "They're just so soft and colourful and… and they make you happy, you know? Well, my sock collection had to start somewhere… didn't collect them ever since I was born."

"Your collection was incredible," I say, thinking of her hoard of socks back in Eight. They were all so colourful. A sock rainbow. "I was wondering how it started, actually."

"Well, I won a pair as a prize," Lacey says, sounding almost slightly cheerful. "A forest green pair, with cherries on them. A pair safely under my bed back home… or, uh, maybe in the laundry or in the living room? One or the other… anyway! They were a prize for a school contest. We had to, um… put on a sock puppet play using Capitol approved sock puppets. I was against five others, and I won! Mommy and daddy were so proud of me. It was… lovely."

"And from then on, you bought one pair of socks a day, huh?" I say. I can't help but wonder how much that might add up to. Sure, a pair of socks is probably nothing and probably the same for a dozen or two pairs… but the hundreds, maybe thousands, that Lacey owns? Damn, imagine all the Caps. "You must have a good allowance."

"Yep! Well, that and my job at the sock factory." Lacey adds, moving just a little closer to me. "So long as I have my sock collection, I feel alright. Mostly. Kind of. ...I don't have it with me now."

I move myself closer towards her.

"You have me though," I say softly.

"Right now, that sounds like all I need," she says. "Got another story?"

"I might," I reply. "Ok, uh... well, speaking of contests, I won one when I was eight."

"What kind of contest?" she asks me. She gains a look that seems almost teasing. "Beauty pageant?"

"Heh... I wish," I can't help but lightly smirk at that one. "No, it was an engineering kind of thing. We had to fix up a go-kart engine so it would run once more. Second place took about half an hour."

"How long did you take?" she asks, curious.

"About seven minutes," I say. "It felt really nice to win, and to win by such a margin too. Sure, the small amount of prize money was quickly taken away by Binary, but... he couldn't take away the fact I won, and that he knew I did it quicker than he ever could."

"Well, of course you did it faster. You're a genius," she says, sounding so certain. It's... pretty flattering to hear. "I think I have another story too. Wanna hear about the time me and Callico, when he was... alive... uh, when we came up with our own dance routine for surviving a reaping? ...It's ok if you don't though!"

"I'd love nothing more," I tell her.

So she tells me about it, the aptly named 'we survive the reaping YAY dance', and how Callico had gotten the idea for it from some ancient video game in a museum, something about an orange marsupial. The pre-Panem era sure was a weird one. Not to say the world we live in is really that much more normal, but still... orange marsupial I ask you.

All too soon her story ends, and so I tell her another story of my own, one about a day long ago where my mommy taught me how to weld metal. A day I wish I could relive, honestly. This leads to her telling me about playing the main role of the play she was in during first grade at school- the glove and the mitten. This then gets me talking about the time I managed to make peace with Diode and the others, forming my own close social group. Friends, they really are a joy greater than all the glitz and glamour within the Capitol. Lacey's follow-up story to this soon has me smiling, starting to feel less and less emotional hurt from what happened in the elevator, at least for now. A tale of her and Sash forming their own street act together. A father and daughter duo of acapella with socks, Sock-a-pella, she calls it. It sounds adorable... maybe I could get a front row seat to that if we can make it through this nightmare?

By the time Lacey finishes the twentieth, and final, story of the game – building a family of snowmen with her friends two winters ago – we're both exhausted and probably mere moments from finally, _finally_ being able to sleep. By now we're snuggled up to each other, but I think we're both too tired to really think about this. If it makes us feel just a little bit better tonight, the last night before the Games begin all over again... what is the harm, really?

"I'll try my best to not let you down tomorrow," Lacey tells me after a while, sounding half-asleep. "I won't fail you. I won't be a bad person..."

I'm silent for a moment, and turn my head to face her.

"You've never let me down. You've always been there for me, always succeeding in helping me," I tell her gently.

But, she's already fallen asleep. I guess fatigue and all the stress finally overtook her and make her nod off.

It's only a few seconds before I feel the same happening to me. I yawn, closing my eyes.

* * *

 **(The next morning...)**

* * *

I can't help but feel a bit of a blush on my face as I sit at the breakfast table, once more on floor Three. I guess waking up with Lacey settled down beside me would do that to a girl, huh? It was... alright. But what isn't alright is that the Games loom so near now... just twenty more minutes, and it's off to the roof for the hovercraft ride towards the Arena.

My stomach churns and my heart pounds from the thought of it. I may have a theoretical advantage with how I know what some of the Arena is like, and how I have experience and a fanbase going in, but if anybody gets their hands on me, then it won't matter. I'd be gutted, easily.

Binary sits across from me, calmly eating his food. Well, not calmly. Actually, I see fear in his eyes. Fear no doubt only there thanks to me derailing his plans and destroying the upper hand he once possessed. But after last night, I can't look at him. Not without wanting to start crying and pleading for mercy. He may now lack sponsors, but he's still stronger than I am.

I'm just glad I'm faster on foot than he is, and once that countdown ends I'll flee and never look back. Who knows, with the Snow and therefore the Gamemakers so angry at him they might just send a bunch of Mutts after him as soon as the first Anthem ends, if he even lasts that long. The hovercraft might be the last time that I ever see him.

So long I make no attempt to attack him, I have some hope things will work out.

He gets up, leaving without a single word. He just looks at me a single time, giving me a stare full of pure hatred. I shiver, shrinking down under his gaze. I can't help but sigh in relief when he's gone. Closing my eyes, I just cannot forget last night.

"Two questions," Honorius says from beside me. "First of all, what happened with him last night? He's not subtle at all, I overheard him muttering he 'got you back'."

"He beat me up with his bare hands," I say, wiping a tear away as I turn to face him. "Beat me until I was raw and bruised. Even gave me some kind of healing cream to fix myself up... it removes the physical bruises but not the mental scars. Not even close."

Honorius hugs me. I can't help but hug my Granddad in return... uh, _surrogate_ granddad that is. It's nice, but it doesn't change the reality that in less than three hours I'll be in the Arena once again, and I might not be coming out this time.

I wonder how pale my face must be by now.

"He'll pay," is what he tells me. "He will pay with his life."

"I sure hope so," I agree. "I... don't feel the slightest bit regretful to say I want him _dead_."

"Another thing we have in common," Honorius notes. "Now, the second question... you're not just scared. You've been blushing a bit too. This anything to do with how Cecelia saw you exited Lacey's room an hour ago?"

I groan, probably loud enough to be heard at last three blocks away, Maybe four. Is he... is he really asking me this right before the Quell starts?! No. Nope. Nuh uh. Negative. NO!

"We just told each other stories," I say, no longer looking his way. I drop my voice to a ghost of a whisper. "You know the plan?"

"Send in the Spark Shot 2.0 and sponsor anything you need for gizmos and creations to get yourself, Lacey and Sash out of there," Honorius says, his voice low. "I'll do everything I can from out here. You can count on me, I promise."

"I believe you," I tell my Mentor, hugging him. "...Thank you. _Thank you_ for always being here for me this past year."

"What kind of a man would I be if I wasn't here for you?" he asks, hugging me close. "You're like a granddaughter to me. And even if you weren't, we Victors stick together."

We stay like this, just hugging for a while. But soon, I release and stand.

"I'm gonna be in my room," I tell Honorius. "...I just want some peace before I head off to the Arena."

"I understand," he assures me. "Make it count."

So, that's what I do. Just flopping down upon my bed and trying to get comfy on it in the time that I have got left. It's impossible though. I can't relax at all, not when I'm feeling sicker by the second. I can almost feel my fears crawling up my spine, ridiculous as that might sound. It's getting harder to breath. I even squeak a bit in alarm.

I told myself to be strong and stick it to Snow and his men... and I will. But, in this one moment of privacy before it begins, I'll permit myself one last time to cry it all out. So, I let myself sob.

Some time later Mirrus enters the room. I barely begin to beckon him over before he's closed the gap and hugged me. It's easy to see by the look of his eyes that he wants me to stay safe. I give a simple nod. I'll do the best I can. It's all that I can do.

 _-Stay alive, and whatever you do... break out of there, and make those bastards pay for all that they have done.-_

 _-I intend to. This isn't over yet... it's only just starting.-_

 _-Feel free to draw out some of the kills as long as you can, if you think it might help you.-_

 _-That's wrong Mirrus. I've gone through torture by the Careers, and it's horrific. I'd not do that, or something worse. It's too much.-_

 _-Your choice. Just come back alive, please. I'll keep an eye on things here and help any way I may be able to.-_

 _-Whether I escape or I die, I'll miss having you beside me.-_

 _-Same here.-_

Eventually, we part from our hug. A glance at the clock on the wall shows there's not very long left until I'll have to be on that Hovercraft, not long at all. Not even ten minutes. Yet, there's still one person that I need to see, just one more time.

 _-Where's Dayta?-_

 _-Stuck cleaning up puke in the basement. He told me to tell you he loves you, and that he'll help as much as he can as well. He believes in you Gadget.-_

 _-...If he believes in me, then maybe I can believe in myself as well. Please Mirrus, tell him that I love him too. You will, right?-_

 _-Of course I will.-_

We're cut off from our talk by a knock at the door, one that makes my stomach feel as though it's dropping from within me.

"Come on Gadget, get a move on!" Styx orders me, firm and snippy. "You don't want to be late to the Quell, it's simply not done. This is an honour, and one you should be punctual for. ...Are you drunk?!"

"Leave her be Styx," Beetee says, approaching. "She's still got three minutes. Besides, I can bet you some other tributes will probably be less punctual anyway. They always are."

"Hmmm... that's true. Fine, three minutes and no more," says Styx, taking her leave.

Once she's gone, Beetee knocks and enters when I tell him he can. He gives me a look, one that's a mixture of worry, firmness, tenderness and... is that confidence I see?

"Good luck," he tells me. "I'd say make Three proud, but you already have."

Despite how much I want to be sick, I can't help but smile at his words... just a little.

* * *

 **(A while later...)**

* * *

I miss the train, honestly. Especially the one heading away from the Capitol. The Hovercraft, whether coming or going from the Arena, always felt terrible. I'd get sick, I'd feel floaty in a way not at all pleasant and the flight food was just appalling. I mean, one would think that cookies would be nice. Capitol food always is... but no, not the hovercraft cookies, never the hovercraft cookies!

Right now I'm seated on one side of the passenger area of the flying deathtrap – the lack of barf bags really is torture – and the rest of the Tributes are all around me in their owns seats, eleven on my side of this large room, and the other twelve seated opposite me. My chest stings a little from the tracker injection, but it's fading fast.

Yep, no surprise they changed where it would be injected after the broken tracker incident that kicked off this whole mess in the first place...

And speaking of that incident, Lacey sits in the chair to the left of mine. She rests her head upon my shoulder, a fair trade with how my hand is upon her own. It's not much, but... it's something.

"We'll be alright," I tell her.

"You don't know that," she says quietly.

"Perhaps not," I admit. "But what I do know... is that it's better to try your hardest in the face of an impossible nightmare than lay down and accept defeat. You taught me that, and I shan't forget the lesson. It won't be easy... probably gonna suck... but we've got to _try_."

"You're right, I'm sorry!" she squeaks. "I'll try so, so, so hard!"

I hold her hand tightly. She holds it right back. As I said, it's not much, but... it's something.

Looking around, it's both interesting and sad to observe everybody else stuck in this terrible game with us. It really puts it all into a sickening perspective that within two hours from now a bunch of us are going to be dead. People sitting literally a few meters from me... dead, and probably horribly too. Could one of them be my killer? Will any of them be my victims?

I try not to think about it.

Wonder is bouncing in his seat, his eyes filled with excitement and glee. It's a strange thing, the fact he's basically feeling the exact opposite of myself and Lacey right now. To him it's a wish come true, and it shows. Besides him, Gleam smiles fondly and appears to be completely relaxed. That's the most at peace I have ever seen somebody who intends to throw their entire life away. I hear her say something about how she's so proud of wonder, to which Wonder says he loves her. In their own way... they're sweet. Though, not sweet enough for me to want to be within two miles of them.

Matilda snarls and sends a death glare at all around her, as if to remind us she's the strongest and is gonna be the one to butcher us all. Yeah, like we needed a reminder of how she's the strongest nutjob in Panem. I don't meet her gaze, just in case looks could kill. Binary sits beside her, doing very much the same though not quite as viciously. He's not out of this yet, and it seems that he's not out of the Career pack either. Lucky sod...

Julian, sitting to my other side, groans.

"I hate how close they are," he mutters. "The Pack is gonna be a nightmare for people to deal with."

"At least they're not gonna try and kill you for a few days," I remind him. As much as I don't like Careers, I can't help but feel jealous of this fact.

"Not likely. I'm grabbing gear, getting out of the fray and going solo. Win or die, at least I'll have a few days without that bitch of a mother screaming at me all the time," he quietly scoffs.

"...Good luck Julian," I tell him. Hm, so Julian has no desire to be a part of the pack. On one hand it makes the overall group weaker, but on the other hand Julian could now be anywhere at any time, and running across him in the Arena... yeah.

Further down from me are Nemo, Hatchet, Switch and Shelly. The way Nemo and Shelly speak quietly, sitting side by side, is proof enough to me thinks are right between them once more. Thank goodness it wasn't too late. Nemo sees me and gives a short nod. I accepted his offer just before we got onto the hovercraft so I know that he won't kill me. Not for a few days anyway, as the three around him are surely his main allies.

Speaking of whom, Hatchet seems nervous. Really anxious, with his breathing shaky and light. Switch gently holds him, though it's clear she's not feeling much better. Taking one took at where her daddy sits a distance away she squeaks and hides her face against Hatchet's shoulder. In spite of his own terror, he still finds it in him to pat her on the back a little. Nemo says something to them, but it's too far away to hear what it was that he said.

Edison is off to a corner far from where I sit. He snivels, cries and moans, but I don't feel bad for him. It's bad enough killing in the Games, a crime I may yet commit, but killing your daughters from sheer paranoia and selfishness? He deserves this, harsh as I may sound when I put it like that. Beside him Gillet says something, perhaps words of comfort, but he doesn't spare Edison a glance.

Mainly because he and Pagani are locked into an intense glare-off, the shared hate impossible to miss. I'm glad to be sitting far from where they are.

"You're gonna die soon. I'm killing you first," Pagani says, scowling deeply as she pounds a fist to her palm.

"Noted," Gillet states, barely raising his voice.

Beffany sits silently, looking to be completely calm and at peace. I'm jealous, honestly. I suppose having the luxury of a high score and high odds would make it possible to not be filled full of dread. She looks at nobody, just calmly sitting as she slowly breaths in and out. She doesn't once look towards Hatchet. I wonder if he's noticed.

I also wonder if Beffany might try to test out her axe on me. I gulp down some puke, trying to banish the nasty thought. Nononononono!

Looking to the side and just past Lacey I see that Sash is calm and confident. That, or just trying to be strong for his daughter. I'd say he's succeeding at this. He gently holds Lacey close to him, while talking quietly to Bovin who sits beyond him. Arena tactics, just going over the stuff we've planned and, I guess, adding extra details in for specific situations like if the Cornucopia were submerged in water. Thankfully, it won't be.

"Thanks again for agreeing to help the girls and I," Sash says.

"It's fine. You agreed to help my girl," Bovin replies.

Looking at Valley in her seat beside Bovin, coughing and gasping for air, it seems she really will need all the help that she can get. It's just a few seconds before she pukes, coughing harder. A few of the others yell their disgust, but I just feel bad for the poor girl.

Looking around I quickly spot the Pair from Nine. Karron seems to have fallen asleep... wish I could do that. Her probably final hours are gonna be peaceful, something the rest of us won't be able to claim. On the other hand Hovis is very much not asleep. Indeed, he's got a beer bottle in hand that's half empty and he's ranting and snarling under his breath. One of the Peacekeepers guarding us tells him to knock it off. Hovis calls him a c... uh... a word I'd be smacked for saying. Yeah...

Wolfgang and Chive sit across from me and are silent, their arms folded. They show absolutely no fear, just aggressive and cold stares. Anybody who looks at them receives a vicious snarl in response. I squeak hen Chive catches m looking and growls as she sends a death glare my way. If looks could kill I'd be dead!

"She's scary," Lacey whispers. "Scary like demon socks."

"Got that right," I agree, quietly.

Over at the edge of the seating area are Smokey and Mack. It seems like Mack is in kind of a daze, like he's lost or just not knowing what's happening. Ignorance is bliss, I guess, but while he may be smiling and oblivious to what surely awaits him in a few hours, maybe less, Smokey certainly doesn't look happy. She holds her daddy's hand and huddles up to him. When Mack gives her a hug, she smiles and cries a little. Maybe that'll be their final hug they ever share. Smokey says she'll look after Mack... but, how many tributes have said that in the past? And how many succeeded? Barely a handful over none.

"This is cruel," I mumble.

Lacey holds my hand tightly.

"It's worse than that," she says, sniffling.

The windows suddenly close and everything goes dark until a light turns on. The hovercraft starts to descend towards the ground. As those around me begun to shiver, sob, mutter or in the case of Wonder and Matilda cheer in excitement... well, I just know one thing.

Lacey was right, all of this is worse than cruel. But now? It's gonna get even _worse_ than that.

After all... we're arriving.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

I swear the Peacekeepers were rougher this year. Last time they were scary and looking over me, yes, but they never outright shoved me. Especially not shoving me into my Launch Room and slamming the door behind me like that one just did. Typical, the Peacekeepers assigned to me are the cruellest, or maybe just the pettiest... why am I always stuck with the psychos? Honest question.

It may be a different Arena above me but the Launch Room is exactly the same as the one from last year. Same colours, same furniture, same food set up, same everything. The deadly forest may be gone forever, but some things in life just never change.

I feel like a dying animal in a stockyard.

It takes me few moments to realise that I'm not alone in here. Hattma is already here, standing beside a table that has a package upon it. My tribute outfit of course. Colours remain constant, but beyond that I'm not sure what the outfit may look like. Though knowing the terrain of the Arena as I do, I could take a guess.

"Ready to see your outfit?" Hattma asks me. "Not made by me, unfortunately, but I believe it should look good nonetheless."

"I might as well look, uh, stylish if I die right?" I manage to say.

"That's the spirit!" he says as he opens the package and lays out my clothing for the next several days upon the table. "What do you think?"

...I think I miss the outfit from last year. This one, well, it's just not my style and it doesn't look like it covers as much. The more skin I show, the easier I am to kill. Sometimes, thick fabric can block a knife. Not always, but it's not unheard of. Looking the outfit over, in the usual mustard yellow colour District Three is known for, this is what makes it up.

A sleeveless vest-shirt, one that doesn't look particularly thick.

A sleeveless denim jacket, with pockets a-plenty.

Jeans that look like they'd go down to my knees.

A pair of what I think might be sports boots.

A pair of fingerless leather gloves.

A belt with the silver buckle shaped like a skull.

"I know, amazing," Hattma says, nodding. Sure, let's go with that... "Obviously, looking at this you can expect a warmer Arena. No cold forest or icy tundra, and most likely nothing subterranean. I'd say to expect a warm sort of island or perhaps something urban based. Whatever is up there, just focus on not dying."

"Of course, that's the plan," I say. "Well, one of them anyway."

"Ooooh, you have a plan?" Hattma asks, looking eager.

"More or less," I say, giving him a nod. "Just gotta hope the odds are in my favour."

" _Prepare for launch in ten minutes_ ," says a female voice over an intercom.

Time's running out. I enter the side room and quickly disrobe from what I wore from the tribtue building and get myself suited up in my tribute outfit. Not a bad fit, perfect even, but it won't change one fact.

I'm terrified.

I could be dead in less than half an hour! Any of us could be. If I live, and Lacey doesn't... no, I just don't want to think of a horrible world like that, one where I see her die. Or, even have to live without her.

I focus on keeping my breathing and gag reflex under control as I sit at the table. My knees twitch and I wring my hands to try and settle my anxiety even a little, though it doesn't help. Soon enough there's just one minute left to go. One minute, and it all starts all over again.

I should have been safe. Not back here.

But now that I am here, time to halt the whining and bust out of here! ...It's that, or die. I know what option is more appealing.

"Oh, you might want this before you go," Hattma says as he reaches into his pocket. "Your token."

Of course! The bandanna that Satella gave me. In all the 'excitement' of the Quell I'd kinda forgotten about it. But, putting it around my head and tying the knot it all comes back to me in a moment. Everything about home, and how I took action to make it better than it was.

It makes me think of why I'm fighting this battle of mine. For me, for Lacey, for my friends... for Panem. If the Capitol are scared of what I have done before now, imagine their terror once I escape the Arena. They say the only way to cause change is to break the rules... guess change is inevitable, then.

"Good luck," Hattma says. "It's time."

Indeed it is. There's nothing more to say, nothing more that I can do. So, I step into the Launch Tube. Barely a second passes before it seals shut. I gulp, my breath escaping me for a moment.

Despite my focus on my goal and how I have some belief I can do this, I still feel terrified. My breathing only gets shakier and the urge to puke stronger as the platform below me raises higher and higher, with the Arena above me getting closer and closer.

"Ok Gadget, calm down," I try to tell myself. "You know the plan."

Step one, flee the Bloodbath.

Step two, meet up with Lacey and the others beyond the tail of the Cornucopia, or the opposite direction of its mouth if the area behind it cannot be reached.

Step 3, survive until I can find a way to dig up the land mines and also until the Spark Shot 2.0 is sponsored to me.

Step 4... escape, and somehow evade capture.

I don't get a chance to think about it anymore because the platform has reached the top of the Launch Tube and a bright, orange glow forces me to cover my eyes.

* * *

 **END OF ACT 2**

* * *

Big trouble looms for Gadget, Lacey and all the rest of the Tributes. It's the Arena now, and as we all know the Games go hand in hand with death and destruction. Well, you know what they say, don't assume you've hit rock bottom as it might get even worse and take you off guard! Act 2 is over, but next time we begin the most deadly part of the story... Act 3. Let the Games begin!

But before the Quell kicks off and people start to die with many a cannon firing, who do you guys reading this story think will die or live? As a reminder, here are the 'stats' of the twenty four Tributes. Each tribute has, from left to right, their name, age, training score and odds of winning.

 **District 1:** Wonder Quartz, 17, 10, 6-1 and Gleam Quartz, 39, 9, 7-1

 **District 2:** Julian Slate, 15, 11, 5-1 and Matilda Slate, 35, 12, 3-1

 **District 3:** Binary Byte, 50, 9, 12-1 and Gadget Byte, 14, 4, 30-1

 **District 4:** Nemo Pearl, 12, 8, 14-1 and Shelly Pearl, 40, 6, 18-1

 **District 5:** Edison Atom, 50, 2, 32-1 and Switch Atom, 12, 5, 25-1

 **District 6:** Gillet Mercedes, 39, 6, 14-1 and Pagani Mercedes, 15, 7, 15-1

 **District 7:** Hatchet Rootmire, 12, 7, 19-1 and Beffany Rootmire, 49, 10, 5-1

 **District 8:** Sash Valentine, 35, 8, 11-1 and Lacey Valentine, 14, 4, 50-1

 **District 9:** Hovis Tonik, 18, 9, 9-1 and Karron Tonik, 52, 1, 52-1

 **District 10:** Bovin Oxford, 34, 9, 8-1 and Valley Oxford, 17, 3, 45-1

 **District 11:** Wolfgang Bearheart, 45, 11, 4-1 and Chive Bearheart, 18, 10, 7-1

 **District 12:** Mack Basil, 54, 1, 57-1 and Smokey Basil, 13, 5, 27-1

May the odds be ever in your favour...


	19. Act 3-1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, the third Act of three. It's been a long time coming, but we've finally reached the Arena. Some big things planned here, and the build-up to this point is only gonna keep building up to what will be coming later. Hope you guys have placed your bets, as we'll be seeing if they are right or wrong pretty soon. Let's get this show on the road, and if you have a moment to spare feel free to let me know what you think. Feedback keeps me inspired to write. :D

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 1: The Cornucopia Bloodbath**

* * *

I cover my eyes with my palm, trying to focus against the blinding light. After a few moments of blinking I remove my hand and look around.

My heart is already pounding painfully. I'm back in the Arena once again, and it's going to be harder than before. Surely much, much worse. One could say last time was metaphorically and literally child's play. But nasty as the Careers and Weldar were, none of them were powerful adults like Matilda. I don't have a huge amount of skills, but what skills I do have... they'll be enough to save me, Lacey and Sash. They've... they've just gotta be!

A honey-orange sunset fills the sky, making everything look like it's glowing. It feels nice on my body, with how it feels like a warm summer evening. An empty promise though, nothing in this place is nice! Nothing!

The clearing I'm in is just like the one from that photo. I told Mirrus to destroy the evidence, so no worries there. It's a large clearing with rust coloured dirt on the ground and broken buildings surrounding the circular area, somewhat distant. It's like a huge bowl we're in, though at the middle of it all is the Cornucopia at the top of the dirt hill. Not too steep, but getting there first would be beyond me, I'm sure of it. Supplies are scattered around. A loaf of bread, wrapped in plastic of course, lays near my pedestal but further away I can see backpacks, a pile of blankets, a basket of fruit and a rack of spears and axes. No doubt even greater things are inside the Cornucopia, same as every year.

Wait, what?!

The... the Cornucopia. It's spinning! I'm looking at it dumbfounded for a few moments before I realise that the silver horn has been placed upon a turntable at the top of the hill. In a constant motion it slowly rotates. I'd assume it might do that for the entire Games... so much for being able to meet up past the tail of it. How can we do that if the tail keeps changing its location literally every nanosecond?

I'm quickly looking around at the other pedestals to try and spot where Lacey, Sash and all my other allies are currently. Nemo is on the pedestal to nearest to my left, and for a moment shares a glance with me. He seems a little confused as well, but his determination is intact. To my nearest right is Gillet who pays me no attention. He's already in a running stance, no doubt preparing to fight it out for supplies.

It seems this year the pedestals have not been arranged in a semi-circle. It's just one huge circle stretched around the dirt hill. Looking all over, I cannot see Lacey at all. I guess she must be somewhere on the other side of the dirt hill. I need to get to her, _fast_. I bet she's panicking, afraid... just like me. I'm fast, I could make it to her!

From a far point of my vision, I can see that somebody is giving me a wave. It takes a moment, but I see that it's Sash. He waves to me, and points beyond where I can see. He must mean Lacey is near him, right? Perfect! He'll surely be able to keep her safe from danger. Perhaps it's safe for me to get ready to run away. The goal is to flee, live and find a safe location. Sponsors will take care of all the rest. Besides, I know that I am aware of how to find berries and be sure they are not poisonous. Gotta think positive.

I'm already breathing heavily, feeling so horribly shaky and sick as I carefully turn around on my pedestal. A horrified cry exits me when I see what was behind me.

No... no... NO! Nonononononono! NO!

It's a wall. Not like a wooden wall I might be able to smash down with a weapon or my body weight if I ran at it correctly, but a big wall! One made of some kind of reinforced see-through material. I can't tell if it's glass or plastic or, more likely, something much tougher. What I do know is that it's preventing me from having any chance to run away.

Shit...

I scream a little as the countdown begins. Each number accompanied by a loud pounding sound. Second by second is ticking by, and I'm running out of time to plan. No! This... this was not supposed to happen! This never happens! There's always a chance to flee, always...

Ok, how can I get around this?

Everywhere at the edge of the clearing are either buildings with no easy way inside them or these strong walls set up. There's no way out, none!

 _50 seconds..._

This can't be the entire Arena can it? No, it's impossible! Every single Arena has been bigger than this one, I am certain. Even the smallest of Arenas were at least a square mile. Making a Quell Arena of all places so incredibly small is just... it makes no sense, even with their goal to kill me. After all, it's still a 'show' in the end.

 _40 seconds..._

...Huh? Why... why is there a '6' on these walls? What does that mean? I guess I somehow missed it in my panic, but here it is clear as the sunset we're all basked in. A holographic blood red six is shown on each of the walls. ...Six what? I bet the answer is obvious, but with how I'm so scared I can't think what the fuck it might be!

Come on, come on, think Gadget. Stick it to them! Don't be a failure and just die thirty seconds into the Games...

 _30 seconds..._

I can hear Matilda cackling in excitement from somewhere else beyond my sight. At least it's something, the fact she's not near me yet. Not that it'll help me if I cannot escape. I can hear others have noticed the 6 on each of the walls by now, but besides hearing the scattered yells and sounds of alarm or confusion I can't hear much of anything specific. Shit, time's running out! What do I do!?

My heart is sent from beating fast to being painful with the force it's pounding at. Somebody just fell off their pedestal! By instinct I whir my head to look in the direction of the noise. On the ground lay many blasted and crispy chunks of gore, unrecognisable as having been a person. From where I am standing I can see Bovin and Hatchet have been splatted by some of it. It's hard to tell from here, but Bovin doesn't react much while Hatchet almost falls off his pedestal too. Oh thank goodness, he's balanced again. He's alive for now...

 _20 seconds..._

Whoever that poor person was, their cannon won't fire until after the Bloodbath ends. Whether they fell or, possibly, jumped to their death just as I pondered doing last year... one step closer to being done here for the rest of us. Not that it's the result I'm going for.

Not that it helps me with how we're trapped in here!

But as I look at the walls that keep us prisoner once more I blink, focusing quickly. Something has changed!

The walls now show a '5' upon them.

…

...I think I get it now. I see the twisted game going on here. Those walls aren't coming down until six... no, until five of us are dead. A way to ensure an 'exciting' start to the Games, and to keep me from having an easy escape like I did last time.

 _15 seconds..._

I can't just wait by the walls and hope five people die fast. I'd be a sitting duck, and an easy chance for somebody else to bring the number of required deaths down faster. No, I have to keep moving and stay out of danger. If I am forced to be in this Bloodbath, then I may as well grab some gear too.

Food, water, medical supplies... a weapon, too. Like, maybe a sai blade. Thing is, where is all the good stuff? I don't have long to make a plan!

My chest is tight and my heart feels like it's gonna explode as I survey the area rapidly. Come on, where's the good stuff? Where?!

 _10 seconds..._

My gaze lands upon a backpack a distance away in the colours of army camouflage. Looks weighty and there's a bottle of water right next to it. Good stuff, good stuff.

Mine.

Is this reckless? Yes... but, I can't run away or hide by the walls can I? No, I can't. If I am truly stuck here, common sense says I should try and grab something. It'd help my allies too, and I can't just expect them to do everything for me.

 _8 seconds..._

I see a shovel laying against a crate a bit beyond the backpack. Should I go for it? I need it to dig up the landmines later on. Using my hands isn't gonna be fast enough, and slowness can equal death!

But then, running over there might get me killed as well.

Should I? Shouldn't I? I need to decide _right now_.

 _5 seconds..._

I'm sick, I'm terrified and I'm feeling a horrible cold sweat. But I assume a running stance anyway. I know I'm fast on my feet, and it's time to prove it.

I'm not a coward anymore.

I'm not gonna be a scared little girl ever again!

The time for fear has passed. The time for action and rising to the occasion is _now_!

 _4 seconds..._

Snow, Binary, Plutarch, Matilda and all the rest... they want me dead, and they assume I am a coward who cannot fight back. A rebel or tribute to be crushed. That may have been true once, but the thing is that these Games and all the fallout from the last one have turned me into something.

Brave.

They created the girl who shall defeat them all!

 _3 seconds..._

All the dead children, murdered for 'entertainment', I can't do anything for them. I can't do much for those about to die. But, there are so many I can still save! Kids, adults, people in need of somebody to look after them. Just as I once needed Lacey to be there for me.

It's time for me to pay the kindness back, and fight until the end.

 _2 seconds..._

I can't save the dead, but I can still save all of the living. I can still save Panem.

Maybe I can save the world...

 _1 second..._

Maybe, just maybe, it doesn't bite to be myself, Gadget Btye, anymore.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy Fifth Annual Hunger Games begin!" Claudius announces grand as can be. "May the odds be ever in your favour!"

I fly off my pedestal and hit the ground running, scooping up the loaf of bread as I go. My heart pounds and my minds feels like it's surging with adrenaline. Grab gear. Run. Don't die. Short steps of a short plan, but what more can I do? Nothing until five more poor people die. The dirt is soft, but not to the point where my feet can sink in it and cause me to slow down. I'm already panting, more out of fear than fatigue, as I sprint to the backpack. The shouts around me are getting louder already. Some are charging at the Cornucopia in flocks while some are trying to flee or, more accurately, hide. I can see Valley is a distance away from me, cowering behind a broken brick wall near one of the massive walls.

Nemo passes me, pure determination in his eyes as he goes for a black suitcase upon the ground further ahead. I lean down to grab the backpack. After this I'll go find Lacey so that-OUCH!

I feel like I'm seeing stars as I reel from a hard force that sent me to the ground. My chest feels sore and as I prop myself up on my elbow my _everything_ starts to hurt! Gillet grabbed the backpack and has a spiked, wooden mace in hand.

"Nothing personal," he says, glancing over his shoulder for a moment. "I just want to see my family again."

By reflex alone I scream and kick him hard in the knee. Gillet stumbles for a moment and I'm scrambling backwards on the ground. He's a grown man though, and so he recovers fast.

"No!" I scream.

I don't get a chance to scramble back any further. Gillet gets no chance to dodge either. Pagani just sprinted up and tackled him to the ground, a sharp knife in her hand.

"Told you I'd kill you first!" she snarls, spitting it in face right before punching his nose.

Gillet dropped the backpack in his fall, and I grab it fast. Pagani's occupied raising her knife and by the time I've got the backpack on, and the bread under my arm, she's busy stabbing him in the chest over and over. I gag, almost puking as I turn and sprint away in the opposite direction. People are screaming but Gillet screams loudest of all, his loophole in the rules having lethally backfired.

"Lacey! Lacey, where are you!" I yell.

I get no response except all the screams and shouts going on around me. It's chaos! Everywhere I glance as I sprint along randomly people are fighting – like Bovin and Wolfgang grappling over a burlap sack, or Hovis kicking Switch down – and it'll be mere seconds before more start to die. This is hell. This is hell!

I try to grab the shovel but I'm too slow. Edison, some blood pouring from a small cut on his forehead, scrambles along and grabs it. He's off before I can even consider lunging at him for the shovel I need. It would have been easy to follow him, but suddenly the world turns upside down as Julian punches me over, sprinting out of the Cornucopia, plenty of supplies already gathered, and making his way to the walls. The number has dropped to a '3' so it's not over yet. Shit!

Owwwwww, my chest... Julian hits hard. I force myself up once more as I pant wearily. I'm still alive, I'm still able to move, I have to keep going. Now.

From somewhere I can hear Smokey wailing in horror and from somewhere else Wonder's cheers of excitement are impossible to miss. Did he kill Mack?! Or did Smokey just get... I shiver at the thought.

"Lacey!" I yell once again, and again get no response.

I leapt to the side to dodge Shelly as she dashes by me with two rolled-up sleeping bags in her arms. Not that she can go anywhere yet, with the walls now showing a '2'. But right there, just a little bit inside the Cornucopia, I see something good!

A crossbow and a quiver of arrows.

Just aim and fire, nothing more to it. I'm trapped here, and having that would help my odds. Even if it doesn't, better I have it than somebody who might use it against me... right?

I run towards it, but Hatchet is faster as he runs by and grabs it up before I can make it halfway of the distance. He loads an arrow, puts on the quiver and runs to the back of the Cornucopia.

"It's mine!" he yells, his voice ever so high pitched from terror. I relate to how that can feel.

He quickly jumps into an open chest and shuts down the lid, hidden from sight. ...Just the same move that doomed Urchin, hiding in the Cornucopia. It's all too easy to get cornered. Wait, I'm here too. I might get cornered!

I turn on my heel - grabbing a small package from upon a crate as I do so – and get ready to run. I scream, jumping back when I see Beffany has spotted me and stood herself to block the way out. In her hand she holds a huge, sharp axe. It already has a bit of blood on it. Whether from murder or just injuring somebody, I have no idea. But in her other hand... nothing.

Her left arm is completely severed, and bleeding badly. Her russet brown tribute outfit is soaked in blood, so much blood. Scary as she looks, it's easy to see how Beffany staggers on the spot with her legs shaking. She breathes deeply.

"You're weak," she manages to wheeze out. "Not a Victor, just a-."

That's as far as she gets before an axe is thrown into her skull from the side. She staggers lifelessly and collapses with a thud, motionless. As the blood pools under her I feel all my own blood leave my face. It's like I've been dunked into ice. Matilda has just strode up, a sword in her hand.

"Hey! How you doing?" she asks me, glee in her eyes. Childish glee. It's freaky. "No way out, you know!"

She starts her move towards me, and in reflex I grab a light crate and throw it at her She just laughs, amused as she swats it to the side.

"Gonna take more than a crate to kill me," she says. "I've trained all my life, you're a pitiful bug."

She looms over me, and suddenly I'm screaming and wailing. Fear fills me. Pure terror. Even my hands are turning white! No! No! Nononononono!

"So basically, in a word... you're _fucked_!" she snarls.

"Get the fuuuuuck away f-from her!" screams another figure.

Hovis has ran up, grabbing Matilda from behind. He spins her to face him and punches her hard in the jaw. In a swift motion Matilda kicks him in the crotch. I think I see blood around his... uh... boy area, I guess. Hovis nonetheless keeps grappling with Matilda and tries to punch her again. By that point I'm already running forth and jump at her foot first. Matilda tumbles down the dirt hill, and Hovis forces a bag made from rough, pink cloth into my hand.

"I got you the gear lllllike I said," he says, drunk as always. "Yyyyyyou get out of here! Go!"

I stammer a thank you and flee for my life. Around the Cornucopia I go, though with its endless rotation it keeps up with me as I go, and I'm soon sprinting down the dirt hill. I see Sash run one way with a flail and a huge backpack and Gleam chasing behind him, though he seems faster than her.

Lacey wasn't with him.

"Lacey!" I scream one more time.

There she is.

...How did she do that?

While the walls now show a '1' on them now – oh thank fuck, nearly time to get out! - Lacey hasn't been trapped like the rest of us. She's climbed her way up to the top of one of them by the usage of the broken building beside it and now she's carefully making her way over it. I call to her, trying to signal that I'm on my way, but she's already gotten herself over to the other side. She'd grabbed some supplies, so she'll be alright for now. Ok, all I have to do is make note of what wall she went over and then run after her once the walls are down. How hard could it-

OUCH! Aaaahhhh, ow!

"En-guarde, rival!" Wonder yells, bouncing on his heels in glee. Worse still, he's holding a blood stained spear.

"I'm not your rival!" I yell at him.

I turn and run, not looking back. One on one, Wonder would kill me in seconds... that's if I'm being generous. Might not even take him that long, actually. He cheers as he chases me, surely barely a few feet behind me. Randomly, I zig-zag to try and shake him off my trail. I run past Nemo and Pagani, in hopes that the cluster of people might make him pause. I don't hear him stopping.

"Come on! It's a pretty shit rivalry if I'm the only one trying to fight!" Wonder complains. "Good running form, but not what I need, you know?"

I don't respond, I just keep running for my life. If he catches me, I'm dead. Dead! I'm stinging all over, and my head hurts. But I'm still standing, and I'm still running. Come on Gadget, no more fear. Just sprinting.

"Hatchet! Help!" I hear Nemo scream from nearby. "Get her off me!"

Second pass by, just my feet on the dirt and many screams around me. A hear the sound of something whistling through the air behind me somewhere, but with all the panic and screams how could I ever know what it was? I can't look back and risk tripping.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Binary's voice is unmissable.

I look to the sound and quickly lunge myself forwards in a massive leap. A leap of faith, not that I've ever had much faith in most things, least of all myself until recently. From the top of the dirt hill Sash threw Binary right down from the top and judging by the yell from Wonder it seems Binary just crashed right into the boy from One.

I sprint onwards. I dodge past Smokey as she throws a knife aimed behind me, jump over Switch as she crawls along the ground and leap over Gillet's bloody corpse. Nobody's right next to me, so I quickly screech myself to a halt and look around. In an instant I know three facts.

My allies are scattered all over the place.

Lacey has already gotten out and has a head start on everybody.

Due to being chased around and because of the Cornucopia being upon a turntable... I can't tell which wall it was anymore. They all look the same to me. In the mayhem, I've forgotten what the building she climbed looked like too!

Right as Wolfgang throws Edison to the ground with force nearby – around the exact same moment that Shelly trips down the dirt hill – a siren wails out throughout the clearing. I yell, covering my ears from the horrible volume, and I'm not the only one who does. The 1 on the wall turns into a '0' and in barely three seconds the walls finally descend into the ground, as though they were never there.

Why am I still standing here?!

I've got everything I need, or at least everything I feel I can risk grabbing. I'd have rather ran away right from the start and grabbed nothing, but for a 'make it up as I go along' type plan this went well. There's no reason to stand here anymore, not when Matilda has spotted me from a fair distance away.

I'm off like a bullet out of the clearing. I'm tired out, but that's no excuse to stop and catch my breath. Not until I am long gone from the carnage. After all, while six may be dead now, surely others will follow as well.

It's like the world is a blur around me, blurring from the speed I am running at. My steps are so fast it's like my feet are on the air, not even touching the ground. I glance back for only an instant – nobody's coming after me – before I look ahead of my once more. I almost skid over as I run around a street corner and onto the next one, but I keep my balance.

It's starting to hurt to breath from both how I'm worn out and how I've already gotten beaten up a bit. I tell myself to suck it up and deal with it. Wait, those mean the same thing... redundant or not, no water until I'm far away from the Cornucopia! I might be away from the Bloodbath, but people might still hunt me down if I linger nearby for too long. It's a common enough story from past years of the Hunger Games.

All around me, it's just towering broken buildings. One might think they'd be good places to hide... and maybe they would be. Right before they'd collapse, and crush me to a bloody pulp. If I am gonna hide, it can't be inside one of them. It's too obvious a trick for me to buy into it.

I cease my thoughts and just run. I'll have time to think everything over one I reach my destination.

...Wherever that may be, as right now I have no idea.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

I'm not sure how long I've been running for. Well, for a while now I've just been stumbling along really. I'm too tired to keep running. It's hard to keep track of the time, honestly, due to the unchanging sunset. Part of me wonders if nightfall would even occur. Maybe there won't be nightfall, just endless sunset.

Then again, is the lack of a dark night really a bad thing? The lack of being stalked and hardly able to see is certainly a good thing, come to think of it. Dark forest, dark city... any way you dress it up it's terrifying.

I finally come to a stop, letting myself flop down upon a soft patch of the ground. It's in the shade of a dumpster, so it's a bit less sun baked than the rest of it. Ok, this'll do for a while. Nobody seems to be around me, and the cannons haven't fired yet. I should be safe for at least until the time that they do, hopefully longer. I have time to check what I've got.

A loaf of bread and a small package of water purification tablets I grabbed separate from bags. Ok, not a bad start. I won't starve or dehydrate for at least a day, that's good news and right now I _need_ some good news.

Firstly I check the backpack, and really it's not a bad haul I have in here. Probably not the best backpack that there was laying back there, but certainly good enough for now. Could've been worse, and one thing I know for sure is that things can _always_ be worse. Anyway, inside the backpack are the following items:

Three bottles of water.

Three smaller sized meat pies. I think they're beef.

A long, sharp dagger. No serrated blade, though.

A full medical kit. It even has disinfectant, cotton, bandages and more. All I'd need to patch up wounds like a stab or a cut.

I start sipping from one bottle and munching on one of the pies. I can't resist it after what I just survived. It's so good! Amazing how being deprived of all that is good in life and narrowly evading death can make anything delicious. After putting the water purification pills and the bread into the back pack I look over what Hovis grabbed for me.

I have to say, the pink fabric looks really nice. Pretty, even. I guess I always was a bit of a girly girl when it came to what colours I like. Pink, purple and gold. Those are the best. ...Getting distracted again, aren't I? Ok, what's in this thing.

A blanket, wrapped up tightly and bound with a length of elastic.

A small taser. Not quite the Spark Shot 2.0 I need, but it helps.

A compass. I'm quick to look it over... hmm, turns out I've been running to the west since I escaped the bloodbath. I can remember that Nova's letter to Binary warned him of a power plant to the south, so if nothing else I won't die from that. Phew...

I pack all my supplies away and stand. What do I do now? I can't call out for Lacey in case somebody is already near me and, most likely, both stronger and better equipped. Maybe it'd be Sash, but what if it's not? I can't risk it when people will still be close together this early on.

I don't stall for long. Every second that passes, people may be getting near or a trap may be closer to getting unleashed. I just pick a random street to continue along, hoping for the best.

"Let the Games begin," I say with a sigh, swallowing some painkillers from one of the bottles. "This is gonna be-."

I freeze, silenced as a cannon fires. All is silent as it echoes into the sunset.

A moment later a second cannon fires, as loud and scary as the first was.

A third cannon fires, keeping up the pattern and then a fourth one is fired right afterwards. I remain silent as they fire, rooted to the spot. I hardly dare breath as they fire on and on. More needless, pointless, horrible death.

I only dare to move again once the last cannon fades away and no more follow behind it. Onwards I run, ready to get further and further from the Cornucopia. As I could tell you from my last Games, running away and making the most of a good head-start is the way to stay alive.

Alive. Exactly what the eight people the cannons fired for are certainly not. Soon enough the hovercraft will descend to remove the bodies. The camera always shows the corpse as it gets lifted away, a final twist of the knife. I slow to a walk and glance back. If I can see the hovercraft descend, perhaps it'd give me an idea of how far away I am.

Reaching the top of the slightly upward slanting street I turn to look back. Nothing happens for a few long moments. But just as I thought, there it is. A far distance from me – I'd assume maybe three or four miles, but I don't know for sure – the hovercraft descends and the claws lowers to collect a body. That's all I needed to see, so I turn and resume running. I can't see from here who the hovercraft is picking up anyway, so I'll just wait for the Anthem.

As I run, dodging around trash cans and rubble on the ground, I think of the things I do know. Like the merciful fact that Lacey is alive, and that this whole damn Quell is horrific. The latter thing is a-given, I guess. But also, I already know a few of the people who died. I saw some of them die right in front of my horrified eyes, after all.

Of the eight who died – and may they rest in peace – I know for sure that Gillet and Beffany are dead. I saw some of the others looking injured, like Edison, but I don't know for sure if he died.

Whatever way people were killed and whoever did it, I just hope it didn't hurt them too much...

* * *

 **(Time goes by...)**

* * *

The sunset is still in the sky, though, it seems a little darker now. Sunset might turn to moonrise soon enough. Means I better move faster to find shelter. Perhaps I could just hide in a dumpster for the night and hope that it's not full of bugs or something so disgusting that the smell is poisonous.

In fact, there's a dumpster over there at the end of the street. ...It's better than just staying out in the open right? So, make my way over to it and peer inside the open lid.

"Oh my God, it smells like racism!" I wail, gagging and coughing. "Yuck, yuck, yuck!"

I stagger a few paces, breathing in and out heavily. Ok, screw the dumpster idea, that was gross! Maybe I'll just find a dark alley instead. Plenty of Arena still to explore. Like the area just up ahead past the street.

It's like a huge open area I've walked into. The dirt ground is now more like cobblestone, though very cracked. The area is surrounded by tall buildings, almost like a sort of Arena within a bigger Arena, and laying around on the ground is garbage. Trash bags, broken cans, some glass. So messy.

Nobody's around, but I keep my knife in hand anyway as I walk. Maybe somebody is hiding nearby, and while I would vastly prefer to kill nobody at all... they might attack me anyway, and then what can I do except do what comes natural through self-defence? I guess run away... not a bad plan, with how often it saved me a year ago.

Just as I quickly make my through through the square towards the street at the other side there's a rumble. I freeze, glancing around. Crap, that's that?! Earthquake?! Nononononono!

Walls rise up, cutting me off from any escape. Much like at the Bloodbath, I am boxed in. Thankfully though, there are no other tributes here. It's just me by myself, but is that really their plan here? To keep me in here until I run out of supplies? If I try hard enough I could climb up a building or may through a window to get out of here.

"Uh..." I start to say. "What's going on?"

All is silent for a few moments, nothing happening but a gentle breeze blowing some dust along. It feels awkward, me standing here not really doing anything but holding my knife.

I almost wet myself when I hear a bloodcurdling shriek fill the area around me. NO, NO, NO! I know that shriek! That horrible, nightmare inducing shriek! It's been a year and I recall it all too well! There's only one monstrous beast that ever made that sound...

My scream is louder than that of the Ant Mutt for a moment, but what else would I do but scream in terror as the horrible beast makes its presence known, dragging itself out from within the ground. Somehow the cobblestone ground remains intact, but the more present issue is that the monster has turned to face me.

It's silent for a moments, towering over me as it looks towards me from a distance. Upon the walls an image of an ant appears. I guess the walls will only go down if the Mutt dies, or if I do. I know what outcome is better... but how can I possibly fight this monster, let alone kill it?! It's huge, and I'm still not exactly tough.

But then again, some would say the brain is the strongest weapon of all... it just has to be used right.

I only realise it when the Mutt shrieks, but I have been walking backwards and now I've got my back against one of the buildings. The door is sealed, so I can't escape that easily. Shit! The ant looks ready to charge at me, hunger in its insect eyes. The same hunger it surely had before it tore Marvel to pieces last year.

Shit, I gotta move!

The Mutt screeches horribly and charges towards me. I never knew an Ant could thunder along, charging like a bull, but there we have it. For a moment I'm rooted in place, too terrified to say anything. My heart hurts, it hurts!

The feeling comes back to me moments before it would have been too late. I scream and sprint to the side. The scream hurts my throat a bit, but I'm not the only one feeling the pain. The Ant Mutt was going at quite a speed and failed to stop. With a huge crash, it rattles the building it just sped head-first into.

From where I stand a distance away, I see that some blood is leaking from the head of the monster as it writhes in pain from the impact. Staggering it rears back upon it's hind legs and roars in fury to the clouds. I cower, my hands over my ears. The screaming roar is so horribly loud. It rattles all the windows not yet broken and worse yet I bet it can be heard for miles.

Shit, I have to kill it fast!

That's right... I'll kill it.

Last time this horrible beast chased me around and it almost made me its meal. It did that to Marvel. This time... this time, I'll stand my ground. I can't run away even if I wanted to – and let it be known, I do! - but even if I could, I can't just rely on fleeing and being a self-preserving coward.

The only way to change the world and protect those we love is to fight back and stand up in the face of danger. I may be scared, very scared, so scared it's unreal... but courage isn't being fearless and overcoming everything without breaking a sweat. It's about being terrified but still doing what you have to do. To work past terror to do what's right.

And right now, the right thing to do is kill this beast! My knife would be useless, but based on how it staggers around from the impact it just suffered, perhaps I could do much the same as Haymitch all those years ago.

Use the Arena, and my brain, as weapons.

I'm quick to sprint to another of the buildings. Fear surges through me, but so does courage. I can do this... _it's alright to be scared_...

"W-w-what's the matter?" I yell at the Mutt. "You had e-enough?"

Clearly it has not. With a roar it turns and lunges itself towards me, every step its insectoid legs take making the ground around here thunder and rumble. It's fast, closing the gap quickly and snapping it's mandibles loudly. The clicking is revolting!

As before I dash out of the way as it gets close. I don't look back, not while I'm still dangerously near the beast, but the smash and the rumbling tell me all I need to know. The moment I stand near another building and look back at it once more it lets out another horrible screech. I kneel over a bit, holding my ears. For a few moments, it feels like my ears might burst. Owwwwww, horrible pain!

The Ant Mutt's head looks bloodied, with all of the horrible fluid leaking from its cracking skull. It seems very dazed, concussed even, and has trouble standing up properly. But I doubt it's going to run away. Most of the time, a Mutt will never ever give up until a Gamemaker recalls it... yeah, somehow I doubt they'll do that.

Sure enough it turns to face me once again. Even with its face broken apart the hate in its remaining eyes cannot be missed. It looks at me, and I look right back at it in wait of its next move.

Shit! Ack, that was close! A lucky thing my reflexes are good, especially under pressure, or that might have been the end of me. It spat a horrible glob of acid at where I had been standing which eats away at the building. The way it corrodes the bricks so easily, I shan't think about what that could do to a human's flesh.

Onwards I run, feeling faint from how tired I'm getting. It hurts to breath and run, but I do so anyway. Good thing I didn't stop, it just spat more acid. How much acid can this thing even hold at once?!

I stand gasping and groaning. I'm exhausted. The monster takes its chance and charges right towards me with its mandibles snapping, ready to make a meal out of me.

Sorry Ant, but human is off the menu!

With all the energy I've got left I leap out of the way, stumbling forwards. It's enough distance to be out of the way as the Ant Mutt crashes into a third building. Again, the same rumbling and horrible, horrible screaming. But the screaming soon fades into a more broken wailing. I look back just as the Ant Mutt, its skull broken and split apart, crashes to the ground with a mighty slam.

I slump over, falling upon my butt. I'm choking, wheezing deeply as I try to get my breath back. I know I should conserve water, but I go through a bottle and half in barely a minute. By the time I finally find it in me to stand up and look around, the walls have already gone down once again. The corpse of the Ant Mutt lays still, completely broken.

I killed it.

I... I actually did it!

"That's why I deserve to be Sponsored," I announce for the cameras to hear.

The battle went on a while, and it was probably insanely loud. No doubt at least a few of the others might have heard it going on. If they didn't flee from the sounds, then they might come to investigate.

Picking out a random street I grab up all my stuff and leg it. I run and run as fast as I can, and I don't dare stop or look back. A moving target is always harder to hit than a stationary one.

I will survive!

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

I don't think I am truly in the city anymore. At least, not the heart of it like when I entered the Arena. In this part of the Arena there are less buildings. Moreso it's a place with rusty looking ground and several dead-looking plants here and there. There's even a rusty billboard advertising the importance of Tesserae. Truly the city limits out here, but at least this means I've gotten pretty far away from where I started. It's clearly a small Arena overall.

It also seems clear now that the sunset is not permanent after all. The sun finally set beyond the horizon a while ago and now the moon is up, and thousands of fake stars are shining. Fake as it may be, it's honesty beautiful. I could just sit and watch them for hours.

I've already been doing so for half an hour now. I'm sitting on top of a broken car – it's no make of car I've ever seen – and looking up at the sky. What more can I do? I'm sleepy, depressed, pondering my next move to make... I just need a good rest for tomorrow, and I can't settle down for the night until I see the anthem. See who got killed today.

If I hadn't seen Lacey make her escape, I'd be close to passing out in panic by now. I'd no doubt be unable to breath properly. Likely how I will feel tomorrow, but at least for this one night I know she's somewhere out there, still alive and still surviving.

Whatever my true feelings on her are exactly – and honestly, all that can wait until are out of the Arena thank you very much. - I'm just praying she can hang in there until I can find her again. She matters to me so much. But maybe Sash has already found her and is comforting her right now.

Unless he was a Bloodbath death too.

I shake my head. I can't let all the awful paranoia and fear consume me, not again. History shows it never helps, ever!

"...At least I have pie," I eventually say, biting into another of the meat pies I claimed from the Cornucopia. "It's something..."

A few more minutes slowly pass by, nothing happening beside me slowly eating and sipping a little water. I'll need more soon, that's for sure. Amazing really, how fast humans go through three bottles of water. Maybe I could ask for a sponsor. I mean, water isn't really the most expensive of things to be given, especially on the first day of the games, and so-

Hold that thought, the Anthem's coming on. Please don't be shit, _please_ don't be shit!

The Capitol Seal is displayed up above for a few moments. A reminder of how they rule over us all... even though, as I have stated before, their regime is both nonsensical and kinda harms their own economy and infrastructure in the long-term. ...I sure know a lot of complex words, don't I?

The Seal flickers away, and a moment later my chest tightens. I didn't expect to see Shelly's death portrait up there on the first day. I thought, with her and Nemo close once more, she'd have a chance to survive. I guess I was wrong... poor lady. I wonder how Nemo feels right now. The boy is shown before the girl in the Anthem, so he's out there somewhere. Same for the Careers and Binary. ...Sleep well, Shelly. You deserved better than this...

Gillet is next up. As usual, his face is calm, passive even. I guess generally he always seemed calm, not dragged down by the feelings of horror of having actual family reaped with him. Didn't do him any good in the end. I felt so disgusted by what he did to Pagani, but he deserved better too. I wonder what his daughters in Six feel like now... heartbroken? Yeah, I think so too.

Farewell Pagani. I wipe away a tear... this was so unfair! Granted, it's unfair for everybody except the Careers that volunteer and even then it shouldn't happen. But, with this Quell... orphans were given a pass. A year of being safe! Pagani had that right taken away by one man's scheming. I guess it's something that she got Gillet back for it, but now she's dead anyway... great, now the weeping is starting.

Wiping my tears with my sleeve, I look up in time to see Beffany's portrait cast up above. A firm, powerful expression is in her eyes... yet, a Bloodbath death all the same. I was shocked to see it happen. I knew Matilda wanted her dead, but I'd thought she'd last a while effortlessly. ...I know she'd have killed me, and probably would have pulled it off even when missing an arm if not for Matilda killing her first, but I still feel bad for the tough women.

I choke out a gasp, breathing suddenly becoming hard. It was a relief Eight got skipped over but seeing Hovis isn't much better. He could have grabbed stuff for himself and ran off to safety, but he chose to keep his word that he'd get me some supplies. He even punched Matilda in the jaw when she tried to kill me! For as long as I live, I won't forget about him. Maybe heaven has alcohol... I'm sure he'd be happy about that.

Even in death, Karron looks drunk. I didn't see her even once in the chaos of the Bloodbath... was she the one who fell off her pedestal? I'm not sure, but it doesn't change facts. She'd dead. I saw it coming. I think a lot of people, both tributes and viewers, did too. But it doesn't mean it had to happen. _None_ of this had to happen! Every face of the dead I see, I grow more determined to end this madness for good.

For a moment I'm confused, thinking they got Valley's portrait glitched or something. But no... it seems the sick girl from Ten made it through after all. I guess I of all people should know better than to assume the likely death of somebody, huh? Instead, it's Chive who has her face up there to coldly stare at those of us still alive. Wolfgang is gonna be more murderous than ever now... crap. A threat to my life might be gone, but... well, it's like I've said for everybody so far. It never had to be this way!

The final face of the Anthem tonight is, as I had expected, Mack. A low score added to how Smokey had to always care for him... sad to say, he had no chance. I'd wanted to be wrong, so badly. Did he fall to the mines? I didn't see him either, so it was either him or Karron... not important. Another innocent person dead for no good reason thanks to the 'generous' Capitol. Smokey, be safe wherever you are...

With a final grand note the Anthem comes to an end and all is dark once more. That's everything I needed to see, so time for bed. Well, not really a bed. Just the inside of a rusty car. I get myself inside, shutting and locking the doors and lay myself down. With the blanket on me it's pretty cosy, honestly, but it's not like it can make me forget the horrors of the day and... for that matter, the horrors of my _life_.

As I lay here, I try to think of a plan or some sort for tomorrow before I will finally fall asleep. With only half a bottle of water left, finding more is going to be important. Vital, even. That, and I need to find Lacey. Her and Sash both. From there, well, I think I can probably think of a way to get the rest of the pieces of the puzzle to fall together somehow.

I try not to cry. I need to be strong, or at least be able to work efficiently despite my fear. If I can take down that nasty Ant Mutt by myself then maybe... maybe I _can_ do this.

"I'll find you Lacey, and we'll work through this mess," I mumble, so very tired. "Together..."

I soon fall into a deep sleep, my last thoughts being sympathy for those killed today.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 1...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

Wonder (District 1 Male)

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Julian (District 2 Male)

Matilda (District 2 Female)

Binary (District 3 Male)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Edison (District 5 Male)

Switch (District 5 Female)

Hatchet (District 7 Male)

Sash (District 8 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Valley (District 10 Female)

Wolfgang (District 11 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female)- Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on repeatedly, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up by land mines.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Karron:** A fairly under the radar character and one I think nobody really thought was going to last particularly long? Her odds and score were clearly accurate, and her drinking led to her taking an early, and probably much less painful, fall. I will admit she was one of the more 'filler' type tributes, but I did have fun writing her scenes when they happened. The scene with her flirting with Caesar remains a favourite of mine. OTP anybody? In any case, this is where she leaves us and the world as a whole. :(

 **Gillet:** I'll admit, I think I didn't utilise him as much as I could have. Granted he was a pretty average kind of everyman, but I still think he deserved more lines you know? I think, though, even with his minor role he had an impact here. His idea of adopting Pagani to basically escape the Quell twist and have it more or less become a normal reaping for him was both slimy and at the same time a clever idea. Even the worst plans of the Capitol are not without some flaws. Of course, Gillet's plan had a flaw too... an extremely pissed off District Partner. RIP.

 **Chive:** It's been bought to my attention a bit that Chive was overall seen as the most forgettable tribute of the story. I don't one hundred percent agree, but I do acknowledge she also could have done more than she did. I had fun writing her interview and the scene she threatened our heroine, but those were mainly her only scenes. I think her role as a gang leader's daughter was neat and her high score certainly made her appear one to really watch out for, but as stated by Katniss in the first novel... a high scoring tribute can often die early.

 **Mack:** Another quiet character, but in his case I think it makes sense in all honestly. Mack was clearly unwell, from both being a bit senile and suffering effects of decades of mining. That's not even getting into malnutrition from D12 standards of living. As with Karron, he was sadly doomed from the very start. Of note though, his bond with Smokey. I thought it was really sweet and feel-good, even with the sadness that went along with it. With Mack dead... how may this effect his daughter, who has based her whole life around keeping her deceased father cared for?

 **Beffany:** Sometimes somebody can be amazingly strong, have years of experience with all kinds of useful skills and even have knowledge the Careers lack such as wilderness survival. But if you assume your own strength is unbeatable, it might not end well, Especially if you don't watch your back, or sides, at all times. Beffany was gruff and tough, full of power and pragmatism. She wasn't wrong that she was tough and that strength matters when living in Panem. In a twisted sense, her logic to pick Hatchet was plausible. But the Careers and some others had numbers, and she didn't. The power of many is more than the power of one. I'll confess, I found Beffany hard to write for at times, but hopefully she turned out decently all the same?

 **Pagani:** Certainly one of the most screwed over people by the whole Quell. Granted, just about everybody was, but Pagani certainly holds a distinction for being confirmed as safe due to lacking any family, and then being given a family only so she can be 'reaping fodder'. She got her payback, that's for sure. Unfortunately, I didn't really have any plans for her after the Bloodbath so this is the place she dies. It seems she was fairly liked among readers from PM's and such I have gotten, so.. sorry to all disappointed!

 **Hovis:** Hands down one of my favourites to write for. Literally when I was writing his scenes and lines, I just thought of a younger, drunker Groundskeeper Willie. I'd like to think that he ended up being fairly hilarious and enjoyable to watch when he popped up to cause chaos. Be it screaming at his Escort, ranting in the tribute centre, slapping Caesar or fighting in the Bloodbath, he never felt stale to me at all, and hopefully not to you guys either. Drunken asshole he may have been a lot of the time, he had a heart in there and got Gadget some extra supplies. He won't be forgotten, neither by Gadget nor myself because DAMN I am gonna miss writing his drunken shouting.

 **Shelly:** This poor woman. Reaped for this horrid Quell, makes an innocent mistake in a moment of panic, hated by her youngest son and, right as they make up, her brains are bashed apart. I feel she was a sympathetic character with what happened, though I also wonder if I may have overdone the sympathy a little at times? Perhaps not as most of these guys have some reason for them to be felt bad for, but I don't know it just feels like maybe this was the case? Anyway, Shelly was enjoyable to write with her more 'eeyore' type personality and ongoing remorse for her mistake. Lucky for her, she and Nemo made up in the end before it was too late. I liked how that arc resolved, but as a fun fact I'll delve into moreso once the story is over, originally they would never have made up at all. Sad as it is, Shelly's the final death of day 1.


	20. Act 3-2: Street Gangs

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Thank you to everybody who gave me some feedback on the last chapter. It really meant a lot to hear it all from you guys. Extra thanks to Red Rain for their highly detailed review. If you were to make an account, I'd love to be able to respond to you personally. :) Here we are, another day into the Arena and the Tribute count soon to drop even further. Who will bite it this time? Could be anybody! I think the chapter turned out well, but as always I'll pass over judgement to you reader son whether that's true or not. Enjoy!

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 2: Street Gangs**

* * *

Groaning is the first thing I do once I open my eyes. I didn't sleep easy, that's for sure. You'd think that I'd be used to having a crappy night of sleep from my days of being homeless or, really, being in the family home... maybe having an actual bed and my own house for the past year spoiled me a bit and now I'm just out of practise with sleeping in crappy places? Well, better get back into it soon because surely the Games will be going on for quite a few days until the plan all falls together.

Assuming it goes the way I hope for it too...

I can't think negatively. I'm working hard to get things done, that's the main thing right now. Plus, horrid as it is to say it, quite a few of the dead Tributes were stronger than I am and ever could be, so them being dead... it helps, in a twisted sense.

Like I said, it's horrible to say it or even think about it.

Sitting up in the back of the rusted car I peer out the window ever so carefully and slow. It's dawn... kind of? If the Arena is once again returning to sunset wouldn't that sort of make it dusk? I might be overthinking this. Point is, it still looks dark out there. Certainly very early morning... evening... people will probably still be asleep! That's the point I am trying to make.

It should be safe to get out of the car and keep on moving. So I unlock the door and carefully, silent as a shadow, I creep out into the crisp morning air. Even at the ruined outskirts of a city, the air is actually kinda nice with how fresh it is. Better than the smell of blood. Ok, so base don the compass the Cornucopia is... that way. I'll need to get back there eventually, but not until I either get that shovel from Edison or maybe just make my own. Yeah, I'll make my own. Simple enough job, and safer too. The bigger issue is finding Lacey and Sash... where did they get off to? They could anywhere!

Anywhere but here where I'm standing. Typical, I guess. But I won't find them just standing here, and the odds of them finding me... too low for me to bother thinking about it. Ok, might as well get to it.

Standing on the roof of the car I gaze around, seeing if I can spot any useful landmarks. Even if I would gain nothing going to the, a point to help me navigate in case I lose the compass would be a good thing to have. Sure enough, I can see a really tall building several miles from here, easily the tallest of the lot.

Wait... that's the same huge building from the photo. Gee wiz, that thing must way hundred and hundreds of tons. I'd not be walking it off if it fell on me, I can tell you that much right here and now. It'd utterly...

…

...It weighs several hundred tons.

I quickly think back to my notebook, thinking harder than I have in so long. What was the weight of force the forcefield needed to be smashed by in order to get overloaded?

...That's it, it was two hundred and twenty tons. Looking at that building, it's clearly more than that weight. Much more! Hmmmmmm...

I can't help but giggle in triumph. YES! YES! I did it... I have an actual plan now, a fully thought out plan! I just have to get the mines, rewire them, short out the trackers and then use the mines to get that building to smash down and hit the forcefield. From there... well, I'll try and add on a way for us to make a fast escape at a later point. For now, this is some great progress.

"Ok, the giant building doesn't really cover any ground I've already been to... may as well check it out," I say. Self-narration was always something that I was prone to, I guess. "...Wait, what the..."

How did I not see this until now? Maybe it was a combination of fear of being in the Arena and for the safety of Lacey, confusion as to if this is dawn or dusk, elation over my brainwave, fatigue from the crappy sleep... rambling again Whatever it is, I'm only just noticing something rather strange.

The sky above, it's got a sort of green tinge to it. Clearly, not natural. Ok, true, you're right, the Arena is all unnatural... but that is just weird. Sky is not green. So what's up with that? Hmmm, I can see some fumes billowing far, far away from me from something that doesn't quite poke over the tops of the other buildings. Compass says that's the south... wait...

That letter. It told Binary to avoid a power plant to the south.

...Shit! Are those noxious fumes?

Calm Gadget, calm. It's not any danger yet. You're far away from it, and still in fine health. Don't panic... don't panic... just start walking to that distant building and _don't panic_.

After a minute of walking later a cannon booms and suddenly I'm panicking!

I scramble to run ahead to a high rusty hilltop, trying to look around to see if I can spot the hovercraft. The careers might be near! That's bad... so bad it makes me want to puke.

I relax for the briefest of moments when I see the hovercraft descend miles away from where I stand now. Whatever, or whoever, it was that did the deed... they're not close to me. I just hope whoever died didn't suffer for long. It's just that...

…

...What if that was Lacey?!

No, no, no! No... not Lacey, not my sweet... NO! I scold myself, trying to block away the horrible thoughts. I order myself to look at this with logic, one of the only things that might keep me sane.

Is it possibly Lacey just died? Yes.

Is it _likely_ that she died? I would say... no. She had a headstart over everybody else at the Bloodbath, and she has skills. I know she does. There are fourteen other people it could have been instead, and while many have skills they'd be closer together, possibly wounded. I know Edison was. Maybe it's just stupid rambling to calm me down, but I can't last a day believing she's dead. _I can't_.

It seems I may have to though. What other choice do I really have? Pretend all is well? ...I outgrew playing pretend ever since I was two years old, I'm not gonna go back to it now.

"Think happy thoughts," I order myself as I walk onwards. I need to reach that building, or at least do _something_. It's always better to do something than nothing.

I walk for a few minutes, nothing of note happening unless you count me squeaking in alarm every time I think something has moved around me. But soon I hear something I know for sure is not my imagination, and it makes me sigh not from depression but in relief.

It's a Sponsor, all for me!

I catch it as soon as it falls within arm range, turning the sound off. Can't give myself away, not at all. I discard the parachute within the open engine of a rusted car, closing the bonnet right afterwards. I smile at what I've been given. Not the Spark Shot 2.0, but certainly vital all the same. Five water bottles, all duct taped together. Perfect, I was getting thirsty too.

Packing away four of them and keeping one in hand I glance at the note that came with the gift.

- _Gadget_

 _You're doing fine so far. Keep yourself fed and hydrated above all other things, you need to be in good shape to do any of the other things you'll be needing to do. I'll be saving the bulk of the sponsor funding until you truly need it. Keep going._

 _You may have figured it out by the time I get this sent in, but don't go near the area those fumes are being emitted. Lacey is nowhere near you._

 _Keep going Gadget, your Grandfather knows you've got this under control._

 _Honorius_ -

I raise the bottle of water up, a toast to me Mentor, My surrogate Granddad who, really, feels much more real than all of my actual family, besides Dayta.

"Thank you," I say.

I start moving faster. Lacey's nowhere near me and Honorius word is law to me, so I better get moving quickly. Sooner I'm away from here, sooner I'll be closer to finding where she's run off to. Honorius also told me to avoid the power plant, so no going south for me... and besides, if he mentioned Lacey is nowhere near me and then he says to avoid that area, I think it would mean Lacey is not around there either.

Even if she was, she'd know better than to go near such a toxic place and would have gone the other way. But, the fact Honorius told me where she's not confirms something.

"Lacey... you're alive," I whisper, relieved.

...Unless that note was written before the cannon fired. No, nope, NO! Enough depressing and scary thoughts Gadget, think positive!

...I'm positive today is gonna be crap.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

I've been travelling for an hour, or at least that's how long it feels like. As I've said, it's hard to track the passage of time in this place. It's still kind of dark out, but it's not impossible to find my way or anything. Much easier than it was in that horrible forest. Of course, it also makes it easier for others to find me... point I am making is, I'm making good time to my current destination.

Of course, I'm not really sure what I will do once I get there. Pieces of the plan are still undecided. I'm going with the 'try to somehow plan it all out before it's vitally needed to be known' angle, and it's a bad one to rely on. But what more can I do? Everything's started off the wrong way.

I was a fool, outright announcing I was going to flee the Bloodbath right at the start. As soon as I did that it became impossible. I bet Plutarch also overheard about our plan to meet past the tail of the Cornucopia. The turntable put a stop to that.

Now we're all scattered and in danger... and the paranoia is driving me crazy! ...Well, crazier. Fifteen of us still left so anything might be happening anywhere in the Arena. Plus, who is to say the Gamemakers won't just send another Giant Ant Mutt after me? Shit, I hope they don't.

I'm near aimlessly walking down another street, knife in hand. Lots of them look the same to me. This one is long and winding, trash cans a common sight and the broken windows of shops even moreso. I could go inside some of the buildings, but I'd rather not risk them falling down onto my head. One of them looks like a tavern of some kind, or at least it might have once upon a time. I sure could go for a nice bottle of cherry shandy right about now. Sooner or later, I'm gonna hit withdrawal.

Would Honorius send me beer if I asked him nicely? He's meant to sponsor me stuff that will keep me alive, and if beer would be the thing to keep me alive then maybe-

I freeze. I heard footsteps. Somebody is near.

I quickly turn around in a full rotation. I don't see anybody around, but I know I heard something. Was it a Mutt? Can't be... surely it would have jumped me by now if it was. It must be a Tribute. Hopefully one who'd not want to fight me.

I walk onwards, every step I take a little more heavy and nervous than the last. Every now and then, I heard the scampering of heavy feet somewhere nearby. I don't think it's coming from behind me, but besides that I'm not sure where the noise is coming from. I just know full well that I am not alone. I grip the knife tighter, breathing deeper.

It's getting just a little brighter as I walk down the street, the walk becoming a slow jog, but nobody is in sight even with the slight bit of extra light. The footsteps are getting louder though... _where are they_?

A four way intersection looms. Compass shows that the street to the right leads south, so that one's out. Straight ahead, that's where I gotta keep heading to. I can't see any hazards straight ahead of me except all the trash cans and other such garbage on the road. A broken car here and there as well. Nothing I can't get past.

I'm halfway across the intersection when I'm sent flying to ground, choking out a cry as I hit the ground. Rolling over, I sit myself up and try to ignore the dizziness filling my head. I'm not alone, just as I thought.

It's certainly not a person I wanted to come across either. Edison, moaning in pain, scrambles up and looks at me. Clearly it was a rough first day for him. His forehead has a cut with dried blood around it, he's got a back eye and besides the way he clutches his side it seems like one of his fingers is gone.

"Stay back!" he screams, terror in every inch of his... well, everything. "Don't kill me!"

I may have no sympathy for this horrible man, just contempt... but I'd rather not kill him either. I don't want to hurt anybody. All I want is that shovel he's still got with him. After that, we can move away and most likely never see each other ever again. Perhaps I can negotiate a deal with him? Worth a try.

"Hey, relax. I don't want to fight you," I tell him. After all, disgusted at the murder of his daughters as I may be, he's still bigger and stronger than me. Plus, I hate killing. "But, I do want that shovel. Hand it over and, uh, we can just walk away from each other."

The Man from Five is silent for a moment, thinking this offer over. For a moment it seems to me like he'll do as I say and take the deal. What would he need a shovel for anyway? He's already got a spiked wooden mace – the same one Gillet held before his death, I think – and he's not gonna dig the landmines up like I will, so what's he got to lose by giving it to me?

I cry out in pain once more when he kicks his foot at me, getting me in the gut. Not lethal, but holy shit OW! That hurt! Nrrrgghhh, ow-ow-ow! I cough out of reflex from the pain as Edison scrambles up, fumbling for his wooden mace.

"I need Sponsors. Lots of Sponsors! Good ol' Edison Atom needs them bad," he mumbles frantically. I think it's more to himself than me. That's fine, as it gives me the chance to start getting back to my feet again. "If I kill a Victor, maybe then somebody out there will be Sponsor me... yeah, yeah! Exactly!"

Oh shit, come on! Really?! I guess this is what might be called the 'price of celebrity'. He looks at me, gripping his weapon but making no move to attack. He's killed girls before, and I bet one of them might have been about my age as well. Think is, he used poison. It wasn't hand to hand. ...I'm scared, truly, but I don't fear Edison the same way that I fear Matilda.

He's scared too, snivelling even, and as I could tell anybody.. when people are scared, they do not think clearly. So I grip my knife tight enough for my knuckles to turn white and stand my ground.

"Well, come on then!" I yell, faking him out as I pretend to jump him for a moment. He squeals like a pig. "Just give me the shovel and we can end this, we can-."

It's a good thing my reflexes are really fast or he might have just pieced my brain with that mace of his. My confidence trickles away, and now my heart pounds as I remember the reality here.

This is a man who is both bigger and stronger than me, and he _wants me dead_!

I scream, dodging his swings. Edison screams too, each attempt at hitting me a strike of desperation. He yells out some kind of gibberish I don't fully catch in the hear of battle and tries a vertical smash. I scream, cartwheeling to the side and stumbling into some trash cans. The crash is loud and the impact that rattles my body painful. It takes Edison a few panicked swings of his mace into thin air to realise I'm over here now. Tears are in his eyes as he stomps his way over.

"I never deserved this! Nope! I never should'a been here!" he howls. "I wanna get home, get to safety!"

I grab one of the trash can lids and, much like a frisbee, throw it. I'm not much for throwing, really, but Edison's not a hard target being so close and not the most skilled of tributes – isn't he the lowest scoring adult still alive, actually? - so the lid smacks him right in the forehead. Painful in any case, but with the cut there already he shrieks. I have to cover my ears for a moment, the scream hurts to listen to! Ooohhh, my eardrums are not happy right now.

I leap up as best as I can and move in towards him. Is this it... am I really gonna kill this guy? Part of me thinks that Switch should be the one to do it really, to truly avenge her poor, innocent sisters, but as fitting as that may be it's not gonna somehow teleport Switch over here to do it. She might have been the cannon earlier today. If so... maybe I'm finishing it for her. Covering for her, even.

He tries to swing the mace at me, but I'm out of range. A few frantic kicks put his leg too close to my knife for his own good. I flinch, stabbing his leg. I gag, stabbing it a second time. The thir stab has me almost puking. The howls and wails make me stop. I can't do it.

...I can't do it, and I _won't_.

Edison writhes around blubbering, kind of like me a year ago, but I pay all that no mind. Kicking his fallen mace away from him I grab hold of the shovel he clipped to his belt and pull hard. He didn't clip it right I guess because it only takes a few seconds before I yank it off and hold it in my hands.

One vital piece of escape equipment has been found. If not for the fact the situation is so extreme, I might even do a little 'item get dance' of sorts. As it stands though, I have to quickly step back when Edison grabs a shard of glass from beside him and attempts to stab me.

"Why won't you just die?" he sobs. "I need Sponsors! I don't deserve to be in this Arena!"

Part of me wants to just turn and flee. Not like he can follow me with his leg wounded as it is. But I can't stop my self from talking.

"...Did your daughters deserve to die?" I ask him.

Whatever my feelings on this man, I can see that the fear and snivelling in his expression becomes painful remorse for a few moments. Almost an acceptance of the inevitable. He grips his sharp a bit tighter though, no doubt willing to keep fighting all the same. I step away quickly, ready to leave.

Edison tries crawling after me, still not giving up. At this point though, even a casual walking pace would be faster than him. I don't wish to fight further than we have, and he cannot reach me to land a hit upon me. It seems that that the battle, by definition, is over.

The sound of slow, heavy footsteps makes me freeze. Edison freezes as well, suddenly even paler. After all, it wasn't even of us making those steps.

I slowly look to the left, Edison doing the same. I _barely_ catch the scream in my throat when I see who has come across us.

Wolfgang.

"Two for one," he notes, cracking his knuckles. One look at his face, and I know he's not messing around. He's ready to kill. "Time to get started."

Wolfgang looks well equipped, a big backpack on him as well as a massive double sided axe slotted in his belt. But he just clenches his fists as he looks as us, likely not even needing a weapon at all. The only sign of injury I can see on him is a small cut on his shoulder and it looks like it's fading already, likely from some easily gained medical supplies. Wolfgang is surely a Sponsor favourite.

...What am I still doing here?!

The instant before Wolfgang steps forwards I turn and flee for my life, sprinting like I have never done before. I'm like a blur as I charge off down a random street. All that matters is putting as much distance between me and Wolfgang as I possibly can.

"NO! NO! PLEASE, NO!" Edison screams from a distance back. The absolute terror in his tone is sickening. So horrible! " _ **AAAARRGGGGHHHHHH**_!"

The cries, the screams, the horrified moans, they all get louder and higher pitched. As I reach the end of the street I dare to look back over my shoulder for just a moment.

The instant I look back... oh _GOD_! I puke hard, gagging and choking nastily. It's hard not to hyperventilate and gag, because in the brief moment I looked behind me I saw Wolfgang tear off Edison's head with his bare hands. I only saw the blood fountaining around for a nanosecond, but I doubt I'll ever forget it. The cannon that fires feels almost like an afterthought after all that.

I feel so sick from it I'm barely able to do more than stumble for a few moments, too overcome by purest horror of the murder. Why did I look back?!

I cast away the fear though, at last for a little while. I can hear Wolfgang is already chasing after me, and though I've gotten a decent headstart over him it won't last long if I can't stay speedy and evade him before he gets within grabbing range.

The thought of dying the same way Edison just did has me screaming and running faster than I've ever ran in my entire life. With the street ahead clear of obstacles for now, I glance back again.

Wolfgang sprints after me too, still a distance behind but not looking winded at all yet. Crap! The blood splattered on him, Edison's blood, makes him look completely demonic!

Seeing him soaked in somebody else's blood, I somehow find it in me to run even faster.

* * *

 **(Some time goes by...)**

* * *

This guy just doesn't give up! I know Wolfgang is strong, but this is getting kind of ridiculous. It has been such a long chase and he's _still_ coming after me! I'm so exhausted, I can't run retreat much further before I'll collapse... and while Wolfgang is getting tired too, he's surely got enough energy in him to tear me limb from limb if he catches up.

As I run, I knock over trash cans and stacks of crates. Anything that might be able to slow him down. It has worked a bit, but he's never truly gone. He's found his prey, and he's hunting me so relentlessly.

"You're just prolonging the inevitable," he calls to me from a ways back.

Prolonging, maybe, but my death isn't certain. The longer I can keep away from him, the more likely I'll be able to find a way to escape him or just find a place to hide. The streets are coming to an end now, and just ahead I can see some sort of large clearing full of containers.

A shipping yard.

All the containers stacked around are like a maze of sorts, and many of them are open. To me, it's less a maze of these metal containers and moreso a maze of hiding places. Perfect! I can't deny the chance of there being dangers in the containers, but I'll take a possible danger over the certain death that would happen if Wolfgang got his hands on me.

I gasp constantly as I rush into the maze of containers and, after running around a few corners in the container maze I enter a blue container, pulling the doors shut as quickly and quietly as I can manage.

Sitting down in the darkness I am perfectly still, not daring to make a sound. It's hard to both control my breathing and sip from one of my water bottles without making a sound, but I force myself to try. I can't be found, I can't!

I hear his heavy footsteps outside. I'm silent, no longer daring to breathe at all. I just sit as still as a statue, listening to those footsteps looming near.

"You're nearby," I hear him say. He's got no reason to fear being noisy like most would. Even alone he'd surely be a danger for the Careers to confront, and if he's a danger to them who is he not a danger to? "You're hiding somewhere around here."

A few seconds pass in silence.

He roars, a container nearby sounding like it was just slammed open. A few moments later, he does the same. And so, it goes on. Every time he opens a container so noisily I quickly gulp some water or take a deep breath. He'd not hear me over the containers opening. But I can hear him, and every moment that passes is a moment where he is getting closer and closer to my hiding place.

Not gonna be long now until he finds where I am hiding. I need to move, now! He's over that side of the container, so if I move over here he shouldn't see me once I exit it. If I can time this right I should be able to evade him and be gone before he even realises he's wasting his time.

I hear another slam and Wolfgang's shouts of rising annoyance. I'm quick to open the door and step out, crouching low. My head is still on. Good start.

Another container is opened and during the sound of this I shut the door behind me. No evidence I was ever there. My heart pounds so painfully. I'm sure my face must be white as snow right now. Just because I'm used to being terrified doesn't mean it's any more pleasant or easy to go through. Take it from me, fear hurts.

But as I've told myself, it's alright to be afraid. Wolfgang is very dangerous, so who wouldn't be at least a little scared, right?

As soon as Wolfgang roughly opens another of the containers, cursing loudly, I make a break for it. I sprint as fast as I can into another part of the container maze, praying my footsteps won't give me away. It's only after two minutes of running away, trying to hold back my screams every step of the way, that I realise he is not following me anymore.

I listen carefully, slowing my pace to a soft job. A few moments later, another container is opened further back from me.

I wheeze out a sigh of relief as I stumble my way out of the shipping yard. Leaning against a lamppost, my knees knocking, I start to catch my breath back. It's painful, but I do have a thought that comforts me.

I evaded Wolfgang all by myself, no need for anybody to come in and bail me out of trouble.

...It feels good.

Although, as I start to catch my breath once more it suddenly occurs to me I ran way off course. I'm pretty lost right now... great, Worse still, with all the building around me I can't see that distant skyscraper anymore. Everywhere I look, my view of it is blocked. I mean, assuming it'd even be in the direction I gaze. This presents a problem... well, just another thing I'm gonna have to overcome, like I did with the Ant mutt and Wolfgang. I got past those dangers on my own, so why can't I do this too? Exactly.

Still, it would be nice to have some idea where I am. All I know is that I won't _dare_ go back into the shipping yard!

Any direction is as good as another I guess, besides going back where I ran from that is, so with a weary shrug I continue forwards with my knife in hand. Either I get busy living, or I sit around and get busy dying.

Living sounds better.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

You know, I have to wonder just how much of this city is artificial and what might not be. Maybe it's just me falling for how realistic it all looks, but a lot of the things I am seeing – a broken 'Starbucks', a desecrated church, a crumbled garden centre and more things like that – seem like more than just cleverly made imitations of ruins. Maybe this place really was an abandoned city from before the Dark Days, before Panem, and they just put a forcefield on top of it along with putting all the launch room stuff beneath the surface.

Amazing to think about it really, that I'm walking through such ancient history. Morbid too, to think that already ten people have been killed amongst that same ancient history. Any time now, an eleventh person might join those already slaughtered.

It's honestly got me really paranoid, horribly on edge, that a cannon could fire literally any second of the day. I'm still unsure if Honorius' letter indirectly confirmed Lacey is alive or not so the first cannon has me worried. A second cannon – well, a third really but the second I'd not be a witness to – would drive me nuts and bolts! I wish I were less jumpy and full of nerves, honestly. I think in the end it's all just making one thing ever clearer to me as I move around the ruins.

I need a frickin' drink.

Walking down the rubble covered street, my footsteps making the gravel crack as I go, I'm constantly on the look-out. Edison ran into me before, and while I overcame him... if he'd attacked me from behind my back instead of running into me it could have been much worse. I can't let anybody sneak up on me again or it may be the last mistake I'll ever be able to make.

I gasp, but not due to fear of horror. I gasp in joy! Look, right over there... see what I see? Yeah, it's a tavern of some kind. I can't quite tell what the name of it was as the sign is long eroded with only a the third letter – an E – still visible. But the building looks to be in decent quality compared to most of the others.

I might be able to have a drink after all, yes! Beer keeps for a really long time, right? Or, is it wine... honestly, does it matter when I am gonna drink it anyway? I'll check the bottles for an expiry date if they have one, safety first. And then, pleasure second.

I'm just reaching the doorway of the tavern, licking my lips at the thought of chugging down at least three bottles of pre-Panem booze when I freeze in place. I can hear shouting coming from beyond the door.

"So that's it then? You just don't care enough to help me?" says a girl, sounding angry and hurt. "I'm offering to help all of you guys, why are you excluding me?! We're in the same situation here, really!"

"I just don't want too many allies at once. You've seen how big alliances always fail in past years, right?" a boy responds. "And... and it's Nemo's alliance rule to keep it to those accepted before we got here. I'm just following orders!"

"So he rules over you? Maybe your momma was right about you being weak!" the girl huffs.

"Hey, take that back!" the boy snaps, now sounding very upset.

I don't have to think hard to recall who the voices belong to. It's Smokey and Hatchet. Good to know they're both alive and, from the sounds of it, not writhing in agony. But what's gotten them fighting so much... stupid question, they just said it! Alliances troubles, or I guess lack of an alliance? ...This might get messy, or worse still it may get bloody.

I could just walk away and leave them to it, keeping myself safe. But Hatchet is my ally since I am considered part of Nemo's alliance, and I don't think Smokey would kill me on sight... I hope? Plus, I _really_ want some booze.

Slowly, I push the door open. I quickly yelp, holding up my arms when Smokey and Hatchet – the former ducking behind an overturned table and the latter behind the bar counter – turn to me with their weapons ready. Let it be known that having a throwing knife and a crossbow aimed at you is a totally valid reason to scream and start pleading!

"Oh, Gadget," Hatchet says, lowering his weapon. "Good to see you're alive. I was worried that first cannon was you."

"Thanks for caring," I tell him honestly. "So, you don't know who it was?"

"No idea," he admits. "...Smokey?"

"I didn't see anything," she says, still looking upset. "I did hear something though."

"What did you hear?" I ask her. "Lacey? Do you know where she is?"

"No," she says, apologetic. Smokey soon looks tough once more, miserable even. "But I did hear this one being a big jerk!"

"Mind telling me what happened?" I ask. "Oh, hang on."

I move my way behind the counter and, to my delight, a bottle of what looks like fine beer is there. Ah, perfect. Exactly the thing I needed! The expiry date... hm, says it 'keeps for centuries'. Sounds safe enough to me, and a desperate sip later I know that it tastes safe enough to me, and great as well.

Hatchet and Smokey both stare at me, incredulous. I hide the bottle behind my back, feeling sheepish.

"Um... continue," I mumble.

"I offer him and his alliance run by that kid from Four my support," Smokey says. "We're all young, scared... weak. It makes sense to work together, and I'm _really_ good at medicine and stuff! They'd live longer with me helping them. But... but Hatchet said no! They're not letting me in, for no good reason!"

"We're already kind of full up," Hatchet says. To his credit, he does at least appear remorseful. "It's just, five would be too many. Because then people die, the alliance gets paranoid and then-."

"Five? I thought you only had three," Smokey says, looking suspicious.

Hatchet trails off, not able to form words properly. He glances at me for a moment and, oh lovely, it seems Smokey is even more upset now. In fact, she's crying.

"How come Gadget can join and I can't?" she sniffles. "No offence to Gadget, but I scored higher! You know I can add stuff to your group, _please_!"

She drops to her knees and lays against the overturned table, sobbing. My chest tightens, seeing her this way and Hatchet looks uneasy as well. I should comfort her, now.

"Daddy's dead. He's _dead_ not even a full minute into the Games. I failed to protect him, I _failed_ at the whole point of my existence!" she cries, punching the table a few times, heartbroken. "Just let me join, let me do something useful with whatever I am now. I'm nothing, I lack a purpose. What do I do now?!"

She breathes deeply, the tears flowing fast and free. I can't help but move my way closer so that I can give her a tight hug. I give Hatchet a look as he lowers his crossbow.

"Why can't she join you guys?" I ask him. "Err.. us, even. The way I see it, the youngest and smallest should band together and... well, it's true. I've seen Smokey at the medical station, she's really good."

"There's only one Victor," Hatchet replies. Oh, true... he doesn't know about the escape plan, and with cameras all over the place I can't exactly tell him, can I? "The more we have together... well, you know what happens when big alliances fall apart as the numbers fall... right? They... they..."

They cut each other's throats in their sleep, and that's the lucky way to die from it... yeah, that's the part he didn't want to say. I can't really call it unreasonable to fear such a thing. But, realistically there's just... well, there's no way all of us would live that long. Any time at all, somebody can – and surely _will_ – die.

Just like having Smokey left out in the cold would make her die, and that rings very close to home for me. Literally. Being thrown out and left to fend for myself, away from people I thought I could maybe count on.

What kind of a girl would I be letting the same thing happen to Smokey? Trauma over her daddy dying, misery over not even knowing who she really is... and then freezing out in the rain – I mean, the Gamemakers could make it stormy any time they want – before her untimely death?

 _Not gonna happen_.

"You said Nemo won't let her join?" I continue. "Why's that? He's not the boss of you, Hatchet."

"But he did start the whole alliance. He found us a great base already and worked a lot of the night setting it up for us," Hatchet states, looking away again. "It was just, well... besides the other stuff I told you originally it was the three of us. Nemo, me and Switch. All of us bonded over our parental issues and formed a real bond. Nemo said Smokey already has... had... a loving father so she couldn't really join and... gee, now that I am saying this out loud I'm kinda, um, realising it doesn't sound very good at all."

"Yeah, it really doesn't," I add lightly. "Uh... look, you guys wanted me as an ally pretty bad. Well, deal's _**off**_ unless Smokey can join as well. Take it or leave it."

"You'd back out of an alliance for a girl you don't know too well?" Hatchet notes. I can see though, he seems to be unsure already. Time to strike!

"...I just want to do the right thing. I was thrown out and left without care for so long. I'm not letting history repeat to somebody else," I say, standing and gently helping Smokey to her feet. She still weeps. "I also won the Games before with just Lacey, really. I could, uh, do it again you know?"

"Uh..." I can see Hatchet is starting to give in. Gotta keep going.

"...Hatchet, Mack's dead," I say. I hate saying it when Smokey is right there, but I have to say this now. If I asked Smokey to wait outside, she'd be in danger as well. ...Ok, more danger than in here if we are being technical about it. "The 'reason' Nemo gave doesn't apply anymore. You'd benefit having her. Besides, all three of you guys have lost your parents now too. Surely you know how much it _**hurts**_ , how she feels. Isn't it strong to not do the expected, often seen thing, and instead stand you ground as your own self... and do the right thing?"

Hatchet is muttering as he paces. I guess, like me, he self-narrates a lot when he's thinking over something he's conflicted about. Eventually though, he gives a nod.

"Ok... you're right," he agrees. "Plenty of Games left to go. It'd be, uh, pretty dumb honestly to lose an ally who wants to help. Plus, it'd be a horrible thing to do, just ditching Smokey. ...Sorry Smokey."

Smokey wiped away her tears, jumping at Hatchet to give him a right hug over the bar counter. She sobs, grateful.

"Thank you, thank you," she whispers. She then turns to me, and pulls me into am embrace. I hug her in return. "Thank you so much..."

"My pleasure," I assure her, managing to smile.

Eventually Smokey releases me and, tired out, takes a seat at a table. I move around behind the bar counter again.

"So, where are Nemo and Switch?" I ask Hatchet, grabbing myself more beer. Might as well stock up while I can, right? "It's kinda strange, you being away from them."

"I've been scouting," he explains. He raises up the crossbow again. "It was decided since I'm good with this and it's a ranged weapon, something they don't have, I was the one who'd be in the least danger as a scout. Crossbow's are easy to use. You just... you just point it at who you want to die and... and you... pull the trigger a-a-and..."

Hatchet sniffles, shaking and turning away fast. He bites his sleeve, trying to muffle some sobs.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, gently. "Hatchet... you can cry you know, it's not weak to cry."

"It's not that," he says, his voice cracking a bit. "Gadget... mam's dead and I never got to even try to reconcile with her like Nemo did with his mam! I saw her broken corpse when I got out of that chest."

He sways for a moment, dry heaving. For a moment there I was afraid he was going to pass out.

"...Nemo needed my help. Pagani grabbed him..." Hatchet pauses, his eyes wide and haunted. "I just... I acted in the moment to save my ally, you know? I shot two arrows. I killed Pagani. I'm a murderer just like so many others... if this is being strong, I hate it. Because it _**hurts**_."

I'm not sure what to say. What can I possibly say to help him feel better from a dead mother and a dead orphan he shot with arrows? I don't think there's anything I can say, really.

I settle for giving him a soft hug, for what good it might do. I'm not sure really, but it's better than doing nothing at all. He doesn't seem much better, but he eventually starts to breath at a normal rate again.

"Nemo and Switch are this way," he says. "Let's go and, uh, not get into any trouble we shouldn't be getting into."

As we follow Hatchet to the back door of the tavern, he suddenly pauses and faces me.

"You said 'all three of us have lost our parents'," he says, uneasy. "I heard two cannons... and since my mam and Nemo's were both dead yesterday, does that mean...?"

"The second was Edison. No idea who the first was," I tell him, shivering. Oh, that last image of him is one I will _never_ forget... "Wolfgang ripped his head off."

Smokey squeaks in horror, paling. Hatchet stares at me, just... staring. Like he's looking a thousand yards out at nothing but me.

"That's horrible," he whispers. "But Edison was horrible because he, well... whoa, I have _**no**_ idea what to think about that."

"I just think it is horrendous that we live in a world where that kind of thing happens and it's seen as normal," I mumble.

"...I feel bad for him," Smokey admits. "That, and very scared of Wolfgang now."

So do I Smokey, so do I. At least, as we follow behind Hatchet, I can take comfort in the fact that he was unable to get his hands on me so far today.

If I ever see him again, hopefully my luck will hold out and I can evade him once more.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

"How much further?" I ask Hatchet after we've been walking for a while.

"Not far," he says, keeping his loaded crossbow aimed ahead at all times. "Maybe another mile, if that. We'll be there soon, really."

"Good," I say. All this running about, I need to sit down and rest soon. "I think it's been a _long_ day for all of us."

"It sure has," Smokey agrees. She sounds broken. "It'd the first day without... without..."

She doesn't continue because she's soon crying. Myself and Hatchet exchange a sad look. Of course, Hatchet isn't really looking much better than Smokey is. It'd be foolish to expect him too. He's feeling the hurt of loss, _and_ he killed soembody too. By now most people are feeling the pain of loss. How many Districts have got both of their tributes still alive, again? Ok, let me think... uh...

One, Two, Three, Eight and Ten. Unless the cannon earlier today was for somebody among them. The more people I am seeing today since that first cannon, the more likely this is looking. I feel awkward saying it, but I hope Binary is dead. It'd be a danger of so many years finally gotten rid of once and for all. I'd be more relaxed, more able to focus with his death taking him away. Besides, one less member in the Career pack is never a bad thing for the Outliers, you know? The Career pack last years was nasty, but died out fairly quickly because... well, you remember what happened, don't you? I don't feel I should have to talk about that dark day. I'd rather not deal with a strong pack hunting me until the last day.

Imagine that, being just one tribute against the entire Career pack. I can't see how anybody might survive that. ...Luck?

Right now we're walking along a dirt road in a more broken area of the already fairly broken town. Kinda telling of how crappy it looks around here. Really crumbled and dead, cannons or not. Plenty of trash cans are scattered around, with lots of walls and small pockets within the broken buildings. They'd be really good places to hide, actually Maybe if danger draws near we could-.

"Hide!" Hatchet says urgently, sudden panic in his tone.

He grabs Smokey and I, pulling us to a broken wall. We duck down behind it, Smokey slotting herself into one of the pockets of space the rubble has formed, and all is still.

"Don't make any noise," Hatchet whispers, trembling.

"...Why?" I can't help but whisper.

Hatchet doesn't respond, staying as still and silent as a statue. Smokey is as confused as I am, but still huddles up and keeps quiet. I don't want to look around the wall, as surely Hatchet had reason to panic. Bur, what it is?

There's a small hole in the wall. Just small enough to be a peephole, really. I could look through that, and it's doubtful that anybody would see me. Isn't it true, after all, that the best way to survive a danger is to know what you're facing? Being unaware can kil just like a sword can.

Looking through the hole, though, I feel my insides feel like they just got filled up with ice. It's hard to resist the urge to whimper, but somehow I do.

It's the Careers. Thankfully they have not seen us... if they do, we're all dead.

From here I can see that the pack – Matilda, Wonder, Gleam and Binary – all look to be in good shape. Besides a bandage on Wonder's left shoulder and Binary having a very fresh scar on his right arm they seem to be fine. They're also armed, and heavily. Matilda has a huge sword and a bloodstained sledgehammer, Wonder has a very sharp spear, Gleam has a pair of Sai blades and Binary's got a halberd. Who knows, they may have more weapons hidden in their pockets or bags.

It's also apparent that Matilda looks really pissed off.

"Where the fuck are all those Outliers?!" she snarls, looking around quickly. I don't dare breath. "I've not killed anybody since District Four Women, and I didn't volunteer to spend a few days without killing. I've waited _so long_ for this..."

"Well, if we're going by past Games' trivia, loudly screaming and getting angry is gonna alert them to where you are and, as nobody seems to be suidical, they'll probably run further away," Wonder adds, cheerful as can be. A true contrast to Matilda.

"Shut it! Nobody cares about your fanboyism, One!" Matilda barks. "They can't run away forever. Soon enough we'll find them, or they'll get driven towards us."

"...Wonder is right though," Gleam says. "Being loud will scare the other dears away, and some of them are pretty fast. My son's a smart boy, so I think-."

"You're not in this alliance for your brains," Binary states, coldly. "That's my role."

"You're not here for strength either. You didn't kill a single person at the Bloodbath," Matilda mutters, as if this is somehow a bad thing. "Weak."

"I tried to," Gleam mumbles, looking a mixture of affronted and unhappy."

"Leave mom alone," Wonder says, looking annoyed. "She's doing her best here guys, and we should be happy about that. She fixed us up real good after the Bloodbath ended."

"Thank you, Wonder," Gleam says, smiling gently.

Matilda just snorts, not saying anything else as the pack move down the street. They're getting near. Shitshitshit! Though... painful as my heart feels from the constant beating, at least they seem to be heading over to another street a distance away.

"So," Binary adds. "When we find my daugher, I get to kill her. I bought her to this world, rather fitting I take her out of it too."

"Fine, so long as I can cut off one of her limbs first," Matilda states.

"Deal," Binary agrees. "Shall I do the same to Julian once we find where he's ran off to?"

"No," Matilda says, holding up a gand. "That brat is mine to kill. I train him for years, ensure he's the perfect killing machine... and then he says those _things_ at his interview, and ditches the pack. He's a disgrace to his District and to me. If District Two Male is not with us, then he's just another Tribute to hunt down."

"District Two Male?" Gleam asks, stunned.

"That's brilliant!" Binary laughs, clapping his hands in approval. "You know what, I love it. In fact, from here on Gadget is now District Three Female to me."

"Knew you'd see it my way Binary," Matilda says, smirking.

"How come he gets his actual name and we don't?" Wonder complains.

"Shut up One," Matilda spits, angry again.

"Yeah, don't anger the lady," Binary adds. "Matilda knows what she's doing. Brains, brawn and some beauty, a full package as we'd say in Three."

"Aw, you flatterer," Matilda says, almost smiling for the briefest of moments. "You're not too bad yourself, for an Outlier. Better than the rest of the meat this year."

"I'm a man of a certain quality," Binary replies, a smirk on his face. One nasty, smug smirk indeed.

"Oh, clearly," Matilda agrees.

Gleam looks rather uneasy, and Wonder is turning as green as his Tribute outfit. As for me, it's all I can do to be my very best not to be sick. This is gross! Binary and Matilda... EWWWWW! Ick! Yuck! So much no! Lucky Julian, fleeing this group and not having to listen to such horribleness!

I'd rather listen to the shrieking of the Ant Mutt.

Hatchet and Smokey also look revolted, though it seems more fear than disgust. Hatchet has a hand to his gut as his face turns green, while Smokey... I see something in her eyes that isn't quite fear.

It's pure hatred.

"Um..." Gleam sounds eager to move the topic along. "I think I saw Bovin heading to the north earlier. Maybe we should go after him."

"...Who?" Matilda asks, blank.

"...District Ten Male," Gleam says, sighing.

"Why didn't you point this out before!?" Matilda yells.

"You said you'd crush our heads between your thighs if we spoke out of turn," Gleam mumbles, shrugging apologetically.

"Let's stop ganging up on my mom, ok?" Wonder adds, firm. "C'mon, let's go and get killing! C'mon gang!"

Wonder charges off in the direction that Gleam pointed to. With a roar about no kill stealing, Matilda spints after him. Binary and Geam trail, silent.

It's a few minutes before we move. Hatchet lets out a breath as he rises.

"Come on," he mumbles. "It's this way."

"No time to waste," I agree, following closely behind him. "We're not safe hanging around an area they're still near and might return to."

We walk a few paces before I glance back.

"You coming Smokey?" I ask her.

Smokey nods without a sound, following behind. I see the way she clenches her fists, the hate in her eyes, the pout her lips form.

Am I missing something here?

"...Wanna talk?" I ask, slowing my pace so I can walk alongside her.

"Talking won't bring my daddy back," she mumbles, wiping away burning tears. "Nothing can. But... killing that horrible boy who somehow adores these Games, maybe it'd make some of the guilt of failing to save daddy go away. I already got him in the shoulder, just a little lower and to the left... and he's dead."

"It'll only make you feel worse," Hatchet quickly says, aiming his crossbow around. "I should know."

"Pagani didn't kill your mother, did she?" Smokey asks. "...If she did, sorry..."

"I don't know who did," he admits.

"...It was Matilda," I say, slowly. I'll leave out the part where Matilda doing so kind of helped save me. "I can't tell you how to act or feel Smokey. I just ask that you don't do anything terribly reckless."

Smokey doesn't respond. What is there to say really? Nothing, and that's why the three of us travel on in pure silence as the sun ever so slowly begins to head down over the hozizon.

...My escape plan was just for Lacey, Sash and myself, but already I am growing to be attached to these two. Is there some way I could tell them my plan without words, and save them too?

Come on Gadget, think. You've figured out harder things at school! Why can't you figure this one out too? There is no excuse.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

"This is it," Hatchet says, as we come to a stop a while after it's gotten dark. "We're thinking of calling it Fort Freedom."

It's not the most incredible of forts or bases. When I think of a stronghold to hide in, I imagine stuff like castles or a high tech neon bunker surrounded by a laser security system. This, however, is just another ruined building... granted, it's in better condition than most of the others are. A faded sign has the words 'library' on it... huzzah, books! I miss reading stuff, so if any books still exist here it'll be a nice distraction from... all of this.

Besides that, some of the windows are still here – though many are cracked nonetheless – and the building even has some of the outdoor paint leftover, though much of the green exterior has peeled away by now. The front door is slightly ajar, so I start to walk over. I yelp when Hatchet grabs me back.

"Hey, why did-," I begin.

"The door is rigged with traps," Hatchet says, shaking his head. "Just in case somebody tries to come in and kill us. The real entrance is this way."

Sure enough he leads us to a small hole in the wall of the building at ground level. Small enough for us younger tributes, but the older ones would be out of luck. Certainly no way for Wonder or Matilda to get through this hole. Same for Binary, thank goodness.

"Ladies first," he says.

Smokey gets down and crawls through the hole, giving Hatchet a polite thank you. I mumble a shy thank you to Hatchet too, and follow behind Smokey. Getting up on the inside, it's nothing much to speak of. Fallen shelves, numerous books far too worn and ruined to be read and plenty of broken chairs, all that sort of stuff fills the area. No sign of Nemo and Switch though. It's silent.

"Think they went out scouting as well?" I ask Hatchet as he crawls through.

"Maybe, but I doubt both would have left the place empty. They were upstairs when I left, making plans," he says as he gets to his feet. "It's safer to be on the upper floor. Harder to find us. ...I want a word with Nemo, really. Having me be the scout is fine, but he did tell me to deny anybody alliance entry besides you if I saw anybody and they saw me too."

He glances at Smokey, guilty. She puts a comforting hand on his shoulder. Meanwhile I just stand around, a full five feet and eleven inches of social awkwardness.

"...Um, shall we go upstairs?" I suggest.

It's wordlessly agreed and so we do exactly that. The stairs creak as we go up them, but at least they don't break or splinter us. You never can trust stairs, least of all those in an Arena. At the top floor there isn't really much. Just a really small hallway with a single door leading off. Approaching it, suddenly I can hear a voice beyond it. I can't really make out the words, exacty, but it sounds like a female. Has to be Switch.

Hatchet knocks a perculiar pattern. I'd guess it's a secret knock of some sort so they know it's him, but before I can ask Switch tells him to come on in.

"How was scouting?" she asks.

"It went well," he says. "Found us some allies. We can trust them, honest."

"Well, let's see them," she says.

I enter the room, Smokey nervously following behind me. Switch smiles when she sees me, though she looks... I guess a bit unsure when she sees Smokey.

"Hatchet, Nemo said-," she begins.

"Gadget is very persuasive," he quickly says. "...Plus, it didn't feel right."

"...Ok then," she says, looking to the side. "I'm just glad neither of those cannons were for you. We were worried sick!"

Switch sighs, tapping her fingers together uncertainly. She gives me a nod, but seems unsure what to say to Smokey. Smokey, too, is just as unsure.

"...You look hurt," Smokey eventually says. It's hard to miss, after all, that Switch's leg looks a little twisted and has some blood still on it. "Want me to take a look and see what I can do?"

"I'd like that, thank you," Switch says, nodding. She winces as she rubs her lower thigh. "That eleven girl got me in the leg with one of her knives. If the drunk boy from Nine hadn't slashed her upside the body with his big sword... well, thank you Smokey."

Smokey mumbles something about it being no big deal. Switch limps along, leading us to where Nemo must be. Around the corner of the room – it's like some kind of a dismal apartment – we come to... to...

...What am I looking at here?

Nemo sits on a large armchair, or perhaps throne would be the better word for it here. He leans back in it, looking up at the ceiling, while on the table in front of him that his chair and others surround are papers full of notes, and some scattered crusts and mostly eaten cookies. A few bags of supplies lay around, almost like treasure, and he seems very relaxed as he lounges about. Maybe not exactly happy, at all, but certainly not in a fit of panic or exhaustion.

I can't help but think of him as being a spoiled brat when I see him like this, but he quickly sits up with his expression lightening as his eyes land upon Hatchet and then myself.

"Good to see you, man," he says, sitting up straight. "Even better seeing you found Gadget for us. Nice work, soldier."

"Well, she found me, really," Hatchet admits, a little awkward. "...Smokey's here too."

"Hi..." Smokey says, a mixture of shy, sad and uneasy. Quite the emotional cocktail.

"Whuh?! Hatchet, what's _she_ doing here?" Nemo asks, frowning. "We agreed, all three of us, that-."

"I have a name! Smokey Sooty Basil!" says the angry, hurt girl from Twelve. "Maybe if you'd even tried to talk to me you'd know that. I wanted to talk to you, but you always just moved away and avoided me when I tried!"

Oh boy, this is gonna turn into a fight isn't it? Maybe making a stand to bring Smokey along was... well I don't regret it, but it's clearly not going the peaceful nobody-gets-hurt way I had been hoping it would...

The pair squabble for a few long minutes with Smokey angry over Nemo not giving her any sort of a chance, and Nemo saying that he wanted to avoid an alliance being too big, and that Smokey didn't stick out as a useful ally. Why do people our age not know how to use words? I mean, I'm not better of course but yikes!

Eventually Hatchet lets out a sharp whistle to get the attention on him.

"Gadget said she wasn't joining us if I didn't let Smokey come along," Hatchet says, hands on his hips. "I mean, we don't want a Victor against us do we? "

"...Fair point. I'll drop it," Nemo says. "Seen anything else?"

"The Career pack," Hatchet continues. "They headed off a different way, so we hopefully won't be seeing them any time soon. They scare me..."

"I could take them," Nemo says. "...You know, uh, if they were half gored by a Mutt and I had a really big trident."

"So basically you couldn't face them in an actual fight?" Switch notes, almost a bit cheeky as she sits down on a chair on her own. Quickly, Smokey rolls up the leg of her jeans and starts looking her over. "Thanks."

"I doubt any of us could," Nemo says, huffing. "Which, I'll remind you, is why we're all here. The younger, smaller tributes always get butchered. If we all team up and swarm them, maybe it won't go that way this time."

"Gadget's not really young or small," Hatchet says.

"She's a Victor," Nemo says idly. "That's a good thing."

"If all of us small kids get hurt, it makes less sense you didn't let me in," Smokey mumbles.

I sit on an empty chair, Hatchet doing the same, and ponder what to say. The way Nemo lounges in his throne, and had Hatchet out there doing the hard work and Switch guarding the door... I know I can't really judge by normal standards because we're in the Hunger Games, but it still comes off as a fairly... I guess scummy? Then again, I'm hardly perfect either. Maybe the opposite.

Some silence ensues before I work out what to say, in which time food is passed out for everybody. Seems this alliance has some popularity as plenty of Sponsors have dropped for them already, especially for it being the second day. I guess Nemo having Finnick for a Mentor helps rack up sponsor funds really fast.

"So, how did you plan to swarm them?" I ask Nemo.

"Well it's a plan in progress, but we mainly hope one of them splits from the rest and then we charge at them with sharp weapons," he explains, looking confident. "They can take on one, but can they take on five?"

"Matilda could. She's crazy!" Switch exclaims.

"Far crazier than that," Hatchet mutters, hiding his face behins his knees. "She killed my mam, Gadget told me."

Nemo looks pained. In fact, it's like he's trying not to cry.

"That bitch from Two is going _down_ ," he hisses, clenching his fists. "She killed both our mom's. I think killing her right back is a fair trade."

"But again, she's _crazy_ ," Switch states firmly. "How the heck are we supposed to fight her without being clobbered!?"

Nemo points to Hatchet's crossbow. Gotta hand it to him, he has a point. Just aim the crossbow at who you want dead and fire away, the arrow will do the rest. Matilda is strong and earns her reputation as formidable, but an arrow through the neck would kill anybody, right?

"If you know where to hit somebody, anything can be a lethal weapon," Smokey quietly adds asshe starts to carefully tend to Switch's wound. "Aiming for certain artieries or veins would take down even the most mighty and healthy of humans. Like, the jugular is a good target... oh sweet soot, I'm a healer! Why am I so knowledgeable about hurting people!?"

"...It's not very hard to hurt people," I say, looking away. "It's actually incredily easy. Harder, to make it all right again. It's rarely possible."

"Pessimistic," Nemo notes.

"Aren't we all?" I ask him. "If you found yourself in the Arena twice you'd certainly be pretty broken. Speaking of which..."

I look Nemo right in the eyes, my desperation no doubt easy to see.

"Hatchet said you saw where Lacey went after the Bloodbath." I say, getting right to the point. "Where is she? _Please_ , tell me."

"Well it's been a day, I don't know where she'll be right now," he starts to say.

"Please!" I'm about ready to get on my knees and start begging. "Please. Do you have any ideas to where she might be? If you saw her and nobody else did, you're my only hope."

Nemo's silent for a moment, before he rises.

"I went scouting for a bit as well," he says. "I saw a big park over yonder. I didn't go in as, well, I'd rather have my army with me before I do something like that. But the pace was overgrown, really wild... not only was it, I think, the same direction from where Lacey escped the Bloodbath but I found this near the entrance."

He rummages in his pocket for a moment and passes me the item inside.

It's a sock.

But, at the same time, no it is not. It's Lacey's token, I am sure of it. The fabric, the colourful pink and purple pattern, it's gotta be hers! The fact her name is written on the tag of the sock also helps prove the point. Finally, a solid lead for where she is. Oh, thank the heavens, thank the tech gods, thank anything applicable!

...Oh, wait.

"Thank you, Nemo!" I exclaim, relief flooding into me. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Though, am I right to be relieved yet? I may know where Lacey might be, but I can't truly stop being concerned until I've found her once more. The park won't be far, right? Maybe I could get running off there right now and catch up to her before nightfall arrives.

"You're welcome, just doing what I can for one of my soliders," Nemo says, confident per the norm. "So I was wanted too... hey, where are you going?"

"Lacey needs me... and I need her too," I say, having leapt to my feet and grabbed up my gear. "I'll come back once I've found her."

"I don't think so," he says, leaping up and blocking my way. "Pre-facing this by saying I am not trying to fight you."

"But you're blocking my way," I say to him, firm. "You're in my way when somebody needs me."

"Look at yourself Gadget. You're about to charge out into the night and you don't know exactly where the park is. It might be dangerous in there, and the Careers could be anywhere and we both know they'd hunt at night. You might even get attacked by a Mutt or something," he says, calm. Persuasive. ...Logical. "If you wait for sunrise, all of us could go together. Five people looking for one person, it'd be simple. We could even take out somebody else if we're lucky and, well, they're unlucky. We'll find Lacey and give her a safe escort back here."

"So it becomes an alliance of six?" Switch asks.

"...More people to swarm the Careers, right?" Nemo replies. "I'll admit, maybe I was too hasty to keep it to just three people."

"Uh, I'd rather go nowhere near the Careers," Switch says, firm. "They'd cut me open and put me on a pizza!"

"Cannablism would really be bad for their digestive system," Smokey adds as she finishes bandaging Switch's leg. "Just saying."

I just sit silently, feeling more awkward than usual. I really want to just get going, but Nemo has a point. Dashing off all by myself... well, I did fine like that already, actually, but while it's dark out there and the Careers are within a few square miles... he's right. I'd be racing off to my death.

I'd hate to leave Lacey out there even for just a few hours, but I'd be even less use to her if I were dead. Maybe I can afford to stay here for one night. I'm around allies so I'd be safe, and maybe Sash has already found Lacey.

He can't have been the first cannon... right?

"Speaking of allies and Careers... Nemo, your whole insistence on refusing alliance entry to anybody else and insisting we deny anybody who sees us and asks... it's just kinda... well, it just feels bad man. I just realised that today," Hatchet states, midway through his rations. Ah, mealbars. As close to actual food as the average tribute ever gets. "It's kinda like I go out there and do the hard work, and you're sitting here on your... throne. You founded the group, and I don't mind following your lead, but it just feels like I'm more of a tool than a person right now. The one used to do the tougher stuff. Maybe the death of my mam is making me feel worse, but... I have an issue."

"Hey, Hatchet, I went out and scouted as well," Nemo says, sitting up straight. "Switch was the one staying here, and she was right to because her leg had been hurting. Speaking of, you ok now Switch?"

"I might live," she assures him. "Smokey knows her stuff."

"Years of practise," Smokey says, nodding. "Any time you guys are getting hurt, I might be able to patch you up. You'll live longer with me here. ...Daddy's dead, so I'm kinda... not sure what my life _is_ right now. Fixing you up, it kinda fills a... void."

"She's suffered. We all have," Hatchet says as he paces. "I think it's just right that we, well, suffer together. Besides Gadget our parents are now dead so we have something to mutally cry and bond over already. ...Yay?"

"...Yeah, I don't think that's a yay," Nemo says, frowning. "...Fine, you're right Hatchet. Tomorrow, we head out together and I'll be at the front. It's just... Matilda smashed my mother's head! I already feel like a barnacle, treating her like crap... now she's gone. I'm not sure if she forgave me, really. Worst thing is I caused all of this. I just _had_ to go and grab that extra bag didn't I?"

Nemo pounds his fist on the arm of his throne, tears leaking out. Salty and bitter, they certainly are.

"I tripped, and then Matilda closed in. She could have killed me, but then mom went at her with a sword... she had no chance. I looked back and I saw..." Nemo trails off, gagging. His face is pale, and I think mine's getting pale too. To see something like that happen... holy shit... "She got killed saving me, whether she forgave me or not... and the bag just had crackers in it. My mom died for _crackers_!"

We're all silent as Nemo covers his face, fighting back tears. He takes deep breath, chugging a bottle of water and looks at us with all the seriousness of a general.

Fitting, as he's the ocean general.

"...I'm sorry if I have been causing friction with how bitter I've been. It's just been a long week," he says. Understatement of the century there, Nemo. "No more exclusions or making others do more work than they should starting tomorrow. ...Sorry Smokey. I wasn't being fair to you. I based the alliance on my own stupid anger I'd had. Overlooked your clear talent. I'm sorry."

Nemo covers his face with his hands, shaking his head as he lightly trembles.

"...I know," Smokey says, putting a hand on Nemo's shoulder. "We'll get through this... uh... um... well, we'll work together for as long as we can."

'We'll get through this together', a statement normally tender and supportive... and one impossible in the Arena. How can I tell them of my plan without all the many cameras hearing me? I can't write it, a camera would see. I can't speak another language as I don't know any verbal ones. I can't use Avox sign language as... well, odds are they don't know it.

A few gestures and only a confused look from them all proves the point.

"Uh, what was that?" Smokey asks.

"Oh, nothing," I say. "So, any of you guys happen to know who the first cannon today belonged to?"

"No idea," Nemo says. "It happened before I went out on my own."

"I've been here all day," Switch says, shrugging apologetically. "Windmillia was always the psychic one – so she claimed – but as she's dead now..."

Switch frowns, but then looks up suddenly. Like she were just struck by something sharp, vital even.

"Hatchet, you said all of us lost our parents," she says, slowly. She then turns to me. ...Oh dear. "...You asked who the first cannon was, not the second one. So... is the _**thing**_ that was once my daddy dead? He's... he's really gone?"

How do I respond to this? Is a simply yes really a proper answer, or do I need to be more slow and careful when I confirm her murderous daddy got his head ripped off his shoulders? Uh... she looks impatient, I better say something quick!

"...Surprise?" I say, making jazz hands.

Why the hell did I just do that!?

It's a true mercy that the Anthem has started right now. I'm not sure I want to know what Switch was gonna say. I run to a window, and the others join me as we look up at the night sky.

The Capitol Seal is only up there for a second or two by the time we get to the window. After that it's Edison's face that is in the sky, looking as miserable in death as he did towards the end of his life. Seeing his head attached to his body once more in his portrait... a better state than his corpse was left in. ...I don't feel bad for him, not after what he did to his daighters and what's he's put Switch through.

Looking at Switch now, it seems she's just... staring silently. Like she has no idea what to say or do. I can relate, I feel that way most days of my life.

"...I'm gonna go rest," she says, turning away and walking to where the sleeping bags are laid out.

A few seconds pass, my heart pounding horribly for each one, and then the next face is in the sky. I guess that answers the mystery of who the first cannon was. Valley's face looks down at us... it seems they used an image of her back when she wasn't deathly ill. She looks pretty. ...Poor Valley, somehow surviving day one only to be taken down today. I can't help but wonder how she died. Her illness finaly claiming her after all the exhastion of yesterday? Another tribute, perhaps Julian? A trap?

Poor Bovin. He must be utterly distraught right now.

The Athem comes to an end, and all is quiet. Just a starry sky with hundreds and hundreds of twinkling stars... that, and a green sort of tint to it. That power plant must still be pumping fumes out. I'm not an expert on gases and how they work, exactly, but it can't be more than a few days of that gas being emitted until it might really start to effect everybody still alive.

Better find Lacey and get out of this place, fast!

"Fourteen left," Hatchet says, uneasy.

"Five of them here," Nemo adds. "This is normally the time the Careers tend to lose at least one member, right? Once one of them is dead, we'll feel better."

"How very grim," Smokey says as she watches the stars. "I know you're not wrong or anything, but... it's grim."

"It's the Arena," is what I add to the topic. "Tomorrow we might even be down to ten, it's not unheard of."

We're silent for a bit before Hatchet and Smokey head off to bed. They settle down near each other, maybe for what little support it gives against the nightmares that will be looming by now. Switch lays away from them, and I'm not so sure she's even asleep.

"I honestly thought Switch would be cheering," I say to Nemo.

"Yeah, me too," he admits. "But she wanted to be the one to kill him and avenge her sisters. I think, the fact somebody else did it-."

"Wolfgang," I say quickly.

"Yeah, that dude," Nemo nods. "Well, I think she feels robbed of being abe to avenge them. I've gotten to know her since training. She really loved her sisters. She misses them."

I make a small hum in response. I'm not sure I can really say anything that'd be a good reply. So, we just stand silently for a while as we watch the sky.

"First thing tomorrow, we go to the park and find Lacey, right?" I ask him.

"Of course. I said we were gonna, didn't I?" Nemo says, giving an idle hand wave. "I'll lead us there and back, won't take two hours. We should get some rest now, we'll be heading out early."

"Right," I say. I pause for a moment. "..I'll be there in five minutes. Oh, and Nemo?"

"Yeah?" he says.

"...I think your mom loved you up to the very end," I tell him. It's my honest belief. "It must have hurt, seeing what happened. I, uh... well, I guess this is the part where I'm saying if you want to talk about stuff, I'll listen. I've vented to people for so long, so maybe it's about time I do some listening of my own, yeah?"

Nemo accepts this, heading to his own sleeping bag to settle down. I, meanwhile, just look out at the sky. That green tint, it's just giving me a really nasty feeling. Certainly not an unfounded one with how crappy and deadly every single Arena always is. I crane my neck as I look around, but I can't see the park anywhere. I guess it's out of my view... I just hope Lacey's found shelter, and for that matter has found Sash as well.

The plan's been delayed, but it's getting there. Tomorrow, I find the Valentines. We find a way to dig up the mines and put the rest of the plan into action. Maybe it'll all make more sense once I get some sleep. It's like I always told myself last Games, tomorrow is another day. It might be the day where everything works out and we beat the Capitol at their worst kind of Game. I hope it will be.

I end up standing here for a while, watcing the fake stars and endlessly hoping for success. It's that, or death.

Well, many apologies to those who bet against me and will be losing their money, but I have a busy schedual and no time to spare for dying.

* * *

 **END OF DAY 2...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

Wonder (District 1 Male)

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Julian (District 2 Male)

Matilda (District 2 Female)

Binary (District 3 Male)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Switch (District 5 Female)

Hatchet (District 7 Male)

Sash (District 8 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Wolfgang (District 11 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

15th- **Edison** (District 5 Male) – Head torn off, by Wolfgang.

16th- **Valley** (District 10 Female) – Poison gas.

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female) - Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Valley:** Despite her off-screen death and generally being understandably under the radar, I found her to be a fun one to write for. Generally sick tributes... well, they don't happen given how being incredibly ill is the sole valid reason to be able to miss a Reaping, besides being dead. Unlucky for Valley, she was horribly sick but just barely well enough to attend the reaping and thus Bovin was able to be reaped, screwing her over. I found her to be another character of interesting tactics, being she was excellent at campflague and, in fact, had her idea to stand near other tributes in hopes of infecting them will her illness. Did this work? ...Maybe, maybe not. :o She had skills, but the odds were stacked against her with how ill she was, and despite Bovin being able to keep her safe in the Bloodbath, the poison gases of the power plant were all it took for her already frail body to shut down. Despite claiming a vicim, the gas sure won't be getting shut off...

 **Edison:** Honestly, I'm not sure if anybody liked this guy at all? If anybody did, I'd guess in a sort of love to hate kind of way? Now, with the Quell twist beign what it is it'd be unrealistic for every parent and offspring to have a positive interaction. Of course, I think it'd be hard to have a pair get along even worse than the pair from Five did. Being afraid of the reaping is norma, and trying to exploit or cheat the rules of a Quell seems like something some might try... but pure fear eading to the murder of several innocent girls? Yeah, despite his cowardly and constantly screamy attitude, I'd say that Edison might honestly be the most evil of all 24 Tributes. Of course, despite his crime there is the fact he has no skills of which to really speak of, and when this is paired with Wolfgang being a beast in all manners of combat... well, we all saw what happened. But now that he's dead, how might Switch feel, having been robbed of her vengeance?


	21. Act 3-3: Trolley Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, another chapter compete and another day in the Arena ready to start. Ten dead, fourteen alive... will these numbers change soon? ...It seems likely. I will say, this chapter is quite a big one indeed, moreso in terms of plot than word count even though it's got a substantial length too. I've been really looking forward to writing this one, planning it out carefully, and I hope that will come across as you guys read through it. On that note, a question for those who read. Gadget may be from District Three, but there are twelve Districts in the games (and a certain District exempt...), so which District is your personal favourite? I'd love to hear what you have to say. :D

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 3: Trolley Trouble**

* * *

I'm awake early, and ready to go in mere minutes. Long before the others even show signs of stirring. Outside the sun's not out so it's still in the darkest part of dawn. Pretty dark, but just enough light to get by. Pacing along by the window it's hard to resist the temptation to just go out there and get to that park to find Lacey. But, Nemo was right. I'd be walking to my death if I go alone. Anything, or anybody, could be there besides Lacey.

I'd certainly not want to run into Wolfgang again. Nor the Careers or Julian, as I guess he doesn't really count as a Career, and especially not any Mutts. So for now, I've been pacing for about twenty minutes, just waiting for the group to wake up. Sure, I could nudge them awake but then they'd be sleep and, worst of all, cranky. I really don't like people being angry at me... I just can't help but associate it with being in pain.

No cannons have fired since I've been awake, and I'd guess none did while I was asleep. Nobody ever sleep through a canon unless they're in a coma or totally out of it from a head injury. Still fourteen left alive, and five of us are in this room now.

Who's left again? It'd be nice to be able to make a note of that, a tally of who's left and how many of them are a massive danger towards me keeping my limbs attached. Hmm...

I lean out the window – it's all clear, no signs of danger thankfully – and look to the sky.

"Hey," I say. "Could I have a pen and notebook please?"

It's only a few moments before a small parachute gently glides towards me from above. The sonar beeps, but sounds softer than normal. I'm grateful. Certainly don't want to give my position away. So, grabbing the notebook and pen once I discard the parachute in the corner of the room I take a seat at the cracked table and start noting down who is left. It takes a few moments to recall everybody, but soon enough I've got it all worked out.

Starting at District One and working my way down the people still alive are Wonder, Gleam, Julian, Matilda, Binary, myself, Nemo, Switch, Hatchet, Sash, Lacey, Bovin, Wolfgang and Smokey.

That's two Districts eliminated and six others that have lost a tribute already. Four Districts remain intact... for now.

Seems like more adults than kids have fallen so far. I honestly expected the opposite, but maybe adults – being stronger and overall just better at not dying, in theory – would be better targets to go for in the eyes of others? ...Less reason to kill me...?

I put away the notebook, sighing. I have no idea what I am doing, honestly. What good is a plan if I have no way to put it into action right now? I feel stuck, trapped... like a rat in a cage.

Well, the Arena is basically a cage no matter how big it is.

It's a few minutes of sitting here, just sitting and doing nothing, before I see that Switch is now awake. Like me, she seems pretty lost. Sitting at the table, a pack of dried fruit in hand, she glances at my notebook for a moment before she turns away, eating. Clearly, she's upset. Ok, sure, all of us except Matilda and Wonder probably are to varying amounts, but Switch seems particularly bothered.

"...Wanna talk?" I ask her.

"About what?" she asks, munching on some dry apricots.

"...Stuff?" I say, awkward. "Um... yeah, just a stuff talk..."

"Stuff sounds good," she says, quiet like a mouse.

We're both silent for a long minute, so awkward that it's almost painful.

"Uh... so if we're talking about stuff," I start to say. "Have you ever watched Fiona and-."

"I should have been the one to kill him!" Switch interrupts me, her voice a shrill scream. Ack, not nice on the ears!

The others stir, though they don't wake up. Switch takes a few slow, deep breaths. Should I say something, or is this the kind of talk where I just sit silently and wait for the other person to speak? Uhhhhh...

Social skills, almost as hard to understand as the Arena is to survive in.

"I should have just stabbed him at the Cornucopia... he was wounded already, it would've been easy. My leg was hurt, but I could've..." she trails off, taking a deep breath. "...I miss my sisters... I'm sorry, sisters..."

"Killing doesn't bring much relief," I tell her after a while. "Weldar tormented me for years even before the Games, and killing him... well, the relief wore off by the time I woke up back at the Capitol. You'll feel good for a few moments, and then the horrible feelings of guilt and realising what you've turned into will set in. It's just... it's not an answer."

"Yes it is," Switch says, firm. "He killed my sisters! His daughters! I should have been the one to make him pay for what he did..."

She clenches her fists, tears leaking out from her closed eyes.

"I bet it was the Careers who got him, just another quick attack and it's over. They always do that after the Bloodbath, they hunt and make a quick kill out of whoever it is that they find first," Switch says, wiping away the tears. "I know, maybe I look a little bit insane. Thing is, I'm also a little bit totally miserable!"

Seeing how Switch looks, lacking any real form of closure... maybe it'll be better if I tell her what I saw. I mean, I can relate to having a daddy who is all shades of crazy and willing to kill. I know that I'd certainly want to know how he died if he did get killed, and... honestly, some small part of me wants to be the one to do it. After all he's done to me... well, point is, I understand how Switch feels.

"...I saw him die," I say, slow to start. "He'd attacked me, trying to kill me to gain Sponsors. The price of celebrity, being a Victor and all... a-anyway, I fought him off and I was gonna just leave him with a wounded leg, but then Wolfgang arrived."

"Wolfgang?" Switch asks.

"The huge man from Eleven," I quickly remind her. "Anyway, uh... I ran for a life as I do not wanna be near hos huge apple crushing hands! Edison though, he was unable to run due to a rather sore, stabbed leg... so, uh... this is such a weird topic. Well, simply put, Wolfgang tore Edison's head off with his bare hands. A truly _horrible_ death... I shan't soon forget what I saw."

I can't help but gag, my breath hitching a bit as I think of Edison's terror filled final seconds. Murderer as he was... just... just _whoa_. Horrible stuff. And yet, certainly not something I'd call too much for Binary. Maybe I'm just becoming a darker kind of girl, or maybe it's my own bias. Switch seems attentive, thinking over what I told her.

"Did he scream?" she asks me, wide eyed.

"Horrifically," I confirm to her. "I'm pretty sure he was still alive when his flesh... uh... yeah. He's gone, and whether or not it was you or somebody else who finished him off, I would say your sisters are avenged. Would they really want their little sis to be a killer?"

"...They wouldn't," Switch agrees softly.

"Seems they still have one thing they wanted in life, then. For you to not be somebody you're not," I say, managing to give her a smile. "I can't act like all is well, as it's _not_. We're still stuck in this terrible place. People will die. But that man can't hurt you anymore, nor anybody else ever again. For now, you're safe from harm and around allies... dare I say friends? I'd call you a friend."

I put a gentle hand upon her shoulder.

"It's gonna be tough days ahead," I continue, carefully. "But... I'm on your side. So are Hatchet, Nemo, Smokey... Lacey as well. Maybe I'm just rambling and being awkward again, but I think now's the time to... to move on. It'll be long and hard, but the one who did all those horrid murders is gone. Now you're free from him, and you can live your life... I'm sorry if this is not comforting at all and-."

She silences me with a gentle hug.

"I appreciate the thought," she says, a brief nuzzle to my shoulder before she parts. "...Thanks. If it means anything, I'm on your side too. I just wish all of us here could do what you did last year... get more than one out."

"I never did anything on purpose, I just got lucky," I admit, as it's honestly true.

"Maybe luck is all we need too?" Switch suggests, daring to look hopeful.

"Yeah... maybe," I agree. Should I allude to my plan? "...Stick with me. Maybe you'll-."

"You two are up early," Nemo says as he walks forwards. "What're you guys talking about?"

"...Just stuff," Switch says.

"Yeah, a girl talk about stuff," I agree. "We heading out?"

"We will we soon," he tells me. "We'll eat some rations, drink some water and then we'll move out. Won't take five minutes."

Nemo turns out to be correct. It's not even three minutes later that we all, one by one, crawl out of the hole in the wall on the bottom floor and out into the rising sunset.

I shouldn't be bothered, but it's just so unnatural to see a sunset in reverse. It's not even a sunrise, it's just different somehow. Smokey walks beside me as we head down the street together.

"What's on your mind?" she asks me.

Oh... all the things in the world, it feels like. As though the weight of all the worries in Panem are placed right on my shoulders, crushing my down one gram at a time.

"...I'm just worried about Lacey," I say, as really that's the biggest pain of my life right now. Being unsure where she is, exactly, or if she's in peril. "I hope we find her, _soon_."

"What if we don't?" she asks.

"...I just can't afford to think like that," is my response. "Thinking of Lacey, the good times we've had... it keeps me sane, you know."

"We'll find her, I'm sure of it," Nemo says. "Trust me."

I do trust him. I trust Nemo knows what he is doing and will do his very best to ensure everything goes smoothly and safely. I just worry that he might make a mistake and neither him nor any of us will realise until it's too late.

Seeing how uneasy I am, Nemo passes me Lacey's token. The sock from her collection. I can't help but smile as I hold it. Pocketing it, Hatchet raises an eyebrow.

"It's just a sock," he says.

"...Not to me, or to her," I tell him.

"How long until we're gonna need gas masks or something?" Switch asks, looking up at the sky.

Sure enough, the sky is more noticeably green than yesterday. Likely not enough to cause any of us harm right away, thankfully, but that surely won't be the case as more days go by. A glance at the compass shows we're heading north. Being far away from the source of it, it can only help us avoid the worst of it.

"Hopefully not for a few days, maybe longer if we're lucky," I say after a few moments.

Being stuck in the Arena, though, I don't think any of us could be called lucky.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

True to his word, Nemo has led us to the park. It's hard to resist the urge to call out Lacey's name in case she's nearby. But then again, if she was nearby she'd probably be able to see us soon enough and would come towards me. I hold my tongue and remain silent as we walk down the cracked, weed covered pathway.

The park is a pretty huge area, honestly. A large brick wall surrounds the area, and right now all sides of the wall I can see are quite far away. Trees grow tall and untamed, with numerous thick bushes taking up lots of space. Some birds fly above sometimes, and if you ask me they don't look like herbivores.

It's all so green in here, and a toxic shade of it too. Even the sky looks a little greener somehow. It gives me the feeling it's really not safe here at all. Better find Lacey fast, and get out of here. Seeing a nearby tree with a nest of Tracker-Jackets in it I move a little closer to the other side of the pathway. Certainly don't want to be near those buzzing menaces...

"Tracker-Jackers are nasty little buggers," Smokey says, spotting the nest. "Nothing and nobody in Twelve could hep you if one of them stung you."

"Some of my classmates like them," Hatchet says.

We all look to towards Hatchet. With just our confused expressions, we ask him how they could possibly like those horrible things. What,a re they a delicacy in Seven or something like that?

"...Some of my friends say that if you deep fry them it makes them safe to eat. Apparently it makes them 'see things', and 'feel happy'," he explains to us.

It would appear that I was closer than I thought I was. Getting high off of Tracker-Jackers, how strange... but honestly, if beer stops doing it for me then maybe I could move to getting high? After all the things I've seen, getting high sounds pretty nice right about now. Hard to worry when you're all drugged up.

"I'd love to come to Seven once this is all over," Nemo adds. "I've lost family to these games two years in a row now. Mom, Marina... yeah, getting high on Tracker-Jackers sounds like a great idea for once I'm outta here."

"Here, here," Switch adds.

"You might do yourself damage if some of the venom is still potent," Smokey warns them. I, however, feel less concerned. let the traumatised kids have their fun if they end up as a Victor. Sometimes some kind of drink or drug is the only way to get by.

As we walk along the path deeper into the park, though, I suddenly release something. What Nemo just say... Marina, the Girl from Four last year. She was related to him?

...

...I built the taser that was gonna be used to kill her, and though it ended up just being the Careers doing the horrible deed I was still there with them, just watching. I can't help but wonder if Nemo feels some resentment against me for this in some way. Sure, he wanted me as an ally, but that doesn't exactly mean he hasn't got any issues with me as a person. He may just be acting pragmatically and putting hatred to the side.

...How do I bring this up?

"...Sorry for kind of being there when the Careers killed your sister," I say, sincere. "Wait, that came out kinda wrong. Uh... shit."

"She was my cousin, not my sister," Nemo states. "But... thanks anyway. Had a year to accept it. It was gonna suck anyway. Either my cousin or somebody I got along with in school... I mean, I'd have rathered Marina come back, but..."

He lets out a breath, clenching his fists. To say he's as bitter as salt would be an understatement.

"She's dead, can't change the past.. maybe if she'd just done one thing differently it could've changed, but... I'd drive myself mad thinking of what ifs and could've beens," he says, frowning.

"Seems an odd thing to never really talk about," Hatchet says.

"I've been focused on hating and then not hating my mother, and on working with you guys," Nemo states with a handwave. "Your all have your own focuses as well. Like Switch on her bastard dad, and you, Hatchet, on how you want to be stronger."

"...Point," Hatchet replies.

"...Uh, sorry about puking on stage when I was in your District on Tour," I awkwardly mumble. "Hope my words on Marina were good."

"They were better than I'd expected," he says. "And it's fine, after seeing all the blood every time the Games were on TV, what's a little vomit?"

"Disgusting, that's what," Switch says. "...Hey look ! Lookie-lookie! Water!"

Knives in hand Switch scampers ahead with the rest of us quickly following behind, one big mass of young footsteps. It's not long until we arrive at the water she pointed out.

Specifically, it's a fountain. A little cracked here and there, but otherwise it still works perfectly and floods out the water into itself over and over. Interesting design. A circular base full of wonderful, wet water - though, some might say that by literal definitions water is technically not wet. Strange stuff. - and on a platform in the centre is a huge stone maple leaf, gushing the water out through various little holes here and there. It's relaxing, just watching it and hearing the water trickle and flow so gently.

As good a place as any to restock our water and maybe wash the grime off of our hands and faces too.

"Good find Switch," I say as I uncap one of my empty bottles. "Looks like we won't be dying from thirst. Certainly a good th-AAARRGGH!"

I shriek, leaping back and dropping the bottle into the fountain. I'm wailing, shaking hard as I clench my hand with my other. It's raw and red, scorched pretty badly. Looking down in the fountain, I can see that the bottle has quickly started to melt away.

" _Don't_ touch it!" I managed to hiss. "It's toxic! Aaaahhhh..."

I sure hope my medical supplies have something I could use for this. My skin is not peeling, thankfully, but it's really tender, raw and horribly scorched by the acid in the water. I'm certainly glad I didn't try drinking it. What a horrible death that would have been...

I set down my bag, fumbling one handed for the medical kit. Easy enough to garb it, thankfully, but I can't focus with the agony my hand is in! It goes beyond a horrible stinging. It's like all the Tracker-Jackers in that nest we passed swarmed my hand and stung it to buggery! Owwwww!

"Don't worry, I'm on it," Smokey says, quickly kneeling beside me. She takes my hand and is quickly to grab a bottle out of her own bag, a sort of healing remedy I'd guess. "Good thing I risked grabbing this at the start."

She pours it out over my hand. I scream, howling from the pain but she holds my arm tightly and allows for no escape. I can't stop myself from screaming, but gradually my screams start to quieten down as Smokey starts to carefully rub the rest of the mixture in. I'm wheezing, taking rapid and deep breaths, but it seems my hand is starting to heal up. Not completely, but... the horrible burns are fading now.

"Thank you," I choke out, my throat still tight from the screaming. "Thank you."

"Think nothing of it," Smokey says, shyly smiling. "I was just, uh, passing through..."

"...We all were," Nemo adds. "Let's move on. This fountain is just full of empty promises, nothing to gain from it."

"Kinda like the Capitol," Hatchet mutters.

I freeze, almost rooted to the spot. Did the cameras here that?! Insult the Capitol even lightly on-camera, and there's always hell to pay for that person and for those who happen to get in the way. I think back to how Weldar got pissed at the Gamemakers, leading to birds attacking him, Lacey and myself... it was a horrible day, much like most others.

"Guys, we need to _**run**_!" I yell. "Now!"

The ground cracks beneath us. I sprint over to the area of the path beyond the fountain, pulling Smokey along with me. She's the only one close enough for me to grab without stalling. The ground crumbles and falls away, the fountain falling below with a horrible crash. The ground rumbles from the force, and soon Smokey and I are cowering, our breath shaky and weak.

"HELP! HELP ME!" Hatchet screams, terrified.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Nemo yells, just as panicked.

I hardly dare look, but I force myself to all the same. I scream, seeing Hatchet hanging to the edge of the massive sinkhole that has been formed. Below, it's a drop into pure darkness where the fountain just smashed down to. He screams, Nemo yells as he grips Hatchet's hand and tries to pull him up and Switch lays on the ground crying, some shards of debris stuck in her leg.

Right away I'm ready to come to the rescue and help Hatchet to safety, but I can't. I physically can't! the sinkhole has stretched far and wide right across the park. In fact, there are other parts of it still falling down below into the darkness. I'd never make it in time, and I know I can't make that jump.

I call out, screaming to know how I can help. But Nemo and Hatchet just scream as well, not hearing me in their own terror. Hatchet starts to slip but Nemo digs his feet into the ground and pulls hard, trying his best to pull him to safety. He almost stumbles, but stays standing.

By now Smokey is screaming too, and Switch is starting to add to the noise with her cries of pain getting louder and louder. I... I don't know what to do! I can't reach Hatchet, I can't do anything to physically help. None of my gear can do a thing! Words would be useless...

"Nemo, don't let go!" Hatchet begs, sobbing.

"I won't!" Nemo says, turning a little red in the face from the effort. "Me and you to the very end, it was... always... the plan!"

Nemo is quickly tiring out, starting to lose his strength. If this keeps up both boys will fall! Switch is still out of it, and we're stuck over here. What do I do?! What action can I take, _right now_!?

...There's nothing I can do but watch it play out in front of me. I feel helpless, weak. They're just a few meters away, and I can only do nothing! Nothing, the thing that I did too often last Games and which led me to so much trauma.

My heart pounds, and all colour in my face is gone by now. But... but, he's done it! Nemo's done it! Pain in his eyes he's clenched all his muscles as he starts to slowly pull Hatchet up to solid ground one inch at a time.

"I won't... let you... die!" he pants, so tired. "I'm the General... I gotta look out for... you!"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Hatchet rambles, letting Nemo pull him up and trying to claw the ground as well for extra support. "You saved me, thank you..."

In moments Nemo will pull Hatchet to safety. We'll be separated, but alive. We can probably take the long way round and meet up once more in an hour, maybe less. I mean, they're right there, we'll hardly be apart really. This could have been a disaster... thank the Tech Gods it wasn't...

I scream when a sharp pain runs up my arm. A bird swooped at me, drawing blood with its beak to my arm. I don't get time to think this over before another birds does the same to my other arm. OWWWW!

In moments birds have started to flock around us and come on the attack. Shit, the Gamemakers are pissed! I start swinging around with my knife, but they're just too fast for me to hit more than three or four of them. Switch yells out, begging them to go away while Hatchet starts to slip. It feels like I barely avoided a heart attack, seeing him start to fall, but Nemo grabs him tightly and resumes pulling him up to safety.

"Nemo, watch out!" Smokey yells.

It's so sudden that I barely have time to see what she's warning him about.

Then I see and it's too late. NO! NO!

A bird swooped down from above and jabbed its beak right into Nemo's arm, the sleeveless outfits making it all too easy. He can't help doing it, screaming and recoiling from the pain. I would've done so as well. I'm doing it right now!

Actually, I'm puking in horror. Nemo lost his hold on Hatchet who is barely hanging on with one hand. He wets himself as his one hand loses hold on the ground above. Nemo practically tears the bird from his arm, lunging towards Hatchet to take his hand once more.

He's too late.

With a terrified scream Hatchet loses his grip and falls down into the darkness below. It's a few long moments before we hear a crash, the noise of something hitting soft sounding dirt and then a rolling until... nothing.

The birds hover above and cease their attack as, for several long moments, Nemo and I look into each other's eyes. He looks tormented, and I bet I do as well. This... this is... NO!

The cannon firing is the last thing it takes for us to start sobbing.

"No... no..." I'm hardly able to choke out the simplest of words. "Hatchet..."

My ally... no, my friend just died right in front of me! A minute ago he was here. A minute before that he stood on level ground in no immediate danger. Now he's fallen down there, gone forever. Like it he was never there.

...Why?! What must this shit happen?!

Nemo stares down in the darkness, his mouth slowly moving without any kind of words coming out, nor even unintelligible mumbling. He looks so lost, so... defeated.

I can't even begin to ask him what we do now or suggest we make our way around the long crevice right away before we get separated and lose the chance to talk. Mainly because we're being separated already. The birds have started to swarm once more, screeching like monsters... not too far from the truth, actually, as what can they be besides Mutts? Ow! Ow! DAMMIT, OW!

Nemo, still in shock, quickly helps Switch up and then sprinting back the way they came. He calls something to me, but I don't hear it over the screams of the birds, myself and Smokey.

"Come on!" I yell, taking hold of Smokey's hand to pull her along. "Ack!"

Clearly, my scorched hand is not healed yet. It throbs and surges from pain as I hold onto Smokey, but I don't let go of her. I won't let another ally die!

Nemo and Switch's screams become distant as they escape - at least, for now that's what I am choosing to believe - while Smokey and I run onwards as fast as possible to evade the birds. With them swarming us, preventing us going anywhere but directly forwards.

Out of the park we run, still screaming and with blood pouring down our arms. The pain is hard to describe... no, wait, it's easy. IT HURTS! It's not ending either. I can't stop, cry or breath. I can't flop down and give Hatchet the tears his death deserves. I can only run fast to try and ensure I won't end up meeting my own death in the next few minutes.

Worse still, Smokey and I can't stop our screams. It's impossible with the way the horrid birds peck, scratch and dive at us over and over _and over_. So long as we're screaming, we're basically telling everybody where we are. The Arena is small, so the Careers could easily track us down!

...Shit, that's their plan! Nononononono!

But I can't stop. The birds won't stop. All I can do is keep hold of Smokey to prevent her from falling behind, and keep running onwards. I pray the birds stop soon, really soon!

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

I sit in an alley, groaning. The birds really went at me. My arms are sore, all cut and covered in blood. No lethal or horrible cuts. Just numerous lighter wounds, all of which sting ever so painfully. Add that to my already burnt, pained hand and you get a sense of the pain I am in.

"Now, I'm going to use the rubbing alcohol, ok?" Smokey says, gently. Her voice is tender, but it's the bottom I'm eyeing in concern. "It says to pour it on the cut and cub to avoid infection and start the closing up of the wound."

"Are you sure that's how it works, Smokey?" I ask her, unsure. It's just... this might hurt. Really hurt! My heart hurts already, I don't want my arms to be inflamed too! "I'm not so sure."

"It says so on the bottle," she says, pointing out the small print instructions to me. "The Games hurt a lot, but have medical kits ever had fake instructions?"

...It would seem the answer is no. I trust Smokey, and I know she is correct... but this just sounds like it'll be a bad, or at least painful, idea. All the same, I hold out my arm to Smokey. First the right will be fixed up, and then the left. I pray for this to not be horrible.

Her tongue between her teeth and a look of focus in her eyes, Smokey holds my arm out with one hand, gripping my hand tightly to do so, and with the other she prepared to pour on the mixture. Out come the drops and - OH THE PAIN! OW! OW! AAARRGGGGHH!

 _ **AAAAAYYYYYEEEEEIIIIIIIII**_!

It's several minutes later that I'm in quite the daze, my arms bandaged and my throat burning from the screaming. I'm only just starting to become properly aware again as Smokey performs the same action on herself. Amazingly, she only flinches. No screams whatsoever.

It's making me wonder, is Smokey really resistant to pain or am I just the most weak, wimpy girl in Panem?

"What?" She asks me, bandaging her own arms.

"Oh, uh, I was just expecting that you were going to start screaming," I tell her. "That stuff hurt."

"I'm from the poorest part of Twelve, I'm always in pain," she replies. ...Put that way, her life sounds even more depressing... "If I get out of here, I'll be in the rich area and... without my daddy, or anybody except Haymitch. In here or out, the battle's only just starting."

Smokey is quiet for some time. I'd guess that her mind is full of thoughts for her fallen parent, understandably so. I gently pat her on the back, not that I expect it to help.

"We should go," I say after a while. "Somebody may have heard my screaming."

"We could go back and try to find the others again," Smokey suggests.

"...The birds would return," I say, fearing the thought.

"...Hatchet..." Smokey draws up her knees, sobbing a little. "I barely knew him, but... but he was a person and young like me and..."

Again, it's some time before anything else is spoken. That being Smokey eventually wiping her tears and saying she'll follow me and do anything I ask. It feels nice, being a trusted leader and having somebody I care about willing to assist me... but now, that familiar uneasy over responsibility is back. But like I've said, I can't do nothing. Leadership is all about doing something, and the plan now is finding Lacey.

Thinking on that... maybe Smokey could be let in on the plan too? I'm sure I can find a way. And who knows, maybe by the time I see Nemo and Switch again - assuming a lack of cannons - I could save them too. Hatchet has been taken, but nobody else has to be!

"Lacey's not in the park anymore, that much we know for certain," I say, looking over Lacey's sock. Her tribute token. A thing I intend to return to her. "If she didn't go back the way she came, then she'd have come by the same way we have. Hopefully without the birds hurting her. So, maybe there will be some kind of a clue around her somewhere?"

"It's a big Arena and we'd be looking for something small that might not exist," Smokey tells me. I see the doubt in her eyes. It's justified. "I'd give it thirty minutes, if that, before we keep going."

"I guess it's a solid a plan as we'll be able to get," I say, rising up to my feet. "Ok, let's get searching."

So, that's what we do. Heading out of the alley, making sure that everything is clear first of course, we begin to look all over the dirt street for clues.

What we find instead are broken bottles, crushed cans without a drop of soda in them, broken bricks and that kind of stuff. Nothing that would be of any use to us... well, the broken glass may work as a weapon, but I'd rather not touch it. It's so sharp you might even get a cut just looking at it OW! ...Just kidding. But really, it looks sharp.

Right as we're about ready to call this area a lost cause and keep on the move I find what we're looking for. Footprints, and pretty distinctive ones too. They're well formed, not disturbed or covered at all... and most useful to me, I can see a logo in each one. See, on the underside of Arena footwear - if any is supplied - are the logos of the District the respective tribute is from. So, under my own is the logo for Three and on these footprints... the logo for Eight! The thread spool is clearly visible, and these footprints are clearly not adult sized.

Yes! Yes! She went through this way, and recently! Oh, thank goodness... the relief washes over me like a warm shower. It's like my mind has been scrubbed clean. All we have to do is follow the tracks to Lacey... or, if the trail ends, look around the area they lead and see if there is somewhere Lacey would be likely to have gone. You know what they say, right? When you're heading for the final curtain, good deduction never fails and that's for certain.

"Hey, look," Smokey says, crouching down. She picks up a piece of paper. "Huh, it's got words on it. Torn, but readable."

"Can I see?" I ask. She passes it to me and so, I look it over. "Hmm, this is the same kind of paper a sponsor message is written on. Hey, wait...

 _-Lacey!_

 _What are you doing?! Stop hurting-_

The rest of the note is gone. It must be a note from Cecelia, but the minimal content just adds more questions! Lacey was hurting something... hurting what? No other paper pieces are in sight, so there's nothing else I can learn here. I hate not knowing things, especially if it's vital.

The thing that confuses me the most is that I can't imagine Lacey hurting anybody. I can't recall her ever fighting last year except to come to my defence. Not to mention... why would Cecelia have a problem with Lacey hurting tributes, or Mutts? It's expected, and nothing Cecelia didn't do all those years ago in her own Games. I'm missing something here... but what?

"Let's keep going," I say to Smokey, marching onwards. "Sooner we find Lacey, sooner we can find shelter and work out the next move to keep us all alive. Even if we can't find her, at least moving makes it harder for the Careers to catch us."

"Think they're close?" Smokey asks, uneasy.

"I don't know," I reply. Last I saw them, they went the other way than where we went... but for all I know, maybe they turned around by now?

"...If we find them, Wonder is _mine_ ," Smokey says, her face darkening as she grips her throwing knife.

I'm not sure how to respond to that. So, I don't. I just lead us along further into the abandoned city. I feel vulnerable, more now than I was before.

I've lost my knife while we were being chased. I do have a taser, true, but it's not giving me the same feeling of limited security the knife did. All the more reason to keep moving.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

"Looks like this is where the trail ends," I say as we come to a halt. "I'm surprised it lasted so long without vanishing."

"I guess we got lucky with the Arena terrain," Smokey says. "If this was a concrete maze we'd have no hope."

"At least that way the Careers would starve," I say. Grim as my words are, it's good for any non-Career. "Like in the year Skinner won."

"The last Victor from Ten?" Smokey asks.

"Yeah, him," I nod. "Sixty Ninth Games. Gave me nightmares, those ones did."

"Don't all of them?" Smokey asks, looking sick at the thought of that terrible maze. Just like I do, to be honest.

"So very much," I say, shivering. "Hmm, look. A train yard. What do you make of that?"

"...I think it means trains are kept here?" Smokey guesses.

"Perhaps Lacey's inside one of the carriages?" I suggest. "Keeps her safe from being seen or rained on, and even if she's not here it'd give us shelter for a little while too."

"Maybe we could hide in the luggage racks?" Smokey adds.

It's a solid plan. Actually, Smokey would fit but I probably wouldn't. Oh well, I'm not sleepy anyway... just in constant pain. I could stand guard if Smokey wants to rest. We walk side by side down the banked slope leading to the many train tracks. No trains in motion anywhere nearby, thankfully, but all the carriages just... there, very so still, it's creepy.

"Sure are a lot of them," I mutter. "Wonder where we should start."

"Hey, look at this," Smokey calls me over.

I come over to where she stands Looking around now, I can't help feeling more of a sense of dread and danger than I did before. Skeletal bones, all cracked badly, lay upon the rails here and there, and everything just feels... empty. Put the lifeless grey ground, the empty and broken station buildings and the ever darker green hue in the sky together, and you've got a really spooky train yard.

But, none of those were what Smokey was pointing to. Instead, it's a pair of trolley carts. They're four wheeled, flat and unmoving, but it seems like they have an engine of sorts built into the chassis. Common logic would tell anybody that the bright red button on each cart would activate the engine... I guess that's how it moves down the rails. Good thing it has handlebars, or it'd probably be hard to keep balanced. Hmmm... maybe this could be a way to move faster.

"Fancy going for a ride?" I suggest to Smokey, looking further down the rails. "It'll certainly save us some time."

"Save us time to go where, though?" Smokey asks. Hmm... a solid point. We need to get back to the others soon. "I didn't see any rails near 'Fort Freedom'. We can't just ditch Nemo and Switch... or, are we gonna?"

"...I'd say not," I tell her. "Maybe we should look around this place and, whatever we find or don't find, we head back and search for them. After that we could-."

"Look, there she is!" yells a voice... a voice I know all too well... "My rival!"

Oh you've _got_ to be shitting me!

I turn as Smokey screams in fright beside me. It's the Career pack, quickly approaching us. Wonder at the front, spear in his hands with Matilda right beside him. Her sword is bloodsoaked... from a Mutt, or a Tribute who was lucky enough to flee somehow? Gleam is at the back, a little nervous but I can't ignore those knives. And, there he is as well. Binary, his ever present scowl on his face and his halberd in his hands. It, too, is soaked in blood.

" _ **DIE**_!" Matilda roars, almost loud enough to make the carriages rattle. "On behalf of District Two, I'll kill you!"

"What do we do!?" Smokey screams to me.

"We ride the rails!" I say to her, acting fast. "C'mon!"

I'm quick to grab Smokey. She squeals, but apologies can wait until we're not in killing range of the Careers. I pull her up on the trolley cart with me and make sure we're both holding onto the handle bars.

"Come on guys, faster!" Wonder yells. "They're trying to escape or something!"

"Nobody escapes death!" Matilda screams. Ack! Her voice is so shrill and loud, like some kind of a dying, rabid squirrel! "Gleam, throw!"

"If you insist," the woman from One says politely.

She throws a knife, and to my utter relief it goes just a little wide, sailing a few inches beside me and clattering down harmlessly. I wince, seeing Matilda smack Gleam for that mistake. But I wince more when I see they are getting near, Wonder the nearest, and one look at Binary has me know one thing for sure.

We're outta here!

I smack the button on the trolley cart, not bothering to give the Careers a one liner. I would have sooner killed myself before letting them get any nearer if the cart hadn't started, but the sound of its engine turning on is music to my ears. With rapid acceleration we're already moving down the tracks and pulling out of their range.

"You little brat!" Binary yells. "You can't run away forever!"

Perhaps I can't, but maybe by the time I see the Careers next they'll be injured or at least hungrier than they are now. As we speed out of the train yard and onto the rails leading to who-knows-where, I can see Matilda is screaming in rage, smashing apart some carriages with her sword as her face turns red. I try to look away, my face paling at the sight of this.

How can I ever face her one on one? I mutter a prayer that I won't have to.

"Wonder! Safety first, hold the handle bars!" I hear Gleam call out.

"Can do mom!" Wonder calls in return.

I glanced back, and wish so badly I hadn't. Of course, I wish even more that Wonder hadn't jumped onto the trolley and started it off. Already he's speeding down the rails after us, spear in his hand and murder in his eyes.

Or, is it childish glee that's in his eyes? ...I'd guess both, come to think of it.

"A duel on the train tracks?" he says, excited as can be. "This is a first for the Hunger Games. Let's do this!"

He hits the button on his trolley cart again, speeding up towards us. He's not on the same rails as us, but he's on the rails closest to us, and his spear could still impale us both easily! I yelp, hitting the button to speed us up as well. Even though we're pulling ahead of him again Wonder just looks even more excited.

"Yeah, this is getting good!" he cheers. "Haven't seen a chase this good since the Sixty Fifth Games!"

I don't pay him anymore attention, at least not now that we're out of his range. Would he throw his one spear and risk missing us, a circumstance made more likely by how we're in motion? I'd certainly hope not!

"Gadget, look!" Smokey yells, pulling at my arm.

My blood runs cold as I look ahead. As we pick up speed every passing second we're getting closer to a carriage parked on the tracks. Stationary, but to smash into it at this speed would mean instant death. If we jumped clear we'd have to deal with Wonder on foot, and he'd kill us both with so much ease. NO! What... what do we do!?

...Of course! We switch the tracks, that's what! I can see a switch of sorts off to the side of the track. I've seen those in the train yard back in Three. Pull, or push, them over and the rails switch over to a new direction. Well, any direction is better than one that'd get us killed. But how to reach it?

...

Aha!

"Don't let me fall," I tell Smokey.

"I won't," she says as she holds the back of my shirt in one hand. "What are you doing...?"

"Saving us," I say, narrowing my eyes, focusing as the target gets near. "Hold me and the bar!"

She does so, and I lean out as far as I dare with my shovel in one hand. I may have lost the knife, but thankfully not this precious item. I yelp, my knuckles feeling aflame from the recoil of the shovel as it smacks the switch. But, as we thunder onto a new rail line and avoid crashing into the carriage, I know that I'd rather have sore knuckles than my body broken by crashing into the back of a carriage.

"Smart thinking!" Wonder calls to me. Shit, he's directly behind us now! "Can't have you dying too soon, can we? The audience might get bored if our arc just randomly dies!"

I know that he means each Hunger Games has a narrative, of sorts, but to treat this life or death situation as a movie or something... how can he do that? I sure can't, I'm too damn scared!

"Carriage!" Smokey yells.

I lean to the side once more, smacking the switch to alter the rails, screaming out as again my knuckles feel aflame. Ow, ow, ow! That recoil stings! But I take deep breaths, not daring to release my painfully tight hold on the shovel for even a moment. Behind us, Wonder remains in hot pursuit and... oh shit, he's catching up! Curse his rapid pressing of the engine button. I press our own button again, but it's gonna be a few moments until we pull ahead. Moments that are taking too long!

Wonder is getting near, his grin widening and that look in his eyes making me more and more uncomfortable. I can't help being reminded of Marvel when I battled him on day nine of the last Games, after he lost his mind. Thing is, Wonder looks crazy yet is sane... probably. It makes him even more dangerous.

Especially as he's barely a meter out of spearing range!

Smokey looks at Wonder, nothing but hatred in her eyes. She holds her throwing knife in her other hand, and I see the temptation.

"Don't risk it, you might fall and die," I hiss to her, urgently.

Smokey doesn't throw her knife, but what can we do? We have do something or he'll catch us! Looking ahead, I have an idea. Holding the shovel steady, I brace myself. Right now, timing is everything. Our lives depend upon it.

"Smokey, speed us up. Now," is my command to her.

She obeys and again we're pulling ahead of Wonder. He just laughs, clapping his hands as though he's having the time of his life. No doubt, he is. Can't say I am though, not yet.

We're soon thundering down the track ever faster, and best of all we're pulling ahead of Wonder. Ok, Gadget, time this one _just_ right.

We blast past another switch. I barely manage to make the swing of the shovel connect with it, knocking it down. We continue down the same set of rails - and may I add, I think I'm gonna be sick! - but Wonder is now on another rail line besides us, so swift he stumbles for a moment, gripping the rails.

"Whoa!" he yells, holding on so tight his knuckles appear to turn white. "Almost got me there, but it'll take more than that to escape!"

Oh how I wish that he wasn't right! But, he scored a ten. They don't hand out tens for nothing... why do I keep attracting such powerful enemies?! I guess being the rebel that I have become, trouble was inevitable. At least trouble is no longer in spear range, that's something.

Looking ahead, there are no carriages in sight at the moment. I can't see an end to the rails, so we may be riding them for some time to come. What happens when the rails run out or if they loop back to where they started? Nuts, the other Careers may still be there! Going back to the start is certain death, but so is Wonder watching us.

We'll have to get rid of him somehow. But... killing him? How can we do it? Hitting him from a range would be hard and we could lose our balance and fall on the rails. Again, certain death. Perhaps making Wonder crash is an option, but we'd have to hit the wheels of his trolley cart and I doubt a throwing knife will be able to do that.

I'm taken out of my thoughts when the trolley rattles and jolts, myself and Smokey burning our throats as we scream, holding onto the bars for dear life. If not life, let it be a painless death! Looking back, it seems rubble on the track was the culprit here.

"Mommy!" I scream, the air hitting my face hard as we shoot down the rail line.

"I'm gonna be sick!" Smokey chokes out.

From behind Wonder just cheers, enjoying the ride I dare to glance back. He looms at us, hit eyes shining and his hair ruffled by the air. He gives us a look that's almost... I think older teens call it 'shit eating'. Disgusting metaphor!

"Trouble with the trolley, eh?" he asks us.

I don't know why, but I'm getting the urge to groan right about now. Not sure why, honest.

"What the hell!?" I hear a fourth person yell.

Looking ahead I see Julian is perched on a bridge leading over the rails, looking at the chase, dumbfounded. He's only in sight for mere moments before we pass him and continue on our way, but as I wave to him awkwardly I see that he's got no signs of injury on him, and has quite a few weapons and bags of supplies. He also looks as though he's suddenly realised just how strange my life truly is.

Life is strange. Death is stranger, some would say. I'd rather not find out for myself.

Julian's gone as quick as we saw him, but Wonder remains behind us. On his own track he's gaining on us again, and fast! Pressing the button again does nothing. We're already at maximum speed... no! Wonder's trolley must be able to go faster... why couldn't we have been lucky enough to pick the faster one?!

"Plan?" Smokey asks me.

"...Stay alive," I tell her, gritting my teeth. "Don't let go."

We blur past some carriages either side of us, all of them completely still. No signs of life, be it human or Mutt. Wonder holds onto the handle bars of his trolley with one hand, leaning closer to us with the spear in his other hand. He grins.

"Game over rival," he says, giggling in glee. "Game over! You're d-."

I shriek, my pace paling. It's a little red too... mainly because Wonder's blood just got on me. I can't even scream out my horror, I'm just stunned. My hearts pounds, my breathing is deep and what the hell just happened?!

Looking back, it's obvious.

Wonder didn't focus on the rails, he was so eager to kill Smokey and I that he didn't notice the carriage that was right ahead of him. Of course, I didn't see it either but it wasn't on my rail line. Glancing ahead, I feel relieved that the rails are clear of danger. Wonder meanwhile lays in a crumpled, bloody heap amongst the wreckage of his trolley, the carriage coated in debris and blood.

Seconds pass, and there's no cannon.

Smokey is getting ready to jump off. I yelp, trying to pull her back but she lightly swats my hand away.

"Where are you going?" I ask her. stumped.

"To kill him and avenge my daddy," she tells me. "I'll catch up!"

Smokey jumps before I can say anything else. She rolls for a moment before she rises and sprints off back towards the carriage Wonder smashed into. Part of me wants to go after her right now, but with a yelp the rails switch me to a new line once again. I breath deeply, hiding my face and my tears. With one hand holding the handlebar tightly, I put the other hand to my forehead and peer up ahead.

Oh shit!

I don't get a chance to jump or even yell what might be my final words. The trolley hits the ramp and soars through the air, right over a ravine to a smouldering tire fire below. It's as if all goes silent but the wind blowing by me, my eyes stinging from it and my ponytail blown around behind me. My hand hurts, and I'm afraid it may tear from the pressure put on it. The force hurts so badly.

The trolley lands on the rails across the ravine and continues on its way down the line. I stumbled and almost smack myself upon the rails, but I keep myself steady-ish. Soon, I just slump over the bars and wheeze, less out of fatigue and more just... everything.

As I gasp and pant for air, all of my supplies thankfully still accounted for, I hear a cannon fire. It sounds so distant with how clouded and pained my head feels, but it confirms to me that Smokey has gotten her desired payback and killed Wonder... or, what was left of him anyway.

I lay like this upon the bars, just wheezing and shaky, too rattled by the chase to get off just yet.

Not like I can get back, anyway.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

I jump with a screech, hitting the dirty ground and rolling. I hear the trolley shoot onwards, moments later I hear a massive smash as it crashes into a carriage that had been left upon the rails. The engine dies, soon setting on fire along with the rest of the trolley cart. I lay here for a while, just... laying down.

"...That was insanity," I mumble, sitting up and drawing up my knees. "Insanity!"

I know I can't sit here for long though. I'm not safe anywhere in this Arena. Mutts could be anywhere at any time, and while there was a ravine back there it can't stop the Careers or indeed anybody else from just going around it. Perhaps I should go back and do that once I get some feeling back into me.

"Food and water would be nice," I say, hoping a Sponsor is listening. "I gave you a good show so, um... please?"

I'm not waiting for long before a parachute starts to drift down towards me. The sonar is like a lullaby, providing me so much relief to hear it. It lands in front of me, and quickly I open the package.

"Thank you," I say, gratefully waving to a camera.

My hands are shaking, hope flooding right into me. Inside the box is a priceless treasure, the perfect tool for my survival.

No, it's not the bottles of water or the gravy coated steaks with a side of buttered mashed potatoes - though I certainly love those as well, so much! - but something even better.

The Spark Shot 2.0.

I'm quick to check it over to make sure everything is working in it - though, before that I wolf down the food at an even quicker pace. So good, so good! - and I can't describe how glad I am that it's all here. Wait...

The weapon has a dent in the side of it! How did that happen? It was fine the last time I saw it! Oh, I hope it's not too damaged...

Working at its proper capacity, it can stun, it can fry... it can break trackers and cause minimal pain to the human the tracker is inside. Just a few tweaks to be sure I don't accidentally stop a heart and it should be a perfect device. Well, it will be once I get the dent fixed up and replace anything that I might need to.

"Hmm, a note," I say, plucking a sheet of paper from the box. "Maybe this could explain why it's got a dent?"

- _Gadget_

 _So far, so good. Don't panic if things do not appear to be going to plan, you're doing better than people may have assumed so far. I knew you had it in you to last this long. I have a large amount of sponsor funds saved up for when you need them. If you gain an idea for your next big creation, just talk about what you need and I'll make sure you get the required components within fifteen minutes of asking. My dear, you're doing your District proud._

 _Sorry for the delay in getting the Spark Shot 2.0 to you, but better late than never. Use it well. About the dent, a certain 'Avox' got into a bad state when he learnt of what happened to you in the elevator with Binary. He's been blaming himself for everything, and struck himself with your weapon. I will be able to take care of him so please do not start to panic. Things may seem hard, but you never got this far by giving up. I believe in you._

 _With love._

 _Honorius_ -

Why must good news always come with so much bad news as well?! I have the Spark Shot 2.0 and lots of precious sponsor funding, but... he must be referring to Dayta. My brother is, literally, beating himself up over what happened to me! It's a struggle to keep silent, to say nothing, to not plead with him over the cameras that I care for him and don't feel anger anymore.

But if I do, then his cover would be blown. He'd die. So, I bite my tongue and force down the worries and urge to scream. It's not easy, not at all. I do trust that Honorius can keep Dayta under control and safe from... well, from himself. But it's not as though I can just stop worrying! Worrying is pretty much everything that I am! That, and depression.

...I can't do anything, really, can I? Not until I'm out of this place. Ok then, I guess that's a new addition to the plan. The sooner I get out of here, the sooner I'll be able to see what's wrong with Dayta.

Or... can I? He's in the Capitol, exactly where I do _not_ want to go. How would I be able to meet him again if I break out? Uh... no, I can't let myself overthink things, it'll just make me panic! One day at a time Gadget, step by step. Breath in, breath out.

You can do this.

Right now, I need to do is find Lacey and Sash... and Nemo, Switch and Smokey too. After that just dig up the mines, take out the forcefield and the trackers... and run far away. But where are the pair from Eight? Where?! I'm getting worried, and I don't feel it's unlikely they are worried about me as well. Two cannons today already, and a third could happen at any time.

Don't worry Lacey, I'll find you soon.

Now with my self-made weapon in hand I get up to survey the area.

...Whoa.

The entrance to a massive junkyard is before me. A battered sign, all kinds of twisted junk and parts of all kinds of stuff in numerous piles within... I'd call that a good place to use as a base of operations, at least for one night. better than staying here near the flaming wreckage.

...Somebody's been here.

Quickly I run over to the object on the ground, looking it over. There's really no mistaking what this is. It's a denim jacket, pretty much the exact same as the one I'm wearing right now. Thing is, there's a big difference between this jacket and mine.

It's goldenrod yellow.

The colours of District Eight... and, based upon the size of it, it's made for somebody around my own sort of age and size. Lacey!

She's close... gotta be in the junkyard. I'm worried for her, scared for her safety... but with her close, I can do something about it. I can't help the way my heart beats harder as I think of her, of being reunited again. I know it's just been a few days, but I've missed her so much. With her by my side, what can't we do?

Maybe arrogant, but I'd say we can't fail. So, I hold my weapon tightly in both hands as I make my way into the junkyard, ready for anything... especially embracing my friend.

"Don't worry Lacey," I say as I jog along the dirty ground. "I'm coming."

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

Is it strange that I'm feeling cheerful as I walk through the junkyard? After what I just read in that note I should be horrified, and seeing the Spark Shot 2.0 with a crack in its side I should be panicking. Thinking about it, perhaps I'm not feeling cheerful...

Maybe it's less that I am cheerful and more just feeling a small sense of hope. All this junk around me, the possibilities for it are endless! I'd not even need specialist tools for a lot of this stuff because I could probably just make simple and workable tools from the junk itself.

The stack of pipes, the many springs, the sheets of metal... all the bits and bobs laying around, I can see so much potential for things I could make with these. As I gaze over it all I already have four ideas right away.

Pipe shotgun.

Nail Blaster.

Spring Shoes.

Sniper CD Launcher.

While guns have never been provided in the Games – and if they ever were, ammo would be scarce – there's no rule saying I cannot just make my own guns from scratch right? Maybe even Matilda would think twice before attacking me if I was packing, uh, heat. You know what, I'm convinced. This plan is flawless.

It almost seems too easy, with how everything is falling into place. But, perhaps things are finally starting to look up. Lacey is here somewhere, I have the shovel, plenty of building supplies are all around me, I... have a solid chance to escape.

I just wish it hadn't taken twelve deaths for it to reach this point. Twelve people killed for no good reason. None whatsoever. I know, the plan had been for just myself, Lacey and Sash to escape but now I want to include others... you know, once I figure out how to tell them without the cameras catching me in the act. Hmmmm... gotta be a way.

I wonder, if we did escape and people got left behind would they be... executed? No, can't be... can it? They'd know nothing about my plan if I don't tell them myself, so what reason would there be to do anything so hasty? It'd fuel the fire. Or, am I just making an excuse?

It's tough being a rebel against the system at age fourteen. How anybody would manage this at a younger age... no. Impossible. In fact, it'd...

…

I can hear somebody crying. They sound in pain.

Lacey! That's her, there is no mistaking it. She's in danger, or pain, and either way I'm right here and she's just over there. Time to reunite and do what I can for my friend!

I come to a halt as soon as I run around the bend and into a large clearing basked in the sunset. I should be filled with relief, cheering in glee. After all, I have found her. Lacey is just a short distance away, kneeling on the ground. _She's alive_.

But any cheers or yells of joy I might have had die in my throat, feeling like ice as they go back down within me. ...Oh my God, what is she doing?!

Her right arm is bleeding, and in her left hand she's holding a shard of metal, coated in blood. The lack of sleeves on our outfits gives me a proper look at her arms, both of which have scars on them. ...Holy shit, she's hurting herself!?

I'm just about ready to sprint over to her but... no. Sprinting over there and taking her by surprise when she's doing this, that could make it even worse. She's in a terrible state, one requiring a lot o gentle care.

Am I even the right person for this? Is there anything I can do?

I can be there for her, that's what I can do. So, I slowly make my way towards her as she sobs, her breath incredibly shaky.

"...Lacey?" I say as I start to get close to her.

Her reaction is instant. She screams, horrified as she spots me. The metal shard is flung far away and she stumbles backwards. She's terrified... is it me she's afraid of? That miserable, scared look in her eyes...the blood on her arm... oh Lacey...

"Gadget!" she squeaks, her voice sounding broken. "I... I... it's not... I didn't... um... No! No, no, no!"

"Lacey, please!" I cry. I'm starting to feel tears in my own eyes now too. "Please... please tell me what's going on, please!"

She shakes her head, trying to look away. I half expected her to get up and run, but I guess she knows I'd catch up fast. Or, maybe she's not afraid of me after all. This is so much to process at once, it's making my head spin and my guts feel full of sick.

"I want to help you," I tell her, but she doesn't turn to me.

"It was Matilda..." she says, but with how defeated she sounds I doubt she thinks I'd believe it. "She..."

"...No, I saw," is all I say.

Her breathing is turning into choked sobs. I'm slow to do it, shaking all over, but gently I cup her chin, softly tilting her to look at me. She neither resists, not accepts it. Looking into her tears filled eyes, seeing the torment in them... how long has she felt this way? How long has she been hurting herself!?

...How long was I oblivious when I could have done something if I'd only paid more attention. Does Sash know? Does anybody?

Suddenly that note I found makes so much more sense. Cecelia was telling Lacey to not... do this.

"Please tell me what's going on," I say, fighting back my own sobs. "You helped me, you saved me last Games. Let me be somebody who deserved that, let me help you just as you did for me. Please."

It's a slow, painful minute as her soft sobs become hysterical crying. She flings her arms around me, wailing out the pain. I don't mind the tear stains. I don't mind the possible blood stains. I just hold her close, rubbing a hand on her back. I'd hope that it's soothing, but I don't know.

All I know is that she needs help. I'm the only one here to give that help. So be it then, I'll try my best. With how worried about her I've been, what sense would it make to suddenly not do everything in my power to get her through this.

"Let it all out," I whisper.

She holds me tighter, sobbing harder.

"I'm a horrible person!" she screams, the tears making my shoulder damp. "Horrible, horrible..."

This is how the next hour goes by. Lacey cries on and on, occasionally making a tearful comment of how she is horrible or a monster and asking how anybody can stand her. I have no idea what to say, and every time I try to assure her that she's nothing like she is thinking, I'm interrupted by a fresh wave of tears. So, I just hold her close until she's ready to talk.

Or, until she runs out of tears. Whichever comes first. I'd hope it's soon, really. Not because I find it bothersome, not at all... it's just, those cuts are gonna need medical attention, and I have the supplies to help with that if she'd let me.

Eventually, Lacey quietens down, though she still trembles. Now's as good a time as any to talk this out, and tend to her wounds.

"...Any better?" I ask, though I guess I already know her answer.

As I expected, she sniffles and shakes her head. I consider my words carefully as I open my backpack to take out the medical kit. What to say, what to say...

"How long?" is what I decide to ask her first.

"...About a few weeks before the Victory Tour," Lacey whispers.

She's done this for that long?! I guess Sash must have known then, how could he not? I wish he'd have told me, but... I guess with the Quell being a thing, it would've made things even more complicated. Maybe he wanted to spare my feeling if he had it under control, or did Lacey not want me to know? Maybe both? ...How could I be so oblivious to the pain Lacey's been in?!

Thinking back to the start of the Tour, when I was wondering how she seemed so unaffected... how I felt jealous of how good Lacey had it... I feel like an idiot.

"So that night on the train when you were crying?" I dare I say.

"Yes," she whispers, shame in her eyes.

I hold her close, embracing her as tight as I an without hurting her.

"Why?" I ask her, softly.

"I deserve it," she says, barely whispering. "It's my punishment. My penance for what I did."

Before I can ask what she is talking about or plead to her that nobody deserves that kind of a punishment, she continues.

"It was all my fault. I did it. I dropped the mine on the Careers!" she says, looking down at herself in contempt. In shame. In hatred. "I screwed up so bad! I dropped it and then they blew up... and that _thing_ Weldar did to them. It's all my fault it happened! It keeps me up at night, the agony they were in. I did that Gadget, I did that to them!"

She hiccups, almost choking. For a moment it looks like she's going to throw up. Trembling, she continues.

"Every time I get overcome by the guilt I... punish myself," she tells me, getting paler. "It helps."

"Does it really?" I ask, no doubt nearly as pale as she is.

"...Sometimes," she mumbles. "Gadget... I _need_ to be the positive one. I _need_ to be happy for others. It's the only thing I know how to do... bring some kind of joy to people. If I can't even do that, what am I? I'm too stupid to be anything else! ...You said it yourself, my kindness and joy was the thing that kept you alive last year. You often say you like my peppiness... but... but..."

She breaks into fresh waves of sobs, her eyes very red and stained from the many tears. I hold her hand gently.

"I'm stupid, I'm stupid," Lacey doesn't even try to wipe away the tears anymore. "I just... you always talk of liking me for being positive, I'm been so afraid you'd not like me if I wasn't able to do it anymore... Gadget, I can't do it! I can't be happy anymore! I can't, I can't, I can't..."

And again, she cries. Oh Lacey, for all I've tried to help you... did I make this worse? By talking of all the help you've given to me and how I feel better when you're here, smiling? ...Urgh, I'm stupid! To assume she wasn't overly affected by the Arena and to continue to have her on the proverbial pedestal... and even after I knew something had to be up, I still kept doing it. Imagine the pressure this must have put on her when she was already suffering.

"I just tried to keep myself smiling, think positive.. I can't do it," she chokes out, wheezing a little. "Just let me punish myself. Please don't hate me..."

My heart has been aching, watching her in this terrible state. It's terrible that she's having to feel this way... nobody should have to. Nobody. I embrace her tighter.

"I won't let you and I don't hate you," I tell her, firm. "You know why? Because you are _**not at fault**_. You're... you're not the real enemy. Quite the opposite, you're my best friend."

"But-," she tries to say.

"I can't claim to fully understand how it must feel to do that to yourself. I can't say I know exactly how you feel, even after my own mass amount of misery. I can't exactly promise that things will end up perfect," I say to her, careful with my words. "But, you want to know a few things that I can assure beyond any form of doubt?"

I look her right in her eyes, and she looks right back at my own.

"You _are_ my best friend. You are _not_ a monster and anybody who might think so is _wrong_. You're a good person who needs help from those who love you," I say, whispering it into her ear. "Lacey... like me, you're just a little girl really, one with a lot of life to live... you're not a monster."

"It hurts... it's hurts so much..." she shudders, barely able to keep looking at me. But, she doesn't look away. "I want the guilt to stop, please..."

"Pain is hard to stop," I say, uneasy. "...But it can be made bearable. You helped me with that, and I'm here to return that kindness. Just give me the chance to... please."

Lacey still looks unsure.

"Everybody deserves to have their wounds healed," I tell her. "Even if you can't forgive yourself, don't let yourself get infected. Don't risk dying... you say you're nothing without making people happy? I don't think I'd be anything without you. Literally, because you've already saved me before. Happy or sad, I still care about you. So please... let me take care of that arm, ok?"

"...Ok," she mumbles. "I'm sorry."

It's amazing to see this happen. I succeeded, at least somewhat. She holds out her arm, shaking. I dampen the cloth with a bottle of disinfectant and gently hold her other hand.

"It'll sting," I warn her. "Squeeze my hand if you need to."

My heart hurts when I hear her squeal from the cloth, but I gently keep going. Those cuts have been bleeding, open to the air, for a while now. Too long without treatment and this could become dangerous. I focus on my task, but keep looking at her as I clear away the blood.

"We'll survive," I tell her.

"Can you be sure of it?" she whispers.

"Perhaps not," I admit. "But I'd call it very possible. I have a plan, as you know. It's going well so far, now that I've found you."

She doesn't smile, but her pained frown seems a little less severe. It's something, at least. Carefully does it, as I gently clear the last of the blood. I guess there wasn't as much as I thought there had been in my panic. Ok, good. Lacey won't have lost too much blood... bleeding out, a horrific way to die. Her cuts pain me to see, the scars as well, but she's not beyond helping. I know it. I hope it.

"Ok, I'm going to bandage your arm now," I tell her as I unravel the roll of bandages. "Is that ok with you?"

A silent nod is my answer, my permission to continue. So, still letting her hold my other hand I start to bandage her arm, wrapping the bandages around and around. It's not long really until it's all done, and Lacey looks like she's got a fresh, white sleeve. Certainly an improvement. I can't stress enough how glad I am to have gone to the first aid training station, or who knows what I would have done? Oh wait, I do... I'd have panicked and felt worthless for being unable to help.

"Would it be alright if I hugged you?" I ask her.

As soon as she gives a slow nod I hug her, tight and close.

"I'm so glad to see you," I whisper. Hard not to feel glad, with my how warm my chest feels. "I've been so worried. I... I don't know what to say. I'll just be repeating myself over how I'm glad to be with you again. And..."

Lacey looked down, ashamed. I guess now that I've fixed her arm up as best as I can, it's hard to know what comes next. I saw what I saw, and as much as I've tried being here and saying nice things... I know realistically this isn't the end of her pain. Far from it.

"We'll work together to get through this, someway and somehow," is what I eventually decide to tell her. "Once we find Sash, we'll be unbeatable."

"Daddy's here," Lacey says, softly. "He left about two hours ago, to search the area for you."

"Then we'll stay here until he returns," I say. I pause, thinking. "...Does he know about... well..."

"Yes," she nods. "Daddy knows."

I won't press further. Would it help our situation if I ask how he knows? No. What matters is that I've helped her and I don't have to stop doing that. We're gonna be here together until Sash is back, so... why not?

I sit down against a broken car and pat the spot beside me. Slowly, Lacey makes her way over and sits beside me. We're silent for some time, just... sitting.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I ask her.

"I don't know," she says. She's no longer crying, but to hear her so broken... "Just be here, maybe..."

"Always," I say, my hand upon hers.

I should be trying to fix up the Spark Shot 2.0, or at least build something to help protect us or enable us to escape this Arena without complications. But I can't do that, not now. I don't think I'd be able to focus on anything when Lacey's feeling this way. Some may call me weirdly attached... I guess I'd call myself worried for the person who matters the most to me.

"I'm sorry to ask it," I begin. "But... what made you, um... do 'that' before? Did something trigger it?"

"I just felt awful being in here," she says. Understandable, as few would enjoy being in the Hunger Games. "I heard two cannons. I... I was so scared it was you and daddy! I'd be all alone..."

She starts to cry and quickly I'm holding her gently against me. I guess holding her is really all I can do, isn't it? I'm not a therapist. Only the Capitol has those.

I'll never understand why President Orion sat down all those years ago and thought the Hunger Games would actually solve anything. Why didn't that bastard just create a welfare funding for the poor and help the citizens?!

Sometimes, my utter disgust and hatred for the powers that be... it makes it hard to separate that hatred from the everyday citizens who are not at fault.

"I'm _not_ leaving you," I promise her. "Not now that I've found you again. Side by side, we're coming out of this on top."

I won't bring up who died. No need to risk creating more tears and sadness. So instead, I take out the sock of hers I found and pass it to her.

"Yours, I believe," I tell her. "Can't have Lacey Valentine without socks, right?"

Even in here, sad as she is, she manages to smile. Seeing that smile I've missed... it feels good.

"Thank you," she says, her voice cracking. "This was the first sock I ever had for my collection. I was afraid it was gone forever, however long that might be. Thank you Gadget, thank you!"

For an instant, it's like she's free from gloom and pain. Of course, I know the moment will pass pretty fast because that's just realistic. But, it's nice to enjoy the moment.

I freeze when she pecks me on the cheek.

"Thank you," she says again.

We're silent for quite some time after this, waiting for Sash once again, but my heart is pounding. Like I'm sick, yet not. I wonder if this is showing on my face. If Lacey notices anything, she doesn't comment. What do I say, given how it's blatantly clear what's going on here?

I say nothing. I said I'd leave all that stuff for when we're out of this hellhole. Telling Lacey that I'll be right back and to call if she needs me, I scamper off to the piles of junk laying around. Maybe fixing the Spark Shot 2.0 from its light damage will get me to focus once more.

It's pretty easy to find the supplies I need amongst the junk. My hands are a blur, working fast on fixing up the weapon good and proper. Even when Lacey calls me to help her cry it out a bit more, I'm soon enough back to work. Looking around, I can see the chassis of an old pick-up truck.

Hmmmm... with a few heavy modifications and some extra parts, I think I could use that for something great. What's a break-out without a getaway vehicle right? Might be expensive to get parts for it, but really... it'd just be a fast car. The Chronus was a lot more complicated and needed much more expensive parts. I smile, starting to feel hope. It's all falling together now.

Putting my hand to my cheek... maybe there's more than just the pieces of the plan falling. I shake my head, I need to focus. Just a few more minutes and it'll be fixed, easy.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

Much to my everlasting relief - or, at least lasting until the end of today - there were no more cannons and Sash made his way back to the junkyard safely. No signs of injury on him at all, besides bruises he got from the Bloodbath and none of them look particularly severe. Seeing him scoop Lacey up into a hug makes me smile... their bond is truly as pure as the cherry shandy I love to drink.

I squeak in surprise when I get pulled into the hug as well, but I don't resist it. Hugs are awesome. It's nice, almost being part of the family. But I don't hug for long though. After all, now that Sash is here it's time to get down to business.

"It's good to see you Sash," I say. "How are you holding up?"

"As much as I can," he tells me. He looks as Lacey's arm, bandaged by me. "I see things got rough."

He holds Lacey close one again and looks me in the eyes. Even if I were blind, the gratitude would be impossible for me to miss.

" _Thank you_ Gadget," he breaths out, relieved. "Thank you for being here for my little girl."

"It's alright," I say, shyly. "Just, um, passing through... and then not leaving. It was no trouble, I had to do something for her. Lacey matters to me a lot."

Lacey looks at me... certainly not a negative look, in fact I'd call it far beyond just being grateful. But what to call that emotion? I'll sleep on it, time's a-wastin' and the plan, already delayed, has to get started!

"Now that we're all together, I think it's time we get ourselves ready," I say. "Um... for the finale. It's getting nearer all the time."

Lacey just holds onto Sash, in no state to scheme with me. Sash, however, gives a slow nod. That look in his eyes makes it clear he knows what I have in mind. Thank goodness Lacey told him the plan. Ok Gadget, you can do this. Just don't say the L word.

"There are twelve of us still alive," I say to him. "Literally any time, another cannon might fire. When the number of us left gets low, then it'll be finale time. Mutts everywhere, fire, storms... stuff! So, we need to, uh, gather a few supplies so that we'll be ready for the finale. I... have a few ideas in mind, but we'll need to get started on them first thing tomorrow."

I pause. How strange must this be for Sash? To be taking orders from a fourteen year old when he's both an adult _and_ a parent to somebody the same age as me. Then again, does feeling strange mean much when compared to feeling constantly awful from what the Arena might do to him? Or, what it _has_ done to Lacey?

Stop wasting time, self!

"So, we're gonna need a lot of firepower to survive the coming days. We need to dig up the, uh... combustible objects from under the pedestals," like I said, no saying the L word around Lacey, I know better than that now! "I can rewire them like Weldar did. Maybe work on making them remotely detonated."

"Looks like it's the best plan we've got," Sash says, taking a deep breath. He holds Lacey closer. "So, how are we going to get them?"

"Well, we'd head to the Cornucopia and then we'd dig them up," I tell him. I gesture to my shovel laying on the ground beside me. "The shovel should speed up the process a bit... uh, ya dig?"

Maybe it's just me, but I feel like all of Panem just groaned in pain over that lame attempt at a pun. Sash cringes and Lacey stop sniffling to just give me a funny look. Yep, once again my social skills are a swing and a miss.

"...Um... anyway, that's my idea for tomorrow," I say, sheepish. "I might be able to build us some weapons too. Maybe even get one of the wrecked cars around here working again. There's a pick-up truck over there that I might be able to do something with."

"That all sounds promising," Sash says, though he still seems unsure. "One question though, is Lacey coming with us?"

"Well, of course she... oh," I trail off. Oh indeed.

In her current state Lacey might not want to tag along on the mission. Even if she did, would it be a good idea with how she gets so upset whenever landmines are even mentioned? Seeing them getting dug up would be bad. Very bad! After all, you and I both know what happened the last time she had to dig them up and carry them around...

But can we leave Lacey here by herself? I'd certainly not feel comfortable doing so. Though, would that mean Sash goes alone? Or... am I gonna have to go alone?

Oh, if only Smokey hadn't jumped off the trolley. If she were here, this would be easier to work out. Two going off to get the mines, and two staying right here. Alas, it's impossible to divide three by two. Dammit! Nemo and Switch must be miles away, Smokey might be trying to find a way around the ravine... and I have no idea where Bovin might be. Everybody else, I don't believe that I can trust with being in on an escape attempt.

Hard to trust them for that when I can't even trust that they won't kill me in the face.

"...That is a good point Sash. Uh, gee, this is a problem," I say, frowning. "I don't want to suggest you go alone, but I'd rather not go alone either. How are we going to work this out?"

"Anybody else in the area who we're friendly with?" Sash asks.

"Smokey was with me but, uh... she had a job to do," I say, not quite wanting to outright say she ran off to murder Wonder. "If she can follow the tracks if she gets past that ravine, she might get here eventually."

"We could give her some time to get here tomorrow," Sash suggests. "If not, then I'll go alone."

"Daddy, no..." Lacey whispers, shivering.

"I'm a grown man, I'll be alright," Sash says, gentle as can be. "I'm a full time dad, I don't have the _time_ to lie around dead. I'll get there, dig everything up and then be back here by nightfall. Failing that, before the sun rises the next day."

Lacey seems like she's trying to believe his words, but remains unconvinced. For what good it'll do, if any, I hold her hand. It's been a very long and hard day for all of us. I'd say right now we're in no state to really think this over too much beyond the basic outline. Perhaps it'd be best if we turned in for the night.

The sun's going down, so nightfall can't be more than a few minutes away. Yeah, sleep sounds really good right about now. Thinking on it... I feel like I'm just about ready to pass out.

"First thing tomorrow we'll talk this over more," I say. "We need rest. Um... I could take first watch if you want?"

Sash shakes his head, holding up his flail. The spikes of the metal ball look so _sharp_... how did I not notice that he was carrying that thing?

"I'll take first watch," he says. "I'll set some snares around so nobody can get here without being trapped. That should allow all of us to get some form of rest. I'll be fine with just two hours of rest, I'm used to pulling all nighters at work. But you two need a proper rest. Food, and off to bed."

I nod, not fighting his choice. I believe I can trust Sash to keep me safe for the night, and I especially believe he can do so for Lacey. The only person that I am certain is anywhere nearby is Smokey, and if she finds us then all the better I'd say.

Though, I did briefly see Julian during the 'trolley trouble' earlier today. He made clear that any small sort of friendship we had before the Arena would now be forgotten once the Games began, so... I just hope he won't find where we are. For that matter, I hope he won't see Smokey either. After his high score, and the time I saw his training in Two... I don't think anybody would do well against him one on one. Well, besides Matilda anyway...

My mind simply feels abuzz with thoughts. Like it's packed full and close to bursting. Sash is right, we need to sleep. Maybe things will make a bit more sense tomorrow. If nothing else, at least I can better focus on building us some better gear once I'm better rested.

Question is, what should come first? A sniper rifle or a shotgun, assuming I can find the exact parts for both around here?

Ah, what the hell, why not both?

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

The Anthem passed quickly tonight. It seemed as though it did, anyway. I shed a tear when Hatchet's face was shown, but Wonder's face left me feeling very uneasy. He was deadly and dangerous... but honestly, he acted more like a kid than I ever did. It just makes me feel sadder. I feel worse when I realise Gleam lost her son today and it was obvious they were close. Poor woman, going through that kind of pain...

Is it wrong I feel worse for Hatchet than I do for Wonder, though? Maybe it is. He was called weak... and now he's dead. Will his District be silently thinking of how they knew it, or am I just being a rude cynic? Not to mention, how must Nemo be feeling when he'd been so close to pulling Hatchet to safety?

I guess all I can do is remember them, but not dwell upon it all so much that I have a meltdown. After all, I still have work to do. I still have to get lots of us who still live out of this terrible place. Maybe even save the world if I have that kind of ability in me somewhere?

Well, if I do... I'll save the world tomorrow. Maybe.

Right now we're in the back of the pick-up truck. That is to say, Lacey and I. I had the blanket and she had the pillow, so it only made sense that we'd bunk together, right? I say here, my head on the pillow with my arm around Lacey, per her request when she was struggling to sleep. She lays beside me, facing way as she softly snores. She was crying for a while, restless. I'm still unsure how my words of what I hoped were comfort managed to settle her down. I'm not sure they did, really, but so long as she's sleeping at least she's being given a short break from the Games. A chance to rest.

Sash is somewhere around here, no doubt. I think he's setting down the snares now, keeping a firm eye out for the slightest sign of trouble. It feels good, having somebody watching over me. Reminds me of how I had Lacey watching over me last time.

Well, looking at her sleeping beside me and now knowing just how much she is she suffering... now it's my turn to watch over her.

"G'night Lacey," I say as I start to settle down.

Of course, there is something that makes settling down just a little bit difficult. For once, it's not trauma even though it does not exactly help. It's just... laying besides my friend, my arm around her as I try to settle myself down into what I hope will be at least a half-decent rest, my heart is pounding. Feels warm and I'm almost dizzy, but not like I'm concussed or reeling from a punch. More like... I don't know, it's just really nice to be like this, you know? Just here, bunking together and having some peace together, even if just for a few hours. It's cosy.

It's also kinda obvious, isn't it? ...I've fallen in love with her.

Or, at least this is what I'd imagine it to feel like. But, the way it hurts when I see her sad, the way I'm happy to be around her and all the general good feelings when I'm with her... how life is just a bit easier, and how grateful I am for her help, as well as how I want to help her. Yeah, doesn't take a genius to see it, does it?

I shan't worry myself over if she feels that way too. I'm content to just be friends, honestly. Besides, didn't I say I'd leave it until we're out of the Arena? Yes, I did! I've acknowledged it and how nice it feels, so now it's time to get us all out of here. After that maybe I could bring it up. Though, before all that Lacey would need to get the proper help for how much she's hurting on the inside.

That's a thing. Where will we go to get that sort of help, that professional therapy? The Capitol has it, but, uh... something tells me we'd be killed on sight if we escaped the Arena and then went there. Just a hunch...

So where, then, can we go? Three is out, and Eight would no doubt be searched as well. I'll admit, I should have given this more thought. ...Magnette mentioned that Thirteen might be alive, with how she says they use the exact same footage every year. Something about a bird that's always in the same place, I think that's what she said? It was, right? ...Would we really stand to lose anything if we did check it out? Better to have a questionable plan than no plan at all.

Then it's settled, I guess. Get the mines to blow down that skyscraper so that the forcefield can be taken out. Next, use the Spark Shot 2.0's special function to get rid of the trackers. Then, fix up this pick-up truck back to working condition, if not racing condition, so we can drive around to collect all the survivors who would rather escape than play these Games any longer... and then, we drive to Thirteen.

I know it shan't be that simple, and yet I still find myself hoping that it will be.

I hope Nemo and Switch are alright. What happened to them after the ground broke and the birds attacked? Will I ever see them again in this life, or in the next... well, if the next one exists. I'm unsure.

Dayta, Mirrus, Honorius... the girls... how is everybody on the outside? Every minute, they feel further way from me. All the more out of reach. Will they be alright?

Also relevant and unnerving me more and more... how long until the gas being released into the Arena becomes an ongoing hazard, making breathing a struggle? Can't be long now... note to self, try and build gas masks.

So many questions, so few answers. All I can do is sleep, and maybe work it all out tomorrow. A big day looms, one way or the other, and I'll need to be ready to face what it will bring.

So, laying under the blanket with my arm over my friend, I try to do exactly that. I feel sleep finally claiming me within just a few minutes...

* * *

 **END OF DAY 3...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Julian (District 2 Male)

Matilda (District 2 Female)

Binary (District 3 Male)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Switch (District 5 Female)

Sash (District 8 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Wolfgang (District 11 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

13th- **Wonder** (District 1 Male) - Smashed into the back of a train carriage, and then stabbed repeatedly by Smokey.

14th- **Hatchet** (District 7 Male) - Fell down a chasm.

15th- **Edison** (District 5 Male) – Head torn off, by Wolfgang.

16th- **Valley** (District 10 Female) – Poison gas.

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female) - Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Hatchet:** Anybody surprised to see him leave this early? I feel Hatchet was a fun character to write for, and one who got a really raw deal. Born smaller and seen as weak by his own family, and then picked for essentially being born the way he was, he's got among the worst deals in this story of the 24 tributes. Writing for him has been fun, especially with his estrangement and, I feel, justifiable anger at his mother. While at the start he was kind of too attached to Nemo's plotlines and actions I think he's been able to branch out as his own person and act more independent. He's had his own issues with his mother, showed opposition to some of Nemo's ideas along with letting Smokey join the group. I don't think anybody was really expecting Hatchet to leave us at this point, but a combination of words and nasty traps led to his fall. Certainly a loss that will haunt Gadget...

 **Wonder:** Honestly, of the new tributes he's been perhaps my favourite to write for besides Hovis. I mean, every sport has it's obsessed and eager fanboys, so I felt why not apply that goofy fanboyism to the Hunger Games? Add that childish cheering attitude to a muscular Career and, well, it sorta just writes itself. I think people liked Wonder a lot overall, or at least found him fairly entertaining? I'd say he was effective as comic relief and tended to prevent the Career pack from becoming overly negative and brutal, an important thing with Binary and Matilda being in it, though I suppose Wonder himself was an antagonist too. Or perhaps more of an Anti-Villain as to him it was all about the show and nothing particularly personal. In any case, I feel that with most of the District duos having broken or highly depressing relationships with each other, the fact Wonder and Gleam were very close and never had any issues felt more notable, what with how she volunteered to throw her life away for her son. While he may be dead, and the killing blow landed by somebody perhaps not exactly expected, at least he went out in quite the epic action sequence, huh? :D Alas, may the fallen Career rest in peace. T_T


	22. Act 3-4: Sharp Shooter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games.

 **Note:** Sorry for the wait everybody! Had so much going on lately, mainly tons of essays and projects for my Master Degree. Truly a bigger time sinker than World of Warcraft ever was. But, finally got some time to write another chapter of this story, and I'd say it was another good one. I'd hope so at least. Maybe I'm too close to my work to be objective? I'll let you guys judge it as you will, so feel free to leave a review whether you like it or feel it needs improvement as I love to hear what you're thinking. That's it from me, so let's begin!

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 4: Sharp Shooter**

* * *

I wipe the sweat off my forehead, and cough a little as I keep working hard on my latest project. A warm day today, but at least we have water so that's not a serious issue. No, it's the ever greener sky that is going to be an issue really soon. I was feeling a bit sickly before, and sure... I'm fine _now_ , but will that be the case by nightfall? ...Will I even be alive by nightfall?

For the sake of my friends, all the innocent of Panem and... well, an end to this nightmare I must live that long! And, well, much longer than that too. It's been a slow morning in the junkyard without any danger or any of the other people in this Arena being sighted. I sure hope Smokey is alright... the thought of her being hurt, or maybe worse, sends shivers up my spine.

Though, Lacey dozing beside me and occasionally mumbling something nonsensical, that sends a different kind of shiver up my spine, and one not wholly unpleasant or traumatising either.

Focus, self.

It took a lot of effort - mostly from Sash, to be honest - but the pick-up truck has been moved to the center of the clearing. A nice place to rest, but an even better method of escape. I've been working on fixing it up all morning, and while I won't be getting it ready for driving today... tomorrow or the day after would be possible. After all, the sponsors have been raining in!

Seriously, the parachutes are kinda making a mess. I outlined what I wanted to build for the cameras, making sure to highlight the combat potential as well as never before seen speed and carnage it could bring to the games. As soon as I mentioned the gun turret the parachutes starting dropping. I never thought I'd say it, but it's lucky that the average Capitol citizen is so addicted to seeing blood spill from the innocent.

Then again, that exact thing is also a big part of why I am here in the first place...

I'm working as fast and carefully as I possibly can, getting everything sorted out. The chassis is welded together once again, the engine is gradually fixed up with sponsored parts, the very beginnings of the gun turret are being put together... it's gonna be a long job, and I'll probably have to work on it through the night. I may be good, but a team of engineers besides just me would be helpful too.

"How's it coming along?" Sash asks me as he walks up, stretching out. I wonder if he got any sort of a decent rest napping amongst the garbage. Likely not.

"It's getting there. Not as hard as I thought it'd be," I tell him. "Gonna be a while until it's ready to drive though. And, we'll need the... uh, you know..."

I glance at Lacey. She snoring lightly, leaning against me. Maybe she'd not hear me, but I can't risk saying the words ' land mines' next to her. After everything yesterday and the terrible effect that incident has had on her, it'd be callous! Or, at least very rude. Not the way to treat a crush, not at all.

Wait... would this make Sash sort of an in-law?

Awww crap, why did I think that?! Now I can't even look him in the eye without feeling awkward. Great...

Oh snap, he's starting to look confused. I better say something, or this'll get weird!

"We need the boom-booms," I say quickly.

"...We can't just leave Lacey here all alone," Sash says, conflicted.

"We can't take her with us in her current state," I reply. "I mean, um... n-not that I am telling you how to raise your daughter and, um..."

Sash puts a hand to my shoulder, nodding patiently.

"I know what you mean," he assures me. "One of us has to stay here. I think you should stay. I could dig the mines up easy enough and, well... you're her daddy. You can care for Lacey better than I can. She needs you."

"I can't let you go out there by yourself," he says firmly. Protectively, even. "I'm stronger. I'm a grown man, so I should be the one doing the more dangerous jobs. The Careers, and that thing that calls itself your father, would butcher you. That's to say nothing of some of the other tributes or what the Gamemakers could unleash, like Mutts."

"You'd be just as vulnerable to all those things!" I insist to him, standing up carefully. Wouldn't want to wait Lacey up. "If I die... you could be better aid to Lacey. If you died, I'd never be able to help her. You matter more... she'd be safer with you here."

"I can't act like you're in any way worth less or not as vital. You matter, Gadget," he says, gentle. "I completely understand your points, I do. But, Lacey really cares about you. Maybe more than you know. I'd trust her life in your care."

I can't help but feel touched by this statement. Amazing, we're technically arguing, and if anything it's more like an exchange of compliments. Still, one of us has to go back out there. Back to the Cornucopia. Back to grab the mines while danger lurks at every turn.

A year ago I'd have insisted Sash do it and I'd be happy to step back, but not any longer. The only way to get anything done is to step up and do it yourself. I trust him, but I trust myself even more. I could rearm some of them as I dig them up. That way, I could use them as hand grenades on the way back... it's not as if I need all the mines to break out. Just a clump of them. I know Sash won't be able to rewire them and make them deadly like I can.

It's gotta be me.

Besides, thinking on it, Nemo and Switch might try and attack Sash if they saw him. But they won't do that with me. Objectively, I would be safer out there... slightly.

"Sash, I can do this," I tell him. I don't even quiver, for once. "I can always do it when it counts. If i leave now then I could be back before it gets dark, or just after. Either way, we have the mines and our odds go way up. Plus, I have this."

Reaching down I pick up the other thing I was working on today. I said that guns are never supplied and that there's no rule against making one, so... I made one. Not exactly easy. More complicated than I thought, but the fact there were tons of resources in this junkyard and also the fact that sponsors seem to like the idea of me packing heat with a gun, well, it all got taken care of. Spark Shot 2.0 for stunning and this, the Hawkeye, for actual shooting. Close up or sniping, either works.

I just hope that rivets loaded into it will be as deadly as actual bullets, should things get deadly and give me no choice but to open fire.

"Matilda might be able to massacre a room of people with swords and a sledgehammer, but one shot of this..." I trail off. I'm sure it's clear how uncomfortable I am, talking of killing.

I'm not a monster, I'm _not_.

"I could use the gun too," Sash says, looking it over with some interest. "...I just don't want you getting hurt. I'd never for-."

"Ack! Shit!"

We cease talking, turning fast. Somebody just got caught in one of the rope traps Sash set up last night.

...Somebody's here!

"Stay here," Sash says as he grips his flail tightly. "...Cover your ears, just in case."

"Sash? That you?" ...that voice is familiar. Ok, sure, all of them technically are, but this one doesn't sound hostile.

"Bovin? Bovin! Hold on, I'm coming over!" Sash begins to head off towards where the man from ten must be trapped. I let out a breath, glad that it's not somebody who presents a current danger to me.

"Wait, stay back!" Bovin sounds urgent. "Just... stay back. I'll cut myself loose, and explain."

Sash glances at me, unsure. He nods in the direction Bovin is hanging around, as if asking me if I know what's going on. Of course, I only respond with a shrug. I've not seen him since the Bloodbath so Sash's guess is as good as mine. Is Bovin injured?

Though, losing Valley can't be helping him. How much must it hurt to lose your offspring, your flesh and blood? Many parents have faced this agony before now, but to lose them when they're in the Arena with you... the thought makes me want to throw up. Not that I have kids or, um, think I'd ever really get around to having any but... well the point is, it sucks.

I hear a thud, and then footsteps. Bovin enters the clearing, dusting himself off.

"Nice trap," he says, dully. "Didn't see it coming."

It's been days since the previous time I saw him, but Bovin doesn't look too bad after being in the Arena to the fourth day. A little dirty, perhaps, and a bite mark on his left arm which seems to be healing up already - maybe from a sponsor gift? - along with his jacket being a bit torn. But his form... he seems so lifeless, his eyes distant and red. Like he's just... done.

Valley's death has clearly reduced this strong man to a shell of himself, from a glance. Though, I guess all of in here are not the same as we used to be. Far from it.

"Yeah, point of it was to catch people unaware," Sash says. "Hard to trap people who know the trap is there."

Awkward silence, that's what's going on. Bovin glances around, spotting the car.

"That looks ambitious," he says.

"Ambition is my middle name," I say, proudly as I put my hands to my hips.

"Wasn't it Malia?" Sash asks.

"Um..." I feel my confidence deflate, like balloon full of awkwardness. "...Come on, let me enjoy the praise..."

Bovin moves closer, looking over the car carefully.

"Not sure how it works, honestly," he says as he looks at the engine. "You gonna drive this thing around the Arena?"

"That's the plan," I say. Well, part of it. "The gun turret should keep the, uh, enemy from hurting us once I get it all put together."

We're silent for a few moments. On the one hand, Bovin has rejoined us by purest luck. Excellent! But on the other hand Valley is dead and, while I don't know how she died, it can't have been pretty... and Bovin's looking to be in grief. Not excellent! ...What do we say now?

A yawn catches my attention. Lacey wakes up, looking at us as she rubs her eyes.

"What's going on?" she asks, quietly. "...Anybody die...?"

"Nope. Still twelve of us alive," I tell her. "Four of us here right now."

Lacey yelps when she sees Bovin so close, but she soon relaxes. I guess she remembered he's an ally.

"What's the plan?" she asks. "Are we um... going out there?"

"Not yet," Sash says. "The car needs to be finished first."

"RAT. Rapid Armoured Transport," I can't help but add. "But you know... now that Bovin is here, maybe we can go out there."

"What are talking about?" Bovin asks, confused. Oh yeah, I don't know if I told him about the land mine plan. If I did, maybe Arena stress made him forget?

"Uh well, we need to get the, uh..." I trail off, glancing at Lacey. "We need the boom-booms from by the launch pedestals. It'd give us some amazing firepower, once I rewire them."

"Boom booms?" he says, raising an eyebrow. "You mean land mines, right kid?"

Lacey stiffens beside me, her discomfort clear. Exactly the reason we can't bring her along, besides the fact in her current state it's too risky. It makes me wonder how I'd detonate the mines without terrifying her, but it's a very on-the-fly kind of plan, I'll work it out when it becomes relevant.

"We don't call them by their name around Lacey," I say quickly. "...Sash, if Bovin's willing to take part... me and him could go get the boom-booms and you could stay here with Lacey."

"...That's certainly better than you going alone," he says.

"Ok, so the plan is we go back out there to the Cornucopia, get mines and then come back here? I'd essentially be bodyguarding Gadget?" Bovin asks, crossing his arms. "...Ok, fine. But I'd like some food and water first. Make this alliance worth my while. And... and..."

He holds back a sob. He's tough on the outside, but not all pain is visible as blood. How horrible was Valley's death!? Did the Careers get her...?

"...I need some time to just sit down," he says, shuddering. "I lost my little girl."

He looks at Sash, and then to Lacey.

"You shouldn't have to lose yours," he says. I gulp for a moment as his firm gaze rests on me. "Either of them. Not until... whatever the hell the 'finale' might be."

"Oh, it'll be something alright..." this much, I know for sure. Just you wait Snow, Plutarch and the rest, just you wait... "Take all the time you need, so long as it's maybe under an hour."

"Half an hour is fine," he says, waving me off.

"Bovin, about Valley, I-." Sash is cut off as Bovin raises a hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," says the man from Ten. "I appreciate the thought, but... just, no. Please."

"I understand," Sash kneels beside Lacey, holding her. "So, why didn't you want us to come over and get you down? Somebody with you?"

"Not quite," he says. "I'll show you. HAAARRGGH! COME!"

As if on cue - and by the looks of things, it must have been a command - three dogs, their sharp teeth giving away their Mutt status, scamper over to stand behind him. Seeing us, they begin to snarl.

I barely have the Spark Shot 2.0 raised before Bovin glances at the Mutts.

"HAAARRGGH! CEASE!"

On cue they stop everything, sitting in position. They almost shrink back a little as Bovin stares at them. They respect and fear their master, no doubt about it.

I guess Bovin's plan actually worked. He did tame the Mutts after all... but how? Ten has Livestock so I guess he's worked with animals for decades, but I would have thought... actually, this is a good thing, really. Why question it?

"They won't attack us, right?" Sash asks, serious as can be. "I don't want them near Lacey or Gadget."

"I won't let them do anything," Bovin assures. He looks at the sky, scowling. "That fucking gas, it's getting worse. Any of you lot got gas masks?"

"No," Sash says, grim.

"No..." Lacey says quietly.

"No, but I could possibly make one?" I say. "Not easy, but... possible."

"Good. Any of you getting sick from it yet?" he continues.

"...I've been coughing a bit, but nothing too bad so far," Sasha admits, frowning.

"I'm fine," I assure him.

"...Same..." Lacey hugs Sash closer, afraid.

Bovin nods, moving over to sit a distance away. He just sits, drawing up his knees. Staring into nothing, his eyes a little unfocused, he lets out a tear. He doesn't weep or cry, but he sure does hurt. I really hope he'll be alright.

As he'll be my companion for the mission - Operation Explosive Dragon sounds like a good name for it - it makes me wonder how I might inform him of the escape plan. He knows we're allies, and he knows of the land mines. He's even see the RAT... but he doesn't know the true purpose. Keeping him in the dark wouldn't be a good idea. He may get angry or feel 'played', but how can I tell him when I'm always on camera. He doesn't know Avox sign language.

- _Mirrus, any chance you could get Honorius to sponsor me a therapist_?-

I pause, thinking for a moment.

- _And maybe one for Lacey too?_ -

Soon, I just lay in the back of the pick-up truck to doze, taking a break from all the work I've been doing. I have the plan, the bodyguard and the equipment for it. I can work more on turning the pick-up into the RAT once I'm back here tonight. Until then, I think I might have earned myself a brief nap.

Laying my head down on the pillow, I look up at the sky. Getting greener... not only am I against the clock of the tribute number, but the clock of poison as well. In theory I could live longer than others by being careful and smart.

But, there's no way I'd be able to outlive the others with the poison. Surely Matilda, being so big and strong, could win by sheer endurance. Clock's ticking, can't afford to slow down. Just a quick nap, and then it's straight to the Cornucopia.

A minute or so passes before Lacey comes over, curling up to me.

Ulp!

"Please don't die," she begs me, fear in her eyes. "You have to come back, _please_."

"I'll be back," I take her hand, giving it a squeeze. "Just a few miles there and back, nothing too crazy. I won't be alone, I'll have Bovin. And, you'll have Sash while I'm away. You'll be safe."

"But, I'm not worried about myself... I'm worried about you," she says, quiet as a mouse. "You're the one going out there and facing the danger."

"Yeah, I am... it is dangerous," I agree. "But, I have to. I can dig up the, uh, things and rewire them. I'll be alright. We all will be, I think."

"Aren't you scared of what's lurking out there?" she asks me.

"Yeah, I'm terrified," I agree, looking into her eyes. "But it's not about being scared or brave. It's... it's about doing the right thing, what's best for all of us."

I can't help but squeak a little as she hugs me close to her.

"I trust you," she says. "I trust you to be alright. Just don't die..."

I manage up hug her in return, tighter than her hug towards me. I manage to keep my expression bold... I guess she brings out the best in me. It's a nice thought, and I guess it's true. Lacey did a lot in the Seventy Fourth Games for me, so now... now it's my turn to repay it all back in the Quell, and whatever comes after.

"I don't have time in my schedule to die," I tell her. "I have too much going on in the living world as it is. Like being here with you."

Even for a moment, it's nice seeing her smile. Nice, too, that we just lay here to try and rest for a while in the time before I'll head out once again into the dangers outside the junkyard. Nicer still when she puts an arm over me.

Ulp!

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

It's been a fair walk so far for Bovin and I. Pretty uneventful too. We walk on and on through the Arena, closer to the Cornucopia with every step. I mean, I think so. Bovin's the one leading us as he's the one who went through here before, not me. Lots of broken buildings around here and cracked tarmac that used to be streets and roads long ago. A smell of fuel fills the air, no doubt from that broken tanker truck we passed a little ways back.

All the city looks the same to me, really, but Bovin knows what he's doing. I walk beside him, Spark Shot 2.0 in hand and shovel sheathed across my backpack. Bovin, meanwhile, has his own bag of supplies and a sharp knife in his pocket. Knives make me nervous, but I can't help eyeing the gun in his hands.

The Hawkeye, which he claimed for himself. He says he's handles guns before, having had to put down mad cows or snipe Tracker-Jacker nests from a mile away for other farmers and ranch owners. I guess it makes sense to let him have it, but my ally or not... he could still shoot me. Dead by my own gun, not really a death to envy.

Maybe I'm just anxious because of the trio of Mutts he's got following along behind us. They've made no attempt to attack me or even look at me, but I just can't trust a Mutt. They creep me out so much.

"So, what so we do when we get there?" Bovin asks. "Beyond just digging up the mines and returning to the junkyard?"

"Well, I'll go in there and dig them up, and I was thinking that you could cover me with the Hawkeye. Shoot anything that gets too near me. If we're lucky, you won't need to," I grip my Spark Shot 2.0 tightly as I speak. "The Careers might not even be there. Last I saw them they were all together elsewhere... they didn't even leave a guard."

"Good, we can grab more supplies. Meat, water, a sleeping bag," Bovin lists, picking up speed just a little. I try to keep up with him, a feat made easy by my long legs. "If we were truly lucky though, we'd not have been picked for this Quell. If we hadn't then..."

Bovin goes silent, shaking his head. His footsteps seem to get heavier, his stance a little more fierce and strong. I can't see his expression from where I stand, but no doubt it's grim and hurt as he thinks of his fallen daughter.

What should I say?

"I know that nothing I say can remove the pain, or bring her back," I begin, praying I am not saying something stupid. "But... I want to help in any other way I can. I want to empathise, just... help. I know I'm fourteen and you're much older, but it doesn't mean I shouldn't try to be nice and do what I can for you. So... I'm here, if you need me."

Bovin seems to go rigid in his stride for a moment. I gulp, fearing I may have said the wrong thing. Maybe saying nothing would've been the right choice?

"...I appreciate it," he says, slowly. "Really, I do. But... there's only so much words can do, and it's not a lot. Valley's dead, nothing can change that. It'll hurt me to the day I die whether it's soon or years away if I win this deadly game. Myself and Rhody, my wife, has her when we were seventeen you know. Half my life Valley's been my little girl. Now she's not here... because of that stupid, fucking, awful..."

I tense as Bovin trails off into a seethe of pain and rage. The Mutts look nervous too, as if afraid he'll attack them. Who is Bovin referring to? A Career? Wolfgang? ...Nemo or Switch...?

"...She was already really sick," he says, shaking his head. "Didn't take long at all once that poison gas started being released. Not doing a thing to me, I never get sick, but Valley... I woke up right as her cannon fired. I got her outta the Bloodbath, and then... then she died in her sleep. Painless, but... well, it's hard being a Tribute as we both know. Worse, though, is being a 'District Ten Female'."

"My heart goes out to Valley," I mumble. Poor girl, poor girl indeed... "Wait, what makes it worse to be a female from Ten?"

"Ever notice people up in the Capitol tend to view them as killers, or savages? Perhaps moreso than other Tributes are, even before they know anything about us?" Bovin asks. Hmmm... now that he mentions it, maybe they do. Never really focused on it but the past few years it did seem people reacted just a but differently when girls from Ten were being interviewed or on-screen in the Arena. "Any idea why this is the way it is?"

"Um... I feel like I should," I say, awkwardly. "But, uh... sorry, nothing comes to mind."

"Sophie Hurst. First ever girl from Ten that there was. An ancestor of mine, actually. She landed the first ever kill of the Hunger Games. Way I remember it, it was Jakki Jones from Seven... Sophie fumbled on the crossbow and accidentally fired it. they show it in schools, so you know what came next right?" his voice sound so dull, so dead as he speaks. Like it's a personal insult... I guess with Sophie being related to him, it would be personal, huh?

"Yeah... I do. The first ever Bloodbath," I can't help but flinch at the thought of it. Jakki died, the boy from Seven killed Sophie, then it just went on and on until eighteen kids died in that meadow on day one... so horrible. "They think she did it on purpose?"

"Ayup," Bovin says, shaking his head. "They remember Sophie as a bloodthirsty girl, nothing more. Every girl from my District has gotten the same sort of label ever since. Anyway, nothing can be done about that now. More we focus on death, closer to death we'll be. We have a job to do, and the Cornucopia isn't far from here."

We walk silently once more. It feels like our talk isn't over though... the plight of Girls from Ten, the pain from Valley's death... what more can I say?"

"Um... speaking of Valley I was thinking, uh... maybe she..." I stammer. Urgh, why did I rush into this?!

" _Please_ , don't talk about Valley," Bovin's firmness makes me tremble a bit. "Just... just don't. Not now."

After that, we're silent. This time, our talk really does feel over. Stupid me... of course he'd not want to discuss Valley more than he has to. He's grieving hard. Honestly, though I hardly knew her I'm starting to miss her as well. Same for Hatchet and Hovis... quite a few good people dead, this year and throughout seventy four years prior.

As we walk in a tense silence, I can't help but ponder something.

What may have happened if Sophie's arrow had missed... what if they never hurt each other at all and it all backfired on President Orion? A girl can dream.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

"See anybody?" Bovin asks me.

"Nope, nobody," I tell him.

We're at the very edge of the Cornucopia clearing. The walls are now down but that doesn't make the area any less dangerous. From out here, it seems nobody is around. No sign of a guard or any kind of a camp or base for the Careers. If the place were empty it'd make perfect sense to not bother lingering here, but... I can see there is still a good amount of supplies left. Every time the Cornucopia rotates towards me I can see plenty remains inside it.

It's strange... feels too quiet, but I have to go in there to grab these mines where I like it or not, so I won't complain too much. The sooner I get in there and start digging, the sooner I can start heading back. Bovin grabs a burlap sack out of his backpack, passing it over to me.

"You ready?" he asks, gripping the Hawkeye tightly.

"Nope, but I'll do it anyway," I tell him, gulping back the nerves. "Watch out for me, ok? If anything gets near me-."

"-I'll snipe it," he says quickly. "You focus on digging, you let me worry about killing anything that may or may not appear. I'm going up. Anything else I should know?"

"There's twenty rivets loaded. You have extra ammo, but just keep in mind how long it'll be before you have to reload," I say, entering the clearing.

Bovin nods and enters one of the buildings. A moment passes before I hear him running up the stairs inside towards the roof. It seemed the implies way of doing things. I dig the mines up, he snipes anything that gets near me from the safety of a high up roof.

He's doing his part... now, time for me to do mine. Shovel in one hand I take a deep breath.

Here I go.

My footsteps are fast, each lightly thumping on the dirt as I sprint into the clearing of the Cornucopia. It feels so strange to be back here, especially as last time I was here everything was... a mess. The Bloodbath. The screams. The great amounts of violence. I remember it all so clearly, as much as I wish I didn't.

But now this place is silent. No noise at all, except the gentle whir of the Cornucopia turntable rotating around. Of course, I can think about supplies and what might be useful later. For now, I run to the nearest pedestal with my shovel at the ready.

It's shovelling time!

I remember last year I was forced to dig by hand. Rough stuff, but it got done. Fortunately the ground here is softer than that terrible forest, and the shovel makes it an even quicker job. I work fast, maybe a little frantic, as I unearth the mines by the pedestal. Who started at this one I wonder... guess it doesn't really matter, huh? I waste no time grabbing up the three mines and stuffing them into the sack. I can afford to be a little rough when they're not live and dangerous.

Off to the pedestal beside this one to repeat the process. With how they're looped in a big circle it's just a matter of going around in a loop, nothing to it. Though, I should be careful to make sure I don't go beyond the Cornucopia where Bovin cannot cover me with his gunfire.

I'm soon panting a little, sweating a bit too, from all the manual labour. I'm not as thin or frail as I used to be, but I'm still not built for physical activity. I bought water with me, but with how thirsty I'm getting... I'm hoping the Cornucopia has more within it. More sweet, cool, refreshing water.

Maybe a cheese bun too. That'd be nice. Mmmmmm, cheese...

Six pedestals are soon cleared without any issues besides me feeling tired. Already going better than I'd thought, and thankfully the landmines aren't heavy as I drag them in the sack.

Holy fuck!

A hand to my chest, I breath deeply in and out as my heart races. Shaking a bit I rapidly mutter some words of comfort to myself.

"Programming, engineering, cheese buns, plushies, drawing, painting, cuddles, friends, love..." my breathing starts to stabilise a bit as I repeat this manta a few times.

It's just, the sight of this pedestal with dried blood splattered all around it sent me into a mini-panic. Usually the worst of the gore gets cleaned up after a body is taken away. It happened last year with the Careers after the... incident. Here, though, it seems they decided to leave things as is... I guess for horror factor or atmosphere? This must be the pedestal of whoever it was that fell to the mines... and based on whose bodies I saw and how Smokey said Wonder speared Mack... yeah, it must have been Karron.

This blood, and some of the brains on the ground, it's all hers... I swallow down the vomit and move to the next pedestal, trying not to think on it too hard.

As I dig up the mines from the eighth pedestal I can't stop myself from screaming. Mutts! Mutts!

The Gamemakers clearly have decided to not humour me anymore and to make their next move. Emerging from nowhere come the Mutts. They're vicious dogs, much like the ones Bovin tamed, but maybe even worse to look at. Starved bodies, sharp teeth in their drooling maws, white eyes lacking any pupils and... they're so red, it's like they're skinless!

All this would be bad enough, but the worst part is that they're coming right for me!

A gunshot runs throughout the air. Blood splatters around the head of one of the Mutts, the projectile having blasted through its skull, and it drops dead in an instant. Oh, thank you Bovin...

As another Mutt is blasted dead, making the other two currently in the area pause to look around for the source of the shot I dig rapidly as my arms allow, getting the land mines out of the dirt. It's a quick process, and in the short time it takes Bovin has already shot the Mutts. I dash to the next pedestal. Surely there are more Mutts where those came from, but maybe...

Oh shit! There are more!

The Mutts are faster now, but so is my digging. My arms are aching, but I try to ignore it as much as I can. Come on self! Dig, dig, dig! The dirt is scattered in a flurry, some of it coating me. Even as the gunshots fire, I don't look up. I just dig.

The Mutts scream and snarl, all of them dying. I feel like I'm gonna be sick! I try to focus on digging, but it's not easy when these dogs keep leaping at me. Bovin shoots them every time without fail, but when they get shot a mere foot away from me, it's little wonder I'm so on edge. If they get their jaws on my neck, it's all over.

A few minutes and four more pedestals down the line the gunfire suddenly stops. A quick glance around shows that twenty Mutts lay dead upon the dirt. Crap, Bovin's reloading but it's not over yet. The fiendish howl proves it. Another dog Mutt jumps off the top of the Cornucopia, charging towards me.

"Go away! Go away!" I shriek, stepping back.

It jumps at me. I can't help screaming as it does, but scared of Mutts as I am the fear won't make me forget one thing. I'm not unarmed or helpless.

The clang and sound breaking bones echoes as my shovel connects with the Mutt's skull. I breath deeply, my knees knocking. It twitches on the ground, whining and pitifully snarling. I look to the side as I swing the shovel down, silencing the Mutt.

More Mutts, more scampering of fast, heavy feet. How many of these things do they have?! Digging at the latest pedestal in the circular formation I can see a pack of five dogs getting near. No, no, no!

"Get down!"

Hearing Bovin yelling the warning I drop to the ground. Bullets fire where I had been standing, each one hitting right into one of the Mutts. They sprawl to the ground, their bodies skidding along the dirt before coming to a stop

I wheeze a little. That was too close. If I hadn't built the Hawkeye... no, better not think about it. It didn't happen, I didn't die. Why worry too hard over what didn't happen this time? So, I move over to the next pedestal.

I barely hear the snarl before I'm jumped upon, stumbling to the ground. The Mutt stares me right in the eyes for a moment, though the moment passes quickly as it tries to chew at my neck.

"BOVIIIIIIIIN! HEEEEEEEEEELP!"

I hold the Mutt around the neck with both hands gripping hard. It snarls and chomps the air inches from my face, unable to reach me as it chokes. I don't know how long I can hold it back though. I'm not sure I can make it suffocate before my arms become too weak.

Why isn't Bovin shooting?!

"Shoot it! Shoot it!" I scream, tightening my grip as much as I can.

"The gun jammed!" Bovin calls, panicking.

Shit!

It's barely an inch from me now. If this beast wasn't on top of me, pinning me down then... it's a gamble, but between that and waiting for my face to get eaten I'll risk it! With a yell, perhaps the final one I'll ever make, I roll myself over with as much force as I can muster from my body. I groan, dazed, but now I'm on top of the Mutt and it struggles beneath me.

"Die! Leave me alone!" I yell almost hysterically, balling my right hand into a fist.

The splat of flesh seems to echo as my fist makes contact, over and over. I think the fourth punch to the dog's neck is what killed it, but by the time I've stopped and stumbled back shaking badly... I think I punched it sixteen times? My fist is covered in blood and some of it got under the fingerless glove. A splat is on my jacket too. So gross...

Getting up, the carnage is apparent. Mutts lay dead all around the clearing, slumped over lifelessly. Even in death, their faces are full of hate and aggression. Only difference in them now from a few minutes ago, besides the blood, is that they're unmoving. A clear improvement.

I grab up my shovel once more and resume digging at the next pedestal. I've probably gotten all the mines I need already, but having three spares won't be a bad thing. Actually, thinking on it, to blow up the skyscraper and knock it directly into the forcefield... I may just need fifteen of them. Perfect then. Just dig these three up, see if I can grab some more supplies from the Cornucopia and then leave. Nothing more to do here after that.

Dragging the sack of landmines as I scramble up the hill I'm soon flinching again. Some blood still coats the dirt here and there. Worse still, getting up to the Cornucopia I can see a large puddle of fried blood coats the floor within. So sick...

I think it's Beffany's blood. That's where she collapsed and I almost got cornered by Matilda. Stepping right around the blood I start to look for anything good. The best stuff is gone by now, either in the hands of others or consumed, but there's still stuff here that I could make some use out of.

Food like bread, meat pies, tins of fruit, that sort of stuff.

Three more bottles of water.

A medical kit. Not sure what's in it, but anything to do with first aid helps.

Footsteps make me look up from the chest I'm searching through. I'm about to ask Bovin what he wants from the supplies, but instead I can only scream.

"Fuck! Fuck!" I shriek, scrambling backwards.

Wolfgang comes to a stop at the entrance of the Cornucopia. He's just as massive and scary as when I last saw him... maybe more, as now he's got a few extra cuts on his arms. The signs of a fight with another tribute, a stalemate perhaps due to the lack of a cannon. Seems he has plenty of supplies, and in one hand he's gripping a crescent sword. Much like the kind of weapon Thresh had last year.

He stares at me for a moment, no emotion on his face. Oh shit, he's gonna kill me! Come on Gadget, think fast!

"I didn't kill Chive!" I squeak out. "It wasn't me!"

"Oh, I believe you," he says, calm. He cracks his knuckles, still not emoting. "I saw the drunk boy from Nine do it. I tore off his arms and stomped his chest until it caved in."

I almost vomit right where I stand. The thought of dying such a horrific death... that might be his plan here, to make me so disgusted and horrified that I can't even focus on running. I have no doubt he did it, but I see his game here.

"I don't know how you escaped me at those containers," he says, gripping his sword tighter, getting into a stance for a charge. "But you're not gonna pull that off this time. I have a life to get back to, men and boys who need me to lead them."

I don't bother to wait and see if he's done speaking. So long as he speaks it means he's not killing me. I grabbed up a crate and threw it at him. He slashes his sword, breaking it apart in a second. He takes one step back from the rubble of it hitting him but it's clear I merely annoyed him a bit.

"Not a good idea," he says, starting to approach me, his footsteps heavy.

He may be bigger and much stronger than me, but I'm still the one at the back of the Cornucopia and surrounded by supplies. I grab everything in my range to throw at him. A rolled up sleeping bag, another crate, a medical kit, a frying pan, a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a throwing knife, everything!

Wolfgang just looked like he's getting more and more pissed off. If I've caused him any pain, he's not showing it. Even the throwing knife, sunken into his shoulder, gets nothing more than a grunt. He yanks it out and tosses it to the side as he looms over me.

Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!

"Stay still," he grunts, raising the sword.

I leap to the side hitting into the wall as he brings down the sword, striking the wall hard enough to cause a dent. He turns to me in an instant as I recover, ready for another strike.

"Back off!" I scream.

Another echo, this time from my shovel hitting him upside the head. He swears, stumbling around, but I'm not gonna wait around to see what he does next, I'm running for my life! All my supplies with me I'm sprinting out of the Cornucopia and leap down the dirt hill.

"Bovin! A little help here!" I call out, praying he's not already gone.

A gunshot rings out and I hear a yell behind me. Glancing back, I see Wolfgang has been shot in his left hand. It's bleeding pretty badly. Not enough to slow him down as _holy shit he's right behind me_!

Wait, why am I being stupid? I have the Spark Shot 2.0!

I shriek as I hit the ground, my weapon landing a few feet away. I tripped over the corpse of a Mutt. I scramble to grab the weapon but Wolfgang reaches me first. Pale faced I look up at him as I struggle under his foot. I struggle a whole lot less when a hard kick to my chest knocks the air right out of me. Owwwww...

"You have fight in you," he says, swaying a bit. Some blood pours from his jaw as he speaks. He then scowls deeply, making a face I'll surely see in my nightmares. "You also pissed me off. Goodbye."

"Help!" I barely manage to scream.

"HAAARRGGH! ATTACK!"

Wolfgang looks up just as I do, seeing Bovin has entered the clearing. But Wolfgang seems more focused on the trio of Mutts that are charging at him, all snarling vicously.

Oh shit, they're coming for me too!

The instant Wolfgang releases me to face the Mutts and Bovin is the instant that I scramble away. Fast as my legs can carry me I run back towards the Cornucopia. Reaching the top, kneeling over just a few inches from the turntable I dare to glance back.

I really wish I hadn't been so curious.

The Mutts have just now been able to tackle Wolfgang to the ground. I guess having three of them biting you at once would make anybody fall over. It looks like it's all over now. I was lucky to have only one Mutt on me and grab it by the neck before it could chew me up. Wolfgang has got three of them upon him and he just lost hold of his weapon. he punches, kicks and roars but it won't do any good. I start sobbing, horrified at the sight.

One of the Mutts feasts on his gut, one is trying to gnaw in to his neck and... oh fuck, one just ripped out one of Wolfgang's knee tendons. But still he fights, still he screams and refuses to give up.

Bovin stands near him, his knife in hand and at the ready. The Hawkeye lays discarded not too far away. I guess it jammed again?

Wolfgang throws one of the Mutts off him, the beast howling in pain.

"No! Get off!" he screams, more blood coming from his mouth. "If you think the leader of-."

He doesn't finish his sentence. The Mutt leapt back upon him, sinking its teeth into Wolfgang's throat. I scream covered my eyes as I cower on the ground. It tore his throat out! The screams swiftly go silent in barely two seconds, the only remaining sounds being the Mutts chewing up his flesh.

The cannon fires, booming loudly. But, I don't dare uncover my eyes. Not until I don't feel like I'm gonna have a heart attack from what I just witnessed.

"HAAARRGGH! CEASE!" Bovin roars.

The sounds of feasting stop and all is eerily quiet once again. I slowly uncover my eyes, looking around. Wolfgang lays dead, his body a mess of blood and gore. Bovin looks at him, almost pitying, and approaches me. He kneels down and, after a pause, opens his arms.

"...Need a hug?" he asks, uncertain.

I don't hesitate to fling my arms around him, breathing shakily. It's nice to be hugged, even if for a moment in the most terrible of places.

"That was horrible," I whisper.

"It was," he agrees. "...But we have what we came here for. Unless you need to dig up more of them?"

"No, this should be enough," I assure him, weakly standing up. "...Sorry about that. I should be used to all this violence by now, but sometimes it... it gets to me."

"You're holding it together better than most kids your age would," he says, also rising up. "I'll grab some supplies and then we can go. Also, the gun got jammed. Any ideas how to fix it?"

"Maybe. Just me a minute or two and I might have it working again," I say, descending down the dirt hill.

While Bovin takes his pick of the remaining supplies I move over to the Hawkeye, taking the long way around Wolfgang's corpse. Looking it over, not a hard fix. Just adjust that part of the chamber _there_ , and then a little twist of the pump _here_... perfect.

Looking over at Wolfgang's remains I can't help the depressed look that appears on my face.

"I'd not have wanted to die so horrible. You shouldn't have either," I say, quiet. "...Rest in peace."

I hand the Hawkeye to Bovin as he comes back towards me, his backpack now bulging with gear and a serrated sword in one hand. Nothing left to do here now.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah... let's go," I agree.

With one last yell, Bovin gets his Mutt trio to follow after us. Farewell to the Cornucopia, as chances are we won't be coming back to it. Just as well, as there's nothing here but a whole lot of trouble. With all the screaming, fighting and gunfire, I know one thing for certain now that we're leaving and still alive.

We got seriously lucky that the Careers were nowhere nearby. If they'd heard us...

* * *

 **(Some time later...)**

* * *

"A few more miles, right?" I ask, panting a little.

"Yeah, just a few," Bovin says, nodding his head. "You ok? Like, I know we're both messed up but is the gas hurting you?"

"Not enough to kill me," I tell him. "Starting to cough a bit though."

Bovin pauses to root around in his backpack, yanking out something that he presses into my free hand. A gas mask.

"Found it at the back of the Cornucopia behind a chest," he tells me. "Should keep you safe from... well..."

 _Dying the same way as Valley_ , is what I believe has gone unspoken. I give him my thanks as I put it on. Hmmm, suddenly the air feels cleaner. Only a subtle difference, but it's still there. You know, this gas mask doesn't seem like a particularly complicated design. Maybe I could work on building a few like this? Might take a few tries and I'm not sure it'll work - if we escape fast enough, maybe we won't even need them? - but if I can do anything to stop my friends suffering, then you better believe that I will get right on with doing it. Being poisoned to death... it just sounds so _wrong_ , so haunting to think about it.

"So, what's next?" Bovin asks. "You have more to your plan than just gathering landmines to use as weapons, right?"

"Uh... in a matter of speaking, I do," I speak slow, wondering how I can tell him my plan and not alert the Gamemakers to it. I could try whispering very quietly as I think if we're far enough from the nearest cameras they may not hear me... but, it's a big risk. "Fixing up the RAT into driving condition, and then... did you notice the massive skyscraper some miles away?"

"I did. Kind of hard not to. What of it?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm thinking that we can head there next. I have a good feeling... plus, staying in the junkyard too long would just make the Gamemakers flush us out sooner or later," I say. Oh boy, that surely wasn't convincing. "Sorry if this is awkward or dumb at all, following the lead of a girl less than half your age."

"An awkward plan is better than no plan," Bovin says, shrugging. "I think I'd live longer sticking with your group anyway. The Careers are still out there and I can't face them by myself. These Mutts won't last forever, I know it."

Ah yes, the Careers... even with Julian broken away from them and Wonder now dead, they're still a deadly group. Matilda is incredibly powerful and has a great willingness to kill, Gleam is certainly skilled too and I think she'd have common sense which can be dangerous to be up against... and then, there's Binary. My own personal nemesis. The foe who hits me very close to home.

Ok, rephrasing that. He hits me in my home, or did at least. I still remember the beltings, and being scared makes me recall it all the more.

I need a therapist.

The ground rumbles hard and, while Bovin stands firm where he is, I stumble around with a shriek of alarm. It's an earthquake! The buildings might collapse from the source, I gotta move!

The ground cracks apart, falling away as I stumble. I hear Bovin yelling in alarm somewhere behind me, but survival instinct has me running forwards the opposite way. The ground behind me is too dangerous to risk it. Only when the rumbling stops to I dare to turn back and check on my ally.

Bovin's fine, no visible harm done, but I won't be able to walk back with him now. The street fell away, and it looks like the newly formed ravine is moving on a distance ahead. The ravine is full of a sort of burning tar. Smells like death. I can see one of Bovin's three Mutts fell in there, already dead. Bovin gives me a quick wave.

"We'll have to continue alone," he says, grim. "The junkyard is ahead that way. If we keep on going that direction, we should reach it around the same time."

Miles on foot by myself? ...I can handle that. I already did that for the first day in the Quell, so why not again? I can do it.

"I'll see you in a few hours," I tell him. "Stay safe."

"You too," he says, giving me a firm nod.

Bovin quickly sets off a different way, rounding a building and leaving my sight. His footsteps soon become distant and then silent. Left alone, I peer down at the tar. It bubbles and hisses, no doubt a deadly temperature. I turn away, walking down the only path left open towards me.

The day long sunset makes it hard to keep track of the time, but I doubt nightfall is much longer than a few hours away now. Maybe less than that, even. Better get running faster, because while _I_ know that Wolfgang is who the cannon is for... Lacey does not.

The thought of her panicking over me gets me sprinting down the street like a blur.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

I've been scared from the moment I entered this Arena, but I'm feeling much more wary now than I did before. You'd think with how there are only ten others, and six of them are on my side I'd not have much to worry about, but when you're actually here in the Hunger Games it's never so simple. Not just the other people that can be a danger, but Mutts too. Arena hazards as well... never a shortage of danger.

Maybe that's why I feel so nervous at the moment. The fact nothing is happening at all... nothing. It's completely silent as I walk down the latest street of many. Not a hazard to be seen or a danger to be heard. The only thing even slightly amiss is the light amount of fog, and even I don't find that scary.

Though, thinking of Wolfgang's horrible death is certainly messing with my head. I saw his damn knee tendon torn out! While he was fully conscious! Thinking on it makes me sick. I almost feel the pain as the nasty images swirl around my mind. Get out! Get out!

You'd think that after all of the horrors I've seen that I'd be desensitised to it all... maybe to some degree, but not enough. Not enough to stop myself shaking all over.

Looking around I can see an old bar over there. I can't help but like my lips at the thought of a nice drink. I really miss drinking, it gave me such comfort... but, I have a bottle on me. One of those I found at the bar Smokey and Hatchet almost battled in. I can't help discreetly glancing around.

Maybe I can spare five minutes for a few sips. It'd calm me down, at least.

Sitting down, I take off the gas mask and take out the bottle. I only get to gulp down two mouthfuls before pain jolts through me as I'm sent flying to the ground. Laying in a crumpled heap I wheeze as my head spins a little. I don't even get to ask what the hell just happened before Julian pins me down, effortlessly. I can't even struggle. His body weight is upon me, and while he holds my legs down with his own and my right hand with his left, he holds a sword up to my throat.

I feel the metal against my flesh. Just one quick movement to the side, and I'm dead. No! No!

I try struggling and shouting but I can hardly move. Julian just looks at me, almost dully.

"Screaming will make it more painful," he says calmly. "I have questions. Answer them."

I can't help but struggle. It's survival instinct to try and not get your throat cut open, but I can't get Julian off me. I'm trapped! I could spit, but what good would that do for me? None. Oh my God, I'm gonna die! For real this time, all because I stopped for a damn drink! My drinking really has killed me.

I never got to say goodbye to Lacey...

"I said answer them," Julian says, holding he sword a little firmer against me. "Who was that cannon for earlier? If you cannot answer that, who do you know is still alive so I can narrow down who it was before the Anthem?"

"It was Wolfgang!" I squeak, shivering. "Mutts got him."

"Hm, that works," Julian says to himself. "You got away? ...From Mutts?"

"...Yes?" I say. I think I'm gonna be sick...

"Eh, I'll buy it, you're fast," he says, indifferent. "Next question, where are the other tributes? One lie and you're dead."

"I have no idea where Matilda, Gleam, Smokey, Nemo, Switch or Binary are right now," I say, tears starting to flow down the sides of my face.

"Ok. And the rest?" he tightens his grip on my arm as he speaks. I try not to scream, but it's a hard effort.

"Bovin was with me, but the street collapsed back that way. He went a different way... you won't be able to catch up with him," I say, trying to struggle a bit. " _Please_ -."

"There's still two more," he says, calmly. "What about Lacey and Sash? One lie, and you're dead. I'd find them eventually anyway but, you know, time efficiency."

He grips my arms so hard I scream.

"A junkyard!" I wheeze. "A few miles away, uh, I think it's that way! Owwwwww, stop!"

"Last question," he says, calm as ever. "That green stuff in the sky. Is it poison?"

"Yes," I say, whimpering. "That's why I have that gas mask."

Julian ponders this, nodding to himself. He looks me in the eyes. I wonder if he sees, or even cares about, the purest terror in my eyes. Fuck, I'm such an idiot! I did this to myself by being stupid and careless, all for a damn drink!

"We got along a bit in the training center. I'll permit you one final sentence before I kill you," he says, calm. "You have one minute to say it. I'm in little rush."

I try to struggle, but it's no good. I'm locked in place, unable to do a thing to flee from Julian. Even if I did get him off me, he'd just catch up to me in seconds and make it worse. There's nowhere to hide, nowhere to run.

"Fifty seconds," he says.

There's only one way out of this, besides being dead and put in a casket. Using my words... shit, my social skills are infamously bad. We all remember my speeches and how terrible they were! But I can't cry or sob, not when I have to think of something _now_. Something to make Julian stand down and let me go or at least listen to me. But what could I possible say? Offer to kill Matilda? As if I could do that and I have no guarantee if he'd accept it or not.

Come on self! What's the one thing Julian would listen to?!

"Thirty seconds," he says, looking bored.

What do I know about him? Um... he and Matilda do not get along. He likes statues and actual masonry. He's one of the most skilled boys to ever come out of District Two. Ironic with his dislike of the Hunger Games and...

...

He doesn't like the Hunger Games.

"Ten seconds," he says, gripping his sword tighter.

I only have one chance at this. I hope I made the right choice.

"I know how to escape the Arena," I whisper near silently. I can't risk the cameras picking up what I said.

Julian pauses. His eyes flicker, a mixture of interested and... hopeful? He leans nearer to me, so close that to an observer not knowing the context it might look like he were about to kiss me. Um... maybe if he was a bit less male and a bit more female, and I didn't already have a crush... I'm getting off-topic.

"What did you say?" he asks, quiet as can be.

"I know how to escape the Arena," I repeat. "Don't say it out loud. If we're any louder than near silence, they'll know..."

"...How is escape possible?" he quietly demands.

"See the sack? It's got landmines in it," I tell him. "I'll rewire the like last year. Use them to knock down the biggest skyscraper into the forcefield. It'll overload it... then the getaway car I'm building is our ticket to freedom."

Julian is silent, thinking this one over. He looks eager, but conflicted.

"Will it work?" he asks me.

"I have a strong belief it will," I tell him, shaking. I can't relax, not so long as that sword is up against my throat. "Come with me... be _free_ of the Games. Live your life how _you_ want to..."

"Matilda will be an extreme danger," he says, frowning. "Binary too."

"We can beat them," I plead him, trying not to cry. I fail. "Together, through teamwork. We may not even have to kill them at all. Nor Gleam. We just escape and leave them behind."

"They be executed," Julian says.

"...I don't like it either," I mumble. "But, it's that or-."

"I also don't care," he says, sheathing his sword. "I'm in. Any chance to get out of here is worth taking."

Getting up, Julian yanks me to my feet. I stumble, still dazed, and he has to hold me firmly so Ii don't fall over.

"Don't fall over, it's embarrassing," he says, now at normal volume instead of the almost silent whispering we'd been doing. "Where's that junkyard? I'll give you an armed escort there."

"That way," I say, grabbing up all my stuff again. "Also... Lacey is suffering. Whatever you do, don't scare her or say the word 'landmine', or any variation. Even calling them 'boom booms' isn't a perfect workaround."

"This due to that accident last year?" Julian asks me as we start to walk along.

"In a word... yes," I say, my heart aching as I think of Lacey's turmoil. My poor friend... I just hope Sash is caring for her.

Who am I kidding, of course he is. He's what a daddy should be, quite the opposite of the crappy one fate gave me.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

It's not sundown yet, but it feels like it's getting colder. Maybe it's just the light fog, or the wind that's starting to pick up a little I can't help shivering from it, as sleeveless shirts and jeans that only go to my knees don't really provide much warmth when things get chilly. Julian seems unphased, giving me a look.

"Can't handle the cold?" he asks me. "Weren't you homeless at one point? I'd have thought you'd be used to it."

"Doesn't me I like it," I tell him. "I don't do well when it's cold. Brrrrr..."

"Guess it's just as well you never faced a tundra Arena," he says, shrugging. "Or an ice bath, or icy lake. When I was six mother threw me into an icy lake around eleven times a month. It was sink or swim and sometimes I almost wanted to sink.

...

What the fuck?!

"That's... uh..." I really have no idea what to say. None whatsoever.

"It's why I'm not a typical District Two Male. What, you thought I was another Cato?" Julian asks coyly.

"Before I spoke to you, yes," I say, sheepish. "It's just, well... your District does like the Games and, uh..."

"Yeah, all true," he says, shrugging. "I'm not a typical Two citizen. Just like you're not a typical girl of Three. Most female Victors from Three were the only Tribute left alive."

"I call it taking creative liberties," I say, matter-of-factly. "I'm sort of-."

"Ssshhh!" Julian raises a hand, listening carefully.

I remain silent as Julian continues to listen. He narrows his eyes slightly. I can't ask what's wrong before he puts a hand over my mouth, yanks me into his arms and, as everything feels like a blur for a moment, he jumps through hole in the wall of a building. Likely where a window may have once been, hundreds of years ago.

"What was that for?" I whisper, a hand to my head.

"Quiet," he orders me, soft but deadly serious. "We're not alone. Careers. _Be quiet_."

I shut up quickly. Careers, the most dangerous and scary kind of Tribute there is. Of course, Julian technically is one but he's not scary... well, not since a short while ago when he joined my side. Besides him though... well, besides Titus and a few of those monstrous youths in the first Quell, Careers are scary people!

Julian grips his sword tightly, grim determination in his gaze. As for myself, I just draw up my knees, lay on my side and mumble some quiet, nonsensical plea for the Tech Gods to keep us from being found and gutted like sheep. As the footsteps outside draw nearer, I don't dare to breath except when my chest begins to hurt.

Hearing Matilda's voice makes a few drops of sweat flow down my face.

"Where are those bastards?!" she screams. I flinch as I hear her break something outside - maybe a bench? - and stomp her feet. "Three! You said you'd be able to find your daughter. So, _where is she_?"

"I don't know," Binary says, sounding a strange - and quite satisfying - mixture of angry and genuinely uneasy. "But you saw the pedestals, she's grabbed the mines. She's planning something, and she'll be coming towards us soon enough. Just keep your eyes open and we'll find her. Until we do, chances are she'll be holed up somewhere and hiding like a rat."

"Why is this so hard? If she was at the Cornucopia and somehow took on all those Mutts then she should still be nearby. Urgggh!" Matilda shrieks again, smashing a car, I think. The shattering of glass has me flinching. "To say nothing of how my pathetic excuse of a son is still out there somewhere."

Why is it when people are searching me with intent to kill me horribly, I always tend to evade them by hiding behind a wall a few meters away? It's strange that such a tactic would work in real life. Not that I'm complaining, or anything.

"Maybe that cannon-," Binary begins.

"The torn fabric we found was _chocolate brown_. As in, the same fucking colour District Eleven has had for their outfits since the Hunger Games begin," Matilda says. I can hear her heavy, shaky breathing from here... oh boy, she's so pissed off it's almost unreal... "Not that I care that beast of a man is dead, but he was never the main target. Three Female and Two Male are out there somewhere."

"Well, what are we gonna do about it then?" Binary asks. "Right now it's the waiting game Matilda. We just have to be patient, or wait for something to send them towards us."

No doubt the only reason the Gamemakers aren't doing exactly that right now is how blatant an execution it'd be. Imagine the bloodiness of all the riots that would ensue...

"Besides, I'm doing a lot more than _**she**_ is and you know it," Binary says, coldly. "I made both of us gas masks, didn't I?"

"Um..." I hear Gleam start to say something, but trail off. She sounds so utterly broken. Not hard to figure out why, given her son died yesterday. They were clearly very close.

"We're all adults, and adults speak their mind," Binary continues. "Why are we keeping her in the group? We'd be fine, just you and me. Let's be frank over this, Gleam's not gonna last much longer."

"...Three, scout ahead a few streets. I'll catch up shortly," says Matilda, her voice getting quite dark. "I need to have a talk with Gleam first."

"Sure, fine by me," Binary says. "Try not to make too much noise or mess."

Binary jogs away, his footsteps soon out of my hearing range. I glance at Julian and he tenses. Like me, he knows what's about to happen. Gleam's gonna be butchered, and we'll have to overhear every horrid second. _Shit_...

"Ok Gleam... what's wrong?" Matilda asks. I hear the sound of a sword hitting into the dirt.

"Oh, um... nothing really," Gleam says, possibly telling a worse lie than anything I could ever try and tell. "I'm fine, just..."

Gleam coughs, gagging and wheezing a bit for several long moments.

"Just a bit of a cold," she says. Her tone sounds like the most forced positive thing I've ever heard in my life. "I'll be alright, dear."

"You're poisoned," Matilda says, seriously. "You know it, I know it... and we both know One Male, uh, no... we both know Wonder's death is hurting you. Unlike Two Male, he wasn't a useless shit."

"He was my son... and he's dead! He's gone! Gone..." Gleam sobs, broken. The chokes as she sobs make me feel worse, overhearing all this. "I wasn't even scared to die for his glory, and now he's dead... I don't know what to do. I... don't know anything..."

"You could be a Victor of your own, or at least try to be one," Matilda says, her voice wavering for a few moments. "My victory is near certain, not guaranteed. You're the only person here I'd rather not tear to pieces with my bare hands. And..."

Matilda lets out a deep sigh, kicking the dirt based on the sounds I am hearing.

"I'm stressed. I'm starting to _lose it_ from those two evading us... I'm starting to call you One Female instead of your actual name. I'd not care for anybody else, but you're... well, you. I think we should split up at this point," Matilda says, yanking her sword out of the ground, I think.

"But there's still eleven of us left," Gleam stammers, not sounding happy over this.

"It's not a normal year. There may as well just be five of us left, maybe six if Two Male counts. The rest of the offspring are really not threats at all, so long as we can get in killing range," Matilda says, firmly. "Besides... I'd rather not kill you like the rest. This is your chance to make it alone and be away from danger."

Gleam chokes, coughing more and more.

"...Take my gas mask. You're already sick, you'll be dead without it," Matilda says. "I can just kill Binary and take his in a day or two anyway. I'm physical perfection, I can go a while without a gas mask."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Gleam asks, softly.

"You know why," is all Matilda says. "There's still some stuff at the Cornucopia, I'd suggest heading there. Might be your last chance to grab more supplies. Hide there for a bit if you need to calm down and grieve."

"...Ok, I will," Gleam says. I hear the sound of her giving Matilda a quick hug. "Good luck."

"I won't need it," Matilda says, her voice becoming very dark again. "Gadget will. I'll cut off all her fingers and toes, then cut off chunks of her skin. Might draw it out a few hours before the cannon fires, give them a _real_ show a Quell deserves."

"Um, well then... have fun with that, dear," Gleam says, sounding a little flustered.

"Oh, don't worry. _**I will**_ ," Matilda says, no doubt with a grin right out of hell on her face.

Matilda runs off, her footsteps heavy and some of her weapons clinking as she goes. Soon she's gone and only Gleam remains. She sobs as she, I think, leans against the wall separating us.

"Wonder..." she cries, her sobbing getting louder. "This was all for you... now what? I don't know... a mother without a son, what's the point of that? You were the most important part of my life, now you're dead. If I hadn't volunteered then you'd still..."

She cries, wailing in misery. Even as she heads off in the rough direction of the Cornucopia, her sobs remain audible long after her footsteps are silent. Same for her choking and gagging. With how Wonder died after he decided to chase after Smokey and I... I feel in some ways responsible for what happened. Smokey landed the killing blow, but I still led her to the area didn't I?

It's some time before either Julian or myself say a word.

"That was strange," Julian says, uneasy for once. Disturbed, even.

"Was it really? Gleam lost her son, of course she'd be breaking down," I say, quietly.

"No, I mean the fact mother seemed to have some kind of a bond with her," Julian says. "It's weird... I didn't see them being notably close at the training center, not when I was near them anyway. Mother doesn't even have friends, really."

"Hmm, that is odd. Uh, how do you think they met then?" I ask him, as now he's gotten me curious too.

"Sometimes potential tributes from One and Two are able to meet when it's not Games season. A rare thing, just once every few years, but perhaps they met at some event like that? Best guess I've got," Julian says, standing up and gripping his sword once again. "No sense wasting time thinking about it. We still have to reach that junkyard before nightfall. We know Gleam's gonna be at the Cornucopia, but did mother and that flea that apparently thinks it's your father go in the direction we need to?"

"No, they didn't," I say. The sudden realisation none of the Careers are going to block the way sends some relief flowing all throughout me. I needed that... "Wait, flea?"

"That's what Binary is. A pitiful bug," Julian sniffs. "Come on, we're moving."

As we walk along, though remaining in silence, I can't help but think on what Julian said and what we just overheard. On the one hand I'm so scared I might wet myself! Matilda... she... she wants to cut off my fingers and toes! The thought makes me turn a pale green...

But, putting that horrific mental image aside, the idea of Gleam and Matilda being friends in their own way, a way I don't fully know the full story to... it humanises them. It's nice, seeing a caring side going on.

Not that it makes Matilda any less likely to torture me.

Eep...

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

To say Lacey was glad to see me back would be an almost insulting understatement. She tackle hugged me, sobbing about how she thought the cannon was for me. Even Bovin witnessing Wolfgang's death hadn't convinced her... she needs help, _fast_. Of course, knowing she's hurting is giving me motivation like never before to work fast and efficiently on my goals.

Specifically, the RAT. It's really been coming along the past few hours. My hands have been like a pair of blurred objects with how quickly I've worked on this thing. The engine's nearly done, the vehicle has been armoured up again, the gun turret should be done either in the morning or maybe a few hours prior if I can work throughout the night. I'm just glad that everybody was willing to help me. With escape on the line, it's been a great team effort. Julian's been swayed, clearly... his assistance was valuable.

It did take a little convincing that he was on our side without mentioning the escape plan out loud, especially to Bovin as he's still unaware. I really need to get around to telling him, don't I? Anyway, the others are willing to work with Julian and give him a chance. He's certainly proved his worth with how he helped gather heavy metals from around the junkyard and bought in extra sponsors for us. Right now, he's patrolling the area with his sword in hand, keeping a constant watch for even the smallest sign of danger. It's ensuring that Bovin and Sash are able to get a good rest for once.

Right now though, no rest for me. I sill have plenty of work to do on the RAT, and with the sponsored coffee... eh, I could probably keep it up for a few more hours if I have to. Right now I've got no reason to sleep. Anthem's not here yet and there's much work to be done.

"Screwdriver."

"Here you go, Gadget."

Thankfully, I'm not alone while I work. I have my lovely assistant to keep me company. Lacey's been handing me tools when prompted or occasionally feeding me a piece of fruit or something when I get hungry and need both hands to work on something. Perhaps she's no engineer, but she's good company on this cold night.

"Think you can get it ready by tomorrow?" she asks me, sitting with her knees drawn up.

"I can certainly try," I reply. "If I can work throughout the night then I see no reason why not."

"You're so smart," she says, weakly smiling. "Wish I was."

"You are smart. You may not be an engineer, but you've got a brain in there," I say, setting down the screwdriver and turning to face her. "Plus, objectively you're so much better with people than I am. I don't understand this thing called 'social skills'..."

"I guess we both have work to do," she says, looking to the side. "...Thanks for being there yesterday when I was..."

"I can only apologise I wasn't here sooner," I say, putting a hand to her shoulder. "If I'd gotten here sooner maybe I could've... I don't know, maybe just... I should have been here."

"You did the best you could when you were here," she says, her eyes flickering to her bandaged arm for a brief moment. "I'm grateful, really."

"I know. But... I can still do more for you, you know?" I say, glancing at the stars for a moment. "We can't get you proper help as long as we're under this artificial sky, but..."

I'm silent, and she moves a little close to me. I mumble a request for the spanner, which she passes over.

"Just hang in there Lacey. It's gonna be alright," I promise her, believing my own words strangely enough. "Just a few days."

"I'll try. It's just... so hard..." she's fighting the urge to sob.

"Let it all out," I whisper, putting one arm around her and using the other work the spanner on the bolt. Multitasking, it's efficient.

So, she starts to weep against my shoulder. I can't do much but hold her and let her cry, but holding in all that pain would be worse. I think. I wish I knew more about psychology, but I'm going in blind for a lot of this... am I doing well? I don't know...

Lacey soon stops crying, but doesn't move away from me. I don't release my gentle hold on her either. We just sit quietly, the only sound being me tightening the bolts on the RAT. I wonder what the people of the Capitol think as they watch us. Being in this terrible place and always fearing death, it kinda makes you forget about being watched. Not just being overheard, but what the people not in power or full of corruption might think. Are my fanbase impressed by my actions thus far? I guess the number of parachutes laying around the junkyard would suggest that, yes, they are.

As we sit, I hear a sonar. Another sponsor? Didn't expect to get another when we're not in need of anything - besides serious professional help and maybe a teleporter to get out of Panem quick and efficiently - but I'll never say no to some outside help.

Slowly, the parachute floats down towards us and comes to a gentle stop beside Lacey. Seeing the '8' marked onto the parachute, I gesture towards it.

"Looks like it's all yours," I say, managing to smile. "Looks like somebody likes you a lot."

"That's a nice thought," Lacey says, mumbling a bit. "Whoa, this looks nice."

Glancing over, I see she's been sponsored a few slices of what looks like an incredibly delicious cake. Makes my mouth water just looking at it. The container has the words 'Pye Bakery' on it and what looks like a sort of peach logo. I turn away, not wanting to get hungry just looking at the cake.

Neither I nor Lacey get to say another word, as the Anthem has begun once again. Out of habit, we glance up to observe it.

The Capitol Seal is shown off for a few moments as the music plays, nothing special per the norm. Soon the seal is gone and instead Wolfgang's face is shown off in the sky. I can't help but shrink back for a moment. Both from his horrific death, and how his expression honestly looks intimidating...

Only a few seconds go by before his face disappears, forever gone, and the Anthem comes to an end. Thirteen down, eleven left. Who's gonna be next? I pray not me, not my friends or... well, honestly, does anybody have to die? Should anybody? I may be terrified of Matilda and hate Binary but... do I want them dead, just like Wolfgang was killed?

I'm not so certain I do, really.

Footsteps make me look up. Julian approaches us, his face a little extra visible from the moonlight shining down from above.

"No sign of any danger," he says, calm as ever. "Then again, not like any of the others besides mother and the flea are any danger anyway. ...Any of them your friends?"

"I'd call myself close to Nemo, Switch and Smokey," I say, nodding slowly. "The former two are far away, I would assume. Last place I saw them was a park miles away. Smokey... she was riding the rails with me, you saw us go by. I'm not sure where she is now, and I'm getting worried."

Julian considers this for a moment before nodding to himself as he grips his sword and slings a bag over his shoulder. He starts heading off towards the direction leading out of the junkyard.

"Where are you going?" I ask him.

"Did we say something wrong?" Lacey asks quietly.

"I'm gonna go look for Smokey, see if I can get the kid to come back here with me," Julian says, not looking back. "I'll be fine. I got an eleven for good reason and as mother is nowhere near us, most likely, and the man who tied my score is dead... I like my odds. Back in a few hours."

He's gone before I can say anything else, though I guess there wasn't really much else to say, was there? Yeah, not really. Hopefully he can get Smokey here where it's safe. And, if not, at least work out where she might have gotten to. If she won't listen to Julian, maybe she'd listen to me?

"The gas is scaring me," Lacey mumbles. "It's starting to make me queasy."

"In that case, the RAT can wait for a bit," I say, setting down the spanner. "I'll see if I can make gas masks for you guys. I have one to work off of, and I don't mind you using it for the night."

"You're a star Gadget," Lacey says, looking at me with a little glimmer in her eyes. Perhaps a little sign of the joy she once felt so often? "A star."

"I just try to be a decent friend," I tell her. "No problem."

Soon, I'm working hard to replicate the gas mask. Thankfully a lot of parts I could use were lying around in the junkyard anyway and I don't think anything needs to be sponsored here. Might be kind hard to get it all perfect, but so long as it prevents anybody choking to death within the next day or two then it'll be good enough. That's what it comes down to, working for just a few days. Maybe less if we're lucky and get out faster.

I can't help wishfully thinking of somehow breaking out or otherwise just stopping these damn Games in one mere day. Whoever could do that would deserve a medal, at least.

"Want some?" Lacey asks me, offering a cake slice. "It's cherry flavoured. You like that cherry booze, so...?"

"It's yours Lacey, you have it," I tell her, continuing to work. "You deserve it."

We're silent again for a few slow minutes as I work fast. I swear, it's a literal life saver I paid so much attention in school and studied out of classes as much as I could. I guess you never realise how far ahead you are in learning and capability until your life is on the line.

Pausing to take a breath I suddenly yelp, my voice muffled. Something's in my m0uth! Something... oh, wait, this is delicious!

I glance at Lacey, the one who just stuffed a slice of cake into my mouth. For a moment she looks almost mischievous.

"You deserve it," she says, echoing my words.

For a few moments, we laugh like fools.

We may be scared for our lives, depressed far more than normal teenagers tend to be - and to be fair, even normal teens are a depressing bunch - and likely due to a lifetime of nightmares after all of this _if_ we're successful, but somehow silly moments like this keep me from going off the deep end. I'm grateful for what she does for me.

As we sit here silently for quite some time, well into the night... I think Lacey might feel that way for me too. Grateful.

You haven't won yet, President Snow. Prepare for some bad news in the future. Some _really_ bad, fucking news!

* * *

 **END OF DAY 4...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Julian (District 2 Male)

Matilda (District 2 Female)

Binary (District 3 Male)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Switch (District 5 Female)

Sash (District 8 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

12th- **Wolfgang** (District 11 Male) - Torn apart by Mutts, commanded by Bovin.

13th- **Wonder** (District 1 Male) - Smashed into the back of a train carriage, and then stabbed repeatedly, by Smokey.

14th- **Hatchet** (District 7 Male) - Fell down a chasm.

15th- **Edison** (District 5 Male) – Head torn off, by Wolfgang.

16th- **Valley** (District 10 Female) – Poison gas.

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female) - Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Wolfgang:** He may have been kind of under the radar here, but I rather enjoyed writing for him in the sections where he showed up. After all, when he did show up it tended to result on him showing why he is not one to fuck with. Crushing an apple with one hand in an instant, ripping Edison's head off, cornering our leading lady... truly a beast. Certainly an antagonist I'd say, though perhaps one with a few shreds of heart such as how he was fully ready to die so Chive could win or his disgust at Edison's actions pre-reaping. I think, though, he ended up being a bit underutilised despite his formidable presence and sorta felt a bit detached from the plot here and there. In earlier versions of the story he would have lived notably longer than he did here. As for the specifics of his fate in that draft of the tale, I'll elaborate post-story. Until then, as things stand now, Wolfgang has fallen and D11 is eliminated for another year.


	23. Act 3-5: Abusement Park

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Countdown to the end of the story now, guys! Including this chapter, this 5 remain until Bloodline Betrayal comes to a close. Gotta say, it certainly has ended up being longer than I expected... like a lot longer. Then again, I tend to make every story extremely long, so maybe I should've seen this one coming, huh? Some big things are looming very near, so let's hope I don't get too busy or lazy. :D Another question for those who read, by the way, if you were in the Hunger Games... what weapon would you use?

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 5: Abusement Park**

* * *

"Think these will keep us from suffocating or being poisoned?" Sash asks, tapping the side of the gas mask he wears. One made by me, I'll add.

"I'm sure of it," I tell him as I work on the gun cannon of the RAT, my hands a blur. "A bit of a rushed effort, but... I doubt this'll go on for more than three days at this point. They'll work for three days, easily."

"Good enough for me," he says, surveying the junkyard. "So, is it ready to drive? If you need anything, I'll see if I can find something good lying around."

"Not much else is needed, really," I tell him, tightening a bolt with my wrench. "All we really need is fuel for the engine. There's some in it already, but it won't take us very far."

This is a problem, a big one. I'm not exactly sure if fuel is something that can be sponsored. I mean, how many Tributes build a vehicle to drive around the Arena and, unknown to the Capitol, escape in? To my knowledge, I am the first in history to do this. Anyway, the point is even if fuel could be sponsored... it wouldn't be the correct type. This car is old, it needs fuel that hasn't been in production in years. Shit, why didn't I realise this before roughly thirty minutes ago!?

I checked a bunch of the fuel tanks of the wrecked cars, but they were either empty, full of gunk that made the fuel useless or had barely enough to fill a spoon. In short, not enough fuel for our needs... those needs being getting the hell out of here! The massive skyscraper, our ticket to freedom, is miles away and while the fuel in the tank _may_ get us there if we're lucky... we'd not get far after that. They'd catch us and then it'd be some slow, horrible death penalty... not fun.

I'd make the fuel if I could, but that's just it... I can't. I have no idea how to do that. I can make tea, but making fuel for a car is a bit more complicated than teabags, hot water, milk and sugar. I'm sure I'm overlooking something obvious. Think Gadget, think!

"Lacey's right, you do talk to yourself in your head a lot," Sash says, chuckling a little.

"Whuh? Oh, um... sorry..." my chest heats up, embarrassed. Social skills, what even are those? "How long was I alone in my head for?"

"Maybe two minutes?" he says, looking over the RAT. "You know, if it's fuel we need I might have an idea that could be exactly what we need."

"I'd love to hear it," I tell him, sitting myself down on the car bonnet. "Because right now we're going nowhere fast... literally."

"In the time between the Bloodbath and you arriving here both Lacey and I passed by a gas station," he explains, sitting beside me. "That's where we spent the first night, actually. It was in pretty good condition, compared to most buildings here. One of the pumps was dripping a bit. I stopped it doing that in case the leak caught fire during the night, but... if it was leaking even a bit if means fuel is inside it. That gas station would be exactly where we need to go to get the fuel for this thing to start moving."

"...Well, that's certainly convenient," I say, hardly able to top myself laughing in relief. The plan can still work, thank goodness! "I guess we know where we're going today then. How far away is it from here?"

"A few miles. Keep an eye out for an old amusement park, it's a bit beyond that," he tells me, frowning for a moment. "And whatever you do, _do not_ go near the haunted house attraction. If that's not a red flag for a Mutt nest then I don't know what is."

"Oh, don't worry... you know me, I hate scary stuff," I assure him, gulping at the meme thought of a ghost. "Once I finish the gun turret we can get going."

"We could drive there, right?" he asks me.

"Maybe, but... we might run out of fuel on the way if the terrain is rough or if a trap is sprung upon us. If we lose the RAT somehow, we're gonna be in big trouble," I can't help wringing my hands nervously. Any hope of escape we have is dependent upon the RAT working as intended. "It'd be safer if it were left here and the fuel got bought back to it."

"But that puts us at more risk," Sash says, calm but clear. "I don't want anybody in unneeded risk."

"If the RAT ends up compromised we'll all be in unneeded risk," I say, uneasy. "I don't mind going to get it myself. I grabbed the landmines and in retrospect... well, I've survived worse things in life. Realistically, how bad could this one be? Not like Wolfgang is here to attack me anymore..."

"Matilda and Binary could," Sash says. He thinks for a moment, frowning. "You can't go alone. I don't want to treat you like you're any less than a mature young lady, but letting you go alone would be terrible. Unthinkable."

"We can't all go," I say, sipping some water from my bottle. "We need people here to guard the RAT, gather a bunch of rivets for gun turret ammo and search the general area for Smokey. Julian couldn't find her, but she can't be _that_ far away, right?"

"I honestly don't know," Sash tells me. "I'll keep an eye out for her. She seemed like a good kid, innocent as the rest of you. ...Time's running out. Only eleven of us left, and cannon could fire any time. Before you know it..."

"Yeah... the 'finale' will begin," I shudder at the thought of this. The finale is almost always the most horrific part of any Hunger Games, after all. "I guess we can talk it over with the others, see who is willing to volunteer to go. Just a matter of going there and back... I mean, if only two of the other tributes are currently dangerous to confront, we should be fine as it's an Arena of a few square miles... odds are we'd not see them."

"Gleam might be a threat too," Sash says, thoughtful. "She's suffering, true, but she's still trained and armed."

"She'll be at the Cornucopia, I think. Do we have to go through there to get to the gas station?" I ask. Please say no, please say no...

"No," he says. Oh thank goodness! "But, all the more reason to be careful. Whatever supplies are left there, we'll have to do without them. As I said, time's running out."

"If only this were one of the rare month long Hunger Games," I say, before I shaky my head. "Wait, no, that'd be terrible. Can confirm from experience, even ten days is too much to cope with."

As I sit, taking a few breaths from the thought of this, Julian approaches us.

"Mind if we talk?" he asks me.

"Not at all, but I still have some work to do on this, " I say, gesturing to the gun turret. "Might not take too long."

"You go talk to him, I can take over," Sash says, piking up the wrench. "It's just tightening bolts, right? I can handle that."

I don't argue his point. All the basic, boring work was getting tedious so any break is appreciated. Giving Sash a smile I get up and follow after Julian. He looks serious, more than usual. And given he normally looks very serious... I wonder what he's got on his mind. It can't be good...

Julian only stops to talk once we're away from everybody else, amongst several towering piles of junk. I can't help feeling nervous that it could fall on us at any second.

"So, what's on your mind?" I ask him.

"First of all, tell me the plan for today," he says.

"Well, the RAT needs fuel," I say. I pause for a moment. "Fuel we lack in this junkyard. But, Sash says there's a gas station that has some. We just need to go there, get some fuel and bring it back here."

"So, another 'fetch quest' like the landmines yesterday?" he notes. "Seems easy. I've not seen a gas station, but if Sash or Lacey know where it is then they can navigate. I'll kill anything or anybody that gets near you."

I'm grateful for his help, truly, but the way Julian talks of murdering anybody who gets close to me... it's a little discomforting. Then again, if it keeps me alive should I really complain? It's... it's pragmatism. He'd be able to fight Mutts or people better than I could.

Wait, would Julian kill Matilda? His own mother...? The thought makes me feel upset, but it's not like the thought of stabbing Binary hasn't crossed my mind. I don't want to seek him out and do it, but... sometimes, the thought is there.

"Anybody home in there?" Julian says, looking annoyed at he lightly pokes my head.

"Whuh? Oh, sorry!" I stammer for a few moments, trying to form words of any sort. "Glad I can rely on you. Uh... would you kill Matilda too? I mean, she's your mother and-."

"I mean nothing to her. She means nothing to me," Julian says, shrugging. "One year, the Twenty Seventh Games I think it was, the last pair standing were siblings from my District. They battled like it were just business. It's the same for me and mother, so don't go overthinking it."

"I'll try not to," I say. Yeah, better to just drop the issue... thinking on it just makes me depressed, more than normal anyway. "We could set off in an hour, maybe?"

"Sure, got nothing else to do except wait for possible death," Julian says, shrugging. "Unless you want me to look for Smokey for a third time?"

"Um... I mean, well... it would be nice," I stammer a bit at the way he rolls his eyes. Yup, he's a little displeased.

"She's not out there Gadget. Wherever that kid went she's nowhere near this part of the Arena. I know four square miles where she is _not_ , but that still leaves a lot of space," he says, pinching the bridge of his noise. "Just accept she's lost somewhere. We don't have time to spare looking for an ally when we're a group of five anyway."

"But we must!" I insist, my voice cracking a bit. Oh, that was one notable squeak... "If we don't then she'll... um..."

"Die?" Julian gives me a coy look. Incredulous to those watching, but I know what he means. It's a warning to stop talking. "Kind of the point of the Games, Gadget. We have our group and a bit of a time limit... you know, with the poison gas and all. Gas masks or not, it may end up harming our skin. What, do you want to try and find those other two kids... Nemo and Switch, right?"

"Yes, of course," I don't even hesitate for a second before I say it. "...Ok, maybe it is unrealistic, but... it feels wrong to just ditch them and let them die without having tried to at least do something?"

"And... what might that something be?" he asks.

"Uh... not dying, that's for sure," I say, my hands on my hips.

"Right," Julian says, unimpressed. "Unless we find them on our mission to find the fuel, just forget about them. I'd understand if you were spending time looking for Lacey, but those three? You hardly know them."

"I know, but..." I trail off, not really certain what to say.

"I'll be waiting by the entrance," Julian says, walking away already. "Things are already complicated. Any more and it'll all fall apart."

Julian leaves, and I stand very still. My mind feels abuzz once more... Julian's right, if I spend too long looking for Smokey, Switch and Nemo then it leaves less time for our escape attempt, and more time for it to go horribly wrong. So, why can't I just nod my head and agree with him when I know he's right about the trouble it would cause?

...Because if they are left behind, then they're dead. The Capitol has executed people slowly and painfully over far less. Is there any reason they'd accept those three know nothing and just let them go? I don't think so. I can't stop myself gagging at the thought of them being hanged, or worse.

Maybe it's dumb, but... no man or woman left behind. All three of them have given me a form of support in these Games. Ditching them isn't any way to help them in return.

"When did I ever become so altruistic?" I can't help but quietly ask myself.

Heading back to the RAT I see Sash is making quick work on it, the bolts being tightened at a much faster rate than I'd have ever been able to manage. Excellent, and it seems Bovin has found a way to assist as well. He's inflating the tires swiftly through the use of a rusted, old air-pump. Seems he's dragged over a large sack of bolts for the gun turret too. They work together like a well oiled machine.

Lacey sits nearby upon a mound of dry dirt. Seeing me, she waves and pats the spot beside her. I don't need any prompting to accept the invite. Sitting beside her I manage to faintly smile at her.

"How are you holding up?" I ask her, glancing at the bandages by habit. "Um, wait, maybe I shouldn't have asked..."

"I'm hurting," she tells me, quietly. "It just _hurts_. But, I don't feel like I'm going to meltdown right now... with all of you around me, I don't think I'll relapse and, uh... I'll be as alright, so long as you're with me."

"You don't _need_ me to be strong," I say, giving her shoulder a light squeeze. "You're tough, Lacey. Tough, brave... and a soft centre, just like a pink marshmallow."

"Marshmallow?" she replies, giggling a bit. I try to keep my expression stable, but the sound of her giggling is making it hard. "Maybe you're right, but I forget sometimes."

"That's ok, I forget things all the time," I say, scooting just a little closer to her. "Like, I don't think I've ever remembered to put the cap back on the toothpaste even once."

"You naughty rebel," Lacey says, teasing. "...I miss this, just... sitting and being _us_ , you know? Like when we sat on that bench together in One."

"Yeah. Or when we rode that horse in Ten," I say, thinking of that fond day... well, fond besides the part where I fell off... "I miss it all too. But, uh..."

I can't say we'll have more of those times, not without revealing the plan. But, another squeeze to her shoulder and I think she knows what I mean. If we can escape, we might have some semblance of a future, whatever it might bring.

"We'll find a way," I eventually say. "...I wonder what our Districts think, seeing us here a second time."

"I'd hope they'd be cheering for us," Lacey says, starting to take a twig out of her curls. "Gadget, last Games... they cheered for Weldar over you, right?"

"Yep, they did..." I know rooting for the bad guy has an appeal, but... it kinda hurts when that bad guy was trying to kill me, you know? Though, I guess Weldar was never the real enemy in the end. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, do you think they're cheering for Binary over you?" she asks me.

This makes me pause for a moment. Are they? I'm... not exactly certain. I mean, sure, I'm better liked now and I've helped a lot of kids train for the Games - and really, I don't actually care anymore if I'm unpopular - but, do they still like Binary more than me? It's not like everybody in D3 knows me personally or saw my efforts to use my Victor position to help others. For all his many, many, _**many**_ flaws... Binary at least was able to form friendships without too much issue in days gone by. I recall once he even gave some of his beer to a few homeless people.

Then again, I did sell him out on live TV at the interviews and basically destroyed any chance he had of this being rigged for him. I can't say he'll have much support after that.

"...I doubt it," I tell her. "I think Panem, within Three and out, can admit he's kind of a hoe."

"True," Lacey giggles, a small smirk upon her face.

"Besides, we both have Eight cheering for us," I say, the thought making me smile. "I loved it there."

"Me too," she says softly. "I sure hope mommy's ok... I bet she's really worried. Last Games she couldn't even sleep for the first five days because she was so worried about me, you know? When everybody thought I was dead when Weldar zapped me... well, daddy says it really wasn't pretty..."

"I can imagine..." I never did think on that, how her family must have felt in those terrifying minutes when Lacey was presumed to be dead. "Think Minda's slept at all yet?"

"I doubt it," Lacey says, resigned. "Daddy's not there to calm her down, is he? He's here with us, in just as much danger as any Tribute. Meanwhile, she's all alone back home..."

Alone, and not having any idea about the escape plan. As far as Minda knows, either her husband or her daughter will have to die, perhaps both. The poor woman, it's sick anybody has to go through such torment. Nobody should 'have' to. Nobody has any 'right' to treat people badly!

"She won't be alone for too long," I say, patting Lacey on the back. "The RAT is almost ready to go. We just need fuel now, and Sash says you guys both found a gas station. Once we get gas from that, we can start driving this thing."

"It's getting near the end," Lacey says, relieved. "I remember where the gas station is. I can take you there, you can count on me."

"Well, I was thinking that Sash could," I say, quietly. "I don't want you getting even more hurt, or traumatised."

"Gadget, it's not fair if you're always doing the hard stuff and saving me from peril," she tells me, scooting a bit closer to me. "I need to do the hard stuff too, sometimes. So, let me help you, ok? It's just a few miles of walking, nothing awful."

"Well... if you're sure," I agree. "Though, Sash is your daddy so I can't exactly 'overrule' him."

"Well, are we going alone?" she asks me. "We could have daddy come with us."

"Julian expects to come along," I say, pondering. "You know, Sash and Bovin are working really hard on the RAT. If we let them continue working, then it should be done by nightfall. Julian's incredibly skilled... if he comes with us, then we'd be safe. I feel sure of it."

"Yeah, I remember how strong he was when we visited Two," Lacey says, her eyes sparkling. "Omgah! He was like a spool of awesome!"

I can't help but notice that, despite Lacey's cheer, much of it seems forced. Awkward, even. I'd guess that after all she's seen, it might be hard to cheer over Julian's objectively incredible weapon skills.

"Awesome that should keep us safe," I agree. "Let's see what they think."

We look up as Bovin approaches us. No Mutts of course, given the other two died before he reached the junkyard. They fell into more tar pits... feels strange pitying a Mutt.

"Hey," he says, sounding dead on his feet. "The car is coming along well. I think Sash and I are getting the hang of this. Give us a few hours, and we should be able to take care of everything that's not done yet. Just the fuel, and we're good."

"Excellent work Bovin," I say, standing up. "Would you two be ok with working on that until it's done? I was thinking that while you guys do that Julian, Lacey and myself will go get the fuel."

"I'm not sure if Sash will be alright letting you all go off by yourselves," Bovin says. "Especially this one."

"I can't just sit here and let people do _everything_ for me," Lacey says. "I need to be brave too."

"But, well... you're hurting, I hear," Bovin says, unconvinced.

"Aren't all of us?" Lacey asks, quietly. "I don't think my own own pain really outweighs yours."

Bovin seems to be considering this, though he's not the real authority here. Sash is, and he's justified to want to keep Lacey safe. But, if he stays then the RAT can be finished sooner. That means less time for us to get hurt before our escape. Julian should be able to keep us safe, and as only two other people here are highly dangerous... maybe it'll be ok?

"Hey Sash," Bovin says, looking back to the man of the moment. "Come here! The girls have an idea for the fuel retrieval."

Setting down the spanner Sash makes his way over to us, wiping sweat off his brow with a rag.

"What's on your minds?" he asks, tossing the rag away.

"Uh, well... I was just thinking that..." ok, how do I say that Lacey should come with me on this mission instead of Sash, and not word it badly? "Since you're working hard on the RAT, and time is of the essence, maybe-"

"I want to be the one to go with Gadget to the fuel station," Lacey says, standing up beside me. "I want to do my fair share of the work."

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

It wasn't an easy argument to win, but it would seem Lacey has gotten her way after all. That's why I walk alongside her now on the way to the fuel station. Julian walks with us too, armed with his sword and several knives... a pure killing machine, and thankfully one not directed at Lacey or myself.

Sash conceded that the odds of Matilda and Binary finding us are low, and that Julian will be able to protect us. But just to be safe I'm holding the Spark Shot 2.0 and Lacey is holding the Hawkeye. People, or Mutts, we should be able to fight them off.

Fight, _not_ kill.

"So, how much further?" I ask, glancing back over my shoulder. Habit at this point. "We've been walking for quite a while."

"It's not much further," Lacey tells me. "Just two streets away to the amusement park, and then beyond that we'll find the fuel station."

"Think we have time to go on any of the rides?" I ask, half-joking. Honestly, the idea of riding the bumper cars sounds like fun.

"Hmmmmm... maybe," she giggles, tapping her chin. "We'd have to be quick but we could kill five minutes on one ride among the ferris wheel, merry-go-round, bumper cars, tea cups or the tunnel of love. Fun, right?"

"Sure sounds like it. I've never been to be a fun fair," I pause, blinking. "Wait, what was that last ride?"

"Tea cups," Lacey says, not quite meeting my gaze. "They're dapper."

Julian snaps his fingers a few times, quickly getting our attention. He seems annoyed... oh dear, that's a scary face...

"Focus," he says firmly. "All this chatter? Unnecessary. Our goal is getting the fuel and then getting back to the junkyard. The rides are _irrelevant_. Focus."

Mumbling apologies, we focus. Lacey takes the lead and Julian sticks near her, gripping that sword of his. It gleams in the sunset... almost sharp enough to get a cut looking at it. As for me, I just bring up the rear. I can't shake the paranoia that we're being watched, maybe even followed. Though, I've not heard anything nor have I seen any signs of life, besides us.

I hate anxiety, honestly.

"Hey Gadget, look," Julian says, kneeling down. "This mean anything to you?"

Julian holds up a seashell... I think it might be a conch? Certainly out of place in this city... of course! It never came from here at all, it must have been bought in by somebody. A token, and one from by the sea. As Shelly died days ago in the Bloodbath, there's only one person that this could belong to. Nemo!

"It has to be Nemo's token. He'll be around here somewhere," I say, kneeling down. "Switch will probably be near him as well. Now, if we can just locate some footprints..."

"Can we trust those two?" Julian asks. "I could make it quick and clean."

"No, _no murder_ ," I say, huffing just a bit. "We can trust them. Besides, I'm sure they have skills that we could make use of."

"They're twelve," Julian says.

"So? I was thirteen and built a mech suit, that's only a year of difference," I say, looking around at the ground carefully. "Come on guys, help me look for footprints."

"No need, Gadget, way ahead of you," Lacey says, kneeling down a little ahead of me. "Look, footprints... I'm no expert, but they're kinda small so probably Nemo and Switch?"

"Where do they lead?" I ask, coming to kneel beside her.

"Same place we're going," she says, looking thoughtful. "Think they're riding the tunnel of love? Because, call me crazy but I think Nemo may have had a crush on Switch when we were training y'know?"

"Ok, you're crazy," Julian says.

It's not long before we come to the end of the streets and the entrance to the amusement part. I can see all the rides beyond the entrance gate, all forebodingly silent. Rusted and old as the gate looks, it seems like the ticket barrier by the entrance is still intact. The sign above the gate reads 'Funzo a-go-go'... kind of an awkward title.

Me, calling something awkward... like I have any right to judge.

"So... anybody got some Caps so we can get in?" Lacey asks.

"I think this is from before the Dark Day," I say, looking over the ticket barrier. "It's wanting five dollars... either of you know what a dollar is?"

"Sounds like a kind of shoe," Lacey says, shrugging.

"How about we do this instead," Julian says as he approaches the ticket stand.

A moment later the gate has been ripped from the ground, the rusted bolts doing nothing to stop Julian tearing it away and tossing it to a pile of rubble a distance away.

"Well?" he asks us, shrugging. "We gonna get moving, or what? Time's wasting."

Lacey points the way forwards to the fuel station and so we stick close to each other we enter the fairground. Looking around, it's hard to imagine that this place - assuming it's not just a fake replica - was once an area to bring joy to kids. I mean, all the old rides and the sideshow attractions, it seems like something the youth of long ago would have adored.

I wonder how the park owners would feel to know their business is part of the battleground for a murder sport. They must be rolling in their graves, and to add insult to injury nobody paid for admission.

Our footsteps echo along the hard concrete ground as we move along. The place is colourful, but so lifeless. Not only that, but plushies lay on the ground here and there - I guess they're from a stall or something? - and all of them have their heads ripped off.

"That's just _mean_ ," Lacey mumbles, looking at the plushies sadly.

"A war zone," I agree as we pass by

"Focus," Julian says, firm. "This way Lacey?"

"Yeah," she nods. "Just past the haunted house and the bumper cars, and the gas station is about, uh... I would say a mile and a half outside the exit?"

As we continue on our way, I can't help glancing over at the haunted house. It looks creepy, all broken down and the bad kind of spooky... uh, not that there's really a good kind. It feels like the area around it is much darker than everywhere else, somehow. I guess it's a Gamemaker thing? I can't help finding it creepy.

I turn away, screaming when I see the clown mannequin in front of me. I can't help but hide behind Julian with a shudder.

"Please don't," he says, flatly.

"It's creepy!" I hiss. "Come on, let's go. I don't wanna be near the clowns."

Julian casually slices its head off in one quick slash of his sword. Lacey yelps as the head rolls towards her, backing away.

"That better?" he asks.

"Yes, thank you," I say, unable to keep myself from shaking my head, perhaps in a bit of wonder. "...Lacey, what are you looking at?"

"Somebody's there," she whispers, pointing behind me.

I twirl around, ready to fire the Spark Shot 2.0 at whatever person tried to attack me from behind... I see nothing though. Nobody is here, it's just the haunted house. The wind gently blows by, its echo making everything feel more... wrong.

"Lacey, nobody's here," I say. "Um... did you imagine it?"

"No, really, they're right there," she insists. "See, look at the window."

Looking where she's pointing, I can see what Lacey means. Or rather, who. Somebody is watching us from the window. A moment later a second figure joins them. It's a distance away so I can't really make out their faces in any detail, but they're both quite small. It's gotta be Nemo and Switch!

But, how did they get here? Weren't they hiding out in 'Fort Freedom'? I guess I can ask them.

"Hey!" I call to them, waving my arms. "Guys! You ok in there?"

I start to approach the haunted house but Julian holds me back.

"Think," he says, firmly as ever. "What if they're Mutts just made to look like people? What if the haunted house is dangerous?"

"...Sash did call the haunted house a 'red flag for a mutt nest'..." I say, quietly.

"Exactly. Best that we just avoid it," Julian says, again walking to where the exit will be.

I follow him, feeling that he's probably right. We have a mission and the longer we take to compete it, the worse off we'll be. I keep needing to tell myself that, because I just keep on getting distracted. Though, as I follow Julian I can't heard a third set of footsteps. I glance back, and see that Lacey hasn't moved.

"Come on Lacey, we're moving on," I tell her. "...What's wrong?"

"Well, the door is opening," she says.

Looking to the haunted house I see the door opens, creaking ever so slightly. Even from over here, there's no mistaking Switch. She spots me, waving me over.

"Gadget? Gadget!" she squeaks, relieved. "Holy crap, you're here!"

"Yeah, I am," I say as I start to approach her. "How are you holding up? Nemo too. I saw him at the window."

"We're doing alright," she says. "Fort Freedom fell apart before we could go back inside. Took our supplies with it. But enough of that, it's good to see you again. We've been in need of some good news... now you're here, that's good news."

"Is it really?" I ask, a mixture of touched and confused. "I'm just, well, me. Awkward would be the word."

"You told me what I needed to hear when I saw the face of that guy in the sky," she says. "You've just... been here, you know? Just like Nemo has been. I'd be dead without him."

"I mean, I am the Ocean General," Nemo says, suddenly exiting the haunted house. "Good to see you again, soldier."

Switch looks bruised and her outfit a little torn, but she's holding together. Nemo though... it's like he's a zombie, you know? Not just the cuts and bruises, nor the clothing damage but rather that dead look in his eyes. I don't think he's slept in days.

"Knew we'd meet again," he says, exhausted. "How's things been? I see you found Lacey and... uh..."

I glance back, wondering what's gotten him nervous. Switch seems uneasy now as well... oh, of course.

They've seen Julian.

"Uh..." Nemo looks at Julian's sword. "...He's on your side right?"

"He is," I quickly say.

"I am," Julian adds.

"I've not said anything in a while. Just reminding you all I'm here," Lacey adds, kneeling down. "Oh, shoe laces are untied."

We're silent for a few moments, just looking amongst ourselves. The only sound is Lacey muttering to herself as she ties the laces, speaking of a loop and a pull. I think we better move sooner than later. Five people in one place, that's practically an invite for the Gamemakers to start screwing with us!

"How did you get Julian to join you?" Nemo asks.

"A mutually beneficial agreement," I say. Pausing, I continue when I see the anxious look in their eyes. "We can trust him. The other Careers aren't nearby. ...Career doesn't mean 'evil', Julian got me to see that."

"So, he won't kill us?" Switch asks.

"Wasn't planning on it, unless you try and kill me first," Julian says, shrugging. "I say try as you'd never succeed."

"We can trust him," I assure the pair. "I'd say he's proven himself. He's not his mother's son. Um, well... ok, he is, but uh..."

"She means unlike mother I'm not thirsty for blood," he explains, shrugging. "Come with us. Gadget's working on a car for us to drive around in. You'll be safer in the junkyard where we're hiding out."

Switch looks hopeful, but Nemo gently holds her hand and steps in front of her.

"Seems like a big alliance," he says. "Anybody else there?"

"Daddy and Bovin," Lacey says.

"So, seven of us when eleven are still alive?" Nemo looks skeptical. "When an alliance crumbles, the smallest are usually the first to go."

"He's right," Switch says, stepping back. "Um... part of me wants to see my sisters again, but another part of me doesn't want to, not when I'm just a kid."

"I feel safer in the haunted house," Nemo adds. "Switch?"

"Yeah, me too," she adds. "It's great to see you again, but that alliance... it sounds like a bad idea for it to be so big when, uh... thirteen of us already 'got unlucky', you know?"

We stand quietly again as the wind picks up, a lonely sounding echo gently howling through the amusement park. ...How can I tell them the escape plan?! Sure, I did with Julian but... we were half an inch apart, if that. Doing that to Nemo and Switch for no reason would be incredibly suspicious. If I asked them for, I don't know, a hug or something... not much better, it's still odd behaviour with how I'm not much of a snuggly person... with, uh, recent exceptions.

"Could we come inside?" I ask them.

"Uh, sure," Switch agrees. "Not much to see, but sure. I don't mind."

"I do," Nemo says. "I'm still having a hard time ignoring Julian's sharp sword."

"Nemo..." Switch reaches to hold his hand, squeezing it a little.

"Fine," he says, a faint blush on his exhausted face. "...So why are you here anyway? No junkyard anywhere near here, so you must have come a fair distance."

"We need fuel for the car," Julian says.

"Yeah, Lacey's leading us to a gas station. It's beyond the fun fair," I add as we head to the door of the haunted house. "Say, uh... it's not scary in there is it? I don't like ghosts or monsters..."

"No worse than the rest of the Arena," Switch says, entering the door. "C'mon."

As we enter behind her Julian snorts a bit, muttering about time wasting. I see his point, but nightfall won't be here for quite a while. A quick stop here and we'll be back on our way. I don't see this causing any harm. If we're inside, we can't be seen.

Maybe the kids have some supplies to share? Or, maybe something in here could be useful. Maybe I'll go for gold and see if I can change their minds about joining us.

I have so much I want to tell them, and so little time and ability. In some ways, it's like having a strict deadline for a project... just with the added risk of death.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

I can't help whimpering at the paintings upon the walls. They're all over the walls of the haunted house and I have a nasty feeling that the eyes are staring right at me. All the images of monsters or grotesque suffering have me anxious and- holy shit, that one blinked! It literally just blinked!

I try to ignore the nasty images and just focus on what Switch is saying, but it's hard to do that when I'm feeling so haunted. I guess I know why they call it a haunted house...

"-So we've been here ever since yesterday," Switch says between bites of a banana. "I think this place is better than Fort Freedom was. It's bigger, so it's easier to hide. Plus, there was some really cool stuff in here y'know?"

"Like what?" Lacey asks, sitting beside me on the patched up sofa. "Oh! Was it socks?"

"No, better!" Switch says. "Check it out."

Switch points to an object on the table. Huh... how did I not notice that before? I guess the stress must be starting to make me oblivious to a lot of things. On a table is an old record player... I think it's called a gramophone, though I'm not certain. Looks like it's been recently fixed-up too.

"Found it in the basement," Switch says. "It's not really something focused on in Five, music, but Windmillia really liked old music and had a record from before the Dark Days. I guess I saw it, thought of her and... well, I wanted to fix it, y'know? Not hard..."

We're silent, while Switch wipes away a tear.

"I'll go patrol the hallways in case anything comes after us," Julian says, taking his leave. Naturally, he's not really one for emotional stuff. "Try to be done within half an hour."

After Julian leaves Nemo moves closer to Switch, a hand laid upon her shoulder.

"I'm sure she'd appreciate you fixing it up," he tells his ally. "I sure do."

"Really?" Switch asks, calming down a little.

"Sure. Listening to music every night is keeping me from going insane and becoming a cannibal or something," Nemo says, looking at the ground. "It's been a _long_ week so far."

"Speaking from experience, it gets worse," I say, glum. "So, uh, is it safe to play music when there are people like Matilda somewhere in the Arena? What if she finds us?"

"That'd be painful," Lacey says, wringing her hands. "She'd cut off our limbs one by one! We'd be like limbless sausages!"

Lacey breathes deep and rapid. As though it were instinct I hug her close, for what good it may do. Hopefully a lot, or at least more than none. Switch looks concerned while Nemo seems thoughtful.

"...Isn't a limbless sausage just a normal sausage?" he asks. "They don't have limbs."

"Nemo, sssshh!" Switch says, shaking her head. "...I wish we could all go home. Are any of us going to? We're all battered, it's like we've been beaten with a switch... feels ironic somehow."

She's right. I'm bruised, Lacey has her arm cut and bandaged, Nemo has fresh scar marks from the bird attack the other day and Switch has much the same. That, and she's been limping since we found her. Her left leg doesn't look too good, but thankfully not infected. Though, I'm no expert.

How is seeing a bunch of kids in pain fun? Because, while some may laugh and cheer over the gore or the 'journey, I'd just say it hurts. It _really_ hurts.

"Which of us do you think will die next?" Nemo asks. "My family is getting smaller and smaller. Marina, mom... maybe me next. And then my brothers the next few years? At least if I'm dead I'd not know about it."

"Unless you get to, uh, watch it from the land beyond," Switch adds.

Nemo just shakes his head, not meeting Switch's gaze.

"I don't believe anything lies beyond, or anybody is beyond either. If such a thing was real, why can't the gods each District believes in do something to help?" he asks, crossing his arms. "At least nothingness means no more pain."

Nemo looks away and, taking out his knife, starts to lightly toss it up and down. He catches it by the handle each time, starting a rhythm.

"Well, I believe there might be something," Switch says. "I mean, we don't for sure know there isn't. Like, ultra for serious one hundred percent for sure."

"Maybe the afterlife has socks," Lacey adds. "That'd be nice. Socks everywhere."

"Yeah..." I'm not sure what else I can contribute.

Silence persists for a while. We're wasting time, but nobody really wants to get up and move either. It's safe in here, or at least better than it is out there.

"So, uh, what's with the gas masks," Nemo asks. "Because, Switch and I have been starting to feel sick and I have this thing where a sky full of green smog has me on edge."

"Could we borrow the gas masks for a few minutes?" Switch asks, hopeful.

"Sure," I say, tossing my own gas mask to her.

"What about me?" Nemo asks.

"Um... will you give it back?" Lacey asks.

Nemo gives a nod, and it seems that's all it takes for Lacey to be convinced. The two youngest tributes breathe the now clean air deeply, looks of gratitude on their faces. It's truly its own reward.

"So..." I say after a minute or two. "You said you play music on the gramophone, and you said it's safe."

"That I did, ayeup," Switch says, nodding.

"Could you put it on?" I ask, hopeful. "I think a nice tune would help us relax."

Switch hops up, briefly clutching her leg and hissing from the pain. A few moments of fiddling around with the gramophone and it starts to emit a tune. It's nice, sounds very old... feels sorta like a blend between classical stuff and swing. I guess that'd make it 'cling'? Heck if I know, I'm not a musician.

I can't help tapping my foot a bit. That's a nice tune.

Again, we sit and try to relax as we listen to the music. Switch seems happier, and I can see Lacey faintly smiles. Nemo, however, remains frowning. I mean, I assume so. Can't really see his mouth due to the gas mask.

"Guys, we're moving out in fifteen minutes," Julian says as he passes by in the hallway. "Nemo, Switch, that's your deadline to decide if you wanna come with us or not."

Julian leaves again, leaving us to sit. Before I can quickly plan out a way to get the kids to come with us, Switch takes Nemo's hand.

"Fifteen minutes... I'd say that's enough time for a dance, wouldn't you?" she asks him. "Before he... became what he did, dad taught me to dance pretty well. Wanna dance?"

"I don't dance," Nemo says, though even a girl socially awkward as me can tell he doesn't seem to mind the idea. "It's embarrassing."

"Nobody's watching besides Gadget and Lacey," she says, smirking for the briefest of moments.

"Literally all of Panem is!" he exclaims, huffing.

"Well... shall we make it our moment?" Switch asks, smiling. "...It's likely we'll both be dead soon enough, so why not?"

Nemo thinks this over, and to my surprise it doesn't even take him more than a moment to take Switch's other hand. Gotta say, I would've thought it'd be tougher to convince him than that.

"Did I ever tell you I'm not just an Ocean General?" he asks as he starts to dance with Switch. "I'm also an Ocean Dancer."

"What was all that about you saying you 'don't dance'?" Switch asks, sticking her tongue out. "Liar~."

"Oh, shut up and dance," Nemo huffs.

With a tired laugh, Switch obeys and so they dance. It's serene, listening to the music and watching the two kids slow dancing around the room, focused on each other. I wonder... are they just friends, or...? No, I'm overthinking it. Even if it's true, what business of mine is it? I'm just glad they have something to smile about.

After all, even if they're both exhausted and hurting... it's still a smile on their faces, isn't it?

As Nemo gently dips Switch I glance at Lacey. ...Would it be the right time to ask her if she wants to dance? A slow dance sounds nice or, well, even just the hokey pokey. If it's a thing we can share together, I'd not mind giving it a try. Yeah, maybe I will ask her!

I shy away the instant she looks at me.

Dammit.

"Hey Gadget?" she asks me, her focus split between me and the dancing pair.

"Yes?" I reply.

"...Wanna dance?" she asks. "It looks fun and, well, nobody I'd rather dance with right now."

"Same here," I say, standing up. "We have time, and Julian would let us know if something was coming. Got a dance in mind? I'm not picky... we could slow dance. Um, if you wanted to."

"That sounds nice," she says, with a shyness I wouldn't have expected. "Ok, so, let's go."

We stand silently for a few moments, the lack of any slow dancing quite noticeable. Maybe I should've suggested something simpler, like polka? Oh, yep... there's the familiar awkward silence in a social situation. I know it so well.

"...Oh, how about we do the, uh... well, it's name doesn't work because we didn't survive the reaping, but wanna do the dance me and Callico came up with together?" she asks me. "Do you remember? I did it in the nightclub back in Five."

"That sounds great," I say, already feeling a heat in my chest. "Um, could you demonstrate it for me? Just a refresher?"

With a quick, almost eager, nod Lacey does as I ask. She stands before me, showing the dance step by step.

A fast step to each side, an almost sly look in her eyes and her arms stretched out.

Facing to one side and then to the other, raising up her arms and bringing them down quick as a blur.

Goofily marching on the spot, slowly turning on the spot from left to right.

Putting her arms to her side at a sort of rugged angle, jumping step by step until she faces away from me.

In a quick flash, she turns back towards me with her arms spread out and a crazy look on her face.

But, the crazy look seems a bit forced. Her arms soon sag to her side as she weakly chuckles. Anxiously, she rubs her side a little, looking anywhere but my eyes.

"Was that good?" she asks me, softly.

"Wonderful," I tell her. It's a fact. "We still have time, so... shall we?"

"...Let's do it," she agrees, nodding her head.

So, broken as we still feel inside, we put on some smiles that seem at least partly real and begin to dance. I think Lacey once said this dance came from before the Dark Days, named the 'Crash Dance', but you know what? I'd call it the 'Lacey Dance'. The name fits.

And... it's a lot of fun! Once upon a time I'd have felt humiliated to dance like this, or at all, and I'd have shyed away quickly. But dancing like this now across from Lacey, laughing like a goof, I can't say I mind at all. Maybe because it feels like I'm getting a taste of the childhood I always missed out on growing up. Just goofing off and being silly, having fun.

We conclude the dance at the same time after a few repeats of the actions, facing each other as we spread out our arms and make crazy faces. Lacey tries not to laugh at the face I make. As for me, I'm already giggling over her cross eyed, doofus look.

"That was fun," I say, catching my breath.

"Yeah, it was," Lacey agrees, stretching out a bit. "Maybe a slow dance next tine, eh?"

"...You know, I'd like that," I say, again patting her on the shoulder.

I hear gigging and turn to Switch. She and Nemo have parted from dancing, instead looking at us.

"You're getting along," she notes, smiling.

"We have a history together," Lacey replies, getting quieter all of a sudden.

Indeed we do. A history so grim that it might make a good story. I wonder how many books it would take to get it all down... why must I keep thinking of irrelevant stuff? Still, if the plan works and we survive, then maybe writing out my life story could be an interesting idea. Though, would people want to read about all this?

"Ok, time to go," Julian says, appearing at the doorway. "We get there, and then we go right back to the junkyard, no questions asked. Nemo, Switch, this is your last chance to join us. Make your choice."

I look to them, almost pleading.

"You won't regret it," I promise them.

"Yeah, Gadget's not wrong about stuff," Lacey adds. "She's smart."

Nemo and Switch exchange a glance, both exhausted but thoughtful.

"I still think the group is too big," Nemo says. "You're all bigger than we are."

"Yeah, it's true. We're both tiny compared to everybody else," Switch adds, just a tad awkwardly. "Even Smokey has an inch or two on us. Say... where's Smokey, anyway?"

"Well, uh..." I flinch, feeling worried for her safety. "We got separated during a train kart chase. It was pretty wild."

"I was on a bridge above the rails. Can confirm, it was wild," Julian says. "So, you guys are staying here? Fine. Ok girls, let's go."

They seem pretty set in their decision, so I guess there's nothing more I can do. Especially as there's no more time to stick around. I can only hope that they'll be as safe as they think they will be in this haunted house. Hmmm... maybe I could come back this way to get them when the forcefield is down? If I am fast and careful enough then maybe I could... wait, what's that sound?

It sounds like some kind of revving, perhaps like a sort of tool or engine?

Wait, I know that sound. I heard it on TV once when Magnette insisted we watch that movie with the guy who had that mask made from flesh...

OH SHIT!

A window smashes and Binary starts to climb through, holding a revving chainsaw. It looks hefty, and already bloody. Where did he get that thing?!

Shitshitshitshitshit!

"Missed me?" he asks, all kind of hate and smugness in his eyes. I'd assume he is leering, but the gas mask makes it hard to tell.

There's a rumble from the wall. A moment later it is smashed apart as Matilda steps through the newly exposed hole, also wielding a chainsaw.

"Guess what? You're gonna die," she says, her voice just as cold as her expression is malicious. Extremely!

Nononononononono! Chainsaws?! Just... just how?! Have they ever been a possible sponsor gift?

"Gadget, run!" Lacey grabs my arm and pulls me along.

Everybody is screaming. There's nothing but screams, the chainsaws revving and pure chaos. Julian leaps out a window, and I briefly glimpse Nemo and Switch fleeing towards the back door. As the furniture, gramophone and all, is smashed and sliced apart by the terrible twosome, Lacey pulls me along to the front door.

"We gotta run!" she screams so loudly. Her face is so pale you'd think she'd lost several pints of blood. If we don't run, maybe we both will. "Come on, come on!"

We blaze through the front door. I make sure to slam it shut behind us; every second we can delay them could save our lives.

My breathing is shallow and incredibly fast. The thought of being chainsawed into bloody pieces... I'm gonna puke...

I hear the door being smashed apart behind us just as we run behind one of the sideshows - Coconut Shy, it's called - and a brief glance back makes my stomach crawl. Matilda is out of the haunted house and charging towards us. She only holds back from a full sprint to ensure she won't trip and fall onto the revving blades, I guess.

Sick as it is, it'd be helpful if she did.

"Quick, through here," Lacey whispers, yanking me through what seems to be the entrance of a gift shop.

I don't disagree or argue the choice. I just let her lead me along, and soon we're hiding amongst a large pile of plushies. We lie still as statues, not moving a single muscle. We're hidden from sight under all the merchandise, scared shitless.

"At least they can't sneak up on us while those chainsaws are revving," I whisper.

"True," Lacey whispers, so quiet I have to strain my ears a little. "What do we do?"

"We get away without them seeing which way we're going," I tell her. "It's that or... murder."

We're both quiet after that. If they were dead then we'd be so much safer, but can we really do that? Kill people? I've taken life, and it feel horrible. I'll avoid it if I feasibly can, but that's just it... can it be avoided here? Between killing them, or getting myself cut to bits... I'll do the former.

But how could we fight them when they are armed with _**frickin' chainsaws**_?!

...

Lacey has the Hawkeye. You don't bring a chainsaw to a gunfight, that's how the saying goes, right? But I doubt Lacey wants to shoot them. I'd not blame her for that. So, perhaps it can be left to me... it can be argued as self-defence... right?

Distantly, I hear Binary scream and then the chainsaw revs even louder. Did he take a hit from somebody? A few seconds pass without screams from him or anybody else, and there is no cannon either. He's alive, but at least the same can be said for Nemo, Switch and Julian.

"Your daddy is insane," she whispers.

"Understatement," I whisper.

A few seconds pass by without incident, so slowly. As he sounds of a chainsaw loom ever closer we hardy breath. My chest hurts from the lack of oxygen, but I force myself to remain silent no matter what.

It's hard to hold back my scream as Matilda smashes through one of the gift shop walls. She looks around, her gaze passing over us in one terrifying second. Slowly, she walks through the interior of the store, focusing.

She sniffs the air.

"Mmmm... I can smell you..." she says, almost chuckling as she slowly moves around, every step she takes echoing from the force of it. "Where are you~?"

She looks around, seeing nothing. She hears nothing either, as both Lacey and I are silent as statues. It seems she believes we're no longer here as she punches the wall, shouting in frustration.

"Fuck! Where are they!?" she yells. "Running, running... it's always running away with those two!"

She turns away from us, smashing the chainsaw down at the desk. Wood is splintered and sawn, sent flying all around. From here, I can see that she still has her sword too. It's across her back, dried blood on it. She's got a sledgehammer too, also blood stained.

Those weapons, the backpack of supplies and the chainsaw in her hands... how strong is this woman?! It's like she told Gleam, she's physical perfection. Not good.

Smashing over a few shelves, Matilda regains her focus and storms outside to look for us, and the others as well.

It's at least three minutes before we dare say anything or move at all. The chainsaws have become distant, so it should be safe... for now.

"Lacey, should we make a run for it?" I ask, shaking. "Or, should we... shoot her? You have the gun..."

...

Lacey doesn't have it.

"I'm sorry," she whispers, just about ready to cry. "I dropped it... I put all my focus to getting you out of there with me. I forgot the gun..."

"It's alright," I say, hugging her. "We can just hide and run. It's safer anyway. C'mon, let's move..."

Peering out into the central plaza of the fun fair, I can't see any danger. The chainsaws don't sound like they or their owners are nearby. Quickly, we sprint to the bumper cars, crouching down amongst them. I almost scream when somebody rises from within one.

I've never been more relieved to see that it's just Julian.

Never expected that to be the case before the Games, honestly.

"Good, you're here," he looks around quickly before he continues. "Exit is that way. _That way right there_. Let's run there now, those two aren't near enough to be an issue so long as we move now."

"Wait, what about Nemo and Switch?" I whisper, also looking around for any signs of danger.

"Yeah, they need help," Lacey adds.

"They said they weren't with us," Julian says, calm. "We have no reason to stick our necks out for them when they said they're not with us. C'mon, let's go."

"No, I'm not just abandoning them to get _chainsawed_!" I whisper, firm as can be. "It's heartless!"

"It's pragmatism, and it'll keep us alive," Julian says, frowning. "Help them if you must, but is it worth doing the right thing if it may get you killed in horrific fashion?"

Julian jogs off in the direction he pointed out, ducking between buildings and such things as he goes. I guess we'll meet him at the entrance.

"I'll stick with you," Lacey says, quickly. "Any ideas where they are?"

I bite my lip a bit, looking around frantically. Urgh, come on guys, step out into the open or something!

"None," I say. "But let's keep moving, they can't be far."

So, that's what we do. We move on and start heading to the big ferris wheel a distance away. Hiding at the top of it seems like a smart idea, so I'd say it's possible Nemo and Switch tried it. Running fast, being careful to keep an ear open for the chainsaws, we soon arrive.

Nobody's here. For now, it seems we're safe. There's a popcorn machine beside us, the kind that can be wheeled around. If only it had some fresh popcorn in it... I sure could go for some right now.

"See them?" Lacey asks, looking around.

"Maybe they're in the ferris wheel?" I suggest, peering upwards. "Hard to tell..."

A few seconds pass and I see two figures poke their heads into view. It's them! I wave up to them, and Lacey does the same, jumping up and down. Ok, good. Just a matter of waiting maybe twenty seconds for them to come down and then we can head to the exit.

"GADGET! LOOK OUT!" Switch screams, terrified.

It's reflex that makes me duck and cover as soon as I hear the warning. Above me I hear a smash, and suddenly Lacey is screaming. In an instant I look up and around, making three things very clear.

A chainsaw is impaled through the popcorn machine.

Lacey has a few shards of the glass in her left arm. It doesn't seem serious, thankfully, but seeing her in pain hurts my heart.

Matilda is standing a distance away and walking towards us, her massive sword gripped tightly. She seems amused.

"What's the matter?" she asks, smirking. "Scared? I thought you said people from Two were 'cowards and cheaters'? Your words, Gadget."

Lacey screams and runs, dashing beyond the ferris wheel in moments. I bet she expected me to follow her, and I would've done so too, but I'm frozen to the spot as Matilda approaches me. She laughs, slowing her pace. She's milking the moment.

But as she laughs, I realise she's given me the weapon I need.

I try to ignore the terror. Instead, I grip the chainsaw and start to pull on it as hard as I can. I can hear the popcorn machine's battered form groaning from the strain. It's starting to come loose, yes!

"Oh no you don't!" Matilda yells, starting to run.

"Leave her alone!"

A moment later I see Nemo, the one who yelled, throw something at Matilda. Switch joins him in throwing stuff. I quickly becomes clear they're throwing rubble from inside their ferris wheel carriage at the woman from Two. The most Matilda does is grunt in annoyance and occasional light pain. She's just about reached me right as I've almost gotten the chainsaw out.

"Game over!" she yells.

I tear out the chainsaw, spinning around with it to face her. If Matilda had been an inch closer then her guts would be on the floor right now. A gross, sickening thought. I back up, adrenaline being the only thing keeping me going and being able to hoist up the chainsaw in her direction. The rubble continues to be thrown as Nemo and Switch exit the ferris wheel, though it still does little.

"Look who has some fight in her," Matilda says, smirking. "I like that. Keep it interesting for the Capitol, that's it."

"Come any closer and I'll chainsaw you to death!" I yell, my voice coming out as a shrill squeak. "I mean it, I will! Go... go a-a-away!"

"You, killing me?" she asks, gazing into my eyes. "I don't think you have the power or the nerve. I don't see it."

"I killed Weldar," I say. I can hear Nemo and Switch behind me, moving closer every so slightly.

"Yeah, with that mech suit. You don't have it now," Matilda says.

I barely react in time. I hold up the chainsaw just as she swings the sword. I stumble backwards after the sparks fly, barely keeping my hold on the weapon. Matilda regains her footing from the bow quickly, grunted at the fact part of her sword is a little twisted now.

"Urgh, cheap stuff," she mutters.

I don't waste time. It's horrible, the thing I am trying to do, but I know it's the only way. With Matilda so close, how could I ever outrun her? I'm in danger, and it's my responsibility to get myself out of it!

Matilda parries the swing easily, but seems a little more focused now. In fact, she seems like she's having fun.

"Come on! That all you got?" she asks, sizing me up. "I thought you were a Victor?"

I keep swinging the chainsaw and she keeps deflecting the blows. The sparks fly, and I am starting to see that chainsaws are, realistically speaking, crappy weapons. Matilda just laughs and laughs.

She stops laughing when her sword finally breaks. She's swift to jump out of range, though not before the chainsaw tears away part of her jacket. An inch closer, that was all I'd have needed!

"Ok, now you're starting to piss me off," she says, discarding the tattered jacket. "Die!"

Matilda is quick to take her sledgehammer out, gripping it in both hands. We circle each other. I glance at Nemo and Switch, both seeming unsure what to do.

"Hide!" I tell them.

But they don't. Instead, Nemo grabs up a large rock from the ground. It's a lot for a twelve year old to lift, but he heaves it up.

"Chew on this, bitch! This is for my mom!" he yells.

Matilda dodges, almost taking the rock to the head.

"I'll sledgehammer your head too," she hisses at Nemo, still focusing on me.

I hear footsteps running forth. One moment Matilda is ready to strike me in the skull with her massive hammer with myself bracing to block the attack. The next moment her sledgehammer has had the handle severed, leaving her just holding a wooden stick, more or less. A single, tiny cut is now visible on her right arm.

Julian skids to a halt, turning on his heel. He ducks to a fighting stance, his own sword gripped tightly.

"Hello mother," he says. "So sorry, but I'd like to tell you that I won't be attending training session with you anymore."

He gives me a look, one that I believe says something like, 'you better be damn grateful', and turns his attention back to Matilda. I, meanwhile, see Lacey wave me to a distance away. She went and got help for us. Angel...

"District Two Male, you're dying now," Matilda takes out a large knife and lunges at Julian.

The pair duel fast and fierce. Blades clang and practically shimmer in the sunset as mother and son duel to the death. As epic as it is depressing... extremely.

"Run! Get moving!" Julian barks, ducking under Matilda's stab.

I trust Julian to be alright. If anybody could handle Matilda, he could. I mean, he's known her all of his life and would be the one to know how she fights best as he's surely seen her sparring people before. Plus, he's not got any attachment to make himself hold back. But Matilda likely knows his moves too due to training him, so it won't be an easy fight by any means.

"Gadget, c'mon!"

Hearing Lacey calling to me, I quickly run after her. Matilda won't throw her weapon at me. If she does then she's unarmed against Julian, and he's made clear he has no issues killing her. She's powerful, but unarmed against a sword... it's a risk. I reach Lacey unharmed with Nemo and Switch right beside me. We're all breathing fast, fear coursing through us. They look to me, as if for direction on what to do.

"Quick, this way!" I say, charging forwards. All we have to do is reach the exit, that's it. And, now that I am holding a chainsaw, perhaps Binary won't try anything.

I hear Matilda and Julian scream a distance behind us, no doubt because blood has been spilt from both of them. No cannon fires, so the fight must be continuing and getting more and more violent.

"Look, the exit!" Nemo points ahead to another ticket barrier below a billboard. Seems like the barrier has been smashed apart - maybe by our foes? - so it won't be stalling us, at least. "Come on!"

Despite her limp, Switch puts all her focus into running, pulling ahead in front of the rest of us. I'm impressed a girl her age can be so speedy despite a having clear pain in her leg.

"Come on, we're almost there!" she exclaims.

"Slow down, we need to keep the army close together!" Nemo says, looking winded.

"Relax, we'll be fine," Switch says, still running swiftly. "We're gonna-."

Switch's words are replaced with pure, horrific screaming. For a moment I have no idea what has happened, only hearing the sounds of her screams and of grinding, with blood spraying around. A moment later my eyes register what is going on, and like everybody else I'm screaming too.

Switch is on the ground, convulsing in agony. It's like she's gone into complete shock.

The blood is hers and it's everywhere! Her left arm is gone from her body, instead laying a few feet away. Oh shit...

Binary stands before us, his chainsaw revving and very bloody. He smirks, phases by the blood.

"Lucky hit, that was," he notes. "But enough luck, the next four deaths are gonna be from skill. No more running Gadget, let's finish this."

"Run!" I yell to the others, pointing my chainsaw at Binary. "Run to safety! I'll handle this little _bug_!"

"Bug?" he asks, amused.

I can think of worse words to call him. So many horrid things I'd love to say to him, this man, this... this _creature_! But I have to focus, no slip ups. My mind races at a mile a moment, all my focus on the battle ready to start. If I can kill him fast, I can get Switch to safety and maybe a sponsor can save her life. She'd be lacking an arm, but still alive.

"Gadget, we-," Lacey tries speaking but I shake my head, my gaze never leaving Binary.

"Go!" I yell, pleading. "I can handle it."

"...Be safe," she whispers, her voice shaking.

Lacey scampers off but Nemo remains where he is. He looks at Binary in disgust and at Switch in horror.

"You bastard!" he screams, fury in his eyes.

Binary laughs, but like all of us he seems worried when the ground start to rumble. Another Gamemaker trap? Really... now of all times?!

The ground cracks quickly and soon breaks away. I glance in Lacey's direction for the briefest of moments, and to my relief she has made it beyond the newly revealed chasm unharmed. She looks to me in panic.

"Get back to Sash and Bovin! Go!" I call to her. "We'll see you soon, I promise!"

Lacey looks like she wants to tell me something, but instead she gives me one last look and runs away. I trust her to be alright... but do I trust the same of myself?

Seeing Binary swing his chainsaw at me, I'm not sure. I stumble backwards just in time, the revving chainsaw swinging to where my throat had been a moment before. I breath deeply, my whole body shaking as I hold up the chainsaw at this monster. I flinch from the blood covering me... Switch's blood.

"Your Mentor can't save you now," Binary says.

"Y-yeah? Well, yours c-c-can't either!" I stammer.

Backing up, I lure him away from Switch. The poor girl lays on the ground sobbing, barely focusing on anything. She's not dead. Not yet. Nemo quickly runs to her, scrambling to pick her up in his arms. The blood doesn't phase him, he seems more horrified by the state his friend is in. He runs with her to the exit of the fun fair.

I'm alone, but I don't blame him for running off. It may have saved Switch, but help would be appreciated!

"Your friends abandoned you," Binary notes. "Sounds familiar, huh?"

"At least I have friends! You have nobody! Nothing! You're just a wretched beast!" I shriek, swinging the chainsaw at Binary.

He dodges quickly, now much more alert than before He licks his lips for a moment, a tense kind of leer on his face as we circle each other. He revs the chainsaw louder, his every footstep echoing as hard as my heart is pounding. Very!

He laughs, swinging his chainsaw at me. I duck just in time to avoid being decapitated. Holy shit!

"Groovy!" he laughs louder.

"Not groovy!" I squeal, stepping back. I need to focus, wait for the perfect opportunity. Just... just one lunge of the revving chainsaw into his gut and it's all over. Patience is the key here.

Again, we circle each other slowly. I think he's got the same idea as me, being patient and waiting for the right moment, or for me to make a mistake. I wonder what our District is thinking. I mean, this is the second time in a row the pair from Three have been in a duel to the death together, the only difference is this time it's not during the finale.

He lunges, jumping up with the chainsaw raised high. I run to the side as he strikes the ground. Now's my chance!

I scream, trying to bring the chainsaw down upon his skull. Binary rolls out of the way swiftly, back on his feet and ready to attack. Crud! Stay still, prick!

"Having fun?" he asks. "I did a bit of combat training outside the Arena, you know. Keeps my reflexes sharp. Sure beats the shit out of dying, Gadget. Can you say the same?"

I don't dignify the creature with a response. I barely dare to even blink, lest he attack me in the nanosecond I am not watching him.

I strike him again at the same time that he strikes me. Our chainsaws clash, the chains grinding together and sparks flying all over the place. I squeal as some land upon me, but I don't lose my hold on my weapon. I push back against Binary, keeping his own chainsaw away from my flesh. The heat of the revving blades and the fumes of the engines make things feel suffocating, but I can't give up. I can't, I won't!

I scream as my shoulder suddenly feels aflame. OWWWWWWW! In an instant, the chains were pushed to their limit and snapped. One of them slashed my shoulder, which now has a big cut and leaks blood. I can't help but kneel over for a moment as I wail. But Binary is screaming too, his chainsaw dropped to the ground and blood all over his left hand, and leaking fast. His left hand is now missing three fingers, the trio of digits on the ground.

"FUCK! AARRRGGGGHHHHHH!" He screams in agony, over and over.

The chainsaws are broken, and I feel broken just like this monster does. In my current state, can I properly fight him? He's still stronger than I am. I'm taller, but since I lack muscle it's no guarantee of success.

But perhaps I won't have to kill him. Maybe the gas can do it for me?

I move fast, kicking him in the nuts and bolts. While Binary writhes for a few moments I yank the gas mask right off him. I'm sure I can make better use of it than he ever could.

"You're gonna die in this Arena, alone in the dirt!" he yells, choking from the agony.

I don't respond. I don't look back. With all my supplies I simply sprint for the exit as fast as I can go. The sooner we're out of his sight, the better. I'd not want him to see where we're running to, or he'll follow after us. So long as my shoulder is bleeding I'm in no state to fight.

Blazing along I spot Nemo peering out from behind a nearby wall. In his arms is Switch, pale and barely making a sound right now. She needs help badly... shit! This is bad!

"Where are we going?" he asks me, running alongside me as best as he can.

"Somewhere not here!" I hiss out, my shoulder making everything feel fuzzy from the sheer pain. "There's a gas station around here we need to get to. Once we're there we can plan the next move."

"The next move is helping Switch!" he yells, freaked out. "She's dying Gadget, we need to help her!"

"You're right," I agree, nodding. "Aaaahhhh, my shoulder! Ok, let's find somewhere quiet and then we'll do what we can."

"Got it," he says, picking up speed. "Don't worry Switch, you'll be ok. You'll... be ok..."

Nemo looks like he's going to cry, but holds it back. I guess it's for Switch's sake more than his own. Switch struggles to keep her eyes open and looks up at him.

"Nemo... don't go... need you..." she mumbles, truly out of it. "Sisters... hello..."

"We're losing her!" Nemo yells, panicking.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" I say. "Hey! Forget my own injury, Switch needs help more than me! Somebody sponsor her some medicine or a blood transfusion or something good! Anything! Please!"

But as we dash onwards, no aid seems to be coming. Fuck, I guess whatever I have on hand will have to be good enough. It just has to be, as the alternative is... no!

We run through the streets as fast as we can go. I don't think Binary will catch us anymore, but the further away he is, the better. It's just as well for him too, because if see him I might strangle him!

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

We've taken shelter in an old building that didn't look quite as wrecked up as most of the other ones. It should be safe for now, and we only need an hour of shelter tops. It's a toy store that we're inside and while the plushies and other such fun things are cute to look at... it doesn't change the fact Switch is dying.

She's lost so much blood from the loss of her arm. Her normally tanned skin has become a sickly pale colour, and her eyes are not really focusing on anything anymore. But we've not lost her yet, she's still breathing. She can still be saved.

I've tried patching up the bleeding with bandages, but I really have no idea what I am doing here. How do we get her to have more blood? They didn't cover that in training. What do we go!?

The bleeding has mostly stopped, but it may be too late. Nemo has given her some painkillers, though I'm not sure if they will help or not. I can't stop myself from crying. I've failed to save her, I just know it it even before the cannon fires.

This Quell destroyed an entire family. A Quell aimed to take down Lacey and I... in some ways, me building the Spark Shot in the previous Games has destroyed Switch's family... I doomed her. I wonder, does she think of me with contempt?

I try not to dwell on the terrible thoughts plaguing me. I already feel bad enough, physically and mentally.

"I've done all I can," I mumble, shaking. "I... I don't think..."

"Switch, stay with me," Nemo kneels beside her, taking her remaining hand and pleading. "Don't leave me, Switch, please!"

He cries, like a child. I guess he is one... lots of us are, really. No longer is Nemo acting like a tough general or a bitter young man... he's just a kid. I guess there's only so much tragedy that one can handle. Hatchet's death was bad enough, but this seems to be the breaking point. As for me, I passed that point a long time ago.

"Nemo... win, and live..." Switch whispers.

"You can't die, you can't!" Nemo holds her hand tighter, begging.

Switch weakly reaches her arm up, stroking Nemo's hair. She's almost gone...

"I'll miss you..." she wheezes. "Nemo... is there... really nothing...?"

Nemo is silent for a moment, conflicted. The moment passes swiftly.

"I was wrong," he says, sombrely. He tries to smile despite his tears. "Your sisters will be there, waiting for you. They.. t-they'll be ready to welcome you..."

"I see them..." Switch says, weakly.

Switch start to breath fainter and fainter. Her arm drops to her side, but her dying gaze remains upon Nemo. He sobs, louder, and leans a little close to her.

"I... I, uh..." he looks to the side, shaking.

"Me... too..." Switch says, nearly gone.

In the final moments, Nemo gives Switch a light peck on the cheek. I see a flicker of a smile in her expression before she goes still, staring up at the ceiling again. A few seconds pass by with Nemo and I weeping.

She's not breathing. ...I should try CPR!

The cannon fires before I can try to do anything.

Nemo breaks down instantly, crying over Switch's death. I find myself sobbing harder as well... she was so young. She didn't deserve this!

Binary did this. Same for the Capitol.

They'll both pay.

Nemo sobs, tears falling. He just kneels beside Switch, not bothering to move. I'd rather stay and pay respect as well, but the Gamemakers will be wanting us to move soon. If we don't they might send Mutts at us, or worse.

The wind soon picks up, a sort of warning for us to get moving or else. I rise and gently help Nemo up as well. Trembling, he salutes Switch. I do exactly the same, taking a sad look at her corpse. Poor girl. Taking hold of her discarded gas mask, I stuff it into my backpack. We'll still be needing it.

From here, I can see the distant skyscraper miles away. Our ticket out of here and towards freedom. The horrid feeling of losing another friend, it has me more motivated than ever to get the plan into action. Lacey and Julian are still alive, this is a fact. I can only hope they'll be on their way back to the junkyard. I believe they can do so, but... Matilda and Binary remain alive and dangerous.

We're scattered. This is bad. But, at least I might have been able to save Nemo. If he sticks with me, he could live. Now if only I could find out where Smokey has gotten to. Only ten left, and in this big city... like finding hay in a needlestack.

And then there's Gleam... would she hear me out? Would she want to come with me, or not? I really have no idea whatsoever how she might feel about everything, besides grief over Wonder's death.

"...Gas station?" Nemo asks, his voice a blend of tormented and furious.

"Yeah," I say.

I can't help glance at Switch once more as we turn to leave.

"Horrific. Just... horrific," I say, breathing deeply. "If anybody out there watched her death and... and they cheered over it, or thought it was amazing, or epic or some other word for entertaining... they should be _ashamed_ of themselves! Cheering over dead children, is this what humanity has come to? I just don't understand, Nemo."

"Maybe it's better not to," he says. "Understanding it sounds like it'd be worse."

As we pick up speed and run onwards, I can't help but feel that he makes a point. Understanding the appeal of child murder might be even worse than the despair of seeing it happen and crying about it. I just want to get out of here.

Get me out of here!

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

"That enough?" Nemo asks.

I set the dispenser back to its place on the pump, capping the second container tightly. Lucky indeed there were enough sponsor funds for these, as the containers I'd bought from the junkyard might have leaked if I wasn't careful. I'll take zero chance of spillage over a low chance.

"It should be," I tell him. "I'd call this enough fuel to drive dozens of miles, so long as we're careful."

"Cool," he says, sounding distant.

We're silent as we enter the fuel station - gas masks firmly on our faces of course -and lock the door behind us. Good thing the key was just laying on the desk. We move past the desk and head up the stairs to the office area above it. Seems just about the safest place we could be tonight. Well, besides the junkyard.

We're both exhausted and miserable. Too drained to cry anymore. I'd love to cry, but... I'm too tired. At least the bandages on my shoulder would have helped, as did the disinfectant and the painkillers. I just wish I had more food... the feeling of hunger, it's like an unwelcome old friend.

"So, what do we do tomorrow?" Nemo asks, grimacing.

"We head to the junkyard and fuel up the car. I'll explain more on the way... just so tired right now," I mumble, yawning.

"I know the feeling," he says. "I'm just tired of everything. She was... she was just here with me, dancing, a few hours ago. Now she's dead."

He draws up his knees, closing his eyes.

"I know only one is getting out, but... I guess part of me hoped her tracker would break like Lacey's did," he says, broken. "She was beautiful. Tender. I... I'm a _disgrace_ as a leader. I was gonna lead her and Hatchet to the end... now I'm a General without any troops. I'm a disgrace."

"Oh, Nemo..." I put a hand to his shoulder.

"I'll take first watch," he says as he rises. "I won't be sleeping for a while. I'll wake you in three hours for your turn."

He leaves the room, silent and broken before I can say anymore, or offer him back his token that i picked up earlier today. Tomorrow, maybe. As I hear him descend the stairs I lay against the wall, feeling like I'm going to pass out any second.

Ten left now. If I'm right then it's Gleam, Julian, Matilda, Binary, Nemo, Lacey, Sash, Bovin, Smokey and myself. I wonder who will be next.

Time's running out.

I hear the Anthem starting. It's a struggle to stand due to how tired I am, but I manage to get up and look out the window just as the Capitol Seal vanishes. A moment later, Switch's face is shown in the sky. I feel a tear exit my eye as I look at her. I hope she's with her sisters now, feeling some kind of peace.

The Anthem ends and all is silent once again. I can't help shivering from how unnerving the silence of the night is. The fog that I can see starting to build up out there just adds to the bad feeling.

When the gentle shower of rain begins, I just feel relief. Being in a building, it's one thing that won't cause me any bother, just this one night.

I sling off my backpack - might as well use it as a pillow. - and try to get myself comfortable. If this place was good enough for Sash and Lacey then it'll be good enough for me.

For a while, I just lay here with my head on the backpack, staring at the wall. No sounds except the rain and occasionally Nemo pacing downstairs.

...What, what's that?

Sitting up, I crawl to the wall and focus on what I noticed. It's a heart carved into the wall, maybe by a knife. But that's no really the thing that gets my attention or has my chest heating up.

It's the fact that, carved inside the heart, is 'G/L'... it doesn't exactly take a prodigy to see it means Gadget and Lacey. Written in a heart... ummmm, whoa... oh my...

...

Eep! Did... did Lacey do this? I know that she and Sash were here, and I can't see Sash doing this, honestly. I doubt anybody else would take the time to carve this heart either as, well, that makes no sense, right? So if it was Lacey that did this, then...

...Does it mean she likes me in the same way I like her?

The thought has me feeling anxious, but happy too. I'm not sure what to do, or say, in response to this, but maybe... oh geez, there are speckles of blood around the heart. Quite a few of them, actually. Did Lacey hurt herself in here as well? It hurts to imagine it, but it reminds me she's not really over her depression and self-hate yet. I guess I'm not either, really. I should have realised what was going on with her sooner... how was I so blind?!

At least I won't be falling asleep in misery tonight. No, I'll be drifting off more determined than ever to do what's right and get us out of this place. It could even happen tomorrow! Just fuel up the car and drive to the skyscraper, use the landmines to blow it up to take out the forcefield, and then we can get out.

After that, I'm not sure. All I am sure of is that Snow, Plutarch and all the rest will regret harming myself and those I love. Only through doing that did they turn me into who I am now, a girl ready to oppose them.

I just wish I could have saved Switch as well... my heart goes out to her and her poor sisters.

But, I can still save Smokey. I can, I must and I will. Tomorrow, I'll find her once again and this time I shan't let her go!

* * *

 **END OF DAY 5...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Julian (District 2 Male)

Matilda (District 2 Female)

Binary (District 3 Male)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Sash (District 8 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

11th- **Switch** (District 5 Female) - Arm chainsawed off by Binary, and bled out.

12th- **Wolfgang** (District 11 Male) - Torn apart by Mutts, commanded by Bovin.

13th- **Wonder** (District 1 Male) - Smashed into the back of a train carriage, and then stabbed repeatedly, by Smokey.

14th- **Hatchet** (District 7 Male) - Fell down a chasm.

15th- **Edison** (District 5 Male) – Head torn off, by Wolfgang.

16th- **Valley** (District 10 Female) – Poison gas.

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female) - Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Switch:** Boy, I sure feel bad over this one. Always feels a touch morose to kill off characters I really like, but the Hunger Games don't know the meaning of the word mercy. Switch was a fun one to write for.. like damn, this poor girl probably has one of the worst cases when it comes to suffering from this Quell. Losing all her sisters, going into hiding and then being reaped with a man who she is terrified of and yet also desires to kill. Rough stuff, but I think it such a tragic case made her easy to root for? I feel there were times where, like Hatchet, she seemed a bit like a satellite character to Nemo, being his right hand woman and mutual crush. I think she stood out a little stronger on her own than Hatchet did, and I do feel that this chapter she was on top form, but I sorta feel maybe I didn't truly use all of her potential? More notes to make for the future, I guess. There was actually a time she would have lived longer than this, but more on that once the story is over..


	24. Act 3-6: Roaring Rampage

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Another day in the Arena, another day of destruction and deadly drama. Just a typical day then, really! The end of the story is getting closer and closer, so hopefully I can keep up a good pace with these updates and have the tale finished sooner rather than later. My coursework is done, so I have plenty of time to write. :D Hope to hear what you guys are thinking in the review section, and for those who review, an open question: if you got stuck in the Hunger Games, what sort of an Arena would you hope to end up in? :o

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 6: Roaring Rampage**

* * *

I yawn, rubbing my eyes a little as I walk down the stairs to the store area of the gas station. What a night it was, so creepy and dark. Being woken for guard duty was a bit alarming, and having to be on watch was not my idea of fun. All the fog out there made things scary, and every time something moved... well, you can imagine my panic over thinking it was Matilda.

Honestly, I'm starting to think she might be able to smell fear. I have a lot of it, she'd find us before long!

It's inevitable she'll find us again soon enough, and I'm not sure how much longer we'll get lucky and keep on being able to run away from her. I can only hope that when she finds us a plan of action will be apparent, and that Julian will have given her some really harsh blows.

Feels horrid to say it, but... like Julian would say, it's pragmatism. On that note, I hope he's alright. Duelling Matilda can't have left him unscathed. For that matter, did Lacey make it out alright? No cannons, but...

I just shake my head. I still feel in a big flurry of emotion after all the terror and action yesterday, and how I now know Lacey likes me back. A lovely thought, but not one that'll save our lives.

Plus, I can't stop thinking of how long I was blind to her pain. It'll be a while until I forgive myself for being so blind. The more I think it over, the more I know I could've done something, anything, if I'd just opened my eyes a bit more!

She was carving hearts and bleeding on the first day, and it took me until day three in here to realise anything was wrong! What's wrong with me?!

...Focus, Gadget... focus...

When I enter the store area Nemo looks up, already partway through his breakfast. In this case, a few crackers. Lacey had most of the food we'd bought with us, and she didn't bring much to begin with as I stupidly thought things would go according to plan. So, we're going hungry today, it seems.

"Cracker?" Nemo offers me, his tone lifeless.

"Thanks," I say, biting into the cracker quickly. Depressingly, I've had worse breakfasts. You know you've hit rock bottom when you dine on air to start the day. "...Hanging in there?"

"I'm alive," Nemo says, not looking up.

"...I miss her too," I say, softly. "Switch was a good girl."

"She was," Nemo agrees. "She is... if there is something on the other side, that is. I... was it right to lie to her Gadget? To say I was wrong about thinking there was a paradise beyond? I know it's impossible to prove, but I have my view and... and I didn't wanna break her, so..."

I put a hand on his shoulder. We remain like this for a few moments.

"If we can't prove it, then maybe you didn't lie after all," I whisper, hopefully in a way resembling comforting. "You gave her as nice a death as possible. It's rare to see that in the Hunger Games... you really showed Panem that you cared about her. Being from another District and in the Arena didn't stop you caring... that's powerful stuff, the uh... power of love."

Nemo blushes, mumbling something about love being uncool. I'd like to think, though, he agrees with me in some way. The fact he faintly smiles for a few moments make me feel he does.

"Thanks Gadget," he says, rising to his feet. "So, junkyard. Do you know where we're going?"

"Mostly," I say. I get up, pacing a little. "I know the general direction and it's easy enough to spot from a distance. But we can't go back through the amusement park."

"Why not? It's the shortest way," Nemo says. "The earthquakes didn't make it impossible to get through, right?"

"I don't think so, but Binary might still be there. Worst yet, Matilda might be as well," I shudder at the thought. "Julian and Lacey probably left by now, so... no sense risking it."

"It's the shorter route though, and we don't _know_ they are there," Nemo says, looking out the glass entrance. Fog, great... "Maybe we could grab some supplies from that place, too?"

"True... Lacey did leave the Hawkeye there, and I'd love to get that back before anybody could claim it," I say. The idea of Matilda holding the gun is truly horrible to think about. "But, I'm just not sure if it's worth the risk. It was a miracle we didn't die yesterday. I'm not one to make a habit of pushing my luck."

"You didn't get this far by doing nothing," Nemo says. "Fine. How long do you think it'll be until we arrive at the junkyard if were going the long way?"

"I don't know," I tell him, apologetically shrugging. "Before the Anthem, certainly."

We soon put on the gas masks, head out the door and get on our way. The sooner we start moving, the sooner we shall arrive. No reason to stay as we have the fuel we need, and it's not like we have anything much to pack away or sort through in here. It's all empty and dead.

"This is creepy," I whisper as we walk down the empty street, the fog all around us. It's hard to see more than a few feet away. Using the gas station as a landmark, I feel certain I am going the right way, more or less, but the Gamemakers aren't making it easy. "Good thing we have gas masks, huh? I don't trust this fog to be safe to breath."

"I don't trust anything in the Arena," Nemo says, simply. "The spare mask is for Lacey, right?"

"Yeah, she'll be needing it," I say as we turn around a corner. "...Nemo, um... do you think I might be too tall?"

"What? Like, do you have the opposite of a Napoleon complex?" he asks me, raising an eyebrow. "Don't you have bigger things to worry about, like the fact Matilda probably wants to _skin us_?"

"I know, I know," I quickly whisper. "But, what if I'm tall enough to have my head poke out of the fog? I'm almost six feet, that's pretty hard to miss."

"Well, Matilda is taller, right?" Nemo says after a few moments. "We'd see her coming sooner, and I wouldn't call her... well, stealthy. We'd hear her."

Hearing this, I relax just a little bit. Nemo is right... Matilda is by far the strongest of all of us, but she's not exactly quiet in her movements. It's unlikely we'd not hear her coming, least of all until she was right beside us or something. Though, I shudder over what she would do if she did get right beside us.

I rub my sore shoulder. It burns in pain, but I just know Matilda would do far, _far_ worse than what the broken chainsaw did.

"This place gives me the creeps," Nemo mutters, glancing around. "It's like a shipwreck graveyard out here."

"What do you mean?" I ask him, carefully stepping over some rubble.

"Like, all the broken rubble and the fog making it hard to see anything... it's like this area in back in Four where all the broken, wrecked ships just get dumped. The ones that can't really be salvaged. It's freaky when the fog builds up... some kids are dared to spend a night there with the promise of money. Few take the bet," Nemo shakes his head, glancing all around. "Some even say the souls of dead sailors and tributes haunt that place. Though, I never saw Marina or any other kids there."

"...You spent the night there?" I ask him.

Nemo smirks, if only for just a moment.

"I'm just that good," he says, though his grin soon vanishes. "Just wanted to see Marina one more time, but... well anyway, it doesn't matter now. Not while I'm stuck in this Arena, unlikely to get out."

"Why do you say that? You've made it this far for a reason Nemo," I assure him, my hand upon his shoulder. "You're strong."

"I'm also tiny," he says, upset. "Tiny and out of allies... I mean, I'm sticking with you but in that group my odds are still bad. I have no chance of being the Victor, really."

Perhaps not... but with my plan, there won't be a Victor this time. Just quite a few survivors. Just need the perfect moment to fill him in... and Bovin too, come to think of it. I've really been procrastinating with telling Bovin...

"I thought I had no chance either," I say to him, softly. "I'm still standing."

We're silent as we walk onwards, soon enough coming to a hardware store of some sort. It'd be faster, I think, to go through it and out the back of it. So, we go inside though Nemo quickly becomes distracted.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"Making armour," he says, quickly grabbing a metal sheet and some duct tape. "Might come in useful."

I'd love to make armour too, but Nemo grabbed the only supplies there were. I guess it's fair, as my weaponry is better than his, so why not let him be armoured better than I am? He's soon done, the armour beneath his shirt and jacket. For good measure, he grabs a metal bucket and wears it like a helmet.

"I feel ridiculous," he declares as we exit through the back door and keep walking. "But if it keeps me alive, I guess it doesn't matter."

"Being ridiculous and unpopular isn't that big of a deal," I assure him. "Mutts are a bigger worry. Same with dying. You don't look, uh, terrible."

"I bet my brothers are giggling over this though," Nemo says as we start to jog along. Time is money, or rather, life. "Well, not giggling, but... ah, whatever."

Perhaps talking more will get our minds off the fact we're in a hellish situation that is bound to hurt badly. Better to focus on anything else, really, than injury and death.

"What are your brothers like?" I ask him. "I saw them on the reaping recap for a few moments, but it didn't, uh, tell me much."

"Barb is eldest. I thought mom was gonna pick him... I think he did too," Nemo says, looking forlorn. Homesick, even. "He's pretty strong, you know. He'd have to be, as he carries a lot of stuff in his job. He works in boat construction. The wood and metal used is heavy stuff."

"Sounds like he'd have been a contender," I say, veering around a small tar pit. "Glad he's not here to suffer but, uh..."

"Yeah," Nemo mutters. "Then there's Cod and Tidal. Sixteen and fourteen, so close you'd think they were twins. They work in a fish refinery. It's where the fish gets turned into chum and fishcakes. Pays well, but smells horrible."

"I thought people from Four liked the smell of fish?" I can't help but say. Wait, is that a stereotype? Oh dear...

"Fish blood isn't so appealing," he says, shrugging. "As for me, I help dad on his fishing boat. We call it the 'Princess Pearl'. Wish I could see the boat one more time in a way besides my memories..."

"...Well, it sounds like you have a very nice family," I say, after a pause. "I'm sure they feel proud of you."

"Really? I was a little bastard to mom," he says, looking away. "Even if I win, I can't change how I acted. Maybe she'd have done better in training or the interviews if I'd just been less of a brat. Maybe Matilda would never have..."

He gags, looking like he's going to puke.

"It's guilt I have to live with, or feel as I die. Just, I dunno, it hurts," he wraps his arms around himself, shivering. "Let's just keep moving."

That's what we do for a while, just walking along silently. It must be half an hour before we speak another word. Nemo tells me to stop as he kneels down, picking something up from the ground.

"Check it out," he says, holding the item in front of himself, gazing at it. "Rusted necklace. Looks really old."

He passes it to me. I look it over carefully... feels random for it to just be laying here, like it doesn't belong. Perhaps it's another token, though who does it belong to? Gleam? Can't be, she'd surely ave something a lot shinier and richer. This seems... well, shoddy, I guess?

Turning it over in my hands and looking at the small metal square upon it I can see there's a small engraving upon it. "S.B" Initials, I'd assume... uhhhhh... oh! Thinking over it, the only tributes with names that start with the letter S are Shelly, Switch, Sash and Smokey. And, unless I am mistaken... I am pretty sure Smokey's surname was Basil.

Smokey!

"It's Smokey's token," I say to Nemo, pocketing it. "She's gotta be close. C'mon, let's find her!"

"Think she'll join us?" he asks me, unsure. "You have a big alliance and she's one of the smallest here."

"I believe that she will," I assure him. "Smokey! Smokey!"

Nemo grabs me, a hand over my mouth. I gulp, shivering from his angry expression.

"Ssshh! You'll give our position away," he hisses.

"Sorry," I mumble.

We resume our search, this time much quieter. As we continue down the fog filled streets I pass Nemo his token that I found yesterday.

Seeing a smile flicker on his face makes me smile a bit as well.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

"This place is a wreck. Like a tornado came through here," Nemo notes.

I nod my agreement. This place is... just a massacre. The builds are broken apart and rubble is all over the place. The ground looks pretty scorched as well, maybe from a massive fire or perhaps explosions. Hard to say for sure what happened here, but it was nothing good.

Under the green sky, this place seems even worse. Only a matter of time before the gas being unleashed into the Arena goes from uncomfortable and sickly to outright lethal. A reminder that time is running out. I yelp, almost shrieking, as a billboard nearby collapses.

No signs of danger... guess it was just that the rusted frame couldn't hold up any longer. That, or the Gamemakers are trolling me. Jerks...

"Look, seems like old clothing," Nemo kneels down, gesturing to some rags on the ground.

Seems like old army attire of some sort. I wonder how many soldiers died here... what was the cause? I know massive wars were one of the reasons for the collapse of everything before Panem, but what made this specific battle happen? Were these uniforms from the bad guys or good guys? I mean, if either option applies.

I guess it explains why the city is abandoned. 'War, terrible war' as the reaping video would say.

"We should look around," I say, glancing around. "If soldiers were here, maybe they left some weapons too."

"You think they did?" Nemo asks, getting back up. "It might just be stuff put here by the Gamemakers for effect."

"Well, yes... but, wouldn't hurt to check," I say, already looking around the area. "Oh look, a broken handle of a pistol... lame."

Looking around doesn't yield any results. Just scraps of broken items and some old clothes, nothing that we could actually do anything with. Even if we could, it wouldn't be worth carrying them around with us. It's not long before we're moving on once again, despondent.

I wish we'd found a pistol, or maybe some grenades. Imagine how greatly our chances would improve if we had those!

It's a silent walk, but soon enough the silence dies... and not because of us. I freeze, instinctively ducking behind some rubble. Nemo follows my action, and both of us are quiet.

I hear a sort of metallic clanging.

"You hear that?" Nemo asks me, confused.

"Yeah. No idea what it is," I mutter, rising up. "It's coming from the direction we're going... c'mon, we'll take it slow and steady, no risks."

"Just keep that electric weapon of yours pointing forwards," Nemo says, gripping his knife.

I do as Nemo asks. The Spark Shot 2.0 works at a range, after all, so it makes perfect sense to use it. The only thing is that it requires a moment to charge up. Hence why I didn't use it yesterday. The risk of being attacked in that moment, or of the weapon being broken. Without it, escape isn't possible.

Put that way, can I risk using it now?

The sounds are getting close, so I'll have my answer soon enough. From behind a brick wall I peer out carefully to see what's going on.

"What do you see?" Nemo asks.

"Trouble," is my answer. "But... well, come look."

So, Nemo does. It's a desecrated building, all wrecked up. No way could that ever be habitable. I think a section of it has fallen apart recently as fresh debris litter the area. Seems like a junk ramp leading to the roof has collapsed. Up on the roof, I see exactly who I was hoping for. Smokey!

Uh... not that I was hoping for her to get stuck on a roof or anything. Um... ahem, anyway! She sits up there on the roof, looking very distant and scared. She's not noticed us yet, and I think she might be stuck up there? If she's not stuck, then certainly unwilling to come down to the ground again.

Hard to blame her really, because I now see what was making that hopping sound. Two trash cans, each filled with a slimly, toxic substance. A gloop of evil, green puke and for a moment I think I glimpse demonic eyes within.

Trash Can Mutts? That's certainly new...

Seems like Smokey won't be getting down so long as these Mutts are here. Is this where she's been for the past few days? Trapped on that building by the Mutts below? I guess that explains why she never reached the junkyard and why Julian couldn't find her.

Well, time for me to do something about this. The Spark Shot 2.0 is the perfect weapon here, and setting the voltage to maximum I know that the Mutts won't last long. Perhaps it's strange for me to feel confident, but by their very design these Mutts will fall swiftly.

They're in a trash can.

A metal trash can.

A _conductor_.

"Stay down," I tell Nemo, carefully moving out from cover. "This won't take long. No sense risking you getting hurt."

"Fine by me," he says, ducking down further.

I walk slowly, crouched down with a slow stride. No need to give myself away, not when the Mutts have their backs to me and are open for a free shot, without any risk. I take aim, charging up the blast.

I fire the electric current, the crackling very audible. The Mutt doesn't get a chance to react before it is fried, twitching around and screaming in a tone most ugly. It starts to writhe like it's gonna explode.

Oh shit!

I leap behind cover, a pile of rubble, as it explodes from the force. Corrosive, green slime and even more slimy and green-looking blood is sent around the area. It misses me, and the way it burns into the ground and rubble with ease makes me relieved it did.

"Gadget?" Smokey asks, relief in her tone. "Gadget! Oh, I'm so glad you're here!"

"Just a moment," I call up to her. "I'll take care of this piece of trash and be right there with you."

Her voice sounded a bit cracked and wheezy. Has she had any food or water up there with her? Oh crap, she must be in a sorry state indeed! But I can make things better. I've got the power to save her.

Just as soon as I get rid of this Mutt.

The Trash Can Mutt has noticed me and hops closer, making a clang sound with every jump. It seems, though, that having a Mutt jump around like that in a ruined area was quite a design flaw as it hardly seems mobile. In fact, the monster ends up falling onto its side. I flinch from the warbled screaming and the fact it's now aggressively puking out acid.

All it takes is moving behind it and zapping it just like the first one. I leap behind cover right as the Mutt explodes. The corrosive goo goes further this time, some flying right above me, but regardless I remain unharmed.

For now.

The Mutts are dead, so I waste no time moving towards the building Smokey is upon. Looking up I call to her, and after a few seconds she pokes her head over the edge.

"How have you been?" I ask her. "Any way I can help?"

"Well, you just saved my life," she says, weakly. "Those Mutts have kept me here for days. They couldn't reach me but I couldn't get down... they'd have killed me."

"Honestly, if I didn't have this weapon they may have killed me too," I say. How lucky it is that I had the best equipment for the job... "Wanna come down?"

"Uh, I can't," she says, awkwardly. "The junk I climbed up to get up here collapsed. I'm stuck."

I set down my stuff and hold out my arms.

"I'll catch you," I say, looking up at her. "You can trust me."

"I know I can, but what if you miss me?" she asks, looking nervous. "I'd splat!"

Nemo walks up at this point, also holding out his arms.

"I'll catch you if she doesn't," he says.

Smokey looks at Nemo, uncertain. Perhaps she still feels a little upset she got excluded from his alliance... then again, Hatchet and Switch are dead. It's not like Nemo has much of an alliance now. Maybe Nemo wants to help her to try and be there for his 'last soldier'. A late addition still counts, right? Whatever their feelings for each other, Smokey starts to make her way down, letting herself hang off the edge.

"Don't drop me!" she squeaks, holding on by her hands.

It takes a few moments of assurances that we won't before Smokey lets herself drop. ACK! I buckle over a bit, groaning as I set her down. Smokey is heavier than she looks... that, or perhaps I'm just weaker than I already thought I was. Either way, my back is now starting to feel sore, same as my arms. Ow, ow, ow!

"Oops, sorry!" she apologises, helping me up. "Need me to fix you up?"

"With what? You don't have any supplies," Nemo states.

Smokey gives him a look, leering. Without words, I believe she just called him a hoe. Sure am glad it's not _me_ she's leering at. Nemo is right, though. It seems that Smokey has lost all of her supplies.

"So, what happened to your stuff?" I ask her. "Did you lose it?"

"Dropped it when it was being chased," she says, sitting down on some rubble tiredly. "I killed Wonder with a knife to the chest. Uh... the Careers saw me in the area a few minutes later and gave chase. The woman from One was really angry, like _**really**_ cheesed off. It was scary, how she went from gentle looking to furious. She's a lot more powerful than she seems... watch out for her."

"How did you get away?" Nemo asks, passing her a bottle of water.

"Thank you," Smokey says, grateful. She chugs the water at a speed I wouldn't have thought to be possible. "I hid in a train carriage. I was in a luggage rack for hours inside an old suitcase. I was jumped by those Mutts shortly after I left... they chased me for ages, and that's why I was stuck up there."

Smokey sniffles, soon letting out choked sobs. I sit beside her, holding her.

"Mutts, Careers, horrible traps and violence... daddy's dead... I killed somebody, too! It didn't help at all, killing Wonder. After a moment of content I just felt worse," she mumbles, wiping some tears away. "I just wanna go home. Even living alone in a mansion as a spinster with a bunch of cats or something or better than this."

Soon, Smokey stops crying but she's clearly miserable regardless. It doesn't take tears to feel broken, after all.

"Worst thing is, I can't blame Gleam for being enraged at me," she says, quietly. "I did to her and Wonder exactly as Wonder did to me and daddy. I'm not any better. I know crying over it won't help, but... oh, I don't know."

Smokey shakes her head and moves to get up. I release my hold and rise as well. Three of us out in the open, we should probably get moving sooner than later. More Mutts might be coming before long. Maybe an Earthquake too.

"Any of you two got any food?" Smokey asks. "I've not eaten in days."

"I think we're all out," Nemo says. "Sucks, I know."

Before I can add on my own words of discomfort I hear the sonar of a Sponsor. It rings out, peacefully almost. Sure enough, looking up I can see a parachute is descending towards us. It lands with a gentle thud nearby, and much to my joy I can it's a basket of food! We all scamper over towards it and claim what we want. Cheese, meat sandwiches, canisters of soup, the whole works. It's not very long before we've devoured the whole lot of it.

So much for self control...

"That hit the spot," Smokey says, much more content than she was before. "So damn good."

"We better hope it was enough," I say, finishing my last mouthful. "We won't be getting anymore until we reach the junkyard."

"Junkyard?" Smokey asks.

"It's where Gadget's alliance is," Nemo says. He pauses for a moment, counting on his fingers. "Everybody is in it besides Gleam, Matilda and Binary."

"Sounds like a big group," Smokey notes. "Um... well, I don't have any better options, so... ok."

"Oh, that reminds me," I pass Smokey her token. Seeing her eyes light up is certainly a reward in itself. "Yours, I believe."

"Oh, thank you!" she squeals, delighted. "I thought it was gone forever."

"Another gift for you. Take this," I press the spare gas mask into Smokey's hands. "The poison gas in the Arena is getting worse every day. You'll need this to stay alive."

Smokey wastes no time putting it on. Good, at least none of us are gonna choke to death on poison, always a good thing to avoid.

Nothing left to do here, so we continue to move on once I grab the letter from the sponsor parachute. I pass Smokey my knife - she needs to be able to fight, and so long as I have the Spark Shot 2.0 I won't need a knife - and lead the way forwards. It's just a few more miles until our destination, I would think. We should be fine in that time. We'd hear Matilda coming and now that Binary is lacking a few fingers and a gas mask, it's not like he will be quite the threat he was at the start. Though, I shan't underestimate the man.

One thought constantly looms over me as we walk along the foggy streets, a thought that even the taste of fine soup leftover in my mouth cannot distract me from.

Smokey mentioned Gleam got enraged and that she was powerful... maybe I've been underestimating her. She's been below my radar a lot, and now that I'm thinking on it... that's a dangerous oversight. She scored a nine after all.

Marvel also scored a nine, and he was a nightmare. So, is Gleam hiding vast power behind her motherly attitude?

I shudder.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

The fog has started to clear up a bit over the last few minutes. Finally, it's becoming a lot easier to navigate our way around the Arena. On the one hand this is helpful towards getting to the junkyard quickly, but on the other hand we're now exposed. It'd be easy for anybody to see us. I'm making sure myself, Nemo and Smokey keep to the shadows and alleyways as much as possible and so far this has kept us from being seen.

Thing is, all it takes is being seen just one time. I just keep telling myself that every step we take is a step closer to the junkyard and thus less chance of us being spotted before we make it. It provides only a little comfort, but I'll take whatever I can get. I'm not in a position to be picky right now.

This place is, like much of the Arena, very crappy. Certainly not somewhere anybody would want to hang out, least of all me. There's a crater of sorts nearby. I don't know what caused it, but from here I can see it's got stuff like wrecked cars, mental containers and that sort of thing scattered around in it. Could make good cover or hiding places. The tar pit down there has me concerned though... it's bubbling pretty nastily...

Nearby it, a more preferable location in comparison, is a clocktower. Seems rather busted up but there's nothing about it that gives me the red flag of danger. Might be a place to rest for a few minutes. If we were to climb to the top then perhaps we'd be able to spot the junkyard from a distance? That'd speed up the process.

While Smokey and Nemo walk beside me, wrapped up in a whispered discussion - I think they're paying some shared respects to their fallen parents - I open the letter from the sponsor parachute. I didn't dare read it when we were all exposed. Now that we're heading for shelter, I think it's safe to give it a quick read through.

- _Gadget, Nemo and Smokey._

 _You're doing fine Gadget. Keep going as you are and you'll be finished with the Quell in no time. You're a credit to your District. I'll see you soon. - Honorius_

 _Good work so far kid. The way things are going, you may have it in you to be the youngest person to ever survive the Games. Stick with this new alliance, I would say it will put the odds in your favour. - Finnick_

 _Stick with Gadget, sweetheart. She knows what she's doing and you won't regret it. - Haymitch_

"Guys, letter," I say, passing it to them. "There's something for both of you."

Nemo and Smokey read through it swiftly and look towards me.

"Guess we're sticking close if our Mentors think we should," Nemo says, shrugging. He frowns a little. "But the second somebody swings a sword at me, I'm bolting."

"Ditto," Smokey adds. "Same for if it's a knife, mace, club, spear, axe or, uh, any other kind of weapon."

"Fine by me," I say as we reach the clocktower. "C'mon, let's go to the top. We'll go up, see where the junkyard is and then come right back down and head off again. Won't take even five minutes."

They follow me, but I see the doubt in Nemo's eyes.

"Are you sure it'll take five minutes?" he asks, uncertain. "Time is precious."

"It is," I agree. "But trust me, we'll be in and out before you know it."

* * *

 **(Four minutes and fifty nine seconds later...)**

* * *

"Just as I said, less than five minutes," I say as we exit the clocktower. As expected, we saw the junkyard a distance away and, while it's still a bit of a walk from here, we'll surely reach it before the Anthem. "In and out, no problems."

"I'd call the stairs a problem," Smokey says, panting a bit. "So many stairs."

"I'd say too many," Nemo adds, drinking from a water bottle. He passes it around, letting Smokey and I take a few gulps each. "Let's go, we know where it is. Why stall?"

Why indeed? Safety is getting nearer with every step we take. As soon as we get back and fuel up the RAT, the escape can begin. Maybe if we're lucky there won't be another cannon before we're out. It's the best result we can hope for... I can't stop a faint smile appearing on my face. We're _so close_.

As we walk through the courtyard towards the open gates, my blood runs very cold and I realise I have spoken too soon.

No, no, no...

No, no, _no_!

SHIT, SHIT, _**SHIT**_!

Matilda jumps off the top of the wall that surrounded the clocktower courtyard, coming to a three point landing upon an overturned bus. A brief glance shows me she didn't make it through the duel against Julian unscathed. Her tribute uniform is stained with blood and is tattered and torn in some places. I can see Matilda's left hip looks bloodied and cut... perhaps that's gonna have her leg in pain too? She's bandaged her wounds, but it's clear she's not fighting at full power here.

The malicious grin on her face has me shaking, my face as pale as a sheet! She's gonna kill us, she's gonna mangle us to pieces! Hurt or not, this woman scored a twelve and almost got me yesterday. Oh, shit...

Seeing the spiked mace she's holding, I feel an urge to throw up. Of all the things she could have been sponsored!

"There you are," she says, her tone like a feral growl. "You're not getting away this time. For District Two, for the Capitol, you're all gonna die!"

Matilda leaps down to the ground, a tremor echoing and dust being sent flying around. We almost lose our balance as she strikes the ground.

We almost lose the food we ate when she stands tall, her weapon raised.

The instant she roars like a monster, bellowing to the heavens above, we turn and run, screaming all the way! Get her away from me!

"Running away like a pack of cowards?" she calls to us, laughing loudly. "This is all too fun!"

Her laughter soon turns into a malevolent snarl. I don't dare look behind me. I'm too scared for what I would see. The only option now to is flee while we can and get the hell away from this dangerous woman!

"What's the plan?" Smokey squeals.

"We run for our lives!" I yell, blazing along and starting to pull ahead of my allies. A luxury of long legs is longer strides and therefore a faster speed. "C'mon, _run_!"

It's the only thing that we can do, and we do it as fast as we can. Already though, I can hear Matilda is sprinting after us. Her footsteps are heavy and fast, and from the sound of it she's getting angry. The curse words she spits out only further confirm it.

"Stop running like a child and face me like a _woman_!" she yells, getting nearer. "The fact you're a Victor is a disgrace. You did nothing last Games, nothing! Only Pliny of the 2nd Games did less than you, and at least she didn't cry so much!"

She's closing in, but I don't listen to her or respond. That requires energy, energy which I need for running. Running that will save my life! As we run I try to knock over trash cans and spill over rubble to slow her down a little, but in my heart I know that it's not going to do much good.

I can't run away any longer, it's time to face-off against Matilda whether I want to or not.

Of course, since I really do not want to I'm still gonna run regardless!

I scream as something shoots out of the ground right behind me. I lose my footing and fly forwards right into the massive crater. The impact has me yelling and soon I'm crying out in pain as I tumble downwards

Ow!

Ow!

Ow!

With a thud, I land in a crumpled heap. A quick look over myself shows no serious wounds nor damage to any of my equipment. Miraculously, the fuel hasn't spilt at all.

I rise up, shaking my head a little. Looking up though, I tremble.

A rock had been the thing to shoot out of the ground behind me. Just a normal, tall rock... one that Nemo and Smokey ran into. They lay on the ground at the top of the crater in great pain from the impact. Smokey lays still, maybe knocked out, while Nemo shows signs of movement.

I can't get a chance to call out to him before Matilda walks up. She looks at me, a smirk appearing on her face.

"Now this is the perfect place for a duel. A crater under the setting sun, excellent," she says, chuckling as she grips her weapon tightly. "Cheater? Coward? Oh, no, nononono. I gained all my skills through hard labour, extreme training and everything that a childhood on the streets taught me. Allow me to show you how a _real_ Victor fights."

She approaches the very edge of the crater and, after making sure to step upon both Nemo and Smokey with horrible force, she takes a flying leap down into the crater. She stumbles for the briefest of moments when she lands before she rises once again.

She stares at me, narrowing her eyes into a look of complete focus.

"Gadget Byte of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games," she begins, giving me a firm nod. "Die!"

I never knew that just one word could be so venomous in tone, but there we have it. Matilda isn't fucking around.

No! She's coming right at me!

I lunge into the side, rolling into a running stance and sprinting away from her. Behind me Matilda smashes a crate to pieces. What do I do, what do I do?! I can't get out, not while Matilda is alive and not letting me out of her sight!

Nemo was right, I should've gone and grabbed the Hawkeye. Now we're all dead, all because I was stupid!

No... only if I give up, and I've come too far to just let myself die. If I have no choice but to try and fight... then fighting is what I shall do.

"Always with the running," Matilda says, shaking her head as she turns to face me, casually smashing a bent street lamp to bits with her weapon. "Might wanna try a new trick because that one is getting old, both to me _and_ the audience."

"Well, come on then, show me a better trick!" I say. I try to be firm, but my squeaky voice isn't helping matters. "Hurry up fuck face!"

She sure does. Eep, she's fast! Charging forwards like a bull she narrows the gap quickly. I barely lunge out of the way in time, her weapon breezing right beside my skull. _I practically felt that_.

Matilda, however, felt the brunt of the metal container against her. The clang echos as I sprint away from her again, hiding behind a battered car. Daring to peer out, I see she's staggering about and swinging the mace wildly. I doubt she'll be out of it for long, though. Gotta move!

Hiding behind a different car further away, my breathing is hard to control. Same for my shivers of fear. I'm trembling all over...

"Hiding again? What kind of a coward are you?" she asks, furious. "...Ok, fine. You wanna hide? I'll seek, you know I'll find you eventually."

She's right. I can't possibly get out of the crater without her noticing. There's just no way it could happen, and even if I did somehow pull it off she'd just find me again later and be even more furious and, probably, draw out my death for another hour or two.

I need a plan, _fast_.

Daring to peer out I see Matilda is a distance away with her back to me. With a yell of frustration she smashes apart some creates and in a matter of moments she pulverises one of the wrecked cars In moments it's mangled and worthless as a hiding place.

...Shit...

She's gonna destroy everywhere I could possibly hide. That way she'll be sure to find me eventually, whether it takes a minute or an hour.

"You know that I'll find you sooner or later, right?" she calls, breaking away the doors from a metal container. "And when I do..."

If I live to nightfall, I bet that laughter she's making will haunt my dreams. Assuming I can even find it in me to fall asleep...

As more hiding places are destroyed and Matilda begins to get more and more berserk, my head begins to hurt from my frantic thinking. It's think or die, so c'mon brain! Be a pal and give me an idea!

Right as Matilda destroys another car faster than most people drink a glass of water I have my plan in mind. I couldn't possibly fight her hand to hand, no matter what weapon I used. She's far too powerful, and I am just not built to use weapons like swords and maces. Besides, I only had a knife and I gave that to Smokey... sure hope she and Nemo aren't in critical condition.

Anyway, I can't fight hand to hand... but, who says I have to? Only Matilda and I don't have to listen to her any more than she has to listen to me. Not at all!

I flinch from the sounds of destruction that are getting closer to me, but I take a few deep breaths. In and out. In and out.

"Ok, time to end this," I whisper, readying the Spark Shot 2.0

Shooting her with this should be easy enough. I mean, it's ranged and you don't bring a spiked mace to a tazer fight... uh, right? The handle of it looked like it was metal, just as the spiked part was, so it'd be a conductor.

If I can zap the weapon and get her to drop it, maybe zap her again right afterwards so I can grab the weapon for myself, I might survive!

"How is it fair that you got to be in the Games and, despite being so wretchedly weak, you end up the Victor anyway?" Matilda asks. More smashes fill the air. "How come I had to catch a horrible virus and almost die, missing my chance to volunteer, while you set the record of youngest Victor ever? Disgusting. This Quell was a miracle."

I hear her getting closer...

"We both spent time on the streets Gadget. So why is it I'm mighty and you're so weak?" she spits, smouldering in contempt. "You have no excuse."

I thought it was genetics, personally. Mommy wasn't exactly muscular or anything, from what little I can remember. ...Why am I thinking of irrelevant crud at a time like this?!

"Just come out and fight!" she yells. I hear glass shatter close by. "You called my people cowards and cheaters. What's the matter? You can't handle a 'cowardly cheater'? I thought you were a _Victor_ , Gadget! Start acting like it!"

She's so close. Just a few more steps and she'll have reached the other side of the car. Deep breathes, deep breathes, be brave... you can do this, Gadget. Just be calm and, whatever happens, don't die. Hard to be calm, though, when every loud footstep Matilda makes gives me crippling amounts of anxiety. This is it...

"Why delay the inevitable? Pretty pointless if you ask me," Matilda says, seething. "Just come on out, let the cannon fire. I'll even-."

"Get a load of this!" I shriek, jumping up and opening fire upon Matilda.

Matilda reacts fast, trying to attack me, but not fast enough. She howls as the electric current courses through her. Stumbling a bit, she drops the mace and falls upon the car.

A car is one big conductor.

" _Get a load of this_!" I scream, charging up the blast.

Matilda recovers much quicker than I expected. She leaps backwards a moment before the car flashes with the electric current, a current that surely would have fried her. She's already got her weapon back in hand, but I'm armed too.

The battle is only just starting! But I'm not sure how long it'll last before I am in real danger, as many hiding places are now broken apart. I better get rid of her, quick!

"Nice try," she says, smirking. "That even hurt a bit. Come on, keep it spicy! I want a _real_ fight."

I'm jogging backwards, keeping the Spark Shot 2.0 aimed at her. I set the power to the highest setting as she makes her way forwards. I zap it, but she's a nimble one and swiftly gets out of the way. Even the fact the current could hit her if she were simply close enough, not just from a direct hit, is not helping. Truly a woman worthy of scoring a twelve.

Shit! Here she comes!

I fake out dodging to the left, instead lunging to the right and sprinting towards one of the few cars she's not smashed to bits. I hear Matilda stumble over behind me, but only for a second or two. The panic makes move like a blur, fast enough to get into the car and slam the door shut. I push down the locks and shrink back, cowering.

Moments later though I'm not cowering. I'm screaming! Matilda smashes the windows, sending glass flying in as my. I can't help but cry, my tears burning just as much as the cuts on my arm do. Matilda dents the metal of the door, a cold look in her eyes and soon resorts to tearing it right off of its hinges. I barely have time to charge up a weak zap before she grabs me.

She yells again, but like I said the zap was mild. Only enough to cause discomfort, not serious pain. Even at maximum setting it requires a moment to get to full power. A moment I do not have. Again I zap her, right in the face, but she's too overcome with sheer determination and desire to murder me for it to have notable effect.

She roars in triumph as she grabs my leg which, incidently, makes me scream all the louder. Get off me! Get off! Nononononono!

I try to kick her, but two kicks with my free leg and no reaction from her but a laugh makes me know it's time to try something else, fast!

With only seconds until my doom, I think fast. I grip the seat so hard my knuckles turn white. I feel my skin almost stretch as Matilda pulls at me with all her might. The glass in my arm makes it so hard to think properly... glass!

I grab a big sharp of the glass as Matilda yanks me out of the car and throes me to the dirt. It hurts badly, but you know else else hurts?

"This ends now," Matilda says, eerily calm all of a sudden.

Glass in the leg hurts!

Matilda yells out in pain as I stab the glass shard into her kneecap. Her outfit is already a little torn, so I have a clear stab. If she's so much stringer than me, it is only fair that I do something to make sure I become the faster runner. I can't help gagging at the sight of the crimson blood leaking out from her torn kneecap.

"Aaahhhhhh..." Matilda hisses in pain which soon becomes a chuckle. " _Now_ you're fighting like a Victor. Good show."

I scream, my throat burning and my vision blurring. Matilda stomped at my chest and kicks me roughly in my side a few times. She's shaking a bit, her leg no doubt in great pain, but she's far from out of this fight. AAAARRGGHHH!

"No, no..." I wheeze, trying to back away from her. I only make it a few feet before she grabs me, hoisting me into the air with one hand by the front of my shirt. "Get off!"

I try kicking her, but she doesn't react to any sort of kick towards her chest. As soon as I try to kick at her throat she flings me backwards to the ground before I can land a hit. Again, everything blurs as I hit the ground. I'm crying now, the rubble I landed in making me feel aflame. But I won't give up. I'm shaking as I try to get up, shaking more as Matilda quickly stomps her way over.

"What's wrong, too tired to run away anymore?" she mocks me, leering.

We both pause for the briefest of moments as lightning flashes through the sky. Rain starts to fall with some force. It feels uncomfortable on my skin, while Matilda basks in it. She even smirks wider than she already was.

"The Gamemakers sure know how to put on some atmosphere," she says, amused. "Had enough? That all you got?"

I wheeze, trying to rise up, but it's no use. I'm exhausted.

I hear a distant sonar. A Sponsor! ...But I can't see one anywhere around here, so it can't be for me. Matilda glances around too, and like me she appears to see nothing. Shrugging, she grips her spiked mace.

"Skull or neck?" she asks me, now beside me.

"Knee!" I yell, grabbing a rock from the debris and smashing it against her already bloody knee.

Matilda's cursing could probably be heard for miles. She screams out, falling down as her knee bleeds. I take my chance to get up while she's down and scramble away from killing range. I don't dare try and attack her right now, not when she's still got her mace in hand.

I'm ready to electrocute her and end this. I can deal with the trauma and years of nightmares once I get out of here. Matilda has other plans, already back up and ready to fight. She grabs up a large piece of wood from the ground, a remnant of a broken crate, and holds it like a shield in front of her.

"Wood won't conduct electricity," she says, coldly. "Now you're starting to _really_ piss me off."

Without warning she takes a bloody knife from her pocket and hurls it at me. If I hadn't been holding the Spark Shot it would've struck my chest and, most likely, my heart. Instead, it hits my weapon and deflects off it. Then again, maybe damaging me or my weapon wasn't the goal here. Not when being so alarmed made me stumble over into a pile of rubble. The Spark Shot 2.0 falls away out of range. The knife is closer so I try to grab it quickly.

Matilda kicks it so hard it flies right out of the crater.

I think fast and grab the lid of a trash can to hold in front of me. It's dented badly in one strike and then Matilda simply yanks it out of my hands a moment later. Much like the knife it is sent right out of the crater.

Distantly I hear the sound of something skidding and hitting the ground - more rubble? - but that's nothing to how Matilda looms over my. I try to back myself away from her, but she's got me cornered. A swift kick to the hip has me curled up, sobbing. The rainfall becomes harder as she stands over me. I glimpse a tar pit nearby, but with pain coursing through me and no options left, it won't matter.

I failed.

"District Three Female," she says, cold as ice. "You're dead."

I don't scream or wail. I try to summon the nerve to look her in the eye, because if I truly am dead... then I don't want to die as a pathetic coward, not like I lived most of my life.

The death blow doesn't come. Matilda pauses.

She starts to cough and choke a bit as blood begins to pour from her mouth.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Nemo screams, himself looking quite battered and his voice a little slurry from pain. He shoves Matilda as hard as he can, sending her to the ground.

A knife is in Matilda's back, stabbed so deep that only the handle is visible. Blood pours out from the wound.

"You alright Gadget?" Nemo asks me, wheezing as his knees shake. He has a hand to his chest, flinching horribly.

"Nggrrrghhh!" Matilda gargles a bit, going from a low growl to an outright scream.

She lunges back up again. Even as the colour leaves her face and blood pours from her nasty wounds she's not giving up. How strong is this woman!?

I scramble away, zig zagging in a weary daze. My steps are light and aimless, soon bringing me beside the tar pit, swaying and moaning. I see that Matilda is dying, yet she's not beaten yet. She swings her spiked mace at Nemo. Only the fact she is so battered saves Nemo. If she weren't beaten and bloody, he'd have never dodged in time and he barely dodged now regardless. He stumbles to the car, scrambling over the bonnet and crouching down behind it. I think he just puked from combined exhaustion and terror.

That's when she notices me.

Crap!

"You're gonna die here...!" she wheezes, her expression barely focused... but certainly no less terrifying.

With speed I'd never have expected of a person with a knife deep in their back she charges towards me in a mad sprint, desperate to kill me. I brace myself to dodge, or to take a horrific wound. one or the other.

Matilda stumbles as she comes near me, her energy and power leaving her from the blood loss. With a pained, almost sad sounding groan she falls forwards. I stumble to the side, collapsing to the ground. I strain myself to look up.

With a thud of pure finality Matilda collapses into the tar pit. She sinks into the tar for a few moments before she is completely still, blood still pouring from her. I try to crawl away from her... I'm not convinced that she's dead, even now.

The boom of the cannon reassures me that she is gone. A massive danger to myself and many others is gone... somehow, I'm still alive after a close encounter with the strongest tribute that the Hunger Games have ever had.

Alive, but in so much pain. I can barely think or speak, it's so painful all over me. Owwwwwww...

"Gee wiz, what was close..." I eventually moan out, my vision still spinning and my breathing shaky.

The hovercraft probably wants me to get moving so they can collect Matilda's corpse but I physically can't. I'm worn out. Exhausted. Battered.

Oh, the pain...

"Need a hand?" a voice asks after a few moments.

Nemo kneels, offering his hand to me. I accept it gratefully, letting him help me up to my feet. Of course, I nearly fall back down immediately. Nemo keeps me supported though, helping me limp over to a dirt pile. Without grace I fall down onto my butt, weary and worn.

"...You saved my life," I eventually say. "Thank you..."

"Wasn't about to just let you die," he says in a tone softer than I've grown to expect from him. "You saved me yesterday, coming for me at the ferris wheel and keeping your dad's attention off of me. It's... it's what mom would've wanted, me helping you."

"I'm grateful," I tell him between wheezes. "But, where did you get that knife? It's not the same one you had before."

"Finnick got it sent in just in time," Nemo says, moving over to Matilda's corpse to yank out the knife. He swiftly moves away from her remains. "His note just said 'USE IT' and... that's exactly what I did."

Nemo passes me a bottle of water. It's gone within three seconds, and yet I'm still thirsty.

"We're just lucky I made that armour," he adds. He shudders. "If I'd not made it then I'd have probably passed out like Smokey did and then you'd be dead, with Smokey and I next on the killing list."

I pause, suddenly paling again.

"...Where's Smokey?" I ask, my voice raising in pitch just a little.

"Up there, outside the crater," he says. "I had to run to you quickly or you'd be dead. She's... maybe alright?"

Nemo doesn't wait another second before he starts to head back to the edge of the crater, scrambling up to where Smokey lays. As for me, I retrieve the Spark Shot 2.0 first. Amazingly, it and the fuel are all intact without any damage or spills. What a miracle...

Matilda's backpack is sinking in the tar, so I'll have to cut my losses there. A shame as it probably had some good stuff in it. Maybe medical supplies, as holy crap I am in pain. It _hurts_. At least this nightmare is nearly over, so... not much longer, maybe?

Before I follow after Nemo I grab up the fallen spiked mace, laying just beside the tar pit. I think it could be useful. A bit heavy for me, but I'll make it work. And, if I can't, better I have it than somebody who could use it to kill me.

It takes a few attempts to get out of the crater. Eventually Nemo has to help pull me over the top and back onto level ground. I mumble a thank you before I turn my attention towards Smokey.

Poor girl. She's still unconscious and really doesn't look good. The drops of blood that she coughs up every now and then from behind the gas mask might mean internal bleeding. Matilda did step on her chest, so her ribs might be broken. They might have shattered and punctured something. Shit, not good!

"What do we do?" I ask Nemo. "This isn't good... I'm not sure what we can do for her."

"We could take her to safety," Nemo says, grimacing. "The junkyard, it's just a few miles away right?"

"That's correct," I say, checking Smokey's pulse. Ok, doesn't seem awful... I think? "One of us will have to carry her, so I think-."

"I'll do it," Nemo says, interrupting me to kneel down and, with some effort, take Smokey into his arms. "Ok, which way?"

Um... let me think..." I pause, trying to remember what way the junkyard was when I spotted it from the clocktower. I glance at the clocktower and then the crater. By their positions relative to each other, I recall where the junkyard is. "It's this way, I'm certain of it."

"Then let's get going," Nemo says, his voice cracking for a moment. "I need somewhere safe to rest and just... sit down and face the fact I killed somebody. I killed the strongest tribute there ever was, Gadget. I sure don't feel powerful or anything, though."

"In my experience, murder only makes you feel horrible about yourself. It changes who you are whether it's direct or indirect," I mumble, shivering under the rainfall. "I won't lie, it doesn't ge better fast. It's a long process."

"I as afraid you'd say that," he sighs. He pauses, considering his words. "...Got a drink? That helps dull the pain right?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna become an alcoholic,~" I warn him, shaking my head. "It's really unhealthy, and the withdrawal sucks. I've gotten lucky, finding some booze in a bar a few days ago to keep my from going crazy from it, but a few days without it and..."

I don't finish the sentence. I'd say the silence makes my point stronger. Nemo doesn't press the point, instead focusing on holding Smokey.

"Just a few miles, yeah?" he whispers.

"Yeah. Not very long," I assure him, though I can't hide my anxiety. "Matilda's dead, so... just Binary to watch out for. Maybe Gleam too. And, uh, Mutts... we can do this."

"We've lasted this long," he agrees. "Nine left..."

I can't help but flinch at the thought of this. Fifteen of us are dead. Anybody could be next, even me. The numbers being low means a big trap or an event could start any time. With so many tributes close together they may do something to split us up or cause havoc... or painful death.

I've seen enough death for a lifetime, but I guess life disagrees.

As we leave the area and trek onwards, I take one last look at Matilda, laying dead in the crater. Whatever my personal thought on her, she was a true fighter and no doubt a real credit to her District. They respect fighters, and you can't get get much better than a burly woman who scored a twelve.

I give her a short salute.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

It feels like we've been on the move for a while now, but also not really gotten very far. Nemo having to carry Smokey is certainly not making things easier. He's having to move at only a slow walk, both from Smokey's weight and also the pain he is in. I can't run ahead so I'm stuck walking slowly as well... though with how crappy I'm feeling, beaten and bruised after the fight, it's not like I'm really able to run either.

More builds and streets are around us, practically endless. I'm starting to hate concrete a lot, having been stuck in this place for almost a week.

I miss District Three.

Growing up I'd have loved to be anywhere else and, really, I'd still prefer District Eight... but now, I'd give almost anything to get back there. The factories, the long streets, the shanty areas, my house... I miss everything so much. Most of all, I miss not being in an Arena where I could die any second.

Come on Gadget, enough whining for one day. You'll be out soon.

"This place is creepy," Nemo mutters, glancing around. "I don't like the way the plants are starting to grow up the buildings, it just looks... unnatural."

"I'd call it completely natural," I say, aiming the Spark Shot 2.0 at the slightest noise or movement. "The city has been abandoned for so long that nature is taking the land back from technology. Nothing can last forever."

"Cynical," Nemo notes. "I can relate to that after the week I've had."

"It can be optimistic. I guess it depends on the thing that won't last forever," I say to him as we turn around a street corner.

 _The Capitol_ , goes implied but unspoken by us both.

Smokey stirs after a while, though she doesn't really say much. She opens her eyes partway, wearily gazing around.

"What happened...?" she mumbles.

"Matilda died," I say, quietly. "...Nemo saved us."

She groans, soon sobbing from the pain. Her hands clutch her chest as she chokes a bit, writhing in Nemo's hold. She needs a medic... shit, _she's_ our medic! The irony is both cruel and panic inducing. We better not take many more wounds.

Hearing the sound of rockfall I aim the Spark Shot 2.0 right at the source of the noise. I'd expected to see the rocks cascading down the mountain of them beside a broken building.

What I did not expect to see was Gleam stumbling down the stone pile and dropping to her knees. I steps back and Nemo steps back a few paces behind me.

"Oh, mercy me..." she groans, coughing a bit. Unlike us, she lacks a gas mask. "Such trouble."

Regaining her focus she stands up. I can't help but notice the knife she holds in her hand. Actually, the belt of knives have my attention even more. They're all sharp and there's gotta be almost a dozen of them.

This woman, lest I forget, is a Career.

I squeak as she looks at us. Gleam also squeaks, taken by surprise.

"My oh my, where did you come from?" she asks, taking a step back.

"Uh, a crater," I mumble. Or, perhaps battlefield is a more accurate term? "It was an... experience. So, uh, you alright Gleam? You look ill."

"It's been a rough few days," she says, coughing a few more times. "The gas is a bother and I'm not doing well. Wonder is... is..."

Gleam breaks into a choked sob, shaking and sniffling. I'm impressed she holds back the tears; if it were me who lost a kid I'd be bawling. I feel an urge to say something, maybe a comforting word, but I remember what Smokey said. Gleam has a dark side, and I fear I may experience it for the first and last time if I get in stabbing range.

She suddenly pauses, staring at Smokey. She then gazes right at me. Slowly, her timid and motherly look is turning into a deep, hateful scowl.

...Crap...

"Wonder died chasing you two," she whispers, gripping her knife tighter. "That miner girl killed him, she murdered my sweet boy!"

"He kind of tried to kill us," I mumble, stepping back. "Um, he also killed Mack and... um..."

"Stop talking," Nemo hisses. "I was uninvolved in that, just saying!"

Nemo's right, I need to learn to stop talking! Gleam does not look happy at all, quite the opposite. Her face is turning red and suddenly I'm truly realising Matilda wasn't the only deadly Career woman in the Quell.

"I heard a cannon," she says, her words filled with rage. "You all look hurt and the wounds appear to be fresh... so _who_ was it you killed?"

"I didn't kill anybody!" I squeak, shaking my head and back away.

"...Mrrrmm... me neither..." Smokey slurs, distant to everything.

Nemo wisely begins stepping back.

"It was Matilda or us," he says, looking just about ready to run. "And I would much prefer that-."

Gleam's anguished cry cuts him off. The knife she throws that clips his shoulder makes him shriek louder than ever before, and I know one thing for certain.

We're in deep shit now!

"You killed her?!" Gleam screams, her face a mixture of fury and, I think, heartbreak. "Wonder, Matilda... I, you, it's... get over here!"

Nemo is already stumbling away as fast as he can go. Due to his injuries over the past two hours he's not going fast, and carrying Smokey only further slows him down. I shriek, swerving to the side to dodge the knife Gleam throws. It's lucky she's poisoned, morbid as it is to say it, as she's certainly not aiming with the accuracy and skill she must have had at the very start of the Quell. The second knife has my wailing, blood leaking from the cut it makes to my shoulder. Just because it's not lethally accurate doesn't mean it isn't painful!

I rush after Nemo, but like him I'm not really able to run anymore. Just stumble along at the speed of a fast walk. Gleam doesn't fair much better, staggering behind us as her eyes burn with tears.

The irony to me is that she was completely willing to die for Wonder, but living this long has been the thing to break her so badly. To outlive those she cared about. I can imagine the feeling, as I know outliving Lacey would destroy me. Same for Mirrus, Dayta, Honorius, Wiress, Diode, Cache, Tech, my allies... everybody I have grown to love.

As we all stagger along lamely, letting out tired cries while Gleam wearily throws knifes that continue to miss, I know that this must be the most sorry looking chase that the Hunger Games have ever seen. Yet, somehow, I bet the Capitol audience are loving this all the same.

We run through several long streets full of rubble and gradually more overgrown plant life before I once again feel close to passing out. I'm truly battered and more than just a little bloody right now. I need medial aid and rest, not a chase by a woman with knives.

Nemo finally kneels over, completely exhausted. He almost drops Smokey as he desperately gasps for air. I stagger closer to him, daring to glance back. Gleam is falling behind, throwing a knife that gets lodged into my backpack. By the time Nemo gets back up she'll be close enough to cut our throats wide open!

I'm having issues standing up, but maybe I have just enough strength left for this. As Gleam approaches us I hold the Spark Shot 2.0 tightly, pointing the prongs right towards her. Seething and broken as she is, she still looks alarmed as I point it right between her eyes.

"Don't... don't come any closer!" I squeak out, my arms shaking. The weapon rattles in my hold. "I'll zap you! I'll... I'll send you out of here like Matilda was!"

For somebody who had been willing to die, Gleam looks notably afraid. She grips her knife, as if to ready it for a throw, but she doesn't move at me. She eyes my weapon and my finger on the trigger. She eyes the way it is set for maximum voltage.

"Full systems, full power," I warn her, tapping the side of the weapon. "It'll sting."

I don't want to do this. I don't... I don't rightly know if I even _can_. I just hope Gleam doesn't realise that I'm mostly bluffing about doing this. Maybe she'll buy it and flee... she's already hurt and poisoned, would she want to push her luck and try to kill me?

My stomach crawls as I see the fact she is afraid of me.

I think she knows that I could pull the trigger faster than she could throw the knife, assuming it would even hit me. Gleam's rational enough to know this... right?

"You..." she looks like she so badly wants to say something, but whatever it is doesn't come out as anymore than a scream of emotional pain.

I shudder at her expression. So full of hate and heartbreak all in one... that look of despair says more than a thousand words ever could.

She scrambles away, fleeing down the street and around a corner. I don't dare lower my weapon until a full minute after she's out of sight, just in case. Finally satisfied that the coast is clear, for the moment at least, I lower my weapon and sigh. I'm swaying badly... it's getting pretty hard to stand up straight.

I have no idea how I don't collapse as I wearily approach Nemo, himself only just getting back up again.

"That was close," he shudders, holding Smokey close.

"Owwwww..." Smokey whimper, softly crying. It's hard to tell if she is conscious or not, but she's hurt badly.

"Junkyard?" he asks, truly exhausted. "Not far now, right?"

"Maybe a mile," I say, swaying a bit. "We'll get there, pass out for a few hours... and then I'll have something to tell you."

Escape plans. Certainly a topic worth waiting a few hours for. Nemo just gives me a tired nod, and we're off again at a snail's pace. We're beaten, sore all over and traumatised from head to toe.

But... at least the streets have suddenly become very empty. Silent. Serene, even. The rain is over too, so there's not a single sound but out footsteps echoing through the sunset basked streets.

It's not relaxing at all, quite the opposite.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

When we get back to the junkyard we're all flocked immediately by everybody else. Bovin and Sash are quickly to Nemo and Smokey's aid. Sash checks Nemo over, muttering his concerns and using some of the medical supplies that we still have to patch him up as best as he can. Bovin meanwhile gently lays Smokey down upon a blanket and tends to her, frowning grimly.

It's clear as day that he isn't looking so certain of her survival, but at least he's not giving up on her. He looks up, asking the audience for something that might help Smokey. Naturally, only a professional doctor could really do so and last time I checked doctors cannot be sponsored. Still, when Sash and Nemo plead as well a parachute drops. I can't see what is in the package it contains, but if it'll help Smokey then I don't care what it is. I care only for her safety.

I start to stagger my way over to the RAT. Perhaps I could rest inside it. I _need_ a rest.

I'm only able to limp a few steps closer before, with a groan of pain, I drop to my knees and collapse on my side. I can feel everything getting pretty distant. I'm not dying, I think, but I sure am blacking out pretty fast. Well... it's one way of getting some sleep, right?

"Gadget!" I hear Lacey scream distantly. Footsteps run over and suddenly I find myself looking up at her, her eyes filled with worry. "Gadget, speak to me, please! Um... how many fingers am I holding up? Please, hang in there!"

I can't make out her hand properly, I'm so drained from the day I've had. I hardly even manage to crane my neck up to meet her gaze.

"...Bleventeen?" I guess, my voice slurring.

Everything becomes distant after that as I slowly start to pass out. I can feel Lacey trying to carry me somewhere, but maybe I'm heavier than I thought as she's having issues doing so.

"Let me do it," another voice says.

My vision fails me even more, but judging by the voice and what little I can make out past my burred, exhausted gaze Julian is the one carrying me now. He looks beaten and bloody, I think - hard to tell, honestly - but he shows no signs of misery or pain. In fact, he seems focused in his task. I guess that task is carrying me... somewhere. Or, just not dropping me.

"Thanks..." I mumble, though I suspect it may not come out as anything besides a whimper.

As he sets me down and I truly pass out, one last thought occurs to me before everything goes dark.

How will I tell him that his mother is dead? I know he claimed he didn't care about her, but... will he still think so when he learns she was killed in a battle against me? It was Nemo who landed the fatal blow, but I was there and involved.

Further thinking is ruined by the fact, with a last groan, I pass out.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

I sway a little as I sit up, opening my eyes. I feel a blanket fall off me as I do so, and I wildly look around. How much did I miss? How long as it been? ...Did anybody die!? If people pass out from pain and exhaustion a cannon won't always wake them up.

It's dark now. I must have been out of it for a while for nightfall to arrive while I was unconscious. The fake stars are bright, as it the fake moon. At least, whenever the clouds of the night don't cover it up from sight. Even in the dark, I can see that the night sky is a nasty shade of putrid, pale green. The gas is reaching critical levels, and if not then it certainly will soon enough. Escape has to happen now, or never. I'd prefer now.

My arms are bandaged up. The bandages seem a bit red, no doubt soaking up some of the blood I lost from the glass that pierced into me. I'm really a mess, but I'm still alive at least. That means I'm not out of this yet, it means I can still fight as I have already.

I'll keep fighting until I escape, or I die. Many apologies President Snow, but I am not dead just yet.

I am, however, suddenly grabbed very tightly. I squeak in alarm before I swiftly calm myself. I'm just being hugged tightly, and by Lacey. Certainly, there are much worse fates than this.

"I was scared I... you were..." she doesn't finish, just shaking her head and hugging my closer. I can see her face is a mess, tear stains all over. "I thought that was your cannon!"

"It almost was," I admit, hugging her back. "Nemo saved my life. I'd be dead if it wasn't for him, Smokey too. How are they both doing, are they aright? Is there anything I can do for them?"

"Ssshhhh," Lacey says, laying my back down. "You just need some rest right now. A few more hours would do you good. They're alright, mostly. Daddy's taken care of Nemo already. He's hurt, but back on his feet and doing better that I'd have thought. I guess it makes sense daddy would know what to do... I sometimes get into trouble in Eight and have a few scrapes to take care of. I'm a bit of a handfuj.. heheheh..."

"Well, you're my handful at least," I wearily chuckle. "Wait, did that sound strange? Uh... so, um, nice to know Nemo is alright. What about Smokey, though? She was in bad shape."

"I can answer that," Bovin says as he walks over. He looks tired, but... no longer dead or upset. No, he looks full of sheer determination. "Short answer, she's in fairly critical shape. Longer answer, her ribs are really damaged and she needs a doctor, a seriously professional one. Her condition will worsen without proper care. I did what I could, but anything more... it doesn't look good."

His voice shows his worry, how concerned he is for the poor girl. But his expression does not reflect that... it's strange. Glancing around, almost like he's trying to appear casual, he leans closer to me. Close enough we're very nearly touching. Ummmm...

"Sash told me about the plan," he whispers, life in his eyes. He looks bold, brave... on our side. "He turned up the radio in the car so nobody would overhear."

He pauses, glancing around.

"Whatever you need, tell me and I will do it," he says, so quiet that it's hard to hear him even from inches away. "These bastards took Valley from me, I'd do anything to get them back and stop any other kids or parents dying."

"You're a credit to District Ten," I tell him. It's hard to not hug him after his pledge of loyalty. "Thank you Bovin."

He gives a polite nod and continues on his way, back towards Smokey. Before I am laid back down by Lacey I see that the small girl from Twelve is wrapped in a blanket and bandaged quite noticeably. She looks miserable... but, she's alive. Nemo is beside her, attempting to comfort her but I get the idea he's having issues doing so. I guess it's hard to comfort others when you feel terrible yourself. I can relate, and I know Lacey can too.

I shake my head. All this pain and death... one hour of rest, and then we're getting out of this place. The escape attempt might be easier if we do it at night. Assuming the time in here matches the time outside, the Head Gamemaker and some of the higher ups on duty in the day might be asleep. It'd give us a few extra minutes and time is precious.

As I let Lacey lay me down, and let her lay beside me quietly, a thought has suddenly occurred to me. One that should've been apparent sooner.

Where are Sash and Julian? They were before, I think, so where are they now? I might be overreacting, but just to be sure I ask Lacey if they've gone somewhere else.

"Daddy's sleeping," she says, depressed. "He got hurt earlier today."

"...How?" I ask, uneasily.

"Mutts got released in here before you guys made it back. Too many for Bovin to try and tame," she says softly. I see the haunted look in those eyes... "They killed them all, and daddy made sure none of them got anywhere near me. Would've been a completed success but one bit daddy around his hip. I... I never knew just how _wrong_ it feels to see a parent of mine bleeding. It's just... no. No. Bovin did what he could and daddy says he's alright, but I'm worried."

I hold her hand as gentle as I can. It's hard to not take her into my arms, but I'd rather not push myself right now. Too much movement or a fast beating heart may just make me feel all the more sore than I already do.

"Rest will do him good," I assure her. Leaning closer, I lower my voice. "We'll be out soon, and maybe then we can find him some real help."

"Do you really think we could?" she asks me.

"Maybe," is my answer. I can't help feeling upset seeing the stress and gloom in her eyes. I wonder just how bad a breakdown she had while I was gone "We have to try."

We're like this for some time, just laying peacefully and trying to get a little rest. I doubt I'll be able to get anymore sleep now, I feel too anxious to sleep all over again. But, just laying here quietly is the next best thing at least.

It's a little while before I realise that she never told me about Julian. Is he alright? He must have been as he was here earlier, but he seemed bloody... what's become of my my Career friend? Please, not something awful!

I needn't worry though, not about Julian at least, as he walks into the clearing and approaches me. It's at this time I realise that I'm in the back section of the pick-up truck, the gun turret just a little behind my head. A safe a place as any, I guess.

"Hey," he says. He's got bandages on his arms and one around his head, and yet he amazingly doesn't sway or even wince. Truly his mother's son... incredibly powerful. "Car is fuelled up, turret is active, everybody is here except Binary and Gleam... and neither of them really matter to our group. So, we're just waiting on everybody feeling ready to get in the RAT. After that, we're off."

"Sweet," I say, sitting up again. "Wait... so, you know-."

"Yes, I know mother is dead," Julian says. He shrugs. "I guess you could say it doesn't exactly feel delightful, but we did duel viciously yesterday and she kind of stole my childhood from me. Callous to say it, perhaps, but I'm not overly effected by this. I'm moreso just surprised a twelve year old killed her."

I wonder what I can say in response. I can't say she loved him deep down, I can't say I am happy for him, I... I really do not know. Maybe it's better to be silent. I just nod, though even I do not know if my nod is supportive, in agreement or whatever else. I guess Julian can interpret it however he may.

"I guess the Games are full of surprises," I say, tiredly. "Are you ok, though? You don't look so good."

"I'll survive. But, mother didn't hold back. Neither did I," he says, looking off to the side. The moon becomes visible again, casting Julian and his beaten body in its glow. He's right, Matilda did not hold back. "An earthquake made us end it in a stalemate - it was that or fall to our deaths in the tar at the bottom of the crevice - but had it continued... I'd be dead, and she'd have been worse looking than she probably was when you saw her. She scored a twelve, need I say more?"

I suppose he doesn't have to. Julian seems alright for now and lacks any crippling in injuries that I can see. No missing limbs or eyes or that kind of horrible stuff. But he's certainly wounded and it shows all too well.

"The cannon is loaded, the RAT is ready and the landmines are in the back-seat ready for you to rewire any time. Just let us know when," he says as he turns. "I'll guard the entrance until then, just in case Gleam and Binary get any funny ideas. Not sure why they'd dare try it, but..."

"Julian," I say after a moment or two. "Gleam, uh... she's not doing so good. Myself and the other two got into a little fight with her on the way back. Well, a chase really... kinda? It was more of a hobble. Uh, a-anyway, the poor woman is really... I don't know, hurting? Like, a lot? She lost her son and now Matilda's death has really pushed her to her breaking point. Honestly, I'm worried about her."

"You worry about too many people," Julian says, calm as ever. "But, I noticed it too in the brief times I've seen her. Contrary to what some people think, Careers can be quite the emotional bunch. Not sure what can be done for Gleam, but hopefully when she goes it's not horrendous."

"Well, I hope not as well," I agree. Hasn't there been enough death already? "But... ok, I know you said you don't know about whatever friendship they might have had, but are you sure you don't know anything else about Gleam and your mother's past? It's just gotten me really thinking."

"I honestly don't," he admits, shaking his head. "I guess Gleam could tell you, but... yeah. Focus on yourself first Gadget. Your _alliance_ is already big enough."

He's right. Trying to help more than seven people escape the Arena is ridiculous. Then again, that implies the plan is not already ridiculous, I guess. I guess I just have to accept I've already done enough. That's me, always thinking and trying to do stuff... better to do something than nothing.

"By the way," he says as he heads off. "Thanks. For giving me this chance."

An observer may think he means a chance to be in the alliance. I'd say he's welcome for that. Much the same if one were to think he is thanking me for being a friend. I think I know better though. I know what he means.

He's thanking me for a shot at a better life after the escape, free from being forced to his role as a Career for the Hunger Games, nothing more.

"You're welcome," I tell him. "And... thank you as well Julian."

This makes him pause and glance back.

"What for?" he asks, an eyebrow slightly raised.

"For showing me I was wrong about Careers," I say, softly smiling. "You're not a bad bunch, really. I was wrong to assume you were all just like, well, the pack last year."

"Well, then you're welcome," he says.

He leaves promptly, but I think I saw a flicker of a smile there. In fact, I know I did!

Of course, Julian wasn't the only proof of my assumptions being wrong. So was Gleam. Her real, human emotions for her fallen companions and how, unless I am mistaken, she's not killed or even hurt a single person... yeah, she proves the point. Her willingness die to for a loved once, well, isn't that what I once said to myself? That if the Gamemakers had not allowed Lacey and I to walk free last time that I'd have jumped upon a landmine so she could go?

Perhaps I understand Gleam a little better than I thought I did. Just a little.

I turn to Lacey to ask her what she thinks, but she's sniffling. Her eyes pool with tears that she tries desperately to wipe away. I have an arm around her in moments, letting her weep against my shoulder.

"We'll be ok," I assure her as gently as I can. "Not much longer now, right? RAT is ready, nine left... you'll be alright."

"It's not just me," she whispers. "It's everyone... everything! Gadget, I'm starting to go crazy! Or, have gone crazy... I just want to go home..."

She sniffles, hiccuping a little as she lets the pain out. I can't do much for her, but maybe I can do just enough. Like she has done for me.

Her cries have quickly gotten Sash's attention and he's coming over towards us. I guess he must have woken up from his rest. Seeing him getting closer I see what Lacey meant by how he was hurt by the Mutt. His hip really doesn't look good. Not only that, but he's not wearing a gas mask. But then, Bovin wasn't either. I guess both men have decided to go without one so as to ensure the younger people among us won't be put at risk to the gas.

I seriously hope their selfless gesture won't cause them danger, harm or worse... death. Maybe I could let Sash have my gas mask... in fact, that's what I'll do.

"What's wrong?" Sash asks his daughter as he climbs in to sit beside her. He gives me a grateful look. "Thanks for helping her, Gadget."

"My pleasure," I assure him.

"...Daddy, I'm frightened," she whispers. "I'm just scared of losing any of you, or any of you being hurt. ...There's just been too much death! It's hurting so much to think about every good person who's gone... just, gone."

As Sash comforts her I ponder what I can say. Lacey needs therapy, professional help. If she were to start self-harming again then I don't know what I'd do. It was a miracle I somehow got through to her the first time a couple days ago.

Sash is doing a fine job helping her calm down, if only slightly. I would say it's better than nothing, certainly. I feel suddenly... useless. Just sitting here, doing nothing. I just observe, wondering if it's right to speak up when Sash has it all under control for now.

But soon, I decide to add something to the talk anyway. Every little bit helps, right?

"A lot of people have died," I start to say, still with my arm around her. "Good people. But, you're not alone Lacey. You have me, your daddy, Nemo, Smokey, all those in this junkyard and your mother and friends back in Eight. It may seem hopeless, but uh, even the word hopeless has hope in it. It's not over yet."

Sash and Lacey look at me, silent. Crap, I should've just said nothing...

"Sorry, I guess that sounded dumb," I mumble. "But, I-."

I'm surprised when Lacey embraces me, hard. I do the same back and when we release each other she manages a weak smile despite the tears.

"Thank you," she says, wiping the tears away. "Thank you. You're right, I... I just need to keep it together a little longer. Just got a bit much for a moment there..."

"Hey, if you want to cry then you cry. You're allowed to feel upset," I tell her, patting her back. "I sure feel crappy after the week I've been having. I think we all do."

Soon Lacey rises and heads to talk to Smokey. As she does Sash moves closer to me.

"Thanks," he says, shaking my hand firmly. "You're a credit to Three and a credit towards my family. The Valentines were blessed to meet you."

"I just did what anybody would do," I say, my voice a mumble. "Just being there for her, you know?"

"Well, whatever your thoughts on it, it makes a difference to Lacey and I'm enterally grateful," he says, flinching for a moment and putting a hand to his side.

"Is it fatal?" I ask, swallowing anxiously.

"I'll live," he says as he looks to the sky. "I won't lie, it hurts like dye in the eyes, but it could be worse. It won't be any issue for at least a day or two, don't worry about me. We have bigger worries... out there."

"Yeah," I say, my expression becoming firm. "Sash, I'm ready. Shall we move out and, uh, face our final trial?"

"I'd say we're almost ready," he agrees. He looks over towards Lacey. "Give her a few minutes, just to be safe, and we'll be off."

"That's fine, it'll probably take a few minutes for us to all get ready anyway," I assure him as I draw up my knees. I drop my voice to a whisper. "Thanks for telling Bovin."

"Can't force you to handle every issue," he says, like it's nothing. "I've go to do my bit, right?"

"It's a big help. Oh, do you want my gas mask?" I ask him. "You don't have one and, um, that's really unsafe. I don't mind being without one for a few hours."

"I'll be fine," he says, holding up a hand. "You need it more than I do. Trust me, I'm fine going without it."

We're interrupted as the Anthem starts to play. We know what we'll see but all the same we look. Sure enough, the Capitol Seal starts things off as usual. But if all goes well, there won't be any 'as usual' about it. Not anymore.

After the Seal is gone Matilda's face appears in the sky. Even when her expression is fairly subdued as with all death portraits, I still feel intimidated. She was as powerful a fighter as you'd expect a person who scored a twelve to be. Scared shitless as I was, and pained as I feel even now... may she rest in peace.

The Anthem ends a few seconds later and all is quiet once again. Sash gets up and starts to leave.

"Hey Sash," I say.

"Yes?" he replies, turning back to me.

"...Thanks, you know? Just... well, thanks for looking out for me," I say, grateful as can be.

"My pleasure," he assures me. "Thanks for keeping Lacey safe. She really does care about you so much, and it's not hard to see why."

"I'd do anything for her," I admit, and I know it's not an exaggeration. "I would."

"I'm sure she'd be touched to hear it," he says as he climbs out of the back section of the RAT. "You're two are going to be great together."

"Yeah... we're quite the pair of friends 'til the end, huh?" I manage to even lightly giggle as I say this. If that's not a sign of not being utterly broken just yet, I don't know what is.

Sash just gives me a smile.

"Oh, I wasn't just meaning friends," he says, cheerful.

I pause, searching for the words. He knows... was I that obvious? I thought I was being subtle!

"You have my blessing," he says, giving a warm smile. "Anyway, I'll get everybody ready. If there's anything you need to bring that's not in the RAT yet, now's the time to grab it."

So, he gets out and heads off to sort everybody out and get things started. As for me, I'm silent and unmoving for a minute or so. I... uh... what just happened? What do I do or say in response to that

He's aware that I love Lacey and it's probably extremely likely he already knows Lacey likes me. This, and he's totally fine with us being a... couple.

I guess the most logical thing to do is squeal in purest delight and dance around like a loon, but I think that right now that's exactly appropriate. Um, I'll just put that information away for now. It can wait a few days, or maybe even weeks and months.

However long it takes for us to all be completely safe from all manner of danger that we're in right now.

The time to escape has arrived.

* * *

 **(Not much later)**

* * *

"What's going on?" Smokey asks, ever so tired.

We're all inside the RAT now, just moments away from starting the plan. It'll take a few hours to get it all set up and pulled off, but I bet the time will just fly by once we get started. In the driver's seat is Bovin. He says he's driven a truck back in D10 and sometimes had to drive recklessly to reach a delivery point on time so he's really the logical choice to drive the RAT. He seems confident, an that's the best I could've hoped for.

Sash is in the passenger seat, determination in his gaze. That leaves Lacey, Julian, Nemo, Smokey and I to sit rather cramped in the back seat. Awkwardly enough Nemo has had to sit on my lap, and much the same for Smokey upon Lacey. There wasn't enough room otherwise, and Julian refused point blank to let them sit on his own lap. I guess he's a guy who likes having his space.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that as well," Nemo adds. He's a lot better than before, though still as tired as hurt as most of us are. He's alive and able to run, at least, so I'll focus on that. "Why are we in this car when we could just stay safe in the junkyard?"

"Please tell us..." Smokey mumbles, still very much out of it. Bovin did all he could and we were all glad he did, but... as he said, a doctor is the only real hope she has of living past the next several days.

Oh yeah. Nemo and Smokey are the last two who remain unaware of the plan, but that's about to change here and now. Being inside a car, one we are certain has no hidden cameras or recording devices inside, makes talking freely a little easier. But, there's a way to be sure we shan't be overheard.

"Sash, could you put the music on?" I request, politely.

"Sure thing Gadget," he says, flipping a switch.

As soon as he puts the music on a heavy rock song begins to blare. It's... actually not that bad, all things considered.

 _When I get high I get high on speed_

 _Top fuel funny car's a drug for me_

 _My heart, my heart_

 _Kick start my heart!_

"It plays this one on loop," he says after a few moments.

Bovin starts up the RAT to drive it towards the exit of the junkyard. As we start to move I turn towards Nemo and Smokey to explain what's going on. The song - pretty catchy, actually - will be sure to cover up my voice for the cameras.

"Here's what's going on," I tell them, sheer determination flaring in my eyes. "We're gonna make the Capitol very sorry, because we're escaping this Arena. The landmines will blown down a tall skyscrapers into the forcefield to take it down and then we're driving out of here to freedom. The gun turret should keep any of the hovercrafts causing too many issues."

Nemo looks shocked, but equally delighted. He cackles, loud and gleeful, full of joy and relief. even Smokey, in her badly hurt state, manages to smile and even softly laugh.

Exiting the junkyard we all survey the area. The big city lays ahead and miles away we can see the skyscraper that'll lead us to freedom.

"Ready?" Bovin asks.

"Always," I tell him.

He grips the steering wheel, fully focused and ready to floor it any second.

"Gadget..." Lacey turns to me in the few seconds we have left before the plan starts. Despite all the stress and every other bad emotion she's had, I can still see a light flicker of mischief in those eyes of hers. "How angry do you think Snow is going to be?"

"He'll be so red in the face you'd think he was named President Lobster," I tell her.

We giggle for a few moments before Bovin floors it and the RAT zooms off at full speed towards our destination. We're like a blur, covering ground extremely fast. Bovin drives like a pro.

Hope is entering my heart, forming a belief that we might pull it of after all.

 _Whoa! Yeah! Kickstart my heart, give it a start!_

 _Oh! Yeah! Baby!_

 _Kickstart my heart, hope it never stops!_

 _Oh! Yeah! Baby!_

 _Very_ catchy indeed. This escape is going to kickstart my heart. And, if we're really lucky, it'll give President Snow a heart attack!

* * *

 **END OF DAY 6...**

* * *

 **REMAINING TRIBUTES**

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Julian (District 2 Male)

Binary (District 3 Male)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Sash (District 8 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

10th- **Matilda** (District 2 Female) - Stabbed in the back with a knife, by Nemo.

11th- **Switch** (District 5 Female) - Arm chainsawed off by Binary, and bled out.

12th- **Wolfgang** (District 11 Male) - Torn apart by Mutts, commanded by Bovin.

13th- **Wonder** (District 1 Male) - Smashed into the back of a train carriage, and then stabbed repeatedly, by Smokey.

14th- **Hatchet** (District 7 Male) - Fell down a chasm.

15th- **Edison** (District 5 Male) – Head torn off, by Wolfgang.

16th- **Valley** (District 10 Female) – Poison gas.

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female) - Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Matilda:** As we all know, D2 is a place that adores the Games or at the very least generally have no issues with them. With a volunteer every year, it struck me as very likely that there would always be more than one person willing to step up for the position as a tribute. Naturally, this would result in plenty of Careers who do not get to live out their dream of being in the Games and, they hope, winning. Matilda was built upon this concept, along with over a decade and a half of extreme fury and resentment of being the selected volunteer and then losing her place due to illness. Given the Quell's rules allowing for adults it only made sense that an adult from D2 would pose an extreme danger to most other Tributes and be incredibly powerful. Being in her prime and never ceasing training I feel Matilda earned her 12 and showed a lot of her capability in the Arena. Gadget got extremely lucky to survive an encounter with her, as had Nemo not armoured himself when he did they'd have all been killed. I'd say that Matilda's dynamic with Julian was among my favourite District Duos to write for, given how they are sheer opposites to each other and have plenty of conflict to display. I'm hoping this came across well to people and didn't feel lacking or anything? Now, it would have been fairly easy to make Matilda straight up brute and 'walking war machine'... and I guess to some degree this did happen, but I did try to make her come off as a bit deeper than that when I could; her bitterness of missing her chance, her brief alluding to spending time on the streets and her scene of kindness towards Gleam. On that note, what sort of a hidden bond did those two have? Perhaps we'll find that out some other time, or maybe it'll be lost to the grave? In any case, the mightiest warrior D2 has ever had has now fallen and her cannon has fired... and believe it or not, in one earlier draft she'd have died a little sooner than she did now. But, more on that later. After all, there's a lot of stuff about to happen...


	25. Act 3-7: Bring It Down!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Hinger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** I have been really looking forward to writing this chapter, so much like you wouldn't believe. The end of the story is looming near and I'd say overall this one's been among the best, maybe? I think if nothing else it's certainly fixed several issues from the first story. Time to see Gadget's plan get put into action... will it succeed, or will it all crash and burn horrifically? Let's waste no time in finding out! And a question for the reviewers... in your view, what would be the most terrifying Mutt imaginable?

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 7: Bring It Down!**

* * *

I've only ridden in a car a few times before now. From the reaping to the train station, from the Capitol train station to the tribute building, from home to school and back... point is, all of those car rides were fairly slow. Gentle, even.

A far cry from the one I am in now!

It's bumpy and wild as Bovin drives us along at an extremely high speed. All of us in the back seats are being rattled around every time the car goes over a pothole or soars through the air over a ramp made from some sort of junk. Bovin, somehow, never loses his look of concentration. Sash, too, is completely focused.

I'm certainly glad for this. With so much riding on this plan - like, our lives! - we can't have anything less than complete concentration.

"So, what's gonna happen once we get there?" Julian asks, his sword still in hand. "You just set down the landmines and that's it?"

"Pretty much exactly that," I say, nodding. "The plan is complex as it is, no need making it even more complicated."

"Well, how are you going to detonate them from a range?" he asks, curious. "I mean, they need to have something hit them to blow them up. You don't have a remote to active them."

"I was thinking that I might throw a few rocks at them to try and set off a chain reaction," I say to him. "There's no shortage of rocks in this Arena, so it makes sense."

"True, but it'd make more sense to throw a landmine at the rest of them. Damages the skyscraper a bit and it'll ensure they all blow up at once. Saves us a bit of time," he suggests, looking out the window. "Hmm, this part of the Arena looks familiar,"

Julian is right, that would probably make more sense. I should've thought of that, but I guess the stress is making it hard to plan things out properly. Thinking over the plan a few times in my head, I calm myself just a little. It seems planned out as best as it can be, so now all we have to do is actually do it. If all goes well, it won't even take half an hour once we reach the skyscraper.

"Hey Gadget, look," Lacey says, pointing out the window at Julian's side of the car. "It's the Cornucopia. Oh, it's still got stuff in it."

"Wait, really?" I peer to look at the silver horn out the window. Sure enough, even as the turntable continues to rotate endlessly, I can see that there are some supplies littered inside. A few unopened boxes too, I think.

We can't pass this chance up. Once we're out of here, who knows how long it will be until we find a long-term shelter. Water and food will be precious, and we'll only have what we've got in our supplies now.

Not enough, that's for sure.

"Bovin, stop the car," I say, sitting up a little. "We need to grab some of the supplies. If we're gonna be out there in no man's land, we need more food and water."

"Understood," he says, screeching the RAT to a quick hold. "C'mon, let's go. Quickly now."

We all scramble out of the RAT and get up the dirt hill to grab everything we need. Julian stands guard, his gaze practically piercing through the darkness. Smokey, meanwhile, rests inside the RAT. She's in no shape to be carrying around supplies and going up and down a dirt hill.

It's a good thing we came this way and that I made us stop. There's still plenty of food here, such as wrapped loafs of bread, cans of soup, dried meat and even a chocolate bar. Nemo may think nobody saw him discreetly grab it up and put it in his pocket, but _**I**_ saw him! Besides that, there's plenty of water as well. Thing is, will it be stale by now or... well, off? It's been here for a while now in weather both hot and cold. I think the Cornucopia is filled the night before the Games begin, so that means it's been there just over a week.

Grabbing up a container of water, I decide that stale water is still better than having no water at all.

As Sash and Bovin load everything up while Nemo gets back into the RAT, perhaps to comfort Smokey, I sit on the dirt hill and look up at the sky. Still cloudy, but it's starting to clear up a bit now. Fake or not, the stars and moon look beautiful.

Lacey sits down beside me, and it's clear she's worried. I guess I can see why. It's been a horrible time for her ever since the last Games. Not only that, but with escape so close... so is the chance of a failed escape. I don't want to think about what would happen if we failed to get out of this place. If we crash and got caught...

"How are you holding up?" I ask her, moving closer. I lower my voice to barely a whisper. "Not much longer."

"I know," she replies just as quietly. "But I'm just worried. Scared you could die, scared daddy could die... scared for all of you."

"...Are you scared for yourself?" I ask her. "We're all gonna be alright."

"Can you promise that?" she asks. I notice she didn't answer my first question...

I'm silent. I can't promise it with certainty. I'd love it if I could, but things could still go wrong and any of us could end up paying the ultimate price. An eternal price, at that.

We're silent for a few moments as the adults pack away the last of the supplies that we're bringing with us. What should I say? What can I say, really, that is helpful or comforting? I can only make reassurances, ones that may not be true sooner than later if things go wrong.

"What's gonna happen to Gleam and Binary?" she asks after a few moments.

Her voice is so quiet and so... uneasy. I guess it's a valid question though, because they're not in on the escape plan. They'd attack us on sight, and kill us just as quickly if given the chance to. But if we're leaving them behind, what fate are we condemning them to? I highly doubt the Capitol would just shrug, fire seven cannons and then make them fight it out while we flee in the RAT.

If we escape, they'd both be interrogated in a way most brutal and then, whether they know anything or not and in this case I'd say not, they'd be painfully executed. Maybe over several hours. It's... a horrific way to go, and certainly not one I'd want for myself. To condemn them to that kind of a death... ummmmm...

Call me a brat all you want, but Binary deserves it. Sure, if we're being very technical about it he's my daddy, but he's nothing to me. Certainly not family, and especially not somebody I have a single good thing to say about. Snow can do with him as he wishes.

But Gleam... I guess seeing her so broken and hopeless... it reminds me of my own breaking point last games, sorta. Maybe it's worth at least trying to offer her the chance to come with us and live?

Though, perhaps I'll do that once I have a solid knife-proof barrier between us. Knives hurt!

Oh, Lacey's waiting for an answer. She's not impatient though, just sitting very close to me and watching the night sky as she waits. The moonlight casts a glow upon us both, no doubt showing the stress in our eyes. When will it end? If I have my way, _very_ soon.

"I'm not sure," I whisper. "I guess... dying is the most likely outcome. It's the one I hope befalls Binary, honestly. But Gleam... think she could be talked to? Reasoned with?"

"I don't know," Lacey says, softly. She runs her hands through her curls. "I'm so tired, Gadget."

"Same here Lacey," I agree.

"We're ready, girls!" Sash calls to us, stuffing a bounded length of rope into his pocket. "Come on, we can't go without you!"

We're quickly up on our feet and scampering over to the RAT. Reaching the door first, I hold it open for Lacey to get inside.

"After you," I say to her, trying to sound more like a gentlewoman than a dork. "Uh, m'lady."

Lacey pauses, giving me an odd look for a moment. Before I can worry that I may have done something dumb, or maybe just dumber than the norm, she laughs. Feels nice to know I made her laugh and smile, even for just a moment.

We'll need the good feelings for what's about to happen. It'll go either really well or really badly, no chance of anything in-between.

We may have water, but I'd kill for a bottle of cherry shandy right now... well, not literally kill, but... I just really want a drink, ok!? I'm scared...

But, as the RAT takes off once more with Bovin at the wheel, I know that I am not just scared, but determined as well. It'll work.. it'll work, and I'll save us all.

"Gadget..." Smokey mumbles, slowly turning to face me. "What if your dad attacks us?"

"Seven on one... I don't think he would," I assure her gently. "If he does though... Julian, would you want to take him out?"

"I'll let him choose between quick and painless or slow and horrible," he says as he leans against the window. "I'm rigging the choice towards slow and horrible."

That there is a solid plan of action, I think we can all agree. Before then, still a few miles until we reach the skyscraper. Might be enough time for a short rest. After all, everybody else besides Bovin and Sash is doing that already. Yeah, a small nap sounds nice.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

We're here. The massive skyscraper looms above us, kind of intimidating with just how tall it is. I can't fathom how heavy it must be, but what I am sure of is that it far surpasses the weight the forcefield can absorb. Just beyond it I can see a few ripples in the air. It requires some focusing to see it, but once I do the forcefield becomes impossible to miss. We're right at the edge of the Arena, more or less.

The Gamemakers must be watching us very carefully now. Having people at the edge of the Arena is never something they exactly like, not since what Haymitch is said to have pulled off in the second Quell, but to have an alliance of seven hanging around here when only nine are left... that's gotta strike them as suspicious.

I don't doubt that they will be sending Mutts at us sooner than later, or perhaps setting off something to get Gleam and Binary to come this way to ensue a fight breaks out and maybe cause a death or two. All the more reason to work as quickly as possible.

"Ok," I say as Bovin slows the RAT to a halt. "You all know the plan. Get the landmines set up, blow the skyscraper up to it takes down the shield and then we drive away like mad. But, uh, there's one more thing... you might not like it."

"Oh boy, here we go," Julian groans. "What is it?"

"I'd do anything," Lacey says quickly.

"Me too," Smokey says, tired as can be.

"Ok, so... the trackers," I say, awkwardly. "They'd still be able to follow us with them, so we need to get rid of them."

"Cut them out?" Nemo asks, looking grossed out. "...Wait, they're in our chests this year. That'd kill us!"

"I suppose you have a plan for this, right Gadget?" Sash asks, looking surprisingly calm. Certainly a good sign.

"I do," I assure him.

He nods, satisfied. He slowly turns up the volume of the song just a little more, an added precaution against the Capitol overhearing us.

 _Skydive naked from an aeroplane_

 _Or a lady with a body from outer space_

 _My heart, my heart_

 _Kick start my heart_

Ummmmm... those lyrics are getting distracting. Ahem, anyway! They want an explanation, and they'll get one. I just ponder if they will like it as, well, this isn't exactly going to be painless at all.

"The Spark Shot 2.0 isn't just a tazer," I tell them, awkwardly. "It, uh, also has a specific setting that is designed for destroying trackers. They'd still be inside us but they'd be broken. The Capitol would never find us if we could lose them quickly after the forcefield is down. But, it's not painless. It won't cause more than a nasty jolt, but it's... not fun."

"Are you sure this will work?" Sash asks, seriously.

"I am certain of it," I promise him. This much, I know to be true.

"Then I'm fine with it," he assures me. "Between playing the Games normally until one is left or a few moments of pain before an escape, it's barely a choice."

"I'm fine with it," Lacey says, just as confident as her daddy. "I trust you."

One by one everybody agrees to undergo a zapping in exchange for their freedom. I guess Sash is right, it's really not a difficult choice to make.

"Who's going to zap you?" Lacey asks after a few moments.

"I'll do it to myself," I assure her. "It's easy enough to just hold the weapon in reverse and pull the trigger. Ok... I'll go to the skyscraper, set up the mines and then blow everything up. I'll be back soon so we can leave."

"You're not going alone," Sash says to me, firm. "I'm coming with you, just in case."

"Yeah, same," Julian says, already opening the door and getting out. "I'm not risking any muttshit going on here."

I don't argue this. If it makes this whole thing go quicker and safer, then so be it. Of course, as we're all getting out and getting ready to go, Lacey speaks to me.

"Be safe," she whispers. "All three of you. Just... be careful Gadget, ok? Come back soon."

"Of course I will," I say, giving her a hug. "You keep a watch over Nemo and Smokey, ok? They don't look too good."

"How observant of you," Nemo says, groaning. Smokey wearily groans too... poor kids.

Lacey gives them a sympathetic look and nods to me, saluting.

"You can count on me," she promises, serious as a soldier. I guess that's what we are right now, soldiers against the Capitol.

"Same as always then," I say approvingly. "Turn the engine off Bovin, we'll want to conserve as much fuel as we can."

He nods, turning it off quickly. With that, I take one last look at Lacey.

"Keep your ears open, big 'show' about to start," I say, standing tall and hopefully looking strong.

Grabbing the burlap sack of land mines I shut the door. At least I can be certain of the safety of four of my friends for now. Myself, Julian and Sash remain in danger so long as we're outside the RAT, but if danger is what we must face to make it out then I say bring it on.

The ground towards the skyscraper is pretty rocky and very uneven, jagged almost. It's hard to make my way along the terrain and I keep stumbling. Sash stumbles too, but perhaps it's because of his hip wound. It looks nasty... I can only wonder why he's not crying out in pain from it like I would if it were me. I guess he's tougher than I am.

Of course, Julian outshines us both. He marches along undeterred and unimpressed, nothing stopping him. He pauses for the briefest of moments to glance back.

"Keep up," he says. "Time is of the essence."

"Not all of us are incredibly adept fifteen year old Careers," I wheeze, scrambling along a bit faster.

"Neither am I. I turned sixteen yesterday," he says, casually. "Being free of mother was an... interesting gift to receive. I'm used to getting swords."

"Um... I'm sure Nemo would say you're welcome?" I say, quite unsure of what more I can say in response. That sure was one strange statement.

"We need to go back this way," Sash says. "Gadget, think you can run through this terrain at speed?"

"I'm sure I could once I'm not weighed down by the burlap sack," I assure him. I look again, up and up towards the top of the skyscraper. "Geez, that's tall..."

"Feeling short all of a sudden?" Sash asks, weakly smiling.

"I am. It's certainly not something I'm used to," I say, managing a tired chuckle. "Too bad we couldn't get the RAT any closer."

"Why couldn't we?" Julian asks. "It would make sense."

"Blast radius and the chance of debris falling upon it," I say. "On foot we can turn around in an instant and sprint out of range. We're also smaller targets."

Julian shrugs, accepting the reasoning. Sash voices no issue, continuing to travel alongside me. I see the spiked mace in his hand... yeah, I feel a lot better about him holding it than when Matilda did. It feels nice, having two guys who care about me and are ready to fight in my honour, kinda. Makes me feel a bit like a princess of olden days.

Stay on task self, stay on task or you'll die...

We reach the skyscraper soon enough. Nothing to stop us from entering it, actually. Could make a decent shelter, if we weren't just about ready to leave this terrible place. I quickly kneel down and empty out the sack. My hands are a blur as I get to work on rearming the landmines. It won't take long to get them all active and ready to use.

Naturally, the first one takes the longest as I have to think a bit, recalling exactly how this was done last year. But soon enough I work it out, and from there it's simply a matter of repeating the same actions with the other landmines. Julian and Sash stand a distance away as one by one the landmines become active and deadly if they were to be handled wrong.

"Keep an eye out," I tell them. "I'm putting them in place now. I can't have any distractions."

"You can count on us," Sash says as he begins to pace around, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

"What he said," Julian adds he holds his sword in both hands and moves around the area, slow and careful. "You do your job and we'll do ours."

That's exactly what I do. I'm fast, but meticulous and precise as I move around. Quick, but careful. Soon enough five landmines are in place, and then ten and pretty soon twenty. Not even five minutes have rolled by before they're all placed exactly as they should be. All active and sure to cause an absolutely devastating explosion.

Just as soon as the final landmine is tossed towards them. It'll only take a few moments to rearm it and then...

...Then, Snow will see that he should've cut his losses and left Lacey and I alone!

"How's it going?" Sash asks as he comes over. "Just about ready?"

"Yeah, almost," I nod to him, carefully working with the wires. "Just a few more wires to connect, nothing hard."

"Good job Gadget," he says, patting my head. "Lacey's lucky she has a girl like you on her side."

"Well, ummmmm..." I blush, flattered as I continue to work. "She's lucky she has you too, you know? You're the best parent I've ever seen. Better than my own..."

I pause, looking over the last two wires I need to connect.

"I'm just as lucky having you both on my side," I continue. "Maybe even luckier, to be perfectly honest."

Now it's Sash's turn to look flattered, even if just for a few moments.

"I'm just doing what any parent would do. Be nice to my family and friends of family," he says, modestly. "And Lacey, well, she's the best daughter I could have a-."

A gunshot rings throughout the night. I scream for a moment, think it was me that was shot and that I just don't know it yet. But no, a quick look shows that I am fine. No injuries that I didn't already have. I can see Julian is standing nearby next to a large amount of junk and rubble, looking around wildly. Like me, no injuries he didn't have before we left the junkyard.

Sash wheezes, shaking in agony. Blood is quickly soaking his shirt around his non-injured hip. He tries to speak, but only gasps.

No! No! NONONONONO!

Sash drops to his knees and collapses to the ground. I'm beside him in a moment, the landmine laying forgotten for now, pleading him to stay with us. Begging him to not go. Lacey needs him, Minda needs him... I need him!

"Gadget, what's going on?" Julian yells, steeling himself for battle.

"Sniper!" I wail, my tears burning my cheeks. "Sash needs help, now!"

Julian gets no chance to speak nor do I get a chance to plead Honorius or Sash's Mentor for help. A second gunshot rungs out through the night.

Neither myself nor Julian take any wounds from the shot or bleed in any way. Before I can ponder that the shot may have missed the junk near Julian becomes dislodged and before he can shout in alarm for a full second it has fallen upon him. His sword falls out of his arm range, and only his arms and head are visible. He's in pain and struggling to escape, but very much alive.

He grabs a fallen sheet of metal - steel, I think? - quickly, holding it in front of himself. The next shot fired deflects off it, leaving him unharmed.

"Julian!" I scream.

Sash is hurt badly and Julian is trapped, this is bad! Bad, bad, bad! VERY bad! I brace for a gunshot towards me, but it never comes.

The sniper has revealed themselves, and already I'm shaking horribly. It's hard to be calm, really, when my friends are hurt and Binary is approaching me. That in itself would be bad enough, but it seems in the time since I last saw him he's gotten some new, much better equipment.

He's wearing some form of body armour, a skin-tight mesh design to be exact. How much could that have costed?! Flux must have used the entirety of the sponsor account to pay for that. Mercifully, he lacks any sort of face-guard or helmet, but seeing his hateful eyes isn't an improvement. His halberd is across his back and, unless I am mistaken, it seems to be bigger and sharper than before... a new, better one perhaps?

The thing that makes my heart almost stop is what he is holding in his hands. The Hawkeye! The gun I created, he's claimed it for himself. He must have grabbed it from the haunted house and... and...

...I have armed him, and it's all because of me that Julian is pinned and Sash is dying.

I... I... I've doomed Lacey's daddy! It's all my fault...

Nemo was right. I should have gone back to grab the gun. Even if Binary had taken it by then, I'd have at least been able to prepare myself. Now he's got the upper hand, and I'm once again almost feeling the claws of death raking my skin.

As he walks closer I can see that he doesn't look so good. Granted, none of us are exactly in good health right now and in my own view he's never looked good... but, I think that the poison has gotten to him. He staggers just a bit, his face is pale and his hand is still quite bloody from the chainsaw battle the other day. Missing those three fingers can't make holding the gun a simple matter. Not that it stopped his gunshots so far...

"Hello Gadget," he says, gritting his teeth. "Still alive I see."

"Get out of here," I hiss at him, my hiss dying and becoming more of a whimper. "Just... j-just go!"

"Why should I? Seems to me you're right where I want you," he says, cold as ice. "Dying man there, trapped boy over there... then there's you, right there in front of me. You wounded my hand, but I won't miss a shot like that."

He leers at me, a leer full of the worst kind of smugness and hate.

"Thanks for making this gun for me," he says, staring at me. His gaze becomes colder and more bitter. "I'd say that makes up for the pain you've caused me."

"The pain I've caused you?!" I scream, my rage starting to bubble within me. " _You_ put yourself in this Arena! _You_ were the one who volunteered and got us dragged in here. _You_ were the one got involved in a deadly conspiracy out of pure greed and put your life on the line! _You_ are the one who abused me and blamed all your issue son me because you... y-y-y-you cannot take any damn responsi- _ **AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH**_!"

My rant started strong, but it ends with a scream as my shoulder erupts into agony, like it's been doused into an inferno. I can't stop screaming, having just been shot in the shoulder by my own gun.

 _ **AAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHHH**_!

"Be glad. I was aiming for your heart," he says, glancing at his mangled hand in disdain.

Owwww! Owwww! OWWWWW!

Agony and fear both have me rooted to the spot. He'll shoot me again if I give him the tiniest opportunity. It takes all of my willpower to take the risk of grabbing up the spiked mace Sash dropped. The poor man from Eight is alive, but he's dying and wheezing in agony. He's fighting for his life, fighting to just stay conscious. Same as me, except he got shot somewhere worse.

"That hurt?" he mocks me.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh... even if y-y-you do kill me, you're outnumbered!" I squeak, shaking. I think I'm gonna throw up. "Snow knows you were planning a coup that'd have him killed. He'll h-h-have your head...!"

He steps closer and, while he's still a good few paces away, I better think fast before he shoots me again or, worse, starts strangling me or cutting me up.

"This was supposed to be my Victory, you little glitch. My ticket to the good life," he says, seething. "You were supposed to die in the Bloodbath, just like that drunk friend of yours!"

As he rants, I suddenly realised something. Something obvious.

I may be terrified of him and in great pain... and he may he armed, dangerous and have a lot to say... but, I'm a young lady now, not a kid at his mercy. I don't have to listen to him if I don't want to.

And, guess what? _**I DON'T**_!

He barely realises what I'm doing until I have already done it. That being charging at him full speed and tackling him to the ground, wildly swinging the spiked mace around. It's hard to fight and ignore the horrible pain, but he shot my non-dominant shoulder and adrenaline overrides pain. He howls as the weapon smashes against his torso and upper arms, but the armour prevents anything worse than bruising and the pain of impact.

"Let's finish this one, _you and I_ ," he whispers, deadly in his tone. "I bought you into Panem, fitting I be the one to take you out of it as well."

If I can't kill him fast, or at least knock him out, then Sash will be dead. It's all up to me. For the sake of my friends and everybody I love, this monster is being exterminated!

I try to punch him in the face, but he quickly reaches up to grab my hands and block my punches. I can't fight back against his force, he's too strong!

"You may be tall, but that means nothing without muscle," he sneers, throwing back my hand and punching me in the gut before I can recover.

I scream from the pain, but before he can get up my hands are around his neck and gripping tight. He wheezes and chokes, thrashing around for a few moments. The fact he's already poisoned can't be making this easy for him.

My world turns blurry and my head is suddenly pounding horribly. He smacked me with the Hawkeye itself, I think. I'm kinda dazed so I don't know for sure. On my hands and knees I wearily crawl away as Binary takes a few deep breathes. Rising up he staggers and grimaces.

"Attacking me while I'm talking? Should've figured you'd do that. I should've done that," he mutters, shaking his head. "Come on Binary, head in the game."

He then shouts out, frustrated. Shaking his head again he tosses the Hawkeye to the ground.

"Jammed, _perfect_ timing," he mutters, taking his halberd into his hands. Lacking three fingers as he does, his hold is certainly not perfect. His gaze comes to rest on me. "Ok, fine."

"Gadget, get me out of here!" Julian yells. "I'll cut his throat before he can even blink!"

"You can't do shit when you're trapped," Binary says, unphased.

Being next to Julian as I am, I try to hold his arm and pull him out to safety. I don't think I've even dragged him a full two inches before Binary has almost closed the gap. I can only scramble away, trying to grab out the Spark Shot 2.0. I'm ready to fry him, but he laughs.

"Don't even bother," he says as he taps his armour. "It's not a conductor. Your little device won't work."

I don't listen, instead ready to fire at his face. He knows this all too well, quickly charging me. I dodge the first swing of the halberd, but the second swing strikes my back as I try to scramble away. It's luck alone that makes the flat of the blade hit me rather than the sharp part, but I'm still sent sprawling to the ground with a rough thud. I spit out the dirt and try to keep moving, but Binary grabs me by my hair and yanks hard. My shriek echoes. It must echo even more when he punches the back of my neck. I'm desperately wheezing as I collapse to the ground.

"Time to end this," he mutters, gasping a little. For a few moments he coughs horribly. A perfect chance to strike him, but one I am too worn out and hurting to be able to tale.

From my spot on the ground, lifting my head up I can see Sash is very close and has taken out a bottle of some sort. He looks pale and weaker, but he's still in this. Carefully, he sips at the bottle. Is it medicine?

I scream from the stomp upon my back. I pray that the four in the RAT heard it, but that's a ways back. Who's to say that my scream travelled that far, or that something isn't causing them their own issues? Just please, somebody save us!

We were so close...

Tired out, Binary looms near with the halbard raised. It looks very awkward in his grasp, the mangled hand making it hard to hold properly, but a good swing to my neck is all it'll take.

"Get away from her, flea!"

A moment later the sheet of metal Julian blocked the shot with flies through the air, ever so slightly nicking the side of Binary's neck. It cuts into him, some blood spilling from the fresh wound. He stumbles near me and drops to his knees. I hear some sudden shuffling, but before I can focus on the sound Binary is upon me, his non-bloodied hand around my neck.

He doesn't say a word, he just focuses on cutting off my air supply. I try not to scream, as it'd just make me die faster. I kick my legs and try to punch at him, but he's gotten the upper hand. I can already feel my lungs screaming and my vision blurring. Bit by bit, he's suffocating me.

I grab some rubble and swing it at him. Two smacks to the side of his head clearly cause this horrid man pain, but not enough for him to stop. Every second that passes, I get weaker and less able to fight back. Julian calls out, screaming many horrific word at Binary an trying to throw junk at him. Meanwhile, the shuffling stops and I hear the sound of... I'm not sure. Fabric?

It's hard to think anymore. My face is turning blue most likely and I'm in a daze, everything getting faraway. It won't be long before my air is gone. Every second is agony. This is pain. Help!

I'm practically counting down the seconds to my death when Binary's hold suddenly loosens as he is dragged back. He yells in alarm, crashing down and groaning. He's in agony just like I am. His own lungs probably need air, and that's saying nothing of how the poison in his boy won't be going away anytime soon.

"What's going on!?" he yells. A moment later he yells louder. "What are you doing? Release me!"

"I think not," Sash says. His voice shows both his pain, yet also his determination. "That means you'd stay alive and continue to hurt that innocent girl."

I gasp and inhale deeply, trying to catch my breath back. Woozily, I sit up to see what's going on. How come I'm still alive.

What the hell?!

Binary is clawing at the ground, trying to gain some kind of a hold. But it's no use as he's being dragged along the ground bit by bit. A rope has been tied around his left leg. At the other end of the rope is Sash, the rope tied to his own left leg. He's crawling along, dragging Binary with him. Blood drops along the ground he makes his way past, a sign he's dying. That bottle must have had some potent stuff in it for him to be able to drag Binary along.

...

...Oh no...

 _ **WHAT'S HE DOING**_?!

Sash is dragging Binary along, but that's not what has me alarmed. He's dragging him right towards the landmines. One touch of them, even breathing on them too heavily... the explosion would surely be lethal to anybody. He must know this. He's heading for his doom and taking Binary with him.

No, no, no!

"Sash, stop!" I wail, trying to stand up. I collapse again, the pounding in my head too hard for my to focus. I can't get it to go away.

"Gadget," he calls to me, softly. I can just tell from the sound of it he's... on the way out. "He got me good. There's no way I will be able to survive the night... but that's ok. If I can make sure the rest of you are safe, then I have no regrets. I'm dead either way so I'll activate the mines, you and Julian _run_!"

"Mines?!" Binary's scream is shrill, his face becoming white as snow. He glances back, really getting a good look at the mines. His screaming becomes a lot louder. "No! No! let me go you maniac! _Please_!"

Binary fights back as hard as he can, pulling against Sash, but it appears to be useless. He's trapped and slowly dragged every closer to his demise. But how can Sash be dying? He's overpowering Binary and that man is still able to struggle!

"Sash, you're gonna be fine!" I plead, my voice slurring from pain. "Come on, let's forget about Binary. Knock him out a-a-and we'll set off the mines from a distance. We can make it through this, please!"

"The bottle had morphing in it," he says, ever more determined as he gets closer to the landmines. "Just enough to ignore the pain for a few minutes before I shut down. Go, now!"

"No, I'm not abandoning you!" I yell, staggering to my feet and barely balancing as I do so. "Not when there's a chance to save you!"

"There's no chance," he says, his voice already weakening and the landmines getting close. "I've not... got long."

Binary's pleading and begging has become so terrified and shrill I can't understand his words at all anymore. He doesn't hold my attention, only my dying, self-sacrificing ally.

"Tell Lacey I love her, and I am proud of her. I'm proud of the young woman she has become and that I am sure she will continue to grow to be," he says. He glances up, perhaps to a camera. "Minda dearest, I love you. I'm sorry I can't be there with you now or tomorrow or... I'm done for, and if this is what it takes to bring Lacey home, I have to."

"I'll give you anything! Money, fame, power! Just let me go, please!" Binary begs.

"Shut up! You disgust me, you're no father. You're just a greedy bastard," Sash says, angry. But he cools off fast, almost to the mines. "This is my choice Gadget, mine. Don't feel guilty and let Lacey know she doesn't need to either. It's nobody's fault, just my own decision. This way... this way she won't have to watch me die like she would if I came back. Now go, now! get Julian and both of you RUN!"

Binary has stopped trying to crawl away and now is grabbing at the rope, trying his best to unwind it His breathing is loud and fast, pure panic and fear so clear to see. I'd not give it thirty seconds before Sash reaches he mines.

"I'll never forger you," I sob, saluting. "You're a good man... you're loved, and you'll be remembered!"

"I agree with you, but Gadget get me _out from under here_!" Julian yells, still struggling.

My head feels so sore and the world spins, but I stumble my way over to Julian. With all the strength I have left I grab his arm and pull as hard as I possibly can. I feel aflame, but I find it in me to drag Julian out to safety. He's up to his feet in an instant, blazing over to grab the fallen Spark Shot 2.0 which he practically shoves into my hands.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" he yells, his tone urgent.

No need to tell me twice. With one last sad look at Sash, and the briefest of glances at Binary screaming, I turn away and run.

Julian is fast, even when in pain. It's hard to keep up with him, but I push myself to do it as best as I can. Time is running out, fast! Just as I thought, I'm handling the terrain a lot better without the sack of landmines to weigh me down.

We cover the ground very fast and before long the RAT is in sight again. Several dead Mutts lay around, and Bovin stands with a big, bloody sword in hand. Thank goodness we took a pit-stop at the Cornucopia.

Right as Lacey notices us from the car window and waves to us a massive explosion tears through the night. It's so loud, practically a gigantic roar. Glancing back I see the mushroom cloud of the landmines engulf the lower part of the skyscraper, flames rising up and debris showering around the area. The skyscraper begins to fall.

Two cannons fire out, one after the another. My enemy has fallen, and with him so has a great ally... no, a great friend. I know Sash said to not feel guilty, that it was his choice... but I can't hold back the sobs nor the vomit. Sash...

"Gadget, where's daddy!?" Lacey asks, her face losing colour. She heard the cannons, same as me. "No... no... Gadget, please tell me it wasn't..."

"...He said he loves you, and that he's proud of the young lady you've become," I say, barely able to get the words out. "Oh Lacey, I'm sorry!"

Lacey breaks down, screaming. She just lost her daddy dearest. Far dearer than my own. I don't doubt she'll be hurting from this for a long while. I failed to save him. This... this one is on me.

Besides Lacey's heartbroken wailing, nobody gets to say anything more before the gigantic skyscraper hits into the forcefield at a massive speed and physical force.

The whole forcefield glows a shade of whitish blue, flashing madly as it overloads. We all cover our eyes as it starts to go haywire.

"Hit the deck!" Nemo yells.

I quickly point the Spark Shot 2.0 at myself, set it to the special tracker destruction setting and fire. I collapse from the zap right as the world around me explodes.

I stand up once again after a few moments, the tracker in my broken. I'm one hundred percent sure it's busted. I'd be willing to bet my life upon it a thousand times over, I'm that confident.

Meanwhile, the Arena is collapsing. The sky has gone from starry and almost dreamy to a creepy grey, revealing it for the fake sky that it is. Pieces are collapsing already. Fires are starting off an explosion ring out, happening as far as the eye can see.

Part of the ceiling completely breaks open, letting in an orange glow. A sunny morning from the outside world of this terrible city. I've not seen daylight such as that in a week.

 _It's beautiful_.

We gotta go! Now!

"Come on guys, we don't have much time!" I say, swallowing down my nerves, and vomit. "You all ready?"

Julian steps forth and gives me a quick nod. I don't hesitate to zap him. He doesn't even fall down, simply nodding again and jumping to the gun turret.

Working fast I quickly zap the rest of the group one by one. Bovin, Smokey and, once he's taken the metal, conductive armour off , Nemo. That just leaves Lacey and then we're outta here!

Seeing her sobbing and sniffling, weeping so brokenly... I feel my resolve crack. She's hurting enough, can I zap her while she's feeling like this? I know I have to for our escape, but she lost her daddy not even five minutes ago. I... I don't know! I must, but I can't...

"Oh, enough moral dilemmas," Julian says, rolling his eyes. "We need to _go_ , give it here."

Quick as a flash Lacey howls from the zap and Julian passes the weapon back to me.

"Apologies, but better a zap than being dead," he says, returning to his spot by the cannon.

The Arena is continuing to fall apart around us. Any minute now we'll be flocked surely. Peacekeepers are below the surface and a hovercraft will be along too. As everybody gets back inside, Bovin standing guard as we do so, I can't help but ponder that we might be forgetting something...

Hearing Nemo scream we all turn to him in a frantic moment.

He's struggling, held in Gleam's strong grasp. She's got him locked into place, a knife to his throat. In his eyes is terror, and in her eyes is a horrible combination of misery, rage and pain.

Yeah, we really forgot something... or rather, _someone_.

While Julian stands tense and Smokey huddles with Lacey inside the car, both sobbing over the death of Sash, I freeze. What do I do?! If I move closer Nemo dies. If I try to use the Spark Shot 2.0 it'll take a moment to fire... a moment where Gleam would kill him. If Julian uses the turret then she could also kill Nemo... why not, if he aims such a gigantic weapon at her?

We're in a deadlock. Nobody wants to abandon Nemo, but saving him without killing him presents an issue. Gleam won't listen to me and certainly not to Julian or Nemo himself. Especially not Smokey and Lacey is far too full of despair to speak right now.

What do we do!? Time's running out!

"Nobody move," Gleam chokes out. "You... you all stay _right there_!"

I have no idea what to do. Everything around me is breaking apart, a city of fire and chaos, and the time to escape is quickly running out. Come on gadget, think! Nemo looks at me, pleading, only increasing my desperation.

Bovin moves forwards, dropping his sword. He raises up his hands as he stands across from Gleam. He gives me a sideways look as he does so.

"I'll handle it," he says quietly. "You get in the car, and get ready. Your friend needs you."

My heart pounds in terror, but I obey. Bovin's never let me down before now, and after how he's driven the RAT to this point and how he protected me from the Mutts days ago... I can trust him. I get into the RAT beside Lacey and gently take her into an embrace. She accepts it, wailing into my shoulder. I stroke her curls gently, holding her close. It's all I can do right now.

I stare out at Bovin as he faces off against Gleam standing firm and unarmed, looking the hurting woman in the eyes. Nemo struggles, but Gleam holds him so easily it's like he's hardly even there.

What is Bovin going to do?

"Gleam, I know what you're going through," he says, carefully. "It hurts, as though your world is crashing down like the Arena around us. You're right to be upset... losing your family, and friends, hurts."

"...Huh...?" Gleam seems confused that Bovin isn't fighting, but she doesn't remove her hold on Nemo nor does she take the knife away from his throat.

Bovin pauses, considering his words. Gleam eyes him and all of us. There's no chance of any sort of a surprise attack, not one that won't result in Nemo's death.

"Killing Nemo won't bring Matilda back. Killing Smokey, if she's next in your list, won't bring Wonder back," he says, carefully. He looks Gleam in the eyes. "Just like how killing the Capitol, or even just whoever added the poison gas, won't bring Valley back. My little girl's dead, it hurts **badly**. You think I don't know the pain of it? I know the feeling you're having Gleam."

"It hurts so much..." she sobs, letting the tears fall. "I couldn't save them, I couldn't do anything for either of them. I couldn't even die for them properly. I've lived my life for Wonder's sake, that's it... I don't have any purpose anymore."

She coughs rapidly, choking a little. The poison is setting in now. I hear Julian mutter something about waiting her out until the poison gets her, but we don't have that kind of time. Come on Bovin, what's the plan here?

"Is it so bad to not have one?" Bovin asks. "You could live, and find a purpose. There's decades left to live, that's plenty of time to find one. I still need to find my own now that Valley's gone... we could find our purposes together, if you'd want to take the chance?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, weeping. She seems more attentive suddenly...

"We're getting out of here," he says, firmly. "The forcefield is down. The car is ready to go. You can come with us Gleam, live a life away from the Games. The only catch is... you'd need to undergo a zap in order for your tracker to be broken. Can confirm though, it's not really that bad."

"No! You might kill me!" she squeals, paling. "I... I didn't care about dying before, so long as those I loved were happy... victorious, even. But now they're gone and I'm all alone... I don't want to die without avenging them. They'd be so very angry and... and..."

Gleam breaks down further, crying. With Lacey sobbing into my shoulder and Gleam wailing outside, it's hard to stop my own tears. This is so tragic... and I'm getting more and more afraid because time is running out! We need to move!

"Wonder was his own person. Matilda _certainly_ was her own person as well," Bovin says, taking a slow step closer to Gleam. "They were individuals, and... you knew them better than I ever did, or ever could. Wouldn't they want you to be your own person too?"

Gleam hesitates, quickly wiping away some tears. Is it just me, or has her hold on Nemo ever so slightly loosened?

"They would," she stammers. "They would..."

"Then do so," Bovin says, gentle and patient. "Your life is your own. Back in Ten, every life is important. Help others, but help _yourself_. It's not too late to do that and flee with us."

Bovin flinches as the fire rages on and more explosions ring out. Debris fly everywhere, and before long they will certainly be falling around us.

"But we should decide quickly," he adds, his face grim. "This place ain't gonna last much longer."

Gleam breathes rapidly. I think she's entering a panic attack! Or, at the least she's choking badly from the poison.

"Two... two of you killed them..." she says. I think she's so stressed out she's barely aware of what's going on.

"Almost all of us have killed somebody," Bovin says, lowering his head. "We ain't proud of it. We can't make up for our kills in the moment... but if you grant us trust, and time, we can all come together."

Nemo struggles again, but this time he yanks off his own gas mask. Shaking his head for a moment, he offers it up Gleam.

"You sound pretty poisoned," he says, uneasy. "...Want mine? You'll be able to breath properly again."

Gleam is silent, unmoving. She's got no idea what to say as she looks at us, the RAT, Nemo, her knife, the exploding Arena and then right at me.

A few seconds pass, nobody knowing what might happen next.

"...What am I _**doing**_?!" she squeals, horrified.

She throws her knife away as though it were painful to hold, the blade landing a fair distance away. Quickly, she releases Nemo.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she stammers, her expression horrified.

"I am too," I say, quietly. "I'm not blameless with what happened to Wonder."

"Me neither..." Smokey mumbles from beside me, looking down in shame.

"Yeah... Matilda's death was my bad. That's on me," Nemo says, dusting himself off. "Um..."

Nemo quickly sprints around the RAT and climbs into the other side, slamming the door shut. He breathes deeply, looking faraway. That was close, he could have had his throat slit... just like Urchin did last year. A horrid way for a twelve year old, or _anybody_ , to die.

Bovin reaches towards me, grabbing the Spark Shot 2.0.

"Better that I be the one to do this," he says. "Ok Gleam... are you ready?"

Gleam gives a quick nod, still sobbing. Flinching at the look on her face Bovin grimly nods in return and pulls the trigger.

We all shudder from her despairing squeal, but that's done it. Her tracker will be just as broken as the rest of them. Bovin catches her before she falls and moves swiftly to help her into the passenger seat. Shutting the door he blazes around to the driver's side and climbs in.

"We ready?" he asks.

"Come on, let's go already!" Julian yells, frustrated. "We're running out of time, the place is going to hell all around us!"

"What he said. We're ready," I say, holding Lacey closer. "We're leaving now Lacey, it's going to be..."

It won't be alright. Not for a long time. We have many scars in our minds, and Sash has died. My poor friend, going through this suffering...

"...It'll be better than it was in here," I say to her.

Bovin starts up the RAT and, with the engine roaring into life, he slams his foot onto the gas pedal. We go from a standstill to past eighty miles per hour in barely a few seconds, and the speed continues to increase.

"Hold on!" I yell, holding Lacey tighter.

Nemo holds Smokey close to himself, protective as can be. I see that Gleam, still in a state of tears and alarm, is gripping the sides of her seat in shock. Out back, Julian grips the gun turret, calm and collected.

As for Bovin, he's fully focused and driving us towards a fallen billboard. Beyond it is an inferno of fire and the ground collapses all over the place. I can barely hear myself think due to all the explosions.

OH SHIT!

One instant we're rocketing towards the billboard and the next instant we're shooting right up it into the air.

My stomach lurches as the RAT soars above the ground, far above the flames and hell going on beneath us. It is several long, heart pounding seconds before we hit the ground and continue along at turbo speed.

"ARRRRGGHH! Bovin, wall!" I yell.

He quickly turns and we drive past it. Metal rains down, as does fire and rocks. It's a wonder that we're evading all of it, but I guess Bovin is just that good of a driver.

We've certainly cleared the forcefield by now and we're coming very close to the absolute edge of the Arena. I can see a ways ahead of us is a solid wall. The dome that is the last barrier between us and the outside world. It looks battered, dented and all kinds of damaged, but it's still holding up. Could we survive a crash right against it?

Thankfully, we won't have to!

"Julian!" I yell. "Aim the turret at the wall ahead of us and fire!"

"On it!" he says.

Not even two seconds later the gun crackles and bangs as the rivets and bolts are fired out with such force. Far more than what the Hawkeye could have done.

I'm lucky it didn't use real bullets, or the pain in my shoulder would be far worse. I may have even lost my arm...

It doesn't take much sustained fire before a hole has been blasted open in the dome's wall, allowing daylight to pour in. It's the light at the end of the tunnel, we're gonna make it!

One moment we're blazing towards the hole and past the hell around us. The next moment we're outside and having to blink our eyes to adjust the daylight. It makes me eyes throb, but I've felt worse pain in life.

We're in some kind of a wide expanse, all full of green fields and so much life. As far as the eye can see, it's just grassy planes. There are some trees dotted around, though they're few in number... and also very, very large. They must have been growing out here for centuries, maybe longer.

It's like paradise, just... pure nature. Even as the massive dome of the Arena falls to pieces behind us, no doubt soon to become a mushroom cloud in mere minutes, the area all around us is at ease, without trouble.

I have no idea where we might be right now, no doubt beyond the borders of Panem, but it's better than where we just were. Better than the Capitol. Maybe... maybe better than the Districts? A lo more free, at least.

"What now?" Bovin asks me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Oh! Uh, keep driving," I tell him. "Don't slow down, now until we're far away from the Arena and find some kind of shelter."

"Got it," he says, speeding us up even more.

For a few moments we're all silent, besides Lacey's sobs. Gleam is ever so slightly calming down, Bovin remains focused and I can see that Nemo and Smokey both sigh in relief. Smokey, despite her pain, even faintly laughs.

"We did it..." she whispers.

"Yeah," I say. I can't smile, not when Lacey is weeping and all the Districts and the Capitol must be in a frenzy from what just happened... but, I can't feel awful either. We escaped! "...We really did pull it off."

For a few moments nobody speaks. What can we say, really? We're free, but we're all hurting and this will surely change Panem forever. I guess we all want to say it and not be the first one to ask it.

What do we do now?

"Guys, we're not done yet," Julian says, opening the back window behind me. "Looks like the finale is here."

"Finale?" I squeak.

Peering past him I can only whimper, my eyes widening more than I thought possible. Oh dear. Oh dang. Oh no... nononononono! This... this is bad. Worse than Mutts or deadly Tributes!

A hovercraft has appeared and it's closing in on us already. It'll surely be in range to attack us accurately in half a minute, if that. Strangely, it doesn't seem to have any weapons visible. Maybe it doesn't have any on-board? I don't _think_ the Hovercraft that takes Tributes to the Arena does, but this probably isn't the same one.

Perhaps the weapons will only appear once it gets close enough for a solid shot at us. If that's the case, we better come up with a plan fast!

"Bovin, faster!" I squeal. "Julian, use the turret and aim for the wings!"

"With pleasure," he says, nodding. "Too bad we left the Hawkeye behind. Extra firepower would help."

Bovin speeds us up and pushes the RAT to the limit. Julian is quick to fire upon the hovercraft as instructed, his accurately perfect. As for the rest of us, we just hold on tightly and pray we won't crash or be caught.

"Gadget, what are we going to do?" Lacey sobs, shaking violently.

"We're gonna hope," I tell her. "We'll make it through this. We will, I promise."

I'm not so sure I should have promised it, but Lacey shakes just a little less after I say it. But now I'm the one shaking. Gunfire, engine noises, screams, that's what my world is made up of right now.

I open the window, leering out to get a better look of what's going on. I pale as I get a good look of the hovercraft that is now almost above us. Shit.

But, why is it not firing upon us? It's just keeping pace, not making any attempt to attack. ...Is there a system failure going on? What luck!

If there wasn't before then there will be now. Julian fires heavily upon the left wing of the hovercraft and in moments it's starting to penetrate through the metal. Bits and pieces come lose and the hovercraft starts to rattle and become unstable in the air. Even now it doesn't fire at us, but we're not showing mercy. Where was the Capitol's mercy for the hundred and hundreds of dead children in their horrid Arenas?!

It seems that, for once, the Capitol is not wise and powerful like they claim. Indeed, they're pulling a hasty retreat and soaring away into the sky and up to the clouds. Looks like, for now, we've seen the last of them. Easier than I thought, but I'll take it.

I'd have to be crazy to complain.

"Way to go, Julian!" I say, fist pumping.

All of us cheer for him, even Lacey despite her misery. Julian just gives us a nod.

"Just doing the job I was assigned to do," he says. "Looks like we're almost out of the plains."

Indeed he's right. Looking forwards out the window I can see the grass quickly vanish from beneath us as the RAT blazes along onto a more barren and rocky surface. Like a desert, but one lacking sand.

The RAT goes over a slanted rock.

We're all shouting and screaming as we soar through the air. Again, we hit the ground and keep on moving. I take a few deep breathes, my heart pounding.

We're going so fats and with no signs of danger or stopping. Just so long as we avoid all the rocks and ancient, broken structures here and there we'll be home free. Well, wherever 'home' will be, or whatever it may be.

"Mercy me, this so fast," Gleam says, looking sick. "Oooooo..."

She yanks off her gas mask, lowers the window and pukes out of it. Well, better out there than in here. Puke is gross...

"How much longer are we going to be driving for?" Nemo asks, sitting up with Smokey still in his arms.

"Until the fuel runs out," I say.

"Exactly," Bovin adds.

"Yeah, but how long will that be?" he asks, curious. "A few hours or something?"

I'm about to confirm his guess but Julian curses loudly before I can. I instantly look out the window again to see what's going on and just how panicked I ought to be.

Seeing another Hovercraft descending from the clouds and closing in on us it seems I should be panicking a lot. No! No! No!

The worst part is that, unlike the first one, this hovercraft has weapons clearly visible and they're pointing at us.

"Bovin, get ready to drive evasively," I say, my blood running cold. "This could get ugly."

Bovin gives a grunt of acknowledgement, starting to zig-zag the RAT as he continues to drive. I get the sense the hovercraft is being pushed hard to keep up with us. Too much to hope that its engines blow out?

Julian fires at the wings as before, complete concentration in his form. Much like with the first hovercraft the firepower is enough to penetrate the armour. The wing is already taking some damage, but certainly not enough to bring it down from the sky.

"Julian, can you see any weak points?" I ask him. "Anything flammable or something that might cause an explosion?"

"I'm looking," he says, maintaining fire upon the wing as the hovercraft closes in. "Ah, there! See the blue hatch? I think that's right below the fuel tank, if I recall what they said in the academy correctly. If one were to shoot it off and shoot past it, and it should ignite."

"Go for it!" I say.

I scream as bullets rain down around the RAT. Some hit the roof, though the armour miraculously holds up for now. Some miss, and I can hear some hitting the rear of the RAT, near the turret.

Julian!

The moment the gunfire stops I open the back window fearing the worst, but Julian's still alive He must have ducked right behind the turret itself. Thank goodness...

"You ok?" I squeak out.

"Yeah," he says, hardly fazed. "The hatch is gone. Give me a few moments and the hovercraft will be gone too. Let's finish this."

He resumes firing, but the hovercraft isn't done for yet. From its underside a new weapon emerges... from here, it sort of looks like a harpoon.

Oh shit!

"Duck and cover!" I scream, crouching down low.

Not even a second after I've done so I hear a the most horrific of splats and a lifeless gasp. Rising up fast I find myself screaming. Moments later, everybody except Bovin is screaming too.

Julian stands in place, rooted to the spot in shock. He barely even emotes or makes a notable sound besides that gasp.

The harpoon is pierced right through his torso, blood leaking out fast.

A moment later the harpoon is yanked away by the hovercraft and quickly withdrawn so it can be fired again. The force of it seems to throw Julian's balance off, sending him into a stumble.

"No... no..." I stammer, my eyes wide in horror.

Julian doesn't speak. He tries to turn towards me, but he only manages to stumble around for a brief moment, and with a final groan he collapses, tumbling over the side of the RAT and onto the barren ground before I can lunge towards him. In seconds he's already far away and getting further out of sight as he lays crumbled.

It's all too easy for my mind to imagine a cannon has fired. I don't know for sure if he's dead yet, but it won't be long until he is either way.

They... they killed him, like he was nothing.

He was robbed of his childhood and all his interests.

They took away the happy ending and freedom I'd promised him. The thing he was _**so close**_ to finally having after all this time.

 **THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE**!

I scream, full of rage and pain and scramble out the back window towards the turret. Julian's blood lays splashed around here and there. Sickening, but it won't distract me from my goal. Shooting down the hovercraft.

Julian, you didn't die for nothing...

I'm quickly at the control of the turret, firing back at the hovercraft in controlled bursts. I aim at the wing, putting it under plenty of pressure as I peer for the opening that Julian revealed. The wing groans and makes the hovercraft lose some altitude for a moment, but it stays standing. Or, perhaps the correct term is 'stays flying'? I don't care, I'm pissed off!

And heartbroken. I sob, my heart heavy as I think of my fallen Career friend.

There it is, the hole left by the hatch! A bit of gunfire in that, and it should make the hovercraft blow up, or at least fall to the ground and stop chasing us. So that's what I do, aiming carefully and firing in short bursts again.

"GADGET! LOOK OUT!"

I hit the ground, dazed. One thing I notice is that Lacey lays upon me, having tackled me down.

The other thing I notice is the harpoon shot where I had been standing and just smashed the back window of the RAT. It's a miracle the RAT was fast enough to get far enough away from the hovercraft. Any slower, and we'd be much easier targets.

"Thank you Lacey," I whisper, shaking. I'm alive, but Julian's blood is on my hands and clothes now.

"I'm not losing you too," she chokes out. "Not you..."

Lacey stands and helps me up. The harpoon is retracting. It won't be long before it fires off once again. We have only seconds.

"They killed my daddy, but they're not killing you too!" Lacey screams, all her rage and despair pouring out. I think my heart is breaking, seeing this.

With a shrill scream she grabs the turret and fires away.

"Lacey, the open hatch at the back, shoot it!" I exclaim.

A few seconds later she aims correctly and fires away. The gunfire meets its target, and I brace myself for what may happen.

It might not be the first explosion of the night, but it's certainly a big one all the same. The rear of the hovercraft erupts into flames, detonations crackling all along it. Soon enough part of the front section blows up and the already damaged wing finally breaks, unable to hold together any longer.

The hovercraft loses altitude fast, quickly careening down and crashing into the ground behind us. The RAT zooms along, leaving it behind swiftly as it finally comes to a stop on the barren ground. It starts to catch on fire, smoke rising from it. If the crew survived the crash, they better get out of there fast, lest they burn.

Nothing else seems to be coming. There's no gunfire, no explosions, no screaming... just the sound of the RAT driving along. It's a silence that's far from anything resembling tranquillity.

Lacey's legs tremble and she collapses. I'm quickly to her side, trying to help.

"Lacey...?" I say, softly.

She turns to me. her eyes red, raw and full of tears.

"Oh Gadget..." she sobs. "Julian... daddy... I... I..."

She breaks down, wailing loud and shrill. I take her into my arms. I've held her a lot today, and it looks like more holding is due. I'm not sure if it's helping really, but I can't do nothing. This is beyond me. She needs the best of help possible, and I'm certainly no therapist. I need one pretty badly myself.

Glancing through the broken window I can see Nemo and Smokey look at us silently, both shaken. They look just as lost. Past them, I can see Gleam sniffles in her seat, still coughing. She seems as though she has little idea what just happened. Understandable. Bovin remains driving, but I can see his reflection in the front window.

Those are the eyes of a man who has seen too much.

I think of Sash, Switch, Hovis, Hatchet, Valley... Julian... everybody who died needlessly in this terrible Quell. I can fee the tears coming.

I'm crying loudly as well, holding onto Lacey because if I don't I think I'm going to go insane.

As the RAT drives along, we continue to cry. We've escaped the Arena... we've survived, but at what cost? What happens now, to us and to Panem as a whole? Surely there will be consequences for this.

Eventually Smokey peers at us once again.

"Where are we going now?" she asks me, lost.

We can't go to our Districts or the Capitol. Saying in the wilderness isn't feasible and we can't simply travel to another nation overseas, if any even exist. So, what place is there to go? We need somewhere because we only have a limited amount of supplies, and we're all hurt. Not to mention Smokey is in really bad shape and Gleam is poisoned.

Thinking of home, my mind wanders to Diode and the rest of my friends. Did they heed my warning to flee the District? Where are they now if they did make a run for it? Are they alright!?

Thinking over them all as well as Honorius, Dayta and everybody else... suddenly, I remember something. Something that Magnette said.

Didn't she say something, quite a while back, about the bird in the news reports of Thirteen? The fact the footage never changes and how she thinks there might still be people there? It's not much to go on, really. Just a theory from a friend.

But, it's better than having no idea at all. If she is correct, then maybe we do have a home to go to after all, at least for a while.

"I know where we're going Smokey," I say to her. "We're going to District Thirteen."

* * *

 **END OF DAY 7...**

 **END OF THE SEVENTY FIFTH HUNGER GAMES...**

* * *

 **ESCAPED**

Gleam (District 1 Female)

Gadget (District 3 Female)

Nemo (District 4 Male)

Lacey (District 8 Female)

Bovin (District 10 Male)

Smokey (District 12 Female)

* * *

 **THE FALLEN**

7th- **Julian** (District 2 Male) - Shot with a retractable harpoon, by Capitol Hovercraft.

8th- **Binary** (District 3 Male) - Dragged to landlines and blown up, by Sash.

9th- **Sash** (District 8 Male) - Blown up by landmines.

10th- **Matilda** (District 2 Female) - Stabbed in the back with a knife, by Nemo.

11th- **Switch** (District 5 Female) - Arm chainsawed off by Binary, and bled out.

12th- **Wolfgang** (District 11 Male) - Torn apart by Mutts, commanded by Bovin.

13th- **Wonder** (District 1 Male) - Smashed into the back of a train carriage, and then stabbed repeatedly, by Smokey.

14th- **Hatchet** (District 7 Male) - Fell down a chasm.

15th- **Edison** (District 5 Male) – Head torn off, by Wolfgang.

16th- **Valley** (District 10 Female) – Poison gas.

17th- **Shelly** (District 4 Female) - Head smashed with a sledgehammer, by Matilda.

18th- **Hovis** (District 9 Male) – Arms torn off and torso stomped on, by Wolfgang.

19th- **Pagani** (District 6 Female) – Shot in the back with two crossbow bolts, by Hatchet.

20th- **Beffany** (District 7 Female) – Arm amputated and axe thrown into skull, by Matilda.

21st- **Mack** (District 12 Male) – Impaled with a spear, by Wonder.

22nd- **Chive** (District 11 Female) – Torso slashed with a great sword, by Hovis.

23rd- **Gillet** (District 6 Male) – Stabbed in the heart repeatedly with a knife, by Pagani.

24th- **Karron** (District 9 Female) – Fell off pedestal and blown up.

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Sash:** In a story where many District Partners had a broken or outright toxic kind of relationship, naturally there had to be one that was purely positive without major complications. While others were also mostly positive, I would say that overall Sash and Lacey had the strongest and most healthy bond. In a story of family and betrayal, he was more of an ideal parent, what one should be; caring for their offspring, protective of them when danger strikes, willing to give advice when it's asked for or needed and, as we saw with his growing bond with Gadget, extending that care to his offspring's friends. As a positive kind of force I feel that Sash delivered, in both protecting others through combat and being compassionate, up to his self-sacrifice that aided the escape and doomed Binary. Fun as he was to write and good as his reception appears to have been, I do feel though that I might have made him a bit too good as a parent, honestly? It feels that to some degree he may qualify as something of a 'Gary Stu', or at least might just be too positive for the given context. Regardless, that was his role in the series and it came to an explosive end. As a fun fact, he was originally set to rank eighth, with Binary as ninth, but more on that soon enough.

 **Binary:** There were positive bonds between District Partners and then there were the negative bonds.. and those outright toxic all the way like Gadget and Binary. If Sash was the 'best' parental figure, than it's fair to say that Binary was his bad counterpart. Physically and emotionally abusive, lacking any kind of patience, incredibly greedy to where his desires for wealth and luxury overrode the slightest bit of love for family and being a danger to the friends of his offspring as well, it's only fitting a man like him take on the role of the Big Bad for the story. Besides being a presence who has caused Gadget years of pain prior to the official 'start' of her timeline in WW, he's the central cause of all the pain for her, and much of the pain for others, ever since midway through chapter 2-3. Incapable of accepting his faults and taking some form of responsibility, it was all too easy for him to be talked into playing a role in crushing out what Gadget and Lacey started, and taking a role in power hungry Nova's doomed coup attempt. Of course, being such an obvious threat and lacking finesse and subtlety certainly made it easier for our leading lady to turn the tables upon him at the interviews, leaving him from then on as a floundering, albeit still highly dangerous, presence up to this chapter. That all said, I feel his issue mirrors Sash's own: rather than being too good, he may have been too bad? Not in the sense that he was 'too evil' but rather he may have become a bit of a broken record at times and gradually as other threats and plans emerged he kind off felt like he was being ineffectual, perhaps a little disjointed from the central plot even? I guess it's all stuff to take note on for next time. Regardless, he's dragged to his doom screaming all the way and places eighth. He would have originally been ninth and died in a different way, but as with Sash more on that later.

 **Julian:** This one certainly hurt to have happen, but this is the end of the line for the give-no-fucks Career boy who, ironically, hated the Games. With how Careers are trained from a young age to take part in the Hunger Games, it made me ponder exactly how young that would actually be. This thought ended up blending with the thought I had for Matilda of unchosen Careers being vengeful for missing their chance, and so gave rise to Julian as we know him, a boy robbed of his life and choices due to being forced into more or less endless training ever since he was three. Two may generally like the Games, but who says every single person who lives there does? Julian sure doesn't, as their very existence is the central focus to his suffering and lack of ability to be, well, anything except what he despises most. I found him a lot of fun to write for with how he was so 'meh, whatever' about everything, sometimes to a depressing or darkly humorous level. His lack of emoting much gave a fairly interesting dynamic with Gadget, who as we all know is very emotional and wholly anxious at the best of times. This, combined with her previous phobia and perhaps justified prejudice towards all Careers, made it a ton of fun to write them go from likely enemies to being friends. Overall though he's one poor, tragic character. He lives a life he hates that's hardly a life, gets a chance to do anything he wants after escape and then breaks out of the Arena with the others... only to die at almost the last moment. Certainly a poor boy who deserves sympathy. A personal favourite of mine who I shall miss. Much like Binary and Sash his ranking in the previous draft was also different and he'd have died in Wolfgang's place during the landmine digging, but again... more on that later!

* * *

So now we have our survivors: Gadget, Lacey, Nemo, Smokey, Bovin and Gleam.. or do we? After all, they're still a distance from D13 and therefore still a distance from safety. Not to mention they've got plenty of inner conflicts and turmoil to work through. Will all six of them be able to make it there safely, assuming any of them do? Stay tuned...


	26. Act 3-8: No Man's Land

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Almost at the end of the story now! Just this chapter and then 3-9 to go, and then we'll be done. Ideally I can finish this story up promptly as the rest should be pretty downhill and easy to write, honestly. But, still a bit yet to come. The danger isn't over just yet... in what way though? Read on and find out. :D

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 8: No Man's Land**

* * *

It's certainly fortunate that I gathered plenty of fuel from within the Arena. It's even better that the car which the RAT was built from has really good fuel mileage, as we've been driving for quite a while. I woke up in the backseat of the RAT and we were still going as the sun rose. That was just a few minutes ago and now everything is really hitting me all at once.

Binary's dead, never to hurt me or anybody else ever again.

Sash and Julian are both dead, two wonderful people who didn't deserve the fates they received. But as I know all too well, life in Panem is simply not fair. It's just how things are.

We escaped the Arena. We left the whole place on fire and exploding, surely leaving it a broken wreck by now. To add insult to injury we evaded two hovercrafts as well, shooting one of them down.

President Snow must be so very pissed off at us right now. I'll try not to picture what his face must be like...

Looking out the window I can see we're travelling through a large forest of sorts. very untamed and grassy. The RAT is meant for on-road and off-road so it isn't slowing us down, but I can't help wondering if we might crash if the terrain gets too tight, or worse... maybe something dangerous lives here.

Maybe I'm just biased against forests because the Arena of the 74th Games was one... and gee, what a terrible forest it truly was.

Bovin is awake, still driving us along. I wonder how he's still awake and able to drive the RAT, but I guess adrenaline is a funny thing like that. It can keep one awake for days in some cases, and if evading the Capitol and finding safety isn't a good reason to stay up for days... then, I have no idea what is.

Gleam is asleep in the front passenger seat, snoring very softly. Every now and then she mumbles in discomfort, saying something that sounds like 'I'm sorry'. It can't be a pleasant dream for the poor woman. She's been through a lot.

I can't help but note the irony that she's the only Career in this vehicle and yet she's the sole person among us who has never killed a single person, be it directly or indirectly. Further proof to me that being a Career doesn't equate to being bad.

Nemo, Smokey and Lacey are all sleeping in the backseat beside me. Nemo lays against the window silently, Smokey cuddled up beside him. Those two, so young and forced into this hell. Reminds me of Lacey and I the first time... we're still too young, even now, I think. At least they've had a decent rest for the first time in days.

Lacey sleeps silently beside me, her head against my shoulder. In her slumber, she's looking so upset. Not crying or screaming, but just an ongoing frown. She just lost her dad, no way would she be smiling now of all times. Might even be weeks before she smiles again.

We may have escaped, but this is far from over.

"Morning," Bovin says from the driver's seat. I see that he's noticed me from the mirror between the front seats. "Sleep well?"

"Not really, but it'll have to do," I say, stretching out a bit. "I still have that bolt Binary shot at me in my shoulder. It needs to come out soon, or it'll get worse. Any chance you could help with that? I don't know how to get it out myself."

"I'll do what I can," he says, nodding slowly. "I'm no expert though so it wouldn't be a perfect effort."

"It hurts keeping it in, I don't stand to lose anything," I tell him, trying to relax. "Been driving all night?"

"Yeah," he says, his eyes on the forest ahead of him. "But I'm fine. I live on a ranch, I've had to pull all nighters before. We're getting low on fuel though, the fuel meter's nearly empty."

"I guess it was inevitable. Keep driving until we can't go anymore. The less distance we have to go on foot, the better," I say, rubbing my sore shoulder. Owwww, that stings.

"You sure we're going the right way?" he asks me after a few moments.

"Positive," I say, pointing out the window towards the sun. "See? It's rising in the East. District Thirteen is towards the East, northbound of District Twelve. If we keep driving towards the sun, we'll come across it eventually."

"I trust you," he tells me. "But, will we find anything there?"

"...I sure hope so," I tell him. "Because we sure can't go back the way we came or anywhere else in Panem. We're on the run now."

We're silent for some time. Bovin drives and I just watch the world fly by. It feels strange, the fact all we can do now is drive along. It's a lot simpler than the past week has been... or, in fact, the past year in all honesty. Not that it makes me feel better, because... because...

We're Panem's most wanted. The entire military might of the Capitol will be focused on capturing us or killing us... perhaps both. As always, the future is looking very uncertain. But, we've all come too far to just give up now. The only thing to do is keep going.

Looking around at the forests, I wonder where we actually are. We're outside Panem, but where exactly _is_ that? I think the Arenas are all located north of Panem in a long forgotten, broken place called Canada. So, I guess we're in a wild Canadian forest. I can only hope this is close to District Thirteen. All I know of that place can be summed up in a few simple sentences,

It got blown up, apparently.

The surface of it is barren and burning, as seen on TV.

It's located to the north of District Twelve.

Not much to go on. Though, maybe Smokey will have some idea to where we are? If anybody would know District Twelve territory, she would. Even if she's not been there, maybe she'd just recognise the different breeds of trees as being from her home?

I'll wait for them to wake up, as they've certainly earned a good rest. In fact, I think I'll go back to sleep as well. If we'll be doing a lot of walking, then I wanna be well rested for it.

Drifting off, I think of Honorius, Mirrus, Dayta and the rest of the District Three team back in the Capitol. I hope they're all ok.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

"I guess it's all on foot from here," Nemo groans. "This is gonna suck."

"Better than being in the Arena," Smokey says from beside him, clutching her chest in pain. "Owwww..."

The RAT has run out of fuel, so from here on we're gonna have to do this the old fashioned way. On foot. We've been doing that back in the Arena anyway, so it's nothing we're not used to... but this isn't really the same thing, is it? Back there I had clear objectives and had to watch out for traps or dangerous people trying to kill me.

But, out here I'm working as a team with five other people to find something. No traps or Mutts - unless some were here from the Dark Days and I sure hope this is not the case! - nor a pack of people hunting me down.

Just an entire army from a deadly, decadent city.

Hmm... maybe it's not that different. actually.

The RAT has come to a final stop in a grove deep in the forest. Flowers are blooming all around, the trees are large and untamed beyond anything I've seen before, the sunlight gently casts the midday glow through the trees and upon us... alone in the wild as we are, it's honestly beautiful. Not a bad place to run out of fuel when miles away from civilisation.

"Ok, the trees should make the RAT impossible to see from the sky, so Hovercrafts shouldn't figure out where we are," I say, getting out of the RAT's door. "That's assuming any even come this way. They'd have to get lucky with foot soldiers to find it, and by then we'll be long gone."

One by one we exit the RAT, Gleam taking Bovin's hand as she gets out. Breathing in the fresh forest air, I think it's safe to say we won't need out gas masks anymore. It's so pure here, so full of life! Better to take them with us though, as the less evidence we leave that we were in the area, the better.

"So, if we're going to the East we just follow the direction the sun rose, right?" Smokey asks. She light headed. Not a good sign!

"That's right," I say. "So, that way over there. But I was wondering... Smokey, do any of these tree breeds look familiar to you? Twelve is the closest District to Thirteen, so I'm wondering if any of this looks like the sorts of stuff one might see near Twelve. Might give us some idea of where we are."

Smokey looks around, thoughtful. Every now and then though, she cries out in pain. Nemo puts a hand on her shoulder but she waves him off.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she says, though I am not convinced of this at all. "Just chest pain... _**lots**_ of chest pain. Ok, um..."

She looks around again and nods to herself.

"Yeah, I think some of these trees are like the same stuff outside the fence around Twelve," she confirms. "I doubt we're near Twelve, but..."

Smokey wheezes, crying out as she clutches her chest again. Nemo catches her before she falls, but he struggles to stand as well.

"You did good Smokey," I tell her. Nemo seems to have things under control, so I continue. "I trust Smokey's judgement, so we're likely somewhere in Twelve's territory, beyond the fence. And as the Arena's are north of Panem, I think that means Thirteen is slightly north east from here. Best lead we've got."

"It doesn't seem like much to go on," Gleam says, tiredly leaning against the RAT.

"Better than nothing though," Bovin adds. "Ok, if we're gonna make this journey, we need supplies. Everybody get a backpack and grab everything we bought with us. As much as you can carry, because we won't be coming back."

Bovin's words make perfect sense, so we all do as he instructs. However, as I pack food and water into my own backpack I can't help but notice the tension going on.

Gleam is still coughing a bit and looks at Nemo and Smokey uneasily. No doubt she's not moved past what they did to her son and her friend, even if she's not attacking them. I guess being on the same side doesn't mean getting along right away.

Smokey returns her looks with a severe pout, as if daring Gleam to say something. Of course, her sulkiness doesn't last for long before she again doubles over from chest pain. Her ribs need medical aid soon, or she might not make it to Thirteen. All the more reason to walk faster.

Meanwhile Nemo is also giving Gleam looks, though he seems less sulky than Smokey is and moreso nervous. I suppose having a knife to one's throat cannot be forgotten in just a day. Just like how even a year later I can't exactly forget how Weldar brutally beat me all over my body with the flat of a spear. Some things just don't go away.

Bovin looks around, concerned but not feeling the same kinds of conflict we are. I wouldn't think so anyway. He killed Wolfgang, but the Mutts did the dirty work for him and the only person who was close to Wolfgang was Chive... and, well, she died at the start of this damn Quell. One could say 'she'll never know' and it's not like they'd be wrong.

I wonder how much the loss of Valley hurts him.

As for Lacey, she's eerily silent as she quickly packs up some supplies. Moving beside her I open my arms, offering her a hug. She shakes her head, looking away.

"...Wanna talk?" I ask, softly. "If you need to talk, I'm always here"

Lacey shakes her head rapidly. I guess she wants to be left alone as much as possible right now. Maybe dealing with grief in silence is the way that works best for her. Everybody deals with it in their own way.

As I stand here beside her, keeping a careful watch as she packs things up, I can't help but feel a little uneasy around my companions. All of them have lost somebody. Bovin and Gleam lost children. Nemo, Smokey and Lacey lost loving parents. It's causing all sorts of grief and depression for them, and rightly so. Who could expect anything else?

Thing is... I may have lost my own daddy yesterday but I'm not sad at all. I'm not cheerful either... actually, I'm hardly feeling anything. It's as though I've had the uneasy luxury of not caring about it. I mean, Binary was abusive to me. He dragged me back to the Arena and did so many horrid things in his life. Why would I miss somebody like that and feel sad over such a loss? I just can't.

I just hope I don't sound heartless when I word it like that, but it's just the way I feel. With how the rest are griefing, maybe it's better to keep this feeling to myself, at least for now.

"We all ready?" Bovin asks a few minutes later.

"Ready," Nemo says.

"I'm ready too," I add, and Lacey silently nods beside me.

"Yeah, kinda," Smokey says, looking woozy.

"Mercy me, you don't look like you can make this journey dear," Gleam says, uncertain.

Smokey huffs, shaking her head as she forces herself to stand up straight and take a few steps, as if to prove she can do it.

"I'm fine," she says.

"Ok, if we're all fine and ready, then off we go," Bovin says, turning to lead us.

For a minute we're quiet, and no sorts of fights or arguments break out. There aren't any sobs or screams, nothing negative. It's just a peaceful walk through the forest. I relax for a moment, thinking that maybe this might not be so bad?

I am proven wrong when Smokey cries out again from the pain, stumbling over. I'm about to go to her aid, but Gleam beats me to it. Smokey squeals in protest, but Gleam isn't having it and picks Smokey up in her arms. I'd have thought with how Gleam is still suffering the effects of poison this wouldn't be easy for her... but then, Smokey is really small even for a thirteen year old, so I guess it balances out.

Gleam seems very hesitant to be carrying Smokey, even looking a little lost for a few moments. But, she doesn't put Smokey down, instead maintaining a careful hold on her.

"You get some rest, you need it," Gleam says, quietly.

"...Thanks Gleam," Smokey says, sincerely grateful. "I'm sorry..."

Smokey's words turn into an uneasy mumble, which turns into a tired groan. It's not even a full minute later when my injured friend has passed out.

I smile towards Gleam, happy that she took the step to mend circuits and help Smokey, but she doesn't make eye contact with me. Indeed, she seems to be looking everywhere that isn't at me or Nemo or even Smokey. Some tears are already forming.

I fear that this will be a very long walk. Not just tiring, but awkward as well...

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

We've been walking for hours without any sign of our destination. Just trees, trees, more trees, trees again and, for a bit of variety... trees! I really hope we're not starting to veer off the 'path' or anything. I'd not want to be lost in these woods. Not that we're exactly aware of where we are now, but... well, you get the idea. I just have a thing about forests, especially when they get dark.

The anxiety is coming back, all those uneasy thoughts created from being in that first Arena. It's impossible to forget about all those woodland terrors, whether they were human or Mutt.

Soon enough we all come to a stop for a break. I think I speak for all six of us when I say that our feet are killing us! We sit around under a large tree atop a cliff overlooking more of the forest. From here, we can see for miles. While I drink some water Bovin looks around carefully. It's a while before he says a word, but when he does he seems almost hopeful.

"Over there in the far horizon. See it?" he asks, pointing out a patch of land so distant my eyes have trouble noticing it. "It looks barren over there. I think that's s hill, so beyond that might be what we're looking for. It's in the same direction we've been trying to go anyway, so I think we should head towards it from here on in."

"Works for me," I say. "If only I'd gathered more fuel, we'd be having a much easier time."

"You did the best you could," Bovin assures me, rooting around in his backpack. Taking out a bottle he heads over to Gleam. "Gleam, m'lady, I figure this might help with the poison. At least until we find Thirteen."

"Thank you kindly," she says, grateful as she gulps the contents of the bottle. I think it might have been a sort of poison antidote? I'm not sure if it'd really be that easy to fix the poison - wasn't it added in by that woman Plutarch mentioned, Iris? - but if it lessens her pain then at least it's better than nothing.

I sit a comfortable distance from the edge of the cliff, sipping water and eating some fruit. It's pleasant, especially with the sunlight, but it mostly reminds me of just how alone we are right now. Lacey stays near the tree, silent like she has been all day, while Smokey lays near her. She's still unconcious.

I look around for a few moments, trying to spot where Nemo is. Oh, don't tell me he's gotten himself lost already! Don't you know, you _**never**_ split the party!

I quickly realise I'm overreacting when he sits down next to me. Oh, phew... guess he was just in my blind spot.

"Hey," he says.

"Hey to you too," I reply.

We're silent for a few moments, just looking out at the miles and miles of wild, overgrown forest from the cliff top.

"I knew I was right to pick you out as a decent ally," Nemo says after a while. "I was originally planning on just working with the other kids, but then I saw your reaping... I knew I wanted you on my side. I know I was a bit... well, yeah, _myself_... but it looks like it's worked out. We did it. We got out of there. Up top for a job well done?"

He offers me a high-five but I don't take it.

"It didn't really work out," I tell him. "People died, a lot of good people... Hovis, Mack, Sash, Valley, Hatchet... Switch..."

I see the pain in Nemo's eyes. A mirror of my own, the poor guy.

"Yeah," he says, flinching. "And... and mom too. I'm never gonna get the image of Matilda smashing her head with a sledgehammer out of my mind. I just can't. Is it weird... weird that I feel guilty for still being here while they're all dead? I mean, I was a royal brat Gadget and if we look at it fairly I think Hatchet and Switch had worse home lives by far. They deserved escape more."

"We all deserved it," I say to him, firm. I place a hand on his shoulder. "You just lived long enough. They'd, um, want you to make the most of this, right?"

"Yeah, they would," he agrees. "I just miss them, a lot. And... dad, my brothers, how do you think they might feel? They knew I was still alive when you took out the forcefield. I wonder what they're doing now."

"I'm honestly not sure," I say after a moment. "Nothing's ever going to be the same anymore. It was never the same for me after my first reaping, but... it doesn't have to be a bad thing. There can be some good too."

"I sure hope I can find it then," he says, looking at the clouds. "Smokey's pretty hurt. Her ribs are broken, and she's heartbroken too over her dad's death. I'm doing what I can for her, but I dunno if it's enough. I didn't exactly help when I shut her out of the alliance I had."

"You're making up for it now though," I remind him. "Not one of us here is innocent. Not even Gleam... she may have killed nobody, but she did put a knife to your throat. We're all kind of..."

"Messed up?" Nemo guesses.

"If that's what we wanna call it," I say, drawing up my knees. "It'll get better Nemo, it will. We still have so much life to live, and we're going to live it."

"I believe you," he says. "I'm just not sure what to do now. I'm twelve... I went from just a normal boy who liked fishing to a wanted escapee. It's... a big jump to make. Heh, life is strange."

"It certainly is," I agree. "...The Capitol is really gonna want us so very dead..."

"Well then, let's bring the fight to them," Nemo says, narrowing his eyes. "The way these Games ended, nobody is gonna forget that. You know, this kind of rebellion reminds me of the Dark Days a little. Maybe it's time for round two against the Capitol, and this time we'll kick their ass."

"I'm not so sure it'll be that simple," I say. Though, Nemo is right. If ever there was a time for another rebellion, it would be now. I just wish we could get an army on our side. We can't do this alone. "But anything to end Snow's regime and end these horrible Games is a thing I'll join. I can't let innocent people suffer, not like I did. Not like _we_ did."

"Fancy that... neither can I," Nemo says.

We sit in silence for a while, just resting up from the hours of walking and enjoying the good weather. I see that Nemo glances towards Gleam every now and then, not that she notices.

"Still afraid of her?" I ask him.

"A bit. She had a knife to my throat, remember?" he mutters, putting a hand to his neck protectively. "But, that's not why I keep looking."

"Then, what is?" I ask, curious. "Are you, uh, making sure she won't hurt Smokey?

"No, though now that you mention it I should probably do that too," Nemo notes. He adjusts his position, sitting crossed legged with his head in his hands. "...She reminds me of my mom."

I pause, considering what Nemo has said. Gleam reminds him of Shelly... ummmmm, I hope this doesn't mean that Shelly once put a knife to his throat.

"What do you mean?" I ask after a few moments.

"Well, the way she treated Wonder, the care for her friends... the way she gets so angry at those who hurt the people she loves... it just reminds me of how mom used to be before..." he trails off, the words ' _her death_ ' remaining unspoken. "It just makes me think. Plus, seeing Gleam so broken and miserable, it sorta makes me picture my own mother when she was crying so much after we fell out after the Reaping. So yeah, our Career companion reminds me of my mother... she even looks a bit like my mom as well... and I'm not really sure what to do or feel about that, if anything."

"I don't really have an answer," I tell him after a short silence. "But if it gets you down, or you need to talk about anything, well, I'm here."

"Thanks," he says, putting on a smile.

Within minutes we're moving along once again. I guess the advantage of stopping for a break is that eating and drinking gradually makes our load get lighter, though it won't be long before this goes from a small aid to a crippling problem. The thought has me walking a bit faster.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

Nightfall has arrived and already I'm finding it difficult to get any kind of sleep. I'm tired out from all the walking today so one would think that sleep would come easily.

But, it doesn't. It's even harder to sleep than it was back in the Arena. Out here it's so dark, so big, so unknown. Every sound, every little crack or hoot or just random noise in the darkness... all of it could be a Mutt or a Peacekeeper who has somehow tracked us down, gun in hand. Each time, it ends up being nothing. I can't help but think each time something happens will be the one time required for everything to go horribly wrong.

"I'm going crazy," I mumble to myself, trying to get comfortable.

Myself and Lacey are sharing one of the few blankets we have and the same pillow. She faces away from me, silent. I'm not sure if she's awake or just sleeping without making a noise but either way she's in no mood for talking or any form of snuggling. I could really use it right now, but I've handled worse than a night in the woods.

I mean, I survived more than eight nights in the woods back in the Seventy Fourth Games and several of those nights were spent in the heart of the Careers' campsite. This should be nothing.

Maybe I'm just scared for whatever Snow might do to retaliate for the escape plan.

Bovin is on watch at the moment, but I'm wondering how long it will be before he passes out from fatigue. He was driving all of last night and like the rest of us he's been walking for most of today. The only rest he's had in numerous hours has been maybe a half-hour nap in the second break of the day. I appreciate what he is doing for us, but he needs rest as well.

I doubt I'll be sleeping for a while anyway, so I get up and approach him.

"You can take a break," I tell him. "I'll keep watch for you."

"You've been through a load of trauma, too much for somehow only fourteen. Too much for anybody," he says, shaking his head. "You need rest. I got off easy compared to the rest of you."

"You didn't get away unharmed though," I say, shaking my head. "You've got bruises, and... you lost Valley. I miss her too, but that's nothing to how it must feel for you."

"It hurts," he says, simply. "...I know you're unaffected by losing your dad. He was horrible, so I'd honestly be stunned if you did miss him, but even without that I just feel like you're hurting worse than I am. _Two_ Hunger Games, injuries, all the shit you've seen... Gadget, it's a wonder that you and Lacey can still function. You need rest, you've already gotten us this far."

"I never could have done it without all of you," I say, looking at the stars. "It was a team effort, now and a year ago. I was in such a dark place. I was thinking of just letting the Careers find me, you know. Then Lacey gave me a new appreciation for life. Thank her."

"It was you that worked out how to escape the Arena," he tells me, firmly. "You saved each other a lot, but... if Lacey is the heart then you're the brains. You making that taser last year started all of this. Amazing, isn't it? One weapon you got told to build ended up causing a tie and now it's led to this break-out being possible."

"...Thanks Bovin," I say. I feel my cheeks turning pink... it's nice getting praised. "I bet Cato never expected all of this to happen when he forced me to make the original Spark Shot. ...I just realised something."

"What is it?" he asks me.

"If Weldar hadn't forced me into that horrible role of being the Careers' slave then there's no way Lacey and I would both be alive. Then there'd be no chance for this escape. The Games would never end, would they?" I can't help but shudder at this thought, the fact that only through the immense suffering bought on by my original nemesis has all of this been possible. It feels wrong.

"Don't overthink it," Bovin advises me. "What happened, happened. It's the past, it needs no more thought than it requires. In this case, you'd be happier not focusing on it."

"I guess you're right," I agree. After all, any time I dwell on the past I become... well, an emo. "But c'mon, let me take watch. You need rest Bovin. How are you going to walk all those miles tomorrow if you're too tired?"

"I could say the same to you," he replies, chuckling.

"I slept in the car last night. You didn't because you were driving it," I remind him. "Take a break, I'll make sure nothing gets us."

"You sound like my wife, kind of," Bovin says, relenting as he gets to his feet. "Alright, you win Gadget. But wake me in three hours. You need rest too, and I don't really need that much sleep to function properly. Ranch and all that."

Bovin curls up at the base of a tree, out like a light in less than a minute. Good thing as least one of us is comfy. As for me, I sit quietly and shiver a bit. Sleeveless outfits don't really provide much comfort once the sun goes down. But, holding Bovin's sword in my hands makes me feel just a bit less afraid. I might not be the best at using it, but it would make a Mutt or a Peacekeeper think twice about doing anything to us. ...Uh, right?

At least the starry sky is beautiful. Stars everywhere, a perfect view of the night sky. Best of all, not only is there no lights around to spoil the view but unlike in the Arena it's all totally real.

It's gorgeous.

* * *

 **(The next day...)**

* * *

The fact we were able to travel as a group for one day without issues was certainly promising and... honestly, more than I had been able to hope for. I'd expected that we'd have peace for an hour, if that. But now it seems everybody is at least starting to accept the fact nobody in the group is going to go psycho and kill everybody else while they sleep.

Of course, accepting somebody as not being deadly and accepting them as a friend, or even an acquaintance, are two very different things. Even I can't help but feel a little wary as Gleam walks alongside me, a knife in each hand. I'm sure I'd not mind if she used those knives on dangers to the six of us, but I can't forget how she's still surely upset at Nemo and Smokey. Not to mention Wonder started the chase that doomed him because he picked me as his rival. That, and our encounter on the sixth day of the Games, certainly doesn't make me innocent in her eyes.

"How much further?" Nemo asks, panting as he stumbles along.

"I don't know," I say, apologetically. "We can only hope it won't be much longer."

"I sure hope so," he agrees. "I'm worried about Smokey. She's hurt badly."

"We'll get her some good help," Bovin vows as he carries Smokey along. She's still out of it.

Her chest must be in a terrible state for her to have passed out for this long. She needs the best medics Panem has to offer.

That and I think she, and all of us, need a therapist. Especially Lacey, who even now hasn't spoken a word. I know she's thinking a lot, but besides the occasional sniffle or thoughtful sound she doesn't make a peep. It's strange, seeing her so quiet. For better or worse, she's normally much louder.

"Ok, this is a problem," Nemo says as we come to a large barrier.

Well, when I say 'barrier' what I really mean is 'a damn mess of bushes, vines and other growths that is blocking the most straightforward path', but barrier sounds better. None of us want to leave the easier terrain we're walking through at the moment. Rough terrain means being tired out quicker and therefore running out of supplies faster, not to mention the possibility of tripping and being hurt. All this is before horrid things like tracker-jackers are added to the mix of paranoia already simmering...

"Oh my, it's certainly big," Gleam notes. "Hmmm..."

"We could just chop it all up," Bovin suggests. "May take some time though."

I'm ready to brainstorm a solution but Gleam may have beaten me to it. She's already stepping forwards.

"This is no big problem. Just a bit of a mess, and... well, having been a mother I know all about cleaning up mess. You wouldn't believe all the mess a group of Career boys spending the night at the house could cause," she says, shaking her head. She sounds almost... nostalgic. "It's all about hitting the right spot, they go over this in knife throwing lessons at the academies. Now, if I remember my instructor right she said..."

Gleam trails off, muttering softly to herself. Before anybody can question what she's doing she swiftly throws a knife in an instant. It digs right into the barrier, just a little bit left of the centre. A few seconds pass before the entire thing collapses to the ground and Gleam retrieves her knife.

"It's all about hitting the weak spot in a target," she explains. "Everything has one... though, some say a diamond doesn't. A topic for another time."

As we continue on our way I cannot help but think to myself that Gleam is seriously cool. Maybe little scary still, but cool nonetheless. Walking beside her I only realise I'm looking at her when she turns to me and looks me in the eyes. I quickly turn myself away.

"...Something on your mind, dear?" she says with enough awkwardness to match my own.

"Oh, um... that was pretty cool Gleam," I say, stammering just a bit. "Wish I knew how to pull that kind of a trick off."

"It's all in the wrist," she says assuringly.

There's still tension, that much is clear to all of us. But, we're starting to get used to each other now that the Arena has been left behind. Maybe being on the same side won't be as hard to make a reality as I was thinking.

Then again, based on the anxious looks Nemo sends at Gleam and the way Gleam looks towards him and Smokey with her own uneasy expression in return... yeah, it seems there is still a lot of work to be done to make it possible.

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

"Guys, look!" Nemo says, pointing ahead.

We've travelled quite a distance already - might not even be two miles until we reach the barren area that Bovin spotted - and it seems we've travelled far enough to find signs of human life. Sure enough, moving to where Nemo pointed to we see the remains of a campfire. It's not burning, but it might be recent. Bovin kneels down to check just how recent it might be.

...This is concerning. We're not at D13, so what's a campfire doing out here? There are people around here that went this way... are they Peacekeepers?! Or savages?! I have no idea, and I hate not knowing this sort of thing.

Looking around for clues, all we end up finding are some footprints. Once Bovin has worked out how long ago the fire had been lit - three days - he checks over the footprints.

"Five sets of feet here," he says, looking over them. "I'd say either from teenagers, or young adults with smaller feet. Could be either. We should be careful regardless."

"Think we should follow the footprints?" Gleam asks, looking uneasy. "It might lead us to shelter... or, well... oh mercy me, it might get us killed and that wouldn't be good at all."

"We have weapons," I say grimly. Looking at the footprints, I wince. "The footprints are going in the same direction we're gonna be going, so we don't have a choice."

As we continue on our way, I can't help but feel hope swelling up inside me alongside the usual fear and anxiety. While it's possible, and maybe even likely, that it could be trouble up ahead if these footprints belong to Peacekeepers or savages, another theory enters my mind.

I warned Diode and the girls to flee the District. Maybe they took my warning and made it through here. Perhaps we could catch up to them! Oh, I'd love to see them again after so long. I really miss them terribly.

Though, is it too unlikely? Is it worth hoping for something that is just not the most feasible outcome right now? It may just hurt worse if we end up encountering savages.

Right now, hope is all we have. And, as I look at Lacey walking silently behind me with her gaze to the ground, I know that we could really do with having something to smile about. Lacey got along with my friends, so maybe seeing them again will perk her up even if just a little. It hurts seeing her this way. Honestly, it's worse than the poison gas.

As if on cue Gleam begins coughing again. I just hope Thirteen may have something for her.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

Another sleepless night, not that it's anything new. It's chilly and nobody felt like starting a campfire just in case the footprints belonged to savages or Peacekeepers. So once again I find myself with only a blanket for warmth. This time, I'm sharing with Smokey. She finally woke up a while ago, much to my relief.

Laying here on the ground I just stare up at the forest canopy for a while. It's so thick that I cannot see the night sky. A shame to miss out on all of the stars, but at least it'll keep us from being spotted by a hovercraft, if any were to even come by.

"Are you awake?" Smokey whispers.

"Hmm? Yeah, I am," I say as I move to face her. "What's up?"

"Pain. Lots of it," she mumbles. Seeing her up close, I think Smokey is getting paler. "Bovin says I need a doctor. Heheheh... if I wasn't so hurt I could probably do something about this. Irony sucks... owwwwww..."

"Any way I can help?" I ask her. "I was at the first aid station too."

"Nothing you could do that Bovin didn't already try," she says, slowly shaking her head. Every word seems like a struggle for her. "I just have to hope that we reach Thirteen and a doctor might be there. Otherwise... well, I guess I'll be back with daddy and things go back to normal..."

I'm unsure what to say for a few moments. My mind races to think of the words.

"...Wouldn't be want you to keep going for him" I whisper, my eyes no doubt showing my great unease.

"Yeah," she says, her voice weak. She looks up at the forest canopy, just staring. "I can't forget the fact Wonder speared him just a few meters in front of me. I don't want to put that on Gleam as she didn't kill anybody... I just have no idea what to do now. I mean, for as long as I care to remember it's always been me desperately trying to raise funds so I can care for daddy. When it mattered most I couldn't do a thing, so I don't know what happens next."

She looks me in the eyes, her own eyes full of tears.

"You and your cause is all I've got now," Smokey says, her pained voice cracking. "I'm with you until the end, no matter the scariness or the pain. Because... Gadget, I don't have anywhere else I can go. Nothing else I can do. I'm alone."

I pull her into a gentle hug, both for comfort and as any harder and I fear she may be hurt even worse. She hugs me in return and I don't plan to let go of her until the tears go away, even if for a little while. I know how it feels to feel alone, scared and having no idea what to do. What excuse do I have to not be here for Smokey when she feels just as I've done in days gone by?

None.

"You're not alone," I tell her. It's hard to sound confident and firm when my own voice is cracking a bit, but I do my best. "You have us. Me, Lacey, Nemo, Bovin, Haymitch certainly... even Gleam, maybe."

"Six people who care about me. That's a lot," she says, quiet like a mouse. She clutches her chest for a moment, sobbing.

"You're also the first female from Twelve who ever made it out of the Arena," I add, trying to keep things positive, as it's all I can do right now. I pause, thinking hard, before I continue. "You Twelves have, uh, _unique_ ways of getting out of the Arena. Duke with how he hid for days in a cave he mined until the rest were dehydrated, Haymitch with his trick using the forcefield... now you, escaping in a car."

"You call it unique, we call it taking creative liberties," she says, giggling a bit. The giggle doesn't hide the pain in her eyes, but... it's something.

"Liberties that work, right?" I say, smiling over the fact she laughed.

We're like this for a while, just remaining in a silent, friendly embrace. But soon we part and go back to just staring up at the forest canopy again.

"We'll make it to Thirteen and get you the proper help, you'll see," I say to her. "I promise."

I don't get a response. Glancing at Smokey I see that the effort of talking to me has made her pass out. Her breathing is light and weak. How much strain must it have taken for her to vent all that out to me? I have no doubts she'll be in a worse state tomorrow... Thirteen has to be nearby, it just _has to_.

By the time I fall asleep, I'm full of unease. I'm afraid I may wake up tomorrow and Smokey could already be gone. Please, if the Tech Gods are real and listening, don't let it happen. _**Please**_!

* * *

 **(The next day...)**

* * *

It's around midday when we've reached the barren spot that Bovin pointed out quite a few miles back. Now that we're here it's not quite as barren as it seemed from back where we were. A stretch of dead, dry ground surrounds us and beyond it lies even more forest. However, we've got to be getting close by now.

After all, we past some broken ruins a while ago. Clears signs that something used to be here, even if it's long gone from what it was. And, what could be out here but District Thirteen? Maybe we'll be there by sundown if we're lucky. The lack of any burning or horrible surface damage makes me feel stronger about the possibility of Magnette's theory being correct. Maybe Thirteen truly _isn't_ dead?

Whatever the case, we're continuing to walk in the direction we've been going ever since the RAT was left behind. I don't like being out here in the open. The fear of a hovercraft catching us when we're so close to freedom... that fear has me tightly in its grasp. That's why we're all walking very quickly, besides Smokey.

She didn't wake up.

But, she's not dead. Just completely exhausted and out of it from her injury. Bovin is carrying her again and, I must admit, doing a good job of keeping our wounded comrade from being in any kind of danger or discomfort. He really is taking this seriously.

I walk along in silence, clutching the Spark Shot 2.0 like a lifeline. As it played such a role in us escaping, I guess it technically is one. Turning my gaze from Gleam I look over towards Nemo and Bovin, and I guess Smokey as well. The man and boy talk quietly, perhaps just a bit awkwardly. I guess with Nemo being twelve and Bovin being thirty four finding a topic they can both bond over might be hard.

Then again, I never had such problems with Honorius and he's over sixty years my elder... so, what do I know?

Lacey walks up beside me. I'm silent for a few moments, wondering if I should say anything. Lacey's been silent for the past few days and... oh, I just want to help her. But forcing her to talk will just make it worse. I guess I can only wait until she feels ready to talk again. After Sash's death, maybe it'll be weeks before she does.

"Hey, um... Gadget, could we talk?" she asks me.

...I guess she's ready. That didn't take as long as I was thinking it would. Not that this is a bad thing or anything.

"Of course. What's on your mind?" I ask her. I put an arm around her as we walk. "I've been worried."

"I'm sorry to worry you," she mumbles. "I've just... I mean, it's like... I, uh..."

"Take your time," I assure her.

"My daddy's gone Gadget, he's gone. _Dead_. I'll never see him again! I'll never grow up with him to say he's proud of me or guide me to the right path if I am being a bit dumb. I'll never throw him another birthday party or put on a puppet show for him. He won't be there to walk me down the aisle if I ever get married," she pauses, fighting back her sobs. "He's gone... he died so all of us could survive. He died a hero... but I wish he was here. I miss him so much..."

"I'm sorry for your loss," I whisper. "He was a very good man."

"He was," she sniffles. "He really was."

"...Nothing I can say could ever remove the pain, or the feeling of loss. I mean, you were silent for two days... that's some heartbreak," I say, letting her lean against me as we walk. "But, um... oh boy I hope this isn't the wrong thing to say... in a way, it's good that you feel sad that he's gone."

"What... what do you mean?" Lacey asks, wiping her tears away. "That doesn't sound very nice Gadget."

"Sorry, sorry!" I stammer, wincing. "I know, it sounds bad... but what I mean is, the fact you feel this way is really telling of how close you were and what he meant to you. As for my daddy... I really don't give a damn. I just don't feel anything. ...I am sorry if this is not helpful."

"It's not, but I appreciate what you're doing for me," she says, moving to make me release my arm from around her. "I like this... you being here for me, you know? It sometimes feels like I'm running out of friends, so it means a lot you're here. This whole mess is really, really big trouble, but it's not so bad when I go through it alongside you. Well, it is bad, but it feels a little easier to survive day after day. Am I rambling or being stupid? I guess, but... well, just thanks for being here. It's been a dark place for me for so long..."

Lacey pauses to wipe away more of her tears. I offer her a rag from my pocket. She accepts it and dabs it around her eyes.

"I really have no idea what comes next after what we just did," Lacey says distantly. "Nothing is the same nor will it ever be again. Our Districts must be going crazy right now, maybe the others too. I just hope mommy is ok, and my friends back home. I don't want them punished for what we did."

"Me neither," I agree, my stomach turning at the thought of this. "Maybe they got out of Eight, or perhaps they're hiding. Maybe they truly won't be hurt as, well, they knew nothing of this plan."

True as that may be, I know that it won't matter much to the Capitol. I can't even say deep down, as it's more of a surface thought. After all the first rebellion was many years ago and we're still being punished when we did nothing wrong. But I warned Snow, I _**warned him**_ that his system was cruel and made no sense... well, now he can see just how right I was as things all fall apart around him!

"It's a lot to take in and accept," she says a few moments later. "That's why I've been silent, I've just been stunned so badly... it was hard to wrap my mind around what happened. The break-out, daddy dying, shooting down that hovercraft... this is war Gadget, isn't it?"

"...It's looking like it," I say, quietly. "Uh, but... um... some may argue it's self-defence for how Snow acted against us first when we had no intent to rebel this way. We only did all of this because he wanted us killed. I think I read a book at school once that mentioned if somebody tries to hurt you then you're allowed to use reasonable force... with that in mind, I think what we did was reasonable."

"Maybe," she says.

We're like this for some time, just silently walking along the barren ground and then through the new section of forest. I can see that we're starting to make out way past some mountains and rocky hills a distance away. Wasn't that the kind of terrain near Thirteen that they mentioned in school once? It very well my be... we're close!

I'm broken from my thoughts when Lacey brushes her hand against mine, gently taking hold of it.

"I may be sad, and... I'm not sure when I'm gonna feel better," she says, sniffling. "But, it doesn't feel so impossible when I'm with you Gadget. So long as I'm following you on this adventure, I think there's a chance I might be alright in the end. That _we_ might be alright."

I'm silent for a moment, before I give her hand a squeeze in return.

"Same here," I agree. "I don't think it's a case of me needing you, or you needing me... I think we need each other, and I'm certainly ready to do anything you need me to do. Good friends stay together."

"Together forever," Lacey agrees, wiping her tears away with the rag again. "Maybe by sundown we'll be there, safe in Thirteen. Imagine that, being _safe_."

"Oh, I'm imagining it like you wouldn't believe," I assure her.

"Try me," she says with a choked giggle.

We scream in alarm, holding each other as the ground suddenly begins to rumble violently. Is it an earthquake! Nemo stumbles around and soon falls over while Gleam kneels over. Bovin stays standing, wobbling a bit but keeping his hold on Smokey. It's a horrible, long thirty seconds before the rumbling finally goes away.

"What the hell was that?!" Nemo shudders, getting back to his feet. "Are earthquakes normal around here?"

"I have no idea," Bovin says, a grim look on his face. "C'mon, let's keep moving. We don't want to suffer through a worse tremor than that."

We all follow Bovin through the forest, running as fast as we can to keep pace with him. But, as we run along there's one thing on my mind that has me feeling a horrible amount of unease in my gut.

...Was it just me, or did I hear a roar from beneath the ground?

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

Hope and relief has welled up in all of us. It seems like the journey is almost over, at long last. We're making our way down a rocky pathway of a mountainous hill and right at the bottom and in the valley clearing is District Thirteen! No fire, no horrible radiation... there are trees, even some birds I can see fluttering around. It's nothing like it looked on those news reports.

It seems like Magnette was right!

So now all that is left for us to do is to reach the base of the huge hill and start searching for human life. After all the trauma of the Quell, how bad can getting to the base of a steep hill be? My point exactly, it's nothing at all in comparison.

"We're here. Oh thank goodness," Gleam whispers.

"Not even a mile left and we're safe," Bovin says.

"What a relief," Gleam says, sighing. "I'm so tired. I'm ready to find a bedroom and lock myself in it for a month. I need a proper rest so very badly."

Gleam's right. She looks dead on her feet, and honestly I think all of us do at this point. We've been through so very much over the past week and a bit. Sleeping for an entire month sounds really, really nice.

Having a nice drink of booze also sounds nice. I'm starting to feel anxious and really in need of a nice, cold pint. I'm starting to feel like the withdrawal is kicking in. At least they might have some booze in Thirteen; what's a District without alcohol, right?

The ground rumbles again, sending me almost off of my feet. It's a lot stronger than the last earthquake! AAAYYEEIIIIIII!

Rocks fall as everything shakes madly. All of us are being sent stumbling around, unable to stay balanced. I hear a nasty crack ripping through the ground, the tremor suddenly becoming more violent a moment later.

For one moment everything stops and we're silent, breathing deeply and shaking from the fright we just had.

A moment my lungs throb as I scream free-falling. I hit the ground quickly, groaning. Owwwww, shit... that hurt, that hurt a lot...

I hear a groaning near me and, shaking my head a little, I glance up. I can see Bovin and Lacey looking down at me. Bovin is still holding Smokey and a moment later Nemo appears to look down at me as well.

"Gadget!" Lacey squeals.

"Are you two alright?" Bovin calls down.

"Yeah... I'm ok," I say, rubbing my head. "Nothing broken."

"I'm ok too."

It's at this moment I notice that Gleam has fallen with me. Whatever was causing those tremors split the ground apart. We're down here, the rest are up there... and I can't see a way for us to get back up there. Climbing ten meters isn't gonna be something I can do, really, and there's no rope for them to lower to get us back up.

I look around. It's pretty dark in this cave, and how could it not be? Not like there's any sunlight down here besides what the crack above is letting in. I fumble around in my backpack for a moment, finally finding the flashlight I bought from the RAT. I feel relief as I turn it on. Shining it ahead, I can see that we're not trapped.

Though, the tunnel leading deeper from here doesn't exactly fill me with confidence. It's certainly foreboding... honestly, looking at the tunnel walls and the ground, it looks like it was made _recently_.

I can only pray it was a person that made this tunnel, maybe as a mine or something. Because, I don't want to see what kind of a beast could burrow through rock and dirt so easily.

"There's a way leading out, I think," I call above. "You guys keep going. I'll go that way and meet up with you as soon as I can."

I pause, glancing at Gleam as she sits up and dusts herself off. She still looks very dazed from the poison, but she gets up to her feet.

"I'll do the same," she says, looking longingly at the daylight. "Not my preferred option, but it's my _only_ option right now. Be safe up there."

With words of encouragement and concern, the four on the surface leave my sight one by one until only Lacey remains.

"Be safe, please," she says, reaching out a hand towards me. "I... I could survive the drop. If you need my help then-."

"No, you need to help yourself first," I tell her, gently. "You stay with Bovin and keep yourself out of danger. I'll be back with you before you know it."

"Ok then..." she says, unsure. "Just, don't take any risks and _please_ don't die on me! I... I care about you Gadget, so stay alive. Be safe as well Gleam."

I give her a nod and force a smile. Flashlight in one hand and the Spark Shot 2.0 in the other I head down the tunnel with Gleam walking beside me. I hear Lacey's footsteps on the ground above as she jogs after the rest of the group. I sure wish I was up there with her, our destination in sight.

Instead, I'm stuck down here in a cave made by something of unknown origin or power, and I am down here with Gleam.

Gleam, the women who I threatened with a taser, lost her son partly because of me, played a role in the death of her friend Matilda, may have offended with my anti-Career remarks and... and... oh boy, this will be awkward.

I don't really know much of anything about Gleam, do I? I just know that she has no particular reason to like me or show me any respect. She may not want to kill me, but that doesn't mean she won't yell at me or treat me with lots of disdain. I guess I can't exactly blame her too hard if she does. I've made mistakes, and the poison running through her body won't be helping her mood at all.

But, after we've been walking through the tunnel in silence for a few minutes, I cannot help but feel like I should say something. Gleam seems to be doing her best to stay silent and not look in my direction. But, what if she expects me to say something and is just getting upset that I am 'ignoring' her? What do I do? What do I say?!

...I guess a compliment might be a good place to start? Though, I better make sure it's one that I mean. I've heard that most Careers can detect a lie just as effectively as metal detectors can detect, uh, metal.

"...I like what you've done with your hair, Gleam," I say after a while. "It really suits you."

Gleam glances at me, a bit unsure of what to say. Oh man, I hope she doesn't think I'm being insincere. her hair is nice, honest!

"Oh, um... thank you," she says, not adding anything else.

"Yeah, uh, it must take a lot of work to get it to look that way," I continue. She's not cursing at me, so... maybe she won't mind it if I keep talking?

"I suppose so," she says.

"I just put mine in a ponytail and call it a day, but yours... whoa, it's good. Uh, what sort of conditioner do you use?" I ask, wondering where I am even going with this topic.

Gleam turns to face me, looking just a bit miffed. Not exactly angry, but clearly a look that tells me it's time for me to stop talking. Right now.

"I would rather not talk right now," Gleam says calmly, but the cool tone is unmissable. "I have nothing to say."

After a few sickly coughs Gleam is silent. I take the hint and go silent as well. Best to not anger the Career woman who scored a nine and holds a knife...

"I'm sorry," is the last thing I say before we resume moving in silence.

Gleam doesn't respond, but perhaps silence is better. At least silence means she's not scolding me, or worse. Maybe once we've had a chance to rest and get all our wounds tended to and our trauma maybe given the most bare bones form of therapy it'll be easier to talk things out. Even if that doesn't help, we'd still be out of this creepy underground cave.

We freeze as the tunnel begins to rumble violently. Crapcrapcrap holy shit!

"Cave in!" I scream, sprinting off down the tunnel.

"Run!" Gleam yells, as if we could do anything else. Running sounds like a solid plan of action right now!

Rocks are being dislodged here and there. At first light sprinkles of dust fall from above and little pebbles drop down here and there, a few bopping me on the shoulders. I cry out from my already wounded left shoulder starting to seer in pain once again from the force of the pebbles.

But soon, it gets worse as the rumbling gets more and more intense. Any second now the tunnel is going to collapse. Daylight is nowhere in light as we sprint through the cave.

Nonononono!

My blood runs cold as ice when I hear a horrible guttural shriek from somewhere behind me. It sounds distant, but a second shriek is soon screamed down the tunnel and it sounds like it's much closer.

"Oh mercy me..." Gleam wheezes as she runs along. "This is... a bit... much..."

"Keep running!" I squeal, sweating horribly. "Whatever that thing is, it's getting close!"

We turn around a corner as the rockfall continues to get worse. The rumbling is so hard now that it's getting tough to stay standing, a challenge made worse by the fact we're running and panicking.

But that feeling of hope wells up inside me once again. There's light at the end of the tunnel, literally! I can see the late afternoon light just a sprint ahead of us. Maybe fifty meters away from where we are. We just have to get over there now and we're _finally_ safe!

"C'mon!" I yell, powering though the thundering, shaking tunnel.

"I'm trying!" Gleam screams, barely dodging a sharp, falling rock.

I hear a thud and a cry. Looking back over my shoulder I can see that Gleam has fallen over and she's coughing badly. I'm doubtful that she'll make it if I just leave her... but she's well trained, so maybe she will?

Daylight is nearby... I could run and easily save myself.

Back where Gleam lays prone the ground rumbles worse than ever and the rockfall is critical. Worse still, I hear another shriek from nearby.

I don't hesitate to run back to help her. To call this a choice would be a farce. How could I just leave somebody to die? No, never!

"Come on, we're almost there!" I say, heaving Gleam up to her feet. Not to be rude, but she's heavier than she looks!

I scream as a rock hits me on the side of my head, making me sway as everything blurs for a moment. Gleam's back on her feet and ready to run, but now I'm feeling really dazed. I think a little blood is trickling down the side of my head. I run as best as I can, but now it's more like a limp. Gleam pauses, looking between me and the exit for a few moments.

She grimaces a little, as if unsure of her choice.

"Hold on!" Gleam says, taking my hand.

It feels like a great force is dragging me and I have trouble staying upon my feet, but I find it in me to remain on my feet as Gleam pulls me along as hard and fast as she can. A fourth shriek makes me look back out of reflex. The tunnel behind me collapses before I can see what made that noise. The ceiling breaks and all kinds of rocky debris smash down.

We run into daylight, the sun rays basking us like a heavenly glow. A few moments later the tunnel collapses completely, a cloud of dust sent out into the air.

The rumbling comes to a stop, and all is completely silent. Not a noise can be heard for miles, except Gleam and I panting.

"That was..." I don't finish my sentence before I drop to my knees and starting gasping.

"It was..." Gleam says, just as dazed as I am.

A few minutes pass by before Gleam rises to her feet, swaying a little. I soon stagger up as well. Neither of us speak for a few long moments.

"Thank you," I whisper. I have to hold myself back from impulsively giving her a hug.

"Don't mention it," she says, panting.

She looks away from me, staring at the ground in front of her. She mumbles quiet and fast, but being near her lets me pick up a bit of what she is saying. I distinctly hear Wonder and Matilda's names, and the words 'what am I doing'. Besides that, it's too hard to tell, but it's certainly nothing that isn't highly depressing.

Looking around, I can see we're at the base of the rocky hill. All around are plenty of small craters, many trees, good amounts of grass... really, it's like nature is taking back the land from people.

Yet, I can see some launch platforms as well. The kind Hovercrafts would take off from, and they seem to have fresh tarmac on them. Or, at least, fresher than pre-Dark Days. People are here!

We walk along, keeping our eyes out for the rest of the group and anybody who might be native to Thirteen. Every now and then I see some garbage on the ground. A packet of chips, a can here and there... clearly recent. Wherever the people are, it's not far from here.

"Hello! Anybody here?" I call out.

"Gadget!" Lacey calls to be from somewhere nearby.

There she is, Lacey and she's with the rest as well. Just over there past a dirt clearing and nearby an old building, one that's stood the test of time without visible damage. Impressive. I give the group a wave as Gleam and I start to make our way towards them. Once we're all together once more we can start looking for people. Who knows, maybe they heard Lacey's voice and my own. They could be here to say hello any minute!

I'm halfway across the dirt clearing with Gleam before the rumbling starts once again. That is making that happen!?

Shit... seems like we're all about to find out...

 _Something_ is burrowing towards us, the ground around its hidden form pushed up as it rapidly tunnels through the ground. Lacey, Nemo and Bovin with Smokey in his arms all yell in alarm and quickly run for cover past that building.

"Gadget, Gleam, hurry!" Lacey squeals.

We try to follow Lacey's advice, but we're still quite dazed. We only make it a few precious steps before the burrowing monster passes below us. We scream as we're sent up in the air by the force of the ground being pressed up. Then we scream a lot louder as the ground beneath us collapses. I roll rapidly down the newly formed slope and crash into a heap at the bottom, groaning.

Gleam also comes to a stop near me. The poor woman looks so exhausted and pained by now. But, she remains strong enough to rise up to her feet. I try to do the same, but the ground rumbles again and I cover up protectively, more out of reflex than any belief it would help.

The ground blasts open, dirt flying everywhere, as a beast bursts out from the ground and towers over us.

I think I'm gonna throw up...

"Oh dear..." Gleam's voice is very high all of a sudden, fear impossible to miss.

"What is that thing!?" I scream, scrambling backwards.

Oh my... oh shit...

The hulking beast looms over us. I can't see any eyes on that wretched creature, but I know it's starring at us. I've seen Mutts before, horrible Mutts, but this one puts every single one to shame. It makes the Giant Ant Muttation seem like nothing at all.

Its flesh is rough, brown and has several spiky growths upon it. Its hulking form is so grotesque... the urge to vomit is strong. The worst part isn't just how it looks disgusting nor the sheer size of it, but it's mouth.

Oh shit, its mouth...

It's filled with what must be dozens, maybe hundreds, of razor sharp teeth! Four curved, deadly fangs surround the gaping maw. So much drool leeks from its maw as it gazes at us.

This gigantic worm, the last thing standing between myself and safety, shrieks aggressively. I scream and run to the side, barely dodging as it burrows through the ground where I had been standing just a few moments prior.

One could say it's the final battle... come on, come on Gadget. You can defeat this monster.

You _can_.

You **must**!

It's that, or be worm food...

I'm on my feet, the Spark Shot 2.0 held tightly as I walk around. I have my ears strained to hear the beast. If it were to burrow up directly from below me then it'd surely be instant death. Those jaws could surely eat almost anything.

"Gleam, we're gonna have to work together," I call to her. "It can't focus on two of us at once. We could try to confuse it an attack from two sides."

Gleam isn't listening. What's she doing?! She's just running off towards the far point of the crater from where I am right now. Is she trying to climb out of here, or avoid me? Perhaps both. I just know that I doubt I'll be able to climb my way out of this crater like she may.

The ground rumbles again, a trail of dirt scattering in front of me a the monster homes in on where I'm standing. I start to jog backwards, charging the Spark Shot 2.0 up to maximum power. Come on wormy, where are you...

The shriek of the beast fills the air, echoing in a way that makes my ears throb. A moment later it emerges from the ground, the echo even louder than it already was. I don't hesitate for a moment to pull the trigger and fire off the full force of the Spark Shot 2.0's power.

The wormy monster writhes and screams as its soft, repulsive form is charged with electricity. With a scream it burrows back down beneath the ground.

"Gleam, please!" I squeal.

But Gleam, even in her poisoned state, has already climbed her way out of the crater. Maybe she can't hear me. Weary and limping, she staggers away from my sight. It's just me against wormy now. Shit!

Wormy emerges again with another shriek, screaming louder. It hardly seems phased anymore by the strong electric shock. It just seems angrier, and hungrier. What am I gonna do!?

"Get away from me!" I squeal, running away.

Wormy starts to crawl around after me. It's not as fast above ground but the sight of the jaws doesn't make me dare slow down. I'm shaking all over, so much that I can hardly stand. Everything's blurring from how much I'm twitching.

Backing up, I feel my back press against a boulder. Crap, a dead end! ...Wait, a boulder. This creature can burrow through rocky terrain, but if it had this rock inside its mouth, maybe it would start to choke?

I lunge to the side as Wormy lunges, taking the boulder into its jaws. It's having difficulty chewing it, but it doesn't spit it out either. It leaves it open for another painful zap before it burrows away a second time.

An alarm starts to sound from somewhere nearby. It feels like a sort of air raid siren... what's up with that? I mean, besides the way it's hurting my already sore ears. I can't take much more of this!

Wormy lunges up just beside me sending me flying. I hit the ground and cry out, shuddering. Blood leaks from my head little by little and the soreness feels endless. It's like it's filling up my soul. Laying on my side I look up at the wretched beast.

It looks like it's starting to choke on the boulder. It's trying to spit it out, but it looks like its mouth is full whether it likes it or not. The alarm ringing out certainly isn't helping matters, neither for Wormy nor I. But it's neither of these things that are catching my attention the most at the moment.

As Wormy chokes and as I tremble in terror, it's impossible to miss all of the water gushing out from where Wormy is poking of the ground. Has the beast broken a water pipe or something? It must have, how else could there be water suddenly gushing out when there was no lake nearby that I could see? The beast lays on it front, trying to force out the boulder and shake away the water that coats it.

There's a very important quality that water has. It's not just necessary for life nor is it the home of fish.

No, not just that.

It's also a conductor!

I hear yells and many sets of footsteps above, but I don't pay it any attention. I can feel myself being just about ready to pass out, but I still find the strength to aim the Spark Shot 2.0 directly at the water soaked face of Wormy.

"Game over," I wheeze out, pulling the trigger.

The screams that Wormy, or whatever the hell this nasty thing is - a wild Mutt? A beast sent by the Capitol? I'll think over it later... - fill the air, and they're so horrifying I can't think how to describe them. All I know is that the terrible monster smells putrid, like fried worm meat... ewwwwwww, I feel grossed out just thinking about it.

Fried to a crisp, the monster collapses on its side with a final dying shriek. The ground rumbles one last time as it falls, and then everything is very still.

I can't move, I'm so worn out. But, I do at least turn my head to look up at the edge of the crater.

There are people. So many people.

They're armed, with guns and armour. They don't point them at me, though. They aim them at Wormy instead until they appear satisfied that it is dead. That's when they start to descend into the crater and come towards me. One of the soldiers - a man of darker skin, a bald head and lots of muscle - carefully picks me up. I don't fight it, I've got no fight left in me. Something about the way he holds me... it makes me feel like I can trust him to not kill me in the next five minutes.

"You're safe now," he tells me, making his way out of the crater slow and steady. "You had us worried Miss Byte."

I can't even think of what I can say in response. Everything's already starting to go dark. As I'm carried along I see the rest of the group. I see medics have already flocked towards Smokey and are taking her away, Bovin moving alongside them and telling them what he knows... I think? Maybe? Gleam lets herself be led along as well, but she doesn't meet anybody's gaze. She seems so conflicted... what's going on in her head to make her feel so conflicted?

I finally spot Nemo and Lacey. It seems Nemo has finally found some form of comfort, falling into a hug with Finnick. Lacey, meanwhile, is trying to get towards me but she's being held back by medics as well.

"Gadget!" she squeals.

I'm not sure where we're going, but we're already on our way there. All six of us are going there now, finally safe. Soon, Lacey finally makes it to me but I'm too faraway to really know what it is that she's saying. I just weakly smile.

I did it. I got us to safety.

No... we did it _together_. All six of us, and those who fell before now.

Wait... wait...

Wait a second!

What the hell is Finnick doing here?! Why isn't he back in the Capitol with the other Mentors? I try to strain myself to look up, but I can't move. I can only see what is in front of me. I search around for any sort of familiar faces.

...

WHAT?!

Honorius, Haymitch, Dayta, Mirrus... I can see them all, even if I lack the strength to say anything. I can even see Plutarch!

I try to scream out my bewilderment, I attempt to ask what's going on here but it only comes out as a quiet whimper. Soon, I'm almost gone from the world and off to the land of unconsciousness, but before that happens the soldier carrying me moves to a woman.

She wears a black outfit, sorta military based as well and her hair is a flowing shoulder-length grey, or maybe silver. I can't tell right now. It's well formed though, like a sheet kinda. Her eyes... they're such a piercing grey, looking like the slushy snow near the end of last winter in Three, when the snow was melting away. She's eyeing me, a mixture of interesting and calculating.

"Boggs, is she going to make it?" the woman asks.

"She will," says the man... uh, Boggs I guess? "She'll be going into the infirmary now."

"Good. Put the best medics to work on her," the woman says, calm. She pauses. "She took down that thing all by herself?"

"It seems to be the case," Boggs says, sounding impressed. "So young and yet she's such a fighter."

"Looks like I've found my Mockingjay," the woman says, satisfied. "Good work."

Mockingjay? ...I, uh, what? What does that mean exactly? I try to ask her, but I just whimper again, even softer than the first time.

I can see we're heading towards the entrance of a building, but I pass out before we make it halfway there. Before everything goes dark, I manage to think just one more thing.

What's going on?!

* * *

That's the end of the chapter! The group have finally reached D13 - meaning, officially, the six Quell escapees have now truly survived the story - but it seems like there's a lot going on already that our leading lady didn't exactly know about. You know what they say, there's always things out there that we'll never know. With one chapter left to go, what will become of Gadget, Lacey and all the others? What will it all mean for Panem? Stay tuned!


	27. Act 3-9: A Moment of Relief

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. They belong to Suzanne Collins.

 **Note:** Here we are, the final chapter of the story. This sure has been a pretty long one, huh? Among other things I have learnt, one thing to focus on in the future is not making the stories twenty seven lengthy chapters long as it simply takes too much time to get it all done. Regardless though, I think overall Bloodline Betrayal has been quite an overall successful story, a vast improvement above Wounded Warsong which people tend to see as the weakest story of The Nameless Chronicles. Keep an eye on my DeviantART page; if anybody feels interested, I'll be making a big post there about the story, such as cut characters, beta concepts and things that overall just got changed. Wanna know what I meant by Wolfgang lasting longer in the beta draft? That and other things shall be revealed. But until then, time for the last chapter. Let's go!

* * *

 **ACT 3: THE EXPLOSION**

 **Part 9: A Moment of Relief**

* * *

I groan the moment I am able to feel anything. One moment it was all just... nothing, not even a dream. But now, everything is flooding to me at once. My limbs are achy, but not exactly in pain. Actually, it feels like that's the same all over; I'm aching, but not exactly hurting.

Everything is very distant, like I'm floating underwater in a sea of darkness. Maybe it's a combination of morphling and the fact I've not opened my eyes yet. I'm comfy for once... I don't wanna...

I hear a voice calling for me. I try to wave it off, barely even raising my hand but that makes the voice even more persistent. Actually, it sounds a bit affronted. Ever so slowly things are starting to get less distant and more in focus. I can hear beeping from machines of some sort, and the warmth of some soft fabric surrounds me.

"-And if you don't wake up this very instant I will be triple as upset as I am already!" the voice barks.

My eyes snap open. I wish they hadn't, as I cry out from the light shining into my eyes. Ow, ow, ow! The throbbing is certainly not pleasant, not one bit. I groan again, waiting for the light to not be so blinding. I'm weary as I sit up, but I manage to keep my eyes open properly and look around.

It's a medical room of some sort. It all seems so grey, like charcoal, in this room. I'm tucked up in a bed, like what you'd see in a hospital, and set up around me are tables of medical tools, a heart monitor that I'm connected to, a couple of annoying bright lights and my bandanna laid upon a bedside table. Seems the blood had been cleaned right out of it.

Of course, all of that is pretty irrelevant to me at the moment. There's something sitting on my bed right beside me that has my full attention. Or, rather, someone.

It's Diode.

"Gadget! Ooooohh, you had me so worried!" she snaps, seething. "Getting into so much trouble, breaking every rule known to humanity and Panem, and... and..."

She flings her arms around me, pulling me close into a tender, tight, loving embrace. I hug her in return. We're silent like this for a minute or two.

"I'm so glad you're safe," she says, shaking. "I knew you'd not die, as you'd not _**dare**_ upset me like that... but, it's been hard. Watching you on the rare moments we could, surviving in the wild, Flick..."

Diode sniffles, but holds together.

"If you hadn't called me that night, sent the warning to evacuate the District... I'd be dead by now," Diode says, a faraway look in her eyes. "It's absolute mayhem out there Gadget."

I hold up a hand, my mind already racing. After a pause, I find it in me to speak.

"Wait, slow down," I plead. "Uh, I have really got no idea what's going on right now. So, um... ok, we're in District Thirteen, right?"

"That's correct," Diode says. "I preferred Three, but... we can't go there right now."

"I see..." I shiver. That sounds ominous. "Are Lacey, Nemo and all the other Quell survivors alright?"

"I think so," Diode says, nodding. "Bovin and Gleam are fine. Nemo's ok, I think, but he's not left Smokey's side. She's still considered to be in bad shape."

"Poor Smokey. Nice to see Nemo's being there for her," I say, sitting myself up straighter. "Is Gleam's poisoning dealt with? Like, for sure?"

"I think so. I saw her eating in the cafeteria yesterday and she seemed alright," Diode says. She wrings her hands nervously. "Lacey's alright too, so don't worry. But, she's... not feeling so good. She's been worried about you and... and..."

"...And what?" I ask, starting to feel very uneasy.

"You've been unconscious for five days," Diode says, awkwardly. "Your body just ran out of energy after so long. You needed lots of rest, so says the doctors."

"That long?!" I squeak. "Uh... ah... can I see Lacey soon?"

"Maybe, but she's..." Diode again trails off.

There's so much I want to ask. Thing is, I have no idea what to ask first! What were the Mentors doing here? How exactly is Thirteen alive anyway? Why did Diode mention Flick...? What's going on out there in Three? What's wrong with Lacey... besides the trauma already there?

"Diode," I begin, my voice shaky. "Please, feel free to dump all of the bad new on me at once. I can take it. It'll be easier to just say it, I'll find out soon enough."

"Ok, I'll tell you everything I know," she says, gathering her nerves. "I don't know why Thirteen is still alive, or why the Mentors are here. But, for the rest..."

She takes a deep breath.

"Flick's dead! She ate nightlock!" Diode screams, tears in her eyes. "Three is under a massive Peacekeeper lockdown and everybody there is being treated horribly. If we hadn't stowed away on that train..."

Diode fights back the tears for a few moments and tries not to cry. She's a strong girl to remain calm, or at least not break down fully. Stronger then me, I believe. I'm starting to cry already. Flick... she died heeding my warning. I'll never see her again...

Another dead friend. It never gets any easier!

"Our friends and our families are all in danger. It'll make every Cornucopia Bloodbath look like nothing," she says, shaking. It's a shudder mixed between rage and hurt. "And... oh Gadget, Eight is even worse off."

"How so?" I ask, my voice cracking It's already horrid enough that another friend has died and that my District is in such danger - whatever the past issues, I don't want the citizens to be beaten and killed! - so how could Eight be in an even worse state!?

"...Eight's dead," she says, looking sick. "It's been firebombed, badly. Most of it is like a crater now."

I feel everything getting very distant, my mind racing. My heart pounds, I feel a horrific cold sweat on my face and suddenly I'm breathing quickly, choking a lot. The heart monitor is beeping madly. Diode is saying something to me, but I don't have any idea what I might be.

Eight is firebombed.

Eight is dead.

There is no District Eight.

...Lacey...

"He... they..." I can hardly speak, I'm feeling so much rage surging through me. "They've gone too far this time! First the intrusions on my personal life, then the Quell, then all the good people who lost their lives... but this, this is officially the limit! Is nothing sacred anymore?! If Snow wanted to hurt me, he should have just come for me... not that I want my District to be hurt either, but..."

My hands are shaking as I clench them, my vision almost red from anger.

"If you mess with Lacey, you're dead!" I screech. I don't know how much my voice just cracked, but I don't care anymore! "In fact, no, it's not just Lacey. Messing with innocent people just to demoralise me... no, no... Snow never learns does he? I told him I only became this rebellious girl because he wouldn't leave me alone. But now..."

Diode looks afraid, and a little impressed too. She hesitantly lays a hand upon my shoulder.

"...Now, what?" she asks me.

"Now he's going to really be sorry!" I scream, pounding the bedsheets. "He's really gone and pissed me off now, Diode! I'm gonna destroy him!"

The next few minutes are a blur to me. I'm screaming, shouting, smashing a few things and having an all out rampage around the room. Diode calls to me, scolding me and pleading me to calm down, but I either do not hear her properly or I just do not listen. I'm not sure which, honestly. All I know is that many innocent people have been blown up. All of Eight... gone... how many tens of thousands of lives have been destroyed?!

...All because of my escape plan...

My anger becomes sadness which quickly becomes hysterical crying. I feel myself taken into a gentle embrace by somebody. They tell me to cry it out and that 'they're here now' and that they'll 'look after me'. I don't really know who they are or what they mean, I'm wailing too much to focus on anything.

I feel everything getting dark very quickly. I wore myself out so fast. I feel myself kneel over and collapse to the floor in a crumpled heap. This is becoming bad habit. All I am aware of are the horrible images of District Eight being destroyed plaguing my mind and how Lacey must feel over this tragedy. All this, and I'm still reeling from Flick's death. And poor District Three, undergoing horrible treatment!

I'm gasping. I'm choking. I'm hyperventilating.

Everything goes dark right before the figure moves into my line of sight. Dark again...

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

I'm not sure how long it has been by the time I wake up - Hours? Days? Could be either. - but when I do my head is pounding. Again, I can hear the heart monitor, though now it seems much more stable than it was before. I guess that's a good sign. I'd not want to die.

I don't want to die just as so many innocent people in District Eight have. The thought has tears in my eyes already. It's not even me home, and it's been made to suffer for what I did. Would Three being bombed have gotten the same reaction from me? ...Yes, it would.

So would any District being bombed. It's horrific. Barbaric. Exactly something the Capitol would do without any hesitation.

Perhaps part of why they didn't blow Three to bits wasn't just the fact Eight hurts Lacey and I more, but how without Three the Capitol loses a lot of technological developments. They need that more than clothing if a war is here.

Sitting up, I'm seething again and it takes me a few moments to realise that I am not alone. Honorius sits on a chair beside my bed, looking over me. He's worried and upset, I can tell. Hard to miss the pain in those old eyes. However, he's relieved as well. Seeing me awake and alive must be the biggest relief he has felt in weeks.

"Gadget," he says, pulling me in for a gentle hug. "It's so good to see you..."

I hug him in return. I feel the same, after all. I've _missed_ him, and having Honorius back with me proves such comfort. Although, now that I think about it...

What is he even doing in Thirteen!? I never told him that I was specifically planning to go to Thirteen, just what my plan for the escape itself was. How could he have known?

Are there mind readers in Panem!?

"I expect you have a lot of questions," he says after a while. "I won't hide anything, I'll tell you everything. As soon as you're ready, tell me what you want to know."

"Everything," I mumble. "I pulled off such an escape, I had my own plans... now it feels like I was a pawn. Thirteen is alive, Eight is gone, Three is under lockdown and who even knows what is happening in the other Districts. Please Honorius, tell me what's going on. It's driving me mad!"

I take a few deep, painful breathes. My mind is abuzz, giving me quite a throbbing headache. Honorius gives me a glass of water. I chug it down quickly while he gathers his thoughts. I can hardly wait for what he is going to tell me. Even waiting a few seconds feels agonizingly slow.

"There's been a rebellion in the works," Honorius begins. "It's been going on for many years now. Strictly among the Victors and the absolutely most trusted non-Victors. Letting it leak out would destroy us all and any sort of hope for change. It all started pretty much as soon as the Hunger Games began. Victors from all sorts of suffering Districts put together in one place every year, it was only inevitable. It started with old Mizar using his winnings to feed the poor of his District right under the noses of the Peacekeepers, and then Pliny working with him during Games season to try and encourage their tributes to get along. Victors come and go, but many of them have done what they can to rebel in their own ways. Up to and including making a network among Victors. What did the Capitol expect, really? Shared trauma breeds friendship. They gave us the means to create our own retaliation, hard as it is to communicate freely."

He pauses, looking distant as he sighs. I'm still in a state of misery and confusion, but for now I hold it back for my mentor's sake. I'm just glad he's telling me everything.

"Thirteen never truly died. The Capitol just made it appear like they did, bombing the surface while Thirteen went underground. They cut a deal at the end of Dark Days when both had their nukes aimed at each other. Thirteen goes free and becomes independent of any Capitol rule... the Capitol keeps the rest," he says. He has a bitter look in his eyes.

"They betrayed us all..." I whisper, feeling sick. "They abandoned us to the Games."

"That was my thought for many years. Still is, to some degree," he says, exhaling. "But the Capitol was so strong. It could have been death for Thirteen as well even if they had stuck it out to the end. I don't think we'll ever know either way. It's taken them until now to strengthen themselves to the point another rebellion is even possible. Of course, it's not just Thirteen that's a big factor in this rebellion going on."

"Then, what else is?" I ask, quietly. "...Is there a District Fourteen?"

"Not quite," Honorius says, leaning a little closer. "It's what what else. It's who else."

We're silent for a moment. He doesn't need to say it, really. I think it's obvious what he is implying.

 _Me_.

"How many people have ever been in the Games?" he asks me after a few moments.

I like how he uses the word 'people', not 'tributes'. It makes them feel more human, more real, more deserving of love and remembrance.

"One thousand, eight hundred and twenty two," I say, the numbers coming to me easily. "Twenty four multiplied by seventy five, adding another twenty four for the second Quell and then removing Lacey and I from what we just got out of as we're not 'new' people this year... yeah, I think that's what it comes to."

"How many of those people do you think could inspire people?" he asks me. "Some Victors have died, but there are still plenty alive. Those with more life experience, physical power, people who may know them. What do you think makes you different?"

"I honestly don't know," I say, nervous. ...being a big factor of a rebellion, the face of a rebellion? The idea is overwhelming! "...Because I just came along at a convenient time, and events lined up just the right way? Really, this is all because of a broken tracker. That's the thing that started this whole thing, and as I have reiterated... I never did that on purpose. If we're being technical, Weldar did it. In fact, Cato forced me to build the original Spark Shot. I'm just, well, me."

"And, by being you... you made a mech suit, you put together a plan to escape the Arena, you were able to gain allies and friends... you've done a lot of good," Honorius says, gently laying a hand upon my shoulder. "You've inspired a lot of people and, while you're not the first person in the Games to show kindness and pacifism, you are the first to have taken it to such a level as this. You've got the Capitol scared."

"They've got me scared as well," I say, anxiously.

I feel flattered by what Honorius is saying, but I just don't see myself that way. It was never about being a hero or crushing the Capitol and leaving it gasping for air. Just about keeping myself and my friends alive. Alive to live out our lives in safety, the way we want to live them.

It's amazing how just not dying turned into all of this. Part of feels I'm hardly the only person who could have found a way to wreck up the Games, both by accident the first time and on purpose the second, but it seems I'm the first. When people are scared, they rally behind somebody they feel is strong and could speak for them. I guess that person is me now.

Me, the girl who scored a three, had the lowest odds of all and cried a lot. I never expected my teen years would lead to me being a rebel leader. Then again, I guess I also didn't expect to be in the Hunger Games, fall in love with a Girl from Eight or find myself in Thirteen.

Honorius tells me of a few other Victors in on all of this - some I expected like the other Victors from Three, Four and Twelve amongst other outliers, but others I did not expect like Magnus, the boy from Two who won the Seventy Third Hunger Games - and even a few people of the Capitol who joined their side. Some were deserters, some were affiliated with the Games like the Stylist from Twelve - Cinna, who lit Katniss and Peeta ablaze - but I never would have expected who the chessmaster of this whole thing was.

Plutarch Heavensbee, the Head Gamemaker.

"Whuh... but, but... w-w-what... _**HOW**_?!" I yell, swaying. This is information overload.

"He's a master manipulator and thinker like no other," Honorius replies. "He's shrewd, cunning, brave... a bit of an asshole too if you ask me. But, you'd have to be all those things to get into Snow's inner circle and lie to that bastard for years without ever being caught."

"I thought he was my enemy," I say, stammering. "I... I thought he wanted me dead!"

"On the contrary, he wanted you alive. All of us did," Honorius says. He takes a deep breath. "You ever wonder why you ended up in the Arena you did? Plutarch had plenty to choose from, but he gave you the one that you yourself mentioned would give yourself the best chance."

"I thought I'd manipulated him. I thought I charmed him into doing it," I say, running my hands over my face. "So, I was never in any danger at all?"

To this, Honorius shakes his head.

"No. You were in just as much danger as the rest, maybe more than any of them," he says to me, seriously. "Plutarch gave you the tools and Arena you needed to break out, but it was down to you and you alone to pull it off... and with whatever help you could get along the way. If you hadn't been smart and full of the love you're known for... the revolution would die for another few years until somebody else came along, if they ever will."

We're silent for quite some time as I try and get my head around all of this. This... is insane. Madness. Lunacy! Yet, thinking back to everything... it all makes sense now.

Plutarch never openly threatened me. He even appeared to almost be advising me at times, kind of.

The Arena was perfect for my engineering and brains.

Every now and then a trap would prevent an enemy catching me right away to kill me.

It did seem quite easy for the Spark Shot 2.0 to enter the Arena...

All this time I assumed Plutarch as one of my most horrible, evil enemies I have ever had in my life... but I was wrong. It seems like he was perhaps one of my truest friends, on my side all along. Or maybe I'm just being optimistic. I don't doubt the fact I mean more to him as a symbol than a person... we've hardly spoken, really. But, if he doesn't want me strung up from a rope then perhaps we could get along.

"...Why didn't anybody tell me?" I ask Honorius softly. "Did none of you trust me? I wish I had known, it could've saved me a lot of fear and trauma. It could've made the other five a lot less traumatised. I could've saved more lives!"

"I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for so long," he says. I see that sorrow in his old eyes... reminds me of my own woe. "But if anything leaked, we'd all be executed. Victor status won't protect somebody from 'treason' of this amount. I told them you were responsible and could've been told sooner. But, it was agreed that the less people who knew the better, and that the lower chance of any leaking... the more chance the Hunger Games can be ended forever, same for the Capitol and Snow."

...I want to scream, shout and swear at Honorius - no, at everybody! - for lying and not telling me anything, but I just can't find it in me. I do understand why they kept it from me until now, but... it hurts. It hurts to imagine that, if I had known about this, I could have acted a lot better and maybe saved more people. Switch, Hatchet, Julian, Hovis, Sash and maybe even more people than just them could all be alive right now if I had known!

I could've done more than I did...

Honorius hugs me, but this time I shake him off. I don't feel like being hugged right now I just don't.

"How did you all get here anyway?" I ask him, lost. "Please don't tell me you were here while the Quell was going on."

"No, all of us Mentors were still in the Capitol," he assures me. That, at least, is something of a relief. To be left behind like that would be crushing... "We got out a few hours before the forcefield went down. Had to fly over to get you after all, and that takes time. A few contacts started a riot to distract the Peacekeepers and-."

"Wait, what? You flew to pick us up?" I say, raising my eyebrow up high. "I don't remember that part at all. The way _**I**_ remember it, myself and the other five were in no man's land for days."

"We would have picked you up, but... that gun turret of yours forced us to fly away before you shot us down. The Capitol Hovercraft catching up was also a bit of a factor," Honorius says, awkwardness in his eyes.

...

That Hovercraft had no weapons.

It never tried to attack us.

Escape was so close, and we didn't even know it!

"You... you were... right there," I babble, my breathing starting to hitch and feel painful again. "None of us knew it was you! None of us... if we had known then we'd have stopped and... oh God..."

If we'd just stopped and let them pick us up then Julian would still be alive right now! His death was even more pointless than it already was! If they had just told me the truth he could've been saved!

 _ **HE COULD'VE BEEN SAVED**_!

Again, I enter an episode. I'm panicking, wheezing, screaming... all the things I'm known for when I get upset. I cry and wail over all the lies, all the deaths... everything! Honorius lets me get it all out, not making a move to stop me. Though, I'm not so sure that he could even if he tried.

I feel a jab of some sort at the back of my neck. Very mild, not enough to hurt me, but everything is going dark all over again. I hear Honorius yelling at somebody, maybe a doctor but I'm not certain. I hit the pillows and everything becomes silent...

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

When I next wake up I see a set of clothes have been laid out for me. Very casual stuff, nothing special. I'd call it an indoor soldier outfit. Like what the people of Thirteen I saw earlier - right after the battle with Wormy - were wearing, but a bit tidier, better made.

I guess with me being their chosen face of a rebellion, they want me looking nice. I appreciate the fact they're giving me something to wear. My Arena clothes were wrecked, and this hospital gown... it makes me feel exposed.

I'm quick to dress myself before anybody can see me. Sitting up, I look around for a clock. None in sight though, and if were underground like Honorius said then it really could be any time at all.

I sit for a while, waiting for somebody - anybody, honestly - to come for me, but nobody is on their way. Maybe they're busy with other jobs, or other patients. Perhaps they're waiting for me to go to them.

It's always better to do something than nothing, so I walk to the door as soon as I'm dressed and my bandanna is in place. They've done a good job at fixing me up, but it doesn't remove the mental scars. I'm starting to feel afraid already.

I squeal at the shadow that moves near me and cower. It's only after a few moments that I realise the 'monster here to kill me' was just the shadow of the ceiling fan. I breath in and out rapidly, trying to calm down.

It's gonna be a long life of PTSD for me, assuming I live long enough to see it happen. But, if I can survive the Arena twice... maybe I could live through this?

I've done more with less... right?

The wounds are fresh and the pain on my mind if aflame, but maybe now that I am somewhere safe I can start to recover. If nothing else, I am sure there will be some damn good booze around here somewhere. Perhaps five bottles will make me feel more or less ok.

No, not again! Binging on alcohol isn't a fix, it just worsens it in the long term. I'm still a bit of an alcoholic, I don't need to make myself into an even bigger one. but it's so tempting...

Two bottles, that's it.

And, if I'm the face of this new rebellion going on, then I need to be strong, don't I? Theoretically, the stronger I am then the more likely the Capitol shall fall. That'd be perfect. No more Hunger Games, no more executions, no more nearly impossible quotas...

No more President Snow!

I take a deep breath and walk through the door. As I figured, I'm in another medical room - lucky me, getting a private room - and this one isn't empty. The first thing that enters my vision is a Smokey laying unconscious in a medical bed. Her breathing is soft, the heart monitor equally so, and Nemo is by her side, worried. Looks like he's made it out of things ok, or at least better than Smokey.

"Hey Nemo," I say as I make my way over. "How's Smokey doing?"

Nemo looked glad to see me, but doesn't react with joy or cheering. I'm grateful honestly, as I cannot really deal with loud noises right now. He just gives me a nod and a small smile. To me, it's priceless. His smile soon dies though and he looks grim.

"Smokey's alive, but she's not gonna be leaving the medical area for weeks at the earliest," he says, sighing. "That's what the doctor said anyway. Her chest was hurt really badly. After Matilda stepped on her so hard, uh, I think the doctor said she has something called flail chest. It'll take a lot of time and care to get Smokey back to normal. Another few hours without care and she could've died."

"Looks like we were just in time," I say. I sniffle a bit, seeing Smokey in this state. She looks even smaller than normal, laying in this bed hooked up to several machines.

I take a seat beside her bed, just... sitting. I'm not sure what I can really say here. I'd love it if she could wake up, so I can tell her I'm glad she's safe and that I am here for her. But, these things cannot be rushed. She'll walks up when her body is ready, though who knows when that might be.

Maybe it's a good thing I was unconscious for days. Seeing her being operated on would've been horrifying. It's nasty to think about... all the blood...

"At least she's ok for now," I say, wringing my hands.

"More than eighteen of us in the Quell can say," Nemo adds, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright Nemo?" I ask him. "Any way I can help?"

He looks at me. It's equal parts bitter and sad.

"They hid from us for so long, leaving us at the Capitol's mercy," he says, scowling. "They could've nuked them all! But... they just left us. Now we're on their side... Gadget, I'm not sure what to think about this. It's so much in one go."

"My thoughts exactly. It's a big change," I agree, meeting his gaze. "But, we have a chance to fight back and take them down now. A real chance."

"Yeah. It's a chance I'll be taking. Anything I can do to help end the Games and avenge Switch, Hatchet, mom, Marina and all the rest... I'll do it," he says, full of determination. "I took down Matilda... it didn't feel good, and it's made Gleam so angry, but I still did it, you know? So if I can do that, is a Peacekeeper really much harder? If I'm gonna be part of all this I'd have better gear than some crappy armour and a knife, so... I don't know. What I am saying is, thank you for saving me. And, wherever you lead, I'm ready to follow."

I don't know when I make the move to do it, but before I know it I'm giving Nemo a tight hug.

"You're a good man Nemo," I tell him, hugging him close. "I'm glad to have you on my side."

Eventually we part from each other and I rise up, heading for the door. As I reach it, I glance back once more. Nemo's back to looking over Smokey. I can only hope both of them will be able to find some form of peace in this crazy world we live in.

For that matter, I hope I do as well. Who knows, maybe the first step torwards peace lies beyond the medical room.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

It's like a maze down here, corridor after corridor. I wonder where everybody is? I guess at a meeting, but even still you would think that somebody would be walking around on patrol to tell me where everything is. Perhaps where Lacey is, or Gleam and Bovin. The rest of my friends from Three. Just anybody, honestly. I'm starting to feel uneasy over being alone.

Plus, I want to know who is in charge around here. Who's the leader, the one that I'm gonna be working with to crush the Capitol? Was it that women I saw before I blacked out? She called me 'her Mockingjay'... not sure what that means, but if I could find her then maybe I could ask.

Of course, that requires finding people to ask for directions and right now I can't see anybody. I think I've been going around in circles, but I'm not certain. I wonder if any security cameras are around, focused on me getting lost. One must wonder if the security guards are giggling over me being unable to find my way...

"Wish I knew where the cafeteria was. I'm hungry," I say, holding my stomach. "I need a drink too."

Rounding a corner I see somebody and ready myself to speak, but my voice dies swiftly in my throat. After all, it's Gleam who is walking my way. Seeing me makes her stumble a bit and become very quiet.

We're walking slowly as if to pass each other, but as we get near one another we come to a halt. I'd like to speak to her and... well, I doubt she wants to speak to me, but maybe she has something she needs to say?

This is awkward.

"Um... hello, Gleam," I say after a few moments have gone by. "Good to see you're all, uh, fixed up. Poison all gone?"

"Yes... they say it's out of my body," she says, a hand to her arm, rubbing it slow and awkward. "Uh, that gunshot to your shoulder feel better?"

"I think they got the bolt out, yes," I reply. Oh dammit, I should've just kept walking, shouldn't I? "...I'm glad you're alive."

"Um... thank you?" she says, again looking very unsure of what to say. I guess that makes two of us.

It occurs to me that Gleam kind of left me at the worm monster's mercy rather than help me fight it. I don't have it in me to get angry; it was an extreme situation and she was poisoned. I killed it regardless, didn't I? But, it's on my mind and I bet it's on Gleam's mind as well.

She may be safe for now, but Matilda and Wonder sure aren't. Like hundreds and hundreds of tributes, their lives ended with them bloodied and sprawled out in the dirt. I'm still hurting over my own friends that passed away, and no doubt Gleam is feeling the same kind of grief. I feel her pain.

I also feel so damn awkward as we stand here silently.

"Uh, so, good talk?" she says.

"Yeah, good talk," I say, looking anywhere but at her eyes.

It's not long before we quickly move on past each other. It's hard to be around each other at the moment, but if we're gonna be on the same side - or at least living in the same place - then we're gonna have to get used to each other. Maybe in a few months we'll be able to do that?

"Excuse me?" says a voice.

I turn, seeing a soldier walk up. I think she's a soldier anyway, she's wearing the same military uniform a lot of Thirteen seems to wear. Though, for all I know maybe it's just standard fashion and she's actually a dancer?

"Yes?" I say to her.

"You're Miss Byte, correct?" she asks me.

"That's me. The, uh, girl who killed that nasty worm," I say, again feeling awkward. This is my life now, introducing myself as a worm killer...

"Alma Coin wishes to speak with you," she continues. "I am to lead you to the cafeteria so that you can get some food. After that, another guard will come to collect you."

"Food sounds good," I say, longingly. Quickly I follow after the woman as quick as I can without overtaking her. "So, who is Alma Coin?"

"She's the President of District Thirteen," says the woman. "She's very eager to meet you. Eager by her standards."

"I feel popular lately," I say, weakly chuckling. "Um... is Lacey alright? I've not seen her since I woke up. She's ok, right? Right?!"

"She's alright," the woman assures me. "She's in a therapy session right now and will be for a few hours. She's being taken care of, you can be sure of that. You'll see her soon, but first there are things to be done."

"...Ok. But, if you see her please tell her I'm worried about her. I need to see her," I plead. My eyes water a bit, even with the good news that she's being given help.

"If I pass by that way then I shall," she says, nodding. "Until then, cafeteria. It's just a few corridors this way."

"Do you have cherry shandy?" I ask, hopeful. "Or, whisky? Rum? I'm fine with anything, so long as it's alcohol of some kind. I _need_ a drink."

"Sorry, Miss Byte, but Thirteen has banned alcohol. It's not been permitted in decades," she says, shaking her head. "We have water though? That Worm Mutt damaged some of the water pipes but-."

I don't listen any further. I'm too horrified by the living nightmare that has just been revealed to me.

NO BOOZE?!

No! No! No!

Why would they even ban something like that?! So many people need it! I certainly do!

I guess it's one way to overcome alcoholism. Oh dear, the withdrawal isn't going to be fun at all...

* * *

 **(A few minutes later...)**

* * *

The food is amazing! Perhaps not the same kind of luxury at the Capitol or the homely taste that Three always used to have, but it's some really good stuff. A nice plate of fried vegetables and somewhat dry meat, and a nice pint of water to go with it. What could be better than a meal like this?

Keep in mind I've been eating mostly Arena rations for over a week. At this point, fresh bread is a delicacy to me.

I wolf the food down quickly, unable to find it in me to go slowly. I just can't. Of course, not only is the food soon gone but it's also not fond before I start to cough and choke on a piece of carrot that might have been just a bit big for me. I'm only wheezing and gagging for a few seconds before somebody quickly moves over behind me.

"Careful there," says a voice, one that I know belongs to Bovin. "You don't want yourself choking to death right after making it to safety, and I sure don't want that either."

Bovin held me firmly around my chest for a moment, helping me cough up the carrot. It goes flying into a nearby wall. Oh dear... I sure hope nobody sure that...

"Thanks Bovin," I say, grateful the man from Ten was here. "That was a close one."

"Just be sure to chew better next time," he says. Moving into my sight, he sits across from me. "By the way, you have a few girls who have been asking over you. One of which had some very interesting theories about Ten, cropcircles and UFO's."

That sounds like Magnette to me. Of course, the girls are here! I saw Diode and she's, thankfully, alright for now. But, how are Tech, Cache and Magnette? Injured? Traumatised? ...Grieving over Flick's death?

Part of me is desperate to see my friends again. The rest of me is worried over what state I might see them in when I do.

"Where are they?" I ask him.

"They'll probably be here soon," he says, getting up. "As for me, I have some catching up of my own to do."

"Oh really? With who?" I ask, curious. "Wait... are you gonna blow my mind by telling me you're undercover and have been from Thirteen all along? Was Valley in on this? Did... did she fake her death?!"

Bovin chuckles, a sad smile upon his face.

"If only that were the truth," he says, shaking his head. "Here I thought cropcircles were a conspiracy, so says your friend. No, turns out an old friend of mine is right here in Thirteen. Dalton, not seen the man in years. His younger brother got reaped and then a boy from Two... well, he left Ten. It's great to see him again."

Bovin gives me a warm smile. It's the first genuine smile I've seen. Not one that has any kind of grim or sad side to it, or any toughness. Just... a smile.

"You didn't save my daughter, but that's on me as well. You did, however, save me and helped me find a friend of mine. Thanks Gadget. Anytime you need something, you come right to me, ok?" Bovin says, giving me a nod.

"Hey Bovin," a man says, walking over. "Wanna just sit and tell cattle stories for hours, for old time's sake? Just like when we were kids?"

The man looks like he'd be from Ten. Pretty tan, plenty of muscle, a bit of a 'southern drawl' as some people call it to his words... this must be Dalton. I can't but notice his large mane of dark hair. It must have been years since he last had it cut!

"I'd love nothing more," Bovin says, chuckling.

Bovin follows Dalton off, the latter glancing at me.

"Pleasure to meet you," he says to me. "...Just remember, you're not safe yet. Not 'til the day the fighting ends for good. But you're a strong woman, I'm sure you you'll take us there before long."

"Oh come on Dalton, she's earned a moment of relief," Bovin tells him.

Off they go, soon relaxing to joke around and just enjoy life while they have the time to. I'm glad Bovin has found some form of relief. I'm especially glad he's there for me if - or rather _when_ , as it's better to be realistic - I need him. But, that friend of his... Dalton is correct. It's not over yet.

Eight is bombed, Three is overrun and I don't know anything about the other Districts right now. The Quell is over, but the 'Games' are truly just getting started.

The war games, that is. One such game being 'blow up a District. Whoever destroys the most sock factories gets double points!'... bastards.

I'm not able to dwell on it for long though, not when my friends are quickly running over to tackle me into one massive group hug. We're all in a heap of hugs on the floor, but I don't care. Sure, the impact dazed me a little, but right now I'm just sobbing in relief that I'm able to hold my friends again and they're doing much the same.

"We missed you so much!" Cache squeals, burying her face against my shoulder. "Don't ever got into the Hunger Games again, please!"

"I won't," I promise. This is one promise I am sure I can keep.

"You saved our lives," Tech says, shaking a little. She stares at me in wonder, as if having trouble believing it's really me. "If you hadn't warned Diode... thank you! Thank you..."

She sniffles, wiping some tears away. Happy tears.

"Even after how mean we used to be to you, you still saved us anyway," she says, shaking. "I don't deserve this, do I?"

"Everybody deserves to grow up without fear of death or violence," I tell her. My thought rest on Flick... she deserved the same. "What kind of monster would I be to just let things happen?"

I look at Magnette, holding her the closest to me of the gang. She relaxes, enjoying the hug.

"Besides, Magnette was the one who had the theory about Thirteen. It was only because she noticed the mockingjay in the footage on the news that I even knew to come here. That _we_ did, actually," I say. I cannot take all the credit after all, far from it. "She deserves hugs too. Also, can I get up?"

The girls all release me, letting me rise up and dust myself off. Oh boy, that's a lot of people staring at us right now. They quickly look away, much to my relief, and us girls all sit around the table together. Magnette receives many thanks and looks flattered... perhaps a little smug, too.

"Oh, you know... just being observant really," she says, modest. Swiftly though, her modest look is replace by a cheeky smirk. Even with how tired and scratched she is, that life in her eyes remains. "So, I think we can all agree my theories are valid now. So, on that note the Tech Gods-."

"Oh not that nonsense again!" Diode puts her hands over her face, groaning. "Seriously? I mean, seriously?"

I can't help but ponder it myself. Honestly, after making it this far despite all the horrific dangers and trouble I've had to face, maybe there is a higher power looking after me? Even if there isn't, it's comforting to think about.

We chatter for a while, staying close to each other - Cache cannot stop hugging me, it seems - but it's hard to ignore the Mutt in the room. Or, lack of one? Uh, not that Flick is a Mutt but... oh, you know what I mean...

"So..." I trail off, unsure of how to word this. My eyes just land on the empty space next to Magnette. Being so close to my conspiracy theorist friend, that's where Flick would have been sitting.

"It was horrible," Diode says, seething. Not at me, but at the injustice of it all. "She was alive, and then she wasn't. We were all hungry, upset and just scared. We'd been screaming over if the berries were safe to eat or not for ages, then we just cried and... and I said I hated her. I didn't mean it, I didn't! Then she got furious and said the berries were all hers and she wasn't gonna share with me ever again and..."

Diode begins crying. Not a loud wail or the kind of crying like if her dress got ruined by mud, but a different sort. A worse sort. She weeps softly, her head down on the table. It's constant, quiet and so utterly broken.

"I know I can be a mean glitch sometimes, but she always mattered to me... she died thinking I forgot that," she chokes on her sobs, even as Tech holds her close. "I suck as our leader!"

The group try to assure her of this not being true, but it's gonna take a lot to get through to Diode. Before I can try and do my bit for her, I'm already being led off to meet Alma Coin. As much as I want to meet her and despite all the questions in my head, I can't keep my gaze off my miserable friends. Safe, but sobbing. At least they have each other.

And, they have me. But, will I be enough? Am I what they need, really? I wonder... is Flick's body still out there or did she get a proper burial? If her corpse is laying somewhere, it's only right she be properly put to rest.

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

I stand outside a door, waiting. Just waiting. I was told to stay here until Alma Coin called me into her office. It's been a while though... or, maybe I'm just impatient? I guess being the leader of this place she'd have a very busy schedule. I don't doubt she has a lot of things to do. If she's a rebel leader, she must have a lot of plans she has to look over to ensure Panem becomes a better, kinder place. I can't help smiling at the thought of a leader who actually gives a damn over her people.

There's plenty to still feel sad about, but hope is starting to come back into my heart. Or, maybe it's just some sense of forced optimism? Anything's better than crying and thinking we're doomed.

The door opens and a man walks out - the same man who carried me into Thirteen before I passed out. Boggs, I think? - looking serious. He looks at me. I can't help taking a step back, more out of instinct than anything else.

"President Coin will see you now," he tells me.

He leaves while I turn to the door. I take a breath and enter it, gently closing it behind me.

I expected a much grander room than this, but I guess nowhere but the Capitol can be grand to the point of crazy. This room is a lot smaller, simpler. Shelves of books and probably hundred of files, a few paintings on the walls of scenic areas such as a lake, a standard wooden desk with papers and a mockingjay figurine on it... and sitting on a chair behind the desk is Alma Coin, the same woman I saw before I passed out.

I'd not forget that hair of hers, nor the grey eyes she has. She's the one who called me her mockingjay.

She's the one calling the shots around here. I better not piss her off...

"Gadget, good to see you're alive and able to move around," Alma says, gesturing to the empty seat across from her. "Please, sit down."

I obey, keeping my eyes upon Alma. I'm not really sure where this talk is going, though she doesn't appear to be hostile at the very sight of me. This alone puts her above Snow and, well... honestly, lots of people I've met in my life, really?

"How are you?" she asks me. I can see a sympathetic look in those grey eyes of hers. "It can't have been an easy journey. Two Hunger Games... more than any child should have to go through. Disgraceful. We're going to leave the Capitol crushed underfoot Gadget. Nobody will suffer like you have again."

"When you sum it up like that, it's easy to see I'm kind of a mess," I say, quietly. "It's been, um... very hard, Alma. I wasn't even totally sure my plan would work. But, we're alive and... and..."

I trail off. This is the leader of the District that ran away and left the rest of us to die. She hasn't made any move to help the rest of us until now. Not last year, not five years ago, nor ten. I know there is a rebellion that's been under wraps, but... it's hard to ignore this factor. All the children dead, because they ran away.

I feel like I'm the last person who should judge somebody or some place for fleeing from danger as that's the only reason I didn't die at the start of the Seventy Fourth Hunger Games, but my own cowardice hasn't killed anybody. Not yet. Maybe I should just say nothing?

"By all means, please speak your mind," she tells me. "If we're going to be on the same side, we need to be honest."

"...Your District abandoned us," I say softly. "Hundreds of children are dead because Thirteen ran away. Thousands of people outside the Games died from Peacekeeper violence, executions and all the rest of it. Why? Why did you leave us? I mena, not you-you, but Thirteen-you and... um... I'm sorry, forget I said anything."

I expect to be yelled at. Alma frowns for a moment, but then she looks patient... understanding, even.

"The war was going badly. We were not even sure if we could win," Alma says, distant. "It could've been all over anyway, and then Thirteen would be sending in tributes as well. I wasn't alive then , but the way I've heard it told is that it was the long-game, basically. be free of attacks and the Capitol itself. Build up our forces for years until the time comes to strike them down. Now is that time. It won't make up for the dead, but we can stop there being anymore dead."

She sighs. Getting up, she paces a little.

"Did you know even here in Thirteen we receive the signal and sound waves that let us tune into the Games? Did you know we all feel horrible every time we see it?" she asks me. "I agree with you, those in power in Thirteen all those decades ago did make a cowardly move. In some ways smart, but brains don't make up for death, I suppose."

She turns to me, kneeling a little so that she's level with me as I sit here.

"But I can promise you this," she says, firmly. "We _will_ make the Capitol pay for what they have done. You will _never_ suffer again, same for your friends. And... if you need anything, come to me and I'll try to make it happen, or do as close to it as I can. You're the Mockingjay Gadget, you should be treated as such."

"So when you say mockingjay... what does that require of me?" I ask her. "...Thanks for not snapping at me for my question. I know Thirteen couldn't have known about the Hunger Games being instated, but... well, I understand your view."

"Thank you. I expect when we reveal ourselves there will be dissent, but it'll be handled one step at a time," she says, confident as can be. "That's where you being the Mockingjay comes in, actually. You inspire people Gadget. They like you... _admire_ you. If you can use that appeal, that admiration, that... everything you are to make people see that the Capitol has to be battled and that following Thirteen is the answer to all of the problems in life, Snow will stand no chance."

"I inspire people?" I ask, blankly. "I'm... uh... you've seen the speeches I make, right? I'm awkward as hell."

"Yet you escaped the Arena twice and have the gentle sort of personality the majority of people like," she tells me, assuringly. Smoothly, even. "I felt a little inspired too, honestly. The point is, with you backing us and using your words and actions in Propos... you could really turn the tide of the war."

"I... whoa... um..." I can't help blushing. I feel so flattered right now. It's a nice feeling... "How do I do a Propo?"

"We'll go over the details in due time," she tells me. "But basically we'd film you peaking out against the cruelty of the Capitol, doing things that further our cause... that kind of stuff, really. It won't be anything overly complicated or dangerous. Speaking of which, I'll be needing to oversee some Hovercraft take-offs soon. They're heading out to Eight to try and find some survivors. What happened there was sick, disgusting, wrong. The place is a wreck. That friend of yours, Lacey, is heartbroken. All the more reason to fight back."

"...You know what? I agree," I say. I feel myself getting heated, angry even. If you mess with Lacey or anybody innocent, you mess with _me_! "Maybe we could film a propo in Eight? Show people what they're, um, fighting to prevent happening to them?"

"I like that idea," Alma says, slowly smiling. "Of course, we'd need to ensure you won't be in serious danger from it, but given time perhaps that can be worked out."

Alma rises and heads to the door. I get up as well, as I guess she won't just let me be in her office unsupervised.

"You just stick with me Gadget and listen to my cause. We'll make some big changes to Panem," Alma says, looking pleased. "With Snow out of the picture and the Games abolished... well, I'm looking forward to what comes next for Panem as a whole. Aren't you?"

"I sure am," I agree, unable to keep a perky smile off my face. Finally, things are going my way! "Thanks for meeting with me Alma. I'm glad you care."

"I should be thanking you. You've really proven yourself as a perfect mockingjay for the rebellion," Alma says, a hand upon my shoulder. "Any problems, please come and see me. If somebody doesn't let you in because of a meeting or something such as that, just use the code phrase 'Thirteen Lucky'. I'll make sure my mockingjay won't be in any kind of trouble."

We soon part ways. Alma certainly looks in a good mood, a confident smile on her face. A smile I caused... it's nice to know I was able to make somebody happy even with the state I am in. Of course, she made me happy as well. Imagine, a leader who cares. One who cares about me! Me! That feeling of hope in my heart is getting a lot bigger now.

Though, I still need to find where Lacey is. I wish I'd asked Alma for a map. Doh!

* * *

 **(Later...)**

* * *

It took some time but I managed to find my way back to the cafeteria. I'm starting to feel a bit shaky and grumpy due to the lack of booze. I really, really need some of the good stuff soon. Withdrawal is gonna make me go crazy! Still, focusing on positive, happy thoughts is making it a lot easier to cope. Best of all, thoughts like how Alma cares about me and that we're currently safe from all sorts of danger are hard to break or ruin.

It feels nice, being secure in the knowledge I'm not about to die any minute. Maybe I'll even live to the ripe old age of twenty one at this rate? That'd be wonderful.

For now, I'm alone. The girls all went off to bed a while ago. Tech assured me she'll look after Diode tonight and make sure she won't be in a terrible state. I was grateful, but I made sure to tell her that she can come ask me to assist if she, or rather Diode, needs me to. It also reminds me, where exactly is my bedroom anyway? It suddenly occurs to me that not only do I not know where the bedrooms are, but I have no idea where mine is or who my room mate will be. Though, I'd love if it Lacey was with me. It'd be comforting.

I'm broken from my thoughts when Mirrus sits down beside me. The warm look in his eyes and that proud smile... I won't forget that look. We both embrace in a tight hug, glad to be reunited once more. It's been so long. Too long.

"It's good to see you Mirrus," I say, not letting him go. "So good."

He gives me a smile in return. I know he feels the same as I do.

"How was everything at the Capitol?" I ask as we release each other. "I'm gonna guess it wasn't fun"

Mirrus gives a thumbs down, scowling at the thought of that terrible city. Yeah, I can agree with that. I guess one could call me, um, a bit biased against them.

"So, how are you? I mean, after all of this... I don't know, it's impossible to really talk it over in one day," I say, shaking my head. "So much has happened. A lot of people are furious, depressed... or dead. It's not fun."

 _-I'm ready for war. I've been ready for years.-_

"You sure?" I ask him. "It's a lot more gruesome than any Hunger Games. Way more than twenty three people to, uh, play against."

 _-I've got nothing to lose. I'm an Avox, and a friend of the mockingjay. What do I have to live for if the Capitol stays as it is?-_

Fact is, Mirrus would have nothing. Nothing besides a nasty execution or a life in a cell. He's a fighter, my friend is. A fighter Snow will really have to watch out for.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask him. "I'm the symbol of the rebellion, it seems. I'm meant to use my words to get people to side with us. I'd guess you're gonna do something else?"

He nods, slow and cold.

 _-I'm gonna burn the Capitol to the ground Gadget. Just like they destroyed Eight! My home... it's gone! All those innocent people, dead. Everything... gone. Just gone.-_

He seethe silently, narrowing his eyes. It's actually a little scary, seeing the amount of pure hatred in his eyes. Even Matilda didn't have that much the last time she looked at me...

 _-Every last man and woman of the Capitol, especially that bastard Snow, is gonna die.-_

"Wait, all of them!? I... I mean, I understand hating them and I completely agree Snow and his inner circle should be punished for their crimes... but what about the innocents who hurt nobody? Or the newborns who haven't even lived long enough to know what the Games or Districts even are?" I ask, trying to calm him down a bit. "I understand revenge, but at least let's make it payback to the people who truly deserve it."

He gives me a look and shakes his head slowly.

 _-What about all the innocent men, women and children in Eight who didn't do anything wrong? What about the newborns among them? Some may have been born only **hours** before the bombs dropped. They received no mercy, so why should anybody in the Capitol? I see no reason why.-_

It's some time before either of us speak. Mirrus is angry, and I totally get why. He has a right to be. But, I have a right to feel that he's taking this way too far.

"Would we really be much better if we did the same?" I ask him, quietly. "I'm not fully convinced we would be. I mean, we're the good guys... right?"

Mirrus is silent, as usual. He doesn't make any gestures or nods of any sort. He just frowns, staring straight ahead.

"I just don't want you becoming a boy you're not," I say to him, quietly. "You're a good person Mirrus. You're not a warmonger."

He looks at me. He seems appreciative, but I don't think he's backing down. Maybe... maybe he will, given time? The bombing and the start of the war is still extremely recent. Nobody is in their right state of mind at the moment.

 _-We have a chance to fight back. After what they've done to me, to you, to everybody we love... I'm gonna take that chance. It's not just for me though. It's for you, and all of us.-_

He stares at the wall for a bit, and I join him. It's hard to know what else can be said right now.

"Just don't be reckless," I tell him. "...Uh, besides all that war stuff... Mirrus, I'm so glad to see you. It was hell in the Arena."

He gives me another hug, one I'm grateful to return. Though, he releases me quickly. I suppose now is not the time for hugs.

-It's hell outside of it too. I did what I could to calm your friends down, but they're in a bad way right now. The loss of Flick hit them hard.-

"I expected as much. Thanks for helping them," I say to him. "Are you upset Flick's dead?"

-She didn't like me much because I'm an Avox, so I'm not distraught... but, honestly, I'll miss her all the same.-

"I'm sure she'd appreciate that," I say quietly.

Again, we're silent for a while. As we sit, a thought occurs to me.

"Where's Dayta?" I ask him, starting to feel nervous. "Is he... d-d-dead...?"

Mirrus quickly shakes his head. Oh thank goodness...

 _-He's in therapy as well. He's not been handling things well ever since you got on that Hovercraft. He thinks he's a horrible excuse for a brother, for how he used to act towards you before the Seventy Fourth Games. He even hit himself with the Spark Shot 2.0 and dented it.-_

That explains the damage the weapon had when I first received it. Oh Dayta, where are you brother of mine? I mean, ok, Mirrus told me, but... I just hope I can see him soon, assure him it's alright and that I'm here for him, safe and sound. It hurts when people attack somebody, but it reminds me of saying I once heard at school.

There's nobody more tormented than somebody who is put to the sword of their own remorse.

We sit together for maybe an hour, just sitting. Right now, that's about all we can do, or want to do really. I have no idea of the time, but I don't really care. Nobody's coming to tell us to move, so it must not be time for bed yet. That, or we just have privileged to stay up late.

Mirrus reaches into one of his pockets and passes me a gift box. I look it over and looking at him.

 _-Present from Coin. She said to not tell anybody about it once you get it.-_

I open the present up, and I cannot stop the eager grin that appears on my face.

A big bottle of cherry sandy! Yes! Yes! Yes!

Alma really _is_ the best leader ever!

I'm ready to chug it all down, but I freeze. Outside the cafeteria I see somebody pass by in the hallway. Even in a standard, dark green kind of military outfit there's no missing those curls. It's Lacey. Oh thank goodness, seeing her alive... it brings me relief like nothing else. I can only hope the therapy gave her some sort of help.

Looking at the direction she's gone, I glance at Mirrus.

 _-Go to her Gadget, she needs you now. I'm gonna go get some rest anyway.-_

"Thanks Mirrus," I say, rising up to my feet.

 _-Told you that you set my gaydar off.-_

I pout, leering at him. That smug grin on his face is not a good look for him!

"Gay or not, I still outrank you," I whisper, huffing. I lightly tap him on the nose. "Don't you forget it, buddy."

He chuckles, holding up his hands in mock surrender.

 _-I can't blame you, she is beautiful.-_

"I thought you liked Smokey?" I say to him, raising an eyebrow.

 _-Hey, you have pretty friends. I'm fourteen. Is it really that much of a surprise?-_

Put that way, I guess he has a point. I just chuckle briefly, shake my head and talk off after Lacey.

Naturally, I bring the bottle of cherry shandy. I cannot be without it!

* * *

 **(Not much later...)**

* * *

After all the fighting and the pain I've gone through, there's something serene about a silence. Not a silence where the only thing I feel is tension and paranoia of some horrible monster striking me down from behind, but just... silence.

Or rather, silence besides the sound of the gentle rainfall. Despite the protests of some of the staff, Lacey and I were allowed on the surface outside Thirteen. We're only a short ways from the entrance, so it's not like the soldiers won't flood out and protect us in about one and a half seconds if anything did happen. But right now, I think we're safe.

The sun is just about set over the horizon. A gentle rain falls upon the surface all around, even upon us, but I don't mind. After being stuck in that nasty Arena... it makes me appreciate real rain and a real sunset a lot more. It's beautiful.

Lacey sits beside me, looking out at the setting sun past the mountain in the distance. It's been some time since either of us said a word. Right now, we're just... sitting. It's comforting. The bottle of cherry shandy lays a distance away. Sure, I want to drink it, but I'm so sure Lacey would appreciate me getting drunk beside her. So, without complaint I'll wait until our time out here is done before I start drinking.

What do I tell her, though? Her home is destroyed... I can't act like her mommy is guaranteed to be alive either. Some people from Eight were saved by those in Thirteen, but not many. Nobody Lacey personally knew. The Hovercrafts are not back yet, so right now there's nothing to do but wait.

I'll admit, I'm starting to hate waiting.

"Lacey, how are you hanging in there?" I eventually ask her. "I'm worried... is there anything I can do? Please tell me if there is."

"I don't know," she says, softly. Wounded, even. "My home's gone Gadget. Everything I knew and probably most people I loved growing up... they're gone. Once the hovercrafts come back we'll know for sure. I... I could be an orphan, and not even know it yet. I'm not used to being alone like this, it's scary. I know I have you and I... I care about you. But, I guess with family it's different."

She wipes away a tear, still looking out past the mountains.

"I'm kind of an orphan too," I slowly say a few moments later. "I'm fourteen, not an adult, and both my parents are dead."

"You still have Dayta," she says. "And, uh, the other one was called Flux right?"

"Yeah," I say. "I don't know where he is now, but I doubt he loves me."

"Well, you have one brother who does. I just feel so alone right now," she says, sniffling. "I'm sorry, I'm trying to not be a drain, but-."

"Please, let it out as much as you need to," I tell her. I slowly take her into a hug. She doesn't resist, instead laying against me. "We're all hurting. It's alright to be sad."

She lets it out. She cries and sobs all while I hold her close. I'm not sure if holding her helps, but it's what I'm doing. Losing her home... sickening. I'm furious for all the dead and how evil the action was. Lacey's no doubt feeling that in addition to all the pain of memories, loved ones... everything you'd expect of a resident of District Eight.

The sun has set deeper by the time she finally stops crying and starts quietly sniffling again. It's getting darker now, and the rain is gone. I can distantly hear crickets chirping.

"What are we going to do?" she asks me. "I know the therapy session was... ok. It helped to talk about things a bit. But it's not a quick fix. How are we gonna get past this? Just... how?"

"I think the best thing we can do is to work with Alma on all this. She's gonna lead this rebellion and make them sorry," I tell her, still holding her close. "I can't undo what happened to Eight. Nobody can. But... whatever you need, I'll do my best to make it happen for you. You've always been here for me Lacey, believing in me when I never believed in myself. Now it's my turn to be here for you. You trust me, right?"

"With my life," she says, nodding. My heart aches when I see all those tears. Moreso when I see how that smile is so incredibly forced. Her life's been going downhill for so long...

"Then trust me on this. I'll make sure this story of ours has a happy ending. I'm not sure what that ending is yet, but it'll be something worth fighting for. We have to fight to protect the people and the things in life we love, right? Maybe I'm rambling... just, whatever happens we're in this together," I say as I take her hand, squeezing it. "It's been that way since early on, right? Us being a team."

"Ever since you saved me from the Careers when they saw my fire," she says, nodding. She squeezes my hand in return, though her hand is shaky.

"Well, we're gonna be on the winning team," I tell her. No, I _promise_ her. "...They want me as the face of the rebellion, but I've never really felt great on camera. Maybe I could ask Alma if both of us could do the propos together. We may be able to go to Eight for one of them... we could pay some respects, if you'd want?"

She nods silently.

"I'd like that," she chokes out, whimpering. "Anything to stop the pain."

I'm not sure if the pain can stop. Some of these mental scars will always be here, sadly. So long as we're here together and giving it all we have, perhaps it'll hurt a bit less.

Eventually the stars are starting to come out, but we still sit here quietly. It's peaceful. A bit tense, but peaceful. Lacey's starting to fall asleep, but I stay awake and keep a look out for the hovercrafts. Who knows, Minda may still be alive. Surely being with her mommy would make Lacey feel better. I hope so anyway.

I look up when I hear the entrance to Thirteen open. I feel relieved, seeing Dayta once again. He looks so tired, like he's hardly slept lately. I can relate to that so very much. I can only wince upon seeing the bruise on his head... is that the result of him striking himself? Shit...

He runs to me the instant he sees me, pulling me into a tight hug. I yelp, trying to stay balanced while also hugging him in return and keeping my other arm around Lacey. He sobs and soon I'm sobbing as well.

"I was so worried, so afraid," he stammers, shaking badly. "I thought you were gonna die..."

"Not when I had you to come back to," I reply, barely holding back my own weeping. I've missed this, so much. "You hit yourself...?"

"I couldn't control myself. I just... the guilt, the shame, all the times I never helped when you were hurt before you were reaped the first time. It all hit me in one horrible go when I overheard dad muttering over what he did to you in the elevator... the night before the Games," he takes a deep breath, holding me tighter. Ack, too tight! "I just broke down and saw I've been a _**horrible**_ older brother for so long, and it took you nearly being killed to shake me out of it. What kind of a person needs something like _that_ to make them see they're in the wrong?!"

He shudders, gathering his words. As for me, I try to not run out of air.

"It's going to be a long time before I can forgive myself. A long time," he says, releasing me and sitting close. He shudders, his breath light, rapid and choked. "But, I'm on your side. No matter what happen, you _can_ count on me. I mean it. I'm sorry."

"I believe you," I say, giving him a squeeze to the shoulder. "I forgive you. I've forgiven you long ago, brother."

The three of us sit like this for some time, sharing each other's comfort. It's nice, being able to sit and not fear getting our throats cut. I just wish the Hovercrafts of survivors would return soon, so Lacey can have something to be happy about.

...There will be survivors, right? ...Right?

Don't look at me like that, even if it is unlikely it's better than just assuming they're all dead.

Looking at Lacey and Dayta though... I think it's clear that they're trying to stay strong for my sake. I guess I appreciate it after all the horrible stuff I've been going through. Actually, no, I really appreciate it. But, I don't want that to come at the cost of their happiness. They deserve to let the pain and tears out just as much as I do, maybe even moreso.

Lacey is still sad, so very sad, and Dayta is barely holding together. They're both close to crying. I fear that the worst may be yet to come for these two. When you hear that and then look at days gone by it really shows how shit the world we live in truly is. But, it doesn't have to be this way.

Not so long as we have something, or somebody, to fight for and a reason to fight for it.

"When will they get here," Lacey mumbles, wiping away more tears.

"Any time now," I say to her. "If they don't, then I'll stay out here until they do. It's no trouble."

"Isn't it? I mean, you need to sleep," she quietly says.

"Maybe so. But, I can't do that when family and friends might be on the way here for you," I reply to her. "If it means getting them to you a little faster, what's it matter that I lose a few hours?"

With that, I give her a quick peck on the cheek. I can't help blushing a little, seeing how her face turns just a bit red.

"Ok..." she says, quickly looking out at the mountain. "Thanks... for everything."

"Likewise Lacey," I say to her. "Dayta, how are you holding up?"

"Better now that I have my sister back," he says, distant. He may say better, but I don't miss the pain in his eyes. He smacked himself with a metal weapon out of guilt! "Still not great though. But... I'll make it through the night."

For now, that's good enough for me, though I really hope to be able to make things better for both of them as soon as possible. Again we sit silently, looking out for any sign of the hovercrafts. The silence is empty, but... kind of peaceful. All there is are occasional chirps of crickets and a gentle whisper of the wind here and there.

That, and my heart pounding from something other than mortal terror.

* * *

 **(Time passes...)**

* * *

I'm all alone now, as Dayta and Lacey went to bed a while ago. The staff assured me they'd make sure they would get to their beds safe and sound - and also gave me directions to my room later. I'm sharing with Lacey - so now, I'm just sitting here in the night, watching the sky. It's a bit cold, but it's at least giving me time to think about things.

I have no idea what is coming next in life. War, yes... but what does that mean for Panem, for everybody I love, and hate? I just wish I knew more.

Three is captured, Eight is dead and the world is in a riot as I speak. All this, and I'm the girl who has to lead this rebellion to victory. Or, if not lead then at least inspire. I'm worried... can I do that, inspire people? The thought of failing to be good enough and what would happen sends shivers up my spine.

Well, no sense crying and sobbing over it. I've done enough of that already. It's time to stand up strong and fight! Fight for a better future! Under Alma's leadership... you know, I really do think we can do this. The Capitol might finally fall, and the Games will never again harm another innocent child. the thought makes the hope and courage in me bubble up. It's truly a future worth fighting for.

I just hope that fear won't control me again. Even now, I have so many fears.

My eyes land upon the bottle of cherry shandy, still unopened. I could easily drink away the pain for the night and enjoy being totally drunk well into tomorrow. Tastes great, lowers the stress and I get to feel nice and floaty for ages. I grab the bottle eagerly ready to chug.

I pause before I open it.

I think of what it is I'm here for. To help the rebels, to take Snow down, to be there for all the people I love so very much. They need me. They need me badly. If I get myself drunk, am I really going to be able to help them at all? In fact, won't the withdrawal become worse later on?

But the drink is still tempting. It's a raging battle in my head of pleasure against responsibility. I've been trying to get past my love of booze for a while now, but right now it feels like I need a good drink more than anything. There's no more in Thirteen.

...

"I'm not thirsty," I say, narrowing my eyes.

I toss the bottle away as hard as I can. It flies through the air, coming to a landing a distance away. I hear a faint smash as the bottle breaks, the drink inside no doubt already absorbed by the dirt.

I sit down, stunned by what I did. I threw away the only booze I had! ...I start to smile over the fact I was able to do this. I was able to say no to a drink, all by myself.

Why would I need to depend on a drink when I'm surrounded by people who love me? The more I think about it, the more confident I feel that I made the right choice.

Looking up at the night sky, I close my eyes and gather my courage. I'll need it for the months ahead, so much. President Snow's face appears in my mind. His snake eyes, his evil smile, that confident look he always has no matter the situation.

My fists start to tremble.

"You turned me into a rebel Snow, your worst nightmare even," I say, breathing in and then out. I feel the night breeze wash over me. "This is one nightmare you won't be waking up from. I pity you Snow... I pity how you'll never know the value of love and kindness. The value of being a good person."

He might never know the value, but I do. That's why I'll fight and fight and fight for this cause until we win or I die. And... amazing and unlikely as it is, there's a fact there that cannot be overlooked.

I'm not dead yet.

* * *

 **END OF BOOK 2...**

* * *

 **TRIBUTE NOTES**

 **Gleam:** I feel that it's ironic that the only Career who survived is also the only person who at no point in time killed anybody be it directly or indirectly. Just wanting to bring that up as I find it both funny and interesting. Anyway, Gleam herself I found to be fun to write for if perhaps the most low-key of the Career Pack. A more soft, tender and gentle sort of woman and a very nice mother figure. Indeed, her and Wonder had a genuinely close bond and Gleam showed herself as nothing if not a good parent. On the surface she's what some may call a q-tee but there was more to her than that and I enjoyed exploring some of that as the tale went on. She has her mysterious bond with Matilda we got some hints of, she clearly has a more dark side with how she's lashed out and become so pained from the loss of her son and best friend... and she's been shown to not value her own life much in comparison to those she cares about. Wonder was the ultimate fanboy of the Games to a degree that may make a Capital citizen blush, and I pondered what sort of parent would be a good counterpart to him. Making Gleam a lifetime fangirl would be too easy and, really, not make her any different than Wonder. That's when it hit me, have her be more passive in comparison... to the point due to this and her motherly love she's willing to get herself killed for Wonder to achieve his dream. A twisted play on familial love and I feel it made their loving bond have a twisted kind of feel to it, at least to me. She's alive and certainly has a lot of story left to tell in this... what may the future hold for this grieving mother?

 **Nemo:** I would call Nemo one of my favourites to write for in this story and possibly my favourite of those introduced for the Quell. Naturally this all probably made it very obvious that he was going to survive the story and, fair enough, I'll take blame for there not being a huge ton of suspense on his fate. Still, I think Nemo was an interesting character with a lot of emotions and complexity to him. He starts as just a normal boy and then gets reaped by accident. But does he cry and sob over it? Oh, no! The game is afoot and he takes a much more negative action, in how he cut off all ties with his own mother and then showed brains in making his own alliance with others who were young or screwed over like him. Not exactly a likeable, or at least nice, character early on but I feel like his negative choices and feelings at least were understandable from the position he was in. I tried to make sure, though, he wasn't a 100% brat such as his friendship with Hatchet and bond / near-crush on Switch. He's still a kid though, so he sure got humbled in the story going from general to an emotional mess. I guess what I'm saying is he covered a wide range of emotions and actions, and used what little he had to the best of his ability. He has many scars from the Games and cannot take the past back, but now he's on the right path and ready to fight... what lays ahead for this young rebel?

 **Bovin:** I think of the six Quell survivors he was the one people were generally least expecting to make it out of the Arena in the end? In fact, in earlier drafts he actually would have died and somebody else would have made it out instead of him. He was also a different character at that point in time (Hender was the chosen name, if I recall correctly) who was more of an everyman oddball. I'll elaborate in the DA journal. Anyway, I found Bovin fun to write for in this tale; he's stressed, tough and clearly able to play the Games being one of the bigger men and having familiarity with killing due to what his District is known for. But I certainly feel he had a soft side for those he cared for, as he would've willingly died for poor Valley. He had a lot of skills from his District that made escape possible, though I do feel like maybe there were times he was a bit too skilled if that makes sense? There were some scenes where I pondered if he was maybe too much like Sash, though I think in the end Bovin didn't feel quite the same level of positive. Now, the Mutts. It's been raised to me before now and even before this story that Mutts are beasts, horrible monsters with no purpose nor instinct except to kill and so taming one would be extremely hard if not impossible. I would say it requires exactly the right person for the job... and, having worked with animals for decades, Bovin was that person. I think of everybody it makes the most sense he'd be able to tame a Mutt to do his bidding. Then again, it was less taming and more asserting himself as their alpha, but still I think this particular aspect went well though at the same time I ponder if it really was unbelievable, or maybe underused as it really only showed up for Wolfgang's death. So now, Bovin - a descendant of the first District Ten Female there ever was, Sophie Hurst - is alive and ready to fight the Capitol. What will this entail for a grieving father with a dead relative the Capitol sees as nothing but a blood loving savage?

 **Smokey:** Another favourite of mine, though perhaps one with a bit less of an obvious survival than Nemo had, Smokey also had a role in the plot I enjoyed and also keeps up the good luck streak for District Twelve in my stories. Coming in Smokey was kind of one of the more sad, pitiable characters. Her family are deceased besides her sick daddy whom she essentially bases her life around caring for, she's excluded from the kid alliance due to having a loving parent and she's dealing badly with the knowledge either one or both of her and Mack will die. I feel the set-up was good and she had some nice moments. Cute, sweet and rootable without being a tad too tragic and perhaps a nice example of being mature for her age yet still believably 13. I think so anyway based on how she came out and got received. There did feel like an issue of her being very much connected to Mack story wise and nobody else, but as he died quickly I think Smokey was able to develop beyond being 'the mopey girl who cares for her dad'. Questioning the point of her existence without Mack, befriending others, avenging her dad by killing Wonder... which now has triggered all kinds of uneasy feelings and also the disdain of Gleam. She seemed more low-key but I think that suits her as a character? She's alive and despite the battering she's taken she will be able to recover... but, how long until this poor girl can be out and about again? And, with her self-stated 'reason to exist' dead and the Games over, where is she going to go now? One can only wonder...

Notes on Gadget and Lacey specifically will be covered in my journal post on DeviantART, likely within the next few days if not sooner.

* * *

There we have it, the tale comes to an end! Gadget has survived all the horrors of the year gone by, but now it seems like the greatest challenges of all are looming ever closer. President Snow is on the offensive, people are dying or breaking down around her, being in love is sure to cause form of chaos, the rebellion is going all out... all in all, it's a bloodbath away from the Cornucopia. How is this mess going to end up for our leading lady? Will there be a happy ending to this painful story? I suppose only time can tell for sure how it will all end up going, but either way it's gonna be crazy! :D As I've said, the DA journal will cover plenty, so for now I'll sign off on the tale and say that I hope you'll be back for the third and final story in Gadget's timeline. The story will continue in Book 3...

 **Reverberating Raincloud**


End file.
